The Rebellion of Reborn
by Evil-Mech Lord Apex
Summary: After his Performance in the Alolan League, his friends talk about how he should give something else a try. Heartbroken and betrayed Ash and his Pokemon run to the Reborn League to be the best. But they are going to get the shock of their lives. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and I'm not one of the people who made Pokemon Reborn. Ash X Victoria Going off of Episode 18
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The first step into Reborn**

* * *

A man who's 18 years old, raven black hair and with zig-zag cheek patterns is sitting on a chair in a train with a yellow Pokemon and his partner on his shoulder Pikachu.

"_Why? Why would they do this?_" He asked himself.

"Pika, Pi." Pikachu replied as he nuzzled his cheek.

"Thanks buddy, I'm fine." He thanks as he scratched his chin making him 'chu'.

The man was Ash Ketchum he looked down and thought about what happened to him.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Ash was walking back to his home town after coming second in the Alola League he beat Hau and Gladion but lost to a trainer call Sun._

_But he felt proud and he was confident he would win the next league._

_Soon he saw his house and ran with Pikachu on his shoulder._

_When he arrived, he knocked on the door, "Mom I'm home!" Ash shouted._

_The door opened revealing his mom with a smile, "Welcome home Ash." Delia said she hugged him which he returned._

_After a bit they broke apart, "Oh by the way Oak wants to see you." Delia told her son._

_Ash raised an eyebrow, "Why?" Ash asked._

_"__Pika?" Pikachu also asked._

_"__I don't know. He just said, 'When Ash comes home tell him to come to my lab.' That's all he told me, it's probably not serious but you shouldn't keep him waiting." Delia answered._

_Ash nodded and ran to the lab._

_Once he reached the lab, he opened the door, "Hello." Ash called out as he walked in but saw no one._

_Ash and Pikachu looked around, "Where is he?" Ash asked._

_"__Alright Ash comes home today." A voice said making Ash turn and saw a door that's opened with a light on._

_"__Professor?" Ash thought to himself._

_"__Yeah and we know what we have to do." Another voice said._

_"__Misty?"_

_Ash walked quietly to the door. He and Pikachu peeked through the gap in the door and saw Oak, Gary, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Drew, Dawn, Paul, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Lana, Kiawe, Lillie, Sophocles, Mallow and Gladion._

_"__What's everyone doing here? Wait a minute how did my classmates get here before I did?" Ash asked silently._

_"__We need to tell Ash that he should try something new." Tracey said._

_"__Try something new?" Ash asked to himself._

_"__Yeah, Ash lost seven Leagues now, maybe it's time that he should just give up and try something new." Misty said._

_What she said made Ash's eyes wide open in shock and horror, "T-they can't be serious?" Ash asked himself._

_Pikachu meanwhile starred at them with his cheeks started to spark in anger._

_"__Yeah Ash might be better at trying Pokemon contest or something and he may be able to make a reputation." May said._

_"__Yeah but he won't beat me or you May." Drew added on._

_"__If Ash does choose to try contest, I can join him, we can practice to be the best and maybe be a couple." Serena added with a small blush and moving her shoulders up and down._

_"__Serena? Why?" Ash felt tears started to come out of his eyes._

_"__Yeah or Ash might be able to be better at something else." Brock agreed._

_Pikachu's rage started to fill even more._

_"__Yeah or he might be able to give inventing a try." Clemont said._

_"__Or maybe Ash should get a job or something that will give him good favours." Cilan added on._

_"__You know that Ash you forgive us if we tell him to give up something that he loves." Dawn told the group in a sad tone._

_"__He'll get over. And one he'll thank us one day when he realises that his dream on becoming a Pokemon Master will always be just a dream and nothing more. So, when he gets here, we'll convince him to give up and try something new." Oak replied._

_Ash's heart shattered into pieces, he turned to Pikachu who had sparks coming from his cheeks like crazy._

_"__Pikachu." Ash told his partner who looked at him._

_"__It's not worth it. Come on, let's go." Ash said as he walked away._

_He went in the main room, grabbed all of his Poke Balls and walked away._

_He walked outside, walked around until he found Bulbasaur trying to sperate the Grass and Water Pokemon, "Bulbasaur!" Ash shouted._

_Bulbasaur turned to the front, saw Ash and smiled._

_He ran to Ash and jumped into his arms who hugged him. Ash turned to Bulbasaur, "Can you call everyone please?" Ash requested making Bulbasaur nod in response._

_He hopped to the ground fired a Solar Beam into the air._

_All of Ash's Pokemon saw the signal and ran towards the source._

_Everyone saw Ash and started to run faster, "Hey everyone!" Ash shouted._

_"__PIKA!" Pikachu shouted._

_All of Ash's Pokemon tackled Ash to the ground after a bit all of his Pokemon were in front of Ash then released his Alolan Pokemon, "Alright everyone I went inside and I heard that everyone we travelled with wanted me to give up my dream on becoming a Pokemon Master." Ash told everyone who are shocked by this._

_"__They want me to try something that I might be better at!" Ash shouted with tears falling from his eyes._

_Ash turned to his Pokemon, "But I'm going to prove them wrong and I'll show them that my dream will become a reality. So, who's with me?" Ash asked._

_All of his Pokemon step forwards without a hesitation and smiled at him._

_Ash was happy knowing that the Pokemon he raised and loved with all of his heart won't leave him, "Thanks guys you're the best." Ash returned all of his Pokemon and walked back to his house with Pikachu on his shoulder._

_Once Ash made it to his house, he walked inside and told his mom what happened, "HOW DARE THEY TALK ABOUT GIVING UP YOUR DREAM!" Delia shouted making the house shake._

_"__Mom I want to get as far away from here as possible." Ash requested._

_Delia looked at her son, "Of course Ash." Delia replied._

_Ash then stood up, "The next time I call you I'll be a Pokemon Master." Ash told his mother._

_Delia smiled, "Make me proud." Delia said as they hugged, she than turned to Pikachu._

_"__Take care of Ash." Delia requested making Pikachu nod and left the house._

_At the airport Ash was looking for Regions to go but there were none that would be far enough from where his so-called friends lived._

_He walked up to a woman at the counter, "Hello how may I help you?" She asked._

_"__Is there a Region that I can get far from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos and Alola?" Ash asked._

_The lady started to type into her computer until, "There is ooone, the Reborn Region." She said reluctantly._

_Ash noticed the tone but ignored it, "Can I book a flight to this Region?" Ash requested._

_"__Um I wouldn't recommend you go to that Region." She told Ash._

_Ash and Pikachu raised an eyebrow, "Why?" Ash asked._

_"__Even though it's supposed to be the strongest Region around not many people go there these days because it's horrible to live in." She answered._

_Ash looked down, "The strongest Region." Ash said to himself._

_He clasped his right fist, turned to Pikachu who is looking at his trainer and nodded his head making Ash nod as well._

_"__We'll take our chances." Ash told the lady._

_She sighed, "Very well. The only way to get to Reborn is to catch a Train, which that's takes around 10 hours to get there and it won't depart form the Kanto Station til Midnight. But here's a map that will take you there." She explained as she handed Ash a map that will take him to the train station._

_"__Thank you." Ash replied as he walked out of the Airport._

_When Ash got to the station he walked to the man at the counter, "Can I have a ticket to Reborn please." Ash requested._

_"__Sure. Just give me your name, your gender please and your age." The man requested._

_"__Ash Ketchum, Male and I'm eighteen." Ash replied._

_The man typed into his computer and then printer out the ticket._

_"__Here you go. Though I don't know why you would want to go there. I heard it's a total dump." The man told Ash._

_"__To be the best." Ash told him and walked to the platform._

_The man watched Ash walking away, "That kid had better be prepared." The man thought to himself as he took a sip of his coffee._

* * *

**Flashback over**

Ash sighed, looked around seeing there were a few trainers all look like beginners, before he looked out the window to see the scenery was a desert with mountains.

But what caught his attention was an Absol standing on a cliff looking down at the train.

Soon the Absol jumped away, "_That can't a good sign_." Ash thought to himself.

"Hey there, sorry about the wait." A voice called out to him making Ash and Pikachu turn to see a woman with white hair that runs down lower then her shoulders, wearing a black scarf, a black tight shirt with white shoulder caps, purple jeans and wearing black leg boots that go up to her knees.

"Uhm, I don't mean to be rude but. Who are you?" Ash asked.

The woman laughed for a bit, "Sorry my name is Ame and I'm an official of the Reborn Region. It's nice to meet you." Ame introduced herself as she offered her hand.

Ash accepted it and they shook hands, "I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu." Ash introduced himself and his partner.

"Pika, Pikachu." Pikachu said.

"Forgive me." Ame bent over to stare at Pikachu's eyes after a bit she withdrew herself.

"Wow, I don't I've ever seen a bond like your before. Can I ask, how long have you been together?" Ame asked.

"Eight years now." Ash answered making Pikachu nod in agreement.

"Eight years, not bad. So, I assume that you aren't a beginner, are you?" Ame asked.

Ash shook his head, "Many how regions have you travelled?" Ame asked.

Ash glanced up recounting the number of regions he's been to until he turned back to Ame, "7 region." Ash answered.

"7?! That's impressive. So, what brings you to Reborn?" Ame asked again.

Ash eyes widen a bit until he looked down as he remembered what his so-called friends said, "I came here for a challenge." Ash told the truth at a point.

Ame wasn't convinced but saw the hurt look on his face and decided to drop the subject, "Well if you came for a challenge. Reborn is the perfect region for you." Ame replied.

"So, I heard." Ash said as he turned to Ame.

"You see unlike other regions Reborn has 18 Gyms." Ame told Ash.

"18?!" Ash asked shocked.

"Pika!?"

"Yep. One Gym leader for each type, and all of have a full team of six." Ame explained the camera pointed above her showing black silhouettes of all of the gym leaders with their eyes white.

"All of them?" Ash asked shocked again as the camera turned back to him.

"Chu."

Ame nodded before she turned to Ash's wrist and saw a Z-Ring, "I haven't seen one of those in a while." Ame said while looking at Ash's left hand.

Ash looked down and saw what Ame was talking about, "Yeah the last Region I was in was Alola. And Tapu Koko gave this to me." Ash explained.

"You met the island deity?" Ame asked making Ash nod in response.

"Well back to the Reborn topic, there was one time Reborn was completely abandoned by everyone, even by the Pokemon." Ame explained.

Ash and Pikachu were shocked, "What happened?" Ash asked.

"An incident a few years ago. (Sigh) And while I'm being honest, we only managed to get things lifted off the ground again." Ame answered.

"It's sounds like you have your hands full." Ash pointed out.

"Yeah, but if it wasn't a challenge it wouldn't be any fun. So, that's why-" Ame stopped herself as she looked above Ash.

**Ame's POV**

I'm looking above Ash and I saw Shade, "_What's he doing here?_" I asked myself before he vanished into thin air.

**Third Person POV**

Ash saw that Ame is starring above him, he and Pikachu looked up but saw nothing.

Ash and Pikachu looked at each other before turning back to Ame, "Are you ok?" Ash asked.

Ame didn't answer him but looked out the window, "Something's wrong. Why aren't we slowing down?" Ame asked as she moved next to Ash to look out his window.

Ash and Pikachu looked his window, "Oh no!" Ame shouted making everyone turn to him.

"LOOK OUT!" Ame shouted as Ame tackled Ash and Pikachu out of the window.

BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

The last thing Ash saw was the train being blown up before getting knocked out.

* * *

"Hey, Ash!" A voice tried to call out to him but was fuzzy.

Ash's eyes started to flutter as he woke up and saw Ame kneeling in front of.

Ash saw Pikachu next to him who just woke up and went back to Ash's shoulder.

Ame sighed in relief and got back stood back up, "You're alive. Thank Arceus." Ame said as Ame helped Ash help him to his feet.

Ame then turned to the station.

Ash turned and saw the station has been completely blown up shocking Ash and Pikachu to the core.

"I saved you but everyone else." Ame didn't say anything else.

"Who would do something like this?" Ash asked.

"Wow!" A voice called out making the three turn and saw a women around a year younger than Ash, with teal colour hair that is tied in a ponytail by a yellow hairband, which runs down to her shoulders, she's wearing a yellow shirt and a dark yellow skirt that matches her socks that go up to her knees and shoes.

"Julia. Did you do this?" Ame demanded to know.

Julia placed a hand above her chest, "You really think I would blow up a train?!" She asked.

Ame just gave her deadpan, "Ok I would. But I wouldn't blow up a train with people in it!" Julia continued.

Ame just sighed, "That's true." Ame said before turning to Ash.

"Julia this is Ash, Ash this is-"

"Say no more!" Julia interrupted, brought out pompoms and started to do a dance.

"My name is Julia and welcome to the REBORN Region!" She shouted as she raised her right arm above her head.

Ash felt awkward by this because it attracted the police's attention.

But before he could response, he smelt something terrible making him cover his mouth and Pikachu followed suit.

"What hell is that smell?!" Ash asked.

Julia lowered her pompoms and pointed to her left, "That would be the ocean." She answered.

"The ocean?" Ash said confused.

Ash and Pikachu turned to ocean, uncovered their mouths, with their eyes wide open by what they're seeing, the ocean wasn't blue but brown with a lot of Grimer's, Muk's and Skrelp's swimming in it.

Ash turned back to Ame and Julia only to see how buildings that are smashed, the ground has cracks and debris have fallen on the ground.

Ash and Pikachu are shocked and horrified by what they're looking at, "Th-this. This is the Reborn Region?!" Ash asked in horror as one thought rolled through his mind.

"_What did we get ourselves into_?" Ash asked.

* * *

Author's notes.

First chapter done.

Let me know what you thought about it. I enjoy playing Pokemon Reborn so i decided to make a story with Ash in it.

I went for a different style then the Torren Champion. If anyone have ideas about what Pokemon Ash should catch let me know. But no Legendries.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Reborn**

* * *

Ash and Pikachu are shocked by the state the Reborn Region is in.

"I was told the Reborn was a dump, but." Ash couldn't say finish his sentence because words can't describe on what he's seeing.

"Hey!" Julia shouted making Ash and Pikachu turn to her.

"I'll admit this Region isn't the prettiest Region on Earth, but it again will one day!" Julia shouted.

Ash glanced down unconvinced and uncertain, "Anyway." Ame said getting their attention.

"If you're taking on the Reborn League, I'll need to sign you up at the Town Hall." Ame told Ash.

"You're taking on the League?!" Julia asked.

"Yeah I am." Ash answered.

Julia's smiled grew, "Than I'll see you at my Gym!" She shouted as she pointed to Ash.

"Huh?" Ash replied confused.

"As well as being the cheerleader captain, I'm also a Gym Leader." Julia announced.

Ash and Pikachu were a bit shocked by this, "And my Gym is right over there." She pointed North-East making Ash and Pikachu turn to see a yellow building.

"So, sign up and I'll see you at my gym. But for now, I'm gonna stay around because I'm an expert in boom-booms! And maybe I can learn who did it." Julia explained before walking inside the ruined building.

Ash, Pikachu and Ame just turned the way she went.

Ame sighed, "Anyway, I got to go and work out how'd this happened meet me at the Town Hall. It's just East from here you can't miss it" Ame told Ash before walking off.

* * *

Ash started walking in the direction that Ame went, which presumably towards the Grand Hall, on the way he and Pikachu got a better look of just how bad this town is.

After a bit Ash saw a building with the door having four lines with red, purple, green and blue forming an 'X'. With red on the top right, purple bottom right, blue top left and green bottom left.

Ash walked up to it where he saw a woman about his age waiting at the entrance.

She has black hair that runs to her shoulders, as well some tied up in a bun, she is also wearing grey and black martial art clothing with a black belt around her waist.

"Hi, there. You're Ash, right? The one who Ame saved?" The woman asked in a bit of sad tone.

"Yeah." Ash answered.

"I'm sorry about your arrival. Not exactly what you were expecting huh, I'm sorry." She apologized as she bowed a bit.

"Don't be. We're not the pushing up daisies." Ash replied in a sad tone as he and Pikachu turned to the blown-up train station.

The woman just sighed, "Putting all this gloom and doom aside. My name is Victoria. It's nice to meet you." Victoria introduced herself.

"Well, you already know my name but, I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu." Ash replied.

"Pika."

Victoria nodded in response, "Come on let's sign up for the League." Victoria said making Ash nod in response.

Ash and Victoria walked inside and saw the place was clean and tidy.

Ash followed Victoria until they reached a counter where Ame was waiting for them.

"Hey Ash. I see you and Victoria met." Ame stated.

"Yeah, we did." Ash said.

"Good, and some more good news we found the person who blew up the train." Ame announced.

Ash's, Pikachu's and Victoria's eyes are wide open when they heard this, "He's down stairs being interrogated. But we don't believe he's working alone." Ame continued.

Victoria nodded in response, while Ash looked down and clasped his fist tight.

Ame saw this and decided to change the subject, "Anyway. Ash, I assume you have other Pokemon rather than Pikachu, right?" Ame asked.

"Yes, I do. Hold on." Ash answered as he took off his bag and tipped out his Poke Balls all 40 of them.

Victoria and Ame are surprised by how much he has, "OOkkk. Uummm, bear with me." Ame said as she walked upstairs.

"Many Regions have you been to?" Victoria asked as she continued to stare at the Poke Balls.

Ash turned to Victoria, "I've been to 7. This is the 8th region I've been to." Ash answered.

"Pika."

Her eyes are wide open a bit, "Cool. So, you're not a beginner, are you?" Victoria asked.

"No, I've been traveling for 8 years now." Ash answered.

"Wow." Victoria replied in awe.

"What about you?" Ash asked.

Victoria blushed a bit, "Well, I am a beginner." She answered a bit embarrassed as she looked away.

Ash and Pikachu raised an eyebrow, "I don't mean to be rude but, how old are you?" Ash asked.

"I'm seventeen. The only reason I've waited this long to get a Pokemon because my sensei got her first Pokemon at seventeen as well. So, I did the same I only turned seventeen yesterday." Victoria answered.

"That's fine. I'm not gonna judge you and happy birthday." Ash replied with a smile.

"Pikachu."

"Thank you." Victoria thanked.

Ame came back down, while holding a box under her left armpit and two black Phone like devices, right her right hand and placed the Phones on the counter, "Here you go. These Pokedex's have the capability of transporting Pokemon to a storage system that we have here and you can swap Pokemon on hand with the ones in the storage. They also have the capability to communicate with each other, as long as you exchange numbers with each other. My number is in them already. They are brand new so enjoy them." Ame explained the pair

"Thank you." Ash and Victoria thanked Ame as they took their Pokedex's.

Ash registered his Pokemon into the Dex, he than tapped the ones he wanted to be sent to the storage until he was left with five.

"And here you go Ash." Ame placed the box in front of Ash.

Ash opened the box revealing cloths, "What are these for?" Ash asked.

"Well, you'll new cloths since I ruined the cloths, that you're currently wearing with the train incident." Ame said as she pointed at Ash.

Ash looked down and saw, holes and tears in his Alolan cloths, "Oh." Ash replied understanding.

"You can change in the bathroom." Ame pointed to toilets.

Ash grabbed the box, Pikachu hop on the counter, Ash walked into the boy's toilets and got changed.

When Ash came back out Ame and Victoria saw Ash in his new cloths. (Imagine wearing Vero's cloths.)

"They fit you well." Ame told the raven hair trainer.

"And they go well with your hair." Victoria added.

"Thanks." Ash said.

"_But these really aren't my style_._ Oh well, Ame's giving them to me for free, so I should be grateful_." Ash thought to himself.

"Now then Victoria time to get your Pokemon. Follow me." Ame said as she walked back upstairs.

"I'll see you in a bit." Victoria told Ash who nodded and Victoria walked upstairs as well.

Pikachu jumped back on Ash's shoulder, "Hey they cutie!" A high pitched voice almost sounding female.

Ash and Pikachu turn to see a boy around his age, he has purple hair that, is covering the right side of his face, his pupils are the same colour as his hair, he's wearing a dark purple jumper, with red, dark blue lining, a purple shirt, dark purple jeans and black boots.

"What did you say?" Ash asked.

"Hmm? I didn't say anything." He answered innocently.

"If you say so." Ash replied but he was unconvinced.

"Was Ame with you?" He asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, she's upstairs now." Ash answered pointing to the stairs.

"Ohhhhh. She's up there with someone else. 'Kay." He replied.

"Name's Cain, and yours?" Cain asked as he offered right hand.

"Ash." Ash answered as he shook it with his right hand and they shook hands.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

Cain and Ash withdrew their hands, "Well, it's nice to meet both of you and that's a pretty name you have their Ash." Cain replied making Ash uncomfortable.

"So, are you challenging the League?" Cain asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, I am." Ash answered.

"Are you a new trainer?" Cain asked.

"No, I've been a trainer for a while." Ash answered.

"Same here. But I've had to leave my Pokemon behind due to um . . . uh, family issues if you will." Cain replied trying to find the right words.

Ash nodded in response, "That being said however I do have one Pokemon on me. So, how about a battle?" Cain asked as he brought out his Poke Ball.

"In here?" Ash asked.

"What's the worst that could happen? Let's do this!" Cain shouted as he threw his Poke Ball releasing a Nidoran male.

"I'm gonna regret this." Ash said as he shook his head but turned to Cain and Nidoran.

"Buizel I choose you!" Ash shouted as he released his Sea Weasel appeared.

"_Bui_!" Buizel shouted as he crossed his arms.

Cain smirked, "Goody." Cain said as he flicked his hair that's covering the right side of his face and licked his lips.

"Let's begin. Nidoran Peck!" Nidoran started to run towards Buizel with his horn glowing white.

"Ice Punch!" Buizel uncrossed his arms, reeled back his right fist which became surrounded by an icy aura.

Nidoran jumped up as Buizel pushed his fist forwards.

The two collided but Buizel easily overpowered Nidoran and pushed him sending him back to Cain.

"You ok?" Cain asked as Nidoran slowly got back, shook his head, faced Cain, nodded his head and turned to Buizel.

"Use Poison Sting!" Nidoran opened his mouth and fired multiple purple pins that headed towards Buizel.

"Hydro Pump!" Buizel reeled his head back before he pushed it forward and fired a blast of water.

The Hydro Pump overpowered the Poison Sting and collided with Nidoran and send him flying and crashed into a wall.

Cain turned to his Nidoran only to see him unconscious and with swirly eyes, "Well, can't win them all." Cain said with a sigh as he returned Nidoran and turned to Ash.

"Well Ashy. Your Buizel is quite impressive." Cain told Ash.

"Thanks, I-I think." Ash replied.

"Well I'm going to heal Nidoran come." Cain said as he grabbed Ash's right wrist and dragged him to where Nurse Joy was with Pikachu and Buizel looking at each other before following them.

Cain handed Nurse Joy his Poke Ball. Ash saw her opening a door and putting it into a machine that has six slots.

Nurse Joy closed the door, pressed a button and the machine started to glow.

After literally five seconds she opened the door, pulled the Poke Ball out, closed the door again and gave it back to Cain, "Thank you Nurse Joy." Cain thanked.

"No worries. We hope to see you again." She replied with a small bow.

"Wait? What?!" Ash asked.

"What's wrong?" Cain asked.

"Nidoran couldn't have been healed that fast! It's only been 5 seconds!" Ash answered.

"You see the healing technology at the Pokemon Centres across Reborn have evolved. So, it doesn't take long for a Pokemon to recover and making my life easier and allowing me to focus on Pokemon who have more serious injuries." Nurse Joy replied.

Ash's mouth is wide open while Pikachu and Buizel turned to each other.

"There you are!" A familiar voice shouted making them turn to see Ame and Victoria following her.

"I see Cain found you." Ame stated.

"Sorry about that Ame, I borrowed Ash for some fun." Cian explained the pair.

Victoria's eyes wide open when she heard that and turn to Ash, "I didn't think you were that type of person Ash." Victoria said shocked.

"Wait! What?!" Ash shouted shocked.

Cain laughed for a bit, "Don't worry it's nothing like that. I just challenged him to a battle." Cain cleared that up.

"Oh. That does sound fun actually." Victoria replied a lot calmer after he said that.

"Anyway, Cain let's get you signed up as a challenger." Ame told the purple hair trainer.

"Ok in the meantime why doesn't Victoria battles Ash." Cain suggested.

"Yes, please I want to try out my Pokemon. Please Ash!" Victoria requested.

"Are you sure that's ok?" Ash asked.

"Yeah it's fine because people battle in here all the time. So, no worries Ash." Ame explained.

"In that case, Victoria let's battle." Ash told Victoria making nod in response.

"Great, now Cain follow me." Ame told Cain as she turned to him.

"Sure. Master." Cain replied making the three humans turn to him.

"What was that?" Ame asked.

"Nothing." Cain brushed it off before he started to walk away following Ame leaving Ash and Victoria alone.

"Cain's not a bad guy. I heard rumours that he had issues with his mother." Victoria told Ash.

"Yeah he told me that he had a bit of family issues." Ash replied .

"Well for now, let's battle!" Victoria shouted.

"Ok. Scraggy I choose you!" Ash shouted as his Unova Pokemon appeared.

"Litten! Hi-yah!" Victoria shouted the Alolan Fire starter appeared.

"Scraggy use Headbutt!" Scraggy started to dash towards Litten as he lowered his head.

"Litten jump up!" Litten jumped over Scraggy, making scraggy miss his target and fell over.

"Gggyyy." Scraggy said as got back on his feet and shook his head.

"Now use Ember!" Litten landed, turned back to Scraggy and shot a fireball towards Scraggy.

"Defense!" Scraggy raised his rubber skin and blocked the Ember.

"Tch. In that case Scratch!" Litten's claws grew, glowed white and started to run towards Scraggy.

Litten jumped up ready to slash Scraggy, "Focus Blast!"

Scraggy raised his hands up, next to each other and created a blue sphere.

Victoria's and Litten's eyes widened as he collided into the sphere and exploded sending Litten in the air.

"Headbutt!" Scraggy ran towards Litten, jumped up, came down with his head at the front and slammed into Litten's stomach.

Both crashed into the ground. Scraggy lifted himself off Litten showing Litten unconscious and with swirly eyes.

Victoria wasn't surprised by how quick she was beaten considering the fact that Ash had travelled for eight years, "Thank you Litten return." She thanked as she returned her partner.

Victoria turned to Ash who is kneeling down patting Scraggy only to see Scraggy headbutted Ash's cheek.

Victoria giggled at this and saw him returning Scraggy as well as Buizel and Pikachu jumped on his shoulder, "Well I loss but every loss is a lesson. But you're no ordinary trainer, are you?" Victoria asked.

Before Ash could speak, "Hey!" Cain walked to the pair.

"Did I miss the battle? Who won?" Cain asked.

"Yes, you did miss it and Ash won." Victoria answered both questions.

"And, so he did. Oh, by the way, Ame is waiting for you guys. I'm gonna hit the road, see ya." Cain said as he was about to walk away until he stopped and walked back to the pair.

He took their Poke Dex's and typed something into them before handing them back, "I gave you two my number so call me, _anytime_ you want." Cain expressed 'anytime' clearly to the pair sending a shiver down their spines before walking out of Pokemon centre.

"Well let's go." Victoria suggested making Ash nodded in agreement and both walked to the counter.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Victoria apologized.

"I wasn't waiting that long. So, let's just register you to for the league." Ame told the pair as she started typing into her computer.

"Alright your registration is complete." Ame continued.

"Thank you." Ash and Victoria said in unison and bowed.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some unfinished business to take care of." Ame said as she walked down some stairs.

Ash and Victoria turned to each other, "Well Ash, I'm sure we'll see each other again if you're taking on the league." Victoria said.

"Yeah I'm sure we will." Ash replied.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied excited.

"And I'm sure you'll battle Kiki one day." Victoria stated.

"Kiki?" Ash asked.

"Oh, sorry, Kiki. She's my sensei, she lives on Apophyll Island. As well as being a Gym Leader she's also an instructor at the Academy that's on the island and I have the honour of being her apprentice." Victoria explained to Ash.

Ash was amazed by this, "That's cool." Ash replied.

"Yeah, she's amazing. Oh, here's my number so you can call me whenever you want." Victoria gave Ash her number.

"Thank you." Ash thanked.

"No worries. Well I'll see you later Ash bye." Victoria said as she walked away.

Ash turned to Pikachu, "Let's go to Julia's gym." Ash said making Pikachu nod in response and they left as well.

* * *

Ame is walking down the stairs, with a dark expression on her face and walked to a black glass window showing a man wearing black and grey clothing.

He was tied to a metal chair with police officers standing behind him and a person who looked detective who is leaning on a wall while having a cigarette, with a Torkoal next to him.

"Continue." Ame simply stated as she crossed her arms.

The detective blows out some smoke before chucking it in the bin. He slammed his right hand on the table, "Now then. Are you going to tell us who you're working for?" He asked.

"Hmph. You can't make me talk." The tied-up male answered while looking away with his eyes closed.

"Ok. If that's the case, I want you to meet a good friend of mine. Meet Torkoal." He gestured to the fire turtle Pokemon.

"_Tor_." Torkoal said as he walked up to the person in the chair.

"Let me ask you something. What do you think that chair is made out of?" He questioned.

The person opened his eyes and turned to the chair, "Umm. Metal." He answered suddenly feeling nervous.

"Good. You're not an idiot. So, I guess you know what happens when metal meets fire?" He asked.

The person's eyes wide open as he turned to Torkoal who is standing next to him.

"And, my Torkoal has zero patience's these days. So, you tell us who you're working and I'll tell him to back off. Simple as that." The detective suggested.

The person started to sweat a lot, "I won't talk." He insisted but nervous now.

"Fine, have it your way" He replied as he snapped his fingers, and Torkoal started to gather energy.

Then Torkoal stopped, "Last chance. Talk." He ordered.

"I CAN'T I SWORE!" He shouted.

He sighed in annoyance, "Shame. Torkoal." He turned to Torkoal and nodded his head.

Torkoal then shot a Flamethrower at the chair.

The screen went black, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Author's notes

People have been asking me about the pairing. I let you guys know, I'm not pairing Ash with Lillie or any other girl from the Pokemon series.

I'm pairing Ash with Victoria, but it won't happen for a while yet.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A new Threat and a Decision **

* * *

Ash was walking around the ruined city with Pikachu on his shoulder, but they can't get over by how the water is brown rather than blue.

"How did the ocean end up like this?" Ash asked as he looked at the water.

"Pika?"

"(Sigh) Well if we keep going forward, we're bound to find the answer." Ash continued making Pikachu nod in response.

They continued to walk towards the yellow building, Ash saw the sign on and started to read it.

**_'_****_Neo-Circuit Power Plant a Silph Co. Service-'_** The pair than saw something underneath.

**_'_****_Neo-Circuit is such a LAME name! I officially re-title this place the Electro-Dazzle Happy Boom-Time House of Cheer!'_**

Ash and Pikachu sweat dropped when they read that, "How can anyone be as cheerful like her, especially in a place like this?" Ash asked.

"Pika, Pikachu?" Pikachu asked as well as he shrugged his shoulders.

Ash walked up to the glass door but saw a note on the door, "Suggestion: Julia, if you want to do this rendezvous, try not to do it during your powernaps. Request: Meet me at the factory immediately." Ash read it out loud.

"The factory?" Ash asked.

He turned and saw a boy standing there, "Excuse me." Ash called out making him turn to him.

"Are there any factories around here?" Ash asked.

"Y-Yeah. If you walked West and then North, you'll see one of them. The other one if further up." The boy pointed West.

"Thanks." Ash thanked him as he walked away.

* * *

He followed the boy's direction, he saw the first factory, he went to the door, but it was locked, "Maybe the other one." Ash said as he walked off again.

When Ash saw the other factory, he saw a man with green hair around his age, "They have some nerve making me wait. (Sigh) Unless it was the other factory." He said.

He then turned around and saw Ash, "What are you looking at?" he asked.

Ash and Pikachu got a better look at him. He was wearing glasses that are below his eyes, he is wearing a dark green shirt, with a light green undershirt, brown trouser that have been rolled halfway up of his lower leg, white socks and brown boots.

"You gonna answer my question?" He snapped getting impatient.

Ash didn't like his tone, "I wasn't looking at you just so we're clear." Ash snapped back.

His left eye twitch, "You have quite a mouth on you. You know what? If you're so confident, let's battle!" He shouted as he threw a Poke Ball in the air releasing a Budew.

Ash pulled out his own Poke Ball, "Bring it on! Heracross I choose you!" Ash shouted as his Johto Bug and Fighting type appeared in the air before landing on the ground.

"Budew use Water Spout!" Budew's little spout opened up and shot an orb of water until it burst making it rain a bit until it stopped.

"Horn Attack!" Heracross opened his wings and started to fly towards Budew with his horn glowing white.

The man smirked, "Sleep Powder!" Budew fired spores towards Heracross.

As Heracross flew into it he started to feel drowse until he landed on the ground fast asleep.

"Now use Absorb!" Budew extended vines as they made their way towards Heracross.

"Sleep Talk!" Heracross flew up, avoided the attack, flew towards Budew with his horn glowing a lime green and slammed in into Budew sending her crashing into the wall behind the man.

He turned to Budew only to see Budew lying in crater unconscious and with swirly eyes.

"Tch return. Go Sandile!" The Ground and Dark alligator like Pokemon appeared.

"Heracross return for now." Ash returned to sleeping Bug type.

He turned to Pikachu, "It's your turn buddy. I choose you!" Ash shouted as he flung Pikachu forwards.

Pikachu landed on the ground as his cheeks sparked.

"Sandile use Sand Attack!" Sandile opened his jaw and shot sand from his mouth that headed towards Pikachu.

"Quick Attack!" Pikachu started to run at a fast paste.

He avoided the sand and slammed into Sandile pushing him back.

"Bite!" Sandile opened his jaw, his teeth glowed black and bit Pikachu's right arm.

"PIKA!" He shouted in pain.

"Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail started to glow silver and slammed it under Sandile's chin sending him up.

He crashed back on the ground unconscious and with swirly eyes.

The man returned Sandile, "Your luck is about to run out! Go!" He shouted as a Rowlet appeared in the air.

"Ready to go Pikachu?" Ash asked making him nod in response.

"Leafage!" Rowlet flapped his wings which created multiple leaves that headed towards Pikachu.

"Electro Web!" Pikachu jumped up, spun around as he created a yellow orb on his tail and flung the orb which released itself as an electricity Web.

The web brunt the leaves to a crisp, collided and wrapped itself around Rowlet making him screech in pain as he crashed into the ground.

"Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fired his signature move at Rowlet which caused an explosion.

As the smoke cleared it revealed Rowlet unconscious and with swirly eyes.

"Tch return." He said as he returned his started before facing Ash and saw his mouse Pokemon climbing on his shoulder.

"Don't let this victory go to your head. You just got lucky is all." He said arrogantly.

Ash and Pikachu narrowed their eyes at him, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind, Mr whoever you are." Ash replied not even caring about his name.

He was annoyed by what he said, "I have a name you know. It's Fern. Forget this, I have more important things to do. Later loser." The man now identified as Fern left.

Once he was gone Ash turned to Pikachu, "We only met 5 minutes ago and already I don't like him." Ash told his partner.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded in agreement.

Ash turned to the factory and saw on one, "Maybe we should head back to the gym." Ash suggested making Pikachu nod in agreement and walked back.

* * *

When they arrived at the front of the gym Julia came bursting through the front door.

"Oh, hi Ash! Are you here to challenge me?" Julia asked.

"Yeah I am." Ash answered.

"Great, but sadly it's gonna have to wait." Julia replied.

"Why?" Ash asked confused.

"Ame told me that they caught the perp who blew up the train but apparently he wasn't working alone." Julia answered.

"Yeah, Ame told me that he wasn't." Ash repeated anxious.

"Yeah, I heard there's a whole team and that they are going to blow up the power plant MY power plant! And no one blows my things without me around, ESPECIALLY MY THINGS!" Julia shouted with fire in her eyes.

"Rrrright." Ash replied unsure how to react to Julia.

"Follow me Ash! We are going to stop these guys!" Julia said as she grabbed Ash's wrist and started to drag him away from the gym.

"_What's with the people of Reborn dragging me around?_" Ash asked to himself.

Soon they were at the first power plant that Ash saw. Julia walked the door, "Locked." Julia said.

But Ash saw a cheeky grin on Julia's face and it grew, "I guess it's time." Julia continued as she pulled out some dynamite form her pompoms.

Ash and Pikachu are shocked, and they started to sweat by that fact she was carrying dynamite with her.

Julia placed the dynamic next to the door, brought out a lighter and lit them and ran away, "BBBBBBOOOOOMMMMM!" She shouted as the dynamic exploded.

Ash and Pikachu turned away to shield themselves while Julia looked at the explosion with a victory smirk on her face.

When the explosion was done Ash and Pikachu turned to see a hole in the door.

Ash turned to Julia, "Was that necessary?!" Ash asked.

"Yes. Yes, it was. Life is always more fun if there are some explosions in it." Julia answered.

Ash was about to say something, "Observation: Explosions detected Julia's presence confirmed." An female voice stated without too much emotion making Ash, Pikachu and Julia turn and saw two people.

One was the person that Ash just wiped the floor with, Fern. The other they saw a woman with hair that matches Fern. She is also wearing glasses, a lime green tight shirt that merges with her dark green pants and sleeves and green boots.

Julia smiled when she saw the woman, "Hey there Rini!" She shouted happily.

She turned to Ash, "Ash this is Florinia. We've been BFFs since middle school as well as roommates. She is also the Gym Leader at Onyx Ward and a teacher at the school there." Julia introduced her friend.

Ash turned to Florinia surprised by the fact that he has met two gym leaders in one day.

"Gratitude: Thank you for the introduction." Florinia thanked Julia.

"Aaaaand this is Fern." Julia continued not even trying to make it interesting.

Ash smiled while Pikachu laughed a bit, "Wow. No effort at all." Fern replied annoyed.

Fern turned to Ash, "I know we got on the wrong foot Ash, but we're good right?" Fern asked.

That didn't convince Ash, but decided to play nice, "Yeah, we're good." Ash answered.

"Suggestion: Times are waste, let's us proceed." Florinia told the group.

Ash and Pikachu sweat dropped by the way Florinia talks, "Don't worry about my sister Ash. She's weird and everyone around calls her 'Flobot'." Fern told the raven hair trainer.

Ash and Pikachu were shocked by this, by the fact that people are calling her a robot, "Well I call her Rini! Because she's not a robot!" Julia defended her friend.

Ash smiled at this, "Anyway let's go." Julia continued as everyone turned to the power plant.

"This is the base of the group, which that guy belongs to that blew up the train. They call themselves Team Meteor, it's a really wired name but whatever. Let's get in there and make them go boom!" Julia shouted as everyone walked inside.

Everyone walked inside Florinia, Julia and Ash looked at the water which was the same colour as the ocean, while Fern saw a security camera that wasn't moving, but narrowed his eyes.

"Observation: The liquid indicates high levels of pollution. Estimated toxicity . . . 90+%" Florinia explained.

"And this is being dumped in the lake. No wonder it's poison's and-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. The ocean is poison making it unhabitable for anyone to live here, moving on from this environmental shit. Can we go?" Fern suggested interrupting Julia making her pout.

"Agreement: Let us proceed. Observation: The path divides into two. The most efficient way to observe the surroundings would be in similar bisection of party." Florinia agreed.

"Yep, I agree. Just repeat that in English. So, the rest of the class can understand." Fern replied annoyed.

"She means splitting up. Are you two really siblings? Because you can't understand her." Julia asked.

"Not my fault Flobot talks like that." Fern answered.

"Well I can and she's not a robot. Anyway, me and Rini will take the right path, while Ash and Fern take the left." Julia suggested.

Ash and Fern glared at each other, "And try not to let Fern's attitude get to you." Julia continued.

"What was that?!" Fern shouted as he turned to Julia.

"Nothing~" Julia answered in singsong before walking away.

Florinia turned to Fern, "Warning: Be careful brother. Estimated the values of dangers. Immense." Florinia warned her brother.

"I always do." Fern replied.

Florinia nodded her head before walking off leaving Ash and Fern alone, "I wouldn't let my sister's personality annoy you. She became like this since our parents died." Fern told Ash.

Ash looked down, knowing that the death of a loved one can change you.

"Anyway, try not to hold me back." Fern told Ash.

Ash turned to Fern, "I really should be telling you that." Ash replied as they walked the other way.

The two walked into a another section and saw two people wearing black cloths that are hiding their hair but not their faces, "Intruders!" One shouted as he and the other released a Lillipup and Rattata.

"I think it's time we take out the trash." Fern said as he released Budew.

"Pikachu I choose you!" Ash flung his arm, making Pikachu jump off his right shoulder and landed next to Budew.

"Who are you calling trash?! Tackle!" Rattata and Lillipup started to run towards the pair.

"Sleep Powder!" Budew fired green spores in the air.

When they collided into the opposing Pokemon they feel asleep, "Thunderbolt!" Pikachu jumped up and gathered electricity.

Ash noticed the machines around them is giving Pikachu more strength and Pikachu fired a lightning bolt that collided with the two normal Pokemon that exploded.

The Pokemon were sent flying into their trainer's unconscious and with swirly eyes, "So strong." The female said as she and the other returned their Pokemon and ran away.

Fern turned to Ash, "I'm curious." He said making Ash turn to him.

"What?" He asked.

"Where are you from?" Fern asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Ash asked back.

"Because as you can see, this place is a shithole." Fern answered.

"I'm from Kanto." Ash answered.

"That's sure is one hell of a difference. I heard its beautiful place. I would've stayed there. Why the hell are you here?" Fern asked

Ash turned to the ground as all of his 'friends' words played through his mind, "I wanted a challenge and to prove myself." He answered telling the truth to a point.

Fern didn't look convinced, "Whatever you say." Fern replied as he started to walk off with Budew following him.

Ash followed him with Pikachu walking next to him.

They defeated a few more grunts until they came to a metal barrier, "Great. How do we get through?" Fern asked.

"Simple. Tauros I choose you!" Ash threw a Poke ball releasing his main Tauros.

"You might you to step back." Ash warned Fern making him take a few steps back.

"Take Down!" Tauros started to charge towards the gate with his horns at the front.

Tauros slammed into the gate and pushed right through it making a hole in the gate.

Ash and Fern walked through the hole, "Thanks, Tauros." Ash returned his Kanto Bull Pokemon and the pair continued with their Pokemon on their shoulders.

Soon they found a barricade blocking their way through again, "Observation: Team Meteor's headquarters confirmed up head." Florinia called out making Ash and Fern turn to see her and Julia.

"Now it's just a matter of opening it." Julia explained.

"Ok." Ash released Tauros again.

"Take Down!" Tauros started to charge towards the barricade.

Tauros slammed into the barricade but he didn't go through it.

When Tauros backed away the group saw no damage done at all, "Alright, well that failed. So, what's plan B?" Fern asked.

"I can easily blow it up if I had some dynamite." Julia explained making Ash sweat drop as Florinia walked over to a control board and started to hack into it.

Julia turned to Ash, "Maybe they have some. Can you go and find some, pretty please?" Julia asked Ash.

"Well, I'm not gonna wait all day for Flobot to hack into the system. So, let's just find these pyrotechnics." Fern replied

Ash sighed, "Ok." Ash answered as he returned Tauros and started to walk down a different hallway with Fern following him.

The pair defeated more grunts until, "Here's some." Ash pointing making Fern turn to and saw some dynamic.

"Great let's grab these and get back to the others." Fern grabbed the dynamite and the pair walked back to the Julia and Florinia where she was still trying to hack into the system.

"Here you go." Fern handed the bombs to Julia and she placed them in front of the gate.

"Here we go. 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 KA BO-" Before Julia could finish the gate opened.

"Succession: Gate opened. Let us proceed." Florinia stated as she started to walk up the stairs.

"What was the point of getting the bombs then?!" Ash asked but she ignored him and continued.

"B-but the boom-booms. You can't do this Rini! I was about to make the gate go boom!" Julia shouted as she picked up the bombs and chased after her.

"Leave it to my sister to ruin the fun for everyone." Fern said as he and Ash followed them.

When they reach the top, they saw two grunts standing behind a man in his 30's. He has black hair like Ash's he was wearing a black coat with white lining forming an 'X' he is also wearing black trousers and black sneakers with red lining at the bottom. But the main feature that stood out was a red sensor over his left eye with a scar running through his eye. (Just think what Deadshot wears when shooting.)

"Are you the one in charge?" Julia asked.

"And what if I am?" The man asked back in a cold tone.

"Then you're gonna pay for you did to Grandview Station!" She answered pointing her index finger at him.

He merely smirked at this, "And how exactly do you intend to do that?" He asked.

"Answer: By ceasing you and your minions' activities." Florinia answered.

"That's right!" Julia replied.

He smirked again, "We have no intention on defeating you. Considering that we let you in." He explained.

"You let us in?!" Ash asked.

"Yes, we did." He answered.

"Just who do you think you are?!" Julia demanded to know.

"We are Team Meteor and we do not relent. I ordered the guards to slow you down while we deleted critical mission files so no one can see them. But your strength was unexpected, especially yours." He pointed at Ash.

Ash and Pikachu narrowed their eyes, "I've seen a lot of people, and killed even more. But there's something about you, that I can't put finger on. What's your name boy?" He asked shocking Ash and Pikachu by what he said about killing people as if it was nothing.

"When asking someone's name your supposed to introduce yourself first." Ash answered calmly even though in his mind it's very hard to stay calm.

"Oh, you're right, how rude of me. My name is Sirius." Sirius introduced himself.

"I'm Ash Ketchum." Ash replied.

"Ash Ketchum huh? Well then Aster!" He shouted.

"Sir!" A male grunt shouted as he saluted, he has black hair with some pointing out of his helmet and with green eyes.

"Eclipse!"

"Yeah?" A women replied in an uninterested tone. She like Aster has black hair that is tied up and runs down to her shoulder. As well as also having green eyes.

"Take care of Ash and the boy. I'll handle the Gym Leaders." Sirius ordered as he released his Serviper while Florinia and Julia released a Cradily and Electrode.

The pair of Meteor grunts nod and run opposite to where Ash and Fern are standing.

"Fern." Ash said making him turn to Ash.

"I'll handle this." Ash explained.

Fern merely starred to Ash and saw the look in his eyes, "Sure and when you lose, I'll finish them off." Fern replied.

"Who says anything about me losing?" Ash asked as he walked to the front.

"You must be brave to take to the of us by yourself." Aster told Ash.

"I believe and have faith in my Pokemon. That's all there is to it. Hawlucha and Tauros I choose you!" Ash threw two Poke Balls releasing his Kalos Wrestling Pokemon and his Kanto Rage Bull.

"Rockruff!" Aster and Eclipse released their Alola Rock Pokemon each.

"Thunder Fang!"

"Fire Fang."

Both Rockruff's started to run towards their targets with the left one had his jaw surrounded by electricity and the right had her surrounded by fire.

"Block them with your horns!" Tauros ran to front.

Both Rockruff's bit his horns but Tauros didn't flinch or even looked fazed.

"Hawlucha use Karate Chop!" Hawlucha jumped over Tauros with both fists glowing white and slammed them into their faces sending back in front of their trainers still conscious.

"Rockruff!" Eclipse shouted in concern.

"Get up!" Aster added on.

"Hawlucha Flying Press and Tauros Take Down!"

Hawlucha did a backflip on Tauros's head, then Tauros flicked him up, Hawlucha did a pose as his body was surrounded by a white lining spun around and slammed his chest into Aster's Rockruff.

Hawlucha got up, picked up Eclipse's Rockruff by the tail and chuck her towards Tauros who started to charge and slammed his head into her stomach sending her flying back and crashed into her trainer.

"Return." They said as they returned their Pokemon, turned to Ash and his Pokemon as well as Hawlucha landing in front of Ash.

"What teamwork." Eclipse said a little in awe.

"Tch. We're sorry sir." Aster mentioned and saw Serviper battling Cradily and Electrode.

"Yes, useless. I can take on the Gym Leaders, but we'll leave. But don't think you've won." Sirius explained.

"You're not going anyway! Hawlucha Karate Chop!" Hawlucha started to run towards Sirius with his right fist glowing white.

He jumped up and swung his fist down, when he was about to hit him Serviper blocked it with Poison Tail.

Hawlucha jumped away and landed in front of Ash, "Don't think this is over. Haze!" Serviper shot black smoke from his mouth with soon spread out throughout the entire room.

Everyone covered their mouths, closed their eyes and coughed while the Pokemon merely coughed and closed their eyes.

Soon the smoke was gone everyone turned to see the grunts and Sirius gone.

"Damn it." Ash said.

"Conclusion: They have retreated. Cradily return." Florinia returned her Hoenn Fossil Pokemon.

Ash soon returned Tauros and Hawlucha.

"Thanks a ton Electrode." Julia thanked before she walked to the computers and set the dynamic on them.

"All right, we should start running." She explained.

"What did you-?"

"Kaaaaaaaaa . . ." Julia interrupted Fern making everyone's eyes widen

"Oh shit, RUN!" Fern shouted as they all ran outside before the factory exploded.

"And that's that." Julia said as she dusted her hands.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Fern asked making everyone turn to him.

"You almost got us killed!" Fern shouted.

"But now Team Meteor won't come back here anytime soon." Julia replied unfazed by his tone.

"Whatever. I got more important things to do unlike Ash, later losers." Fern said before walking away.

"You sure know how to ruin the moment!" Julia shouted but Fern ignored her.

"Observation: We don't know what Team Meteor has in mind. Further investigation is required." Florinia stated.

"Yeah. Thanks for your help Rini. You too Ash." Julia thanked both trainers.

"Reply: No worries." Florinia replied.

"Yeah don't worry about it." Ash added on.

"Pika!"

"Explanation: I'll be going now to report this to Ame. Ash." Florinia said before turning to Ash.

"Question: You noticed how the terrain effected your moves correct?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did notice that." Ash answered.

"Explanation: The terrain in the Reborn Region will effect Pokemon moves, Here." Florinia took Ash's Pokedex, she brought out a sim card, inserted it into his Pokedex and handed it to Ash.

Ash saw a new app, "Explanation: That will explain the effects different fields will have. Warning: All Gym Leaders have our own terrain that benefits our Pokemon. If you want to beat us, you'll need to play smart." Florinia explained.

Ash smirked, "If there wasn't a challenge it wouldn't be any fun." Ash replied.

Florinia smirked at his answered, "Noted: Until next time." Florinia walked away.

Julia turned to Ash, "I'll see you at my Gym. Tomorrow I'm tired, (yawn), I'm gonna get me some sleep. See you tomorrow." Julia told Ash before she walked away.

Ash turned and looked at ruined factory, "Team Meteor." Ash said.

"Pika."

"These guys are worst then, Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Galactic, Plasma, Flare and Skull combined." Ash explained.

"Pika, Pikachu." Pikachu replied as he nodded his head.

"That man didn't even care when admitted when he blew up the train, killed all those people and more." Ash continued.

"Pika."

"I know we came here to prove that I can be a Pokemon Master, but . . . This city no, this Region needs help. People are dying, Pokemon are dying in this region, lives are being ruined and Team Meteor don't even care." Ash added on as he grasped his fist tight.

"Pika, Pi."

Ash turned to the sky, "And we're gonna stop them. No matter what." Ash declared making Pikachu nodded in agreement before Ash turned and headed to a Pokemon Centre.

* * *

Author's notes

Well that's another Chapter done and dusted.

I should have explained this in my first chapter. Unlike the Torren Champion I'm only doing Four moves per Pokemon.

Anyway i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The first of many Gym Battles – Ash vs Julia**

* * *

Ash and Pikachu were outside the gym after a goodnight sleep, "Let's do this." Ash said making Pikachu nod in response.

When they got inside, they saw barricades blocking the way, Ash turned and saw a podium with a screen on it.

Ash walked to it, saw a button, pushed it turning it on, making the screen turn show Ame, "_Hey Ash. I see you're at Julia's Gym._" Ame told Ash.

"Yeah I am." Ash replied.

"_Great. You saw the barricades?_" She asked.

Ash nodded in response, "Yeah. What are they for?" Ash asked.

"_They are for and I'm quoting here, 'Everyone who comes to my Gym should experience the excitement and joy of boom-booms.' There are Voltorbs around the gym just pick them up, put them against the barricade and they'll take care of the rest. Good luck_." Ame explained before the screen turned off.

Ash and Pikachu sweat dropped by what Ame told them, "I sure hope, all the gyms aren't like this." Ash said out loud.

"Pika, pi. Pikachu" Pikachu replied while nodding his head.

Ash battled trainers that were protecting the Gym and got through the barricades by making the Voltorbs exploded at them. When Ash got past the final barricade, he and Pikachu saw a door and walked through it

When Ash got past the door he was now inside a room, there he saw Julia standing at the back of the room, he looked up and saw six pink flags apart from each other with the first one having nothing, the second one having 'KA', the third, 'BO', the fourth, 'OM', the fifth one has three explanation marks on it and the final one had nothing on it as well.

Ash and Pikachu sweat dropped before turning to Julia who is watching him with a smile, "How do you like my Gym?" She asked.

"It's . . . creative and unique." Ash answered unsure how to really put it into words.

Julia smile, "Great! Since this is your first Gym battle here in the Reborn Region. I should welcome you." Julia explained as she turned around.

Ash and Pikachu raised an eyebrow, Julia got out her pompoms and started doing a dance, "Welcome to the Super-Duper Ultra-Hyper Electro- Dazzle Happy Boom-Time House of Cheer!" She shouted as she raised her right hand in the air and faced Ash and Pikachu again.

Ash and Pikachu merely starred at her. They saw Julia putting her left pompom against her head and leaned on it, "Nah, that doesn't seem right, something's missing." She thought about it for a bit until with her eyes closed and tapping her right foot on the ground.

After a few minutes she opened her eyes wide open as a lightbulb appeared above her head, "I know, more banners, streamers and, and . . . I know Fireworks!" She shouted as she stretched out her arms upwards.

Ash and Pikachu were surprised when she mentioned Fireworks inside, "I think that's a bit much Julia. And is that even legal?" Ash asked her.

"Mmmm, maybe. Ah well, I'll work it out later. For now, let us begin!" Julia shouted as she threw her pompoms to the side, then a little robot with wheels, with a red flag on its right hand while a white on his left came out of a secret room and rolled to the side centre of the field.

"_The battle between, Ash the challenger and the super-duper Julia will now begin. Each side will use 6 Pokemon and the battle will be over when all the Pokemon on one side are unable continue. Furthermore, both trainers are allowed the substitute. Battle Begin! BOOM!_" The robot explained as the robot raised its arms in the air imitating Julia.

"Alright! Minun! Let's go BOOM!" The Cheering minus Pokemon appeared and jumped up and down in excitement.

Ash smiled at this, "Ok, Gible I choose you!" Ash shouted as his Dragon and Ground type appeared with a battle cry.

"I'll kick us off! Quick Attack let's go!" Minun started to dash towards Gible with her body surrounded by a white light.

"Catch it!" When Minun was about to slam into Gible, he opened his mouth, causing Minun to dash into his mouth and Gible closed his mouth.

"Huh?!" Julia shouted in shock as Minun tried to escape Gible's mouth, by failing her arms and legs around.

"Draco Meteor!" Gible raised his head up started to gather orange energy before opening his mouth and shot an orange orb into the sky.

The orb exploded releasing meteors from the orb and crashed into the ground.

When all the meteors were gone it revealed Minun lying on the ground trying to get up, "Rock Smash!" Gible started to run towards Minun with his right fist glowing brown.

"Minun look out!" Minun looked up and saw Gible running towards him.

Minun got back on her feet, "Grass Knot!" Minun eyes glowed green.

Two leaves spout out of the ground and tied a knot around Gible's right leg making him trip over and fell on the ground.

"Now use Quick Attack from behind!" Minun dashed around Gible until she was behind him and headed towards him.

"Dig!" Gible untied himself and started to a hole making Minun miss his target.

Minun turned around and looked down at the hole that Gible made. Minun and Julia are looking around trying to find where he'll spring up.

Suddenly Gible came up from behind Minun and slammed his head on her back sending her into the air, "Finish it with Rock Smash!" Gible's right hand glowed brown and slammed it against Minun's head smashing her into the ground.

As Gible landed in front of Ash facing Julia, while Minun laid on the ground unconscious and with swirly eyes, "_Minun is unable to battle! The winner is Gible_!" The robot said as it raised the white flag.

Julia returned Minun and brought out her second Poke Ball, "Let's go Boom! Geodude!"

An Alolan form Geodude appeared with sparkles appeared around him, but what shocked Ash it that it was a different colour a yellow one with the stones out of his body black.

Ash starred at the Geodude for a bit, "Surprised?" Julia asked.

"Yeah." Ash asked.

"You see in the Reborn Region shiny Pokemon have different colouring and they aren't uncommon. But moving that to one side, let's continue." Julia explained.

Ash smirked, "Alright. Gible use Dragon Pulse!" Gible opened his mouth, fired purple energy which turned into a dragon and flew towards Geodude.

"Use Rollout!" Geodude tucked in and started to roll across the ground making the Dragon Pulse miss its target.

"Catch it!" Gible opened his mouth and caught the rolling Geodude in his mouth.

Ash smiled but when he saw Julia she smirked, "I knew you'd do that." Julia stated.

Ash was a bit shocked by this, "Let's go BOOM with Self-Destruct!" Geodude started to glow yellow.

"Gible spit it out quick!" Ash shouted was about to spit Geodude out of his mouth but Geodude exploded causing an explosion.

Ash and Pikachu turned from the blast, while Julia was jumping up and down, when they turned back, they saw Geodude and Gible lying on the ground next to each other, unconscious and with swirly eyes.

"_Both Pokemon are unable to battle. Send out your next Pokemon._" The robot said as it raised both the white and red flags in the air.

Ash and Julia returned their Pokemon and brought out another Poke Ball, "Quilava I choose you!" Ash shouted as his Johto fire Pokemon appeared with the fire ignited on his head and his rear.

"Let's go boom Plusle!" This time the positive Cheering Pokemon appeared, as well as jumping up and down.

"Plusle use Charge Beam!" Plusle opened her mouth and fired a yellow beam that headed towards Quilava.

Before Ash could response the Charge beam collided with Quilava pushing him back, "_I guess this field increases the speed and power of electric moves._" Ash thought to himself.

Quilava shook it off and glared back to Plusle, "Now use Nuzzle!" Plusle put her arms on her cheeks rubbed them together created electricity and ran towards Quilava.

"Flame Wheel!" Quilava hopped up, curled up in a tire like state, started to spin around creating fire and headed towards Plusle.

The two Pokemon collided with each other but the Nuzzle managed to deliver electric shocks to Quilava's body making him grunt in pain but he pushed through and overpowered Plusle sending her back into her trainer.

Quilava headed back in front of Ash but was now paralyzed, "Charge Beam!" Julia shouted as Plusle fired another yellow beam.

"Eruption!" Quilava pushed through the paralyses, his flames on his head grew and fired a geyser of orange and red fire.

The two attacks went past each other and slammed into the opponents creating explosion at two different ends.

When both smokes were clear it revealed Plusle with burn marks but still conscious, with her kneeling while Quilava is lying on the ground unconscious.

"_Quilava is unable to battle! The winner is Plusle!"_ It raised the red flag.

"Thanks, Quilava return. Alright Staraptor I choose you!" Ash shouted as his Sinnoh Flying Pokemon appeared in the air.

"Choosing a Pokemon that has a type disadvantage. You must be desperate." Julia stated.

"Not really. I believe in my Pokemon." Ash replied.

"If you say so. Plusle Charge Beam!" Plusle fired a yellow beam that headed towards Staraptor.

"Quick Attack and get close!" Staraptor's was surrounded by a white lining and flew down avoiding the beam.

"It's fast!" Julia shouted surprised knowing that her supercharge electric attack missed and Staraptor headed towards Plusle.

"Nuzzle!" Plusle's cheeks were charged by rubbing them and jumped to meet Staraptor.

"Back away!" When Plusle was about to hit Staraptor with Nuzzle, Staraptor flapped his wings hard, making him flew back and making Plusle crash into the ground.

"Close Combat!" Staraptor slammed his feet into Plusle's back making her grunt in pain before she was knocked out.

"_Plusle is unbale to battle! The winner is Staraptor_."

Julia was shocked by the fact a flying type defeating an electric type and returned Plusle.

"Winning with a bad match, I'm impressed. So Voltorb let's go Boom!" Voltorb appeared on the ground.

"Thank you Staraptor, return for now." Ash returned his Flying type and brought out another Poke ball.

"Torkoal I choose you!" Ash released his fire turtle Pokemon who laughed when he was released.

"Charge Beam!" A yellow orb appeared in front of Voltorb before it shot as a beam that headed towards Torkoal.

"Iron Defense!" Torkoal withdrew his head and legs onto his shell.

When the beam collided with his shell it pushed Torkoal back.

When the beam was done, Torkoal came out of his shell unharmed, "Sonic Boom!" Voltorb started to spin around creating sound waves that headed towards Torkoal.

"Flamethrower!" Torkoal opened his mouth and shot a blast of fire from his mouth.

The two attacks collided but the Flamethrower overpowered the Sonic Boom and collided with Voltorb.

"Keep up the pressure, Heat Wave!" Torkoal fired wind of flames that headed towards Voltorb.

"Rollout!" Voltorb started rolling on the ground it collided with the Heat Wave and continued its way towards Torkoal.

Voltorb collided with Torkoal making him stop his attack and pushed him, "Go BOOM Explosion!" Voltorb started to glow.

"Iron Defense!"

Torkoal withdrew his legs and head as Voltorb exploded.

When the explosion died down it revealed Voltorb unconscious, while Torkoal was still conscious but badly damaged and struggling to stay on his feet.

"_Voltorb is unable to battle! The winner is Torkoal_!"

Julia returned Voltorb and brought out her fifth Poke Ball, "Let's go BOOM, Oricorio!" She shouted as the yellow form of Oricorio appeared and started doing a dance like a cheerleader.

"_Go figure she would have one of those_." Ash thought to himself with a smirk.

"Flamethrower!" Torkoal shot a blast of fire from his mouth that headed towards Oricorio.

"Air Cutter!" Oricorio started to spin around really fast creating light blue energy in the form of 'X's.

The Air Cutter managed to cut through the flamethrower and collided with Torkoal pushing him back but remained conscious.

"Work Up!" Oricorio stopped spinning and did a cheer increasing her attack power.

"Now for Acrobatics!" Oricorio started to run towards Torkoal.

"Iron Defense!" Before Torkoal could tuck himself in his shell, Oricorio appeared in front of him and started to hit him from all directions before she slammed her knee on Torkoal's head through the hole in his shell, sending him in the air before crashing into the ground unconscious.

"_Torkoal is unable to battle! The winner is Oricorio_!"

Ash returned Torkoal and brought out another Poke Ball, "Torterra I choose you!" Ash shouted as his fully evolved Sinnoh Grass Starter appeared.

Julia saw the Continent Pokemon, "_Oh, boy this will be tough_." Julia thought to herself.

"Oricorio use Air Slash!" Oricorio started to spin around creating light blue disc blades that headed towards Torterra.

The blades collided with Torterra creating an explosion. Julia smirked when she saw that Torterra got hit.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Torterra who didn't even look brothered.

Julia and Oricorio were shocked by the fact that Torterra took a direct hit but he looked fine, "Guess you've been doing some hardcore training, haven't you?" Ash asked Torterra.

Torterra turned to him and nodded, "_Tor_." He answered before turning back to Oricorio and Julia.

"In that case use Acrobatics!" Oricorio started to run towards Torterra with her body glowing light blue.

"Stone Edge!" Torterra raised his front legs before slamming them on the ground making blue boulders come out of the ground.

One collided under Oricorio causing it to explode and sending her crashing into the roof.

She turned and saw her Pokemon in crater, in the roof and fell out of the crater, "Oricorio!" She shouted in concern.

But Julia was relieved when she landed on Torterra's tree, "Thanks Ash." She thanked.

"No worries." Ash replied.

Julia returned and brought out her final Poke Ball, "Let's go Electrode!" Julia shouted as her partner appeared.

"Use Sonic Boom!" Electrode started spinning on the spot fast, creating white energy waves that headed towards Torterra.

"Leaf Storm!" Torterra roared as his leaves glowed green and fired a cyclone with the leaves being blown around it.

The two attacks collided but Leaf Storm overpowered the Sonic Boom and collided with Electrode pushing it back.

"Use Rollout!" Electrode started to roll towards Torterra.

Electrode slammed into Torterra pushing him back but Torterra raised his head making Electrode go back.

"It's time we wrap this up! Frenzy Plant!"

Torterra raised his front legs in the air as his body was surrounded by a green lining and slammed them into the ground making giant roots spring up from the ground.

"Don't go Boom. Look out!" Julia warned Electrode turned and saw the roots but was too late and slammed into Electrode.

Julia turned as a blast of wind blew her way making her cover her hands above her skirt, when she turned back, she saw Electrode unconscious and with swirly eyes.

"_Electrode in unable to battle! The winner is Torterra! The victor is Ash Ketchum, the challenger! BOOM_!" The robot declared before rolling into his spot in the wall.

Julia sighed, returned Electrode and monitored Ash to come closer to her.

Ash returned Torterra and walked up to Julia, "Well, you can't win them all." Julia said in a very tired tone.

Ash and Pikachu were surprised by the change in the tone of her voice, "Oh yeah. Here's the thingma jiggerbadge." She handed Ash the Volt Badge.

"Well, (Yawn) I'm gonna take a powernap. Goodnight." Julia told Ash.

"Goodnight? It's ten in the morning!" Ash told her.

"Pika!"

Julia didn't reply, she merely slid down the wall fast asleep making Ash and Pikachu sweat drop.

Ash sighed by this, "Let's go." Ash said as he walked out of the gym with Pikachu on his shoulder.

* * *

When they got outside, they saw Victoria walking towards the Gym, "Hi Ash!" She greeted him.

"Pika!" He replied happily.

"Hey Victoria!" Ash also replied.

"Did you win your Gym Battle?" She asked.

Ash held the badge in front of him, "You know it." Ash answered.

"Congratulations. Oh, I heard what happened at Mosswater Factory. Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am." Ash answered.

"That's good, but I heard that some strange stuff is happening in Obsidia Ward!" She explained.

"Strange?" Ash asked with Pikachu raising an eyebrow not liking where this was going.

"Yeah, suddenly vines have been growing out of the ground. Every time they would either cut the vines or burn them, they just grow right back. People and Pokemon have been hurt because these vines and worse." Victoria answered.

Ash and Pikachu eyes wide open in shock, "No way." Ash said shocked.

Victoria nodded confirming this, "Alright. Let's go." Ash said as he started running.

"Do you even know where you're going?!" Victoria shouted making Ash stop.

"No!" Ash answered.

Pikachu sweat dropped while Victoria sighed, "I'll show you the way." Victoria told Ash and she and he started running the other way that Ash was going.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Obsidia Ward and Coral Ward**

* * *

Ash followed Victoria as they ran past the Town Hall and headed towards Obsidia Ward until they were blocked by police guards.

"I'm sorry I can't let you couple go past." One guard said.

Ash and Victoria blushed when the guard called them a couple making Pikachu smirk at them, until they shook that thought out of their head.

"We need to go into Obsidia Ward so we can help." Ash told the guards.

"I'm sorry but we can't, people and Pokemon have been injured by the vines. So, anyone trying to go into Obsidia Ward will be denied to anyone and everyone. And we're trying to evacuate everyone there." One guard explained to the pair.

Before either of them could say anything, "Question: Even to those who have authority?" A familiar voice asked making everyone turn and saw Florinia adjusting her glasses.

"Miss Florinia?!" The guards said surprised when they saw her.

Florinia walked past Ash and Victoria and stopped in front of the guards, "Request: I want you to allow access to be granted to Ash and Victoria. Explanation: Ash was a great asset against Team Meteor at the Mosswater Factory. Victoria is a disciple of the Fighting Gym Leader, Kiki. Allow the perimeter to be accessed for Ash and Victoria so they may proceed." Florinia told the guards.

"Uh . . . yes ma'am." One of the guards said as they moved aside.

Florinia turned her head back at Ash and Victoria, "Access granted: You may proceed." Florinia told the pair before she turned around and walked off.

Leaving Ash and Victoria and they walked past the guards, "I know she's not a robot, but it's easy to see why they call her 'Flobot' and it's really hard to understand what she's saying half the time." Ash told Victoria.

"I agree." Victoria replied.

"_But the main thing I want to know is, why did she become like this?_" Ash asked himself.

Soon the pair walked pasted the guards and saw just how bad the situation is. Vines are growing all over the place the road and the buildings.

"Charizard I choose you!" Ash shouted as his fully evolved Fire Kanto starter appeared.

"Flamethrower on the vines!" Charizard shot a blast of fire at the vine reducing it to ash but a new one grew immediately in its place.

Victoria turned to Ash, "I told you so." She said to Ash.

Ash returned Charizard, "Yeah you did. Alright, let's spilt up you go South and I'll go North. Let's text each other if we find a way." Ash explained to Victoria.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan to me. And be careful Ash." Victoria warned.

"You too." Ash replied. Soon the two trainers went in different directions.

Ash walked for a bit until he saw the road with a massive hole in it, "Well I guess that's out of the question." Ash said.

"Pikachu."

Ash looked around and saw a Day Care Centre, "Maybe they'll know a way." Ash guessed as he walked inside where he saw an elder man and woman.

"Excuse me!" Ash called out making them turn to him.

"Hello young man how can we-" the Elder man said before he's eyes raised in shock.

"I'm sorry but were closed so I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." The man said.

Ash turned to a sign that was on the door and saw the opening hours, "You guys don't close until 10 pm." Ash told the pair.

They started to get nervous and sweat which Ash saw, "Who are you?!" Ash asked.

"We're-"

"Don't try and pretend your someone else. Who are you?" Ash asked again narrowing his eyes.

The elder couple started laughing evilly until they threw off disguises, revealing Team Meteor grunt making Ash and Pikachu narrow their eyes at them.

"Well since you found us out. We'll have to silence you to prevent anyone else from finding out about us." One grunt said.

"We'll see." Ash replied.

The camera turned to looking outside the building, "Flamethrower and Thunderbolt!" An explosion came from inside building making smoke go out the windows.

The camera went back inside revealing Ash had Charizard out and Pikachu out, all three are looking at the grunts with Jangmo-o and a light blue Minior lying in front of them.

"Where are the real Day Care people?" Ash demanded to know.

"We're not telling you a damn thing." One of the grunts replied.

Ash turned to Charizard and nodded.

Charizard walked to the grunts, grabbed them by their vests and slammed into the wall, "Tell me where they are otherwise, my Charizard will be able to discover what meat tastes like." Ash threatens surprising Charizard and Pikachu.

The grunts saw the look in his eyes telling them he was dead serious, "They in a Wearhouse in Coral Ward." One answered.

"A Wearhouse?" Ash repeated.

Ash looked down for a bit until he turned to the grunts, "Where is Coral Ward?" Ash continued.

"Yeah, if you head South from here, you'll be able to go there, but you can't get in without the Key which we don't have. So good luck brat." The female grunt replied.

Ash growled turned to Pikachu, "Iron Tail and knock them out." Ash ordered making Pikachu nod in response.

Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder, with his tail glowing silver and slammed them into the grunts knocking them out.

Pikachu hopped back on Ash's shoulders, with Ash returning Charizard making the grunts fall on the ground and walked out of the building.

Ash told the officers about the Day Care and he promised them that he'll save them. He texted Victoria telling her what happened, she replied telling him that she was waiting for him by an alleyway where she went.

* * *

Ash walked and saw Victoria leaning on a pole, "Hey Victoria!" Ash called out making Victoria turn to him.

"Hey Ash!" She replied.

"North is out of the question." Ash told her.

"Yeah. So, you're going to find the Day Care people?" She asked.

"I have to." Ash answered without hesitation.

Victoria was surprised when she heard the determination in his voice. She turned down the way she took, "This may be the only way to get out of this area. But it dangerous, some people tried to attack me and." Victoria explained as she covered her arms across her chest with a blush on her cheeks not looking at Ash.

Ash got the message, "I understand. Victoria." Ash said making Victoria turn to him.

"I'll protect you." Ash told her.

"Thanks, but I don't want to be a burden to you." She replied.

"Don't worry about it, come let's go." He suggested.

Victoria thought about it for bit until she nodded and the pair walked through the building.

Victoria stared at Pikachu, "Hey Ash." Victoria called out making Ash and Pikachu turned to her.

"Why don't you put Pikachu in his Poke Ball?" She asked.

"You see, Pikachu doesn't like being in it one bit." Ash answered with Pikachu nodding to that.

"Wow. I had no idea." Victoria replied as the pair continued.

They battled against trainers who wanted to take Victoria but Ash protected her. They had to leap over some broken floor with Ash helping Victoria over some of the more wider gaps.

* * *

The pair continued walking until, they heard a noise coming from downstairs and went down and saw a box moving on its own.

Victoria was now scarred out of her mind and hid behind Ash while grabbing his shirt while Ash was staring at the moving box in shock.

The box soon moved to the next room. Ash followed the box with Victoria following him from behind and continued to hold onto his shirt.

They walked into the next room and saw the box upright empty next to some stairs heading up.

Ash picked the box up, "Looks like a Pokemon was inside, making it look like the box was moving on its own." Ash explained making Victoria sigh in relief and letting go of his shirt.

Ash turned to the stairs, "It must've gone upstairs." Ash continued as he walked upstairs with Victoria following him.

They went out a door and they were on the roof. They saw another door just ahead of them, and it was closing. Ash narrowed his eyes as they walked towards that door, opened it and walked inside.

They jumped over more flooring and went down some stairs until they heard a sound.

Ash looked around and saw a Scraggy walking into another room, "That was a Scraggy." Ash said.

"It must live here." Victoria added on.

Soon the pair walked into the room and saw two more Scraggy's and a Scrafty.

The Scrafty was glaring at the humans with an annoyed looked while narrowing his eyes.

Victoria was about to release a Poke Ball, "Wait." Ash stopped her grabbed his Poke Dex replaced one of his Pokemon with a new one and he released it revealing it to be his Scraggy.

"Oh yeah." Victoria understood what Ash was doing.

Ash nodded in response, turned and kneeled down to his Scraggy making Scraggy turn to his trainer, "Scraggy can you ask them to let us through, we just want to leave this place and we don't any trouble." Ash requested making Scraggy nod in response and walked towards the Scrafty gang.

The three Scraggy's were about to intercept him, until Scrafty raised his right arm telling them to stop and Scrafty walked in front a bit.

Ash's Scraggy was looking up at Scrafty, "_Scraggy_._ Scra, Scra, Ggy, Scraggy. Scraggy, Scrag, Scraggy." _Scraggy explained to Scrafty.

He merely narrowed his eyes at Scraggy, glanced at the humans before glancing back at Scraggy.

"_Scraf, Scraf, Ty. Scrafty."_ Scrafty replied as he pointed at Scraggy.

Scraggy narrowed his eyes, turned to Ash, raised his right arm, clasped his fist, did an uppercut in the air and pointed to Scrafty.

Victoria was confused but Ash got the message, "So Scrafty won't let us past if you defeat him on a one-on-one battle, right?" Ash asked making Scraggy nod in response.

Ash tuned to Scrafty and nodded at Ash.

Ash nodded in response, "Then we accept your challenge!" Ash shouted making Scrafty nod in response.

Ash turned to Victoria, "Can you watch Pikachu please?" Ash requested.

"Of course, I can." Victoria answered as he jumped off Ash's shoulder and landed on her right shoulder.

The Scraggy's that lived here moved to the side.

Scrafty and Ash's Scraggy glared at each other, "Scraggy use Headbutt!" Scraggy started running towards his evolved form with his head lowered.

Scraggy jumped up and aimed his head at Scrafty's head.

But Scrafty tilted his head to the right making Scraggy crash into the ground.

Scraggy shook his head, held it a bit in pain and turned to Scrafty seeing that he was looking down at him, "Focus Blast!" Scraggy created a blue sphere and threw it towards Scrafty.

Scrafty's right knee glowed brown slammed it into the sphere making it go through the ceiling and causing the ceiling to break and making the pieces fall to the ground.

Soon it started to rain, making the rain come through the hole in the ceiling, causing Scraggy and Scrafty to get wet, "Scraggy use Leer!"

Scraggy narrowed his eyes and casted a glare at Scrafty, but he didn't look fazed by this.

"_This is going well. That Scrafty must have a lot more experience then Scraggy."_ Victoria thought to herself.

Scrafty opened his mouth and fired purple energy which turned into a dragon and flew towards Scraggy.

"Roll and dodge, follow it with Headbutt!" Scraggy rolled to the front avoided the Dragon Pulse but did grazed Scraggy's right knee, making him grunt a bit in pain.

He jumped and slammed his head into Scrafty's chest pushing him back a bit.

Scrafty's right knee glowed brown and slammed Scraggy's chest sending him into the air.

"Scraggy!" Ash shouted in concern.

"_Scrafty took that hit on purpose so, he can land a hit on Scraggy with a High Jump Kick._" Victoria thought to herself.

Scrafty jumped up with his right fist surrounded by eletcrirty, "Intercept it with Focus Blast!"

Scraggy spun around so that he was facing downwards and created a blue sphere in his right hand.

Scraggy and Scrafty slammed their attacks together creating an explosion. Scrafty crashed into a wall behind the Wild Scraggy's, while Scraggy was shot into the air before he crashed into a wall as well behind Ash

"Scraggy!" Ash shouted again.

Soon Scrafty jumped through the hole and landed back to where he was at the start with his right knee bruised a bit.

He turned to where Scraggy crashed and soon Scraggy unburied himself and limped back to Ash with Scrafty just watching him.

When he was back in front of Ash, he turned back to Scrafty, "Are you ok?" Ash asked in concern.

Scraggy nodded in response while looking at Scrafty and started to pant badly, "_Scraggy can't take much more of this. What do I do?_" Ash asked himself.

Scraggy just stood there looking at Scrafty who was looking down at him, until Scraggy slammed his eyes shut.

And much to everyone's surprise a blue aura appeared beneath Scraggy's feet, Scraggy opened his eyes, then he roared, jumped in the air and flew towards Scrafty with the aura now surrounding his whole body.

"That's Head Smash!" Victoria shouted in shock.

Scrafty's right fist became surrounded by electricity and swung it forwards.

The two collided again but Scraggy overpower Scrafty, slamming into his chest and making him crash into a wall creating an explosion.

Scraggy jumped out of the smoke and landed in front of Ash with him suffering from the aftereffects.

"That's amazing Scraggy! You learned Head Smash!" Ash shouted proud by what Scraggy did.

He placed his right hand on his chest with pride, making his rubber pants fall down.

Soon, they saw Scrafty jumped out of the rubble, landed across from Scraggy and casting a death glare.

"Think you can do it once more?" Ash asked making Scraggy nod in response and with determination.

"Then use Head Smash!" Scraggy jumped up surrounded his body with blue aura and headed towards Scrafty.

But much to Ash's and Victoria's shock Scrafty was surrounded by the same aura and started to dash towards the incoming Scraggy.

The two Pokemon collided creating an explosion that went through the ceiling making everyone inside turn away.

When the explosion died down everyone turned back and saw Scrafty still standing but panting while Scraggy was lying with his back on the ground trying to get up.

Scrafty slammed his right foot on Scraggy's chest making him grunt, looked up at Scrafty, saw him casting a glare and panting heavily.

"_Scrag, Scraggy, Ggy_." Scraggy said as he let his head fall on the ground with his eyes closed and soon the rain stopped but the dark clouds remained.

Scrafty withdrew his leg, pick him up, walked to Ash and handed Scraggy to him.

Ash took Scraggy before looking back at Scrafty, "_Scraf, Scarf_." He merely said before turning to the three other Scraggy's and nodded his head.

"_Scraggy!_" They all said in unison before Scrafty walked around Ash and headed out the door with the other Scraggy's following their leader out of the door.

Ash turned to Victoria, "I think Scrafty approved of Scraggy's fighting style and that's why he's letting us go through." Victoria guessed.

"Yeah I think you're right." Ash replied before turning back to Scraggy.

"You were amazing Scraggy. I'm proud of you and well done on learning Head Smash." Ash told Scraggy who tried to headbutt Ash's cheek but it came in the form of a tap, making Ash laugh bit.

"Return and take a long-earned rest." Ash added on before he returned him to his Poke Ball and replaced it with his Poke Ball he had earlier.

Pikachu jumped back on Ash's shoulder and the two walked out.

Soon the path spilt into two ash saw the Coral Ward downwards, "Well I'm going to Coral Ward where are you going?" Ash asked.

"I think I'm gonna head back to the West side and see what I can do from there." Victoria answered.

"You sure?" Ash asked again.

Victoria nodded in response, "Yes I'm sure." She answered.

Ash nodded in response, "If anything happens let me know." Ash told Victoria making her nod in response before heading back inside.

* * *

Ash walked South and headed to Coral Ward. When he got into Coral Ward and notice a type of mist that is surrounded the whole area but it was a pink mist. He continued walking until he saw silhouette of a person in the mist.

Ash walked towards the person until he saw a woman standing on a dock.

She looked to be in her early 20's, she is wearing blue boots with black tights, a purple skirt with a blue trimming around it along with yoga pants, she is also wearing a dark blue short sleeved shirt, her hair is teal colour but brighter then Julia that it's curled at the ends as it makes its wat down to the bottom of her back and she's wearing beautiful blue sapphire bracelets on each wrist, one that looked like you can buy it at a market while the other one was a lot brighter then the other one.

She turned and saw Ash, "Hello there." She greeted him.

"Hello ma'am. What are you doing?" Ash asked.

She turned to where she was looking before, Ash turned and saw a terrified Popplio standing on a platform where a lighthouse is and the poison water was getting close to him but he can't move.

"That poor Popplio is stranded over there." The women explained.

Ash and Pikachu are shocked, "I'm a water trainer, but I can't let my Pokemon touch the water otherwise they might." She explained not daring to finish the sentence.

"Well, well, well, look who I found." A familiar voice called out making the two turn to see a silhouette in the mist walking towards them.

When he came to view, they saw Cain, "Hey Ashy." He greeted.

"Hey . . . Cain." Ash replied nervous.

"What's going on?" Cain asked curious about what's going.

"That poor Popplio is stranded." The women answered as she turned back to where she was looking.

Cain turned and saw the frightened Popplio, "Ah, I see. And here I thought you were going to challenge Amaria to a battle." Cain guessed.

"Who?" Ash asked.

"Me." The women said making Ash and Pikachu turn to the women.

"My name is Amaria." Amaria introduced herself.

Ash nodded before turning back to Cain "Why would I want to battle her?" Ash asked.

"Because she is the Water Gym leader and her power is off the meter~" He answered in singsong.

Ash turned to Amaria shocked while she turned to Cain, "Why are you singing?" She asked.

"Just trying to lighten the mood." He answered as he shrugged his shoulders.

"If you not going to help, then get lost." She replied annoyed while getting nervous for the little water Alola Starter.

"No need to be mean, we'll work this out together." He explained as he brought out an Alolan Grimer.

"In no time, we'll be at your side! We're a team on a roller coaster ride. Each one of us knows just what to do~" Cain sung as the Grimer jumped in the muddy water and started to swim where Popplio is.

"Hey, Popplio, hop on!" Cain shouted as the Popplio jumped on Grimer's head as he started to swim to the other side.

"Oh baby, listen to me. We're gonna, gonna, gonna set you free~" He finished, Grimer jumped out of the water, landed next to Cain and the Popplio jumped off and landed on the dock.

Ash, Pikachu and Amaria applauded Cain and his Grimer as they bowed, "That was amazing!" Amaria complemented.

"Thanks, but I usually get that from guys." Cain replied making Ash and Pikachu confused.

Cain returned Grimer "Well, ta-ta." He started to walk away but Popplio followed him.

Cain turned and saw Popplio smiling at him, "Aww, he likes you." Amaria told Cain.

"Yeah you should take Popplio with you." Ash added on.

Cain gave an awkward smile, "Sorry, but my go to are Poison types, so I can't take this little cutie with me." Cain explained before walking again but Popplio continued to follow him.

Cain turned to Popplio again, "You're not going to give up until I agree to take you, aren't you?" Cain asked with Popplio nodding his head making Cain sigh in response and rubbing his right hand on the back of his head unsure what to do.

Amaria than had an idea, "How about a battle. Between you and Ashy." Amaria suggested.

This made Ash a little annoyed while Cain and Pikachu just laughed by this.

Ash turned to her, "My name is Ash." Ash corrected her.

"Oh sorry." Amaria apologized.

Cain turned form them to Popplio who looked at him with determination in his eyes.

Cain smirked, "Ok, I guess a battle won't hurt. Well Ash let's battle." Cain said.

"Ok, but let's make this quick, I have things to do." Ash said making Cain nod in response.

"Ok. Popplio play time!" Popplio hopped until he was ready to go.

"Totodile I choose you!" Ash shouted as his Johto Starter appeared and did a small dance.

"So cute!" Amaria squealed with hearts in her eyes by Ash's Totodile.

"That is a cute and energetic little thing. Let's see how well it will go. Popplio use Disarming voice!"

Popplio fired soundwaves form his mouth with hearts around it, "Jump up then use Ice Beam!"

Totodile jumped out of the way, opened his mouth and fire light blue electricity that headed towards Popplio.

It collided with Popplio making him slide back but didn't deal that much damage.

"Pound!" Popplio started to hop towards Totodile as he landed.

"Grab it!"

Totodile opened his mouth, Popplio was about to slam his flipper, Totodile closed his mouth of Popplio's flipper making him shout in pain.

"Disarming Voice!"

"Don't let go!"

Popplio fired those sound waves again at Totodile point blank but Totodile kept held. When Popplio stopped Totodile started to dance again lifting Popplio in the air, before slamming it down on the ground and this repeated.

"Is . . . He . . . dancing?" Amaria asked confused by the fact a Pokemon is dancing during a battle.

"Hydro Pump!" Totodile opened his mouth releasing Popplio from his grip and fired a blast of water that collided with Popplio point blank sending him flying.

Popplio landed in front of Cain unconscious and with swirly eyes.

Cain threw a Poke Ball at Popplio catching it, he grabbed it put it in his pocket and brought out another Poke Ball.

"Grimer play time!" The same Grimer who saved Popplio appeared.

"Let's do this Totodile use Hydro Pump!" Totodile fired a blast of water that headed towards Grimer.

"Down." Grimer lowered his whole body to the ground making the Hydro Pump go over him.

Ash and Totodile are shocked by this, "Acid Spray!" Grimer lifted himself back up ad shot an orb of green liquid.

It collided with Totodile pushing him back but felt weaker than before, "Headbutt!" Totodile started to run towards Grimer as he lowered his head.

Cain smirked, "Harden." Grimer's body glowed shite as if it was now made from metal.

Totodile slammed into Grimer but when he did his body stiffened by how hard Grimer is.

"Now use Acid Spray!" Grimer fired another green orb from his mouth that collided with Totodile sending him flying.

Ash ran back a bit and caught Totodile in his arms, surprising Amaria, "You ok?!" Ash asked Totodile who turned to him and nodded.

"Thanks, Totodile, get some rest." Ash returned his water started.

"_He cares for his Pokemon. Ash appears to be a special trainer_." Amaria thought to herself with a smile.

Ash brought out another Poke Ball, "Boldore I choose you!" Ash Rock Unova Pokemon appeared.

"Grimer use Acid Spray!"

"Rock Blast!"

Grimer fired a green orb from his mouth, Boldore fired four silver energy waves.

One collided with the Acid Spray and cancelled each other out but the other three collided with Grimer each one pushing him back.

"Now use Rock Smash!" Boldore jumped up with his right crystal glowing brown.

"Harden!" Grimer's body glowed silver and braced himself.

Ash smirked, "Flash Cannon!" Boldore fired two silver beams from his eyes that merged into one and slammed into Grimer pushing him back and lowered his guard.

"Look out!" Cain shouted as Grimer looked up only to see Boldore above him.

Boldore slammed his right crystal into Grimer's head slamming him into the ground.

After Boldore slammed into Grimer, he lifted his crystal showing Grimer unconscious.

"_Amazing! Ash knew Cain would use Harden so he wanted to take advantage of that by using a move to lower Grimer's guard and then Boldore would move in with a Rock Smash_." Amaria thought to herself amazed by how skilled Ash is.

Cain returned Grimer and brought out his third Poke Ball, "Cubone come out and play!" A Cubone appeared.

"Boldore return." Ash returned Boldore and brought out another Poke ball.

"Bulbasaur I choose you!" Ash's Kanto Grass and Poison started Pokemon appeared.

"Interesting. Cubone use Bone Club!" Cubone started to run as he prepared to hit Bulbasaur with his bone.

"Jump up."

When Cubone swung his bone Bulbasaur jumped in the air making Cubone and Cain turn to him.

"Bullet Seed!" Bulbasaur aimed his bulb at Cubone and fired a barrage of seeds with green lining around them.

"Defend with the bone!" Cubone held his bone out, started to spin around on the spot very fast, the bone slammed into the seeds making them fly in all directions but not hitting Cubone.

"Vine Whip and grab the bone!" When Bulbasaur landed he extended his vines, grabbed the bone and stopping Cubone from spinning.

Cubone's eyes wide, held the bone tighter and the two started to play tug-o-war.

"Solar Beam!" Bulbasaur started to gather energy on top of his bulb, while not letting go.

"_Tch. What do I do? Cubone can't move due to Bulbasaur holding his bone_." Cain thought to himself

Soon Bulbasaur was finishing charging his attack, "Bulbasaur, let go of the bone." Bulbasaur smirked as he released his grip from the bone making Cubone fall back and landed on the ground.

"Fire!" Bulbasaur fired a yellow energy beam from his bulb.

"Get out of the way!" Cubone tried to move but the beam was too fast and slammed into Cubone creating an explosion.

When the dust cleared it revealed Cubone unconscious.

Cain returned Cubone and brought out his final Poke Ball, "Nidorino come out and play!"

The evolved form of Nidoran appeared, "_So he evolved_." Ash thought himself.

"Bulbasaur return. Hawlucha I choose you!" Ash shouted as Hawlucha appeared with a pose.

"Interesting. Use Horn Attack!" Nidorino started running towards Hawlucha with his horn glowing white.

Nidorino slammed into Hawlucha making him slide back but reminded standing.

"Grab him by the horn!" Hawlucha grabbed Nidorino's horn with his right hand.

"Karate Chop and don't stop!" Hawlucha's left hand started to glow white and running slamming it into Nidorino over and over really fast. (Think of what he did when he was versing Machamp)

"Poison Sting!" Nidorino opened his mouth and fired poison needles at Hawlucha.

Hawlucha did grunt in pain but he kept going, "In that case Double Kick!"

Nidorino slammed his front right foot on Hawlucha's left foot making him grunt in pain and released his grip from Nidorino's horn.

Nidorino jumped and slammed his left front into Hawlucha's chest making him slide back.

"Flying Press!" Hawlucha jumped in the air spun around and headed towards Nidorino.

"Jump away and then use Horn Attack!"

When Hawlucha was about to slam into Nidorino he jumped out of the way making Hawlucha crash into the ground.

When Nidorino landed he started running towards Hawlucha with his horn glowing white.

He slammed into Hawlucha making him slide across the ground until he stopped in front of Ash unconscious.

"_Cain is also quite impressive_." Amaria thought to herself. As Ash returned Hawlucha and brought out another Poke Ball.

"You're up again Boldore! I choose you!" Ash shouted as Boldore appeared again.

"Double Kick!" Nidorino started running towards Boldore.

"Take it."

Nidorino slammed his front feet against Boldore's face but he withstood it.

"Rock Blast!" Boldore fired three silver energy waves at Nidorino point blank sending Nidorino flying until he landed on his feet in front of Cain.

"Poison Sting!"

"Flash Cannon!"

Nidorino fired a barrage purple needles that headed towards Boldore, while he fired two silver beams that merged into one.

The two attacks collided with both Pokemon continued their attacks.

The Flash Cannon pushed through bit until it overpowered the Poison Sting, collided into Nidorino and exploded.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Nidorino unconscious.

Cain sighed as he returned Nidorino, "Great battle Ashy. Until next time." Cain said before walking away.

"You too!" Ash called out.

"That was quite the battle Ash." Amaria said making Ash to her.

"I think you can help with the plants overpowering the town." Amaria continued.

"Sure, we'll help but I got to do a few things." Ash replied.

"Pika!"

"Bold!"

Amaria smiled at Ash and his Pokemon, "Meet me outside the entrance of Coral Ward." Amaria told Ash before walking away.

Ash returned Boldore he walked around and saw a Gym that has been destroyed, "Wonder what happened to the leader?" Ash asked.

"Pika?"

Ash continued walking until he found another warehouse. He knocked on it and then knocks came from the inside.

Ash released Boldore again, "Rock Smash on the door!" Boldore slammed his crystal smash through the door.

The real Day Care People walked out of smash door, "Thank you, young man." The woman thanked Ash.

"Indeed, thank you." The man added on.

"No worries, I suggest you get back to the Day Care Centre." Ash suggested making the two, Day Care people nod and walked away.

Ash left as well, he headed to the Pokemon Centre healed his team and switched his Pokemon, "Now, let's get rid of those vines." Ash suggested making Pikachu nod in response and headed back to the entrance.

* * *

Author's notes

Well that's another Chapter done and dusted.

Ash saved the Day Care People. He met Amaria, Scraggy learned Head Smash and Ash and Cain battled for the second time ending in Ash's victory.

So, I hope you guys enjoyed, let me know what you think in the review and I'll see you next time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Monster of Vines**

* * *

Ash found Amaria leaning on a wall at the entrance to Obsidia Ward, "Hello Ash." She greeted.

"Hey Amaria." Ash replied.

"Pika!"

"You weren't waiting, long were you?" Ash asked.

"Not at all, it was only for a few minutes." Amaria answered as she stopped leaning on the wall.

"Follow me please." Amaria continued as she led the way with Ash following her.

Soon the pair arrived a park but Ash and Pikachu saw a dark teal Tangrowth.

But what surprised Ash is that it has one giant eye at the centre but it was closed, vines are growing all around it's body, hanging in the air as well, metal amour on his arms and has three claws.

"Observation: Ash has made contact with Amaria." Ash and Amaria turned and saw Florinia with Victoria.

Amaria smiled when she saw her, "Hey Rini, Vic!" She shouted.

"Hey Amy." Victoria replied.

"Greetings: Hello Amaria." Florinia replied.

"Oh, come on. You know I like being call Amy." She pouted.

"Correction: Hello Amy." Florinia corrected in the same emotionless tone.

Amaria sighed, "Next time do it with more emotion." Amaria requested.

"Noted." Florinia replied.

Everyone turned to the Tangrowth, "Let's go." Victoria said as she started to run towards Tangrowth.

"Reply: I'm with you." Florinia started to run towards it as well.

"Wait for me!" Amaria added on as she ran after them.

Tangrowth slowly started to opened its eye until it snapped it wide open, glowed green and vines shot up from the ground wrapping around Victoria's, Amaria's and Florinia's arms, legs, stomach, necks and lifted them into the air.

"Victoria! Florinia! Amaria!" Ash shouted as he ran towards the women.

"Iron Tail!" Pikachu jumped in the air with his tail glowing silver.

Another vine grabbed Pikachu's right leg lifting him in the air, "Pi? Pika!"

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted in concern as the vine threw him and crash into a tree on his head knocking him out.

Ash ran towards Pikachu, "Pikachu!" Ash lifted his partner to see he was still breathing but was out cold.

Ash turned to the Tangrowth, "That was amazing Tangrowth!" A happy and cheerful female voice called out making Ash turned to the source.

He saw a man, he was wearing gray shoes that match his jeans, with a black shirt that has a cape hooked around it, with a hood attached to it, his left eye is being covered by his hair that appeared to be medium and black and striking yellow eyes.

"See! I told you that Tangrowth is capable of this!" He continued while jumping on the spot.

"Yes. However, we must continue to observe his energy to make sure he remains stable." A smarter female voice replied but it came from the same person.

"Forget about that! What are we going to do about these intruders?!" An angry male voice asked while referring to the gym leaders and Victoria but didn't notice Ash.

"I vote we leave them." The smart voice suggested.

"But if we leave them, they'll die leaving the poor boy alone." The happier voice replied.

"What boy?!" Both the angry and smart voice asked.

He turned and pointed at Ash who is starring at the person.

The person put his right hand under his chin, turned to the girls before turning back to Ash.

"Only four? I was expecting an army." The smart voice said.

"Even an army is no much for Tangrowth!" The angry voice replied.

Ash is confused by what's going on in front of him, "I'm I missing something?" Ash asked while still holding Pikachu.

"Yes, you are loser!" The same voice shouted.

"Now, now Zero, that's no way to treat strangers." The smart voice mentioned.

"Yeah. You meanie." The happy voice added on with a pout.

Ash was getting annoyed by the second, "Forgive us. I think it's only fair that we introduce ourselves." The smart voice said.

"We?" Ash repeated confused.

"Yeah! My name is Zero!" The angry voice shouted.

"My name is Eve." The smart voice added on.

"And my name is Lumi!" Th cheerful voice added.

"And together we are ZEL!" All three voices shouted in unison.

It didn't helped Ash understanding what was happening, "Zero, Lumi our new friend here is having trouble understanding what's going on. Why you two take a back seat, while I explain things." Eve suggested.

"Whatever." Zel replied.

"Sure, later E." zeL added on.

"Now then, to put it simply, we are three different personalities in one body." zEl explained to Ash.

"_Multiple personalities. That's a new one_." Ash thought to himself.

"What's that then?" Ash asked pointing at Tangrowth.

zEl turned to the machine and Tangrowth attached to it, "PULSE." zEl simply answered.

"PULSE?" Ash repeated.

"Yes. It's a machine I created. It serves as a hybridization-amplification mechanic, enhancing a Pokemon strength and combat in battle." zEl explained as she turned back to Ash.

Ash looked down with his hair shadowing his eyes, "You do realize that your machine is hurting people and Pokemon and ruining their lives." Ash told him as he clasped his fist.

zEl merely starred at him, "Well I cannot deny that it has hurt people, but it doesn't matter." zEl replied.

Ash looked back at ZEL with a glare, "If you don't value innocent lives then one day you should prepare to give up your own." Ash stated.

zEl didn't look brothered, "Believe me when I say this, I know what that almost felt like." Lumi replied coming back not in a happy voice but a dead set serious voice.

Ash was surprised when he heard the seriousness in Lumi's voice.

"You threating us?!" Zel came back.

"You know it's not nice to threaten others." zeL added on without the seriousness.

"I thought I told you two to step aside." zEl said.

"You did. But we were getting bored. Let's bury this guy." zeL said in a darker tone.

"I agree!" Zel shouted.

"(Sigh), I also favour that." zEl added on.

"Tangrowth!" All three shouted as Tangrowth glanced his eye at Ash, freed himself from the machine and walked in front of ZEL.

Ash placed Pikachu next to a tree, "Leavanny I choose you!" Ash's Unova Grass and Bug type appeared with a bow. But when he saw his opponent, he started to sweat a bit.

"Razor Leaf, let's go!" Leaving lowered his head with the leaf on his head glowing green and fired multiple leaves that headed towards Tangrowth.

They collided with Tangrowth but he didn't even flinch or moved an inch.

Ash growled while Leaving narrowed his eyes at Tangrowth, "In that case X-Scissor!"

Leavanny's leaf hands glowed lime green, slashed them in the form of 'X' and headed towards Tangrowth.

"As if that will work. Power Whip!" Zel shouted as Tangrowth's eye glowed green as vines appeared out of the ground glowing green and slammed them into Leavanny making him slide across the ground.

"Leavanny!" Ash shouted in concern as Leaving slowly got back on his feet.

"String Shot!" Leaving shot thread from his mouth and wrapped around Tangrowth.

"X-Scissor!" Leaving dashed towards Tangrowth his hands on 'X' motion.

"How naïve. Tangrowth!" zEl shouted as Tangrowth broke free from the thread with ease.

Ash's gasped, "Leavanny back away!"

"Too late. Time for you to go night-night. Acid Spray!" zeL. Tangrowth raised his right hand created a green sphere and threw it towards Leavanny.

The sphere collided with Leavanny making him slide across the ground again on his back. He stopped in front of Ash unconscious and with swirly eyes.

Ash returned Leaving and brought out another Poke Ball, "Swellow I choose you!" Ash's Hoenn Flying type appeared in the air.

"A Flying type." zEl pointed out.

"Air Slash!" Swellow flapped his wings hard creating a light blue disc blade of energy that headed towards Tangrowth.

"Ancient Power!" zEl.

Tangrowth slammed his hands into the ground making boulders appear in the air around him.

The Air Slash smashed into one boulder. The other boulders started to head towards Swellow.

"Descend and then into Aerial Ace!" Swellow flew down avoiding the boulders and flew towards Tangrowth his body giving off a white light.

He slammed into Tangrowth pushing him back a bit, but much to Ash's shock Tangrowth merely looked down at Swellow not fazed by the hit.

"I can see that your Pokemon have been well raised with love." zEl pointed out.

"However, there's only so much power and strength you can get from love. Power Whip!" Zel added on.

Vines shot out of the ground glowing green and slammed into Swellow sending him in the air spinning around.

"_Swellow_!"

"Ancient Power!" zeL.

Boulders appeared around Tangrowth and flew towards and all slammed into Swellow creating an explosion.

"Swellow!" Ash shouted in concern as he saw Swellow flying out of the smoke and crashed into the ground unconscious.

Ash returned Swellow and turned ZEL, with his hair shadowing his eyes and saw ZEL smirking at him, "Won't don't you give up." zEl suggested.

"Yeah! You can't defeat our PULSE Tangrowth with your Pokemon!" Zel added on.

Ash said nothing but brought out another Poke Ball, "If I give up. A lot of people and Pokemon are going to get hurt and die. And I have to save Victoria, Amaria and Florinia. So-" Ash turned to ZEL with determination in his eyes.

"-I'll never give up 'til it's over! Infernape I choose you!" Ash shouted as his fully evolved Sinnoh Fire and Fighting type starter appeared on all fours with his knuckles clasped.

ZEL put his right hand on his chin, "I must admit, I quite admire your determination." zEl mentioned.

"Yeah! You sound like a super hero from those comic books we used to read!" zeL added on happily as she pumped her right fist in the air.

He then put his left hand over his eyes and speared his Ring and Index fingers revealing his right eye, "But you'll will die without accomplishing anything! Tangrowth use Power Whip!" Zel added on as he lowered his fist.

Vines shot out of the ground and headed towards Infernape.

"Counter Shield!" Infernape jumped on his back, started to spin around and firing a flamethrower creating whips that flew into the air.

When the vines collided with the flames they got burnt and couldn't penetrate them.

ZEL were shocked by this, "What a way to use Flamethrower!" zEl said in shock.

"Mach Punch!" Infernape jumped back on his feet and started to dash towards Tangrowth with his right-hand glowing white.

Infernape slammed it into Tangrowth and much to ZEL's shock Infernape managed to make Tangrowth flinch in pain.

"Power Whip!" Zel.

Vines shot up from the ground and slammed into Infernape sending him flying, but he regained his balance, landed and slid across the ground until he stopped in front of Ash.

"_These vines are annoying. But how do I get rid of them_?" Ash asked himself.

"_Huh? Wait a minute_." Ash thought as an idea came to him.

Ash began to smirked, "Infernape!" Ash called out making Infernape turn to him.

"Remember how we got rid of the Toxic Spikes?" Ash asked.

ZEL raised an eyebrow, "_What's he up to_?" zEl asked himself.

Infernape smirked and nodded in response, "Then use Dig!" Infernape jumped forwards, headed face first before he started to dig a hole.

"Heh. Running, away are we?!" Zel asked mocking Ash.

"No, he's plotting something." zEl replied.

"What makes you say that E?" zeL asked.

"He said get rid of the Toxic Spikes. He's planning something." zEl answered.

Infernape kept digging underground making Tangrowth look around for where he'll strike.

"Infernape Flare Blitz!" Infernape started to shout from underground.

"WHAT!?" ZEL shouted in shocked as the ground beneath them started to heat up and then a pillar of fire shot up from the ground, burning the roots of the vines reducing them to ash and slamming beneath Tangrowth making him screech in pain.

ZEL turned away and shield his eyes with his right arm.

When the fire died down ZEL turned back and saw the park that was green now filled with burnt grass with some fire still around.

The vines that were restraining Victoria, Amaria and Florinia were burnt as well and the pair started to fall to the ground.

"Noivern I choose you!" Ash's Kalos Dragon and Flying appeared, caught Amaria as well as Florinia in his feet while Ash caught Victoria holding her bridal style and placed her up against a tree that wasn't burnt.

Noivern placed Florinia and Amaria up against the tree as well.

Infernape then jumped out the ground with his body suffering from the recoil damage.

All three were shocked by what just happened, they turned to Tangrowth and saw how badly the Flare Blitz underground damaged him.

"I-impossible!" Zel shouted in shock

"T-this can't be." zEl added on is shock.

"N-no way." zeL said in shock.

"When it comes to changes in the battlefield no one beats me! Especially when so many people are counting on us! Infernape Flare Blitz!"

Infernape roared as he slammed his right fist on the ground as orange and yellow fire surrounded him.

He shot himself towards Tangrowth with the fire now blue and white, "Tangrowth use Ancient Power!" All three shouted.

Tangrowth looked up and saw Infernape who had a killer expression on his face.

Tangrowth was scared by this and didn't hear ZEL's order.

Infernape slammed into Tangrowth's stomach making him screech in pain.

Ash then placed a red crystal in his Z-Crystal as Infernape landed in front of Ash, "Let's finish this!" Ash shouted as he did a dance making ZEL confused by this.

Infernape was surrounded by a red aura, raised his hands in front and he started to create a fire orb.

"**INFERNO OVERDRIVE**!" Ash shouted as Infernape grabbed the orb and threw it.

As it flew towards Tangrowth, it grew in size making ZEL and Tangrowth's eyes (Eye in Tangrowth's state) wide open.

It collided with Tangrowth creating a massive explosion.

ZEL turned away and covered his face, while Ash and Infernape merely looked at the explosion.

ZEL turned to Tangrowth, saw Tangrowth had reverted back to its original form but the life in his eyes were gone.

ZEL turned to Ash and Infernape, "I'll admit, you're quite the trainer." zEl admitted.

"Don't give the enemy compliments! He killed Tangrowth and destroyed the PULSE machine! This is not the time to be impressed!" Zero shouted at Eve.

Ash and Infernape's eyes wide open in shock by what they heard.

"Now, now calm down Z." zeL tried to calm down Zero.

"She's right this is not the time for us to be fighting amongst ourselves. Trainer what is your name?" zEl asked.

"I'm Ash Ketchum." Ash introduced himself.

"Ash Ketchum huh? We'll remember you." zEl replied.

"Yeah! The next time things will be different!" Zel shouted.

ZEL brought out a remote, pressed the button destroying the remains of the machine and walked away.

Ash turned to the girls who were still unconscious, he heard grunting and saw Pikachu wake up.

"Pikachu, are you ok!?" Ash asked.

Pikachu shook his head before turning to Ash and nodded his head, ran to Ash, climb up to his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek.

Ash released Oshawott, "Can you use Hydro Pump is the air to put out the fire?" Ash asked Oshawott.

Oshawott nodded in response, started to spin around and fired Hydro Pump in the air, it separated out before coming back down like rain.

The put out the fires remaining around the area.

When Oshawott stopped Ash returned him, Infernape and Noivern.

He walked to Tangrowth, saw he wasn't breathing, moving and the life from his eyes are gone, "_I . . . I . . . I killed a Pokemon_." Ash thought to himself in disbelief and with tears threating to fall.

Then heard groaning sounds, "W-what happened?" Amaria asked.

"Confusion: What happened?" Florinia asked as well.

"My neck hurts." Victoria added on while rubbing her neck.

The women eyes wide opened when they remembered, they turned and saw Ash, Pikachu, a burnt park and a Tangrowth lying on the ground.

"What happened?!" Amaria asked Ash.

Ash said nothing as he looked at Tangrowth.

Victoria stood up and walked towards Ash, "Are you ok?" She asked.

"No. I'm not." Ash answered quietly.

She walked next to him and saw what Ash is looking at a Tangrowth dead.

"What happen?" Victoria asked.

"Tangrowth was the reason the vines were growing out of control so I battled it. I used a Z-Move on it and defeated it but when the Z-Move was done Tangrowth reverted back to its original form and now he's now lying on the ground dead." Ash answered making all three girls and Pikachu eyes wide open.

"I killed him. I killed a Pokemon." Ash added on with tears falling out of his eyes.

"I-I've never killed anything in my entire life." Ash said as he put his right hand over his eyes.

"I was supposed to help the people and Pokemon, not kill them. How can I live with myself knowing that I killed a Pokemon?" Ash said as more tears fell out of his eyes

The girls heard the sadness in Ash's voice.

Victoria hugged him from behind, "Ash I don't know what you're going through right now. But." Victoria said making Ash turn to her.

"You have to stop thinking about the bad things you did and thing about the lives you saved by defeating Tangrowth." Victoria said.

"I agree Ash. You saved a lot of lives today. Sometimes in order to save many lives, some must be taken. Regardless if we like it or not." Amaria added on.

"Agreement: Because of you the people in Obsidia Ward are safe." Florinia added.

Ash looked at the ladies before smiling sadly at them, "Thanks girls I need to hear that." Ash replied as he returned to hug that Victoria is giving him.

"Moving from this gloom and doom. Thank you, Ash, for saving the people in Obsidia Ward." Amaria thanked

"Gratitude: I thank you as well Ash." Florinia added on.

"Yeah Ash. And thanks for saving us." Victoria also thanked Ash as she let go of him.

"No worries, it's what I do." Ash replied wiping away his tears.

"Pika!"

"Miss Amaria and Miss Florinia!" A male shouted making everyone turn to the entrance and saw a Police officer.

"What's wrong?" Amaria asked.

"All the vines around Obsidia Ward are gone!" The officer explained.

The four humans' eyes wide open, "Really?!" Amaria asked.

"Yes, who's responsible for this?" The officer asked.

"That would be this young man. Ash Ketchum." Amaria answered as she gestured her palm at Ash.

"Young man. Well done, you just saved a lot of people and Pokemon today." The officer bowed in gratitude.

Ash gave a smile, "Yeah thanks. _Maybe Victoria and Amaria are right, in order to save many lives. Some lives may be gone, as much as I don't want to accept it."_ Ash said before he thought to himself.

"Well on that note, I'm going to report this incident to Ame. See you later Ash." Amaria explained.

"I'll go with you. See ya Ash." Victoria replied before she Amaria and the officer walked away.

Florinia turned to Ash, "Explanation: I'll be waiting for you at my Gym. Location is at the Onyx Trainer School which is located at the North end of Onyx Ward. I'll be awaiting your arrival. Declaration: I'm looking forward to our battle." Florinia told Ash as she walked away.

Ash watched her leave before turning to the direction that ZEL went, "Zero, Eve and Lumi. Who are they?" Ash asked out loud as Pikachu shrugged his shoulders in response.

* * *

ZEL was walking down a path, in Eve's mind screams are happening, before an explosions happened.

"_If you don't value innocent lives then one day you should be prepared to give up your own._" Ash words played through Eve's mind as she stopped walking.

"E, are you ok?" Lumi asked.

"Yeah . . . I'm fine." Eve answered.

ZEL continued to walk down the path.

* * *

Author's notes

Hoped you guys enjoyed this Chapter. Leave a review of what you thought.

And I'll see you next time, bye.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Back to School**

* * *

It was a brand-new day after defeating ZEL and Tangrowth Ash stayed at the Pokemon Centre in Obsidia Ward and now was heading towards the Onyx Ward Training School with Pikachu on his left shoulder.

On the way Ash saw a Casino but ignored since his mom always tells him not to go there, since you lose more money than you win it.

He saw two entrances he saw two students having a battle at the right entrance so, he went into the left one, where inside he saw the one person he didn't want to see, Fern and a few other students behind him.

"Well, well, Well. If it isn't Ash." Fern said.

"What do you want Fern?" Ash asked in an uninterested tone with Pikachu narrowing his eyes.

"A little birdie told me that you're taking the Reborn League." Fern answered.

"Yeah, I am. So what?" Ash asked again.

Fern took a sighed before facing Ash, "I'll just be blunt with you Ash. You're a loser." Fern admitted.

Ash narrowed his eyes while Pikachu cheeks started to spark.

"Why would you think that?" Ash asked getting angry.

"Because you're not anything special, you're just an average trainer who thinks he's cool trying to take on the league." Fern answered.

Ash raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "You are aware that I'm not the only trainer who takes on Pokemon Leagues right? Or are that small minded?" Ash asked making Pikachu chuckle.

Fern's right eye twitch when he said that, "You are not going to challenge my sister to a battle!" Fern shouted.

"Your sister invited me. So, move aside." Ash told the green hair trainer.

"Not by the hair on my chinny, chin, chin." Fern replied as he pressed a button on the wall.

A wall came down from the roof closing and blocking Ash's way to advance any further.

"Good luck trying to get through loser." Fern told Ash before laughing and walked away.

"I really, really hate him." Ash said annoyed and in anger.

"Pika, pika." Pikachu nodded agreeing.

"And why do they have Blast Doors at a school?" Ash asked before he walked out.

* * *

Ash headed towards the other entrance, where he saw two new students standing at the door.

Ash was about to walk past them until they held out their arms blocking his way, "Fern gave us orders, not to let you through." One student told him.

"So, you're not going to let me through?" Ash asked.

"That's right." The other one answered.

Ash shot a glare at the students, who are intimidated by the glare.

Ash grabbed a Poke Ball and threw it and released Lycanroc Dusk form with green eyes.

The two students released a Grubbin and a Mantyke.

"Lycanroc, let's end this quickly." Ash told the Dusk form of Lycanroc who nodded in response.

"Mantyke use Bubble Beam!"

"Grubbin use Mud Shot!"

Mantyke fired a barrage of bubbles while Grubbin opened his mouth and fired mud orbs that headed towards Lycanroc.

"Jump up, then use Accelerock on Mantyke and use Crunch on Grubbin!"

Lycanroc eyes changed red, jumped up avoided the attacks, making his opponents turn to him.

Lycanroc's body was surrounded by a white light before slamming into Grubbin slamming him into his trainer making him fall back.

The trainers turned to Grubbin who was unconscious.

Mantyke was scared by this as he turned to see Lycanroc's as a brown silhouette and glaring at Mantyke through some dust with his eyes glowing red.

Lycanroc jumped out of the dust and landed in front of Mantyke making Mantyke back away but Lycanroc's teeth glowed black and bit Mantyke's right wing.

He lifted Mantyke, threw him to his trainer, slamming into him and making him fall back.

Both trainers were slightly sacred by how powerful this Lycanroc is.

But both of them returned their Pokemon, got back on their feet, released a Psyduck and a Vullaby.

Ash sighed in annoyance, "Vullaby Air Slash!" Vullaby flapped her wings hard created a light blue energy disc blade that headed towards Lycanroc.

"Psyduck use Water Pulse!" Psyduck brought his hands next to each other created a water orb and threw it at Lycanroc.

"Stone Edge!"

Lycanroc raised his front legs in the air before slamming them on the ground creating blue boulders that shot up from the ground.

The Stone Edge blocked the Water Pulse and the Air Slash but the Stone Edge kept going and slammed under Psyduck sending him in the air.

"Psyduck!" The student shouted in concern.

"Accelerock and finish this with Thunder Fang!" Lycanroc's body was surrounded by a white light slamming into Psyduck sending him crashing in front of his trainer.

Lycanroc's fangs became surrounded by electricity as he pounced on Vullaby as he slammed his jaw on Vullaby creating an explosion with electricity coming from it.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Vullaby and Psyduck unconscious.

The students were shocked by how fast they were beaten.

"Move." Ash ordered.

The students returned their Pokemon and ran away scared.

Ash walked in the building and saw it has bookshelf's filled with books all about Pokemon topics and there was a Nurse Joy behind a counter with her machine.

Ash looked around, saw a monitor, walked up to it and pressed the button switching it on

Ash and Pikachu saw no one on the other side, so they waited for a bit but nothing happened.

Soon Ame started running towards the screen but tripped, fell over and making papers fly everywhere making Ash and Pikachu sweat drop.

Soon she stood back up, dusted herself off and turned to the screen, "Oh, hey there Ash. Sorry about that. I see you're at Florinia's Gym." Ame stated.

"Yeah I am." Ash replied.

"Great! You see Florinia wants her challengers to have knowledge about Pokemon." Ame explained.

"Right." Ash said confused and not liking where this was going.

"You see in order to challenge Florinia, you must answer the questions that are displayed on screens in the third section of the school." Ame explained.

Ash had an annoyed look, "Really?" Ash asked.

"Really, really." Ame answered with a smirk.

Ash sighed before turning back to Ame, "Are all the gyms like this?" Ash asked.

"Mostly yeah. Good luck." Ame said with a smile before the screen turn off.

Ash was annoyed by this due to the fact most of the gyms were like this.

He saw a stairway but was sealed off by a barricade.

He looked the other way and saw another way that's not seal off.

He walked through it and saw two battlefields with one student on each field.

He was walking past the female but she ran in front of him, stopped him making Ash turn to her, "Fern gave us orders to prevent a person with a Pikachu on his shoulder from entering." The female explained.

Ash narrowed his eyes, "Fine let's battle." Ash said as he brought out a Poke Ball.

Both trainers took their places and Ash released Noivern who emerged in the air before landing on the ground.

The female student released a Cherubi.

"Let's do this use Cherubi use Tackle!" Cherubi started to run towards Noivern.

She jumped up and slammed her head into Noivern's chest.

But Noivern merely looked down at the Cherubi with an eyebrow raised shocking the student.

"Dragon Claw." Noivern's right claw became green, extended and scaly.

Noivern swiped Cherubi sending her crashing into the ground, the student turned to her and saw Cherubi lying in a crater unconscious.

She returned Cherubi and released a Buizel, "Water Gun." Buizel reeled her head back and fired a gush of water that headed towards Noivern.

"Boomburst." Noivern's ears glowed white before they fired white energy soundwaves.

The two attacks collided but Boomburst easily overpowered the Water Gun, the Boomburst slammed into Buizel and sending him crashing into a wall.

The female fell to her knees in shock by how fast she got beat.

She turned to Ash who saw him and Pikachu with a dark expression on their faces looking down at her, "Next time you want to battle me make sure that you do it on your own agender. Not following the orders from Fern." Ash told the student before walking away with Noivern following him.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Fern was leaning outside the door that connects to the battle room where Florinia is in right now, but he keeps hearing explosions coming from the school.

Fern was getting annoyed by the amount of noise and by the fact it keeps getting louder which means that Ash is getting closer.

Soon the door opened making Fern fall back and fell on his butt.

He turned and saw Florinia looking down at him, "Discovery: Hello brother." Florinia greeted.

"Hey Flobot." Fern replied as he stood up.

"Question: What's the source of the explosions? Battle practice doesn't commence until elven hundred hours." Florinia explained.

"It's nothing." Fern replied before another explosion happened.

"Much." He added on.

Florinia raised her right eyebrow, before she turned to exit and walked past Fern, with Fern following his sister.

They saw Ash who is battling a student, "Boomburst!" Noivern fired white energy soundwaves from his ears at the students Phanpy sending him flying into a wall.

Ash as well as Pikachu turned and saw Florinia with Fern, "Question: Ash why are you engaged in battle against my students?" Florinia asked.

Ash turned to Fern, "Your brother believes that I'm not worthy of battling you. So, he ordered the students to stop me." Ash answered.

Florinia turned to Fern, "Is that accurate brother?" She asked.

Fern turned away, "So what if it is?" He asked.

Florinia got mad when he said that, "Explanation: I'm the one who challenge Ash to battle. You have no right to do this." Florinia told her brother mad.

"Please Ash is not worthy of battling you. I was thinking about the school's pride." Fern replied.

Before Florinia could say anything, "Says the guy who can't beat me and hides behind a bunch of students." Ash called out making Fern, Florinia and a bunch of students turn to him.

"For all I care keep sending students at me. It will be a nice warm up before I battle Florinia. But Fern, before you say I'm not worthy you should take a good look at yourself." Ash explained.

This made the students gasped by what he said, Florinia shocked and Fern angry, "You're just sending out students to do your dirty work, when you claim to be the top dog. But so far, you've done nothing that even proves that you are. As far as I'm concerned, you're just a coward." Ash continued with dead serious tone.

"I've never seen or heard anyone talking back to Fern face-to-face before." A female student whispered.

"Yeah. That guy must be brave to do that." A male student replied.

"Or foolish." Another male student added on.

Fern was downright pissed. He stomped towards Ash, slammed his right fist into Ash's cheek, making him fall to the ground and causing everyone gasped to by Fern's action.

"FERN!" Florinia shouted making him turn to his sister and saw her angry.

"How DARE YOU!" She shouted in the most normal voice and human like tone ever.

This made the students shocked and even Fern by the fact Florinia is showing emotion for the first time in years.

"It's alright Florinia." Ash said making everyone turn to him and saw him standing up.

"Fern let's battle." Ash challenge.

"If you win, I'll leave here and I'll never challenge this gym again." Ash started making everyone surprised.

Fern smirk by this, "But if I win . . . you must tell Ame what you did here on how you tried to stop me from challenging your sister." Ash continued.

Everyone eyes wide open when he said that.

Fern looked away, "Please I'm not agreeing to that." Fern replied.

That didn't surprised Ash, "Guess I'm not surprised. You know you'll lose." Ash stated.

Fern turn to Ash with a death glare on his face, "On second thought I changed my mind. Bring it on Ash!" Fern shouted.

"I don't think-"

"It's fine Florinia besides this guy needs to be taught a lesson and Professor Ash is more than willing to teach the lesson." Ash interrupted Florinia making her sigh in response and nodded her head.

Ash and Fern stood across from each other and shooting glares from their faces at each other.

"This three on three battle between Fern and Ash will begin. When one sides loses all three Pokemon the battle will be over and substitutions can only be permitted when the battle is at a standstill. Begin!" An elder male teacher explained the rules.

"Sandile wreck this loser!" Fern shouted as Sandile appeared.

"Charizard I choose you!" Ash released his Kanto fully evolved Fire starter in the air before he landed on the ground and shot fire into the air.

"Tch. No matter I'll win this. Sandile use Bite!" Sandile started running towards Charizard with his teeth glowing black.

Sandile jumped up ready to bite Charizard's neck but he brought his right arm in front making Sandile bite that instead.

Fern smirked but was shocked when Charizard didn't flinch and instead lifting his arm.

Sandile saw the glare Charizard was giving him and was scarred, "Flamethrower."

Charizard shot a blast of orange and yellow fire from his mouth at Sandile's body making him screech in pain.

When Charizard stopped it revealed Sandile with scorch marks all over his body.

He let go of Charizard's arm and fell on the ground unconscious.

"Sandile is unable to battle! Charizard wins!"

Fern returned Sandile and brought out his second Poke Ball, "Roselia wreck this loser!" Fern shouted as his Hoenn Grass and Poison Pokemon appeared.

"Charizard return." Ash returned Charizard.

"That weird, why would he return Charizard who has a type advantage over Roselia?" A student asked.

"Rowlet I choose you!" Ash's Rowlet appeared in the air.

"Let's get this over with Roselia use Stun Spore!" Roselia raised her flowers and fired yellow spores that headed towards Rowlet.

"Razor Leaf!" Rowlet flapped his wings hard making green leaves appear and sliced the spores away.

"Now use Seed Bomb!" Rowlet fired a seed from his mouth that headed towards Roselia.

"Poison Sting!" Roselia raised her blue flowers up and fired multiple purple needles from it.

The Needles stopped the seed and making it fall towards the ground.

Rowlet flew towards the seed, ate it and shallowed it, "Mega Drain!" Vines appeared form Roselia's flowers that extended towards Rowlet.

"Brave Bird!" Rowlet was surrounded by a red aura before it turned blue and flew towards Roselia.

The vines bounced off Rowlet, then Rowlet slammed into Roselia and pushed her into a wall.

Fern turned to the wall seeing Rowlet flying away from the wall but suffering from the recoil damage, while Roselia is lying in a crater Rowlet created unconscious.

"Roselia is unable to battle! Rowlet wins!"

"Wow this guy is impressive." One student said.

"Yeah he is." Another one replied.

"And he's quite handsome." A female student mentioned with a small blush on her cheeks.

Fern returned Roselia and brought out his final Poke Ball, "Dartrix wreck this loser!" The second form of the Grass starter appeared on the ground.

"Rowlet return." Ash returned Rowlet and turned to Pikachu.

"You're up buddy." Ash told his partner who jumped off his shoulder and landed in front of Ash.

"Dartrix use Razor Leaf!" Dartrix flapped his wings created multiple leaves that flew towards Pikachu.

"Thunderbolt!" Pikachu was surrounded by electricity before firing a lightning bolt.

The Thunderbolt went straight through the laves and collided Dartrix making him screech in pain.

"Come on! Use Nature's Power!" Dartrix opened his mouth and fired an Energy Ball that headed towards Pikachu.

"Quick Attack!" Pikachu started running with his body surrounded by a white light, avoided the Energy Ball and continued running towards Dartrix.

As Pikachu was running his body started to give off electricity, "_This is_." Ash thought before smirking.

"Pikachu Volt Tackle!" Pikachu started dashing towards Dartrix with his body giving off electricity and slammed into Dartrix creating a yellow explosion.

Making everyone turn away, when the light died down it revealed, Dartrix unconscious while Pikachu is standing next to him.

"Dartrix is unable to battle! Pikachu wins, and the victor goes to Ash!"

Fern growled at this humiliating lose in front of all the students, he returned Dartrix and walked towards Ash.

"You think you're so cool taking on the league, don't you?" Fern asked.

"Not really. People challenge Leagues all the time." Ash answered.

"You know what? Two can play it that game. I'm going to take o the league and show you who the real trainer is." Fern declared.

"Sure, and if you somehow managed to do that, try and do something better with your life." Ash replied uninterested making Pikachu and some of the students laughed.

Fern walked away while shoving Ash's shoulder on purpose, "Don't forget to tell Ame what you did here." Ash remained Fern but he didn't stop and soon left the school.

"Ash." Florinia called out making Ash turn to her.

She putted her right hand on Ash's cheek, the same one Fern punched.

"Apology: I'm sorry you went through all of this. I was looking forward to battling you." Florinia explained.

Ash smiled, "_She's back to her old self_." Ash thought to himself.

"Don't worry about it Florinia." Ash replied.

Florinia, "Request: Ash can you address me as Rini. I like that name." Florinia admitted.

Ash smiled, "Sure Rini." Ash replied.

Florinia did a real smile for the first time since Ash met her, "Explanation: You can Battle me right now without participating in the tests. This will be my way of apologizing to you." Florinia offered.

Ash smiled, "Thanks Rini. That's really nice of you." Ash called Florinia Julia's nickname.

Florinia gave Ash another real smile and nodded in response.

Ash healed his Pokemon and switched a few before walking into a room where Florinia was waiting.

She was standing across a desert field, Ash turned and saw students in the stands, "Greetings: Hello Ash." Florinia greeted.

"Hey." Ash said as he took his place.

"Explanation: All my gym battles serve as lessons for the students based here." Florinia explained before she turned to the students.

"Observe: Everyone take notes and observe this battle." Florinia told the students who nodded in response.

She then turned back to Ash, adjusted her glasses, "Explanation: I observed your battling style. Prediction: Your outcome for this battle will be . . . Failure." She stated.

Ash smirked, "Well see." Ash replied with Pikachu nodding in response who's cheeks started to spark.

* * *

Author's notes.

Well another Chapter done. I hoped you guys enjoyed.

I forgot to mention this during earlier chapters, but i will be sticking to the story line, but i will throw some unexpected twists into my story.

So I'll you guys next time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Ash VS Florinia**

* * *

Florinia and Ash are standing across each other, "This battle between the Gym Leader Florinia and the challenger Ash will now begin! Each side will use 6 Pokemon and the battle will be over when one side loses all of their Pokemon. Furthermore, Substitutions are permitted during the battle. Let the battle begin!" The same teacher who referred Ash and Fern explained.

"Reveal: Maractus appear!" Florinia shouted as her Unova Grass Pokemon appeared.

* * *

"A Maractus huh? Alright, Noctowl I choose you!" Ash shouted as his Johto shiny Flying type appeared in the air giving off sparkles when he came out.

The students are shocked by this, "Hey that Noctowl has a different colour." A male student pointed out.

"Yeah but it looks different from the shiny I've seen." A female added on.

"Could he be from an outside region?" Another female students asked.

"If that's the case, then we need to really watch this battle." A different male student suggested.

* * *

"Suggestion: Let us begin Maractus use Spikes!" Maractus raised her arms and fired white needles that headed towards Ash's side.

When they hit the ground and melted into the ground, "Noctowl Air Slash!"

Noctowl wings glowed light blue, flapped them crossing over each other creating one big light blue disc blade.

"Counter: Maractus Needle Arm!" Maractus's right arm glowed green.

When the 'X' came near her, she swung her arm downwards slicing the Air Cutter in half before exploding.

Ash and Noctowl were shocked by this, "Question: Did you really think I wouldn't prepare counter attacks to types that I have a disadvantage to?" Florinia asked with a smirk.

"I thought as much if I'm honest. This is what makes battling so much fun. Noctowl Zen Headbutt!"

A blue orb appeared in front of Noctowl's 'horns' and flew down towards Maractus.

Noctowl slammed into Maractus making her slide back, "Offense: Maractus use Needle Arm!"

Maractus's right arm glowed green and slammed it under Noctowl's chin sending him in the air.

"Continue: Pin Missile!"

Maractus raised her arms and fired white energy missiles that collided with Noctowl and exploded, "Noctowl!"

Noctowl landed on the ground, but stood back on his feet and shook his head.

"Tch. Noctowl return for now." Ash returned Noctowl and brought out another Poke Ball.

"Donphan I choose you!" Ash shouted as Donphan appeared but the ground exploded beneath his feet making him grunt in pain due to the Spikes.

Florinia narrowed her eyes when she saw Ash's choice.

"Why would he choose a Ground type, it has a disadvantage against Maractus?" A male student.

"Who knows?" A female student sitting next to him answered.

"Attack: Pin Missile!" Maractus fired white energy missiles that headed towards Donphan.

"Rollout!" Donphan curled up and started rolling.

The missiles collided with Donphan creating an explosion but Donphan came through the smoke and slammed into Maractus.

Maractus slid across the sand on her feet, before stopping, "Warning: Behind you!" Florinia shouted.

Maractus turned only to see Donphan slamming into her again sending her flying before landed on her back on the sand.

Donphan uncurled himself in front of Ash, turned to his opponent, curled up and started rolling again.

"Counter: Needle Arm!" Maractus raised her right arm as it glowed green.

Maractus swung it when Donphan came close enough.

The two collided with each other Donphan pushed Maractus a bit but Maractus managed to stop Donphan rolling.

"Repeat: Needle Arm again!" Maractus's left arm glowed green and slammed it into Donphan sending him sliding across the ground until he stopped in front of Ash.

"Continuation: Pin Missile!" Maractus fired white energy missiles that headed towards Donphan.

"Hyper Beam!" Donphan opened his mouth and fired a black energy beam.

The Hyper Beam easily destroyed the missiles and slammed into Maractus sending her crashing into a wall.

Florinia turned to see Maractus lying in a crater in the wall unconscious, "Maractus is unable to battle. Donphan is the winner."

"Great work Donphan!" Ash shouted.

"Pika, Pika!"

"Donphan!" Donphan shouted as he raised his trunk in the air.

Florinia returned Maractus, turned to Ash and brought out her second Poke Ball, "Reveal: Breloom appear!"

The Hoenn Grass and Fighting type appeared.

"Attack: Mach Punch!"

Breloom dashed across the sand with his right fist glowed white and slammed it into Donphan's trunk sending him sliding across the sand a bit.

"Donphan use Rollout!" Donphan curled up and started spinning towards Breloom.

"Counter: Spore!" Breloom shook his head around making green particles come off it.

Donphan flew through the spores, but when he came through the other side, he slowed down before stopping and fell asleep.

"Donphan wake up!" Ash shouted but Donphan remained asleep.

"Conclusion: Breloom Mega Drain!" Breloom jumped up and landed in front of Donphan with his right fist glowing green.

Breloom slammed his fist under Donphan's chin sending him in the air.

He crashed into the sand, making some sand stir around him and when it settled it revealed Donphan unconscious.

"Donphan is unable to battle. Breloom wins."

"Thanks, Donphan return and take a god rest." Ash returned Donphan.

"Gratitude: Well done Breloom, return." Florinia also returned her Pokemon.

"You're up again Noctowl I choose you!" Ash's Noctowl appeared again in the air.

"Reveal third: Ferroseed appear." The Unova Grass and Steel type appeared in the air before landing and buried herself in the sand.

"Noctowl use Air Slash!" Noctowl flapped his wings which created a light blue disc blade that headed towards Ferroseed.

"Defence: Pin Missile!" The spikes of Ferroseed's body blowed white before they fired as white missiles.

The two attacks collided in the air creating an explosion, soon the smoke cleared revealing both Pokemon unharmed.

"Repeat: Pin Missile!" Ferroseed fired white missiles from the spikes.

"Push them back with Heat Wave!" Noctowl stretched his wings before flapping them hard creating a gust of orange wind.

Ash noticed the sand added to the Heat Wave.

The Heat Wave destroyed the Missiles and slammed into Ferroseed making Ferroseed grunt in pain.

"Plea: Hang in there and initiate Leech Seed!" Ferroseed pushed through the pain, the spikes glowed green before the three top ones fired green seeds.

When they collided with Noctowl, they opened, grew vines, wrapped around Noctowl and started to drain his energy.

"Noctowl!" Ash shouted in concern.

"Conclusion: Pin Missile!" Ferroseed fired white missiles that collided with Noctowl and exploded.

Noctowl came out of the smoke and crashed on the sand unconscious, "Noctowl is unable to battle. Ferroseed wins."

Ash returned Noctowl and brought out his third Poke Ball, "Pignite I choose you!" Ash shouted as Pignite appeared in the sand and fired some flames from his nose.

Florinia narrowed her eyes when she saw the fire type, "_Warning: I must proceed with caution_." She thought to herself.

"Offence: Sand Tomb!" Ferroseed started spinning around making the sand stir around her, which soon created a tornado that made its way towards Pignite.

"Use Fire Pledge as a shield!" Pignite shot flames from his nose, slammed his right fist on the ground creating pillars of fire that formed around him.

The Sand Tomb collided with the Fire Pledge with both attacks trying to get through and soon both cancelled each other out making sand dust stir around Ash's side.

When the dust was gone it revealed Ash and Pikachu but no Pignite.

Florinia looked around trying to find Pignite, until he appeared behind Ferroseed, "Warning: Behind you!"

"Too late, Flame Charge!" Pignite eyes had fire in them and shot himself with his body surrounded by an orange and yellow fire.

When Ferroseed turned around she was met by Pignite's Flame Charge sending her flying before crashing into a wall behind Ash.

As Pignite stopped in front of Ash everyone turned to see Ferroseed lying in the crater unconscious, "Ferroseed is unable to battle. The winner is Pignite."

"Great Pignite!" Ash encouraged making Pignite raise his arms in the air and shot small flames from his nose.

Florinia returned Ferroseed and brought out another Poke ball, "Fourth choice: Cottonee appear." The Unova Grass and Fairy type Pokemon that looks like a cloud with leaves coming from the side.

"Ready to go Pignite?" Ash asked making Pignite nod in response.

"Use Flame Charge!" Pignite shot himself with his body surrounded by fire

"Counter: Cottonee Nature Power!" Cottonee glowed white before sand started to pick up around Cottonee and soon formed a Sand Tomb.

Pignite slammed into the Sand Tomb but the Sand Tomb pushed Pignite back and cancelled Flame Charge.

Ash and Pikachu were shocked by this, "Continue: Poison Powder!" Cottonee started spinning around creating a purple cloud appeared above her and headed towards Pignite.

"Pignite watch out!" Ash shouted.

Pignite looked up only to see the purple cloud colliding him.

Soon the cloud vanished revealing Pignite kneeling but purple electricity was shocking him.

"Attack Razor Leaf!" Cottonee's leaves glowed green, started to spin around before firing multiple leaves that headed towards Pignite.

"Brick Break on the ground!" Pignite pushed through the pain, then his right fist glowed brown, raised it in the air before slamming it on the ground and making sand lift from the ground.

The Razor Leaf collided with the sand but it didn't pierce the sand and soon the sand landed on the ground.

"Attack: Nature Power!"

"Pignite Fire Pledge quick!"

Was Cottonee was about to spin, Pignite slammed his right fist on the ground making pillars of fire shot up from the ground surrounded Cottonee before merging into a massive one.

"Concern: Cottonee!" Florinia shouted in concern.

When the fire stopped it revealed Cottonee with scorch marks and unconscious, "Cottonee is unable to battle. Pignite is the winner."

Florinia returned Cottonee before bringing out another Poke ball, "Fifth choice: Cacnea appear!" The Hoenn Grass type appeared.

Ash saw Florinia's choice before turning to Pignite who is panting heavy.

Ash was about to return Pignite, "_PIG_!" Pignite shouted making Ash turn to Pignite and saw the look in his eyes.

Ash nodded and put away his Poke Ball, "Alright then, Flame Charge!" Pignite shot himself towards Cacnea with him surrounded in fire.

But Ash noticed how much slower Pignite is moving.

"Counter: Jump and then use Needle Arm!"

When Pignite was about to slam into Cacnea, she jumped over him.

When Pignite stopped his attack, he turned around only to see Cacnea below him with her right arm glowing green and slammed it under Pignite's nose sending him in the air before crashing into the ground unconscious.

"Pignite is unable to battle. Cacnea wins."

"Thanks for taking one for the family Pignite. Take a long rest." Ash returned Pignite.

When Ash said that, Florinia looked down and thought about the word, 'Family'.

"Glalie I choose you!" Ash's Hoenn Ice Pokemon appeared hovering above the air.

Florinia turned back to her opponents, "Offence: Cacnea Pin Missile!" Cacnea raised her arms, the pins glowed white before she fired white energy missiles from them that headed towards Glalie.

"Ice Beam!" A light blue orb appeared above Glalie's head and fired light blue eletcrirty.

The two attacks collided creating an explosion at the centre of the field. When the smoke cleared it revealed neither attack got through.

"Now use Ice Beam on the ground!"

A light blue orb appeared above Glalie's head, he bent forward and fired light blue electricity.

The Ice Beam collided on the ground before it started to spread across the field.

Once it was over the field changed to in Ice field with Ice Boulders sticking up around the field.

Florinia's and the students were surprised by what Ash did.

Cacnea looked around the field while sweating by the state.

"Ice Beam again!" Glalie fired another lot of light blue electricity towards Cacnea.

"Avoid: Dodge it!" Cacnea bent down, but when she tried to jump something pulled her down.

Cacnea looked down and saw her feet her frozen to the ground, Florinia eyes wide open, as well as the students who are shocked and surprised as well.

The Ice Beam collided with Cacnea and froze her completely in ice.

"Hyper Beam, go!" Glalie opened his mouth and fired and black beam that headed towards the frozen Cacnea.

The beam slammed into Cacnea which exploded creating smoke around that area.

When the smoke died down it revealed Cacnea lying on the ground unconscious, "Cacnea is unable to battle. Glalie wins."

Florinia returned Cacnea, "Repeat of second choice: Breloom!" Breloom appeared again.

"Attack: Mach Punch on the ground!" Breloom's right fist glowed brown and slammed it on the ground making the ground crack and then the ice shattered at her end.

The field was now covered in Ice at Ash's side, while Florinia's side has wet sand and ice boulders lying in the sand.

"Repeat: Mach Punch!" Breloom jumped in the air with her right fist glowing.

"Double Team!" Glalie glowed white before copies of himself appeared in the air.

Breloom slammed her fist into the Glalie that she was already aiming at, but when she hit Glalie is disappeared.

Breloom landed on the ground, she and Florinia looked around trying to find the real Glalie.

"Ice Beam!" All the Glalie's fired light blue electricity.

Most of them collided but didn't hurt her until one did sending her forwards a bit.

"Now use Gyro Ball!" Glalie's horn glowed silver before he started to spin around.

"Counter: Mach Punch!" Breloom turned around, stood back on her feet with her right fist glowing brown and pushed it forwards.

The two collided creating shockwaves before making an explosion.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Glalie bruised but still hovering above the ground conscious, while Breloom is lying on the ground unconscious.

"Breloom is unable to battle. Glalie wins."

"Gratitude: Thank you Breloom." Florinia returned Breloom and turned to Ash.

"Option six: Cradily appear!" The Fossil Hoenn, Grass and Rock Pokemon appeared.

"Cradily huh? Glalie return." Ash returned Glalie and brought out a different Poke Ball.

"Oshawott I choose you!" Oshawott appeared.

Florinia and the student's eyes were widened when they saw Ash's choice.

"Confusion: Ash you are aware that Cradily is a grass type so it's effective to water types." Florinia told Ash.

"Yeah I know. But depend on my Pokemon's spirit." Ash replied.

"Rebuttal: Spirit may get you somewhere. But only the trainer's knowledge in your a Pokemon's capabilities will go the distance." Florinia replied.

Ash smirked at this, "We'll see." Ash told Florinia.

"Attack: Initiate Rock Tomb!" Cradily glowed white as a boulders with a white lining appeared above her, Cradily flung her head forward making the boulders fly towards Oshawott.

"Razor Shell!" Oshawott grabbed his Scalchop, it became surrounded by a blue aura before it formed a blade.

Oshawott jumped in the air, swung his blade sideways, making the boulders stop in place and finally slicing it in half before they broke into pieces.

Florinia and Cradily were surprised by this as Oshawott landed with the blade dissolving and pacing the Scalchop back on his chest.

"Great job Oshawott." As encouraged him.

"_Osha_." Oshawott replied with his eyes closed as he tapped on Scalchop making it fall off his chest.

Oshawott saw his Scalchop fell off, grabbed it, flipped it around before putting back on his chest.

"Attack: Giga Drain!" The tentacles glowed green before they all extended towards Oshawott.

"Slide across the ice!" Oshawott started to skate around the ice while effortlessly avoiding the tentacles.

Cradily was getting irritated and grew a tic mark, while the students were watching in awe, "It's like were watching Figure Skating." A female student said in awe.

"Counter: Make contact on the ground with your tentacles." Cradily redirected her tentacles and making them slam on the ice causing the ice to crack.

As the ice was cracking Oshawott tripped on a crack, causing him to fall over and slide across the ground before the ice shattered into pieces

When Oshawott stopped sliding, he looked up but he didn't see that Cradily is behind him.

"Continuation: Giga Drain." The tentacles headed towards Oshawott.

"Oshawott behind you!" Ash shouted making Oshawott turned and saw the tentacles.

Before Oshawott could get out of the way the tentacles wrapped around Oshawott lifting him in the air and started to suck his energy making him shout in pain.

"Oshawott hang in there! Use Hydro Pump!" Oshawott turned to Cradily, reeled his head back before firing a blast of water from his mouth hitting Cradilies head.

Cradily was forced to release her hold on Oshawott and sliding back.

"Razor Shell!" Oshawott grabbed the Scalchop, formed a blue blade, landed on the ground and jumped towards Cradily.

"Counter: Energy Ball!" Cradily brought her tentacles in front of her head, created a green sphere between them and fired it.

Oshawott didn't have time to react causing the sphere to collide with Oshawott and exploding hurling Oshawott in the air before crashing in front of Ash.

"Oshawott!" Ash shouted in concern.

Oshawott struggled to get up, he turned to Cradily who is looking at him.

Oshawott started to growl as he narrowed his eyes, before getting back on his feet.

"_OOOOOSSSSSSHHHHHHHAAAAAA_!" Oshawott shouted as his whole body was soon surrounded by blue aura.

Everyone was shocked and surprised by this, as Oshawott body started to grow in size and change.

When the blue aura was gone it revealed Oshawott evolved into Dewott, "_DDDDEEEEWWWOOOTTTTTT_!" Dewott shouted.

"Dewott!" Ash shouted happily.

Dewott turned his head with a smirk, "_Dew_." Dewott replied as he nodded.

"Astonished: I'm amazed. But don't think you've won. Attack: Gastro Acid!" Cradily reeled her head back before firing purple acid orbs from her tentacles.

"Razor Shell!" Dewott grabbed his two Scalchop's from his thighs and created blue blades.

When the purple acids came close to him Dewott slashed them making them fly past him before they exploded.

Dewott than started to dash towards Cradily with the Razor Shell still in effect.

"Counter: Energy Ball!" Cradily brought her tentacles in front of her head, created a green sphere between them and fired it that headed towards Dewott.

"Slash it in half!" Dewott leap up, swung his right Scalchop downwards, slicing the Energy Ball in half and destroying it.

When Dewott landed, he jumped again and slashed Cradilies face making her slide back.

"Attack: Giga Drain!" The tentacles glowed green and headed towards Dewott.

"Hydro Pump!" Ash pointed at Cradily.

Dewott reeled his head back before pushing it forwards and firing a blast of water.

The tentacles were pushed away by the Hydro Pump and slammed into Cradily causing an explosion with white smoke coming from it.

"Wrap this up with Razor Shell!" Dewott grabbed his Scalchop's again and created blue blades.

When Dewott landed behind Cradily and turned around, dashed past the white smoke while he swung them sideways slicing the white smoke and making contact with Cradily.

Dewott stopped about ten meters away from Cradily, cancelled his Razor Shell and placed them back on his thighs.

When he did, a white explosion happened that engulfed Cradily. When the smoke cleared, it revealed Cradily unconscious, "Cradily is unable to battle. Dewott wins, and this means the victor goes to Ash the challenger."

"Yeah we did it!" Ash cheered as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Pika, Pika!"

"Dewott!"

Ash and Dewott ran towards each other, Dewott jumped in the air, Ash caught him and the two hugged each other.

"You were amazing Dewott." Ash told Dewott who nodded.

Florinia returned Cradily and walked to Ash, "Reward: congratulation. Presenting the Canopy Badge." Florinia handed Ash the Canopy badge.

"Thank you." Ash replied as he accepted the badge.

"Request: Ash can you do something." Florinia requested.

"Sure, what?" Ash asked.

"Answer: Just like Obsidia Ward, there is a Pulse device operational in Jasper Ward that's just North of Peridot Ward and another one in Beryl Ward that's North of Jasper Ward." Florinia explained.

"Two of them?!" Ash replied in shocked with Pikachu's and Dewott's eyes wide open.

"Affirmative. Request: I want you to cease the activations of the two machines." Florinia explained.

"Of course, I will." Ash answered without hesitation.

"Request: Lean me your Poke Dex for a bit." Florinia requested.

Ash gave his Poke Dex to her, she inserted a memory card into it and gave it back to Ash and saw a new app on the screen, "Explanation: Your Poke Dex has now been upgraded with the PULSE Dex." Florinia told Ash.

"PULSE Dex?" Ash repeated confused.

"Affirmative. That will allow access to PULSE Pokemon that you encounter." Florinia replied.

"Thanks. I'll make good use of it." Ash told Florinia.

Florinia nodded, "Explanation: Due to the active of the machines the people have been evacuated and the area has become a restricted zone, however some people are still there and it's become a living habitat to Forest Pokemon. I'll give permission that will allow you to gain access into the perimeter." Florinia explained.

"Ok, I'll head out at once." Ash replied as he returned Dewott, Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and started to walk away.

"Halt: Wait Ash." Florinia called out making Ash turn to her.

"Wish: Good luck." Florinia wished with a genuine smile.

Ash smiled, "Thanks Rini, until next time." Ash replied as he walked out of site.

Florinia made another genuine smile, "_That Ash. He's something else."_ She thought to herself as she walked into her office.

* * *

Author's notes

Hope you guys enjoyed this battle. I really enjoy writing Pokemon battles.

So until next time see ya.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Rebellion of Reborn**

**Chapter 9: The Forest in Jasper Ward**

* * *

Ash was running towards the Jasper Ward with Pikachu next to him.

They ran through the Obsidia Ward, Opal Ward, Lower Peridot Ward and Peridot Ward.

He saw a tunnel with the sign said 'Jasper'.

Ash and Pikachu ran inside where he saw a police guard protecting a gate from entry.

"Are you the person who stopped the machine in Obsidia?" The guard asked.

"Yeah." Ash answered with Pikachu climbing on Ash's shoulder.

"Great. We weren't aware of what was going on until it was too late, the roots and trees overpowered Jasper." The Guard replied.

"I'll do what I can." Ash told the guard.

"Anything will do." The guard stepped aside allowing Ash access.

Ash walked through the other side of the tunnel and they saw the state Jasper Ward was in.

Vines were all over the buildings, trees grew out of the road as well as roots and building were either damaged or still standing but with broken windows and holes.

"Right. I'm glad that we stopped Obsidia Ward from becoming like this." Ash said out loud.

Pikachu nodded in response, "HHHEEELLLPPP!" A man shouted making Ash and Pikachu turn and saw a police officer.

He had a Growlithe who were fighting off some wild vines.

Ash ran towards them, "Unfezant Air Cutter! Pikachu Iron Tail" Ash released his female version of his Flying Unova type.

Unfezant flapped her wings rapidly creating light blue 'X's while Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder with his tail glowing silver.

The two attacks slammed into the vines destroying them, "NOW RUN!" Ash shouted.

The officer and his Growlithe ran out of the area and the vines grew back again.

The officer puffed a bit until he turned to Ash who saw Pikachu and Unfezant next to him, "Thank, (Huff) you, (Huff) young man. Who are (Huff) you?" He asked.

"I'm Ash." He answered.

"Pika!"

"Un!" Pikachu and Unfezant greeted.

"I'm grateful. But you shouldn't be here. This is a restricted zone." He told Ash until something hit him.

"Hang on how are you here anyway? This area is sealed off!" He added on.

"I helped stopped with the Obsidia Ward incident, so Florinia asked me to come here and lead a hand." Ash replied.

The officer was shocked by this, "If that's the case, how about we go to the station, so the chief can discuss a few things." The officer said making Ash nod in agreement.

Ash returned Unfezant, Pikachu climbed on Ash's right shoulder and he followed the officer to the station.

Once they got inside, they saw an elder man detective, "Who is this kid and what's he doing here?" The detective asked.

"He stopped the incident in Obsidia Ward and he's here to help sir." The officer answered.

The detective's eyes widen a bit, "Oh yes. Miss Florinia informed me that a trainer with a Pikachu was coming. Well since you're here, can you please stop this nightmare." The detective requested.

"Of course." Ash replied without hesitation.

"Splendid. Also, can you help find the other officers. They headed out trying to stop this, but they haven't come back and they returned my phone calls. I'm worried, can you please." He begged this time.

Ash nodded again, "I'll do what I can." Ash replied as he headed out.

Ash walked through some ruined buildings battled a few hoodlums that challenged him and won easily and found two police officers, one was trapped by a wall of vines while the other one was concerned by a Team Meteor grunt which he managed to defeat without too much issue.

"RETREAT!" The male grunt said as he ran away.

The officer walked to Ash who had Pikachu and his Muk out, "Thanks kid." The officer thanked Ash.

"No problem. You might want to get back to the station to let your boss know you're ok." Ash suggested.

"I will, by the way I heard a few grunts talking I couldn't hear much they did mention the Malchous Forest. It might be worth investigating." The officer also suggested.

"Malchous Forest . . . where's that?" Ash asked.

"It's just West from here. Due to the vines and tress the road that would lead you there has been blocked off, but you should be able to past around the vines if you go through the buildings." The officer explained.

"Thanks, I'll go now." Ash replied as he walked away.

He stopped at a Pokemon Centre which was empty expect one person who was cowering in the corner, even Nurse Joy wasn't there.

He did manage to figure out how the machine works and healed his team and was soon on the way again.

He travelled through some more ruined buildings and battled some more hoodlums and Team Meteor grunts and more during the forest until he and Pikachu saw a man around Ash's age as well as the PULSE machine that has a Tangrowth attached to it.

"_Another Tangrowth and with the same colour as the last one_." Ash thought to himself.

Ash jumped off a ledge causing grass to rustle.

The person heard the sound and turned to Ash allowing Ash to get a good look at him. He was wearing a red scarf, with plain grey shirt, with dark beige trouser, light brown hair, wearing a pair of lightly darker colour shoes as his hair and bags under his eyes like he hasn't gotten enough sleep.

"Hey there." He said in a bit of an uninterested tone.

"Hey." Ash replied with bit surprised by his tone.

"You're Ash Ketchum, right?" He asked.

"Yeah I am." Ash answered.

"Thought so. My name is Taka." Taka introduced himself

"I assume you're the person ZEL warned me about, the one who shut down the PULSE machine in Obsidia Ward." He suggested.

"Yeah. I am." Ash answered.

"And you're probably here to shut down the PULSE here as well." Taka added on.

"That's right." Ash replied.

"But how much do you know about PULSE?" Taka asked.

"I don't know much other then it increases a Pokemon's Strength and Combat capabilities." Ash answered.

"Well that's part of it." Taka replied as he turned back to Tangrowth.

"PULSE. Pokemon Ultimation Link-System Exaggerata, it morphs a Pokemon and amplifies its power as you said." Taka added on. Before turning back to Ash.

"Sounds like Mega Evolution." Ash replied.

Taka turned to Ash, "You could say that, but it takes its toll of the Pokemon's metal and psychical state. The PULSE machine can kill the Pokemon using it, if used too much." Taka explained to Ash.

Ash and Pikachu were shocked when they heard that this machine kills the Pokemon attached to it. "Also, do you have a Pokemon that can Mega Evolve?" Taka asked.

Ash looked down and thought about one of if not the strongest Pokemon he had, Greninja, "No I didn't, but I had something else." Ash answered.

"I see, not that I'm interested." Taka turned back to Tangrowth.

"Tangrowth has caused a lot of damage. People and Pokemon lives have been ruined and died because of this. I would like to set this guy free." Taka said in a sad tone.

Ash and Pikachu were surprised by what he said, "Then why don't you? You seem to be more level headed than ZEL." Ash replied.

"Because that would happen in a perfect world, and this is sadly isn't. And besides I'm merely following orders. After all I am part of Team Meteor." Taka replied before he turned to Ash with a Poke Ball in his hand and a dark expression on his face.

"And I'm sorry but one of those orders is to eliminate you. So, don't take it the wrong way, I have nothing against you. But orders are orders, go." Taka threw a Poke Ball releasing an Exeggute.

"If you won't shut down the machine. I'll force it to shut down! Unfezant I choose you!" Ash shouted as his Unfezant appeared in the air.

"Exeggute use Bullet Seed." Exeggute opened all of his mouths and fired a barrage of seeds.

"Dodge them and then use Aerial Ace!" Unfezant flew downwards avoiding the seeds with her body surrounded by a white aura.

When she was about to hit the ground, she flew forwards and slammed into Exeggute.

"Use Leech Seed or something." Taka ordered without much enthusiasm as the front head fired three seeds that headed towards Unfezant.

"Unfezant Steel Wing!" Unfezant's wings glowed silver.

When the seeds came close to her slice swung them in the formation of an 'X' destroying them.

"Poison Powder." All the heads spit out a purple mist which combined to form a cloud.

"Heat Wave!" Unfezant flapped her wings hard creating orange wind.

When the Heat Wave met the Poison Powder it caused an explosion creating a cloud of smoke.

"Aerial Ace!" Unfezant flew in the cloud with his body surrounded by a white aura.

Taka and Exeggute tried to look through the smoke until Unfezant came through the smoke and slammed into Exeggute sending him into a tree unconscious.

Taka returned and brought out another Poke Ball, "Chatot go." The Sinnoh Bird Pokemon appeared in the air.

"Use Chatter." Chatot started to shout words causing Unfezant to become annoyed until her eyes started swirling and crashed on the ground.

"Unfezant!" Ash shouted.

"Pika!"

"_Uuuuunnnnnn. Ffffeeeeeezzzzzz._" Unfezant replied while spinning her head.

"Now use Hyper Voice." Chatot opened his beak and fired sound waves from it.

They slammed into Unfezant sending him sliding across the ground.

"Argh, Unfezant return for now." Ash returned Unfezant.

"You're up Muk, I choose you!" Ash shouted as his Kanto Poison type appeared.

"It won't a difference. Use Chatter." Chatot was about to open his mouth.

"I don't think so, Thunderbolt!" Muk fired a lightning bolt from his body.

It collided with Chatot making him screech in pain, "Follow it with Blech!"

Muk opened his mouth and fired purple energy rings.

They slammed into Chatot making him screech in pain until he fell to the ground unconscious.

Taka sighed as he returned Chatot and turned to Tangrowth, "You're up." He told Tangrowth.

Tangrowth opened his eye turned to Ash and disengaged himself from the machine and walked in front of Taka.

"_Here we go. Time to get busy._" Ash thought to himself.

"Muk Thunderbolt!" Muk fired a lightning bolt that headed towards Tangrowth.

"Ancient Power." Tangrowth eye glowed purple before boulders appeared around him.

The Thunderbolt slammed into one of the boulders, but it didn't get through.

The boulders then flew towards Muk, slammed into him, making him slide back but stopped and regained his composure.

"Muk you ok?" Ash asked making him nod in response.

"Then use Blech!" Muk fired purple energy waves that headed towards Tangrowth.

"Block it with Power Whip." Vines shoot out from the ground forming a wall blocking the purple energy waves making them dissolve.

The vines then slammed into Muk making him grunt in pain as he covered his head with his arms.

"Finish this with Ancient Power." Boulders appeared and flew towards Muk slamming into him sending him crashing into a tree causing it to snap in half.

Ash turned to Muk, saw him lying up against a broken tree and unconscious, "Thanks Muk, you were great return and get some rest." Ash said as he returned Muk and turned back to Taka and Tangrowth.

"You're up again Unfezant! I choose you!" Unfezant appeared in the air again with a cry.

But when she fully materialized, she started panted, "_Unfezant hasn't recovered from the last two battle_." Ash thought to himself.

"Ancient Power." Boulders appeared and flew towards Unfezant.

"Evasive manoeuvres and then Aerial Ace!" Unfezant flew left, right, down and spinning around avoiding the boulders.

When they were all gone, Unfezant was surrounded by a white aura, flew towards Tangrowth and slammed into Tangrowth pushing him back but still fine.

"Acid Spray." Tangrowth raised his right hand with a green orb on his hand and slammed it into Unfezant slamming her into the ground.

"Unfezant!" Ash shouted in concern.

"_He cares more for his Pokemon wellbeing and health, then the actually battle_." Taka thought to himself

"Grab Unfezant, throw her and then finish her off with Ancient Power."

Tangrowth grabbed Unfezant with his right hand, threw her into the air making her spin around, summon boulders and they all flew towards Unfezant in the air causing an explosion.

"UNFEZANT!"

"PIKA!" Ash and Pikachu shouted in worry for the female Unova bird Pokemon.

Unfezant fell out the smoke and crashed into the ground unconscious, "Thanks Unfezant return." Ash returned Unfezant.

Ash turned to Pikachu, "Your up buddy." Ash told his partner who nodded in response.

He jumped off his shoulder and landed in front of him with his cheeks sparking.

"You think that cute little Pikachu can win against PULSE?" Taka asked.

"You better believe it. I trust Pikachu and I know he'll win." Ash answered.

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu." Pikachu replied while nodding his head and as his cheeks started to spark.

Taka merely sighed, "Your funeral. Acid Spray." Tangrowth threw a green orb that headed towards Pikachu.

"Iron Tail!" Pikachu jumped up with his tail glowing silver.

Pikachu did a backflip, when the green orb came close, Pikachu swung his tail downwards and causing the orb to get sliced in half.

When Pikachu landed on his two feet the orb exploded.

Taka was surprised by this with his eyes widened, "Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu fired a yellow lightning bolt from his body.

Tangrowth slammed his eye shut and grunted in pain when the Thunderbolt slammed into him.

When it was over, he kneeled on the ground while panting a bit, surprising Taka.

"Ancient Power!" Taka shouted for the first time.

Tangrowth opened his eye, with it glowing purple, boulders appeared and flew towards Pikachu.

"Quick Attack and use them to get close!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu started to run with his body leaving behind a white trail.

When the boulders came to him, he jumped on top of one and kept doing this to get closer.

"What the?!" Taka shouted surprised.

"Now use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu jumped off the finally boulder and fired a yellow lightning bolt that slammed into Tangrowth making him grunt in pain.

Pikachu landed on the ground and ran back in front of Ash as Tangrowth was kneeling on both knees and panting heavily.

Ash then placed a yellow crystal with a lightning bolt on it on his Z-Ring.

Taka saw what Ash was doing, "_That's a_." He thought to himself.

Ash and Pikachu did a little dance in harmony, when they were done Pikachu was surrounded by a yellow aura, "Let's show Team Meteor that no matter what they throw at us, we won't lose!" Ash shouted.

"PIKA!" Pikachu shouted agreeing with a nod.

"GIGAVOLT HAVOC!" A yellow orb surrounded by electricity appeared in front of Pikachu.

Pikachu reeled his right fist back before swinging it and punched the orb sending it towards Tangrowth at lightning speed.

Taka's eyes and Tangrowth's eye wide open when they saw the orb.

The orb slammed into Tangrowth causing a yellow explosion with electricity coming from it.

Taka jumped behind a ledged as it exploded causing leaves to shake or fall off the trees and some forest Pokemon covered their eyes while Ash and Pikachu merely looked through the explosion.

When the yellow light died down, Taka looked over the ledge a crater with burnt grass around the crater.

Taka jumped over the ledge walked to the crater and saw Tangrowth lying on the ground dead, while the PULSE machine was reduced to ash from being caught in the explosion.

Taka's mouth was open and his eyes were wide open from shock. He turned to Ash and Pikachu who are starring angrily at him.

Taka sighed, "Well, I'll give you credit for how powerful your Pikachu is. In a way I'm relieve." Taka explained.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Because this Tangrowth won't have to go through any more pain, Nor he ever will again." Taka answered looking at the dead Tangrowth.

Ash and Pikachu narrowed their eyes when he said that, "The Japer Ward might go back to normal eventually but let me remain you that there's another one in Beryl Ward." Taka remained the pair.

"I know." Ash replied.

"Ok then. I'll see you there." Taka said before walking away and jumping down ledges.

Pikachu climbed on Ash's right shoulder, "Well done buddy." Ash told his partner who scratched his chin.

"Chu." Pikachu replied with his eyes closed and smiling enjoying the scratching.

"HEY!" A voice shouted making Ash stop and Pikachu opening his eyes.

They turned up and saw a Salamence in the air with a girl who appears to be about twelve years old. She looks mad, annoyed and her cheeks are puffed.

Ash saw her wearing a white dress, pink hair that runs down to her back at the middle and joggers that match her hair. The Salamence landed on the ground and the girl jumped off it and glared at Ash, "What were you doing?!" She shouted.

"I was stopping Team Meteor." Ash answered.

"But I was gonna do that!" She screamed while stamping her right foot on the ground with her eyes closed.

Ash saw her Salamence sweat dropping by his trainer's behaviour, "Who are you?" Ash asked.

The girl stopped her right foot in the air, opened her eyes and turned to Ash.

She put her right foot down on the ground, "My name is Heather Molinar I'm twelve years old. And I'm the daughter of the Poison Gym Leader." Heather introduced herself.

"Ok, Heather. What's twelve-year-old girl like you is doing here?" Ash asked.

"I managed to sneak away from my dad, so I can come here to prove that I can prove I don't need protecting anymore." Heather answered.

"Isn't that what all dad's try to do, protect their own family?" Ash asked with Pikachu nodding in agreement.

"Well, if you met someone like my dad. You would know that I believe that he's punishing me because I look like my mom and she's gone." Heather explained.

Ash's eyes wide open, "He hasn't hurt you, has he?!" Ash asked.

"What?! NO! He hasn't hurt psychically!" Heather answered.

Ash sighed in relief when she said that, "But the jokes on him. Because I took his wedding ring." Heather added on as she pulled out a ring with a ruby that was as red as blood as the jewel.

Ash and Pikachu was surprised by this, "You stole something that important from him?!" Ash asked.

"Yep. And now I'm going to go to Beryl Ward and shut down the other machine there. Because it's where I live. Come on Salamence!" Heather shouted as she climbed on Salamence's back and flew off in the air.

Ash shook his head, "What a brat." Ash said making Pikachu nod in response before Ash walked off.

* * *

Author's notes

Another chapter done and dusted.

I saw Ash won the Alolan League, which is good after 22 years he won a Pokemon League.

Also people have been asking me that if we are going to see the traitors. No we aren't this will be based on the Pokemon Reborn Story, I'll make a Timeskip of the Rebellion of Reborn.

The reason I didn't do that like I did with the Torren Champion is because I don't know how Pokemon Reborn ends because they haven't had it yet.

So as always I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter leave a review and I'll see you guys next time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A Shocking Reveal**

* * *

Ash went to the Police station, Ash told the Chief that the PULSE in Jasper is now destroyed, the chief told Ash that there were still three more officers missing. He assumed they were in Beryl Ward.

Ash walked through Jasper Ward and went into Beryl Ward.

Like in Jasper Ward, vines are everywhere and with trees growing out of the road.

He saw that the road was blocked so he walked through a jungle.

He fell into a trap set by Nuzleaf and locked in a cage, but Pikachu broke through with Iron Tail.

* * *

They heard shouting coming from a cave he walked inside and saw a police guard locked inside the same style of cage that trapped Ash.

Ash opened it and the guard went back to the station.

Ash emerged out of the jungle and saw a library with the doors open, he walked inside and saw a man that healed his team for him.

Ash was about to leave until, he and Pikachu heard howling.

Ash ran to the source which was coming inside a room. He walked inside and saw a Growlithe with tears coming down his eyes.

"Hey little guy what's wrong?" Ash asked as he kneeled to the Growlithe as Pikachu jumped off his shoulder.

Growlithe turned to Ash, whimpering and turned back to a hole in the floor.

Ash and Pikachu looked down and saw a police guard lying face down on the ground with blood splattered around him and not breathing.

Ash and Pikachu gasped, Ash turned to the Growlithe, grabbed him and hugged him, "I'm so sorry. I wish I could've saved him." Ash told the Growlithe.

After a bit Ash turn to the Growlithe who looked at him. Ash stood up and walked out of the room.

Ash dropped the Growlithe off at the Police station and explained to the officer what happened to the chief.

* * *

He went back to Beryl Ward and rescued another officer and he explained that the source is just down the road before he headed back to the station.

Ash walked down with Pikachu walking beside him.

Until they saw another Tangrowth attached to a PULSE machine with ZEL and Taka standing behind a man who is wearing a Team Meteor outfit but with a hood cancelling his face and head.

ZEL turned and saw Ash, "YOU!" Zel shouted making Taka the hooded man turned their heads and saw Ash and his Pokemon.

"_ZEL_." Ash thought to himself.

"Hey there." Taka greeted.

"Who's this?" The hooded man asked with a deeper voice then the others.

"This guy is the one who destroyed the PULSE in the Jasper and Obsidia Wards." Taka answered.

"Ah yes, I've heard of you. You are like a lamb trying to hunt a lion." The man told Ash stepping in the front.

"Well this lamb is about to destroy the last of the machine." Ash replied ready for a fight, turned to the hooded man and saw his purple eyes.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed as his cheeks started to spark.

"Then allow me to show you how cruel and cold reality is." He told Ash as he brought out a Poke Ball.

Ash brought out a Poke Ball while Pikachu's cheeks continued to spark.

"Not so fast!" A familiar voice shouted making everyone turn and saw Heather and Salamence in the air.

Salamence hovered above the ground allowing Heather to jump off and landed on the ground and glared at Team Meteor.

"Isn't that Heather? The daughter of the Poison Gym-"

"I know full well who she is." The hooded man interrupted zEl as he walked away from Ash and towards Heather.

He stopped when he was a few feet away from Heather, "What I don't know is, why she's here." The man added on.

"I came to put you guys in your place and to show my dad that I don't need him!" Heather answered.

The man shook his head in a disapprovingly manner, "Here I thought you were raised and taught to understand responsibility." He replied.

"Shut up! People everywhere tries to stop me from doing everything! I say rules are stupid!" She shouted.

"Just because you don't understand something, doesn't make it stupid. When you grow up, you'll understand, I hope." He explained.

Heather grew a tic mark on her forehead, "I came here to STOP you evil people! NOT to get lectured! You sound like my dad! And when this is over, I'll show him that I can do anything without his teachings!" Heather shouted.

The man sighed before he turned his head to ZEL and Taka, "You two deal with this Ash and protect the PULSE. I'll handle this child." He ordered.

"Sure. Whatever." Taka replied uninterested.

"Sorry Ashy. But it looks like you're-"

"Don't apologize to him, he's the enemy! And I say, it's payback time! Umbreon!" Zero interrupted Lumi and released his Dark Eevee evolution.

"Exeggute." Taka released Exeggute again fully healed.

"Pikachu and Sceptile I choose!" Pikachu jumped to the front while Ash threw a Poke ball releasing his fully evolve Hoenn Grass starter.

"Umbreon use Shadow Ball!" Zel Umbreon opened his mouth, gathered shadow energy, formed a sphere and fired it towards Sceptile.

"Leaf Blade!" Sceptile's leaves on both arms glowed bright green, merged into one and grew.

He swung his right Leaf Blade sliced the Shadow Ball in half and destroying it.

"No way!" Zel shouted in shock.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fired a yellow lightning bolt that headed towards Exeggute.

"Psychic." All Exeggute's eyes glowed blue stopping the Thunderbolt in place before it flew towards Sceptile.

"Intercept it with Dragon Pulse!" Sceptile turned and fired purple energy which morph into a dragon.

The two attacks collided which caused an explosion and cancelled each other out causing smoke to cover the area.

"Pikachu and Sceptile run into the smoke!" Ash shouted as Sceptile and Pikachu ran inside the smoke.

Taka and Zel tried to see their opponents through the smoke.

When the smoke cleared Sceptile and Pikachu were gone but Ash was still there.

Taka and Zel were looking around trying to find their opponents. Zel turned to Ash, "Where the hell are your Pokemon?!" Zel demanded.

"You want to know? I'll tell you. Sceptile Night Slash and Pikachu Iron Tail!" Ash order while pointing up.

Zel and Taka looked up and saw Pikachu on Sceptile's back while Sceptile is standing on top of a building.

Sceptile jumped off and headed towards Exeggute, he grabbed Pikachu chuck him towards Umbreon.

Pikachu slammed his tail that is glowing silver into Umbreon's head slamming him into the ground.

Sceptile right leaves glowed purple and merged together. He swung his arm downwards on the front head and then swung it horizontal making it slam into all the heads sending them flying.

Exeggute fell in front of his trainer while the smoke cleared revealing both Pokemon unconscious, "ARGH! Return." Zel returned Umbreon while Taka returned Exeggute.

Zel brought out another Poke Ball, "Hey! Let someone else have a turn! Go Glaceon!" Lumi shouted as the Ice Eevee evolution appeared.

"Chatot you're up." Chatot appeared.

"Heat Wave." Chatot flapped his wings hard creating orange air.

Sceptile and Pikachu covered their heads and turned away as the Heat Wave slammed into them.

"Glaceon Ice Beam!" Glaceon opened her mouth and fire light electricity that headed towards Sceptile.

"Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fired yellow lightning.

The two attacks collided and cancelled each other out.

Sceptile turned to Pikachu and gave him a thumbs up making Pikachu nod in response.

"Chatot use Chatter."

"Cover your ears!" Pikachu and Sceptile raised their hands and used them to cover their ears.

Chatot started to speak loudly Sceptile and Pikachu grunted a bit, but they weren't getting confused.

"Glaceon use Ice Beam!" Glaceon fired light blue electricity from her mouth.

It slammed into Sceptile making him grunt in pain and then kneeled in pain.

"Chatot use Aerial Ace."

"Glaceon Water Pulse!"

Chatot flew towards Sceptile with his body surrounded by a white aura while Glaceon opened her mouth, gathered water and fired a water orb that headed towards Pikachu.

Sceptile saw this pushed through the pain and started to run towards Pikachu.

Sceptile got in front of Pikachu shocking him.

The Water Pulse slam into Sceptile not dealing much damage but saw Chatot slamming into Sceptile making him grunt in pain.

Sceptile managed to push through the pain, then his right leaves grew and glowed black and slammed it on Chatot's back slamming him on the ground.

When Sceptile lifted his arm, it revealed Chatot unconscious.

Lumi and Taka were surprised when they saw what Sceptile did.

Sceptile turned to Pikachu who was looking at him in shock.

Sceptile smirked before he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Sceptile!" Ash and Pikachu ran to Sceptile.

Ash lifted Sceptile who woke up, turned to Ash and smiled, "Thanks Sceptile. Take a good rest." Ash returned.

"Well. I must admit I'm surprised." Taka said.

"Me too I never would have imagined a Pokemon protecting another Pokemon that's not even the same species." zEl added on.

"And that's why you'll lose." Ash replied making them turn to him with interested looks.

Ash stood up, "All of my Pokemon treat each other as family. No matter who they are or what they look like. We look out for each other. I need my Pokemon and they need me. We support each other and no matter what we'll protect each other." Ash explained as he pulled out another Poke Ball.

Heather and the hooded man were listening to what Ash said and Heather was surprised by what he said.

zeL Looked down, "_Protecting family huh?_" Lumi thought to herself.

"So, for the sake of everyone here. We won't lose! Talonflame I choose you!" Ash shouted as his Kalos Flying and Fire type appeared in the air.

Taka closed his eyes, looked down for a bit before opening them and turning back to Ash, "That was quite the speech Ash. However, you will fail. Tangrowth." Tangrowth turned to Taka, disengaged himself from the machine and walked until he was in front of Ash.

Ash turned to his opponents, "Talonflame use Flame Charge and Pikachu use Volt Tackle!" Talonflame flew towards Tangrowth with his body surrounded by fire, while Pikachu started running with his body surrounded by yellow electricity.

"Ancient Power!" Tangrowth's eye glowed purple as boulder appeared and flew towards the incoming Talonflame.

"Talonflame redirect your flight and head towards Glaceon!" Talonflame glanced at Glaceon and flew towards her avoiding the boulders.

Talonflame slammed into Glaceon sending him back, but when she turned to the front Pikachu slammed into her creating an explosion sending her in the air before landing in front of zeL unconscious.

"Aaawww. Return." zeL returned.

"You did well Lumi. Me and Taka will handle the rest. Espeon." Eve said as the Psychic Eevee evolution appeared.

Talonflame and Pikachu went back in front of Ash, "Espeon use Psybeam." Espeon's gem glowed before she fired a pink beam that headed towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu jump!" Pikachu bent down before leaping over the beam.

"Power Whip." Vines shot up from the ground and slammed into Pikachu slamming him into a building.

"PIKACHU!" Ash ran to Pikachu and saw he was still breathing but unconscious.

Ash leaned Pikachu against a tree and turned to his opponents.

Ash brought out another Poke Ball, "Charizard I choose you!" Ash shouted as Charizard appeared with a roar.

"Ancient Power." Boulders appeared and flew towards Talonflame.

"Charizard slash them with Dragon Claw!" Charizard flew in front of Talonflame with his claws green and scaly.

Charizard swung his arms in the formation as an 'X' slicing all the boulders I half destroying them.

"Espeon use Psybeam!" zEl, Espeon fired a purple beam.

"Intercept it with Flamethrower and then Talonflame use Brave Bird!" Charizard shot a blast of fire form his mouth.

The two attacks collided creating an explosion.

zEl, Taka and their Pokemon tried to see through the smoke when Talonflame came shooting through surrounded by a blue aura and slammed into Espeon sending her into the air.

"Charizard Seismic Toss!" Charizard flew in the air, grabbed Espeon in his right claw and started to fly down.

When they were about to hit the ground Charizard threw Espeon making her crash into the ground creating a crater as Espeon laid in the crater unconscious.

zEl returned Espeon, "Tangrowth use Power Whip." Vines shot out from the ground and headed towards Talonflame.

"Talonflame use Flame Charge and Charizard back him up with Flamethrower!"

Talonflame surrounded himself in fire, Charizard shot fire at Talonflame making the fire around grow.

Talonflame rammed through the vines and slammed into Tangrowth dealing a lot of damage.

"Ancient Power." Boulders appeared and slammed into Talonflame sending him flying and crashing into the ground unconscious.

Ash returned Talonflame and turned to Charizard, "Let's do this." Ash told Charizard making him nod in response.

"You are aware that you still have two Pokemon remaining not including Charizard." Taka explained.

"Yeah but, I believe in Charizard. Use Dragon Claw!" Charizard flew towards Tangrowth with his claws glowing green and scaly.

Charizard slashed Tangrowth making him slide back, "Acid Spray."

Tangrowth created a green orb and threw it.

"Flamethrower!" Charizard reeled his head back before he swung it forwards shotting a blast of fired from his mouth.

The two attacks collided creating an explosion.

"Blast Burn!" Charizard roared as his body was surrounded by a red lining.

He raised his right fist in the air, before slamming it on the ground, making pillars of shot up from the ground and causing the ground to break around the fire

The Blast Burn slammed underneath Tangrowth's feet before creating an explosion.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Tangrowth lying on the ground who reverted to its original form but his eyes and open and blank.

Ash saw that Tangrowth wasn't breathing.

ZEL walked up to him, "Hmph. It's dead." zEl said.

Ash and Charizard were mad by how Eve didn't really care much, "Considering how long it spent attached to PULSE it was bound to die as soon it lost a battle." zEl added on.

"_I killed another Pokemon_." Ash thought to himself.

Taka saw this, "Hey Ash!" Taka shouted making him turn to Taka.

"If I were you. I wouldn't blame yourself. Even if you didn't win Tangrowth would've gone through more pain. So Tangrowth can rest in peace and think about what you just did, you saved a lot of lives today." Taka explained.

Ash looked down and grasped his fist, "I know but . . . it doesn't feel right." Ash replied.

"Anyway, the operation has failed. In a way I'm relieved." Taka stated.

"Why are you relieved?! The boss is going to be pissed!" Zel shouted.

"I'll come up with an excuse. For retreat." Taka replied before he and Zel ran into the forest and out of sight.

"Tch. So, they ran away. Pity, Crobat return." The hooded man returned Crobat and started to walk away.

"HEY! Get back here!" Heather shouted as she returned Salamence and ran off after him.

Ash returned Charizard, picked up Pikachu and ran after them.

He ran around the corner and saw the hooded figure surrounded by the police, "There's nowhere to run!" The chief shouted.

"An ambush." The hooded man pointed out.

"This make things easier for yourself and give up." The chief explained.

"Why is it that the police are back?" The man asked completely ignoring the chief's words.

"Ash here found all of the officers and we came here." The chief answered.

The hooded man turned to Ash, "So he did huh?" He asked.

"Now then let's see who you really are." The chief said as he walked up to him, grabbed the hood and pulled it down.

Ash saw a man around his mid-late 40's with spikey purple hair. But he noticed that the officers and the chief were shocked by who they saw.

Ash turned to Heather and saw her pale with her eyes wide open, and her pupils are shaking by who she's looking at.

Ash turned back to the man, "Who is he?" Ash asked.

"H-he-he's." The chief tried to say.

"Dad." Heather said in shock.

Ash's eyes widened when she said that, "He's your dad?!" Ash shouted.

"He's Corey Molinar. Gym Leader of Beryl Ward." The chief explained in shock.

"_A Gym Leader . . . is apart . . . of Team Meteor!_" Ash thought to himself in shock.

* * *

Author's notes

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

I know it's shorter than other chapters I've done, but I'll make it up with the next one.

So until next time goodbye.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The trainer of cruel reality – Ash vs Corey**

* * *

Everyone was staring at the purple hair person who was the gym leader of the Beryl Ward.

"Wait. . . he's your dad?" Ash asked Heather.

"Y-yeah." Heather answered.

"But . . . isn't he supposed to be a gym leader?" Ash asked again.

"So, what if I am?" Corey asked.

Ash just stared at him in shock.

Heather looked down and started to clasp her hands, "I knew you were a jerk, but . . . evil?" Heather asked.

Corey merely starred at her.

Heather turned around and ran away, "Heather wait!" Ash shouted but she ignored her and ran until she was out of sight.

"(Sigh) You just had to do that in front of her." Corey stated making Ash turn to him.

"But Sir Molinar, you're a Gym Leader!" The chief shouted.

"So?" Corey asked as he glanced at the Chief.

Ash started was starting to get mad at Corey, "What do you mean 'so'?!" Ash shouted making Corey glance back at Ash.

"It's a Gym Leaders job to protect regions from organizations, not join them!" Ash shouted.

Corey merely starred at Ash.

"Say something!" Ash ordered.

"I'll be waiting for you at my gym. Where I'll show you cruel reality." Corey replied before he raised his right hand above his head, swung it down as he threw a black orb on the ground.

When it did, it exploded, releasing smoke from it and it engulfed the whole area. Everyone turned away, as they closed their eyes and either coughed or covered their arms over their mouths.

When the smoke died down everyone turned back only to see Corey out of sight, "Everyone to the Gym." An officer shouted as everyone started to run towards the gym leaving Ash with the chief.

Ash turned to the Chief, "Why is Corey a member of Team Meteor when he's a Gym Leader?" Ash asked.

The Chief sighed, "I wish I could answer that." The Chief answered as he turned the directions the officer ran.

"He wanted you to go. You should go. I'll see you there." The Chief walked in direction the officers went.

Ash went to the Pokemon Centre and healed his Pokemon and switched them and then headed towards the Gym.

* * *

Ash stood outside the Gym, "_Corey, I don't why you joined Team Meteor. But I can't let you get away with this_." Ash thought to himself.

Ash was about to walk in when the Chief ran outside panting, "What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"I don't know. When I walked into the gym my officers attacked me." The chief answered.

Ash and Pikachu's eyes were wide opened, "Why would they do that?" Ash asked.

"I have no idea. It was like they were possessed." The chief replied.

Ash turned back to the Gym, "_Corey. What have you done_?" Ash asked to himself.

Ash turned to the chief, "I'll handle the issue. You head back to the station." Ash told the chief making him nod before limping away.

When Ash walked inside, he saw the police officers all with Growlithe's out all standing at the entrance with blank expression on their faces and with the Growlithe's growling.

Ash narrowed his eyes while Pikachu jumped off his shoulder with his cheeks sparking, "LET'S GO!" Ash shouted.

* * *

**Timeskip**

Ash, Pikachu, Palpitoad and Staraptor were panting and sweating while looking at the unconscious police officers and their Pokemon.

The officers even tried to attack him, but Ash managed to fight them off.

"(Pant) Man (Pant) these are tough when (Pant) they're all fighting together." Ash said out loud.

All of Ash's Pokemon nodded in response.

Ash gave them some berries and sprayed them with Super Potions.

He returned Palpitoad and Staraptor, turned to the Gym where he can get a better look at it and saw the tiles are purple, six pillars at the centre of the room, three of them are blue while the other three are red and a light purple mist engulfing the whole area.

Ash looked up and saw an opened door, Ash narrowed his eyes and walked to the room.

Pikachu jumped of Ash's right shoulder, then Ash walked through the door and walked into a battle room, but Corey was nowhere in sight.

"Where is he?" Ash asked.

Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder, ran to the other side of the field, looked left and right, before turning back to Ash and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hmm. Maybe Ame would know where he is." Ash guessed as he and Pikachu headed to the podium.

Ash turned it on and saw Ame, "_Hey Ash, how're you're doing?_" Ame asked.

"I'm good, thanks." Ash answered.

"_You're at Corey's Gym, right?_" Ame asked again.

"Yeah I am." Ash answered.

"_Great! You see Corey likes to hide in his room and often ignores challengers. So, to battle him, you have to match all the pillars at the centre of the room one colour_." Ame explained.

"Is that all?" Ash asked.

Ame nodded, "_Yep. Well good luck_." Ame replied as she was about to turn off the screen.

"Wait!" Ash shouted.

Ame turned to Ash, "_What?_" She asked.

"You see, Corey-" Ash was interrupted by an explosion.

Ame turned saw the Fire and Water Starters fighting with each other with the Grass Starters running around trying to avoid the attacks.

"_HEY! QUIT IT!_" Ame shouted but they ignored her and continued fighting.

Ame turned to Ash, "_Sorry Ash. I gotta go_." Ame turned off the screen.

Ash sighed as he turned to the pillars, "How hard can this be?" Ash asked.

* * *

**10 Minutes later**

Ash was on all four looking at the titles, "I really hate these Gym Puzzles!" Ash shouted.

"Pika, Pikachu." Pikachu replied nodding his head while lying on his back.

Ash turned, saw all the pillars blue and a door that wasn't there before opened.

Ash stood on his feet, with Pikachu climbed on his shoulder and walked through the door and saw a bunch of rooms, a dining, room and bed room and a living room.

Ash saw Corey standing in the back room, facing the room with his hands behind him and he's looking at a photo of a younger him and an older Heather which Ash assumed that's Heather's mom.

"Usually when someone leaves a room locked, they want to be left alone." Corey told Ash while facing the wall.

"You invited me so, rather you like it or not, I'm here." Ash replied.

Corey sighed and turned to Ash with his eyes closed, "Heather isn't grateful on how I raised her. Without hope." Corey told Ash.

Ash narrowed his eyes, "For years she was my hope, the light of my life and now because of you she'll never talk to me again." Corey continued as he opened his eyes.

"So, I have nothing left to lose. Ash you forced my hand. Ash I will show you how cruel reality is, by crushing you." Corey stated as the lights switched off for a second before turning back on with Corey gone.

"_He must have gone to the battle field_." Ash thought to himself as he ran to the field he was at earlier and saw Corey on the opposite end of the room.

"Take your place and let's begin." Corey ordered as Ash took his position.

"You ruined the only piece of hope I had, that could of rebuild my life. But you destroyed the piece. Now suffer, boy. Go." Corey threw a Poke Ball releasing Skrelp.

"Palpitoad I choose you!" Ash released his Unova Ground and Water type.

"Mud Bomb let's go!" Palpitoad stretched his tongue out spun around releasing a brown orb of sludge.

"Acid." Skrelp fired green sludge from his snout.

The two attacks collided at the centre of the field creating an explosion.

"Smokescreen." Skrelp fired black smoke from his snout engulfing the whole field.

"Palpitoad use Super Sonic and clear the smoke!" Palpitoad reeled his head back, before firing soundwaves from his mouth.

The soundwaves blowed the smoke away revealing Corey but no Skrelp.

Ash looked up and saw Skrelp, "Venom Drench." Skrelp fired a purple ooze from his snout that collided with Palpitoad.

Palpitoad kneeled and getting shocked with purple poison.

"Now use Acid." Skrelp fired green sludge form his snout.

"Send it back with Super Sonic!" Palpitoad slowly looked up and fired soundwaves from his mouth.

The soundwaves stopped the Acid and sending it back into Skrelp creating a small explosion.

Skrelp fell out of the smoke and crashed into the ground.

When Skrelp got back on his flippers he swirled his head around with stars around his head.

Corey narrowed his eyes, "Palpitoad use Mud Bomb!" Palpitoad fired a mud orb from his tongue.

It slammed into Skrelp sending him flying until he landed in front of Corey still conscious but weak.

"Get up." Corey ordered as but Skrelp turned around and slammed his head on the ground.

"Finish this with Hydro Pump!" Palpitoad fired a blast of water slamming into Skrelp sending him crashing into a wall.

Skrelp slid down until he landed on the ground unconscious.

Corey returned Skrelp, while continuing to look at Ash and brought out another Poke Ball, "Go." Corey released a Mareanie.

Ash turned to Palpitoad and saw him panting while purple electricity shocking him.

"Can you keep going?" Ash asked.

Palpitoad turned to Ash and nodded, "You sure?" Ash asked again making Palpitoad nod again.

"Ok. Then use Sludge Wave!" Palpitoad was surrounded by purple and black sludge and flew towards Mareanie.

"Protect." Mareanie lowered her tentacles over her body creating a blue shield.

The Sludge Wave collided with the shield, but it bounced off.

When Palpitoad was done he kneeled again, "Palpitoad!" Ash shouted in concern.

"Now suffer. Use Venoshock." Mareanie raised her tentacles and shot a purple liquid from her mouth.

It collided with Palpitoad making him screech before he fell on the ground unconscious.

"Thanks, Palpitoad take a good rest." Ash returned Palpitoad and turned to Pikachu.

"You're up buddy." Ash told Pikachu making him nod in response.

Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and landed on the field.

Corey merely stared at Pikachu, "Let's go Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fired a yellow lightning bolt that headed towards Mareanie.

"Protect." Mareanie lowered her front tentacles and created a blue shield.

The Thunderbolt collided with Mareanie making her grunt as she was getting pushed back.

"Quick Attack!" Pikachu dashed towards Mareanie with his body leaving a white aura.

Mareanie dropped the shield, raised the tentacles only to see Pikachu in front of her and slammed into her making her slide back.

"Follow it with Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fired a yellow lightning bolt that slammed into Mareanie point blank making her screech in pain.

"Iron Tail!" Pikachu stopped jumped in the air and his tail glowing silver.

"Venoshock." Mareanie turned upwards and fired purple liquid from her mouth.

It collided with Pikachu making him grunt but he continued and slammed his tail on Mareanie's head and slamming Mareanie into the ground.

Pikachu jumped away revealing Mareanie unconscious.

Corey returned Mareanie and brought out another Poke ball and threw it releasing a Croagunk.

Ash narrowed his eyes when he saw the Croagunk, "_A Croagunk huh?_" Ash thought to himself before shaking his head.

"_Forget about that. It's not important right now._" Ash continued to himself before turning back to Corey.

"Pikachu come back for now." Ash ordered making Pikachu run off the field and back to Ash's side.

Ash brought out another Poke Ball, "Staraptor I choose you!" Staraptor appeared in the air.

Corey looked up with his expression unchanged, "Staraptor use Aerial Ace!"

Staraptor started to flew towards Croagunk with his body leaving a trail of white aura.

"Sucker Punch." When Staraptor was about to hit Croagunk until he slammed his right fingers under Staraptor's chin sending him in the air cancelling his attack.

"_Corey's not a Gym Leader for nothing_." Ash thought to himself.

"Now use Venoshock." Croagunk brought his fingers next to each other created a purple sphere and threw it towards Staraptor.

"Dodge it with Quick Attack and then use Brave Bird!" Staraptor regain his balance avoided the purple sphere and flew towards Croagunk with his body surrounded by a red aura before it became blue.

Staraptor slammed into Croagunk creating an explosion.

Staraptor flew out of the smoke with his body suffering from the recoil damage.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Croagunk kneeling with panting heavily.

Corey didn't give any commands, "Aerial Ace!" Staraptor made a U-turn and flew towards Croagunk with his body leaving a white trail.

Corey didn't response, as Staraptor slammed into Croagunk into creating an explosion.

Staraptor flew out of the smoke. When the smoke cleared it revealed Croagunk unconscious.

Corey returned Croagunk and brought out another Poke Ball, "Go." Corey said as a Nidorina appeared.

"Ready to go Staraptor?" Ash asked making Staraptor nod in response.

"Then use Aerial Ace!" Staraptor flew towards Nidorina.

"Disable." Nidorina eyes glowed blue as Staraptor was surrounded by a blue light.

When the light was gone Staraptor's Aerial Ace stopped, "What!?" Ash shouted in shock.

"Venom Drench." Nidorina fired purple ooze from her mouth that collided with Staraptor making him crash and slide on the ground, he stopped in front of Corey and Nidorina while Staraptor suffers from poison.

"Finish him with Venoshock." Nidorina fired a purple liquid from her mouth that slammed into Staraptor making him screech in pain as he lifted his head, before he fell to the ground and became unconscious.

"Thanks, Staraptor return." Ash returned Staraptor and brought out another Poke Ball.

"Gliscor I choose you!" Ash shouted as his Sinnoh Ground and Bug type appeared in the air before landing on the ground.

"Gliscor use Fire Fang!" Gliscor took off into the air and flew towards Nidorina with fire in his mouth.

Gliscor slammed his fangs into Nidorina making her grunt in pain.

"Double Kick." Nidorina slammed her knee under Gliscor chin sending him in the air.

Nidorina jumped up so that she was next to Gliscor, spun around and slammed his back-right foot into Gliscor's stomach sending him crashing into the ground.

"Again." When Nidorina landed on the ground she started running on all fours towards Gliscor who was getting back up.

"Stone Edge!" Gliscor slammed his tail on the ground causing blue boulders to appear out of the ground.

One slammed under Nidorina sending her in the air, "Giga Impact!" Gliscor took off with his body surrounded by a purple aura with orange spirals.

He slammed into Nidorina creating an explosion.

Nidorina flew out of the smoke and crashed into a wall creating a crater and became unconscious.

Corey returned Nidorina and brought out another Poke Ball, "Come." A Skuntank appeared.

"Use Acid Spray." Skuntank fired a green sphere from his mouth that slammed into Gliscor sending him flying until he crashed in front of Ash.

"Gliscor!" Ash shouted in concern.

Gliscor slowly got back on his feet, "Smokescreen." Skuntank fired black smoke engulfing his side of the field.

Ash looked through the smoke trying to predict where Skuntank will come.

"Flamethrower." Ash's eyes wide open.

"Gliscor got out of there!" Ash shouted making Gliscor turn to him confused.

Skuntank shot a blast of fire from his mouth. As soon as the flame hit the smoke, the whole side Ash was one exploded.

"GLISCOR!" Ash shouted in concern as he and Pikachu turned away, due to the light.

When the light died down it revealed Gliscor lying on the ground badly burnt and unconscious.

Ash ran to Gliscor and picked him up, "Gliscor are you ok?" Ash asked but Gliscor was out cold and didn't hear him.

Ash grunted and returned Gliscor, he walked back to his side and faced Corey with another Pokemon in his hand, "Pignite I choose you!" Ash shouted as Pignite appeared.

"Skuntank use Flamethrower."

"You use Flamethrower as well!"

Skuntank shot fire from his mouth, while Pignite shot fire from his snout.

The two flames collided and cancelled each other out leaving the two Pokemon glaring at each other.

"Smokescreen." Skuntank fired black smoke from his mouth.

"Flamethrower!" Pignite shot fire from his snout.

The flamethrower exploded when it hit the smoke making its way towards Skuntank and slamming into him sending him back but still conscious.

"Fire Pledge go!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Corey warned surprising Ash.

Pignite slammed his right fist on the ground making fire pillars shot up from the ground but when they did a massive explosion happened engulfing the whole field.

Ash, Pikachu and Corey turned away from the explosion.

When the light died down everyone turned back and saw Skuntank and Pignite unconscious and the mist gone allowing Ash to see a purple grass field.

Ash and Pikachu were shocked by what happened, "W-what happened?" Ash asked.

"We we're battling on a Corrosive Mist Field when you ignited the mist with your Fire Pledge. Now that the mist is gone, we are battling on a plan Corrosive Field." Corey explained.

"Wait. Why didn't Flamethrower ignite the mist?" Ash asked.

"Because the Flamethrower was at the centre. The most critical area is at the top." Corey asked.

Ash and Corey returned their Pokemon. Corey brought out a Poke Ball while Ash turned to Pikachu.

Pikachu jumped on the field while Corey released a Crobat.

Suddenly Pikachu was grunting confusing Ash, "You see any Pokemon that isn't a Poison, or steel type are going to take damage from this field." Corey explained the effects the new field does.

"Then we better end this fast. Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fired a yellow lightning bolt that flew towards Crobat.

"Venoshock." Crobat fired purple sphere from his mouth.

The two attacks collided creating an explosion at the centre of the field.

"Air Slash." Crobat flapped his wings creating multiple light blue disc blades that headed towards Pikachu.

"Dodge it!" Pikachu was about to jump out of the way until he kneeled from the effects of the field.

The Air Slash slammed into him creating an explosion sending him flying until he landed in front of Ash.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted in concern.

"I see that you've raised your Pokemon with love. But love is weak. In this world everyone is trying to kill each other, or they get killed. That's the cruel truth of reality." Corey explained.

Ash continued to look down with his hair shadowing his eyes, "I've heard just about enough of this nonsense." Ash started to growl.

Corey raised an eyebrow, "Love and friendship are the most powerful forces on this Earth. Without it for yourself or your Pokemon, you can never grow strong. It's true that this world is cruel, but there are people who want the world to be a great place. And I think you've forgotten that when you lost your." Ash replied.

Corey's eyes widen a bit, when he heard that, "So, I'm gonna have to remain you. We'll show you our power!" Ash shouted as Pikachu stood back on all four looking determined as ever.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fire yellow lightning from his body.

It made contact into Crobat sending him back but still conscious.

"Venoshock!" Corey shouted for the first time, as Corbat fired a purple sphere form his mouth.

"Send it back with Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail glowed silver.

He swung his tail into the sphere sending it back.

It slammed into Corbat creating an explosion while Pikachu felt the effects from the field.

Corbat fell form the smoke still conscious, "Wrap this up with Volt Tackle!" Pikachu pushed through the pain and started to run towards the falling Crobat with his body surrounded by yellow electricity.

Corey was about to response, but he didn't, he closed his mouth and lips curled up slightly.

Pikachu slammed into Crobat creating a yellow explosion.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Crobat lying on the ground unconscious next to Pikachu who was conscious but suffering from the recoil damage.

Corey returned Crobat, "(Sigh) So this is it huh?" Corey asked.

Ash wanted to see how this goes, "All these years of pain and misery. Ash come to Beryl Bridge if you want a show." Corey told Ash as he walked past him and out of the door.

Pikachu walked to Ash, climbed up on his shoulder and soon went out the door as well.

When Ash walked outside, he stopped, "I feel like we're being watched." Ash told Pikachu as he turned around and looked up.

What he saw surprised him. An Absol was staring intensely at him.

Ash, Pikachu and Absol continued to stare at each other as a gust of wind blows through Ash's cloths, as well as his hair, Pikachu's and Absol's fur.

* * *

Author's Notes

Well that's another Chapter done.

I hoped you guys enjoyed this Chapter.

I'll see you guys next time, peace.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: It's my fault**

* * *

Ash and Pikachu stared at the Absol who is staring back at them.

After a bit Absol turned away before jumping over some mountains and out of sight.

"That can't be a good sign." Ash stated making Pikachu nod in response.

* * *

Ash healed has Pokemon at the Pokemon Centre before he walked to the bridge where he saw Corey who had all his Pokemon out.

"You're all free to go. So, get lost." Corey told his Pokemon shocking Ash and Pikachu.

All of Corey's Pokemon walked away with Nidorina looking back at him before she left as well, but Crobat didn't fly away.

Corey turned to Crobat, "You too. You aren't anything special. So, get the hell out of here." Corey told his Crobat again.

Crobat looked concern and sad before he flew away, "What the hell did you do that for?!" Ash demanded to know.

"PIKA?!"

"I won't be needing these anymore." Corey completely ignored Ash as he grabbed his Poke balls and threw them over the bridge on the side with a desert beneath.

Corey turned to Ash, "Do you want to know the reason why I raised Heather the way I did?" Corey asked.

"It did cross my mind." Ash answered.

Corey walked to the side of the bridge that a city was beneath it, "After my wife died. I realized that this world is a cruel and unforgiving. I wanted to teach Heather this, so when I was no longer around, she would be prepared for anything." Corey answered.

Ash listened to Corey and understood why he did that, "You were right Ash. When Elena died, I forgotten hope, or rather I didn't want to accept hope again." Corey continued before he glanced to Ash.

"Watch over her Ash." Corey requested as he hopped on the edge.

Ash and Pikachu eyes wide open when they saw he was going to do, "Hey! Wait a minute! You can't do this! It would crush Heather! Regardless of what happened you're still her father and she still need you in her life weather she likes it or not!" Ash shouted.

"You're taking on Team Meteor, aren't you?" Corey ignored Ash.

"Don't ignore me!" Ash replied.

"Just answer." Corey pushed on.

"Yes I am. And I won't stop until they're wiped from the face of this planet! But that doesn't mean that you can leave Heather!" Ash answered.

Corey stood there for a bit until he turned to Ash and much to his and Pikachu's shock, he gave a small smirk, "Than I wish you luck. Wipe them from existence." Corey told Ash.

Ash and Pikachu were surprised by this, "_Why would he tell me to destroy Team Meteor? He works for them. . ._" Ash thought to himself until he realized something.

"Wait Corey! Are you?!" Ash asked.

Corey swung his right arm towards Ash as he threw two things from his hand. Ash caught it with his right hand. He opened his hand, revealing a silver ring and a sliver key card with two purple lines, one from top to bottom and the other from side to side.

Ash turned to Corey, "What are these?" Ash asked.

"Nothing important." Corey answered with his smile growing a bit.

"Take care of my daughter Ash, I leave her in your hands. My love, I'll join you soon." Corey told Ash before he started to fall backwards.

Ash saw this and started to run and extended his right arm, "COREY!" Ash shouted as he tried to grab Corey, but he missed him and saw Corey fell off the edge.

Ash and Pikachu were shocked by what Corey did, so shock that Ash can't move, "_It's my fault_." Ash thought to himself as he looked down with tears threating to fall from his eyes.

"What a moron." A familiar voice called out.

Pikachu turned and saw Fern walking up to the pair, "So, that guy was the Gym Leader? I came here to battle, but I guess that's no longer possible." Fern explained as he turned to Ash and smirked.

"Wait, don't tell me that, you defeated him, but you didn't get the badge. Man, what a sorry excuse for a Gym Leader." Fern added on.

Every word Fern said made Ash angrier and he clasped his left fist, so tight, that a trickle of blood started to flow out of it.

Fern saw this before turning back to where Corey fell off, "You think I'm heartless don't you?" Fern asked.

"Yes, I do!" Ash answered as he faced Fern.

Fern didn't flinch by Ash's outburst, "Well I don't blame you. But I never knew the guy, so I can't really feel sorry for him. Considering I know nothing about his personality or anything. If you're so worried about that he fell into the Lapis Ward, it's just North-East of the Grand Hall." Fern replied.

When he said that Ash started to calm down, but not much, "Anyway I think I'll-" Fern was interrupted by a massive explosion.

Ash, Pikachu and Fern were surprised and turned to the source of the noise and saw smoke, "That's near the Grand Stairway!" Fern shouted.

"Another terrorist attack?" Ash asked.

"Maybe. Well I know where I'm going. Later loser." Fern replied before walking away.

Ash and Pikachu saw Fern walking away before turning back to where Corey fell off, "Let's go to the Lapis Ward." Ash told Pikachu making him nod in response.

Ash was about to bring out Noivern and have him fly them down until, "_Maybe that's not such a good idea. If they see me flying down, everyone will think I pushed Corey off the bridge_." Ash thought to himself before he put the Poke ball away.

He opened his palm as he looked at Corey's ring, he put it on the index finger on his right hand before turning to Pikachu.

"Looks like we're running." Ash said before he ran off.

* * *

He ran through the Beryl, Jasper, both Peridot and Opal Wards until he made it to Lapis Ward.

He ran around the Ward until he saw a woman with hair dyed different colours, standing outside a multi-story building, "Today is your birthday you can finally escape." She said.

"_Escape_?" Ash asked himself.

"Be strong sis. Soon vengeance will be ours." She added on as she clasped her fist.

Ash and Pikachu raised an eyebrow, before walking up to her, "Um excuse me." Ash said making the women turn to her startled.

Ash got to good look at her, her hair was short that runs to her shoulders, from her forehead it was pink, from her chin down it was purple and down to her shoulders was dark blue. She is wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with a purple and pink short-sleeved coat, black leggings, dark purple boots, pink eyes and she looked about 20 years old.

"Oh sorry. Don't mind me." She said before she quickly walked away.

Ash and Pikachu were confused before turning back to the building, "I don't like the vibe this place is giving." Ash stated making Pikachu nod in response.

Ash saw a sign saying, 'Dr. Connal's Orphanage and Psychiatric Treatment Centre.'

Ash narrowed his eyes before walking away.

Ash saw a lot of people gathered around a building.

Ash walked past until he saw blood splattered on the wall, Victoria and a girl with violet hair 12-year-old girl.

"Wh-what is. . ." The girl asked shaken down to the core.

"Shelly dear get away from there." Victoria told the girl identified as Shelly.

"Th-tha-that's He-Heather's." Shelly said as she placed her hands over her head.

"I-I ca-can't breathe." Shelly continued.

Ash walked up behind the girls, but they didn't notice him, "So it's true." A new voice called what making everyone look up and saw Aster and Eclipse.

"Team Meteor!" Victoria shouted.

"Aster and Eclipse." Ash said out loud making Victoria and Shelly turned and saw his and Pikachu looking at Aster and Eclipse.

Eclipse brought out a radio, "This is agent Eclipse. Agent Beryl confirmed deceased." Eclipse told over the radio.

Ash and Pikachu narrowed their eyes while Victoria and Shelly were confused, before Victoria got made, "You did this didn't you!?" Victoria shouted.

"As if! He was-"

"Aster shut up!" Eclipse interrupted Aster.

"Listen girl. Stay out of Team Meteor's affairs. Otherwise you'll end up like him. Let's go." Eclipse told Aster before.

"Yeah they'll need us at the stairway." Aster replied before the pair walked away.

"The Stairway? Team Meteor are responsible for blowing up the stairway?" Victoria shouted in shock.

"Most likely. But for now, we need." Ash turned before stopping when he saw a person in a black suit with a black hat, but they can't see his body, the bottom where his feet supposed to be aren't there, but his suit is red and is also giving off a red mist.

But the thing that shocked Ash and Victoria the most was that he was floating in the air.

"W-who is that?" Ash asked scarred by this figure.

Shelly looked up and saw the person, "Oh, that's Shade. Shade what do you want?" Shelly answered Ash before asking Shade.

Shade merely looked down at them, before turning back to Corey.

He raised his hand making the blood disappear and lifting Corey's dead body making Shelly and Victoria turned away with their eyes closed because they didn't want to see the dead corpse before they both disappeared.

Ash turned to the girls, "They're gone." Ash told them before they opened their eyes and turned back to Ash.

Ash got a better look at Shelly, she is wearing a light green dress with a short skirt, white knee socks, purple shoes, a small white ribbon around her neck and her hair has been braided, which reaches down to her waist, it's also been combed so much that it covers her right eye and her left pupil matches her hair colour.

"_This girl reminds me of someone. But who?_" Ash asked himself as the girl fell to her knees.

Victoria grabbed Shelly's shoulder, "Shelly let's go inside." Victoria suggested making Shelly nod.

Victoria turned to Ash, "Can you help me?" She asked.

Ash nodded in response, turned around and bent down, "Hop on." Ash said.

Shelly nodded, climbed onto Ash's back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ash followed Victoria to a building. She saw a sign saying this was a Gym.

Ash followed Victoria until he placed Shelly down on a bed, "Thank you." Shelly thanked Ash before she started to sob.

Victoria tapped Ash's shoulder, making Ash turn to her and saw she was pointed downstairs making Ash nod before both left Shelly, to give her some time.

"Hi Ash. I guess I didn't greet you properly." Victoria told Ash as she gave him a sad hug.

"Hey Victoria. And don't worry about it." Ash replied as he returned the hug.

Soon the pair broke away, "Ash when those two Meteor people told about agent Beryl what do you think they meant?" Victoria asked.

Ash looked down with Pikachu looking concerned, "It's my fault." Ash answered.

"What do you mean?" Victoria asked.

"You can't tell Shelly." Ash told Victoria making her nod.

"You see in Jasper and Beryl Ward two Tangrowth's overran the Wards with vines. While I was at it, I saved police officers and stopped the PULSE machines." Ash explained.

Victoria nodded in response, "Well done Ash." She replied with a gentle smile.

"But when I stopped the one in Beryl Ward, I saw ZEL, a guy name Taka and a hooded Team Meteor figure. When I stopped them. ZEL and Taka retreated into the forest while the hooded figure walked away. But he was stopped by the police officers that I saved. And they unmasked him." Ash continued.

Victoria didn't like where this was going, "Who was he?" She asked.

"It was Corey." Ash answered.

Victoria's eyes wide open when he said that, "And his daughter Heather saw this and ran off. After that Corey challenged me to a battle and I defeated him. After that he went to the Beryl Bridge and released his Pokemon. He told me that he raised Heather without hope to prepare her that life isn't filled with rainbows and sunshine. And he wished me luck in destroying Team Meteor." Ash explained.

"Wait. He wished you luck in destroying them. But wasn't he apart of Team Meteor?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah it was at that moment I realized that he may have been a double agent. Then you can guess what happened after that." Ash answered surprising Victoria.

"It's my fault. I drove him to commit suicide." Ash blamed himself shocking Victoria.

"I said that I was going to save this region and everyone here. But I've done more bad than good, since I came here." Ash continued with tears falling out of his eyes.

Pikachu and Victoria looked at Ash in concern hearing him blame himself for what's happening.

Victoria hugged Ash, "Listen Ash. You can't blame yourself. You didn't know. And besides, I've said this before, you must stop blaming yourself about the bad stuff and think about the good you've done. You saved the police force, Obsidia, Jasper and Beryl Wards. As far as I'm concerned. You're a hero, a hero this region needs. Now more than ever." Victoria comforted Ash.

Ash was surprised when she told him this, returned the hug tightly and sobbed onto her shoulder.

After about 5 minutes Ash broke away from the hug, "Thanks Victoria I needed that." Ash thanked her.

"That's what friends do. They help each other." Victoria replied with a smile.

Ash looked down, "_Friends huh_?" Ash thought to himself.

Victoria saw the expression Ash has before he turned to Victoria, "Victoria, do you want to know the main reason I came here?" Ash asked.

Victoria nodded, and Ash begin to explain what happened in Pallet Town.

Once he was done Victoria was shocked with her eyes wide open, "W-why would they do that?" She asked.

Ash sighed and turned away and starred at the wall, "To be honest I don't know. But they think that I'm not cut out to be a Pokemon Master. I would have never told them to give up on their dreams, so why would they discuss about telling me to give up on my dreams, and try something else that I wouldn't be happy with?" Ash asked with more tears falling from his eyes.

Victoria saw the amount of hurt in his tone and Victoria hugged him again.

Ash started to hear her cry and turned around, "I'm sorry. I made you tell your past. I-I had no right to do that. I'm sorry." Victoria apologized to Ash.

Ash looked at Victoria and slowly wrapped his arms around her, "It's fine. I had to tell someone about my problems and besides." Ash replied making Victoria look at him.

"It's because of that is why I came here. So, I'm not only going to prove them wrong, but I'm going to stop Team Meteor and save the Reborn Region." Ash declared.

The two smiled at each other as they stared into each other's eyes and both unconsciously started to move closer to each other, until Pikachu coughed gaining their attention.

They turned, saw Pikachu smirking at them, they turned back to each other and saw how close they were to each other, they let go of each other and turned away from each other with their faces red as.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry I wasn't th-th-thinking." Victoria stuttered.

"D-don't b-be it was m-my fault anyway." Ash replied.

"Let's go and talk to Shelly." Victoria suggested making Ash nod in response trying to change the subject.

They walked back up and Shelly turned to them, "Shelly we're going to find out what happened at the Grand Stairway." Victoria told Shelly making her nod.

"I'm sorry Victoria." Shelly apologized.

"For what?" Victoria asked.

"For making you worry." Shelly answered.

"Don't worry about it. Try and get some rest." Victoria replied making Shelly nod before she laid down and fell asleep.

The pair left the Gym and headed out of Lapis Ward and headed towards the Grand Stairway.

"Really Shelly's the Gym Leader?!" Ash asked surprised.

"Yeah. I came here because I wanted to challenge her. But now is not the best time." Victoria answered.

Ash and Pikachu then saw two massive Doors with patterns like in the Grand Hallway.

"What's with those doors?" Ash asked.

"You don't know?" Victoria replied making Ash shook his head indicating 'no'.

"You see this is the door that connects the other half of the region, the Aventurine Region. But they've been closed for years." Victoria answered as they saw a hole in the stairs with a ladder going downwards.

The pair walked up the stairs and looked down the hole,  
"Well on wards and downwards." Ash said.

"Yeah, I'll go first." Victoria said as she climbed down the stairs with Ash following her shortly.

Ash when got to the bottom, "AAAAHHHHH!" Victoria screamed making Ash turned, he and Pikachu saw Victoria caught by Aster and Eclipse.

"VICTORIA!" Ash shouted.

"Well look who here." Aster said.

"Ash help me!" Victoria begged.

Ash growled at them, "Let her go now! Or you'll be sorry!" Ash demanded.

"Sorry but no can do. You two are trespassing on our operation. And now you can meet the boss." Eclipse replied.

"Hey Eclipse, don't you think we should take Ash with us. Remember what happened at the factory?" Aster asked.

"Don't be an idiot. You want them to team up. We'll use her as bait to lure Ash. Hear that Ash? It's a lose/lose situation. Let's go." Eclipse said before she and Aster started to drag Victoria away.

"ASH SAVE ME!" Victoria begged before they were out of sight.

Ash was pissed beyond the point of no return, "You two picked the wrong day to miss with me." Ash growled with Pikachu nodding in response before they followed them.

* * *

Author's notes.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think of it and let me know in the review section.

I know that this chapter has spoilers about Corey and I'm apologize to those people who haven't played Reborn yet.

So until next time I'll see you later.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Heart of Reborn and Orphanage **

* * *

Ash and his Pokemon made their way through the cave until he went down a ladder and instead of more cave, he saw a hallway with stairs and with the walls carved with symbols and are glowing giving off some kind of weird energy.

Ash made his way down the hallway with Pikachu on his shoulder until he saw a man in his late-thirties, early forties, with his hands behind his back, he is wearing a brown coat that goes down to his knees, he is wearing a pink tie, white button-up shirt, grey trouser, brown shoes and black hair that is tied in a ponytail that runs down to his stomach.

"Greetings trainer." He greeted as he continued to look at the door.

Ash and Pikachu narrowed their eyes, before walking up to him.

They turned and saw he is looking at a door that has a pattern like the Grand Hall and the Door.

"Tell me, do you as a citizen have any understanding or knowledge of this place in front of us?" He asked while continuing to look at the door.

"No. I only just arrived in Reborn a few days ago." Ash answered.

"I see. . . I suppose you're an exception. But everyone else, is too arrogant. They have no idea that this is even here. Centuries of history is buried right beneath them and they have no idea." He explained.

Ash and Pikachu turned to the door, "So what exactly is behind this door?" Ash asked as he pointed to it.

"Some say it's the core of Reborn itself, the core to the entire planet and while others say it contains knowledge of the universe itself." He answered.

Ash and Pikachu were surprised by this, "So, how could people be so arrogant to build a wretched city on top of this wholly place? How could people be filled with ignorance, insolent and selfish, just so they should be this?" He asked.

"How would I know? Why don't you just go inside and find out what's there?!" Ash shouted as he pointed at the door.

"I would. But the door is sealed. And the only way to break the seal is with four keys. The Ruby the seal of Pain, the Sapphire the Seal of Love, the Emerald the seal of Faith and the Amethyst the seal of Beyond." He answered as he pointed the red, blue, green and purple as he said what seal they are respectively.

"When all the keys are brought to the door. Reborn will regained it's true power and we'll be rid of this filth, and beauty will be restored to the world." He continued.

Ash and Pikachu narrowed their eyes when he said that, he the man walked past him and headed towards the exit, "Your friend is just down there." He pointed making Ash turn.

"You're free to go. You can do what you want with the grunts. But make sure you remember this place and all that I told you." He added on.

Ash was about to walk down, "Before I leave. Tell me your name trainer." He requested.

Ash stopped and turned to the man in front of him, "I'm Ash Ketchum. And I'm from Pallet Town." Ash replied.

"Ash Ketchum. I'll remember you." He told Ash before turning towards the exit.

"So, who are you?" Ash asked.

The man stopped and turned his head glancing at Ash, "My name is Solaris. And I'm sure we will meet again." Solaris introduced himself before he walked away and soon was out of sight.

Ash continued to stare in the direction Solaris walked out, "_Solaris huh_?" Ash thought to himself.

Ash turned to the door, "_The Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald and Amethyst huh_?" Ash thought to himself before walking to where Solaris pointed.

* * *

After a bit he saw Aster and Eclipse standing in front of Victoria with her wrists and ankles chained to a wall, "Ash help me!" Victoria cried.

"The boss just let you past?!" Aster shouted.

"Yes, he did. Which is what you two should do. If you know what's good for you." Ash answered as he narrowed his eyes and Pikachu's cheeks started to spark.

"I told you we shouldn't have counted on him to deal with him." Eclipse told Aster.

"Ok, ok. You were right. In that case, we'll just have to deal with him ourselves." Aster replied making Eclipse nod in response.

"Lunatone!"

"Solrock!"

Eclipse released her moon-like Pokemon while Aster released his sun-like Pokemon.

"Corphish, Snivy I choose you!" Ash shouted as his Hoenn crab Pokemon appeared as well as his Unova Grass Starter appeared with her arms crossed.

"Lunatone use Psybeam!"

"Solrock use Fire Spin!"

Lunatone's eyes glowed before it fired two purple beams before they merged into one and Solrock started to spin around, creating fire that headed towards the pair.

"Corphish use Bubble Beam and Snivy use Leaf Storm!"

Corphish opened his pincers and fired a barrage of blue bubbles and Snivy started to spin around, creating energy leaves before she directed them towards her opponents.

The attacks collided creating an explosion engulfing everyone.

When the smoke cleared it revealed all Pokemon glaring at each other.

"Corphish use Crab Hammer!" Corphish started to run on his legs with his pincers glowing blue.

"Lunatone use Rock Slide!" Lunatone's eyes glowed blue before boulders appeared in the air and flew towards Corphish.

"Snivy destroy them with Leaf Blade!" Snivy jumped on Crophish's back before jumping in the air with her tail glowing green.

She swung them slashing them boulders in half,  
"_A-Amazing_." Victoria thought to herself.

Corphish jumped and slammed his pincer into Solrock's face sending him flying before it stopped in front of Aster.

"Solrock use Psybeam!" Solrock's eyes glowed purple before it fired two purple beams before they merged into one and headed towards Snivy.

"Corphish use Bubble Beam!" Corphish fired a barrage of bubbles from his pincers.

The two attacks collided into each other creating an explosion pushing Snivy away.

Snivy did a flip before she landed in front of Ash with Corphish running next to her.

"Lunatone Psybeam!"

"You too!"

Lunatone and Solrock fired two purple beams from both of their eyes that merged into one and headed towards Snivy and Corphish.

"Corphish use Blizzard, then followed with Guillotine and Snivy use Leaf Storm!"

Corphish opened his pincers and fired a snow storm from them.

When the attacks collided the Psybeam's freezing them in place before they shattered shocking Victoria, Eclipse and Aster.

Corphish started to run towards Lunatone with his right pincer glowing white.

Snivy jumped in the air, started to spin around creating green energy leaves before she directed them.

Corphish jumped and slammed his pincer onto Lunatone and the Leaf Storm slammed into Solrock sending both Pokemon crashing into a wall unconscious.

"_W-wow. Ash is so strong_." Victoria thought to herself.

Aster and Eclipse returned their Pokemon, "Go!" Both shouted in unison.

Aster released a Midnight Lycanroc while Eclipse released a Midday Lycanroc.

"Lycanroc use Fire Fang!"

"Thunder Fang!"

Day Lycanroc started running on all four with her fangs surrounded by electricity while Night Lycanroc started running on two feet with his fangs on fire.

"Corphish use Blizzard in the ground!"

Corphish fired a snow storm on the ground causing the ground to be covered by an ice sheet.

Both Lycanroc's fell over and started to slide towards Snivy and Corphish.

"Crab Hammer and Leaf Blade!"

Corphish and Snivy gathered energy for their attacks and waited for their opponents to slide to them.

When they were close enough Snivy swung her tail against Midnight's cheek and Corphish slammed his pincer under Midday's chin.

This caused both Lycanroc's to be sent back in front of their trainers but still conscious, "Why is this guy so good?" Aster asked.

"I wish I could answer that." Eclipse replied.

Both Lycanroc's got back on their feet, glared and growled at their opponents.

"Lycanroc use Stone Edge!" Midnight slammed his right fist on the ground making blue boulders shot up from the ground breaking the ice from beneath.

"Lycanroc use Accelerock!" Midday started running towards with her body surrounded by a white aura.

Stone Edge slammed under Corphish and Midday slammed into Snivy sending her flying.

"Snivy Attract!" Snivy did a backflip, landed on the ground, turned to Midnight and winked at him creating pink energy hearts that flew towards Midnight.

"Attract?!" Aster shouted in shock.

The hearts spun around him until they flew into his body causing him to have hearts in his eyes.

"Snivy Leaf Storm!" Snivy fired green energy leaves the flew towards Midday.

"Fire Fang!" Midday's fangs became surrounded by fire.

"Bubble Beam!" Corphish fired a barrage of bubbles form his pincers.

They slammed into Midday making her slide back and cancelled her Fire Fang.

When she turned, she saw the Leaf Strom slamming into her sending her crashing into a wall and became unconscious.

"Lycanroc use Stone Edge!" But Lycanroc didn't do anything due to him being in love with Snivy due to the Attract.

"Corphish finish this with Guillotine!" Corphish started running towards Midnight with his pincer glowing white.

He slammed his pincer into Midnight making him crash into wall and became unconscious.

Aster and Eclipse returned their Pokemon, "Was there a point to this?" Eclipse asked.

"Grr! You know what! The boss let you escape. We'll leave as well!" Aster shouted ignoring Eclipse's question.

"Yeah but don't think you've won. Ta-ta." Eclipse added on before she and Aster walked away.

Ash returned Snivy but not Corphish, "Corphish use Guillotine on Victoria's chains."

Corphish crushed the shackles making freeing Victoria making her fall to the ground but was caught by Ash.

Victoria turned to Ash, "Thank you Ash." Victoria thanked with a smile.

"No worries. You're not hurt, are you?" Ash asked in concern.

Victoria shook her head, "No. That person told me about that door." Victoria replied.

Ash sighed in relief, "Yeah, same here. Well shall we?" Ash offered.

"We shall." Victoria replied before he noticed a ring on Ash's finger.

"Where did you get that ring?" Victoria asked.

Ash raised his right hand and looked at the ring, "Corey gave it to me before he . . . you know." Ash answered.

Victoria nodded in response understanding what Ash was going to say.

* * *

The two then walked out of the cave, headed back to the gym, walked into Shelly's room, saw Shelly awake and sitting on her bed.

Shelly turned to Ash and Victoria, "Hey guys." Shelly greeted the pair.

"Hey Shelly. How did you sleep?" Victoria asked.

"I didn't sleep at all. Every time I closed my eyes, I see Corey." Shelly answered.

Victoria leaned next to Ash, "Ash there's a psychiatrist here. His name is Dr. Connal. Can you see if he's there and ask him to come here?" Victoria requested.

"_Part of me what's to say no. But this may be my chance to see what this place is really like, considering what that women said."_ Ash thought to himself.

"Sure. I'll be back in a bit." Ash answered before he walked out of the gym.

* * *

Once Ash was outside of the Orphanage, he was about to open the door until it opened and out came a woman and the two crashed into each other.

Both fell back but remained standing. Ash saw this woman is about 18, she has pink eyes, long pink hair that's curled up at the ends, she is wearing a dress that looks like it's made from leaves and other plants, boots that are styled the same and pink gloves.

"Oh Sorry. Excuse me, I got to get out of here." She said before running away.

"_That's the second person who said that. No way I'm bringing Shelly to this place. But I really need to know what's really going on here_." Ash walked up and opened the door.

"Hey Laura!" A 12-year-old girl greeted.

Ash saw this girl has long black hair that is tied up in two ponytails, covering her right face, her eyes are also pink, wearing a red pendent around her neck, a pink short sleeved blouse, with the same colour dress, white socks that goes up to her knees, black sneakers and she is holding a Jirachi plush toy.

"Oh sorry. I thought you were Laura. Did you see her leave?" She asked.

"Yeah. She also seemed to a hurry to leave." Ash replied.

The girl raised an eyebrow and titled her head slightly to the left, "Why are you so glowy?" She asked.

Ash and Pikachu are confused by what she meant, "What do you mean by 'glowy'?" Ash asked.

She was about to answer until, "Anna, no one is glowing." A voice called out.

Ash, Pikachu and the girl now identified as Anna turned and saw a boy around Anna's age, same colour hair but much shorter it only runs down to the middle part of his neck, red eyes with his left part of his face being covered by his hair, a white long sleeve shirt that looks like it's was trenched, black trousers with matching colour sneakers and holding a Cleffa plush doll.

"But he is Noel! Oh, never mind. Come on." She replied to the boy called Noel before grabbing Ash's wrist and dragged him inside.

She dragged him to the centre of the room and turned to them, "So hi there. I'm Anna, nice to meet you. This is Nostra. She says, 'Hello there.'" She introduced herself before holding up her doll.

Ash and Pikachu turned to each other before she turned back to Anna.

Anna lowered her doll and walked up to Noel, "This is my brother Noel and the Cleffa is Nomos. She says 'hi' as well." Anna introduced Noel and her Cleffa.

"I'm pretty sure Nomos and Nostra can't speak because they're dolls. But, hello." Noel greeted in a shy tone.

Anna turned to him, "Don't lie Noel. And stop being ridiculous." Anna replied.

"I really don't want to hear that from you." Noel replied.

Anna made an angry pout face, "Whatever. That girl is Charlotte she another friend of ours." Anna pointed.

Ash turned and saw a girl around 16. She has is wearing a black dress with a red overcoat, black leggings, red boots, pink eyes, her hair is dyed two colours, the tips of her hair and bit above them are purple while the everywhere else is pink.

"Apart from the burn scars, she's really beautiful." Anna said.

Ash and Pikachu turned to Charlotte but saw no signs of scars what so ever, but Ash did see her right eye twitched.

"Anna, she doesn't have-"

"Anna. For the last time I don't have any scars." Charlotte told Anna annoyed.

"Oppies. Sorry, I'm insensitive. I just wanted to say you're pretty." Anna apologized as she bonked her head.

Charlotte sighed before turning to Ash, "Hey there. The women you just saw walking out was my sister Laura. She's also a member of the Elite Four." Charlotte explained.

"Elite Four, awesome. Nice to meet all of you. I'm Ash and this is my Partner Pikachu." Ash introduced himself.

"Pika!"

"Yeah. Awesome runs in our family. My oldest sister is also the strongest Gym Leader in Reborn." She explained with a bit of pride in her tone.

"That's is awesome." Ash replied making Pikachu nod in response.

"If you don't know, Anna is also-" Noel was about to tell until Anna elbowed his stomach.

"Yep Laura is strong. Noel and Charlotte are also Gym Leaders." Anna replied with her eyes closed with a smile.

"Anna." Noel said to his sister as he rubbed his stomach where Anna elbowed it.

Ash and Pikachu knew what Noel was about to say but decided not to push on the subject.

"You see my sister became 18 so she can leave. Since this is an orphanage you must stay until you became of age or until the doctor says you can leave. Which means he won't let you leave." Charlotte explained.

"The doctor i-is scary." Noel said terrified as he tightens his doll in both hands.

Ash and Pikachu are concern but what Noel said, "How?" Ash asked.

"You see that old douchebag has power electric types." Charlotte explained.

"And he is using them to conduct his 'therapy'." Anna added on.

"But in reality, he uses them on us." Noel also added on.

Ash and Pikachu were shocked to the core he they heard that a man was using electric attacks on children.

"Nostra says that some patients have actually died from this." Anna continued.

Ash was about ready to explode from this, "Wait, wait, wait. If that's the case, then why don't you guys tell the police or Ame?" Ash asked.

"Because he's Pokemon can easily triumph the police's any day and besides he has quite the authority being the Doctor around here." Charlotte answered.

"_Even so_." Ash thought to himself as he looked down.

Charlotte saw this, "(Sigh) Believe me, I wish we could leave but we can't due to the Reborn Region's law." Charlotte added on.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Anna asked.

"I came here because my friend saw something, and she's now traumatized." Ash answered.

Anna's eyes widened a bit, "Then don't send her here." Anna replied quickly and worried for her.

"I know, after hearing this I won't-"

"I thought I could hear a new voice." A man's voice interrupted Ash making Anna and Noel flinch and the pair ran and sat down on the couch, while Charlotte turned to the wall and putting her feet on the table.

Ash and Pikachu turned and saw a man around his late 30's, he has blonde hair that's combed to one side, he is wearing a white shirt, with a black tie, black jeans and he also is wearing a white coat.

Ash and Pikachu felt an intimating aura coming from him, "Greetings my name is Dr. Sigmund Connal. Most people just call me 'Doctor'." He introduced himself.

"My name is Ash, and this is my partner Pikachu." Ash introduced himself and Pikachu.

"Pikachu."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you. So, what brings you here?" He asked as he walked down the rest of the stairs.

Anna, Noel turned to Ash while Charlotte glanced at Ash, with all of them wondering what he'll say.

"I came here because I heard a few Gym Leaders are here, so I thought I might be able to battle them and earn some badges." Ash lied.

Anna and Noel sighed in relief to themselves, "Indeed, Noel, Charlotte and her sister who left a few years ago, Saphira all have exceptional talent. Most likely inherited those skills from their parents." Sigmund replied.

Charlotte narrowed her eyes at him angry but what he said, while Noel and Anna looked away.

"_That must have been the women who I saw when I first came to Lapis_." Ash thought to himself as he thought about that women who had pink, purple and blue hair.

"Yeah and since I'm taking on the Reborn League, we'll have to battle them sooner or later." Ash explained making Pikachu nod in response.

"I see. You seem to be quite confident in your skills, however if you want to prove yourself. Battle against one of my stuff so I can see your skills first hand." He told the raven hair trainer.

"Sure." Ash replied.

Sigmund pulled out a phone from his lab coat and called someone. A few moments later someone wearing doctor's clothing.

"Is this the trainer you want me to battle sir?" He asked.

"Yes. I want to see his skills, and to see if he's capable of taking on Noel and Charlotte." Sigmund replied.

The Orderly worker and Ash took their positions across the room.

"Slowpoke, appear." He said as his Kanto Water and Psychic Pokemon appeared with a yawn.

"Slowpoke huh? In that case, Leavanny I choose you!" Ash shouted as Leavanny appeared.

Sigmund starred at Ash's choice, "_Interesting choice. Leavanny is the perfect Pokemon to deal with a Water and Psychic type like Slowpoke." _Sigmund thought to himself.

Charlotte was interested in Ash's battling style as well, "_Let's see what your made of and if your worthy of battling me and my sisters." _She thought to herself.

"Slowpoke use Water Gun!" Slowpoke fired a pillar of water.

"Leavanny use Energy Ball!" Leavanny opened his mouth, gathered energy, which formed a green orb ad fired it.

The Energy Ball easily overpowered the Water Gun and slammed into Slowpoke creating an explosion.

Slowpoke flew out of the smoke and landed in front of the Orderly still conscious but barely.

Sigmund was interested by this, "Leavanny finish this with Razor Leaf!" Leavanny bowed and fired leaves from her head.

They all collided with Slowpoke sending him flying and landed in front of the orderly unconscious.

Anna, Noel and Sigmund were surprised by how easy he won. While Charlotte was impressed by Ash's Pokemon.

"Thank you, Slowpoke return and take a rest. Eelektrik go!" He shouted as his Electric Unova Eel-like Pokemon appeared.

"Leavanny return." Ash returned Leavanny and brought out a different Poke Ball.

"Infernape I choose you!" Ash shouted as Infernape appeared.

When Infernape appeared, it caught Charlotte's attention, "_An Infernape huh? Interesting_." She thought to herself.

Noel saw Infernape before he heard his sister gasping, to his sister and she her mouth was wide open and staring at Infernape not blinking.

"What's wrong?" Noel asked.

"T-that Infernape is giving off a strong and bright glow." Anna answered continuing to look at Infernape.

Noel just stared at his sister, "Are you sure that's not just the fire crown?" He asked.

Anna turned to her brother, "No, I'm serious Nostra knows somethings up with Infernape as well." Anna answered annoyed while holding up her doll.

Noel turned back to Ash, "_Why do I brother?_" He asked to himself.

"Eelektrik use Thunderbolt!" Eelektrik fired a yellow lightning bolt from his body, that headed towards Infernape.

"Dodge it and then use Mach Punch!" Infernape jumped out of the way of the Thunderbolt.

When Infernape landed he started running towards Eelektrik with his right fist glowing white.

"Eelektrik use Aqua Tail!" Eelektrik's tail became surrounded by water with water rings around it and swung it.

"Slide under it! Then let him have it!"

When Eelektrik's Aqua Tail was about to make contact Infernape slid across the ground avoiding it, then he slammed his fist under Eelektrik's chin sending him I the air.

"Flare Blitz let's go!" Infernape surrounded himself in fire and shot himself in the air.

He slammed into Eelektrik creating an explosion.

Soon Infernape jumped out of the smoke, suffering from the recoil damage, soon Eelektrik fell out of the smoke and landed on the ground unconscious.

Charlotte was impressed, while Anna and Noel are surprised, "_Wow. His Infernape has been well raised, he might be fun to battle after all._" Charlotte thought to herself.

Sigmund has his right hand on his chin, "_Fascinating his Pokemon all seem to have talent_." He thought to himself.

The Orderly returned Eelektrik and brought out his third Poke Ball, "Magenton go!" His Kanto magnet fused Pokemon appeared.

"Use Flash Cannon!" Magenton aimed his magnets in Infernape's direction and firing three silver beams from them before they merged into one.

Infernape crossed his arms over his head. The beam collided with Infernape pushing him back but didn't deal that much damage.

"Now use Charge Beam!" Magenton fire three yellow beams before they merged into one.

"Infernape Flamethrower!" Infernape lowered his arms and shot a blast of orange and yellow fire from his mouth.

The two attacks collided creating an explosion causing some books to fall off the shelves.

"Mach Punch!" Infernape's right fist glowed white as he jumped in the smoke.

Before the Orderly and Magenton could response, Infernape came out of the smoke and slammed his fist into it sending it crashing into a wall.

When everyone turned to Magneton, they saw it was still awake and flew out of the crater.

"Magneton use Zap Cannon!" Magneton aimed his magnets at Infernape, created a green electrical sphere and fired it.

"Send it back with Mach Punch!" Infernape slammed his Mach Punch into the Zap Cannon pushing it back and collided with Magneton, surprising everyone.

"No way!" The Orderly shouted in shock.

"Wrap this up with Flare Blitz!" Infernape slammed his right fist on the ground before he was surrounded by a blue aura and shot himself at Magneton.

He slammed into him creating an explosion. Infernape jumped out of the smoke and landed in front of Ash suffering again from recoil.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Magneton unconscious.

The Orderly sighed and returned Magneton and turned to Sigmund, "Sorry sir." He apologized.

"Don't be, you perform well. Ash and his Pokemon were just stronger." He replied.

"Wow he's strong." Noel said quietly.

"Yeah he is. To be able to defeat one of the Orderly with ease." Anna replied.

Charlotte meanwhile was leaning her head on her right palm with her elbow on the table, "_I think . . . No, I know me, and my sisters are going to enjoy battling him._" She thought to herself with a smirk.

"Thanks, Infernape take a good rest." Ash said as he returned Infernape.

Sigmund walked up to him, "Well done young man. You performed very well." He told Ash.

"Thank you, sir." Ash replied.

"Sadly though, I'm afraid you can't battle Noel and Charlotte today because it's almost time for dinner." He explained.

I'm not bothered." Ash replied.

Then Anna ran up to the pair, "Well. If that's all, Ash I think it's time you be on your way." Anna said as she started to push Ash towards the door.

She leaned towards his ear, "Listen I may not know what happened with Shelly but ask her who's really the victim in this." She whispered.

"_Heather_." Ash thought to himself.

Soon Anna opened the door and pushed Ash out, "Thanks for visiting. Come back again soon." Anna said before she closed the door.

Ash and Pikachu turned to the orphanage, "Anna's right Shelly may have seen Corey's death, but Heather is the most affected by this." Ash said out loud making Pikachu nod his head.

Ash took one step until he stopped as he realized something, "Wait a minute. How did Anna know that Shelly was traumatized? I never mention her name." Ash said confused with Pikachu wondering as well before they turned to the door of the orphanage.

"Who is she?" He asked.

"Pika."

Ash walked away and towards the Gym.

Inside the orphanage Anna is leaning against the door with her mind deep in thought.

"_Ash Ketchum huh? Maybe he's the one_." Anna thought to herself as she tightened her grip on her doll.

* * *

Ash walked up to Shelly's room and saw Victoria sitting next to Shelly.

Victoria turned to Ash, "Oh hi Ash, your back. Is the doctor coming?" She asked.

Ash shook his head, "No, he was busy with other patients and since it's an orphanage I doubt he'll have time to come to Shelly." He explained.

"_No way in hell I'm sending Shelly to see Sigmund_." Ash thought to himself.

"I see." Victoria replied before turning to Shelly who was looking at the floor.

Pikachu jumped onto the bed as Ash walked up and bent down so he was on Shelly's level.

She turned up to Ash and saw him smiling, "Listen Shelly. The fact that you're sad about this proves one thing. You have a big heart and you care for your friend's family." Ash told Shelly.

Shelly opened her mouth a bit, "But, you have to stop and think you who's really going to be hurt by this." Ash continued.

Shelly looked down, "Heather." She replied as she thought about that for a bit before she turned to Ash.

"You're right. Why I'm I crying? I'm not the one who lost my dad. Heather's the one." Shelly replied before she turned to Victoria.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble." Shelly apologized while bowing her head.

"Oh no, don't worry about it. That's what friends do. They help each other." Victoria replied.

Shelly lifted her head and nodded, "So since you're both here. I assume you'll want to battle me, right?" She asked.

"Yeah but I'm fine with battling you some other time." Ash replied.

"Yeah, I'm in no rush either." Victoria added on.

"Ok. Since it's late, why don't you two stay here for the night. I have a spare bedroom." Shelly offered.

"That's really generous." Ash replied.

"Are you sure Shelly?" Victoria asked.

Shelly nodded her head, "Yes, I-I don't mind. Rest u-up for o-our battle. You guys won't mind if w-we battle to-tomorrow." Shelly replied.

Ash and Victoria looked at each other before turning back to Shelly, "If that's what you want." Ash told Shelly, making Victoria nod agreeing with that.

Shelly nodded, "S-sure I do-don't mind." Shelly replied.

Ash and Victoria took the spare room where much to the relief of the two trainers, the room has two beds.

Ash and Victoria too the separate beds, "Hey Ash." Victoria said making Ash turn to her.

"Yeah? What up?" Ash asked.

"I just wanted to say thank you again for saving me." Victoria answered while turning her head.

Ash smiled, "Don't mention it." Ash replied before yawning.

"And thanks for calming Shelly. You would make a good dad." Victoria added on.

Ash blushed a bit and turned the other way, "T-thanks for t-that, Victoria." Ash replied embarrassed.

Ash than yawned, "Well I'm going to get some sleep. Goodnight Victoria." Ash was about to turn off the lamp.

"Call me Vicky." Victoria said making Ash turn to her.

"I like being called Vicky. My friends call me that. So, can you, since we're friends." Victoria requested.

Ash smiled, "Sure. Goodnight Vicky." He answered.

"Goodnight." Victoria replied with a smile before Ash turned off the lamp and both fell asleep.

* * *

Author's Notes

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, as always let me know what you've thought to it in the review section.

I'm back at Collage tomorrow. It may be awhile before I can post a new chapter. So don't worry because I'm not giving up on this story because i enjoy writing this Fanfic.

So until next time see ya.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Gym Leader's Sister**

**Disclaimer I'm not the one who made Pokemon and I not part of the group who made Pokemon Reborn**

* * *

Ash started to stir until he woke up, looked down and saw Pikachu sleeping next to him, he turned and saw Victoria sleeping peacefully.

He carefully got out of bed without disturbing Pikachu and walked out of the spare room.

He went to the toilet, then into the kitchen and decided to make some coffee for him and Victoria while Hot Chocolate for Shelly.

He heard footsteps, turned and saw Shelly rubbing her right eye, "(Yawn) Moring Ash." Shelly greeted a bit sleepy as she sat down on a dining table.

"Morning Shelly." He replied.

He walked towards Shelly with three cups in hand, he placed one in front of Shelly, sat down and started to drink his coffee while he places the other cup next to him on the table.

Shelly smelted the drink, before she picked it up and took a sip, "Hmm. That's good." Shelly told Ash before she started taking more sips.

"Thanks. By the way, why do you have Coffee? Aren't you a bit young to drink coffee?" Ash asked.

Shelly swallowed some of her Hot Chocolate before turning to Ash, "You see, I offer trainers some coffee in case they feel like any and it's nice to do." Shelly answered.

Ash nodded his head, "Fair enough." Ash replied before he went back to drinking his coffee.

Ash turned back to Shelly, and saw her enjoying her Hot Chocolate, "_She looks so familiar, but where?"_ He asked himself as he stared at her.

Shelly noticed Ash was staring at her, "Um Ash." Shelly called out.

Ash snapped out of his thoughts, "Yes, what?" Ash asked.

"Y-you were staring at m-me." Shelly answered a bit nervous.

"Oh, sorry. It's just." Ash started making Shelly tilt her head to the right confused.

"It's just you look familiar and I'm trying to figure out where." Ash continued.

Shelly looked down a bit, "You might have been thinking of my big brother." Shelly replied a bit sad.

Ash noticed the tone in her voice had changed, "Your brother?" Ash asked a bit surprised that she has a brother.

"Yeah. He's a Bug Gym leader like me, in Johto." Shelly answered.

"_A Bug Gym Leader in Johto_." Ash thought to himself.

Ash's eyes wide open when he realized who Shelly's could be, "_Is she talking about Bugsy?_" Ash thought to himself.

He took another good look at Shelly and saw similarities between her and Bugsy before his eyes widen seeing some of the same qualities in each other, mainly the same colour hair, "Are you talking about Bugsy?" Ash asked.

Shelly jumped a bit before nodding her head, "Yeah, Bugsy. My big brother." Shelly answered in a sadder tone.

Ash saw the sadness in her voice, "Shelly." Ash called out making Shelly turn to him and saw a reassuring smile on his face.

"Listen, if you ever need to talk to someone about what happened. Just know that me as well as Vicky will hear you out and help you." Ash told Shelly in a calm and caring tone.

Shelly's eyes widen a bit when she heard that, before looking down, "Thank you. That's very kind of you." Shelly whispered loud enough for Ash to hear.

Shelly turned to Ash, took a depth breath with her eyes closed, "You see for as long as I can remember, more than anything in the world I just wanted to impress my brother and my family. But no matter what I did it was never good enough. And my brother either scolded me on everything I did or pretended like I didn't exist." Shelly explained.

Ash's eyes wide open when he heard that and glanced to his right with his eyes narrowed, "_Damn that Bugsy!_" Ash shouted to himself.

"When Bugsy became a Gym Leader my parents focus all their attention on him and payed less attention to me until they chose to ignore me completely." Shelly continued.

Ash turned back to Shelly shocked and saw tears flowing out of her eyes, "Then one day, I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to get as far I could possibly could from them. So, one night I packed most of my things and ran from my house, that's how I ended up here. Where I met a person, who was like me. He was neglected by his family. We got along well because we pretty much went through the same experience. But something happened a year back and we haven't seen each other since. And when I turned eleven, I also became a Gym Leader and it was thanks to Shade." Shelly explained.

"Shade? That phantom from yesterday?" Ash asked.

Shelly nodded in response, "Yeah. Despite what Shade is, he's really nice with children." Shelly answered while continuing to look down.

"And what kind of incident?" Ash asked.

Shelly jumped back a bit and turned to him, "Um . . . I'll t-tell you one d-d-day, but not r-right now." Shelly answered.

Ash nodded, "If you don't want to tell me that's fine." Ash replied calming Shelly down a bit as she nodded before looking down at the table.

"It's ok though, I know my place. So, I should just stay out of their way." Shelly finished with tears falling out of her eyes.

The pair stayed quite for a bit, "Do you really want to accept that?" Ash asked making Shelly turn to him and saw a serious expression on his face.

"I don't know what you're going through, since I'm an only child. But listen, you tried to get you family's approval, right?" Ash asked making Shelly nod in response.

"And they treated you like you didn't exist right?" Ash asked again making Shelly nod again but slower.

"Then in my opinion, don't seek their approval." Ash told Shelly making her eyes widen a bit.

"But that doesn't mean you have to stop loving your family, because I can tell you still love them, right?" Ash continued making Shelly nod again.

"Then don't stop loving your family, but don't battle to get their approval, battle for what you believe in Shelly." Ash told Shelly.

"I know that people out there will help you no matter what. You may not have your family. But know that you have me, Victoria and more." Ash continued with a brotherly smile.

Shelly was speechless when she heard that and looked down at the table thinking until she turned to Ash again and nodded, "Your right Ash. Thank you I needed to get that off my chest." Shelly thanked Ash.

Ash closed his eyes and smiled, "No problem." Ash replied.

Unknown to them Victoria and Pikachu woke up, heard everything as they hid behind a wall, with Pikachu on Victoria's shoulder.

Victoria smiled when she heard all of that, "_Thank you Ash, for hearing Shelly's problems_." Victoria thought to herself with a small smile until she walked towards the pair.

"Morning Ash, Shelly." She greeted them making the pair turn to her and saw Pikachu as well.

"Moring Vic." Ash replied.

"Good morning. I hope you slept well." Shelly wondered.

"Yeah I slept, thanks Shelly." Victoria replied as she sat down next to Ash.

The three had some pancakes that Ash made, which the girls and Pikachu enjoyed, chat and soon got changed into their everyday clothes.

"Alright. Who is going to battle me first?" Shelly asked as she stood in front of the table with Ash, Victoria sitting down opposite each other while Pikachu is sitting on the table.

"I won't mind if you go first Ash." Victoria answered.

"I was going to say that to you." Ash replied as he placed his right hand on the back of his head.

After a bit in silence, "Well." Shelly started getting the pair to turn to her.

"You both could battle me together." Shelly suggested.

"Two on one? That wouldn't be fair Shelly." Victoria replied.

"She's right Shelly." Ash added on.

"I don't mind. And besides I want to prove myself by seeing what will happen." Shelly replied.

Ash and Victoria saw the determination in her eyes, turned to each other, "Are you up for it?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I'm game." Victoria replied.

Both turned to Shelly, "We're in." Ash and Victoria said in unison.

"Pika!"

Shelly smiled slightly, "Great, I'll see you t-two in the b-battle area, just talk to A-Ame on the battle screen d-downstairs and she'll t-tell you what to d-do. Just because we're friends d-doesn't mean y-you can just battle me s-straight a-away." Shelly explained.

"Sure, I don't mind." Ash replied.

"No objections here." Victoria agreed.

"Great. See you two later." Shelly walked out of the room.

Soon Ash as well as Victoria stood up with Pikachu jumping on Ash's shoulder, the pair walked downstairs, down a hallway and saw a monitor.

Victoria turned on the monitor and saw Ame reading a book while sitting down drinking a cup of coffee. She noticed the monitor turned on, turned and saw Ash and Victoria, "Oh, Ash, Victoria, good morning!" She greeted them while not moving from her spot.

"Morning." Ash and Victoria replied together.

"Pika!"

"I see you two are at Shelly's Gym. Alright, to reach Shelly, you two need to complete a book shelf puzzle." Ame told the pair.

Ash and Victoria turned to each other before back to Ame, "You see buttons are above the bookshelves. By pressing the buttons in the correct order you'll build a walkway that will allow you to go to where little Shelly is." Ame explained.

Ash and Victoria turned to each other again, "How hard can that be?" Ash asked.

"Oh, you'll see. Bye." Ame answered in a sly tone and a small smirk.

Ash and Victoria turned to Ame seeing her waving with her eyes closed as the monitor switched off.

Ash and Victoria turned to each other, "Well let's go." Ash suggested making Victoria nod.

The pair walked through the door and saw an indoor forest with Bug Pokemon on the ground and up in the trees.

They also saw two bookshelves at the front and Ash saw four shelves at the back.

Ash looked up and saw two platforms, one coming from Shelly's room to the other side which is what he assumed is where Shelly is waiting for them.

"Ok let's get started." Victoria said.

"Yeah." Ash replied.

"Pikachu."

* * *

**Timeskip**

Ash is on all fours looking down at the floor while Victoria is leaning on a wall, with a blank expression on her face and with no pupils in her eyes, "Why? Why did it have to be so hard?" Ash asked panting.

"I don't know." Victoria answered in a dead tone.

Pikachu was just staring at them, "Pika, Pikachu." Pikachu called out to the pair and pointed in front of him.

Soon both shook their heads, getting their current thoughts out of their heads and stood back up, "Anyway, we're here and now we're going to win!" Ash shouted in determination.

"YEAH!" Victoria shouted just as determined.

The two walked down a hallway and made a left and saw Shelly standing across a grass field with trees and bushes around the field.

"Hello Victoria and Ash. How was my Library puzzle?" Shelly asked.

"_If she was older, I would tell her that I never want to see another book or bookshelf again in my life_." Ash thought to himself.

"It was very confusing." Ash told Shelly with a sigh with Victoria nodding agreeing to that.

Shelly gave a nervous chuckle, "Yeah very since I came here, I also buried myself in books, it would keep my bust as well as building up my knowledge for battles." Shelly replied while looking to her right.

Ash and Victoria turned to each other concerned. All three humans turned to each other, "But thanks to that and Shade is the reason I'm here. But putting that aside lets us begin." Shelly suggested making Ash and Victoria nod in response.

A man with brown hair wearing a dark green jacket that is unzipped showing a black shirt with a purple silhouette of a Butterfree at the front, with green trousers and brown boot started to walk.

He walked to the centre of the field, "The Double battle between Shelly the Gym Leader, Ash and Victoria the challengers will now begin. Shelly will use six Pokemon while Ash and Victoria will use three Pokemon. If one of the challengers loses all their Pokemon the remaining challenger must fight the remaining Pokemon, but the remaining challenger must fight them with one at a time." The Referee explained.

"So, in other words. If I lose all my Pokemon and if Victoria still has two Pokemon remaining she can't use her second Pokemon to even the battle. She'll be fighting two on one." Ash cleared up.

"Indeed, and addition to these rules, substitutions are allowed. Everyone bring out your first Pokemon!" The Referee replied.

"Illumise and Masquerain come." Shelly said at an average voice as the purple version of Hoenn Bug Pokemon appeared on the ground and Hoenn Bug and Water type appeared in the air flapping wings very fast.

Victoria brought a Poke Ball while Ash looked around the field, "Pancham Hi-yah!" Victoria shouted as her Kalos Fighting type appeared with her arms crossed.

"_This field has a lot of trees and bushes. In that case."_ Ash thought to himself with a smirk, as he brought out a Poke Ball.

"Sceptile I choose you!" Ash shouted as Sceptile appeared kneeling and with his arms crossed. But soon stood up, uncrossed his arms and adjusted the twig in his mouth.

Victoria and Shelly were confused why Ash choose a Grass Type to battle against Bugs types.

"_Why choose a Grass type_?" Victoria asked herself.

"Let the battle begin!" The Referee shouted as he raised his right hand above him.

"Illumise use Rain Dance." Illumise brought her hands next to each other, a blue orb was created between them and threw it into the air.

When the orb got high enough in the air it dissolved into blue particles, causing dark thunder clouds to appear inside and it started to pour.

"That's cool, indoor rain. For those who don't get out much." Ash pointed out.

"Masquerain use Struggle Bug on Sceptile." Masquerain's wings glowed green, flapped them hard as green energy waves flew towards Sceptile.

"Sceptile into the trees!" Sceptile jumped high into the air avoided the attack and landed on a tree branch.

"Masquerain please follow Sceptile. Illumise use Dazzling Gleam on Pancham." Masquerain turned and started to fly towards Sceptile.

Meanwhile Illumise glowed white before rainbow colour energy orbs flew towards Pancham.

"Block it with Stone Edge!" Pancham slammed her right fist into the ground making blue boulders shoot up from the ground and blocking the Dazzling Gleam.

Meanwhile Sceptile was jumping from branch to branch avoiding Masquerain who was continuing to fire Struggle Bug.

Soon Sceptile when around a tree, Masquerain flew past that tree she couldn't see Sceptile anymore, causing her to look around trying to find him.

"W-where did he go?" Shelly asked trying to find Sceptile as well.

"Pancham use Ice Punch!" Pancham's right fist was surrounded by an icy aura and started running towards Illumise.

Shelly turned to Illumise and Pancham, "Illumise use Flash."

Illumise extended her arms and legs releasing a bright light.

Pancham caught a blast from the light forcing her to slam her eyes shut and swung her fist but the only thing hit was air.

"Illumise use Aerial Ace." Illumise flew towards Pancham.

"Pancham get out of the way!" Victoria shouted.

Pancham tried to open her eyes but she couldn't.

Illumise swiped Pancham in the right side of her stomach, made a U-turn and swiped Pancham in the left side on her stomach again sending him into the air.

"Please use Aerial Ace again." Illumise turned around and flew towards Pancham.

"_What do I do? Pancham can't open her eyes. . . wait, that's it!_" Victoria thought to herself.

"Pancham listen to the flapping of Illumise's wings and then use Ice Punch!" Victoria ordered.

Pancham nodded in response, started to focus on the sound of Illumise's wings, and her right fist surrounded by an icy aura.

Pancham turned and swung her fist forward slamming into Illumise creating shockwaves before an explosion.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Pancham and Illumise unconscious and lying next to each other.

"Pancham and Illumise are unable to battle!"

Meanwhile, Masquerain looked left to right as well upwards and she decided to fly above the trees.

"Sceptile use Night Slash!" Sceptile jumped out of the treetop making leaves follow him.

Sceptile's leaves glowed purple, slashed Masquerain on the face and Sceptile started to push Masquerain down.

"Masquerain!" Shelly shouted in concern.

"Sceptile use Dragon Pulse!" Sceptile cancelled his Night Slash, opened his mouth, fired purple energy, which soon turned into a dragon that flew downwards and towards Masquerain.

The Dragon Pulse swallowed Masquerain, creating an explosion in the air, soon Masquerain fell out of the smoke and crash on the ground.

Sceptile landed in front of Ash with Masquerain lying on the ground unconscious and with swirly eyes.

"And Masquerain is unable to battle!" The Referee shouted.

Shelly returned Illumise and Masquerain, while Victoria returned Pancham.

Shelly turned to Ash, "I know why you choose Sceptile." Shelly told Ash.

Victoria turned to Ash, "Yeah me to." Victoria agreed with a smile.

"Why?" Ash asked with a smirk already knowing the answer.

"Since Sceptile is the Forest Pokemon and my gym it like a forest. It's pretty much a playground for Sceptile." Shelly answered.

Ash nodded in response, "That's right. But for now. Sceptile return for now." Ash returned Sceptile.

Ash and Victoria grabbed their second Poke Ball each while Shelly grabbed her third and fourth Poke Ball.

"Gliscor I choose you!" Ash shouted as Gliscor appeared in the air before he landed on the ground.

"Torracat Hi-yah!" Victoria shouted as her Alola second evolution appeared on all fours.

"Araquanid come." Shelly said as her Alola Bug and Water spider like Pokemon appeared.

"And Victoria." Shelly added on as she threw a Net Ball.

Ash and Victoria are confused by what Shelly said, until a female Heracross appeared.

"Oh, she gave her Pokemon a nickname." Ash said understanding.

Shelly nodded in response, "Yeah, the names that some of my Pokemon have, are people that are close to me." Shelly said with a bit of a blush.

Victoria was touched by this, "Thanks Shelly. I'm honoured that you see me as a friend." Victoria said with gratitude with a small bow.

"Your welcome." Shelly replied.

Victoria lifted her head again, "But don't think we'll go easy on you." Victoria told her with a smirk.

"I know." Shelly replied with a smile.

Ash smiled at this scene, "Alright, then let's do this." Ash suggested making the girls nod in response.

"Torracat Flamethrower!" Torracat reeled her head back before shooting a blast of fire from her mouth.

"Araquanid Bubble Beam." Araquanid raised his front right leg and fired a barrage of bubbles from the tip.

The two attacks collided, the Bubble Beam overpowered the Flamethrower, but soon it created an explosion with white smoke coming from it.

"Gliscor use X-Scissor!" Gliscor took off and flew towards Heracross with his pincers glowing green.

"Victoria use Horn Attack!" Heracross opened her wings and flew towards the incoming Gliscor.

When they were close enough, Gliscor swung his arms in a 'X' formation.

The two Pokemon slammed into each other creating shockwaves as they tried to gain the upper hand.

"Araquanid use Icy Wind and Heracross fly up." Araquanid opened her mouth and fired a gust of wind with ice particles.

Heracross flew backwards before flying up.

Gliscor cancelled his attack, crossed his arms and the Icy Wind collided with him making him grunt in pain.

"Horn Attack again, please." Heracross made a U-turn in the air before flying downwards towards Gliscor.

"Torracat use Scratch!" Torracat started running with her claws glowing white.

Just when Heracross was about to slam her horn against Gliscor, Torracat jumped up, slashed Heracross's face making her grunt in pain, forcing her to close her eyes and making Heracross miss Gliscor.

Gliscor looked up, jumped away, grabbed Torracat by the stomach and flying away as Heracross crashed into the ground.

"Thanks Vic." Ash thanked Victoria.

"No worries Ash." Victoria replied.

Soon the rain stopped, and the clouds cleared.

Heracross stood back on her feet, shook her head, jumped backwards, landed in front of Shelly and next to Araquanid.

Ash and Victoria turned to each other, nodded to each other before turning back to their Pokemon, "Gliscor Aerial Ace!"

"Torracat use Bite!"

Gliscor took off, flew towards the Bug duo with his body leaving behind a white lining.

Torracat started running with his fangs glowing black.

"Victoria Horn Attack and Araquanid use Bug Bite." Heracross opened her wings, flew towards her opponents and her horn glowing white.

Araquanid started running with her fangs glowing lime green.

"Gliscor Stone Edge!"

"Torracat Flamethrower!"

Gliscor and Torracat cancelled their attacks. Gliscor slammed his tail into the ground making boulders shoot up out of the ground.

Torracat shoot a blast of fire from her mouth.

Shelly's eyes wide open, "Back away!" Shelly shouted quietly.

But it was too late. The Stone Edge slammed underneath Araquanid sending her into the air.

The Flamethrower slammed into Heracross sending her flying.

"Victoria use Rain Dance and Araquanid use Scald!" Heracross created a blue sphere on top of her horn and flung it into the air.

When the orb was high enough it dissolved, causing the dark clouds to reappear and it started to rain again.

Araquanid fired boiling water from her mouth.

The Scald slammed into Torracat making her screech in pain.

"Gliscor help Torracat with Stone Edge!" Gliscor flew to the side of the Scald, slammed his tail into the ground making blue boulder shoot up from the ground, forming a wall protecting Torracat.

Gliscor flew back and landed next to Torracat who is struggling to stay upright.

"Thank you, Ash." Victoria thanked Ash.

"Don't mention it. We're even now." Ash replied making Victoria nod in response.

When the Stone Edge dissolved it revealed Heracross and Araquanid still standing by panting while Torracat and Gliscor started doing the same.

"Gliscor finish this with Giga Impact!"

"Torracat use Flare Blitz!"

"Victoria use Mega Horn and Araquanid use X-Scissor."

Gliscor took off with his body surrounded by purple aura with orange lining around him. Torracat started running with her body surrounded by orange and yellow fire, but the rain it is reducing its power.

Heracross flew towards with her horn glowing lime green. Araquanid started running with her front pincers glowing lime green.

When all four Pokemon were close to each other, Torracat and Araquanid leaped into the air.

All four Pokemon slammed into each other creating light green, yellow and light purple shockwaves before a massive explosion happened.

Everyone turned away, covered the arms over their eyes and shook a lot of leaves from the trees.

When the explosion died down it revealed all four Pokemon lying next to each other and all of them are unconscious.

"Um, wow. All four Pokemon are unable to battle!" The Referee shouted a bit shocked by what happened.

Ash, Victoria and Shelly returned their Pokemon. Ash turned to Pikachu, "Your buddy. I choose you!" Ash shouted as Pikachu jumped forwards, landed in front of Ash and his checks sparking.

Victoria saw Ash's choice, "Well I know who I'm using." Victoria explained as she took out a Poke Ball making Ash turn to her.

"Pikachu Hi-yah!" Victoria shouted as a female Pikachu appeared on all fours next to Pikachu.

Both Pikachu's turned to each other and starred into each other's eyes. Ash and Victoria noticed this, "Excuse me!" Ash called out, snapping both Pikachu's out of their thoughts and turned to their trainers.

"You guys can get to know each other later." Ash told the pair making Victoria nod in response.

Both Pikachu's turned to each other, nodded with smirks on their faces and all four turned to Shelly.

Both saw Shelly was looking down looking a bit defeated, "Who I'm kidding I can't defeat two trainers. I can barely defeat one trainer on their own. Maybe I should just give up." Shelly thought to herself.

Victoria was concern when she saw Shelly, but Ash narrowed his eyes, "SHELLY!" Ash shouted.

Shelly and Victoria jumped by this, "I know what you're thinking. But listen to me." Ash started making Shelly nod in response.

"I may not know what you're going through in your heart. But listen you chose to battle both of us at the same time, and that means that you're willing to step outside of the box and face the world!" Ash explained.

Victoria and Shelly were surprised by this, "Listen just know that if you don't believe in yourself. Just know that your Pokemon in you and the fact that you lasted so long without by yourself shows everyone that you're strong. So, I want you to battle us with everything you have to defeat us!" Ash ordered.

Shelly looked down but not I doubt, "_He's right. I can do this, and I will_." Shelly thought to herself as she took out two Net Balls.

"Thank you, Ash I needed to hear that and so I'll fight you two with everything me and Pokemon have. Heather and Bugsy!" Shelly shouted as a Yanmega appeared in the air flapping her wings and a Volbeat appeared on the ground.

Ash was expecting one of her Pokemon to be called 'Bugsy' since she still loves her brother, as well as Heather's name. Since she knew Corey, which made Ash assume that they're friends.

"Let's go, Pikachu use Quick Attack!" Ash's Pikachu started running with his body leaving behind a white light.

"Heather use Air Slash!" Heather's wings glowed white, as she flapped them, she created light blue disc blades and flew towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu jump into the trees!" Ash's Pikachu jumped from branch to branches with Heather following him and she continued to fire Air Slashes.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Victoria's Pikachu fired yellow lightning bolt that flew towards Bugsy.

"Bugsy use Struggle Bug!" Bugsy's wings glowed lime green before multiple lime green spheres flew towards the Thunderbolt.

The two attacks collided creating an explosion at the centre of the field.

"Tail Glow" Bugsy closed his eyes, his tail glowed, and his Special Attack powered up.

Back with Ash's Pikachu and Heather. Who was avoiding Heather's Air Slashes by jumping from tree to tree.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail!" When Ash's Pikachu landed on another tree branch, he jumped backwards, started spinning with his tail glowing silver.

Pikachu slammed his tail on Heather's head slamming her into the ground.

"Now use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu jumped up and started gathering energy.

"Bugsy help Heather with Dazzling Gleam!" Volbeat turned to Ash's Pikachu and fired rainbow energy beams that flew towards Pikachu.

When Pikachu was about to fire the Dazzling, Gleam collided with Pikachu creating an explosion.

"Pikachu Nuzzle!" Victoria's Pikachu started running towards Volbeat, she jumped up and rubbed her paws against her cheeks creating electricity.

She nuzzled her cheeks against Volbeat dealing damage, "Bugsy use Struggle Bug!"

Volbeat turned to Pikachu and fired lime green orbs from his wings and slammed into Pikachu and sending her flying.

Pikachu regain her balance and landed in front of Victoria.

Pikachu ran out of the smoke, ran back to Ash, stopped in front of him and turned around.

Heather and Bugsy flew in front of Shelly with Bugsy suffering from being paralyzed from the Nuzzle.

"Heather use Ancient Power and Bugsy use Struggle Bug!"

Heather's eyes glowed purple as boulders with purple lining appeared around her before they all flew towards the Pikachu's. Bugsy fired lime green orbs from his wings.

"Pikachu use Thunder Bolt!"

"Thunderbolt as well!" Both Pikachu fired yellow lightning bolts from their bodies.

All four attacks collided creating a massive explosion at the centre.

"Heather Struggle Bug!" Heather fired lime green orbs from her wings.

Ash's Pikachu ran in front of Victoria's Pikachu and crossed his arms over his head. The orbs slammed into Pikachu making him grunt.

Victoria's Pikachu was surprised by this and blushed bit.

"Pikachu you ok?" Ash asked.

Pikachu turned to his trainer and nodded his head.

Ash and Victoria turned to each other and nodded, "Thunderbolt again!"

Both Pikachu's turned to each other nodded, Victoria's Pikachu stepped next to Ash's, Ash's Pikachu grabbed Victoria's left paw with his right and fired another lightning bolt from their body.

"Struggle Bug!" Both Pokemon fired lime green orbs from their wings.

The attacks collided again but the Thunderbolt overpowered the Struggle Bug and collided with the two bug types creating a yellow explosion.

When the smoke died down it revealed Heather and Bugsy unconscious, "Heather and Bugsy are unable to battle! That means the victors are Ash and Victoria the challengers!" The referee shouted.

Both Pikachu's ran to their trainers, jumped up, caught them and hugged them.

"Well done Pikachu's." Ash told his and Victoria's.

"Yeah you two were amazing." Victoria added on.

Both Pikachu nodded in response.

Shelly walked up to her Pokemon who woke up and looked at her sadly, "Don't worry you two were great. I couldn't ask for more. Get some rest." Shelly returned her Bug Pokemon.

Ash as well as Victoria, walked up to Shelly, with their Pikachu's their own conversation, "W-well done you two." Shelly told the pair back to stuttering.

"Thank you, Shelly." Victoria replied.

"A-as Gym Leader I present you the Cocoon Badge." Shelly gave the pair their Badge.

"Thank you, Shelly." Ash and Victoria thanked Shelly in unison.

Victoria looked at her watch and saw the time, "I got to go. Take care Shelly. You too Ash and I'll catch you later." Victoria told the pair.

"You take care as well Vic." Ash replied.

"Y-yeah, b-bye." Shelly replied before Victoria walked away.

**Poke Speech**

"_It was nice meeting you."_ Victoria's Pikachu told Ash's making him blush a bit.

"_Y-yeah you too_." Ash's Pikachu replied.

"Hey Pikachu, we're going." Victoria called out.

Both Pikachu's turned to their trainers. Victoria's ran up to Ash's, "_I'll see you next time_. _And thank you, for protecting me."_ She told him as she kissed his right cheek before running to join her trainer.

This made Ash's Pikachu blush so hard that steam was coming from his head.

**Human Speech**

Ash and Shelly watched Victoria leaving before Ash turned back to Shelly, "Hey Shelly." Ash said making Shelly turn to him.

"Y-yeah?" Shelly asked with a bit of nervousness.

Ash smiled, "You want my opinion, about you and your brother, because I battled your brother years ago." Ash told Shelly making her yelp a bit.

"S-s-s-sure." Shelly replied with even more anxiety.

"You are much stronger than he'll ever be." Ash told Shelly.

When Ash heard that Shelly's cheeks became flustered and looked down, "I-I don't know what to say." Shelly replied before looking at Ash with a smile.

"Thank you and thank you for giving me the encouragement." Shelly replied.

Ash smiled, raised his right hand and rubbed her scalp gently making her look up at him, "No worries Shelly. You always had that courage, you just needed someone to show you that it's there." Ash explained to Shelly.

Shelly nodded before she looked down, "Um A-Ash can I make a request?" Shelly asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Ash asked as he withdrew his hand from Shelly's head.

"Can, Can I call you brother?" Shelly asked.

Ash's eyes widened a bit, "I-it's just you're so nice and you feel like a brother." Shelly answered.

After a bit Ash smiled and nodded, "Of course you can. I always wanted a sister." Ash replied.

That made Shelly happy and hugged Ash making him hug back, "Thank you brother." Shelly replied.

After a bit they broke apart, "I'll see you later, sis." Ash replied as Pikachu jumped on Ash's right shoulder, turned around and prepared to walk out.

"Hey wait." Shelly called out making Ash turn to Shelly.

"You see, with what happened to Corey. His substitute Leader takes the job." Shelly told Ash.

"His substitute?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, you see in the Reborn Region all Gyms have a replacement Gym Leader, just like me as well. So, can you tell Ame what happened, and she'll make sure the substitute Poison Gym Leader is ready?" Shelly requested making Ash nod in response.

"Sure, I'll Ame. Take care sis." Ash told Shelly and they hugged each other again before they broke apart and Ash walked out of the gym with Shelly waving goodbye.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Emotions of a Daughter**

* * *

Ash is walking towards the Grand Hall. When he went inside, he walked to the counter and saw Fern talking to Ame.

"I see, (Sigh) I was worried about him for a while. Well, I'll let Aya know that her job as a Gym Leader will start today. Thanks for letting me know Fe- Oh, hi Ash." Ame explained before she noticed Ash and greeted him.

Fern turned and saw Ash, "Well if it isn't Ash who looks lost like a puppy." Fern told Ash with a smirk.

"Well I'm not lost, because I was going to tell Ame about Corey." Ash replied.

"Well, ya snooze you lose. I already told Ame." Fern told Ash.

"It's really unfortunate. I was worried about him for that reason." Ame replied in a sad tone.

"Yeah, whatever. Just let Aya know by the time I get there." Fern told Ame as he turned back at her.

"Sure, I'll let her know right now. See you later you two." Ame replied as she walked downstairs.

Fern turned to Ash, "You looked confused as why I'm here right?" Fern asked.

"It did cross my mind, considering what you said yesterday." Ash answered remembering what Fern said and was still pissed off at him.

"I'm not sure that you know this, but all Gym Leaders have a replacement Leader. Like how I'm Flobot's replacement when she retires." Fern explained.

"Yeah, Shelly told me." Ash replied.

"The only reason I'm here is to make sure that Aya is ready for when I defeat her and win that badge." Fern added on.

"You make it sound like you know Aya personally." Ash told Fern with Pikachu nodding in agreement.

Fern sighed, "I know _of_ her through her brother. Since she lives in the Wastelands you need a key to get there. Which I have, and you don't." Fern replied with a smug tone.

"Where can I get this key?" Ash asked.

"Well, I'm in a good mood today, so I'll tell you. Her brother has it. He has purple hair that covers the right part of his face, looks like a girl and he wouldn't stop singing." Fern explained.

Ash sighed, "I know him, his name is Cain." Ash replied.

"You know him . . . HA! Figure you would know him." Fern said with mockery in his tone.

"I'd still take him over you any day." Ash replied with his arms crossed.

"Pika, pika." Pikachu agreed nodding his head agreeing with his eyes closed.

Fern just scoffed, "Whatever. Last I saw him he said he heading towards to Beryl Cemetery. It's just West of the Gym. Later Loser." Fern replied as he walked away.

"So, Cain is the new Gym's Leader's sister huh?" Ash asked before he walked away.

* * *

Ash made his way to Beryl Ward, as he walked though Beryl Ward, he walked up the stairs and saw the Gym, "I need to check something." Ash said as he walked inside the gym and headed into Corey's space.

He looked around for a bit until noticed a swipe machine on the wall. He walked up to it, he pulled the card Corey gave him out of his pocket and swiped it.

When he did, he heard a click sound, Ash and Pikachu heard a door opening, both turned and saw a small section of the wall opening.

Ash and Pikachu turned to each other, before Ash walked through the wall. He saw two tables on each side with papers all over the place on the floor he saw two of those pillars blue on the left and a red one on the right.

Pikachu looked around on Ash's shoulder until he saw something, "Pika." Pikachu poked Ash's head making him turn to him.

"Pikachu." Pikachu pointed to where he was looking making Ash turn and saw a purple dairy laying on the table.

Ash walked up to the dairy, picked the dairy up, opened it and began reading it.

After he read it, he closed the dairy, "I knew it, so he's the reason for Corey's dispair. Heather has a right to know. And one day he will pay for what he's done." Ash explained with Pikachu nodding in response.

When Ash mentioned Heather's name, he realized something, and his eyes widen, "Heather's in danger. I'll look for her after I see Cain." Ash added on, before he placed the dairy into his backpack and walked out of the Gym and through the Cemetery.

After about 5 minutes of searching he found Cain looking, with his hands in his pockets and looking at a gravestone with a neutral expression on his face.

Ash walked up next to him.

Cain heard footsteps turn to the source, saw Ash and a small and sad smile, "Hey there Ashy." Cain greeted Ash.

Ash and Pikachu turned to Cain, "Hey Cain." Ash greeted back with a smile as well.

Both trainers turned to the gravestone Cain was looking at and saw, _'In memory of Corey Molinar. A father and a husband.'_

"Really sad what happened, huh? That guy Fern told me what happened, I also heard that he left a daughter behind." Cain said.

"Yeah, her name's Heather. I'm worried about her." Ash replied.

"Yeah, same here. I wanna find her. It's a big thing not having any parents around. So, Ashy." Cain said before turning to Ash making Ash and Pikachu turn to him.

"What brings you here. You know I'm flattered that you came to see me and all, but stalking me is creepy or is it that you really wanted to see me for some _fun_." Cain told Ash with a smirk.

"Yeah right, I heard that you sister is the replacement Leader and since Corey is gone, she is now the official Gym Leader." Ash explained.

Cain sighed with a sad smile, "So, you want to key to the Wasteland." Cain replied making Ash nod in response.

"Yeah, if that's ok?" Ash asked not wanting to make Cain feel uncomfortable.

"I'm personally not a fan of my big sister. She's all _grr_ and _argh_. But whatever, to be honest I was expecting you to ask me that one day. But since we're friends, I'll give it to you, on one condition." Cain answered.

"What condition?" Ash asked.

Cain brought out a Poke Ball, "Here's you answer." Cain answered as he revealed a Poke Ball in his right hand.

Ash and Pikachu turned to each other and smirked before turning back to Cain, "You're on." Ash replied.

"One-on-One, last one standing wins. Is that good?" Cain explained.

"Sounds good to me." Ash answered.

"Nidoking come out and play!" Cain shouted as his Kanto Drill Pokemon appeared with a roar.

"_So Nidorino evolved huh? In that case._" Ash thought to himself as he brought out a Poke Ball.

"Infernape I choose you!" Ash shouted as Infernape appeared with a battle cry.

"Ok then, Nidoking use Poison Jab!" Nidoking started running with his fists surrounded by purple aura.

"Infernape use Mach Punch!" Infernape started running with his fists surrounded by a white aura.

Both Pokemon slammed their right fists against each other creating shockwaves.

Both Pokemon swung their left fist at each other. Infernape slammed his fist under Nidoking's chin while Nidoking slammed his fist into Infernape's right cheek. Sending both Pokemon back a bit.

"Flamethrower!" Infernape opened his mouth and shot a blast of orange and yellow fire from his mouth that collided with Nidoking point-blank pushing him back.

Nidoking cancelled his attack and covered his face with his arms as he grunted in pain.

"Use Mach Punch again!" Infernape started running towards Nidoking with his fists still surrounded by a white aura.

"Toxic straight ahead!" Nidoking opened his mouth and fire purple sludge from it.

It collided with Infernape making him stop in place, cancelled his attack and grunted as purple electricity started to zap his energy.

After a bit Nidoking uncovered his face and saw Infernape.

"Use Mega Horn!" Nidoking started charging towards Infernape with his horn glowing lime green.

"Infernape Flare Blitz!" Infernape shook off the pain, slammed his right fist on the ground before his body was surrounded by orange and yellow fire and jumped towards Nidoking with the fire turning blue and white.

Both Pokemon slammed into each other creating an explosion when the smoke cleared it revealed Infernape kneeling on his right knee and panting heavily.

But Nidoking was lying on the ground unconscious, "(Sigh) Oh, well win some lose some. Thanks boy." Cain returned Nidoking and walked towards Ash, Pikachu and Infernape.

"Well done Infernape." Ash thanked Infernape who was supporting him to stand with his right arm under Infernape left arm.

"Here you go." Cain handed Infernape a Pecha Berry.

Infernape accepted it, ate it, making his poison fade away and allowing him to stand on his own feet.

Ash returned Infernape and turned to Cain, "I really don't like handing out the key but . . ." Cain started until he stopped as he noticed someone above Ash and looked above him.

"Oh, when did you get here?" Cain asked.

Ash and Pikachu turned behind them, looked up and saw Heather standing on top of a cliff with her arms crossed with an angry and sad expression like all of her happiness has been drained from her.

Ash and Cain saw that her hair was a mess and with bags under her eyes, "I've been here since you guys started your battle." Heather answered in an mad and serious tone.

"You're Heather, right?" Cain asked again.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Heather asked getting irritated.

"I heard that some unfortunate events happened to you and we're worried about you." Cain answered.

"Now, I can understand where you're coming from believe me." Cain continued in a serious tone.

Heather looked to her right not looking at them, "Well, don't because I'm fine and I don't need anyone." Heather told the pair.

"That's a bit rude, I just wanted to be your friend." Cain replied in a fake hurt tone.

"I said that I don't need you!" Heather shouted facing them again.

Ash narrowed his eyes, "I think you do need a friend." Ash replied getting annoyed at her anger.

"I have friends!" Heather shouted.

"Oh, that's good to hear. Who might they be?" Cain asked.

"She's the Gym Leader of Lapis Ward, Shelly." Heather answered.

"And she doesn't ask so many pointless and stupid questions." Heather continued.

"Well you should see her. She must be worried about you, considering what's happened." Cain suggested.

"Fine! If it will get me away from you two!" Heather shouted as she released her Salamence, hopped on his back and flew away.

Ash, Pikachu and Cain watched Heather as she flew away, "_Now I'm worried even more. Before she was just reckless, but now . . . it's worse_." Ash thought to himself.

"We should follow her. I have a bad feeling, that she's gonna do something she'll regret." Ash told Cain.

"Good, so I'm not alone on that feeling. Let's go." Cain said.

Ash released Noivern, he and Cain hopped on his back and flew towards Lapis Ward.

* * *

After a bit, Noivern landed in front of the Gym, both hopped off, Ash returned Noivern and they walked into the Gym.

Ash and Cain walked upstairs and saw Shelly sitting on the bed with Heather standing in front of her.

Heather turned and saw them, Shelly turned and saw Ash as well as a person she's never seen before, but Shelly smiled at Ash, "Hi, big brother." Shelly greeted Ash.

"Hey sis." Ash replied.

Heather turned to Shelly, "Brother?!" Heather shouted making Shelly flinch.

"Y-ye-yeah. I a-asked Ash t-to be my b-brother and he accepted." Shelly explained sacred by Heather's tone.

"I see." Heather replied calming down a bit, but still on edge, before she turned to the pair.

"Name's Cain. Nice to meet you." Cain greeted making Shelly nod in response.

"Why the hell are you following me?!" Heather shouted at Ash and Cain.

"Because we're worried, you're lost, confused and you need help." Cain answered in a serious yet caring tone.

"I-I agree with h-him, I think yo-"

"Don't take his side!" Heather shouted making Shelly flinch by her tone.

"S-so-sorry." Shelly apologized frightened of Heather.

Ash narrowed his eyes, by the way Heather is acting towards Shelly, "Heather, I think that's enough. You're scarring her." Ash told Heather mad by the fact that she's Heather's friend.

"Shut up! You have no idea what's going on!" Heather shouted.

Ash walked up until he was in front of Heather, "You're right, I don't know. I don't know what you're going through. But I do know how it feels to be betrayed." Ash answered.

Cain and Shelly were confused by what Ash meant, while Heather merely narrowed her eyes, "Try me." Heather dared.

Ash took a deep sighed with his eyes closed, when he was done he faced Heather again and he started to explain what happened in Kanto before he came here.

When he was down all three were surprised to say the least, "Your friends wanted you to give up your dream and give something else a try, all because you couldn't win a Pokemon League?" Cain asked surprised when he heard Ash's story.

Ash nodded his head without looking at him, "You see Heather were more alike than you think. Let me help you." Ash offered as he offered his right hand to her.

Heather looked down, "You know what, just leave me alone." Heather replied as she ran out of the room and the Gym.

Ash sighed sadly, before he lowered his right hand, "Let's follow her." Ash suggested more worried than before.

"Yeah, if we don't, she's gonna hurt herself." Cain replied.

"Y-yeah, I'm w-worried about h-her." Shelly added with stutter on as all three ran out of the gym.

* * *

Once out they saw Heather who was standing across of Dr. Connal with two Orderlies behind him and they're blocking Heather's path, "_I don't like this_." Ash thought to himself, as he ran to them with Cain and Shelly following him.

"Would you get out of my way!" Heather shouted.

"That's no way to speak to your elders, young lady." Sigmund replied with his arms crossed.

"I don't care. MOVE! Heather shouted.

Sigmund saw Ash and turned to him and saw two other people, "Hello Ash." Sigmund greeted him making Heather turn to them.

"Hello." Ash greeted in a neutral tone with Pikachu tensing up as well.

"What seems to be the problem Doctor?" Ash asked trying to keep his cool.

"I was walking through the streets until I saw this girl running from something or _someone_. Where are her parents if I may ask?" Sigmund asked emphasizing someone most likely knowing who.

Ash started to sweat a bit, "_This is not going to end well_." Ash thought to himself.

Sigmund narrowed his eyes at Ash, "I'm waiting." Sigmund continued getting impatient.

"Hey, hey geezer calm down. We we're just going to tell you." Cain replied.

Ash nearly face palmed when Cain said that. Sigmund turned to Cain, "I am not a 'geezer' I am the doctor of Lapis. I've done many great things to earn that title. So, I expect that you will address me with some respect boy." Sigmund explained.

"Alright, alright. Take a chill pill. . . Dr. Geezer." Cain replied in an uninterested and mockery tone.

"Pfffft." Heather tried to hold back a giggle.

Cain turned to Heather with a smile, "I hear, with my little ears, someone laughing." Cain said in singsong.

Heather closed her eyes, turned away and crossed her arms, "No. I-I had something stuck in my throat." Heather denied it with a cough after.

"Nope. That was you laughing, so that's a win for me." Cain replied.

"While I hate to interrupt your little conversation. You still haven't answered my question." Sigmund explained.

"They . . . they aren't here anymore." Ash answered.

Sigmund closed his eyes for a bit, "I see. Is there anyone looking after her?" Sigmund asked as he opened his eyes.

"Yes . . . I am." Ash answered making Cain, Shelly and Heather turn to him surprised, with Heather being surprised but mad at the same time.

"Pikachu." Pikachu nodded his head agreeing with him.

"I see. How old are you Ash?" Sigmund asked.

"I'm 18." Ash answered.

"Do you have somewhere to live?" Sigmund asked again.

Ash quitely gulped nervously, "Yes." Ash lied.

"What?! No, he's lying! I don't need anyone!" Heather shouted.

"Heather quite!" Cain silently shouted.

Ash turned to Heather, "I made your dad a promise that I'd watch over you. And like it or not, that's what I'm going to do." Ash told heather.

Heather looked away, "Besides I have something that you'll want to hear." Ash continued making Heather turn to him again.

"What?" Heather asked as she raised her right eyebrow as she uncrossed her arms.

"You see-"

"So, you're not her legal guardian? Then how about you stay at my orphanage. You'll have friends, food, water and shelter." Sigmund offered while interrupting Ash making everyone turn to him.

"No thanks. I don't want anything from you?" Heather shouted with her arms crossed.

"Now, now I'm offering you a home." Sigmund replied.

"I said that I don't want anything from you. You're a creep!" Heather shouted.

Sigmund sighed with his eyes closed before opening them again, "In that case. Under Article 7, Section 2 and Clause 2 we are granted authority of our services to take you to the orphanage. And you'll stay with us until someone come to adopt you legally or become of legal age. Seize her." Sigmund ordered as the two Orderlies walked up to her and grabbed her arms.

"HEY! LET ME GO!" Heather shouted as she was dragged away.

"Pikachu Iron Tail!" Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder, as he was in the air, his tail glowed silver and swung it aiming at one of the Orderlies.

Sigmund released an Electivire and blocked the Iron Tail with his right fist. Electivire swung his right fist outwards sending Pikachu flying and he landed on all fours in front of Ash.

Soon Heather and the Orderiles were out of sight, "I suggest that you do not interfere. If you do then this becomes a personal assault, which will result being criminal activity." Sigmund explained to them.

"I would rather be a criminal and save her then to leave her to you." Ash replied.

Sigmund said nothing but walked away with Electivire following him.

Ash, Cain and Shelly ran to Orphanage, saw him closing the door.

Cain walked up to the door, grabbed the knob and tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Well that's just great." Cain said with sarcasm.

Ash turned to Shelly who was scared out of her, "I-I-I." Shelly tried to speak but ran back to her Gym.

"SHELLY!" Ash shouted as he ran after her with Cain following him.

Ash and Cain ran up the stairs, saw Shelly lying on her bed facedown and crying on her pillow.

"Wait here." Ash requested making Cain nod in response.

Ash walked up and sat on the right side of her bed and next to her. Shelly looked at him and saw a worry experssion on his face, "What's wrong sis?" Ash asked.

"It-it's my fault. I-I-I sho-should ha-have be-been a be-better friend. B-But I." Shelly said between sobs.

Ash gave Shelly a sad smile as he started to rub her head, "It's not your fault Shelly. If anything, it's my fault after all. I'm supposed to be responsible for her." Ash replied comforting her.

Shelly looked down, "But-"

"Shelly regardless whose fault it is, which is mine anyways. Heather needs us, rather she admits it or not and the fact that you were concerned for her. Shows that you still want her as a friend." Ash explained to Shelly.

Shelly looked at him, "Really?" Shelly asked.

"Really." Ash answered as he got off the bed and offered his hand.

"Let's go and save Heather." Ash continued.

Shelly gave a small smile, nodded, accepted Ash's hand and help her out of bed.

Ash and Shelly walked out of the Gym and saw Cain leaning against the Gym, "Ready?" Cain asked.

"Yep, let's go and save Heather, before something bad happens to her." Ash answered.

Shelly looked at Ash, "What do you mean?" Shelly asked.

Ash stared at Shelly while trying to find the right words, "You don't want to know." Ash answered as all three walked towards the Orphanage.

* * *

**On the top floor of the Orphanage**

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Heather screamed with her being strapped to a table with Electivire behind her.

Sigmund walked up to her, "You really are quite the wild one." Sigmund said.

"Let's start the treatment, I think 100 volts should be good." Sigmund continued as Electivire placed his antennas to the side of her head.

"YOU'L NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS YOU DIRTY OLD GEEZER!" Heather screamed.

"Hhhmmmm. On second thought, make that 110. Let's begin." Sigmund said ignoring her as Electivire started shocking her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Author's Notes.

Another chapter done.

I hoped you guys enjoyed this one. Leave a review on what you thought.

I'll see you guys next time.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Raid the Orphanage**

* * *

"W-what was that?" Shelly asked scared by the scream.

"No idea." Cain answered.

Ash narrowed his eyes at the top of the orphanage, "_That must have been Heather. That bastard must be using his so called 'Therapy' on Heather. Hang on Heather we're coming._" Ash thought to himself.

"W-was that Heather?" Shelly asked as she recognized the sound of that scream.

"Yeah. Let's go." Ash told the pair who nodded in agreement.

Ash went up to the door, reached for the handle, but the door opened suddenly revealing Anna holding her doll, with a smile and excited expression.

"Hi Ash!" Anna greeted Ash happily as she dragged him inside with Cain and Shelly following them.

"Hi Anna. Are you guys ok?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." Anna answered as she, stopped at the centre of the room, turned around so that she was facing Ash and hugged him with Ash returning the hug.

Cain raised an eyebrow confused by what just happened, "How did you know that Ash was here?" Cain asked.

Anna turned to the purple hair trainer, "Because I can sense his glow." Anna answered.

Cain and Shelly turned to each other confused before turning back to Anna, "Glow?" Cain asked.

"Yeah you see, Anna can 'see' things that others can't see." Noel explained to the pair making everyone turn to him and saw him holding his doll as well.

"Interesting." Cain replied.

Anna turned to Cain, "My name is Anna, and are you?" Anna asked.

"Names Cain, you're cute." Cain answered with a smile.

Soon Anna and Ash broke apart, "So, what brings you here? Is it about that girl that was dragged through here?" Anna asked.

Ash had a serious look on his face, "Yeah, we're here for Heather." Ash answered.

"Is that the name of that girl that was screaming and kicking earlier?" Charlotte asked making everyone turn to her, saw her sitting on the table with her legs that are crossed and hanging off the side.

"Yeah. And we're not leaving without her." Ash answered with a serious and determined tone.

Charlotte stared at them, "So, this is a prison break?" Anna asked.

"When you put it like that, yeah we'll call it a '_prison break'_." Cain answered.

"You three want in?" Ash asked.

"Absolutely. I don't want to stay in this shithole another second." Charlotte answered with no hesitation.

"Yeah it sounds like fun." Anna added on.

"Sure, I don't mind." Noel replied.

"Nostra and Nomos want in as well." Anna added on referring to her and Noel's dolls

Noel rolled his eyes as Charlotte shook her head, Ash as well as Pikachu sweat dropped, Shelly raised her left eyebrow confused and Cain chuckled a bit.

"Anyway, let's smash our way to the top." Cain suggested.

"Our Pokemon were confiscated. So, we'll be at a disadvantage." Noel told the group.

"Where are they?" Ash asked.

"Nostra says, 'They're most likely in the Circuit.'" Anna answered while holding Nostra slightly higher.

"Yeah, most likely. In that case." Charlotte hopped off the table and walked to the bottom of the stairs making everyone watch her.

"Charlotte what are you doing?" Ash asked confused by what she's doing.

"I'm creating a diversion." Charlotte answered without looking at him.

Charlotte took a deep breath before, "Hey, give me my cigarettes!" Charlotte demanded.

An Orderly walked down until he was about half way down the stairs, "You know that won't happen." He replied.

"I don't give two shits about what you think. I want them now!" She insisted.

The Orderly's right eye twitched getting annoyed, "I will not tell you again Charlotte. Back down." He ordered.

"And what will happen if I don't? You gonna throw me into the Circuit?" Charlotte asked with sarcasm as she bent down with her hands on her hips and a smug smirk on her face.

"That can be arranged." The Ordered replied before snapping his fingers and two more can down and grabbed her by the arms.

"HEY! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS-OFF ME!" Charlotte screamed as she struggled to escape their grasp.

"Take her to the Circuit." The first Orderly ordered as the other two nodded and dragged her into a room that is to the far right at the back of the room where Ash and everyone are.

Once she was out of sight the first Orderly was about to head back upstairs until he saw Ash, Shelly and Cain.

"Hey! Who are you three?!" He shouted as he walked downstairs with two more orderlies joining him.

Ash, Shelly and Cain stood in front of Anna and Noel, "One each." Ash told the pair.

"FFFiiinnnaaalllyyy. I was getting bored. Marowak come out and play!" Cain shouted as he released an Alolan Marowak.

"_For Heather_." Shelly thought to herself as she released her Yanmega.

"Bayleef I choose you!" Ash shouted as his Johto Grass starter appeared.

The Orderlies used a Wynaut, Petilil and a Bruxish but all three were defeated by Ash, Cain and Shelly without too much trouble.

The Orderlies returned their Pokemon, took a few steps back, "Warn Sigmund and order a shut down." The first Orderly ordered as all three ran away.

Ash, Cain and Shelly returned their Pokemon and Anna ran up to Shelly, "That was amazing!" Anna told Shelly with stars around her eyes.

"Uh, um. Th-thanks." Shelly replied.

"Hi, my name is Anna you want to be friends?" Anna asked

Shelly was taken back by this request, "Friends? Well-"

"I know you have a lot of friends. So, one more won't hurt right? You know that saying, 'The more the merrier', so please?" Anna asked.

Shelly looked down a bit, "I-I don't have much friends." Shelly answered.

Anna raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about? Don't you see the strings?" Anna asked.

Shelly turned to Anna, "Strings?" Shelly replied confused as she tilted her head to the left a bit.

"Yeah. Each time friends are made with each other a string connects those people. And I'm the only one who can see them." Anna answered as she looked up.

Wow. You have so many. Not as much as Ash but a lot." Anna told Shelly amazed.

Anna turned to Ash, "You know Ash." Anna started making Ash turn to her.

"I see your strings, but I also see that some of them have been cut and are black. Why?" Anna asked.

Ash's eyes widen a bit before he looked down, "I'll tell you later." Ash answered in a bit of a sad tone.

Cain and Shelly just stared at the scene knowing why his 'strings' have been cut and are black.

Anna nodded in response. All of them turned to the front, "Well the lackeys who took Charlotte away are going to come back sooner than later." Cain explained.

"You're right so, we need to find Heather and get the hell out of here." Ash replied.

"Um. How about Cain takes the door on the right. Because there's only one way out of that room. So, they won't be able to gang up on you." Noel suggested.

"Great idea. You're very smart, kid." Cain walked up to the door.

"Nidoking come out and play!" Cain shouted as his Nidoking appeared in a battle position ready for whoever comes out.

Soon an Orderly came out, "What is going o-"

The orderly was interrupted by Nidoking grabbing him, chuck him across the room and landed on the ground unconscious.

"Ok now then we need-"

"HELP!" Cain, Ash and Anna turned and saw Noel being restrained by two orderlies.

"NOEL!" Anna shouted in concern.

"Let him go!" Ash demanded with Pikachu's cheeks sparking.

One Orderly walked up front, "Take him upstairs while I keep the busy." The Orderly told the pair as they nodded and dragged Noel upstairs as the Orderly in front of the group released a Prinplup.

Ash narrowed his eyes as he grasped his fists, "_I really hate this place." _Ash thought to himself.

"Ash please save Noel!" Anna begged Ash with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Ash nodded, raised his right hand, placed it on her head and gently rubbed her scalp, "Don't worry Anna. No harm will come to him, I promise." Ash replied making Anna nod in response.

Ash withdrew his hand and turned to Shelly, "Shelly you're with me." Ash told the Bug Gym Leader making her nod in response, before Ash turned to the Orderly.

After a quick battle the Orderly and Prinplup are lying against a wall unconscious, with Prinplup's twitching in pain from getting shocked and with no sign of waking up anytime soon.

Ash and Shelly ran upstairs, saw the Orderlies dragging Noel up some more stairs. Ash and Shelly followed them until they saw the stairs being blocked by a barricade.

"Well that's just great." Ash said sarcastically.

"W-what d-do we do n-now?" Shelly asked.

Ash didn't answer for a bit, "Let's go back downstairs. Maybe Anna will tell us if there's a control room." Ash answered making Shelly nod in response and the pair walked downstairs again.

Anna was watching Cain and Nidoking push back the Orderlies with relative ease. Soon she heard footsteps, turned and saw Ash with Shelly behind him walking downstairs.

Anna ran up to them, "What happened?" Anna asked anxious about her brother.

"The Orderlies blocked our way with a barricade. Is there a control room in this place?" Ash asked.

Anna glanced up trying to think. After a bit a lightbulb turn on, "Yeah there is two actually. There's one in the Circuit, which is where Cain is in front of. The second one is just in front of us." Anna replied as she pointed at the door making Ash nod.

Ash turned to Shelly who nodded, and the pair walked through the unoccupied door.

They walked for a bit, they saw a Gym Podium, but decided to ignore it. They continued to walk until they saw a sign that says, 'Control room' written on the top and with 'Staff Only' written below it.

They walked into the room and saw two Orderlies, "What are you two doing here? This room is forbidden." A female Orderly told the pair.

"I don't care." Ash replied.

"Well, in that case we'll force you out." The other Orderly told the pair as they released a Voltorb and a Golett.

Ash turned to Shelly, "I got this." Ash told Shelly making her nod in response.

Ash brought out a Poke ball, "Krookodile I choose you!" Ash shouted as his Unova Ground and Dark type appeared with his Sunglasses.

"Golett use Mega Punch!"

"Voltorb use Sonic Boom!"

Golett started running towards Krookodile with its right fist glowing white. While Voltorb started spinning around on the spot and soon firing sound waves that flew towards Krookodile.

"Krookodile use Dragon Claw and then follow by Dark Pulse!"

Krookodile's claws glowed green and grew. He swung them down ways slicing the Sonic Boom in half, before it created an explosion.

Golett swung his fist his forwards while Krookodile intercept it with his Dragon Claw with his right claw.

Krookodile then swung his left claw on top of Golett's head slamming him into the ground.

Krookodile turned to Voltorb, opened his mouth and fired black circles of energy from his mouth.

They collided with Voltorb sending him back, "Pick up Golett, throw him and finish it with Dragon Claw!"

Krookodile turned to Golett, grabbed his right leg with his right claw, he then chucked him towards its trainer, landing next to Voltorb.

Krookodile then started running towards the pair activating his Dragon Claw again.

He slammed them against Golett and Voltorb, sending them both flying and slammed them against their trainers making all four become unconscious.

Ash returned Krookodile and the pair walked further not the room until they saw a computer screen that says, 'Commons Locks Engaged'. Ash pushed a button and soon the Computer said, "_Commons Locks Disengaged_." And soon the screen turned off.

Ash turned to Shelly, "Alright let's go." Ash suggested making Shelly nod in response.

The pair walked out of the room, they walked upstairs from the lobby, they walked upstairs again from the barricade was. They saw three rooms that look like prison cells, but no sign of Noel.

"_This is where the kids stay_?" Ash thought to himself with his anger boiling again and clasping his right fist tight.

Shelly saw this and grabbed Ash's right-hand making Ash turn to her, "Y-you ok?" Shelly asked in concern.

Ash stared at Shelly for a bit as he started to calm down, "I will be. When we get everyone out here." Ash replied making Shelly nod to that.

The pair walked upstairs again, and saw Noel sitting on a bed in the middle room, "Noel!" Ash called out making Noel turned to them.

"Ash, Shelly." Noel said as he got off the bed and walked towards them.

"You ok Noel?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Noel answered.

"H-how do we g-get you o-out of he-here?" Shelly asked as she looked at the bars.

"There's a control pad upstairs and that should allow you to open all of the rooms." Noel answered.

"We could do that. . . or." Ash replied as he brought out Sceptile.

"You might want to step back." Ash told Noel as Noel walked backwards until he was up against the wall.

"Leaf Blade!" Sceptile's four leaves on his arms glowed green and merged into two.

Sceptile slashed the bars. Sceptile stopped his attack, when he did the bars broke apart, making them fall on the ground and making clinging sounds.

"Thank you." Noel thanked as he steps out of the cell.

"Don't mention it. Well let's head back downstairs." Ash told the pair making them nod in response.

All three walked downstairs and saw Anna sitting on a chair, she heard footsteps. She saw Ash, Shelly and Noel.

When Anna saw Noel, she was happy, she stood up, ran towards him and hugged him, "I'm so glad you're ok." Anna told her brother happy and relieved that her brother is ok.

Noel smiled and returned the hug, "Thanks. I'm glad you're ok as well." Noel replied.

Ash and Shelly smiled as they watched the scene in front of them. Soon the siblings broke apart and Anna turned to Ash, "Thank you Ash and Shelly for saving him. And Cain is amazing he pushed all of the Orderlies back." Anna told Ash like a girl who looks up to her dad.

Ash turned to where Cain is supposed to be but saw no one, "Where is he?" Ash asked.

"He's inside the room. Charlotte should be inside there as well." Anna answered.

Ash turned to Shelly, "Stay here and keep an eye on them ok?" Ash asked Shelly.

"S-sure." Shelly answered.

Ash walked into the room and saw Charlotte in a cell. He also saw Cain and Nidoking battling two Orderlies who had a Spoink and a Voltorb.

Ash walked up to the cell and pushed a button opening the cell. Charlotte walked out, "About time you showed up." Charlotte said as she stretched her arms before putting them on her hips.

"Sorry about that." Ash apologized.

"Nah, don't worry about it." Charlotte replied.

"Nidoking use Poison Jab!" Cain shouted making Ash and Charlotte turn towards the battle.

Nidoking's fists glowed purple, he dashed to them, raised his arms in the air with a roar before swinging them downwards slamming both Pokemon into the ground.

When Nidoking raised his fist, it revealed both Pokemon unconscious, "H-he's too strong." An Orderly said scarred.

"_That's right. So, I suggest that you leave here. Otherwise if you don't, I'll clear you myself_~" Cain said in singsong.

Both Orderlies returned their Pokemon and ran away. Cain returned Nidoking, turned and saw Ash and Charlotte, "_Hello you two_~" Cain greeted still singing.

"You're singing now of all times?" Charlotte asked as she narrowed her eyes a bit annoyed by how carefree he's being.

"_Yes, I am_~." Cain answered still singing.

Charlotte shook her head annoyed, "I swear, you're just like a princess." Charlotte told Cain.

"That's right I'm a princess. And one day my prince charming will sweep me off my feet." Cain replied a bit dramatically, not in singsong as he got on one knee and held his right hand in front of Charlotte.

"Charlotte will you do the honour of being my prince?" Cain asked.

Ash sweat dropped with Charlotte's right eyebrow twitch, "Yeah, hell no." Charlotte answered as she slapped Cains right hand away from her with her left hand.

Cain stood up, sighed disappointed, "Alright maybe next time." Cain replied in a disappointed tone.

"Anyway, let's go and get yours, Anna's and Noel's Pokemon." Ash suggested making the pair nod.

"Yeah, I want my cigarettes as well and they should be in the storage room." Charlotte told the pair.

Ash and Cain turned to her with their right eyebrows raised, "What?" Charlotte asked.

"I thought you said that because it was a distraction." Ash answered.

"Well yeah, that's true. But I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted them." Charlotte replied.

"So, you like killing your lungs? Real great influence you are on the kids here." Cain said sarcastically.

Charlotte turned to Cain, "Don't you sass me princess. Our Pokemon are being kept in there as well. So, I don't know about you two, but I want my Pokemon back." Charlotte told the pair as she started walking down a hallway.

Ash and Cain followed her until they came to a room with four Orderlies in there and a what looked like a Control terminal.

"Who are you lot? This room is for authorized personal only!" One of them shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I want my Pokemon back!" Charlotte shouted at them as she twirled her hand in the air before she pointed at one of them.

"You are not getting those Pokemon back. Elgyem!" Another shouted as he released his Psychic Unova Pokemon.

"Klink!" The first one shouted as he released Klink.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash shouted as Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and landed in front of him.

"Nidoking, play time!" Cain shouted as his Nidoking appeared with a roar.

"Klink use Thunder Shock!"

"Elgyem use Psybeam!"

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

"Nidoking block the Thunder Shock, then use Mega Horn!"

Kink fired a yellow lightning bolt, while Elgyem fired a pink beam with his hands.

Pikachu fired a stronger yellow lightning bolt, making it and Psybeam collide with each other but Thunderbolt overpowered Elgyem and slammed into Elgyem making him screech in pain.

Nidoking ran in front of the Thunder Shock, it slammed into him but dealt nothing to him. When the attack was over Nidoking charged towards with his horn glowing lime green.

He slammed into Klink sending it flying, crashed and landed next to Elgyem, "Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu started running towards with his body surrounded by yellow electricity.

He slammed into the pair creating a yellow explosion. Soon Pikachu jumped out of the smoke with him suffering from the recoil damage, soon the smoke cleared revealing Klink and Elgyem unconscious.

The Orderlies were shocked by this. Charlotte smirked as she walked to the front, "I suggest you give us back our Pokemon, otherwise you'll have to deal with Ash." Charlotte told the Orderlies as she raised his right arm and leaned it on Ash's left shoulder.

"Y-yes ma'am." An Orderly agreed as she went up to the terminal, unlocked and opened the door.

Charlotte walked inside, "Well, well, well. Look at this, four lines of Poke Balls all lined out. Mine, Anna's, Noel's and Heather's as well." Charlotte said out loud as she grabbed all of them.

"And here are my little babies." Charlotte continued as she grabbed a packet of cigarettes before putting them in her pocket.

"And oh, what do we have here? An Office Key." Charlotte grabbed the key as well.

She turned to the pair as Cain returned Nidoking, "Right let's go." Charlotte told the pair making them nod and all four walked out.

They walked out of the door, saw Anna, Noel and Shelly sitting around a table.

Charlotte walked up and dropped Anna's and Noel's Poke Balls in front of them, "Here you go kids. Merry Christmas" Charlotte told the pair.

Anna and Noel took their Poke Balls, "Thank you, Charlotte!" Anna replied happily to have her Pokemon back.

"Yeah, thank you." Noel also replied to Charlotte in a more relieved tone.

"Nostra and Nomos said 'Thank you' as well!" Anna added on making Charlotte and Noel their heads.

"Anyway, let's grab that loud girl and get the hell out of this dump." Charlotte suggested making everyone nod in response.

"I'll meet you guys up there. There's something I got to do." Ash told the group making them nod and everyone, but Ash and Pikachu ran upstairs.

Ash looked around making sure no one was here. He pulled out his Phone, dialed a number and placed it against his head.

"Hello?" A voiced asked from the other end.

"I need to tell you something." Ash answered.

* * *

Soon Ash hung up, ran to the top floor and once he was at the top saw Heather strapped down on a table with an Electivire's antennas next to her head and Sigmund standing next to them.

Cain had his Nidoking out, Charlotte with a Ninetails, Anna had a Gothitelle, Noel with a Clefable and Shelly had her Heracross. With Cain and Noel battling one Orderly each, with the other surrounded Sigmund and Electivire.

"HEATHER!" Ash shouted.

Sigmund turned and saw everyone, "Well I was expecting you Ash." Sigmund told the late comer.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Ash shouted furious by what Sigmund did.

"This is Heather's session and I'll make sure to fit all of you in when she's done." Sigmund answered unfazed by Ash's tone.

"This is no session! This is the work of a maniac!" Ash shouted getting angrier by the second as he released Krookodile.

"PIKA!" Pikachu shouted agreeing with his trainer.

"You know we have a few words for your situation. The first one would be, 'Your surrounded' and the second one would by 'Royally Fucked'." Charlotte explained.

Sigmund merely glanced at the Fire Gym Leader, "I see that your language hasn't changed. I'll make sure to fix that when your session comes. But this is Heather's session." Sigmund replied.

"Sorry but that session is going have to wait, for eternity. Now then, hand the girl over." Charlotte ordered.

"I never thought you were the type who cared about strangers." Sigmund explained.

Charlotte shurgged her shoulders, "I don't. But these three seem pretty determined to get her out and me, Anna and Noel thought it was a great way to get out of this hellhole." Charlotte answered.

"Moving on. Just in case that your brain works just like your sessions, Dr. Geezer. You're outnumbered and out matched." Cain told him using the nickname he gave him.

"Well there no point in denying that. But let me ask you. Do you believe that your wild charades and impulses, are the best thing for this girl?" Sigmund asked.

"It will be a lot better than what you've done to her." Ash answered.

"Yeah, especially since you decided to light her up like a Christmas tree. So just let her go." Anna told him.

Charlotte walked up to her with a cigarette in her right hand that was lit, "Let her go, or else I'll-" Charlotte started as she rammed the lighted end on Sigmund's right arm.

"AAAAHHHH!" Sigmund shouted in pain as he jumped to the back a bit.

Ash, Shelly and Cain were shocked and surprised by this, "Ok . . . I wasn't expecting that." Cain said.

"I wanted to do that for a long time. Don't you dare feel sorry for him. He's left a lot of scars on me and my sisters." Charlotte told them as she glared at Cain.

Ash nodded, "Don't worry we're not. We were just surprised that's all." Ash replied.

Charlotte nodded before turning to the doctor, "Let her go otherwise you'll get a lot more." Charlotte threatened as she showed him the pack of Cigarettes.

"Very well. Here." Sigmund brought out a remote, pushed a button which released the straps.

Heather got out of the table. Shelly ran up to her, "Heather are you ok?!" Shelly asked in concern.

But Heather didn't answer, she just stared at the ground, "H-Heather?" Shelly asked getting more concerned but Heather didn't answer again.

"You may want to know that I reported this incident to the authorities. I assumed that you'll all be arrested soon." Sigmund explained to everyone who are shocked but not Ash.

"I doubt that." Ash replied making everyone turn to him.

"You see before I came up here, I told Ame about what's been happening at this orphanage. So, I suspect that she'll be here soon, and I wonder who she'll believe, if she happens to see everything here, including all of the cells as well as the way your 'treat' your patients?" Ash asked with a smirk.

Sigmund was surprised by this before he narrowed his eyes, now furious at him , "You little." Sigmund growled at him.

"And on that note, I think that we should leave this manic to his '_sessions_' with Ame that is." Ash suggested making everyone nod in repsonse and they returned their Pokemon.

Ash watched everyone running down the stairs with Shelly helping Heather.

Once everyone was gone he turned to Sigmund who cast a glare at each other, "I made Heather's father a promise. A promise that I would watch over her and protect her. And I'm going to keep that promise." Ash told Sigmund.

"Enjoy this little charade Ash. Because it won't last for too long." Sigmund replied.

"We'll see." Ash told him.

"Pikachu."

Soon Ash ran downstairs, "Hurry up Ash! You're slower than a Slowbro no, a Slowking. Anyway, we are going under Opal Bridge so meet us there." Anna told Ash as she ran out of the building.

Ash soon followed suit and went to the Opal Ward and soon under the Bridge and he saw that it wasn't exactly the safest place to be. It has cracks all around the ground and walls, and boulders were all around the place.

Charlotte walked up to him, "Way da go Ash. Telling Ame about what that psycho was doing." Charlotte told Ash with a smirk.

Ash smiled, "Don't worry about it. I couldn't stand the way he was doing this. So Ame will discover what's going on there and hopefully he'll be the arrested." Ash replied.

Anna and Noel ran up to him, and hugged him, "Thanks for getting us out of that place Ash." Anna thanked Ash.

Ash smiled, "No worries." Ash replied as he hugged the pair as well.

Ash turned to Shelly and Heather and saw that Heather is sitting on a rock.

Ash broke the hug from the siblings and walked up to them. Shelly saw Ash walking up to them. She stood up, "How's Heather?" Ash asked.

Shelly looked down, "Sh-she ha-hasn't said a word. I-I'm worried." Shelly answered.

Ash turned to Heather who is still starring at the ground, "Well since we're most likely Sigmund's targets now. How about we go to my house?" Charlotte suggested making everyone expect for Heather turn to her.

"That's a good idea. Where's your house?" Cain asked.

"Follow me." Charlotte answered as she started walking deeper under the bridge, as Ash picked Heather up and placed her on his back and as everyone followed her.

* * *

**Above the Bridge**

Sigmund and an Orderly was standing on top of the bridge, "Charlotte, Charlotte, Charlotte you are so predictable. Of course, you would go to the railnet. I know you better then you know yourself." Sigmund explained to no one in particular.

Sigmund narrowed his eyes, "_And Ash, you'll pay for what you've done_!" Sigmund thought to himself.

"Hope I'm not interrupting something important Dr." A voice called out making the pair turn and saw a man with black hair and black and grey clothing.

"Can I help you?" Sigmund asked.

"I'm just a huge fan of your work on ECT. It was very useful in my operations. But I also know that you lost something. And I believe that we can benefit each other." He answered as he smirked.

Sigmund smirked as well, "I'm listening."

* * *

Author's Notes.

That's another chapter done and dusted.

I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll see you next time.

Bye.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: New Members**

* * *

Everyone is currently sitting or standing outside a big metal door.

Charlotte was typing into a monitor, Cain was leaning against a wall with his hands in his pocket, Anna and Noel are talking to each other, Shelly was trying to get Heather to speak but not having any luck and Ash along with Pikachu was sitting down on the ground leaning against a wall, looking at the Pulse Dex and the different Pokemon that can be effected.

Cain turned to Charlotte, "You know sometime today would be good, my prince charming." Cain said with sarcasm.

Charlotte grew a tic mark, "I would get it done sooner princess, but the power is out." Charlotte replied annoyed continuing to look at the monitor.

Ash turned to Charlotte, "How can we get it back on?" Ash asked.

Charlotte turned to everyone else, "At the Power Plant that's now abandoned." Charlotte answered.

Anna and Noel turned to them, "The Power Plant where Mr Shade lives?" Anna asked.

Ash turned to Anna, "You know Shade?" Ash asked.

Anna and Noel nodded, "Yeah, we do." Noel answered.

"Despite what he is, which we assume that he's not exactly human. He's a really good guy, he's great with children as well as being the Gym Leader at the Abandoned Power Plant." Anna added on.

Charlotte nodded agreeing with that, before turning to Ash, "Ash do you mind going to the Power Plant and make Shade to turn the power on." Charlotte requested.

"Sure. Where's the Power Plant?" Ash asked.

"It's across the Beryl Bridge just across the town, you can't miss it." Charlotte answered.

"Yeah if you beat him ask him to turn the power here and maybe you'll get a Badge while you're at it." Anna added on.

"Um, I'm not sure that you guys know this, but it's 8:00pm and I'm hungry." Noel told the group.

"Yeah, me and Nostra are hungry as well." Anna added on referring to herself and her doll.

Cain smirked while Ash sweat dropped, "Well lucky for us I have some snacks." Cain said as he brought out some packets of chips and some chocolate bars from his bag.

Charlotte and Ash turned to each other, "I'll go first thing tomorrow morning." Ash told Charlotte.

"(Sigh) Ok that's fine." Charlotte replied.

After dinner (If you can call it that) the four kids fell asleep with Noel and Anna hugging their dolls.

Ash, Cain and Charlotte were sitting on the ground awhile leaning against the wall and wide awake. Charlotte and Ash sitting next to each other, who along with Shelly who is leaning her head on Ash's left shoulder, with Heather who are sitting next to Shelly and Pikachu was sleeping in Ash's lap.

While Cain was sitting in between Anna and Noel. All of them are sitting in front of fire that was lit by Charlotte's Ninetails

"Well (Yawn) I'm getting tired so I'm gonna hit the sack." Cain said.

"Sure, goodnight Cain, I'll keep watch." Ash replied.

"Yeah, sweet dreams _princess_." Charlotte emphasized princess.

"Night Ash and goodnight my sweet prince." Cain replied with a smirk and a wink before closing his eyes and fell asleep.

The wink send a shiver down Charlotte's spine, "Man, he's such a weirdo." Charlotte told no one in particular.

"I heard he ran away from home due to some family issues." Ash told Charlotte without looking at her.

Charlotte looked at Ash before turning back to Cain, "Family Issues huh?" Charlotte asked before yawning.

"Well I'm gonna get some sleep. Wake me when it's my turn to take watch." Charlotte told Ash.

"Sure." Ash replied.

"Also tonight, I'm gonna borrow your shoulder." Charlotte told Ash.

Ash turned to Charlotte, "Why?" Ash asked.

Charlotte turned to Ash with an annoyed look, "Well I don't want to lean my head on a wall with holes or the ground with gravel everywhere." Charlotte answered as she leaned her head on Ash's right shoulder.

"Night." Charlotte told before she drifted in dreamland.

Ash turned to the fire that was starting to die down, he turned to Heather and suddenly thought of something.

Ash pulled out his Pokedex, scrolled through his contact list until he saw Florinia's number, pressed and brought the phone next to his ear.

"_Question: Hello_?" Florinia asked over the phone.

"Hey, Rini, it's Ash." Ash greeted.

"_Surprised: Hello Ash_." Florinia greeted back.

"_Question: Why did you contact me during the nocturnal times?_" Florinia asked.

"Because I need a big favour." Ash answered.

* * *

**Timeskip**

It was currently seven in the morning everyone was awake, with Shelly still trying to get Heather to speak but still refusing to say anything.

Anna and Noel were getting to know Cain, while Charlotte was talking to Ash, "Well, I better head up." Ash told Charlotte making her nod in response.

"Yeah. Oh, and just a reminder, you need to defeat Shade in a battle otherwise he won't turn the power back." Charlotte told Ash.

Ash nodded in response, "Do you know what type of Pokemon Shade uses?" Ash asked.

"He mainly uses Ghost types." Charlotte answered.

"Ghost Pokemon huh?" Ash said with his right hand on his chin.

"I assume you have some Dark type Pokemon, right?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah, I have three, but one doesn't know any Dark moves." Ash answered referring to Krookodile, Scraggy and Incineroar, while also saying that Scraggy doesn't know any Dark type moves.

"So in other words, you only have two? That might be enough but I wouldn't hold my breath." Charlotte told Ash.

"What do I do then?" Ash asked.

Charlotte thought about it for a bit until an idea came to her, "I had heard rumours about a Sneasel living in at a part of Citrine Mountain and trains every day. That part of Citrine Mountain is literally next to where Shade lives. Try and see if the rumours are true or just bullshit." Charlotte told Ash.

Ash nodded, "Sure." Ash turned to everyone else.

"I'll be back later everyone." Ash called out making everyone turn to him.

"See ya Ashy." Cain.

"Bye Ash." Noel.

"Bye Ash and good luck!" Anna.

"B-bye." Shelly.

". . ." Heather.

"Don't take too long or I'll kick your ass." Charlotte.

Ash nodded before he walked out with Pikachu on his right shoulder.

When Ash was out from under the bridge, he released Charizard, hopped on his back, took off and flew in the air.

* * *

After a bit, Ash saw the Power Plant, "Charizard land towards that building." Ash ordered as he pointed at the building making Charizard nod in response before flying towards the building.

Soon Charizard landed outside of the abandoned Power Plant.

Ash hopped off Charizard, returned him, turned to the Power Plant and at first glanced it doesn't look abandoned.

The windows aren't smash, everyone about the building looks clean and nothing doesn't look broken.

"_This must be it_." Ash thought to himself.

He turned around, saw a cave entrance and walked towards it.

Inside the ground was ice gravel with boulders covered in ice or snow that are at the top.

Ash started walking around with Pikachu shivering a bit.

After about 5 minutes Ash heard a slashing sound.

Ash and Pikachu started looking in different directions, "Pika!" Pikachu called out and pointed.

Ash turned to where Pikachu was pointing and started running towards the sound until he came to the edge of a small cliff.

The pair looked down and saw a Sneasel who was slashing a massive boulder on the right side. This Sneasel was different this one has slightly darker grey skin, the orb on its head and chest are still yellow, its claws and feet are still white, the feathers on its tail and head are dark blue that match its eyes.

Ash saw this Sneasel's feather on its head is longer which tells Ash that this Sneasel is male.

Ash also saw two scars on the right side of his face that look like a bite mark, one of the top as well as on the bottom with them running towards his eye.

Ash went to get a closer look, but as he moved his right foot, he kicked some gravel making it fall down the cliff.

The sound made Sneasel turned towards the sound, saw some gravel falling down a cliff landed on the ground, he looked up and saw Ash and Pikachu.

The Sneasel narrowed his eyes when he saw the pair, but simply he turned back to the boulder and started slashing it again.

Ash and Pikachu were surprised by this, because they were expecting the Sneasel to attack them, but he merely just continued to attack that boulder.

Ash slid down the cliff until he reached the ground, Sneasel glanced at him but, he glanced back to the boulder and continued to attack the boulder.

Ash and Pikachu just watched for about 10 minutes until Sneasel stopped with him panting tired.

Soon Sneasel turned to Ash and Pikachu, "_Snea, Snea, Sneasel_." Sneasel told the pair.

Ash was confused but Pikachu tensed up a bit, "Pikachu." Ash called out making his partner turn to him.

"Tell him that we don't mean any harm. And that we need your strength to help us." Ash told Pikachu making him nod.

**Poke Speech**

Pikachu jumped off his shoulder making Sneasel on edge, "_We don't mean you any harm. We need your help_." Pikachu requested.

Sneasel narrowed his eyes, "_Why should I trust you_?" Sneasel asked.

"_Because, by the way you're slashing that boulder with anger, I think you need friends_." Pikachu answered.

"_Please. I don't need friends and I don't want any_." Sneasel replied.

Pikachu raised an eyebrow, "_Why would you think that_?" Pikachu asked.

"_Because I've seen the truth about friendship, it's bullshit. They say that they'll stay by your side no matter what. But when push comes to shove, they'll abandon you just to save their own skin. That why."_ Sneasel explained.

When Pikachu heard that his ears dropped, "_That happened to you didn't it_?" Pikachu asked.

Sneasel turned his head away, "_Yeah it did_." Sneasel answered before looking back to the yellow mouse.

"_And that's why I don't need anyone_. _I prefer to be alone._" Sneasel continued before he turned around and started to walk away.

"_You want to know something_?" Pikachu asked.

Sneasel stopped before he turned his head back at Pikachu, "_What_?" He asked.

"_My trainer knows the feeling if being betrayed_." Pikachu answered.

Sneasel raised an eyebrow and fully turned to Pikachu, "_What does that mean?"_ Sneasel asked.

Pikachu sighed before he explained what happened in Kanto. When he was done Sneasel turned to Ash before back at Pikachu, "_Ok, so your trainer felt what it's like to be betrayed by your friends_." Sneasel told Pikachu.

Pikachu nodded, "_Yes and that's why he won't abandon you. He treats all of us with respect. He thinks all of us as family. So, will you lend him your strength_." Pikachu requested.

Sneasel placed his right hand over chin and tapped his left foot on the ground with his eyes closed, thinking about his choices.

After a bit Sneasel opened his eyes and turned to Pikachu, "_I'll join you_, _on one condition_." Sneasel told Pikachu.

**Human Speech**

Ash was standing still waiting for Sneasel's answer, "_I can tell that Sneasel has had a traumatic past, but I hope that he'll accept us._" Ash thought to himself as he watched the pair.

Soon Pikachu turned to Ash, he punched the air before he pointed at Sneasel, "So he wants to battle?" Ash asked making Pikachu nod in response.

Ash turned to Sneasel, "Ok then. Hawlucha I choose you!" Ash shouted as Hawlucha appeared with a pose.

Pikachu ran back to Ash's shoulder while the two Pokemon stood across each other glaring at each other. All four were focused on each other they didn't see that a silhouette of a short Pokemon was watching them with its eyes glowing yellow.

Hawlucha and Sneasel are staring at each other until Sneasel started to dash towards with his right claw growing and black.

"Hawlucha use Karate Chop!" Hawlucha's right fist became surrounded by a white aura and dashed towards the incoming Sneasel.

Both Pokemon swung their attacks at each other creating shockwaves.

Sneasel opened his mouth and fired an Icy Wind from his mouth making it collide with Hawlucha's wing-arm.

Both Pokemon jumped away from each other with them doing a summersault before they landed with them starring at each other.

Hawlucha and Ash turned to each other, both nodded at the same time, most likely thinking the same thing.

Sneasel narrowed his eyes when he saw that and started dashing towards Hawlucha as a purple sword was created in his right paw.

Hawlucha crossed his arms above his head. Sneasel jumped up and swung the blade downwards on Hawlucha making the ground around his feet crack a bit but Hawlucha held on.

Hawlucha uncross his arms forcing Sneasel back, but Sneasel fired an Icy Wind from his mouth.

It slammed into Hawlucha making him slide back.

When Sneasel landed Hawlucha started hopping from one leg to the other on the spot, with his body turning slightly red and made a hand motion telling him to 'bring it'.

Sneasel narrowed his eyes before he started dashing with him using Shadow Claw on his right claw.

"Not yet!" Ash shouted as Sneasel slashed Hawlucha making him grunt but still standing.

Sneasel gritted his teeth, jumped backwards, landed but as soon as he did, he dashed towards Hawlucha creating a Night Slash.

When Sneasel was in front of him, Sneasel jumped in the air.

"Hawlucha jump!" Ash shouted as Hawlucha vanished before reappearing above Sneasel, surprising Sneasel.

"Karate Chop!" Hawlucha's right fist glowed white.

When Hawlucha swung his fist downwards, but Sneasel glowed white and soon many copies of Sneasel appeared all in the air.

Hawlucha slammed his fist into Sneasel but the one that was in front of him vanished.

Ash and Hawlucha got a bit worried. Soon all the Sneasel's created a Night Slash and headed towards Hawlucha.

Ash saw the first one to move, "Hawlucha spin to the right and then use Fire Punch!"

Hawlucha grasped his right, as soon as he did it became surrounded by fire, spun around, slammed his fist into Sneasel's left cheek, but this one didn't vanish and sending Sneasel crashing into the ground.

"Flying Press!" Hawlucha extended his arms, did a spin before flying towards Sneasel.

Sneasel looked up only to see Hawlucha right above him before Hawlucha slammed into Sneasel, slamming him into the ground making white dust stir around them.

Soon Hawlucha jumped out of the smoke and landed in front of Ash.

When the dust cleared it revealed Sneasel lying on the ground in a small crater while unconscious.

Ash turned to Hawlucha, "Thanks Hawlucha. Take a good rest." Ash returned Hawlucha before he started walking towards Sneasel who started to wake up slowly.

Sneasel looked up and saw that Ash was offering a Sitrus Berry. Reluctantly Sneasel accepted the berry and started to eat it before the whole thing is now gone.

Sneasel then saw Ash placing down a Poke Ball in front of him. Sneasel turned to Ash, "I won't force you to come with us. It's your choice. But if you do choose to come with us, you'll never feel abandon again. It's your choice." Ash told Sneasel.

Sneasel tried to find deception in Ash's words but he didn't find any. He turned to the Poke Ball starred at it for a bit until he picked it up and gave it to Ash.

"_Well I guess that he doesn't want_-" Ash's thought were interrupted when Sneasel tapped the Poke Ball sucking him inside. It shook three times before it stopped with a '_cling'_ sound.

Ash was surprised until he smiled, "_Never mind_." Ash thought to himself.

Soon he sent a different Poke Ball back to where the others are, soon he released Sneasel who turned to him, while Ash kneeled, "Welcome to the family." Ash greeted Sneasel with a warm smile.

"_Heh. I never thought I would be a trainer's Pokemon. But for some reason . . . I feel like I can trust him_." Sneasel thought to himself.

Soon all three heard a sound of someone sliding down the cliff.

All three turned and saw a Croagunk who landed on the ground and his cheeks inflating before deflating.

"A Croagunk." Ash said out loud making Sneasel and Pikachu on the edge ready to attack.

Soon the Croagunk started walking towards Ash. Sneasel was going to intercept until Ash raised his hand in front of him, "Let's just wait." Ash told Sneasel making him nod in response.

Soon the Croagunk stopped in front of Ash while looking up at him and did something no one was expecting.

He bowed to him. This made Ash, Pikachu and Sneasel surprised and confused. After a bit Croagunk stood up and pointed at Ash's right hand.

Ash raised his left eyebrow by what Croagunk was pointing at, he raised his right hand and looked at it.

There was nothing on expect the silver ring. At that point Ash's eyes wide opened and turned to Croagunk with a shock expression.

"Oh Arceus. You're Corey's Croagunk." Ash said quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear him.

Pikachu's eyes widened as well while Sneasel was confused by what's going on.

Croagunk gave a single nod in response before his cheeks started puffing while making that sound again.

Ash brought out a spare Poke Ball, kneeled so that he was at Croagunk's level and held out the Poke Ball.

Then without saying anything else Croagunk tapped the button sucking himself inside the Poke Ball before it closed and without resistance Croagunk was caught.

Ash stood back up, and starred at the Poke Ball with Croagunk inside, "_That Corey. He knew if I had his ring his Pokemon would come to me. He wanted his Pokemon to continue to enjoy life and to grow stronger. So, he gave me the ring knowing that I would find them, or they would find me_." Ash said out loud.

Ash replaced another Poke Ball so can keep Croagunk, "Well we have a Gym Leader to defeat." Ash told the pair who nodded in agreement before Ash returned Sneasel and started to walk out with Pikachu still on his shoulder.

* * *

Author's notes.

I know in the game that you find the Sneasel on Ametrine Mountain, but I did it because i wanted Ash to have a Sneasel and now his has two new members.

Hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll see you guys next time.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Visions at the Gym – Ash vs Shade**

* * *

Ash walked outside the cave with Pikachu on his shoulder and is now outside the Power Plant, "Here we go." Ash said as he was about to push the door open until he felt someone watching them.

He looked up and saw an Absol looking down at the pair, "_It's that same Absol again_." Ash thought to himself.

After about a minute, Absol turned around but still glancing at Ash before Absol fully turned around and jumped away.

"_Great, what else is going to happen_?" Ash asked himself.

Soon Ash turned back to the doors and pushed the door open.

When he got inside, he can see literally nothing, "Man I can't see anything in here." Ash said out loud.

"Pikachu."

"Quilava come out." Ash said as Quilava appeared.

"Quilava."

"Do you mind lighting the way while we're in here?" Ash asked.

Quilava shook his head. Indicating that he doesn't mind.

Soon Quilava activated his fire on his head and rear, he turned to the front but when he did all three saw Shade floating above the ground.

"AAAHHHH!"

"PIKA!"

"QUIL!"

All three of shouted scared by how Shade appeared out of nowhere.

"Shade." Ash said quietly but everyone heard him.

"Doors blocked . . . open . . . with four levers . . . only way . . . to me . . . two . . . each side . . . one further . . . ahead." Shade explained but his voice is toneless, guttural and distorted.

Soon Shade started to float a bit higher in the air and flew backwards. All three saw Shade going through a barricade scarring and shocking them down to the core.

"O-o-o-k-k-k-k . . . ok, so Shade is a real phantom. (Gulp)" Ash whispered scarred by this.

"Calm down, clam down, clam down. (Sigh) Anna and Noel said he's a good guy. And besides you've faced scarier opponents than him." Ash added on trying to calm himself down.

Soon he turned his Pokemon, "Alright let's find and pull these levers." Ash told the pair making him nod in response but still scared.

Soon Ash followed Quilava as they walked to the right side.

He did run into things they also saw a lot of Ghost and Electric Pokemon that are roaming around the Power Plant.

But soon all three of them saw a lever, "Alright." Ash said as he walked up to the lever, grabbed it and pushed it downwards.

All three heard a click and a clung sound but Ash saw a light switch turning on above him.

He looked up and what he saw shocked him as his mouth and eyes wide open.

He saw Corey on Beryl bridge with his back facing the city. He saw Corey falling off the bridge. When he was out of sight the light turned off.

"_Wh-what was_-" Ash thought to himself trying to find the words.

"Pika?" Pikachu called out making Ash turn to him.

He saw Pikachu and Quilava confused but mostly concerned.

"Did you guys see that?" Ash asked.

Pikachu and Quilava shook their heads indicating 'no'.

"_Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me_." Ash thought to himself.

Soon he shook his head getting that image out of his head and turned to his Pokemon, "Don't worry, I'm fine. Let's go." Ash told the pair making them nod and walked down the hallway.

They walked to the right when they reached the end of the hallway, walked up and then left and saw the second lever.

Ash, grabbed the lever, sighed trying to calm himself and pulled it down.

All three heard another clink sound but Ash saw another light flipping on.

Ash looked and saw a woman that is around her late 20's, early 30's with green hair that is tied in a ponytail.

Her eyes are emerald green, she is wearing a light green tight shirt, but most of it is being cover by dark green body suit that goes to her shoulders, she is wearing black wrappings around both of her wrists, dark green knee socks that go to her knees, same colour boots and dark grey jeans that have a section on her left leg with her right leg being fully covered.

Ash was watching her standing there for a bit until she closed her eyes, suddenly grey lights appeared around her, before on her body soon everything went grey. When the grey light died down the women opened her eyes. Then her right arm fell off, followed by her head from her neck and her upper half of her body was cut off her lower half.

Pikachu and Quilava are growing concerned by how their trainer is acting. They looked up to where Ash was looking but all they saw was a light bulb glowing.

"O-(Pant), (Pant) On to the next one." Ash told the pair as they walked back the way they came.

When they were back in the main section they walked left. Ash, Pikachu and Quilava saw another lever.

Ash grabbed the switch, "(Gulp), here goes nothing." Ash whispered so no one could hear him.

He pulled the lever down making another 'Cling' sound and soon another light appeared above them.

This time Amaria was revealed while standing on a cliff, "_Amaria_?" Ash thought to himself not liking where this is going.

Ash saw Amaria starting to lean forwards before she fell off the cliff. A woman her age wearing a sliver singlet, red trouser, dark grey sneakers, red hair with a patch of silver that's above her right eye and a metal belt around her waist.

The red hair woman tried to reach out to Amaria her the woman was too slow and Amaria fell over the cliff leaving the red hair women with shocked expression on her face

Ash's eyed wide open in shock by this, "_A-Amaria, but who was that other women_?" Ash asked himself before the light turned off.

"Let's just find this last switch, defeat Shade and get the hell out!" Ash shouted in terrified by what he's been seeing.

Pikachu and Quilava jumped a bit by Ash's outburst.

**Poke Speech**

Pikachu turned to Quilava, "_What's wrong with Ash? He's acting like he's seen a ghost_." Pikachu said worried.

"_I don't know but I'm worried_." Quilava answered.

"_You think Ash is seeing something that we aren't?"_ Pikachu asked.

"_Maybe. But the main question is what exactly is he seeing, that getting him this freaked out_?" Quilava asked.

Ash started to walk away with Pikachu still on his shoulder while Quilava walked to Ash's right side still illuminating the area.

**Human Speech**

Ash was walking to where the last lever was, pulled it down making another click sound and a light turn on.

Ash saw a middle age woman, she was magenta hair that runs down to her chin, she is wearing a pink sweat shirt, black training jeans, that match her sneakers and is wearing a brown coat that his hanging over her shoulders.

"_Who's that?_" Ash asked himself confused, because he never even seen this woman before.

Soon a male Garchomp appeared behind her. The woman turned and looked up at the Garchomp with the Garchomp raising his right claw.

And Ash saw the Garchomp slashing the woman's neck making her head fall off and it fell on the ground along with her body fell to the ground soon after that.

Ash didn't say anything but turned around, returned Quilava before walking back to the main hallway, "_Why is Shade showing me these? I don't even know her or that green hair woman_." Ash thought to himself not understanding the point that Shade is trying to make.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Everyone is sitting around waiting for Ash to beat Shade, so the Shade will hopefully turn the power on and they'll be able to open the doors, "Do you think Ash can defeat Shade?" Noel asked while hugging his doll.

"Y-yeah Noel has a point. Mr Sh-Shade is v-very strong." Shelly replied.

"I'm sure Ashy will be fine." Cain reassured Noel and Shelly.

"You haven't heard what happened to Savage, have you?" Charlotte asked.

Cain turned to the Fire Gym Leader with a confused expression, "No, who's Savage?" Cain asked.

"He was a challenger who challenged the Reborn League a while back. He was doing well, until he had battle Shade. The first time he battled Shade, Shade won. So, the challenger went back the next day and challenged Shade, but Shade won again. This kept going again, again and again." Charlotte explained.

Cain raised an eyebrow wondering where this was going, "Soon the challenger started to go insane whenever he lost to Shade. As the challenger kept losing, his madness kept increasing. Until he started to laugh like a lunatic. But Shade kept defeating him, then his laughter grew silent, replaced with an evil smirk, that looked like he wanted to murder everyone around him, so the locals called him Savage and soon he never spoke a word again, expect in cryptic riddles." Charlotte added on.

"Eventually he managed to defeat Shade, but the victory didn't restore his twisted personality." Charlotte finished.

"What happened to him?" Cain asked interested on knowing the fate of Savage.

"Well, some say he died. Others say he went into hiding. Bullshit in my opinion, nah I reckon he's taking on the league even as we speak. But that's my guess, no idea where that lunatic is." Charlotte answered.

Cain nodded, "That's one spooky bedtime story." Cain replied.

"ANYWAY! I believe Ash will still defeat Shade." Anna explained.

"Hopefully." Charlotte replied before she looked out the way Ash went.

* * *

**Back at the Gym**

Ash is now standing across Shade with Pikachu on his shoulder, Shade is floating behind a control terminal, slightly above the ground, facing Ash and his Pokemon but his head is facing is tilted down slightly.

"Shade, why did you show me those visions?" Ash asked.

". . ." Shade didn't answer.

"Fine give me the silent treatment. But let's battle. If I win you open the door." Ash ordered.

Shade slowly raised his head to face them and nodded his head.

"Six on six . . . single . . . last one standing. . . wins . . . you are allowed . . . to exchange during . . . battle." Shade explained the rules making Ash nod in response.

Soon Shade opened his eyes that are red as blood, glowing as well and smirked evilly with his teeth showing.

Ash and Pikachu started to sweet in fear by this. Soon a Poke Ball floated in front of Shade, opened releasing a Dhelmise as it floated in the air.

Ash grabbed a Poke Ball, "_I can't think about what Shade showed me. I have to focus on this battle and help those children._" Ash thought to himself.

"Time for our first battle. Sneasel I choose you!" Ash shouted as his appeared with a battle cry.

Ash turned to Sneasel, "Sneasel." Ash called out making Sneasel turn to him.

"This is our first battle with each other. So, let's do our best." Ash explained with a smile.

Sneasel nodded his head before turning back to his opponents, "Sneasel use Night Slash!"

Sneasel created a purple energy blade, but Ash saw that it was giving off a dark mist form it, grew slightly bigger than before and dashed towards Dhelmise before jumping in the air.

Dhelmise hovered higher in the air, started to spin around before a silver energy in the form of an anchor flew towards Sneasel.

"Sneasel swing your Night Slash down on the anchor and use the momentum to jump even higher!" When the Anchor was about to slam into Sneasel, he swung his blade downwards, allowing him to stop the attack and allowed him to jump higher than before.

"Shadow Claw!" Sneasel cancelled his Night Slash, crossed his arms in the form of 'X' as they glowed black and grew, they also gave off a black aura, uncrossed his arms and headed downwards towards Dhelmise.

Sneasel slashed Dhelmise sending it crashing into the floor in front of Shade, ". . ." Shade said nothing but watched.

"Sneasel use Night Slash!" Sneasel cancelled his Shadow Claw and created a Night Slash again, landed on the ground before dashing towards Dhelmise.

Sneasel jumped up grabbed held the blade in both hands and proceeded to stab Dhelmise.

Suddenly Dhelmise's right eye shot open, the anchor glowed black and flew towards Sneasel in the form of a Shadow Claw slashing him in the chest making him screech in pain as his left arm let go of the Night Slash.

Soon the black energy vanished, but the seaweed around his anchor glowed light green and moved towards Sneasel.

The seaweed wrapped around Sneasel's arms and legs, making the Night Slash vanish and started to suck his energy.

As Sneasel's energy was getting absorb into Dhelmise, it hovered above the ground again and making Sneasel shout in pain.

"Sneasel use Icy Wind!" Sneasel opened his mouth and fired a gust of ice with ice around it.

The Icy Wind collided with the seaweed and Dhelmise making it grunt in pain, it froze the seaweed and it froze all the way around Sneasel.

"Break free and use Double Team!" Sneasel flung his arms and legs outwards breaking the ice with ease and forcing Dhelmise to back up a bit.

Sneasel landed back on the ground, then he glowed white as many copies appeared in a circle around Dhelmise.

"Use Night Slash!" All the Sneasel's started running towards Dhelmise as they all created a purple energy blade.

Dhelmise didn't know which was the real one. The Sneasel's leaped towards Dhelmise, slashed Dhelmise but the copies vanished when they hit it.

The real one slashed Dhelmise in the face sending it flying, before it crashed on the ground in front of Dhelmise unconscious.

"Yes Sneasel, you did it!" Ash shouted proud and happy of Sneasel as he pumped his right hand in the air.

"Pika, Pika!"

Sneasel turned his head back to his trainer and nodded, "Sneasel." Sneasel replied with a smile.

Soon all three turn to Shade, saw a Poke Ball hovering in the air, returning Dhelmise before it floated back into his pocket and another floated out.

Soon the Poke Ball opened revealing a Doublade floating in front of Shade.

"A Doublade huh?" Ash thought to himself before he turned to Sneasel and saw him panting a bit.

Ash narrowed his eyes, before he took out Sneasel's Poke Ball, "Sneasel, take a break for now." Ash told Sneasel as he returned him.

Ash took out another Poke Ball, "Alright Talonflame I choose you!" Ash shouted as Talonflame appeared in the air.

". . ." Doublade unsheathed their sword-bodies from the sheathes and flew towards Talonflame with their blades glowing purple.

"Talonflame use Flame Charge!" Talonflame's body surrounded himself in air before he flew towards the incoming Doublade.

When the two Pokemon were about to collide with each other, Doublade's sheathes detached from each other and caused Talonflame to fly past them.

"What!?/_Tal_!?" Ash and Talonflame said in shock as Talonflame glanced back at the Kalos Steel and Ghost Pokemon.

The sheathes attached again, spun the blades around and slashed Talonflame's back making him screech in pain.

Soon Doublade's blades glowed brown, spun around before slashing Talonflame again sending him crashing into the ground.

"Talonflame!" Ash shouted in concern.

Talonflame slowly got back up and stood on his talons, while Doublade still had the swords unsheathed and floated back in front of Shade.

Soon Doublade sheathed the swords, when it did that multiple energy swords appeared around Doublade in the form of a Swords Dance increasing his attack power.

"Talonflame use Air Slash!" Talonflame took off into the sky again, his wings glowed white and flapped them repeatedly creating light blue energy saw blades that flew towards Doublade.

Doublade unsheathed the blades again, the blade glowed black and started to spin around very fast.

Doublade sliced the Air Slashes in half destroying them with ease, "Quick use Flame Charge!" Talonflame flew towards Doublade with his body surrounded by fire.

When Doublade stopped spinning Talonflame slammed into it dealing quite a bit of damage.

But Doublade's swords glowed black, raised them in the air before slamming them into Talonflame creating an explosion with Talonflame screeching in pain.

"Talonflame!" Ash shouted in concern.

When the smoke cleared it revealed, (just barely due to the darkness) Talonflame lying on the ground unconscious with Doublade hovering above him with just a few marks on it.

"Thank you Talonflame return and take a good rest." Ash thanked as he returned Talonflame.

He turned to Shade before he took out another Poke Ball, "Krookodile I choose you!" Ash shouted as Krookodile appeared.

Doublade's sword glowed silver and it started to spin around before it flew towards Krookodile.

"Match it with Dragon Claw!" Krookodile started running as his claws glowed green, scaly and grew.

Both Pokemon slammed their attacks against each other trying to push the other back.

"Hold your position and use Dark Pulse!" Krookodile opened his mouth and fire purple circles that slammed into Doublade sending it flying.

It stopped in front of Shade and shook its body before turning back to Ash and Krookodile.

Soon Doublade's swords glowed brown and flew towards Krookodile.

Doublade slashed Krookodile's chest in the formation of an 'X' and making Krookodile grunt in pain, "Grab the sashes!"

Krookodile grabbed the sashes with both of his claws surprising Doublade, but Shade didn't move.

"Slam Doublade on the ground!" Krookodile smirked as he raised his arms up, making Doublade follow suit, Krookodile swung his arm down and slamming Doublade into the ground making it grunt in pain.

"Dark Pulse!" Krookodile reeled his head back before snapping his head downwards firing purple circles point-blank at Doublade and creating an explosion.

Soon when the smoke cleared it revealed Doublade unconscious.

Doublade's Poke Ball returned it, floated back into Shade's pocket and a new one appeared in front of him.

Soon the Poke Ball opened revealing a Banette that appeared on the ground.

"Let's keep this going with Dragon claw!" Krookodile started running towards Banette with his claws glowing green, scaly and grew.

Banette brought her hands next to each other creating a ball of light, her right hand threw the orb releasing a Dazzling Gleam but as a blinding light making Krookodile, Ash and Pikachu turn away with their eyes closed.

The dazzling Gleam slammed into Krookodile making him grunt in pain, but he held his ground.

When the light died down Ash and Pikachu rubbed their eyes turned and saw Krookodile still standing as Banette standing in front of Shade.

Soon Banette vanished into thin air making Ash and Krookodile look around trying to find Banette.

Soon Banette appeared in front of Krookodile with another sphere of light in her right hand.

She fired another Dazzling Gleam at Krookodile point-blank sending him flying until he crashed into a wall.

Ash turned and saw Krookodile lying on the ground unconscious, "Thanks Krookodile take a good rest." Ash returned Krookodile before turning back to Shade and saw Banette standing in front of Shade.

Ash turned to Pikachu, "Your up buddy." Ash told Pikachu making him nod in response, jumped off Ash's shoulder and landed in front of Ash.

". . ." Shade still refused to give orders but Banette standing floating in the air before flying towards Pikachu with her hands surrounded by a black aura.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack!" Pikachu started dashing towards the incoming Banette with his body leaving behind a white aura.

Shade lifted his head slightly when he heard Ash ordered that attack.

When the two Pokemon were close to each other Pikachu jumped up, he would have hit Banette but he went through her and making Banette miss her Shadow Claw target.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!" As Pikachu spun around in the air and fired a yellow lightning bolt from his body.

It collided with Banette's back making her screech in pain. Ash noticed that this Thunderbolt was stronger than normal.

Banette turned her head to Pikachu but when she did yellow lightning bolts appeared around her.

Ash smiled when he saw this, "_Banette is paralyzed. This is our chance_."

"Pikachu Iron Tail!" When Pikachu landed, he turned around, leaped towards Banette with his tail glowing silver.

Banette tried to move but she couldn't, Pikachu swung his tail and slammed it into Banette's stomach making her grunt in pain.

Banette turned to Pikachu, her right fist glowed black, she swung her right fist against Pikachu sending him flying.

"Volt Tackle!" Pikachu recovered from the Shadow Claw and started running towards Banette with his body surrounded by a yellow aura.

Ash noticed that the Volt Tackle wasn't as big as it usually is.

Banette turned to Pikachu, when she did her eyes glowed purple.

Pikachu slammed into Banette creating an expolsion with yellow sparks coming from it.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Pikachu standing over an unconscious Banette.

"Great Pikachu!" Ash shouted happily.

Pikachu turned to Ash gave a thumbs up but suddenly his eyes widen before he fell on his back and became unconscious.

Ash saw this and his eyes widen, "Pikachu!" Ash shouted in concern as he ran to Pikachu who was unconscious.

Ash picked up Pikachu before he turned to Shade, "What just happened?!" Ash asked wondering why Pikachu was suddenly knocked out.

". . . Destiny . . . Bond." Shade answered.

Ash's eyes widen, now understanding why Pikachu was knocked out after he defeated Banette.

Ash carried Pikachu and leaned him against a generator, "Take a good rest buddy." Ash whispered to Pikachu before he turned to Shade.

Shade returned Banette before her Poke Ball floated into his coat before another one floated out of his coat. The Poke Ball stopped when it was in front of Shade, it opened revealing a Rotom in its normal form that floated in the air and in front of shade.

"_We both have three Pokemon left but Sneasel has taken damage already while his Rotom and his two other Pokemon haven't even battled yet_." Ash thought to himself.

Ash took out a Poke Ball, "You're up again Sneasel I choose you!" Ash shouted as Sneasel appeared again with sparkles.

". . ." Rotom moved his light blue electricity next to each other, created a black sphere that was giving off a dark aura, before Rotom pushed it forwards sending it towards Sneasel.

"Night Slash!" Sneasel created a purple energy sword in his right hand.

When the Shadow Ball was close enough Sneasel swung his blade downwards slicing the Shadow Ball in half and exploded when it went past Sneasel.

Soon Sneasel started dashing towards Rotom with the Night Slash still active.

Sneasel leaped towards Rotom and slashed it with his Night Slash making Rotom fly back a bit but recovered.

Rotom then fired light blue electricity in the form of a Discharge and it flew in all directions hitting machines, the walls and generators.

"Block it with Night Slash!" Sneasel raised his Night Slash in front of his head, struggling to keep his ground.

Sneasel swung his blade to the right deflecting the Night Slash.

As Sneasel did some summersaults until he was in front of Ash.

Soon Ash and Sneasel heard some machines starting up and soon the lights turn on illumining the area allowing them to see.

Ash and Sneasel were blinded when this happened but soon turned and saw Shade and Rotom unfazed by the lights turning on.

Pikachu also woke up due to the lights, turned and saw Ash as well as Sneasel who are still battling Shade who had a Rotom out.

Ash narrowed his eyes, "Sneasel use Shadow Claw!" Sneasel started running towards Rotom as his claws glowed black and grew, but Ash noticed how it wasn't giving a dark aura like earlier.

Ash looked up, "_Is it because of the lights turned on_?" Ash asked himself.

Sneasel than leaped in the air preparing to strike Rotom, but Rotom created a Black sphere making Sneasel slash it instead creating an explosion sending both Pokemon back.

Sneasel landed on the ground, with Sneasel sliding across the ground and slamming his claw on the ground which stopped him sliding.

Rotom flew across the air but soon regained its balance and turned to face its opponents.

"Sneasel ran towards Rotom!" Sneasel started dashing towards Rotom

Rotom opened its mouth and fired a lime green beam that flew towards Sneasel.

"Sneasel slide under it!" Sneasel smirked as he slid across the ground avoiding the Signal Beam.

Soon Sneasel got back on his feet and ran towards Rotom again, "Night Slash!" Sneasel created a purple energy blade I his right hand, leaped in the air slashed Rotom.

Sneasel landed and slowly sheathed his blade in his left hand, when he sheathed the last bit an explosion happened where Rotom was.

Soon the smoke cleared it revealed Rotom unconscious, "Great job Sneasel!" Ash shouted proud and happy at Sneasel.

Sneasel ran back to Ash and nodded his head before turning back to Shade.

Soon Pikachu stood up, ran up to the pair and climb on Ash's right shoulder. Ash turned and saw Pikachu, "Hey buddy. You ok?" Ash asked making Pikachu nod his head before they turned back to Shade.

Rotom's Poke Ball returned Rotom, before it floated back into Shade's coat as another floated out, "Appear . . . Corey." Shade said as the Poke Ball opened revealing a Gengar.

Ash and Pikachu's eyes wide open in shock by what Shade said, "D-did you just say . . . Corey?" Ash asked.

"Yes." Shade answered.

Ash just stared at the Gengar, "If this is some kind of a joke Shade, I'm not laughing!" Ash shouted getting mad.

"No . . . joke." Shade replied.

"Are you saying that after you took Corey's body you turned it into a Pokemon?!" Ash demanded.

". . ." Shade said nothing.

"ANSWER ME!" Ash shouted getting Pikachu and Sneasel worried but Pikachu can't hide his anger towards Shade.

". . . Battle. . ." Shade ignored Ash.

Ash started to growl, "_Sneasel_!" Sneasel shouted making Ash and Pikachu turn to him.

Ash saw Sneasel's eyes lowered in the form of an angry expression and they the look in Sneasel's eyes. Sneasel is telling Ash 'don't let this freak get to you, it's what he wants.'

Ash got the message and soon he started to calm down. Ash took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, before he let it out before he opened them and looked at Sneasel.

"Thanks, Sneasel you're right. If I lose my cool, then he's gonna win. Thank you." Ash thanked Sneasel making him nod in response.

Ash turned to Pikachu, "Sorry for scaring you buddy." Ash apologized.

"Pika, Pikachu, pika." Pikachu forgave Ash.

Ash nodded before all three turned back to Shade and Gengar/Corey, "_If that really is Corey. ._ ." Ash thought to himself.

After a bit Ash thought to something, "Sneasel take a break." Ash returned Sneasel before he brought out a new Poke Ball.

Ash looked at it for a bit, before he turned to Shade and Gengar, "Croagunk I choose you!" Ash shouted as Corey's old Croagunk appeared.

Ash watched the Gengar to see if he would react, but he just continued to give them a creepy smirk.

Ash narrowed his eyes. Gengar brought his hands together, created a black sphere and threw it towards Croagunk.

"Croagunk use Venoshock!" Croagunk brought his hands next to each other, created a purple orb of sludge and chuck it.

The two attacks collided with each other creating an explosion and they cancelled each other out.

Gengar's body was surrounded by yellow electricity and fired a yellow lightning bolt.

"Sucker Punch!" Croagunk started running towards Gengar.

He slid under the Thunderbolt, when the attack ended, he stood back on his feet and continued running with his right fist glowing black.

He slammed his fist into Gengar's face sending him flying, he went through a wall and vanished. When Gengar did that Croagunk's body was surrounded by a purple light.

"_That must be Cursed Body_." Ash thought to himself

Ash, Pikachu and Croagunk started to look around trying to find Gengar.

Suddenly Gengar floated out of the floor behind Croagunk, "Croagunk behind you!"

Croagunk turned his head only for a Shadow Ball slamming into him and sending him flying, "Croagunk use Ice Punch use the ground!" Croagunk right fist became surrounded by an icy aura.

He slammed it on the ground creating block of ice where he slammed his fist and stopped him in place.

Croagunk recovered, broke though the block of ice and looked up only to see Gengar going through the floor again.

Ash and Croagunk are trying to find him, "_What do I do? Croagunk is going to run out of energy soon. Wait . ._ _._" Ash thought to himself as an idea came to him making him smirk.

"Croagunk I need you to start bouncing off the walls with Double Team!" Ash ordered.

Croagunk was confused by this, but followed and started hopping from wall to wall in a circle formation as he created copies of himself.

Gengar appeared and fired a Thunderbolt at a Croagunk but it vanished, "Ice Punch and aim for his feet!"

All of the Croagunk's jumped towards Gengar. Gengar turned to all of the Croagunk and saw their right or left fist surrounded by an icy aura.

They all swung their fist at Gengar but the fakes vanished upon impact while the real one slammed his right fist behind Gengar's left foot, sending him forwards, freezing it upon impact and to the floor.

Croagunk jumped away with Gengar stuck in the wall, "Venoshock!" Croagunk created a purple sphere of sludge in his right hand and threw it.

It slammed into Gengar creating an explosion with purple electricity coming out of it.

Soon the smoke cleared and revealed Gengar lying up against the wall with his left leg unfrozen and unconscious.

Gengar's Poke Ball returned him, floated back in his pocket, as a Dusk Ball floated out of his pocket and opened released a Mimikyu that appeared with sparkles.

This Mimikyu was shiny, this Mimikyu's cloth was dark grey instead of yellow, the tips of her eyes are black, the tail is yellow while the crayons drawings on her mouth, cheeks and her eyes were the same colour.

"_It's a Mimikyu_." Ash said to himself.

Ash narrowed his eyes a bit, "_We have to get rid of that Disguise._" Ash thought to himself.

Energy sword appeared around Mimikyu before they got absorbed into Mimikyu increasing his attack power.

"Croagunk use Venoshock!" Croagunk created a sphere of purple sludge in his right hand before he threw towards Mimikyu.

Mimikyu jumped avoiding the attack and when she landed, she dashed towards Croagunk.

"Ice Punch!" Croagunk dashed towards Mimikyu with both of his fists surrounded by an icy aura.

Both Pokemon are in front of each other, Croagunk was about to punch Mimikyu but Mimikyu slammed a Shadow Claw under Croagunk's chin sending him in the air.

Mimikyu then fired a yellow lightning bolt that slammed into Croagunk in the air making him yell in pain before an explosion happened.

"Croagunk!" Ash shouted in concern. Soon Croagunk fell out of the smoke and crashed on the ground unconscious.

"Croagunk!" Ash ran to Croagunk kneeled down and picked him up.

Croagunk woke up and turned to Ash with a sad face as his cheeks bloated, "_Croa, croa, gunk_." Croagunk said in a sad tone.

Ash smile warmly at him, "Don't worry about it. You've done more then I've could've asked for. Take a good rest you've earned it." Ash replied as he returned Croagunk, stood up and turned to Shade.

Ash walked backwards until he was where he was earlier, glanced at Mimikyu and saw his Disguise is now busted. Ash's eyes widen a bit when he saw this.

"_When did? . . . Wait_." Ash thought to himself as he remembered the faceoff between Croagunk and Mimikyu.

"_Croagunk must've grazed Mimikyu with his Ice Punch_." Ash thought to himself until he smiled.

"_Well done Croagunk, thanks to you we have a chance._" Ash continued to himself as he brought out a Poke Ball.

He turned to it, "We'll end this. Sneasel I choose you!" Ash shouted as Sneasel appeared again with a battle cry, but when he did, he grasped his right shoulder in pain.

"You ok?" Ash asked making Sneasel turn to him and nodded, before he turned back to Shade and Mimikyu.

Ash narrowed his eyes at bit, "_Sneasel has taken quite a bit of damage from his battles against Dhelmise and Rotom. I'm not sure how long he can go. Maybe it was a mistake sending him out_." Ash thought to himself.

Ash smiled, "_But I have confidence in Sneasel's fighting spirt. And I know he will defeat him_." Ash continued as he turned to Shade.

Mimikyu fired a yellow lightning bolt that headed towards Sneasel, "Sneasel you Icy Wind!"

Sneasel fired a gust of wind from his mouth with light blue snow.

The Icy Wind froze the Thunderbolt in place before it shattered into pieces.

"Sneasel duel wield between Night Slash and Shadow Claw!" Sneasel created a purple energy blade in his right claw while his left claw was surrounded by black aura and ran towards Mimikyu.

". . ." Shade said nothing as Mimikyu created a black claw under her rag and waited for Sneasel to get close.

Sneasel and Mimikyu swung their Shadow Claws against each other created black and purple shockwaves.

Sneasel raised his Night Slash, swung it down, only for another Shadow Claw to appear underneath Mimikyu's rag and grabbed the Night Slash.

Both Pokemon grunted as they tried to gain the upper hand, "Icy Wind!" Sneasel opened his mouth and fired wind with light blue snow.

It slammed into Mimikyu point-blank creating an ice sheet over Mimikyu's cloth body.

"Kick Mimikyu to get away!" Sneasel jumped, slammed his feet against Mimikyu's stomach, causing the sheet of ice to break a little, before he bounced away from Mimikyu, did a back flip and landed in front of Ash.

Mimikyu slide back a bit as well, but she to run towards Sneasel, "Double Team!" Sneasel glowed white and created many copies of himself.

Shade turned to the right, making Mimikyu run towards the right, Shade pointed at a Sneasel, making Ash's eyes wide open, "Crap he knows! Sneasel get away!" Ash shouted.

But it was too, Mimikyu jumped, landed in front of the Sneasel that Shade pointed at, a thick white cloud appeared around them and she started to attack Sneasel with her tail making stars appear when she did.

Soon Mimikyu spun around, slammed Sneasel with her tail sending him crashing into a wall creating a crater.

Sneasel fell out of the crater, landed on his knees and claws trying to push himself up.

He grunted as he slowly turned to Shade and Mimikyu and saw Shade making having a creepy and evil smirk.

Sneasel was afraid by this, he tried to moved but his claws won't listen to his brain, "_I-I can-can't move_." Sneasel thought to himself as he turned and saw his claws trembling.

Sneasel started to pant heavily, "_I-I'm actually afraid of him_." Sneasel continued as he looked down in defeat.

"SNEASEL!" Ash shouted making Sneasel turn to him.

"I know you can do it! Even if you don't believe in yourself, just know that I believe in you and I know you can win!" Ash encourage Sneasel.

Sneasel's eyes widen in shock by this, he turned down for a bit until he smirked, "_Who would've guessed that out of all the humans in the world I get caught by one that actually cares_." Sneasel thought to himself before he slowly got back on his feet and smirked at Shade and Mimikyu.

Ash and Pikachu smiled, "You good to go?" Ash asked. Sneasel turn to him, nodded in response and with a smirk of determination.

Ash, Pikachu and Sneasel turn back to Shade and Mimikyu who were waiting patiently.

Ash narrowed his eyes, "_When Sneasel uses Double Team, Shade can tell which one is the real one_." Ash thought to himself trying to think of a strategy.

Suddenly Ash's eyes wide open, "_Wait. . . That will work_!" Ash thought to himself as he smirked.

Ash turned to Sneasel, "Do you trust me?" Ash asked.

Sneasel glanced at Ash and nodded his head. Ash smiled by this and turned back to Shade and Mimikyu, "Then use Double Team!"

Sneasel glowed white as he created clones of himself. Shade pointed to the left making Mimikyu run towards him.

Ash smirked, "I thought you would know!" Ash declared.

Shade raised his head a bit by this, "Icy Wind on the ground!" The real Sneasel reeled his head back before snapping it forward, as he fired a gust of wind with light blue snow at the ground.

The Icy Wind created an ice sheet over the ground. Mimikyu ran over the ice but slipped over and her body sild across the ground.

"Night Slash!" The clones of Sneasel vanished as the real one skated across the ice, with a purple energy sword in his right claw.

He swung it upwards sending Mimikyu in the air, "Wrap this up with Shadow Claw!"

Sneasel cancelled his Night Slash, extended his arms outwards as both claws surrounded themselves by a black aura and leaped towards Mimikyu.

When Sneasel was above Mimikyu, he slashed Mimikyu and Sneasel went through Mimikyu.

Sneasel landed on the ground, he made his arms in the formation of an 'X' while Mimikyu was still in the air. When Sneasel swung his arms outwards as he cancelled his attack and soon an explosion engulfed Mimikyu with black lightning coming from it.

Soon Mimikyu fell out of the smoke, crashed on the and became unconscious.

Ash and Pikachu smiled, "We won!" Ash shouted happily.

"PIKA!"

Sneasel fell and sat on the ground panting badly, "Sneasel!" Ash shouted as he ran up to Sneasel and hugged him from behind.

Sneasel was surprised by this, turned to his trainer and saw a happy and proud expression on his face, "Well done Sneasel, you were amazing. I'm proud of you." Ash told Sneasel.

Sneasel's eyes widen a bit before he smiled, turned and hugged back, "Well. . . done." Shade told Ash as he and Sneasel broke their hug and turned to him.

They saw Mimikyu's Dusk Ball returning him, it floated back in his coat amd then a badge floated out of his coat and headed towards Ash.

When the badge was in front of Ash, he grabbed it, "Omen . . . Badge . . . yours." Shade told Ash.

Ash nodded before he stood up, "Turn on the power." Ash told Shade.

". . ." Shade said nothing but he turned and pressed a button on the terminal turning the screen on.

Ash, Pikachu and Sneasel turn to the screen and saw everyone under the railnet.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Everyone is still waiting for the door to open, suddenly the doors started moving until they opened. Charlotte and Cain stood up, "Well looks like Ash defeated Shade." Cain said.

"Yeah now we can go." Charlotte added on.

"Indeed." A familiar voice came from behind the opened doors and in the shadows.

Anna, Noel and Charlotte eyes wide open, "That voice!" Anna shouted.

Then the person who owned that voiced walked out revealing to be Sigmund.

"You!" Cain shouted.

"How did you know we were here?!" Charlotte shouted.

Sigmund turned to Charlotte, "I know you better then you know yourself Charlotte. Now then let's go." Sigmund told the group.

Cain walked to the centre, "No one is going anywhere with you Dr. Geezer." Cain replied with his eyes narrowed.

"Why not?" Sigmund asked.

"Because there's six-ish of us and only one of you." Cain answered.

Sigmund started to chuckle, "That would be true. If I came alone." Sigmund replied as he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly Sirius walked up while Team Meteor Grunts ran out of the door.

Sirius stopped besides Sigmund while the grunts knocked out Anna, Noel, Charlotte, Shelly and Heather and carried them away.

Cain eyes wide open by this as a Meteor Grunt ran up to him.

Cain gritted his teeth, started to run away with the grunt following him, "Nidoking!" Cain shouted as Nidoking appeared.

The grunt stopped as Sirius and Sigmund walked up to the pair, "Surely you don't think that you can take all of us by yourself?" Sigmund asked.

But to their surprised Cain just smirked, "I don't need to. Nidoking Earthquake!" Nidoking's body was surrounded by a brown lining, raised his right fist before slamming it down hard on the ground.

This caused the ground to shake furiously. Sirius, Sigmund and the Grunt stumbled back a bit as the ground opened up preventing them from capturing Cain.

"Later!" Cain shouted as he returned Nidoking and ran away.

The grunt turned to Sirius, "Should I go after him sir?" He asked.

"No, he wasn't part of the deal. Let's go." Sirius answered as all three walked in the way they came.

* * *

**At the Power Plant**

Ash, Shade, Pikachu and Sneasel watched the whole thing. Ash slammed his fist on the wall, "Damn you Sigmund! You've gone too far! Let's go!" Ash shouted making Sneasel and Pikachu nod in response.

Ash returned Sneasel, turned around and was about to walk out, "Ash." Shade called out making Ash turn his head back to Shade.

Shade continued to look at the screen, "Room . . . up head . . . worth seeing." Shade told Ash.

"Why?!" Ash shouted.

". . . Sigmund's . . . pain." Shade answered.

Ash and Pikachu were confused by this, "Last . . . thing." Shade continued.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Fate creates lives and . . . takes them." Shade answered as he turned around to face Ash.

"Death is part . . . of fate . . . Do not defy death." Shade continued as he disappeared into shadows.

Ash narrowed his eyes before he turned to Pikachu, "Think we should check out the back room?" Ash asked.

Pikachu closed his eyes for a bit until he opened them and nodded his head.

Ash nodded as well, "Yeah I think so too, but we'll have to be quick." Ash replied making Pikachu nod in agreement.

With the lights on it was easier to find the way until went to the back where one of the levers was and saw a rusted door.

Ash narrowed his eyes, grabbed the knob, opened the door and walked inside into darkness again.

This room made wires that are sparking around the floor.

Ash looked around and saw another terminal bigger than the one that Shade used.

Ash walked up to it found a lever, grabbed it, pulled it down and it turned the screen on.

Ash and Pikachu looked up and saw a woman that looks like Heather, expect she appeared to be around her mid 30's her pink hair goes down to the middle part of her back, is wearing a beautiful white dress that hides her legs and her feet.

"_Is that Elena_?" Ash asked himself. Soon he saw a younger version of Corey running to her.

He reached out trying to grab her but she vanished into thin air.

Once she was gone Corey stopped running, lowered his hand and his head with his hair shadowing his eyes.

Ash and Pikachu looked sad by this, "_Corey_." Ash thought sadly to himself.

Suddenly the screen changed. Now it showed a girl around Ash's age, she has short blonde hair, it doesn't go down past her neck, it covers the right side of her face, she is wearing a singlet with a black plus on it, a black skirt and black joggers.

"_Who's that_?" Ash asked.

Ash and Pikachu saw a younger Sigmund running towards the girl, when he was close to her, she faded into thin air.

Sigmund ran past where she was, he turned back only to see she was gone, he turned around and punched the wall. But what shocked Ash and Pikachu is that they saw tears falling from his eyes.

Soon the whole screen went black. Ash stood still trying to process everything he just saw, "So, that why." Ash thought to himself getting an idea on who that was and understanding what Shade meant.

Ash turned to Pikachu, "Let's go and save those children." Ash told Pikachu making him nod in agreement before Ash turned and ran out of the gym.

* * *

Author's notes.

Man that was one of the longest chapter that I ever posted.

I hoped you guys enjoyed it and I'll see you next time.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Raiding the Factory**

* * *

Ash was on top of Noivern, with Pikachu on his right shoulder. He went to the Pokemon Centre at Beryl Ward healed his Pokemon and switched them.

Ash was now where he was this morning, "Ash!" A voice called out.

Ash, Pikachu and Noivern looked down, saw Victoria and Cain outside from under the bridge waving at them, "Take us down there." Ash ordered Noivern who nodded in response and flew downwards.

Noivern landed next to Victoria and Cain, Ash hopped off and returned Noivern, "Ash, I'm so glad to see you. Cain told me that Selly and other children were kidnapped." Victoria told Ash.

"Yeah I need to get to them." Ash replied with determination.

"Pikachu."

Victoria nodded, but frowned and turned to the entrance in the tunnel, "The way is blocked by debris and the roads are broken." Victoria told Ash.

"Yeah thanks to me." Cain replied a bit ashamed and annoyed most likely at himself.

"Yeah I saw. You had Nidoking use Earthquake to prevent yourself from being captured." Ash explained why the road is blocked.

Victoria nodded and turned back to Ash, "I would've done the same Cain, so don't worry about it." Victoria reassured Cain.

"Thanks. But now, because of me we can't get through." Cain told the pair.

"How do we get through, I can't risk flying through the tunnel." Ash asked as all three turned to Railnet.

All of them stood there in thought, "Mmmm. . . that's it!" Victoria had an idea making Ash, Pikachu and Cain turn to her.

"I know how we can get through." Victoria declared

Ash, Cain and Pikachu are surprised when they heard her say that, "Well you're going to make us guess. What is it?" Cain asked.

"You see my sensei, Kiki. She knows a secret technique that can break boulders the size of a house, in a single punch." Victoria explained.

Ash, Pikachu and Cain were surprised and shocked to say the least, "How is that possible?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. To destroy a boulder that size requires a lot of force and that's not even hitting it on the weak spot." Cain added on.

"I wish I could answer you. But even I don't know. But the point is, if we can get sensei to teach one of our Pokemon this technique we'll be able to break the wall and we'll be able to save those children." Victoria answered.

Ash, Pikachu and Cain nodded in response, "I'll go." Cain told them making all three turn to him.

"It's my fault this happened. So, I'll fix this." Cain told the pair before running off.

"CAIN WAIT!" Ash shouted as he and Victoria followed ran after him.

Ash and Victoria chased Cain through Opal, Lower Peridot, Opal and Obsidia Wards. They found Cain with an Alolan Muk out, that is floating on the Toxic Water and Cain jumped on his head.

"Cain wait a minute!" Ash shouted making Cain turn to the pair of trainers with them panting.

"Cain . . . (Pant) Let's talk (Pant) about . . . Ah, I'm out of breath (Pant)." Ash told Cain with his hands on his knees.

"There's nothing to talk about Ash. It's my fault, so I'm going to fix this. Let's go." Cain told Muk as he started swimming away from the port.

Ash stood up, "Great (Pant) now what?" Ash asked.

Victoria turned to Ash, "Do you (Pant) have a Pokemon that can (Pant) survive this slop?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah, I have my own Muk, but." Ash explained.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Ash was at the Pokemon Centre at Beryl Ward, he healed his Pokemon and was about to walk out. Ash went to take Muk's Poke Ball, but it won't come to him._

_"__That's weird. Why won't it allow me add Muk to my team?" Ash asked._

_Soon Ash called Ame. When the Phone picked up Ash saw purple screen, "What the?!" Ash shouted._

_"__Get . . . off!" Ame shouted as the purple screen moved revealing his Muk._

_Ame turned and saw Ash, "Hey Ash." Ame greeted._

_"__Hey Ame, what's wrong?" Ash asked._

_"__Your Muk, has grown attached to me and now-" Ame was interrupted by Muk landing on her back._

_"__Muk get off her!" Ash shouted but Muk shook his head._

_"__Don't worry Ash. It's fine, but don't expect Muk to be around for a while. Sorry but I have to go." Ame said as the call ended._

_Ash and Pikachu sighed, "Well that's just great." Ash said out loud making Pikachu nod in response._

* * *

**Flashback end**

"And that why Muk isn't here." Ash told Victoria.

Victoria sweat dropped by this, "Ok. Well how to we get to Apophyll Academy?" Victoria asked.

"Well how did you get here in the first place?" Ash asked.

"I got here from the train but, since the station got blown up." Victoria explained making Ash nod in response.

"How about if we fly there?" Victoria asked.

Ash thought about it as he looked at the fog, "That's too risky. And plus, that fog doesn't look friendly. Even with Noivern, the fog could also be poisonousness." Ash answered.

Victoria understood where Ash was coming from because they don't know what will happen if any other Pokemon other than a Poison type if they tried to breath the fog.

Soon a door opened making Ash and Victoria turned to the sound and saw Amaria walking out of a dock building.

She saw the pair, "Oh, hi Ash and Vicky!" She greeted the pair happily.

"Hi Amy!" Victoria replied equally happily.

"Yeah hi, Amaria." Ash replied.

But in his mind immediately thought about what he saw at Shade's gym, where he saw Amaria jumping off the edge of something.

"What are you two doing here?" Amaria asked snapping Ash out of his train of thought and back to reality.

"We need to get to Apophyll Academy. But the water will kill anyone that touches it and the trains are blown up." Victoria answered.

"I see. There's usually a ferry that takes you to Apophyll Beach, but due to the toxic in the water. It's been forced to shut down." Amaria explained.

"That's sucks." Ash replied.

"Yeah. Can you two help me with something?" Amaria asked.

"That depends." Ash answered.

"You see, I've done some tracking and I managed to find a source of the Water toxicity. Which leads to the Blacksteam Factory." Amaria explained.

"Blacksteam? That place has been closed for over a year." Victoria replied.

"Yeah, but all the information I've gathered leads to that place. If you two help me take down the cause. I'll let you two borrow my boat to take you to Apophyll Beach." Amaria explained.

Ash and Victoria turned their heads to each other, nodded them and turned back to Amaria, "Alright we'll help." Victoria answered.

"Anything to get rid of this water." Ash added on as he turned to the poisonous water.

Amaria nodded in response, "Great! Let's get going!" Amaria told the pair who nodded and all three started running.

* * *

They ran past all the Wards earlier until they were outside the second factory that was supposed to be 'locked' that is in the Peridot Ward.

"This is the place." Amaria told the pair.

"Are you sure?" Ash asked.

"Yep. The information I've gathered led to here." Amaria answered.

Amaria walked to the door that is closed, walked to the left a bit and looked up at the roof, "Yep. That can work." Amaria said.

"What can work?" Victoria asked.

"Watch and learn. Deliverance make a splash!" Amaria shouted as a Lapras appeared on the ground.

"_A Lapras huh_?" Ash thought to himself as he was reminded of his Lapras that he had during the Orange Islands.

"Deliverance use Waterfall and Ice Beam!" Deliverance started riding a wave of water, as she was riding the water, she fired light blue electricity, freezing the water and created a stairway all the way to the roof.

"Wow. Impressive." Ash said out loud making Victoria nod in response.

"Thanks. Shall we?" Amaria asked.

"We shall." Ash answered as they all walked up the ice stairway, carefully and trying not to slip.

Soon they reached the top with Deliverance waiting for them. Amaria took out Deliverance's Poke Ball, "Thanks dear. I know I can count on you." Amaria told Deliverance as she returned her.

All three walked through a door that was opened, walked down a hallway until they came across two Team Meteor grunts.

"Intruders!" A male grunt shouted.

"I should have known Team Meteor is behind this." Victoria stated

Amaria walked pasted Ash and Victoria until she was in front of them, "I'll handle this." Amaria told the pair.

When the grunts saw who is in front of them, they started to sweat, "Y-you're Amaria! One of the strongest Gym Leader's in Reborn!" A female grunted shouted.

Amaria smirked as placed her left hand on her hip, "I'm flattered that you know who I am. Than you should know, that I'm the Water Gym Leader. And as a Water Gym Leader I can't stand the state of the water, that you and your little pals are putting it in." Amaria explained with a smirk.

Suddenly Amaria dropped the smirk and casted a death glare at the pair, "And I won't just stand while you destroy my home! Deliverance make a splash!" Amaria shouted as her Lapras appeared again.

The Meteor grunts are sweating even more as each of them took out a Poke Ball each.

"G-Golbat!"

"L-Lairon!"

Both Grunt shouted scared as they Pokemon appeared.

"Use Take Down!"

"Use Wing Attack!"

Lairon started charging with his body surrounded by a white aura, as well as leaving a white light behind him, while Golbat started flying towards Deliverance with his wings surrounded by a white light.

"Deliverance use Ice Beam!" Deliverance opened her mouth and fire light blue electricity.

It slammed into the pair of them and froze them in place, "No way!" Both grunts shouted in unison.

"Waterfall!" Deliverance charged towards the pair her body creating water at the front.

She slammed into the pair of them breaking them free from the ice, the grunts ducked down as their Pokemon slammed into a wall.

The grunts turned to their Pokemon and saw them both unconscious. The grunts turned to Amaria and Deliverance in fear, "Sh-she's . . . too strong." The male grunt said in fear.

"I-I'll tell the b-boss." The female grunt added on as they returned their Pokemon and ran away.

Ash, Pikachu and Victoria are blown away by Amaria's strength, "(Sigh) thanks, Deliverance." Amaria thanked Deliverance as she walked next to her.

Deliverance turned to her trainer, "Lap." Deliverance replied as she licked her face.

"Heheheh. Thank you, take a good rest." Amaria returned Deliverance and turned to bewildered Ash and Victoria.

Amaria was confused, "What?" Amaria asked.

Ash and Victoria shook their heads, snapping them out of their shocked state, "Nothing. It's just you're really strong." Ash told Amaria.

Amaria giggled, "Thanks Ash. Now let's go before anymore showed up." Amaria told the pair making them nod in response.

All three walked the way where the grunts went, with Ash leading the way, they walked down the stairs and saw a bunch of grunts from all directions, "Ah, it's seems we are a little too late." Amaria pointed out.

"These Team Meteor Grunts are fast." Ash added on, slightly impressed by how quickly those two grunts from earlier gathered reinforcements so fast and taking out a Poke Ball.

Amaria and Victoria glanced at each other, gave a small nod at each other and turned to Ash, "Ash do you trust us?" Amaria asked.

Ash glanced at them, "Yeah, why?" Ash asked confused.

Amaria and Victoria smiled, "Good. Deliverance!" Deliverance appeared again.

"Incineroar, Hi-yah!" Victoria shouted as her fully evolved, Alolan, Fire and Dark type starter appeared.

"Deliverance use Ice Shard!" Deliverance opened her mouth and fired light blue shards from her mouth.

Two Meteor grunts jumped to the side avoiding them.

Incineroar grabbed Ash's waist, jumped over the Meteor Grunts, landed outside the group, released her grip, jumped back to her trainer and landed in front of her trainer.

The two grunts that jumped earlier blocked the girl's way of escaping. Ash and Pikachu turned to the girl's, "You go on ahead Ash." Victoria told Ash.

"What about you two?" Ash asked.

"Pika!"

"Don't worry we'll be fine. Juts find a way to save Azurine Lake!" Amaria replied.

Ash and Pikachu turned to each other, nodded their heads and turned back to them, "We'll be back." Ash said with Pikachu nodding in agreement before he ran away.

Amaria turned her head towards Victoria, "Shall we Vicky?" Amaria asked with a smirk.

Victoria turned to Amaria, "We shall Amy." Victoria answered with a smirk before they turned back to the Meteor Grunts.

One male grunt walked up a bit and smirked, "Now you two are in for it." He explained with a smirk and holding a Poke Ball

* * *

**With Ash**

Ash is running down a hallway, he made a right turn, saw a room and walked inside showing a dead-end, "Dang it." Ash said frustrated.

"Well, well, well. We meet again." A familiar voice called out.

Ash and Pikachu turned to the right, saw Solaris walking out of the shadows, with his hands in his coat pockets and stopped in front of them, "You're Solaris." Ash remembered his name with Pikachu's cheeks sparking.

"Indeed, I'm flattered you remember me. And you are Ash Ketchum." Solaris replied.

"And to be honest I wasn't expecting you to be here." Solaris continued.

"Considering you're the boss of Team Meteor, I'm not surprised we would see each other." Ash replied.

Solaris smirked, "Yes, you're probably right. But that's one mistake I'll correct. Goodbye." Solaris told Ash.

Ash and Pikachu were confused by this. The floor beneath Ash's feet opened and they fell, "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"PPPPPPIIIIIIIKKKKKKKAAAAAA!" Ash and Pikachu shouted.

* * *

Soon they fell out of the chute and crashed on the ground in a new room.

Ash stood back on his feet, with Pikachu climbing on Ash's right shoulder again, looked around and were shocked by what they're seeing.

They are seeing Pokemon in cages with sad looks on their faces.

Ash looked around the room and saw a Kirlia, Vanilite, Makuhita, Loudred, Jigglypuff, Ditto, Roggenrola, Abra, Cyndaquil, Lickitung and a Pawniard.

Ash was disgusted by was he is seeing, "Team Meteor really are the worst team I've ever seen." Ash said quietly.

"Pika, pika, Pikachu." Pikachu agreed.

Ash and Pikachu heard small some crying. Ash and Pikachu turned to the sound, saw the Kirlia and the Pawniard crying.

Ash ran up to their cage, bent down, "Hey what's wrong?" Ash asked.

Kirlia and Pawniard turned to him but turned down and went back to crying.

Ash turned to Pikachu, "Found out what's wrong." Ash told Pikachu who nodded in response.

**Poke Speech**

Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and in front of their cage, "_Hey what's wrong_?" Pikachu asked.

Kirlia and Pawniard turned to Pikachu, "_(Sob) Y-you s-see (Sob) th-these people (Sob) c-came out o-of no-nowhere and_." Kirlia started explaining.

"_A-and (Sob) our t-trainer was (Sniff) was pro-protecting us (Sniff) but th-they ki-killed him in-in front of us an-and now_-" Pawniard finished before both Pokemon burst down in tears again.

**Human Speech**

Pikachu was shocked and are now horrified by this. Pikachu turned to Ash, "Why do I have the feeling something bad happened?" Ash asked.

Pikachu nodded in response, Pikachu pointed at a Meteor Grunt that is sleeping in a chair, at the crying Pokemon, he pointed at Ash, grasped his fist punched his stomach, fell on the ground and pretended to be dead.

Ash understood and was shocked by this. As Pikachu stood back up Ash started to grasp his right fist tightly and he started to growl.

After a bit Ash gave Pikachu a look of determination, "Alright, let's get these Pokemon out of here." Ash told Pikachu making him nod in response.

Ash stood up, took out five Poke Ball, threw them and releasing all his Pokemon he has on him. Noivern, Sneasel, Heracross, Dewott and Charizard.

They looked around and saw a bunch of Pokemon in cages, "Guys. We need to get these Pokemon out of here." Ash told his Pokemon making them nod in agreement.

All of Ash's Pokemon spread out around the area. Noivern also used Dragon Claw slashing the bars on the cages that Makuhita and Loudred were in.

Sneasel used Night Sash and slashed the bars on the cage Jigglypuff was in.

Heracross used Horn Attack between the bars and bended them to the side.

Dewott used Razor Shell and destroyed the bars on the cage that Abra and Lickitung were in.

Charizard used Dragon Claw slashing them bars off the cages Cyndaquil and Ditto were in.

Pikachu used Iron Tail, destroying the bars Kirlia and Pawniard were in.

All of the Pokemon walked out of the cages and up to Ash with grateful looks on their faces, "Don't thank me yet. Listen I know some of you guys have trainers and I promise that you will all be reunited with them." Ash promised making all of them expect Kirlia and Pawniard happy with tears still coming out of their eyes.

Ash turned to Kirlia as well as Pawniard, kneeled down to their level, raised both of his hands and gently rubbed their heads, "I'm really sorry about your trainer and I'm sorry that I couldn't have saved him. But I need your help, to prevent other Pokemon go through what you're going though. Please help us." Ash requested to the pair.

Kirlia and Pawniard turned to each other, gave a single nod, turned back to Ash and nodded in agreement.

Ash smiled, "Ok, but for now I need to catch all of you, because I need to sneak around, is that ok with you?" Ash asked all the Pokemon.

While some nodded quicker than others but they all nodded in agreement. Ash took out eleven Poke Ball, threw all of them at the Pokemon and caught all of them.

Ash placed all the Poke Balls in his bag, turned to main bars and saw the guard still sleeping, "How could he sleep though this?" Ash asked while shaking his head.

All of Ash's Pokemon watched their trainer as he walked up to bars and examined them, "Hm, these bars seem to be stronger. But . . . I think I have a way out of here." Ash turned to his Pokemon and returned all of them expect Charizard, Sneasel and Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder.

"Alright, here's the plan. Charizard follow it with Flamethrower and Sneasel use Icy Wind on the bars. Do this about 3 times each and after Sneasel uses the third Icy Wind Pikachu use Iron tail." Ash ordered making all three nod their heads in response.

Charizard fired Flamethrower, heating the bars, when Charizard was done Sneasel fired in Icy Wind cooling the bars. Charizard and Sneasel repeated these actions three more times.

All four saw the bars cracking quite badly, Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder, swung his tail that is glowing silver where Charizard and Sneasel were attacking, slammed it against the bars sending them flying and crashed into the wall.

The sound caused the Grunt to wake up, turned to the sound and saw Ash and his Pokemon.

He also saw all the cages empty and he stood up with a Poke Ball in his hand, "What the hell have you done?!" He shouted.

Ash glared at the Grunt, "I saved these Pokemon that don't deserve to be in cages." Ash answered.

But before the Grunt could response. Sneasel dashed towards the Grunt, created a purple energy blade and slashed his stomach sending him sliding across the ground, smashed his head into the wall and knocked him out.

Ash turned to Sneasel and smirked, "Well done." Ash told Sneasel who nodded in response.

Ash returned Charizard but not Sneasel, "Sneasel you're with us." Ash told Sneasel who nodded again.

Ash ran out of the room, up the stairs with Sneasel on the right side of Ash and Pikachu on the left side of him.

"_I won't fail you Victoria and Amaria I will save the lake and prevent Team Meteor from destroying the Reborn Region any further._" Ash thought to himself.

As they ran through the factory defeating Team Meteor Grunts and Team Meteor Scientist that come out them.

Ash had come across two barricades leading to a room.

Ash saw a monitor, walked over to it, Pikachu jumped on Ash's right shoulder, while Sneasel jumped on Ash's left shoulder and all three saw the monitor with words saying, "_Factory Atrium Lock 1_._ Enabled_."

Ash saw a green button, Ash pushed it, "_Factory Atrium Lock 1_. _Disabled_." A computerized woman said.

All three heard a sound, making them turn towards the sound, saw the first barricade splitting into two and withdrawing themselves into the wall on each side.

"Alright let's go find the other one." Ash said making Pikachu and Sneasel nod in agreement.

They managed to find the other monitor after battling more Grunts and Scientists.

Ash pressed the button on the monitor, "_Factory Atrium Lock 2_. _Disabled_." The same computerized woman said.

Ash, Pikachu and Sneasel ran to where they were earlier, walked inside the room, saw more Grunts, Scientists ZEL and Solaris. Ash also saw them on a large platform with the toxic water surrounding them.

ZEL heard footsteps approaching them, turned, Ash, Pikachu and Sneasel.

"Oh, Ash. I don't think you should be here." Lumi told Ash a bit anxiously.

"Of course, he shouldn't be here he's the enemy!" Zero shouted.

Solaris walked to them making Ash, his Pokemon and ZEL turn to him, "You really are quite the annoyance." Solaris told Ash.

Ash narrowed his eyes while Pikachu's cheeks started to spark and Sneasel raised his right claws in front of him.

"As long as you guys keep doing this. I'll always be here to stop you." Ash replied.

"So, it would seem. However, I believe you deserve a reward for defeating my subordinates and for making it this far. Come." Solaris told Ash as he started walking up a path.

Ash, Pikachu, Sneasel followed him and ZEL following them.

Solaris walked to the side allowing Ash and his Pokemon to see what a Muk that is attached to a PULSE.

Ash saw this Muk was a maroon colour Muk, it has pieces of metal sticking out of its sludge body with a one piece of metal that covers its left arm.

"Sir. You do know that it was Ash that destroyed the operation of the PULSE Tangrowth project, right?" Eve asked.

Solaris turned to ZEL, "Of course I know. But this one is different." Solaris answered.

Ash turned his head at Solaris, "Different? How?" Ash asked.

Solaris turned back to Ash, "The machine that is attached to Muk drains the lifeforce from it and converts that energy into poison." Solaris explains.

Ash's anger is growing again. At the corner of his eye he saw the toxic water, he realized how to water is getting polluted and turned to Solaris, "You're using PULSE Muk to poison the water!" Ash shouted.

"Very perceptive. You know too much young man and you're far to dangerous to keep around. Garchomp! Execute!" Solaris shouted as he threw a Pokemon revealing a Garchomp in the air before flying towards Ash with his right claw in the air.

Ash's eyes wide open, as the Garchomp's right claw was about to slice his head off.

"Not on my watch!" A female voice shouted.

"Or Mine! Atlantica use Ice Beam!" Another female voice shouted before light blue electricity flew their way and collided with Garchomp freezing him and making him crash on the ground frozen in place.

Ash, Pikachu, Sneasel, Solaris and ZEL looked up, saw Amaria who has a Kingdra out and Victoria standing above them. Both jumped and landed in between them.

Victoria ran up to Ash, "Ash are you ok?!" Victoria shouted in concern.

Ash smiled, "Yeah I'm fine." Ash replied before he turned to Amaria.

"Thanks for the save." Ash continued.

"No worries. But you owe me." Amaria replied with a wink.

"Well that's disappointing." Solaris said as all three turned to him and saw him returning Garchomp.

"Why are you doing this?! You're polluting the water, destroying Reborn City, people and Pokemon are dying! Why would you do this?!" Amaria shouted.

"Yeah, why?! At this rate everyone is going to leave! And they won't come back!" Victoria shouted.

"I know. That's the point." Solaris answered, surprising the three trainers.

"If everyone is losing their homes due to the vines and they can't drink the water. Then they should just leave and now that Grandview Station is destroyed. No one new arriving into the Region anymore. It will stay as a vacant, ruined Region and as it should have been in the first place." Solaris answered.

Ash, Amaria and Victoria were shocked down to the core, "H-how could you?" Victoria said quietly.

"You're awful!" Amaria shouted.

"You are going to get away with this!" Ash shouted.

"PIKA!"

"SNEASEL!"

"Do not judge something that you don't understand. After all we have motives. And if you don't see our goals then you're our enemy!" Solaris replied unfazed by the shouting.

"I understand that you're killing our home and I'm going to stop you!" Amaria shouted.

Solaris turned to her, looked down a bit, to her bracelets and smirk, "Interesting." Solaris said with an intrigued.

"What? Why did the tone on your voice change suddenly?" Amaria asked.

"Those Sapphire Bracelet's." Solaris answered as Ash, Victoria and ZEL turned to the bracelet's Amaria is wearing.

"What about them?! They were a gift from Tania!" Amaria shouted as she covered one of them.

Ash looked at the bracelets as the brighter one sparkled as it reflected in the light, "_Sapphire? . . . Wait a minute!_" Ash thought to himself until he remembered something Solaris told him.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"__Believe me, I would. But the door is sealed. And the only way to break the seal is with four keys. The Ruby the seal of Pain, the Sapphire the Seal of Love, the Emerald the seal of Faith and the Amethyst the seal of Beyond." He answered as he pointed the red, blue, green and purple as he said what seal they are respectively, and Ash saw one hole on each of the four crystals._

_"__When all the keys are brought to the door. Reborn will regain it's true power and we'll be rid of this filth, and beauty will be restored to the world." He continued._

* * *

**Flashback ended**

Ash's eyes wide open and turned to Solaris, "That's not just any piece of jewelry is it?" Ash asked gaining everyone's attention.

"What do you mean by that?" Victoria asked.

Ash turned to Victoria, "You remember what Solaris told you about that door underneath Grand Staircase?" Ash asked.

Victoria raised her right eyebrow, "Y-yeah, why?" Victoria asked.

Ash turned to Solaris, "You said that four keys are required to open the door. A Ruby, a Sapphire, an Emerald and an Amethyst, right?" Ash asked.

"Correct." Solaris answered.

Ash turned to Amaria, "Amaria. I think that your bracelet on your right arm is one of those seals." Ash told Amaria making her and Victoria wide open in shock and gasp by this.

Ash turned to Solaris, "I'm I right?" Ash asked.

Solaris said nothing for a bit, "Yes, you are. Therefore." Solaris answered as he turned to Amaria.

"You're going to hand it over to me." Solaris told Amaria.

"NEVER!" Amaria shouted.

"So be it. ZEL handle those two while I handle the Gym Leader." Solaris ordered as he released a Tyranitar.

"Yes sir!" Zel shouted.

"Aye-aye sir!" zeL added on.

Ash and Victoria turned to the raven hair man, "Your presence here is not required." zEl told the pair.

Victoria leaned to Ash's right ear, "I'll handle this guy, you take out the machine and that Muk." Victoria whispered.

Ash turned to Victoria and nodded in agreement. Victoria dashed towards ZEL, spun around as she raised her right leg in the air and is about to deliver a rolling kick.

ZEL jumped back avoiding the attack but Victoria followed him to the center, "You're battling me." Victoria told ZEL.

"Get the hell out of our way!" Zel shouted.

"Yes, our fight is with Ash, not you. So, step aside." zEl added on.

"If you don't, you'll get hurt. And I doubt you want that" zeL warned trying to play the good guy.

"I'd be more concerned about yourself right now. Pangoro Hi-yah!" Victoria shouted as the evolved form of Pancham appeared with her arms crossed.

"(Sigh) Have it your way." zEl replied

"Yeah, so it's time for you to go bye-bye. Glaceon!" zeL shouted as her ice evolution of Eevee appeared.

* * *

Ash watched for a bit, "_Thanks Victoria_." Ash thought to himself before he turned to the Muk.

The Muk glanced back at Ash, Pikachu and Sneasel. The Muk disengaged himself from the machine, jumped and landed on the ground in front of Ash.

Ash brought out his PULSE Dex as it started to scan it. Once it was done information appeared, "_PULSE 04 – Muk. Created by repeated fusions. The function of PULSE Muk is systematic contained. It becomes one with any substance around it. And it is able to transmute the target of the union into a toxic state_._ Ability Protean, highest State – Special Defense and lowest State – Speed._" A voice that sounded like Florinia explained PULSE Muk.

Ash turned back to Muk, put the PULSE Dex away and turned to Sneasel, "You good to go?" Ash asked making Sneasel nod in response, ran in front of Ash and got into a battle stance.

Muk opened his mouth and fired a Mud Bomb, "Sneasel slide under it and use Night Slash!" Sneasel started dashing towards Muk, slid across the ground making the Mud Bomb miss its target.

Sneasel stood up, continued running towards Muk and created a purple energy blade in his right hand. Sneasel leaped forwards and slashed Muk in the stomach.

But much to Sneasel's shock the Night Slash wen inside his body, Ash's eyes widen, "Sneasel get back!"

As Sneasel let go of his Night Slash and jumped away, Muk fired purple sludge from his mouth.

It slammed into Sneasel engulfing Sneasel in the sludge.

When the attack was over Sneasel landed in front of Ash, panting and purple electricity surrounding him body.

"_That's not good_." Ash thought to himself.

Ash was about to returned him until Sneasel shook his head, telling him not to do that. Ash saw the look Sneasel is giving him and understood what he is telling.

"Alright. Sneasel use Icy Wind!" Sneasel fired a gust of wind with light blue snow in it.

It slammed into Muk but barely dealt any damage. Muk reared his head back, before snapping it forward and fired a sphere of mud.

It slammed into Sneasel sending him flying in the air, before he crashed in front of Ash and became unconscious.

Ash returned Sneasel and faced the Muk, "This won't be easy." Ash thought to himself.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Glaceon use Ice beam!" Glaceon fired light blue electricity from her mouth that flew towards Pangoro.

"Smash with Hammer Arm!" Pangoro's right hand glowed brown, raised it in the air before swinging it in front of her blocking the attack and the Ice Beam froze her hand.

"In that case use Water Pulse!" Glaceon opened her mouth and fired a sphere of water that flew towards Pangoro.

"Pangoro deflect it!" Pangoro swung her frozen fist, slammed into the Water Pulse sending it back and slammed into Glaceon creating an explosion with white smoke.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Glaceon spinning her head around, with swirly eyes and stepping left and right, "Oh no E. Glaceon's confused!" zeL shouted in concern.

"Then allow to Pangoro help you with a Hammer Arm!" Pangoro's right fist glowed brown, smashed the ice and dashed towards Glaceon.

Before zeL could give an order. Pangoro raised her right arm, before she swung it downwards slamming it agianst Glaceon's head smashing her into the ground.

When Pangoro raised her fist, it revealed Glaceon unconscious. zeL returned Glaceon and turned to Victoria, "Well this is quite the predicament we're in." zEl explained.

"Why?" Zel asked.

"Simply you have Umbreon and I have Espeon. And both are not the best matchup for a Pangoro." Eve answered.

"Yeah, she's right." Lumi replied.

"So, what are we supposed to do?!" Zero asked getting mad.

"I don't know I lost my Pokemon. You work it out." zeL answered.

Victoria was annoyed by the fact the person is talking to himself, "_You are so weird_." Victoria thought to herself.

* * *

**With Amaria and Solaris**

"Atlantica use Ice Beam!" Atlantica raised her head as she snapped her head forward firing light blue electricity from her snout.

"Deflect it." Tyranitar raised his right arm over his chest, swung it outwards making the Ice Beam hit it and slammed it away.

"No way!" Amaria shouted in shock.

"You are going to have to try a lot harder than this, if you want any hope of defeating me." Solaris told the Water Gym Leader

Amaria started to growl in anger, "Dragon Dance." Tyranitar's body surrounded itself in blue and red aura as he did a weird dance as she powered herself up.

"Atlantica use Dragon Pulse!" Atlantica fired purple energy from her snout that turned into a dragon and flew towards Tyranitar.

It slammed into Tyranitar creating an explosion.

Amaria smirked a bit knowing that dealt a bit of damage. But when the smoke cleared it revealed Tyranitar standing there unharmed shocking Amaria and Atlantica.

Solaris smirked, "Is that all?" Solaris asked.

Amaria growled louder, "Atlantica use Giga Impact!" Atlantica surrounded herself in a purple aura, with orange spirals and flew towards Tyranitar.

Solaris smirk dropped, "Superpower." When Atlantica was about to slam into Tyranitar.

Tyranitar's body surrounded itself in a brown lining, slammed his fist, breaking through the Giga Impact, under Atlantica's chin, breaking the Giga Impact to pieces, sending her in the air and slammed into the ceiling.

"Atlantica!" Amaria shouted in concern.

Soon Atlantica dropped out of the ceiling and crashed on the ground unconscious.

Amaria was shocked knowing that her best was defeated in a signal move.

Amaria turned to Solaris and Tyranitar, "Is that all you got?" Solaris asked.

Amaria growled again, turned to Atlantica, "Thank you, get some rest." Amaria thanked Atlantica as she returned her and brought out a new Poke Ball.

"Deliverance make a splash!" Amaria shouted as her Lapras appeared again.

Solaris's expression didn't change, "Your partner I assume. Let's just hope that its stronger than your last one." Solaris hoped.

"Oh, trust me, she is." Amaria replied with a determined experssion with Deliverance nodding in agreement.

* * *

**Back with Ash**

Ash took out another Poke Ball, "Alright Noivern I choose you!" Ash shouted as Noivern appeared with a battle cry.

Muk opened his mouth and fired a Sludge Wave from it, "Boomburst!" Noivern's ears glowed white as he fired white soundwaves from them.

The two attacks collided creating an explosion with smoke engulfing the Muk, "Find Muk and then use Dragon Claw from behind!" Noivern flew though the smoke trying to find Muk, with his claws glowing green, scaly as they grew and soundwaves until he found.

Noivern flew behind Muk, flew down to him and swung his claws on Muk's back making him grunt in pain.

Soon the smoke cleared revealing Noivern in the air again with Muk bent down a bit.

Muk raised again, his body is now surrounded by yellow lightning and fired it making it go in all direction.

"Dodge it!" Noivern flew up a bit avoided one, he flew down avoiding another one, did a spin in the air dodging another one and kept like this for a bit.

One managed the graze his right wing him grunt in pain before another one collided with him and making him screech in pain with his eyes closed.

"Show him it's not over. Boomburst!" Noivern shot his eyes open, extended his wings, stopping the Discharge around him, his ears glowed white, reared his head back before snapping it forward and fired white energy soundwaves from his ears.

It slammed into Muk creating an explosion. Noivern landed in front of Ash as the smoke cleared revealing Muk still conscious and he looks like he's barely taken damage.

"_Man, that Muk is tough_." Ash thought to himself.

* * *

"Espeon use Signal Beam!" zEl ordered as Espeon fired a lime green beam from her forehead that flew towards Pangoro.

It slammed into Pangoro's chest making her grunt in pain and pushed her back a bit, "Time for Payback!"

Pangoro turned to Espeon, vanished into thin air, but reappeared in front Espeon with her right fist glowing black and slammed it under Espeon's chin sending her in the air.

"Dazzling Gleam!" Espeon turned to Pangoro, the jewel on her head glowed pink and fired rainbow colour rays from it.

Pangoro crossed her arms over her head as the beams collided with her making him grunt in pain and is pushing her back.

"Pangoro!" Victoria shouted in concern.

"Checkmate. Use Signal Beam!" Espeon fired a lime green beam from her jewel.

It collided with Pangoro, creating an explosion, when the smoke it revealed Pangoro unconscious and Espeon landed in front of her trainer.

"Thank you Pangoro, take a good rest. Incineroar Hi-yah!" Victoria shouted as her starter appeared cracking her knuckles.

"Another Dark type." zEl pointed out.

"Yep. Incineroar use Darkest Lariat!" Incineroar smirked, extended her arms and started spinning around with a dark aura coming from them as she headed towards Espeon.

"Use Signal Beam!" Espeon fired a lime green beam from her jewel.

Incineroar slammed into the beam but she pushed through the beam and slashed her claws into Espeon sending her flying and crashed in front of her trainer unconscious.

zEl returned Espeon without breaking eye connect from Victoria, "Alright it's my turn! Umbreon!" Zel shouted as the Dark Eevee appeared.

"Use Dark Pulse!" Umbreon fired black circles of energy from the ring from his forehead.

"Incineroar charge in with Iron Head!" Incineroar started charging forwards as she lowered her head and it became surrounded by silver energy.

Incineroar slammed into the Dark Pulse but she pushed through it and slammed into Umbreon making him slide back a bit.

"Use Quick Attack!" Umbreon recovered and started dashing towards Incineroar with his body leaving behind a white aura.

Umbreon dashed around Incineroar in a circle making Incineroar turn in different directions trying to find where he'll stop.

Umbreon slammed his head on the back of Incineroar's right knee making her bend forward but caught herself by placing her right hand on the ground while on right knee is on the ground.

When Incineroar turned behind her, only to see Umbreon running in circles again, "Tch. Incineroar concentrate on where Umbreon will be and finish him with Brick Break!"

Incineroar nodded turned to the front, moved her eyes as Umbreon dashed around her, trying to figure out how long it will take until he's into her point of view with her right fist surrounded by a brown aura.

Soon Incineroar found the opportunity, dashed from her spot and slammed her fist into the side of Umbreon's stomach making him cough out a bit of saliva and slammed him into a machine.

Zel turned to Umbreon and saw him unconscious and lying in the broken machine.

* * *

**Back with Ash**

Muk fired a Sludge Wave from his mouth, "Noivern dodge with Acrobatics!"

Noivern surrounded himself with a light blue aura, zoomed from one place to another, avoiding the Sludge Wave and before slamming into Muk's head making him grunt in pain.

Muk glanced up at Noivern, his body is now surrounded by yellow lightning, making it hit Noivern and making Noivern screech in pain before an explosion.

"Noivern!" Ash shouted in concern.

Noivern fell out of the smoke and crashed on the ground and is now unconscious, "Thanks Noivern, return." Ash returned Noivern.

Ash took out another Poke Ball, "Let's end this. Charizard I choose you!" Ash shouted as Charizard appeared in the air and roared.

Muk wasn't fazed by his roar and fired yellow lightning from his body in all directions.

"Flamethrower!" Charizard reared his head back before snapping it forward, opened his mouth and shot orange and yellow fire from it.

The two attacks collided with each other creating an explosion at the center.

Muk fired a Sludge Wave from his mouth that flew towards Charizard.

"Dragon Claw!" Charizard's claws glowed, green, scaly and grew.

He swung them in the formation of 'X' slicing the attack in four pieces and destroyed.

Charizard uncrossed his arms, flew towards Muk, slashed Muk with his Dragon claw making him grunt in pain and send him back.

"Blast Burn!" Charizard flew back a bit, raised his right claw in the air clasped it before swinging it downwards on the ground making fire energy pillars shoot up from the ground.

The fire pillars went under Muk before an explosion happened engulfing the pair.

Soon Charizard flew out of the smoke and when the smoke cleared it metal scrapes indicating Muk is gone.

Ash sighed sadly, as he returned Charizard, Pikachu jumped on his right shoulder, turned around saw Victoria running to them, "Well done Ash." Victoria told Ash.

"Thanks." Ash replied before the pair turned to Solaris and Amaria, who are having their battle between Lapras and Tyranitar.

ZEL walked up to Solaris, "Sorry sir. We-we were too weak" zeL apologized a bit scared.

Solaris turned his head at ZEL, "Yes, you were useless just like your actions." Solaris replied making ZEL look away.

Solaris turned back to Amaria, "However, it's far too late. The lake is gone for good. So, we have no business staying. But how about a parting gift. Tyranitar use Superpower." Solaris ordered as Tyranitar was surrounded by a brown lining.

"On the girl." He continued as Tyranitar zoomed to Amaria and slammed his fist below her chest.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Amaria screamed in pain as she fell on the ground.

Ash and Victoria's eyes wide open in horror by what they saw, "AMARIA!" Ash and Victoria shouted as they ran towards her.

They bent down to see if she's ok, "Team Meteor, we're done here, retreat." Solaris stated as he snapped his right fingers making the lights go off. When they turned on Solaris, ZEL, the Grunts and Scientist were gone.

"Hey Amaria, are you ok?!" Ash asked in concern.

"(Cough) Y-yeah I'm fine. Ju-just winded a li-little." Amaria answered as she stood up but she was about to fall over, but Ash caught her and raised her right arm over his shoulder for support.

"I think it's a little more than winded." Victoria replied in concern.

"Lap, lap." Deliverance added on in concern.

Amaria turned to Lapras, "Thanks for worrying about me Deliverance. (Cough) but I'm fine. Re-return and g-get some rest." Amaria returned Deliverance.

Amaria turned to Ash, "W-well done destroying the PULSE. N-now the wa-water won't be polluted further. B-but he said that it's t-too late (Cough). The Water Treatment Centre will fix it." Amaria told the pair.

"Well that's a relief." Victoria replied slightly at ease but mainly concerned about Amaria.

"Well since you guys helped me. You can borrow my boat. I'll give you the keys tomorrow I'll wait for you outside my dock." Amaria told the pair who nodded in response.

Amaria stood up without support, "I'll see you guys at the Aventurine Region. It's just south of Reborn City. Thanks for your help. I really appreciate it." Amaria continued as she walked away but she was about to fall over, but Ash caught her again thanks to some quick reflexes.

Amaria to Ash, "Listen Amaria you are not going to Aventurine like this. It's too far. So, you're going to stay somewhere that you can rest until you are ready. No ifs, ands or buts." Ash told the Water Gym Leader.

"He's right Amaria you can barely walk like this. Let us help you." Victoria requested.

After a bit of thought, Amaria just sighed in defeated, "Ok you win." Amaria told the pair.

Ash nodded and turned to Victoria, "Do you know where can go for the night?" Ash asked.

Victoria shook her head indicating no, "I have an idea." Amaria told the pair making them turn to her.

"We can go Julia's apartment. I know where it is." Amaria told the pair.

Ash nodded in response, "Sounds like a plan." Ash replied as he let go of Amaria, walked in front and lowered down.

"Get on my back." Ash told Amaria.

Amaria nodded a bit, lowered herself on his back, wrapper her arms around his neck, wrapped her legs around his stomach and Ash's arms under Amaria's butt for support.

"I'm not too heavy, I'm I?" Amaria asked a bit nervously.

"No, you're not." Ash answered making Amaria sigh in relief.

"_She's very light, actually_." Ash thought to himself.

Ash turned to Victoria, "Let's go." Ash told Victoria who nodded in response as the pair walked with Pikachu now on Victoria's right shoulder.

Victoria stared at Ash, "_He's willing to help others without hesitation, even if it meant risking his own life. He cares for his friends and his Pokemon and treats his Pokemon like they are part of his family. Ash is a really great guy_." Victoria thought to herself with a small blush.

* * *

Author's Notes.

That's another chapter done and dusted.

As for the whole secret technique. I just wanted a reason for Ash to go to the Island where the next part of the story can take place.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: New Members and a Better Understanding**

* * *

Ash, Victoria are walking next to each other with Pikachu on Victoria's shoulder and Amaria on Ash's back.

Soon they made their way to Julia's Gym and saw that she's locking up the gym for the night.

She placed the key in her pocket turned around, saw Victoria, Amaria and Ash who is giving Amaria a piggyback ride.

She smiled happily, "Ashy, Vicky and Amy!" How are you!?" She yelled with excitement.

"We're fine but." Ash answered as he gestured to Amaria as he lifted her up a bit.

Julia was now confused a bit concerned, "Why what happened?" Julia asked.

"We were battling Team Meteor and just before they retreated, their boss ordered his Tyranitar to use Superpower on Amy." Victoria answered before looking at Amaria with concern.

Julia's eyes wide open in horror and ran up to her friend, "Amaria how are you!? Are you ok!? Are you dying?! Why won't you say anything?!" Julia shouted in fear.

Amaria smiled, "I'm fine, I'm not dying Julia, so don't worry." Amaria answered trying to calm her down.

Julia nodded but still worried, "Do you mind if Amaria stays at your place until she's better?" Ash asked as he lifted Amaria higher.

Julia nodded immediately, "Follow me." Julia led the way with Ash and Victoria following her and with Ash still carrying Amaria.

Soon they came to Julia's home which is an apartment on which is about half-way up the building.

It was pretty simple. It has, a kitchen, a bathroom, a living room with a TV with a couch, a small dining table and two bedrooms around the same size.

Ash followed Julia into her room and placed Amaria on the bed, "Thank you Ash, for carrying me here." Amaria thanked Ash with a small bow in gratitude.

"Don't mention it. If you need me, call me, because I got do something." Ash told all three women who looked at him curiously.

"Why what do you have to do?" Victoria asked.

Ash sighed and explained about the Pokemon that were locked up in cages.

After he was done all three women were shocked, "That's horrible!" Amaria shouted but flinch in pain coming from her chest.

Ash nodded, "I know. Which is why I'm going to talk to Ame and see if we can find their trainers." Ash replied.

"Ok just be back soon." Victoria told Ash who nodded in response and walked out of the building.

Once Ash was out of sight, Victoria and Julia turned to Amaria, "Let's take a look where he hit you." Julia told Amaria making her nod in response.

Amaria unbuttoned her blouse, letting it fall on the bed revealing only her blue bar with wave patterns on it.

Julia and Victoria saw a very bad black bruise under her right breast, "Yeah . . . You're not going anywhere with that." Victoria told her friend.

"Oh." Amaria replied upset knowing that she can't go home right now and looked down a bit.

Julia had an idea, "How about I turn on the bath?" Julia asked making Amaria nod in response, before Julia walked to the bathroom, turned the hot and cold-water taps on and started filling up the tub.

Victoria helped Amaria to the bathroom, Victoria and Julia left Amaria alone as they waited in the living room.

"So, Vicky, how was your day today?" Julia asked trying to change the subject.

"Other than Amy getting punched by a Tyranitar and discovering that five children have been kidnapped by Team Meteor and a crazy Dr. pretty well." Victoria explained as she released her Pikachu allowing her Pikachu and Ash's Pikachu to play with each other.

Julia raised an eyebrow by this, "What do you mean by children being kidnapped?" Julia asked.

Victoria sighed and started to explain what happened.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Ash is walking towards the Grand Hall. When he was inside, he saw Ame cleaning some tables, "Hey Ame!" Ash shouted.

Ame turned to the sound of the voice wondering who that could be. When she saw Ash she smiled, "Hey Ash." Ame greeted as she is leaned her left hand on the table.

Ash walked over to Ame, "So, what brings you here at this time?" Ame asked.

"I was hoping to talk to you about a few things." Ash answered.

Ame raised an eyebrow, "What kind of things?" Ame asked.

"Some very important thing." Ash answered in a serious tone.

Ame had an idea on what Ash is talking about, but she decided to have some fun, "Oh, are you finally ready to become a man if you aren't already?" Ame asked in a seductive tone.

Ash's eyes wide open and blushed madly, "N-no it's not like that!" Ash shouted denying.

"Hahaha relax Ash. I was just teasing you." Ame replied with a playful laugh.

Ash sighed annoyed, "But all jokes aside, what you want to talk about?" Ame asked dropping the playful tone and replaced it with a serious tone.

"Do you know somewhere we can go to talk alone?" Ash asked.

Ame nodded, "Yeah, follow me." Ame answered as they walked behind a gate, downstairs and into her office.

Ame sat behind her deck while Ash sat on a chair in front of her desk.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Ame asked.

"I have a few things I need to talk to you about. One did you see Sigmund's Orphanage?" Ash asked.

Ame narrowed her eyes and sighed as she looked down before turning back to Ash, "Yes. As soon as you reported what was going on there, we rushed the Orphanage and found out what was going on there. We questioned one of the children that was living there and we were able to discover the truth. So, I assure you Dr. Sigmund is on the wanted list and we will bring him in." Ame explained the situation in the Orphanage.

Ash sighed in relief, "Well that's good. But Sigmund has teamed up with Team Meteor." Ash replied.

Ame's eyes wide open in shock, "Are you sure?" Ame wanted to make sure that Ash wasn't lying to her.

Ash nodded in response, "Yeah. I saw it myself and they have 5 children including Gym Leaders that are Noel, Shelly and Charlotte." Ash explained.

Ame narrowed her eyes as her anger started to raise, "Ame I'll save those children you have my word." Ash added on with determination.

Ame sighed, "Ok, I trust that you'll do the right thing. Anything else?" Ame asked.

Ash nodded, "Yeah. It's about Corey. You may want to look at this." Ash replied as he pulled out the purple dairy that was in Corey's hidden space.

Ame grabbed it and began reading it.

When she was done her eyes wide open, surprised and shocked. After staring at the last page, she closed it, "I see. Arceus rest Corey's soul." Ame preyed to the Alpha Pokemon before turning back to Ash and handed him the dairy.

"Thank you for showing this to me Ash." Ame thanked Ash.

"Your welcome. And now it's my responsibility to take care of Heather." Ash replied.

Ame raised an eyebrow, "Why?" Ame asked.

"Because I promised Corey I would. And I'm not about to break my promise." Ash answered with determination in his tone.

Ame can feel Ash's determination and nodded in response, "Ok, I understand. Is there anything else?" Ame asked.

"Yes, there's one more thing." Ash answered as he pulled his backpack on the table.

"You see Amaria traced the source of the pollution to Blacksteam Factory. Which was caused by a PULSE Muk. I destroyed it. But when I was at the factory, I found a bunch of Pokemon." Ash started explaining as he poured out all the Poke Balls on Ame's table.

Ame looked at them confused before she turned to Ash, "And they were all in cages." Ash finished.

Ame's eyes wide open in shock before it was quickly replaced by anger, "I see thanks for telling me this. And thank you for stopping the pollution from getting worse." Ame thanked Ash with gratitude.

"No worries. It's just that-" Ash started explaining as he grabbed two Poke Ball, opened them revealing the Kirlia and Pawniard.

"Their trainer was killed." Ash finished as Kirlia and Pawniard looked sad and were about to cry again.

"That's horrible." Ame replied in sadness.

Ash stood up, walked over to the pair, bent down, picked them up, with one in each arm and turned to Ame, "Yeah it is. And if it's alright with these two can I take them with me?" Ash asked.

Kirlia and Pawniard stared to him in shock while Ame just stared at him, "If that's what they want. Then who I'm I to stop them." Ame answered.

Ash nodded, bent down and placed them on the ground. Kirlia and Pawniard just watched Ash as he placed the Poke Ball that he used to '_catch_' them, "It's up to you guys if you want to come with me or not. Even if you don't choose you to come with me, I'm still going to destroy Team Meteor. Again, the choice is yours." Ash told the pair.

Kirlia and Pawniard turned to each other, tyring to decide what they should do.

After a bit they, nodded their heads agreeing on something, than they turned back to Ash and nodded their heads.

"So, you guys will come with me?" Ash asked confirming if this is what they want.

They nodded their heads again confirming this, "Alright welcome to the family." Ash replied as he picked up the Poke Balls and returned them.

Ash turned to Ame, "Ame, you try to find the trainers for the rest of these Pokemon and if I meet any one-off them I'll ring you and let you know." Ash explained making Ame nod in response.

"Of course, Ash and thank you for telling me all of this. You've been a big help." Ame thanked Ash again.

"No worries. It's what I do." Ash replied.

"Well, (Yawn) it's been a big day and I'm going to get some sleep. See you later Ash." Ame told Ash.

Ash smiled, "Yeah, see you later Ame." Ash replied as he walked out of the office leaving Ame in deep thought.

"_Alright now that I have a bigger picture of what's going on we can take bigger action_." Ame thought to herself.

* * *

Ash is walking back to Julia's apartment, "You know if people see you wondering around at night, they might get suspicious." A familiar voice explained.

Ash turned to the sound and saw a silhouette of a person leaning against a building.

Ash got into a defensive stance, "Who are you?" Ash asked.

The figure stood up and walked out of the shadows revealing him to be Taka.

"Taka." Ash said surprised that he's here.

"Yo, what's up?" Taka asked.

"Nothing much, what are you doing here?" Ash asked as he grabbed a Poke Ball.

"I'm not here for a fight if that's what you think. I'm not like my dad." Taka answered.

Ash raised an eyebrow confused, "Your dad?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. You met him earlier. You know, Solaris." Taka answered.

Ash's eyes wide open, "Solaris, is your dad?!" Ash shouted in shock.

"That's what I just said. I saw everything that happened. The battled the happened over ZEL and that karate chick, you destroying the PULSE Muk and my dad ordering Tyranitar to use Superpower on the Water Gym Leader chick." Taka explained.

Ash narrowed his eyes, "So what do you want?" Ash asked.

Taka said nothing, but he merely threw a small white container from his right hand. Ash caught the container, looked at it with the container with the label saying, '_Arnica Ointment_'.

Ash looked at it for a bit until he turned to Taka, "What's this?" Ash asked.

"Nothing special. It's just cream to help with that teal hair women." Taka answered while shrugging his shoulders.

"How do I know that this isn't a trap?" Ash asked.

Taka shrugged his shoulder, "You don't. If you want to get rid of it, I really wouldn't care." Taka answered.

Ash narrowed his eyes, "Why are you giving this to me?" Ash asked.

"Just because I'm part of Team Meteor, that doesn't mean I can't do whatever I what." Taka answered,

"They why do you even brother to stay with them?" Ash asked.

"Sorry, but that's private." Taka answered as he closed his eyes and shook his head.

Taka opened his eyes, faced Ash and the two stare at each other for a bit until Taka sighed, "Well, I'm gonna head off. I have a feeling we'll see each other sooner than later. See ya." Taka told Ash before he walked away with his hands in his pockets.

Ash merely watched Taka leaving until he was out of sight.

Ash looked down and stared at the container Taka gave him, he opened it and looked at it. Appearance wise, it looks like everyday rash cream.

Ash closed the container and suddenly his phone started to ring.

Ash pulled his phone and saw Florinia's name. He pressed to 'receive' button and pressed the phone next to his ear, "Hello Rini." Ash greeted.

"_Greetings: Hello Ash_." Florinia replied.

"What's up?" Ash asked.

"_Answer: I looked at the file that you wanted me to look at and I'm sending it to your phone._" Florinia answered.

"Thanks, Rini." Ash thanked.

"_Curious: What are you hoping for by seeing this file?_" Florinia asked.

Ash looked down, "I just want to confirm something." Ash answered.

On Florinia's side she nodded in response, "Alright I'll see you later Ash bye." Florinia replied.

"_Okay, bye Rini_." Ash greeted before both trainers hung up

Back on Ash's side, he scrolled through the file Rini send her, he narrowed his eyes by what he saw, "_I was righ_t." Ash thought to himself before he put the phone away and started to walk back to Julia's apartment.

Once he was outside the room, he heard Victoria, Amaria and Julia talking to each other, he can also hear his Pikachu and Victoria's Pikachu having their own conversation.

Ash opened the door making everyone turn to him, "Hey Ash, how did it go?" Victoria asked.

"It went well Vicky." Ash answered.

Ash saw Victoria, Julia and Amaria wearing nightgown. Victoria was wearing a black and grey one, Julia was wearing a yellow one and Amaria is wearing a light blue one.

Ash walked up, grabbed a chair from the dining table, pulled it so that is was next to the couch and sat down in it.

"So, what happened?" Julia asked.

"A few things, but the main one is that Ame is going to try and find the trainers who owned the Pokemon from the Blacksteam Factory." Ash explained.

"While that's a relief." Amaria said in relief.

"What about Kirlia and Pawniard?" Victoria asked.

Ash smiled, grabbed two Poke Balls, threw them in the air releasing the two Pokemon mentioned. Amaria, Julia and Victoria were surprised by this, "They wanted to help me bring down Team Meteor and avenge their trainer." Ash explained making the two nod their heads in response.

"Well I'm glad that these two will have a trainer to look out for them." Victoria replied with a smile.

"Same here." Amaria agreed.

"Thanks." Ash thanked before he turned to Kirlia and Pawniard.

Ash smiled at them and with a determined look, "We're going to get stronger, so we'll be able to beat anyone." Ash told the pair with determination.

"_Kirl/Pawn_." Kirlia and Pawniard replied with nods and with the same look of determination.

Ash nodded before he turned to Amaria, "Oh by the way Amaria . . . here." Ash handed Amaria the container.

Amaria grabbed it and looked at the label, "It should help you with your injury." Ash explained.

Amaria turned to Ash, smiled and nodded, "Thank you Ash." Amaria thanked.

Ash smiled and nodded his head as well, "Ash one more thing." Victoria called out making everyone turn to her who had a conflicted look on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me what was going on at the orphanage?" Victoria asked wanting to know why Ash kept that a secret from her.

Amaria and Julia turned to Ash as well. Ash stared to the three women for a bit until he sighed in defeat, with his Pikachu jumping on his right shoulder while Victoria's jumped on her lap.

"I had 2 reason not to, I didn't tell you was because Shelly was in front of you, I didn't want her to hear that Sigmund was using electrical shocks on the children there and I didn't want her going anywhere near that man and I didn't want him doing the same thing to her that he's been doing to the childern at the orphange." Ash explained the first reason.

The girls nodded in response understanding that part, "And what's the other reason?" Amaria asked.

"The other reason is, if I'd told you, you would've gone to the orphanage straight away, you would've attack Sigmund and you either would've been in jail or he would have captured you and electrocuted you the same way that he's been doing at the orphanage." Ash answered explaining the main concern why he didn't do it.

Victoria's eyes widen a bit and looked down a bit, "Y-yeah I guess you're right. I would have done that." Victoria replied.

Ash smiled, "Don't worry Ame knows what Sigmund did and he is now on the wanted list and they'll bring him in. But I'm asking you to trust me and let me handle this." Ash answered.

Victoria turned to Ash and saw a determination expression on his face. Victoria nodded her head in response, "Ok, Ash, I trust that you'll fix this." Victoria replied.

Ash smiled by this, "Well, on that note." Julia called out making everyone turn to her.

"How about we get some sleep. I'm knackered." Julia suggested before she yawned.

Ash, Victoria and Amaria smiled and chuckled by this, "Yeah it's been a long day and I think it's time we get some sleep." Amaria replied.

Ash and Victoria nodded their heads aggreging to that. Julia realised something, "Um, guys." Julia called out making everyone turn to her again.

"I just realised something." Julia told the group.

"What?" Ash asked.

"I only have two beds and there's four of us." Julia answered.

All three understood where Julia is going with this, "Well we can sleep together Julia. Just like we did when we were younger during sleepovers." Amaria replied.

Julia nodded in response before she turned to the two black hair trainers, "I don't mind sleeping on the couch." Ash told the group.

Victoria turned to Ash, "Are you sure?" Victoria asked.

Ash turned to Victoria and nodded his head, "Yeah I don't mind." Ash replied.

Victoria didn't like the idea but nodded her head as well.

"Don't worry Ash, I'll get you a pillow and a blanket." Julia told Ash before she walked to her room and came back out with a pillow in a green pillow case and a green blanket.

Amaria and Victoria stood up, "Well goodnight." Amaria told the group as she walked into Julia's room with the cream in his right hand.

"Goodnight." Julia added on as she walked back into her room as well.

Victoria and Ash turned to each other, "Night Ash." Victoria told Ash.

"You, too Vicky." Ash smiled as he used Victoria's other nickname.

Victoria smiled before she walked into the guest room and closed the door.

Ash laid on the couch with both Pikachu's, Kirlia and Pawniard still out, "Well let's get some sleep guy. Join me." Ash told the group of Pokemon.

All four smiled, climbed on the couch and joined Ash, "Night everyone." Ash told the group of Pokemon.

"_Pika_." Both Pikachu's replied.

"_Kirlia_." Kirlia replied.

"_Pawn_." Pawniard replied.

And soon all of them were out like lights due to the day they all had.

* * *

Author's notes

Well Ash has a Kirlia and a Pawniard.

As for the 'Arnica Ointment', I just looked up 'Cream for bruises' and I went for the first one I saw.

I've been getting private messages to do a chapter with the traitors. So let me know if I should do that in the review section.

So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys next time.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 22: Another Perspective**

* * *

Ash was sleeping on the couch with Kirlia, Pawniard and both Pikachu's leaning on his legs or on the couch pillow.

Soon Ash woke up, carefully removed him without waking the Pokemon up, stood up and stretched his arms as well as his legs.

He went to the bathroom and changed into his normal clothes before he walked out ready for a new day.

Soon Ash heard a door opening, turned and saw Victoria walking out in her normal clothing, "Morning Ash." Victoria greeted Ash.

"Moring Vicky." Ash greeted back.

Soon Julia and Amaria walked out of Julia's room in their normal clothes as well, "Morning you two." Amaria greeted the two raven hair trainers.

"Morning." Ash and Victoria replied in unison.

"Well now that everyone's up. Let's have some breakfast." Julia told the group as she walked into the kitchen.

Soon everyone was at the dining table eating breakfast which was, some eggs, pancakes and some Moomoo Milk and the Pokemon were eating some Pokemon food on the floor.

Soon everyone was finished breakfast, Ash returned Kirlia and Pawniard, while Julia and Victoria went to clean the dishes in the kitchen, leaving Ash alone with Amaria as they sat across each other at the dining table.

"Well Ash." Amaria called out gaining Ash's attention.

"Here you go." Amaria placed a set of keys on the table and pushed them to the raven hair trainer.

"What are these for?" Ash asked.

"These keys will allow you to get to my port at the docks in Coral Ward and there you can take my boat to Apophyll Academy." Amaria answered.

Ash was surprised by this but soon smiled, "Thanks Amy." Ash thanked as he took the keys.

"I just hope my boat will be able to take you there." Amaria told Ash.

Ash smiled, "Don't worry Amy we'll be fine." Ash replied.

Amaria nodded her head in response, "Also, there's something else." Amaria added on but in a more serious tone.

Ash raised an eyebrow when he heard the seriousness in her tone, "What?" Ash asked.

Amaria stared at him for a bit, until she closed her eyes, took off the brighter Sapphire Bracelet, placed it on the table and pushed it towards Ash.

Ash was surprised by this when she saw the bracelet and turned to Amaria, "Why are you giving this to me?" Ash asked.

Amaria opened her eyes, "Because I believe that you will be able to keep it safe from Team Meteor. And besides, that man saw me wearing it, so they'll come for me one day. But if you have it instead of me." Amaria answered.

"We'll be able to deceive them, because they won't know that I have it." Ash added on understanding Amaria's plan.

Amaria nodded in response, "But are you fine with being a decoy?" Ash asked wanting to make sure Amaria's is one hundred percent sure.

"I appreciate your concern, but I can take care of myself and it's better this way." Amaria answered.

Ash stared at Amaria for a bit until he nodded his head, grabbed the bracelet and placed it in his bag.

"Thank you Amaria and I promise you that I won't let Team Meteor get their hands on it." Ash promised making Amaria nod her head.

"I know you will." Amaria replied with a smile.

* * *

Soon Ash and Victoria said their farewells to Julia and Amaria, after convincing Amaria to stay at Julia's for a few more days. The pair made their way to the port where Amaria's boat is.

"So, you're Pikachu doesn't want to evolve anymore?" Ash asked Victoria with his Pikachu on his right shoulder while Victoria's is on her left shoulder.

"Yeah before she really wanted to evolve, but after meeting and seeing your Pikachu in action she didn't want to evolve anymore." Victoria answered while nodding her head.

"_Pikachu, Pika_." Victoria's Pikachu added on while nodding.

"Well if that's what your Pikachu wants then who are we to deny her wish." Ash replied.

"_Pika, pika_." Ash's Pikachu replied while nodding his head in agreement.

"I agree." Victoria agreed.

Soon the pair were at the port where they saw Amaria walking out from yesterday. Unlocked the door, walked inside and saw an everyday power boat floating on the poison water.

Victoria turned to Ash, "You do know how to drive a boat right?" Victoria asked.

Ash turned to Victoria and nodded, "Amaria told me how to make it start, speed it up and slow it down. So here goes nothing." Ash explained.

Victoria nodded in response, Ash, took his place at the steering wheel while Victoria took her seat next to Ash and their Pikachu's sat down as well.

"Alright, let's go." Ash said as he put the key in the ignition slot, turned the key and it turned the engine on.

Ash pushed the lever down making the boat move and leaving the port.

* * *

After about a 20-minute boat trip they made it to the shores of Apophyll Beach.

Ash as well as Victoria jumped off the boat and landed on the sand.

Ash buried a small anchor under the sand preventing the boat from floating away, "Amaria hasn't given her boat enough credit, it's done great." Ash explained.

"Yeah I agree." Victoria agreed before she turned to the beach.

"It's been awhile since I've been here." Victoria continued with a smile.

"Well you lead the way." Ash told Victoria making her nod in response.

The two raven hair trainers made their way to the Academy.

Once they got there, Ash saw the Academy is a building made of wood. Ash saw that the building was done by hand, but whoever had built it had done an amazing job.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Ash compliment with his Pikachu agreeing.

Victoria smiled, "Yeah I know. I love this place. It's the only home I've had." Victoria replied.

A female student saw the pair approaching and smiled at one of them, "Vicky!" She shouted making the pair turn to her.

Victoria saw who was shouting and smiled happily, "Lucy!" Victoria shouted as the two ran to each other.

Ash saw the woman around a year younger than Victoria, she has brown hair that is tied in a ponytail that goes down to her shoulder, she is wearing white and blue martial art clothes, and not wearing shoes.

They two hugged each other for a bit before they turned to each other, "What are you doing here? I thought you left to train so, that you can take on the Reborn League?" Lucy asked.

"I did, but something happened, and we need to see sensei." Victoria answered.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "'We'?" Lucy asked.

Lucy turned and noticed Ash, "Oh, sorry I didn't see you." Lucy apologized as the pair broke apart the hug.

"Don't worry about it." Ash replied.

Lucy nodded, turned to Victoria, "So, who's this guy, your boyfriend?" Lucy asked with a smirk.

Ash and Victoria blushed madly with steam coming out of their heads making their Pikachu's smirk at their trainers' reaction.

"No, no, no, no! His name is Ash, his taking the Reborn League as well and we're just friends that all!" Victoria shouted while denying that.

Lucy continued smirking, "Yeah, sure." Lucy replied in a playful tone.

Victoria grumbled under her breath before she calmed down, "Ash this is Lucy we were classmates in sensei's class before I left to travel." Victoria introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Lucy greeted with a small bow.

"The pleasure is mine." Ash replied with a small bow as well.

Victoria turned to Lucy, "Lucy have you seen Sensei? We need to talk to her." Victoria asked.

Lucy looked around, "Hmm, last I saw her was this morning, meditating on the battlefield. But I'm not sure where she is now. Maybe she's in her room." Lucy answered unsure.

Victoria nodded, "Alright, thanks." Victoria thanked as she turned to Ash.

"Ash why don't you have a look around, while I try to find Sensei." Victoria suggested.

"Sure, I'll have a wander around." Ash answered before Victoria walked inside the Academy.

Lucy turned to Ash, "You're lucky that your friends with Vicky. Everyone here loves and admires her. Sensei even took her as her own apprentice." Lucy told Ash.

Ash nodded, "Yeah I can imagine." Ash replied before he started to wander around.

He walked South for a bit until, he saw a group of people sitting in circle.

Ash stared at the circle until he saw a woman standing at the centre of the circle with her back turned to Ash.

The woman turned around and much to Ash's surprise was the same woman where he saw getting her head was sliced off by that Garchomp from Shade's vision.

"_She's the woman from that vision_." Ash thought to himself a bit scarred knowing that, the event he saw might happen soon.

She turned and noticed him, "Greetings, are you a new student?" She asked in a calm, polite way and yet you can tell that this woman has a clear state of mind.

"Oh, um, no I'm not." Ash answered.

The woman narrowed her eyes a bit as if she's trying to find deception in his words. But she found none, smiled and nodded her head with her eyes closed.

"I see. Since this is last session of this class, take a seat, anyone is free to listen to my sessions ." She offered as she opened her eyes.

Ash nodded as he sat down in an empty space in between students, with Pikachu moving from his shoulder and sat on his lap.

Kiki jumped back, landed on a rock at the centre of the circle, before sitting down on it and crossed her legs.

"Alright, now then before we start the lesson, can anyone tell me what this is?" The woman asked as she pulled out and showed everyone a Poke Ball.

"That's a Poke Ball Kiki Sensei." A female student answered.

Ash turned to the magenta hair woman surprised, "_She's Kiki_? _Now I'm worried_." Ash thought to himself knowing that the woman he saw at Shade's vision was Kiki. The same Kiki who is Victoria's teacher.

"Yes, this is a Poke Ball but, it could be a possible way for humans and Pokemon to begin their trust in each other. And that's today's lesson, looking at anything whether it's an object, a Pokemon or an event from another perspective." Kiki answered.

Ash was interested in this, "_Another perspective huh_?" Ash thought to himself.

"We all see things and process things in our own way. We need to understand what the different ways are." Kiki explained.

"A Poke Ball is a great example of this. For a lot of people, these devices are used for catching Pokemon. But they mean a lot more. Poke Balls can be used to start friendship and trust between the Pokemon and their trainers. It's understanding that trust is how the trainers and the Pokemon can grow stronger." Kiki continued.

"Another example is the Pokemon Mawile. When people see this Pokemon from the front, some would argue that it has horn growing from its grotesque. And yet when facing it from another view, we see that it's a very different Pokemon. Some would call it sweet and cute in appearance wise, while others calling it scary and a freak in other. By understanding how we view different scenarios and objects we can extent our knowledge on how we view the world." Kiki explained.

"And that's is all for today's lesson." Kiki finished with the students clapping.

Soon everyone left and went about their own business, leaving Ash and Kiki.

Kiki turned and saw Ash who is staring up at the sky with Pikachu staring at him, "_Another perspective."_ Ash thought to himself.

"_When I thought that my friends wanted me to give up my dream, I thought that it was because that they believed that I couldn't do it. But . . . I guess maybe it was because that they wanted me to achieve something that they thought I could do. But even if I could have achieved, being a champion coordinator, inventing, or a job in the city. Would they honestly think that I would be happy_?" Ash thought to himself.

"Is something wrong?" Someone asked, snapping Ash out of his train of thought when he as well as Pikachu looked up and saw Kiki staring down at them.

"Well, what you just said about looking at things from another perspective. I was thinking about something that happened to me." Ash answered.

"_Pika_." Pikachu replied sadly as his ears lowered slightly.

"I see." Kiki replied as she sat down with her legs crossed in front of Ash.

"What exactly were you thinking about?" Kiki asked.

Ash glanced down at Pikachu, "Um, well . . ." Ash hesitated unsure about wanting to talk about it with someone he just met.

"You know, when something is troubling a person or a Pokemon best to ask your friends for help. And besides who I'm I to judge you?" Kiki asked.

Ash stared at Kiki for a bit until he sighed in defeat and explained what happened in Kanto.

Once he was done Kiki had a neutral look on her face, while Ash looked a bit upset and Pikachu a bit angry because they betrayed his best friend.

There was a silence between the two humans and Pikachu, "I see." Kiki said understanding how her lesson made him reconsider his thoughts.

"Let me ask you something." Kiki continued making Ash and Pikachu turn to her.

"Do you desire revenge on your old friends?" Kiki asked.

Ash widen his eyes a bit when he heard the word '_revenge'_. Ash looked down appearing to be thinking.

After a bit he turned to Kiki, "To be honest, I don't know." Ash answered.

Pikachu and Kiki wanted to hear way he answered Kiki's question, "I mean . . . I want to prove them wrong by proving that I have what it takes to be a Pokemon Master. And when I heard that the Reborn Region was the strongest region, I thought, 'This is my chance.'" Ash started to explain as Kiki listened to him with interest.

"But after seeing the state of this region and what Team Meteor are doing to it. I decided that I'm going to save this region, before I make my dream a reality." Ash continued.

"But as for your question, I'm not sure. I don't want to hate them, but I'll never be able to trust them ever again." Ash finished.

When Ash was done Kiki closed her eyes, while making a humming sound, "I see, well whether or not that you have what it takes. It's nice that you're willing to put your goal to the side for now and save this region and everyone who lives in it. But ask yourself this." Kiki told Ash making him and Pikachu turn to her.

"Is your heart in the right place." Kiki continued to Ash.

Ash's eyes widen a bit and turned to the sky, "My heart? . . . My heart is telling me . . . that I should to keep going and don't stop no matter what, and give up on what I love." Ash answered as he turned to Kiki.

"Thank you, Kiki." Ash thanked Kiki.

Kiki smiled, "Don't mention it. Now then, what exactly brings an outsider like you here? I doubt that you came here just so you can listen to my lessons." Kiki assumed.

Ash shook his head, "No you I need to teach one of my Pokemon your secret technique." Ash answered.

Kiki narrowed her eyes slightly when she heard that, "May I ask why?" Kiki asked.

Ash's expression turned serious, "I need it so, I can save some children that were kidnapped." Ash answered without hesitation.

Kiki narrowed her eyes slightly more and after what felt like an eternity of waiting, Kiki closed her eyes , "I see. But only students who have graduated can learn my technique. Come to my room, where we'll officially enrol you." Kiki answered as she opened her eyes, smiled, stood up and walked back towards the Academy.

Ash looked a bit annoyed, "I have the time to become a student. I'll just have to tell her that we need it now." Ash told Pikachu who nodded in response.

Ash stood up with Pikachu climbing on his right shoulder and walked in direction that Kiki headed.

* * *

As Ash walked though Apophyll Academy, with Pikachu on his right shoulder.

He asked Nurse Joy where Kiki would be and she said, "She would be in her room, right now, which is at the back of the Academy."

So, Ash walked through the battlefield where he saw people and their Pokemon partners mainly fighting types training by punching boulders or mediating on rocks or on the warm sand.

Ash walked inside another section of the building and saw a sign reading, '_Kiki's room_.'

Ash walked inside and saw Victoria and Kiki talking to each other, "-so that why we need to learn your technique. In order to save those children." Victoria explained to Kiki.

"I see, a boy around your age with black hair told me the very same thing. I assume this is no coincidence?" Kiki asked.

Victoria shook her head, "No his name is Ash and he came with me and we're good friends." Victoria answered and at the corner of her right eye, she turned and saw Ash.

"Hi, Ash." Victoria greeted him as Kiki turned to him.

"Hey, Vicky, Kiki." Ash greeted the pair.

Victoria turned back to her sensei, "So we need to learn your technique, please sensei." Victoria begged her sensei.

"I'm touched that you're willing to help children so that they can have a bright future, but you are aware that I can only teach you my technique to a student who has graduated. One who maintains their inner strength and understands how they think about themselves and others. And to disregard that would disrespectful to every student who has followed it before." Kiki explained.

Victoria nodded understanding while Ash understood as well, but he was concerned about what to do now.

"Well, in that case, sensei I wish to apply for graduation." Victoria requested.

Kiki nodded in response, "I see. In order to use my technique, you need to acquire six or more badges. Victoria, I assume that you are successful in your League challenge?" Kiki asked.

Victoria looked down with a bit of a sad look, "I regret to tell you, I haven't, because there's been a lot of issues as of late." Victoria answered.

Kiki nodded, "I see." Kiki replied before she turned to Ash.

"What about you Ash?" Kiki asked.

Victoria looked back up at her sensei, "Yes. I know Ash is capable. How many badges do you have now Ash?" Victoria asked as she turned to him.

"I have four badges right now." Ash answered.

"Four huh?" Kiki asked making Ash nod in response.

"Well then while I don't intend to pass my technique to an outsider, . . . but we can make this work. Ash if you wish to learn my technique, you will have to complete two trails. One you have to defeat one of my newest but finest student." Kiki started explaining.

"Sure, where is he?" Ash asked.

"He's sits atop of Pyrous Mountain, if you go West, you'll see a path that leads South, the path will lead you to a cave and climb to the top." Kiki answered.

Victoria's eyes widen and blushed a little, "That's, oh my-" Victoria stuttered.

Ash saw Victoria's reaction and frowned a bit, "_I see so she's_." Ash thought to himself, before he turned to Kiki.

"If you can defeat him. Your next challenge will be to defeat me and if you do, I'll give my teach one of your Pokemon my technique." Kiki finished.  
Ash nodded, "Sure I can do that." Ash replied.

Kiki nodded, "Um what about me, sensei?" Victoria asked.

Kiki turned to her, "You will stay here a do the graduation test." Kiki answered.

Victoria nodded in response, "Well I'll get going." Ash said as he walked away.

When Ash was outside the academy, "Ash wait!" Victoria called out making Ash turn to her and saw her running towards him.

"I just wanted to wish you luck." Victoria wished.

Ash smiled, "Thanks Vicky." Ash replied.

"You need to drain the lava from the bottom of the cave if you want to make it to the top." Victoria told Ash.

Ash nodded understanding, "Thanks for telling me." Ash replied

"Listen the student Kiki was talking about, his name is Cal. He was the previous Fire Gym Leader, but he retired a few years ago, due to an incident, but I have no idea what. Anyway, he's super strong and cute." Victoria told Ash until she realized what she said and blush.

"Wait! I didn't mean that! Well . . . I did but (Groan)" Victoria continued while blushing.

Ash just stared at her, until he smiled, "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Later." Ash replied before walking away.

Victoria just watched Ash as he walked away, with her hand over her chest, "_I like Cal, I do, but . . . I also like Ash. I don't know what to do_." Victoria thought to herself before she walked back to her sensei.

* * *

Author's Notes.

Another one done.

Let me tell you a few things. I decided to make Cal Victoria's crush because it was like that in game. Lucy is not a character from Reborn, just a character I made up, that will play a role later. And that 6 badges to use the technique is another excuse to continue the story while trying to make sense.

But i hope you guys enjoyed it, leave a review to tell me your thoughts about it and I'll see you next time.

Bye. ;)


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: The Past of a Brother and a Sister**

* * *

Ash walked West until he stopped at the base of the mountain, he walked South until he came to a cliff, he looked left and right until he saw the entrance to a cave, walked towards and inside of it.

Once he was inside, he and Pikachu were already sweating like crazy, "Ok, it's very hot!" Ash shouted with Pikachu nodding agreeing with his trainer as they wiped some beads of sweat from their foreheads.

Ash went to the bottom level smash a boulder with Hawlucha, allowing the lava from the upper level to rush down to where they are.

Once that was done, he went back up and continued to walk up the mountain until he found the exit. He walked outside, saw a path and walked up until he found himself at the top.

At the top there was a pool of lava and on the other side to where he was a man, which he assumed is Cal around Amaria's age, he has short fiery red hair, he is wearing a marron shirt that match his jeans, they both have bright red lining around them that made a fire design, light red joggers and he is sitting on the edge of the mountain appeared to be meditating.

Ash walked up to him, but sat down on a rock a few feet away from him, not disturbing him. After about 3 minutes he took a depth breath, opened his eyes and turned his head slightly towards Ash.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu." Ash introduced himself and his partner.

"Pikachu."

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah, is your name Cal?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I am." Cal answered.

"You see Kiki sent me here to battle you, so I can earn the right to battle her." Ash answered Cal's question.

"I see." Cal replied as he turned to the edge and looked down at the academy.

"I haven't had a serious battle since I resigned myself as the Gym Leader. But even then . . . I was misguided." Cal explained.

Ash and Pikachu were confused but interested by Cal's words, "I allowed my anger and hatred control me. That's the only reason why I came here. So, I can learn to let go of my rage." Cal continued before he turned back to Ash.

"I assume you're challenging the Reborn League, right?" Cal asked.

"Yeah I am." Ash answered while nodding his head.

Cal stared at him for a bit, "Have you met a Gym Leader named Shelly?" Cal asked.

Ash raised an eyebrow, "_Why would he won't to know about Shelly_?" Ash thought to himself.

"Yeah, I do, we battled each other, and I won." Ash answered.

Cal turned to the front again, "She's timid right?" Cal asked.

"Yyyeah she is. Why do you ask?" Ash asked unsure why he would ask that.

Cal sighed as if he's disappointed, "That's partly my fault she's like that." Cal admitted surprising Ash and Pikachu.

"Why would that be your fault?" Ash asked.

Cal didn't answer for bit, as if he's trying to find the right words, "You see just like Shelly. I was scorned by my own brother and family. No matter what I did it was never enough for them. My brother Blake, always got the attention while they just ignored me." Cal explained his past as he closed his eyes.

"_Just like Shelly_." Ash thought to himself.

"Then one day I met Shelly. We told each other about what happened and for some reason we connected to each other on some level. Mainly it was due to us having pretty much the same issues." Cal continued.

"It sounds like you two would be the best of friends. If you guys both had pretty much the same issues." Ash told Cal.

"Pika, Pika." Pikachu nodded in agreement.

Cal kept his eyes closed, smiled and gave a light chuckle, "Yeah, your right about that . . . but." Cal replied as he opened his eyes as he frowned and had a look of sadness in his eyes.

"You see I was full of rage and anger back then, while Shelly's anger wasn't like mine. Shelly's was all about trying to earn love while mine was all about hurting others. Shelly understood that." Cal explained.

Ash and Pikachu suddenly tensed up by this. Cal sighed again, "One Day Shelly told me something." Cal explained as he closed his eyes again and thought back to that day.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"__H-here you go C-Cal." Shelly offered a sheet of paper to Cal._

_Cal took it, look at it and saw it was poster about _Apophyll _Academy._

_After a bit Cal shook his head confused as he turned to Shelly, "What am I looking at?" Cal asked._

_"__W-well, I thought, th-that the Academy c-can help you with y-your anger." Shelly answered._

_Cal narrowed his eyes annoyed by this, "I don't have to listen to this." Cal replied as he turned around and threw the poster in the air._

_"C-Cal it won't h-hurt you to a-at least go th-there." Shelly told Cal._

_Cal's right eyebrow twitched, "I'm fine and I don't need some school!" Cal replied annoyed._

_Shelly just watched as Cal was about to walk away, "If you keep throwing your hatred at other's you'll never be able to surpass your brother!" Shelly shouted without stuttering in her tone._

_When she said that Cal stopped in place. After a bit of silence. Cal started to clasp his right fist tightly as he growled._

_Shelly heard this and was starting to get scarred._

_Cal turned to around to face Shelly only for her to see the amount of hatred in his eyes._

_He stomped towards her, raised his right hand and swung it to the side slapping her across her right cheek with his palm making her crash into the ground._

_Cal just stood there breathing heavily while Shelly just stared at him terrified, while holding her right cheek, as it started to rain and soon it poured on them. They just stared at each other until tears started to fall from Shelly's eyes._

_When Cal saw her tears, he realized what he did and had a look of horror on his face, "Sh-Shelly I'm-" before Cal could finish, Shelly stood up and ran away._

_"__Shelly!" Cal shouted but with no anger only regret but Shelly just kept running until she was out of sight._

_Cal, lowed his head along with his right fist, clasped it again so hard blood poured out of it but was getting washed by the rain, he saw the poster at his feet, and started to growl again. _

_"__DDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMNNNNNNN IIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!" Cal shouted as he raised his head at the sky and some thunder roared._

* * *

**Flashback ended**

Cal was done explaining his and Shelly's past, with Ash and Pikachu shocked by this, "_So this is what Shelly was talking about._" Ash thought to himself as he remembered that Shelly told him about an 'incident'.

Cal slowly opened his eyes and stood up, "Every day since then I regret hurting her. She was just trying to help me, and I repaid her by hurting her." Cal explained.

"And yet it was because of that, is the only reason why I was able to change." Cal continued as he looked down with his eyes closed.

"Heh, look at me. Rumbling on about something that I doubt you wanted to hear." Cal finished before he opened his eyes, turned to Ash as he took out a Poke Ball.

"I know want a battle and so I'll give you one. Six on Six, last one standing wins, subs are allowed." Cal replied as he threw the Poke Ball in the air, releasing a Barbaracle.

Ash stood up and walked back a few feet while still facing Cal as he took out a Poke Ball as well, "You're wrong. I wanted to know what the other reason why Shelly was so timid and afraid. While I can't say that I know what you're going through with your family. But I do know that you must look at it from another perspective. It's what Kiki taught me to do." Ash explained.

Cal glanced down slightly, "_Another perspective huh_?" Cal thought to himself before turning back to Ash.

"Alright, Bayleef I choose you!" Ash shouted as his female Johto starter appeared.

"Let's get started, Barbaracle use Slash!" Barbaracle crossed his arms in front of his body as white energy blade appeared on his claws, before he dashed towards Bayleef.

"Bayleef jump with Vine Whip!" Bayleef extended her vines from two of her curled leaves around her neck.

She placed the vines on the ground, right before Barbaracle was about to slashed Bayleef, she flung herself off the ground and into the air avoiding Barbaracle's attack.

Barbaracle and Cal were surprised by this, "Bayleef use Energy Ball!" Bayleef opened her mouth, gathered green energy which formed a sphere, reared her head back before snapping it forward and making the Energy Ball fly towards Barbaracle.

"Slice it in half!" Barbaracle's right claw continued to glow white, he raised it in the air, when the Energy Ball came close enough, he swung it down, slicing the Energy Ball in half before it created two explosion from each half.

"Use Slash again!" Barbaracle started dashing towards Bayleef as she landed back on the ground.

Barbaracle swung his right claw slashing Bayleef's head making her grunt in pain, "Counter!"

Bayleef's eyes glowed brown, turned to Barbaracle, with the leaf on her head glowed brown, slammed it into Barbaracle sending him flying, crashed into a boulder and reducing it to rubble.

Cal turned to where Barbaracle crash and saw him getting out of the rubble with some cuts and bruises all over his body.

"Use Razor Shell!" Barbaracle started dashing towards Bayleef with both of his claws creating blue energy swords.

"Jump with Vine Whip!" Bayleef did the same thing as last time and flung herself in the air with Vine Whip.

"Not this time! Slash the vines!" Barbaracle turned to the right vine, slashed it making Bayleef grunt in pain, making her lose her balance before she started to fall.

"Bayleef!" Ash shouted in concern.

"Shell Smash and follow it with Night Slash!" Barbaracle started to glow white, before the white light started to crack before it breaks off, causing his body to be surrounded by a red aura.

Soon Barbaracle's right fingers grew and merged into a purple energy blade.

Barbaracle leaped in the air slashed Bayleef going past Bayleef.

Barbaracle landed on his feet while Bayleef crashed on the ground and became unconscious.

"Bayleef!" Ash ran to Bayleef, kneeled and lifted her head.

Bayleef turned to her trainer with a sad look, "_Bay_." Bayleef apologized.

Ash smiled, "Don't worry you were great, get some rest." Ash told Bayleef as he returned her.

He stood up, walked back to where he was, turned back to Cal as well as Barbaracle and turned to his partner, "Your up buddy." Ash told Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he jumped off Ash's shoulder, landed in front of him and his cheeks started sparking.

"Let's go, Barbaracle use Scald!" Barbaracle, brought is hands together, creating a sphere of water with steam coming out of it, he fired the boiling water from his hands.

"Use Quick Attack!" Pikachu started running towards Barbaracle with his body leaving behind a white aura.

Pikachu dashed form one side avoiding the attack, Pikachu ran through and in between his legs.

"Now use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu leap in the air, spun around and fired yellow lightning from his body.

Barbaracle turned around only to see the yellow lightning right in front of him.

It slammed into him, making him yell in pain before an explosion happened with yellow shockwaves coming from it.

Soon when the smoke cleared it revealed Barbaracle lying on the ground unconscious.

Cal sighed, "Considering of Shell Smash I'm not surprised. But regardless thank you." Cal thanked Barbaracle as he returned him.

"Pikachu take a break." Ash told Pikachu, who ran up towards next, stopped next to him and turned to Cal.

Ash took out a new Poke Ball, "Alright Kirlia I choose you!" Ash shouted as Kirlia appeared with a spin and a bow.

Ash kneeled making Kirlia turn to him, "Kirlia this is our first battle and all I can ask from you is I that you do your best." Ash told Kirlia.

Kirlia nodded and smiled in determination before Kirlia turned to Cal.

Ash took out his Pokedex and scanned Kirlia. Ash saw that his Kirlia is female and that she has a Hidden Ability begin Telepathy.

Ash nodded before putting away his Pokedex and turned to Cal.

Cal took out a Poke Ball, "Turtonator go!" Cal shouted as his Fire and Dragon Alolan Pokemon appeared.

When Ash saw this, he thought to Kiawe and his Turtonator. He shook his head with his eyes closed, "_Don't think about that_." Ash thought to himself before he opened his eyes and turned back to his opponents.

"Turtonator use Flamethrower!" Turtonator reared her head back before flinging it forward and firing a blast of orange and yellow fire from her snout.

Ash noticed how it was stronger, "_Must be because of the terrain we're on_." Ash thought to himself.

"Kirlia dodge it and then use Dazzling Gleam!" When the Flamethrower was about to hit Kirlia, she bent backwards narrowly avoiding the Flamethrower.

When the attack was over Kirlia stood upright again, raised her right foot so that it was above the ground, started spinning around like a ballerina, firing rainbow energy spikes that flew towards Turtonator.

They slammed into Turtonator making her slide back a bit, "Use Dragon Pulse!"

Ash was confused by this, "_He knows Dragon moves do nothing to Kirlia who is part Fairy_." Ash thought to himself as Turtonator fired purple Dragon energy from her snout.

It slammed into Kirlia creating an explosion. But did nothing, when the smoke cleared Ash, Pikachu and Kirlia saw Turtonator flying towards Kirlia with a Head Smash.

"Dodge it!" But Kirlia had no time as Turtonator slammed her head into Kirlia sending her flying.

"Kirlia!" Ash shouted as he took a few steps back and caught her.

Kirlia looked up at Ash, "Are you ok?" Ash asked Kirlia nodded in response.

"Can you keep going?" Ash asked.

Kirlia nodded in response, jumped out of his arms, landed on the ground and soon they were ready to go.

"Turtonator use Flamethrower!" Turtonator shot orange and yellow fire from her snout.

"Kirlia use Dazzling Gleam!" Kirlia started spinning as she fired rainbow energy spikes that flew towards the Flamethrower.

Both attacks collided with each other as each of them pushed the other back a little bit but soon created an explosion.

Soon when the smoke cleared revealing both Pokemon unharmed, "Dragon Pulse!" Turtonator fired opened energy that turned into a dragon.

"Not this time! Kirlia send it back with Psychic!" Kirlia's eyes glowed blue as the Dragon Pulse was soon surrounded by a blue lining.

The Dragon Pulse flew next to Kirlia and as Kirlia spun around the Dragon Pulse followed her movement before it flew back towards Turtonator.

It slammed into her creating an explosion. When the smoke cleared it revealed Turtonator still standing but panting badly, "Wrap this up with Dazzling Gleam!" Kirlia spun around firing rainbow energy spikes.

The attack slammed into Turtonator, creating an explosion, "Turtonator!" Cal shouted in concern.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Turtonator lying on her stomach unconscious.

"We did it!" Ash shouted happily.

"Pikachu!"

"Kirli!" Pikachu and Kirlia shouted happily as well.

Cal returned Turtonator and brought out his third Poke ball, "Go!" Cal shouted as a Typhlosion appeared, with a roar and the fire around his neck ignited.

Ash turned to Kirlia, "You good to go?" Ash asked with Kirlia nodding her head in response.

"Dazzling Gleam!" Kirlia spun around as she fired rainbow spikes of energy that flew was Typhlosion.

They slammed into Typhlosion pushing him back a bit but still fine, "Sunny Day!" Typhlosion opened his mouth, fired an orange orb in the sky.

Once it was high enough it dissolved making the sun's rays intensifies, "Solar Beam!"

Typhlosion opened his mouth, as he gathered the sun's energy and fired a yellow beam that flew towards Kirlia.

"Psychic and send it back!" Kirlia's eyes glowed blue and the Solar Beam made a U-turn back towards Typhlosion.

"I don't think so, Flamethrower!" Typhlosion, reared his head back before flinging it forward as he shot orange and yellow fire from his mouth.

The two attacks collided but the Flamethrower pushed through due to the power from the sun.

It slammed into Kirlia creating an explosion, with bits of fire flying from it.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Kirlia unconscious and with scorch marks on her body, "Thanks Kirlia take a good rest." Ash returned Kirlia and turned to his partner.

"You're up again buddy." Ash told Pikachu who ran in front of him with his cheeks sparking.

Cal returned Typhlosion and brought out another Poke Ball, "Go!" Cal threw a Poke Ball releasing a Hakamo-o who let out a roar.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fired yellow lightning bolt from his body.

"Block it with Rock Tomb!" Hakamo-o glowed white, as multiple rocks appeared, spun around his body and all threw towards Pikachu.

One of the rocks blocked the Thunderbolt but the others continued to fly towards Pikachu.

They slammed into Pikachu pushing him back and making him grunt in pain, "Quick Attack!" Pikachu got on all fours, and started dashing towards Hakamo-o with his body leaving behind a white light.

"Rock Tomb again!" Hakamo-o summoned rocks that flew towards Pikachu.

"Climb the rocks!" Pikachu leaped on from rock to rock.

"What the?!" Cal shouted in shock.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu leaped off from another rock and fired a yellow lightning bolt.

Hakamo-o crossed his arms over his head as the Thunderbolt slammed into him making him grunt in pain.

"Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail surrounded itself in silver energy and headed towards Hakamo-o.

"Dual Chop!" Hakamo-o uncovered his arms, clasped both of his fists as they glowed green.

As Pikachu swung his tail, Hakamo-o swung his right fist and blocked Pikachu's Iron Tail with the scale on his right arm.

Hakamo-o swung his left fist slamming it under Pikachu's chin sending him in the air.

"Dual Chop again!" Hakamo-o leaped in the air until he was above Pikachu, spun around, slammed his right fist into Pikachu's stomach slamming him into the ground, creating a crater and making dust stir around him.

Soon the dust cleared as Pikachu stood back on his feet, "Sky Uppercut!" When Hakamo-o landed he dashed towards Pikachu with his right fist surrounded by a brown aura.

"Volt Tackle!" Pikachu got on all fours and started running with his body surrounded by a yellow lightning aura.

As Pikachu leaped towards Hakamo-o as Hakamo-o swung his right fist forwards making the two attacks slam into each other, creating yellow and brown shockwaves, which was soon followed by an explosion.

Ash and Cal covered their faces with their right arms and both turned away.

When the smoke died down both trainers turned back only to see both Pikachu and Hakamo-o lying next to each other both unconscious.

Ash ran up to Pikachu, picked him up making Pikachu wake up and turned to his trainer sadly.

Ash smiled at Pikachu, "Don't worry, you were great. Get some rest." Ash walked back to where he was and placed him so that Pikachu was leaning against a boulder and turned back to Cal.

Cal returned Hakamo-o and both took out a Poke Ball, "Typhlosion!" Typhlosion appeared again with his fire around his neck still ignited.

"Alright, Hawlucha I choose you!" Ash shouted as Hawlucha appeared with a pose.

Soon the harsh sunrays died down, "Typhlosion use Flamethrower!" Typhlosion reared his head back before snapping it forward as he fired orange and yellow fire.

"Run close, slide under and use Karate Chop!" Hawlucha started dashing towards Typhlosion with his right arm glowing white.

When Flamethrower was about to hit Hawlucha, he slid under it avoiding the attack, soon stood back on his feet and continued as dash towards the Fire Johto Starter.

Hawlucha zig-zag behind Typhlosion, leaped in the air, spun around and swung his right fist into the back of Typhlosion head making him fall on the ground.

"Hawlucha use Karate Chop again!" Hawlucha jumped back, landed on the side of a rock, leaped towards Typhlosion who is getting back on his feet with his right fist still white.

"Typhlosion duck down and use Flamethrower!" When Hawlucha was about to slam his fist into the back of Typhlosion's head.

Typhlosion bent down avoiding the attack, making Hawlucha go forward a bit. Typhlosion looked up and fired orange and yellow fire from his mouth.

The Flamethrower slammed into Hawlucha's back sending flying, but he regained his balance and landed on the ground in front of Ash.

Hawlucha and Ash turned to each other and nodded their heads at the same time they both turned back to Cal and Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion Sunny Day and follow it with Flamethrower!" Typhlosion fired a yellow orb in the sky making the sun's rays intensifies.

Typhlosion turned back to Hawlucha and fired a yellow beam from his mouth.

"We're not done yet!" Ash shouted as Hawlucha crossed his arms and took the Solar Beam making him slide back a bit.

Once the attack was over Hawlucha lowered his arms and smirked at Typhlosion.

Cal narrowed his eyes a bit, "Typhlosion use Hidden Power!" Typhlosion brought his hands together creating a sphere of light brown energy before he threw it sending it towards Hawlucha.

"Not yet!" Hawlucha opened his arms out as the orb slammed into his chest making him slide back a bit but still standing.

He lowered his arms as he continued to smirk at Typhlosion.

Cal lowered his eyebrows a bit annoyed, "If you're not going move, then I guess we will! Typhlosion use Flamethrower!" Typhlosion reared his head back before snapping it forward shooting orange and yellow fire.

"Hawlucha rush him!" Hawlucha started running towards the Flamethrower.

The Flamethrower slammed into him creating an explosion with bits of fire flying from it.

Typhlosion smirked knowing that he's won, while Cal just narrowed his eyes.

Soon Hawlucha dashed out of the smoke with burnt marks surprising Cal and Typhlosion.

"Hawlucha use Karate Chop!" Hawlucha leaped towards Typhlosion with his right fist glowing white.

Hawlucha slammed it on top of Typhlosion's head, making Typhlosion lower his head before he raised it again with his eyes closed, "Flying Press!"

Hawlucha backflipped away, landed on a boulder, jumped high in the sky, making Cal and Typhlosion turn to him.

But they couldn't look at him because he was under the sun making them turn away.

Hawlucha extended his arms out, did a spin, as his body is surrounded by a white and flew towards Typhlosion.

He slammed into Typhlosion slamming him into the ground making dust stir around them and as Hawlucha jumped out.

When the dust cleared it revealed Typhlosion unconscious. Cal was surprised by this because he thought Hawlucha would have lost when that last Flamethrower made contact with him.

He turned to Ash, "You see Hawlucha's battling style is that he takes attacks head on before he attacks. The more attacks his takes the stronger his attacks will be." Ash explained Hawlucha's battling style with Hawlucha nodding his head in agreement.

Cal's mouth was open a bit before he closed it a smirked, "What an interesting style." Cal replied as he returned Typhlosion.

Ash saw Cal's lips raising a bit smirking, "_I haven't had a battle this intense in ages. But I'm not going to lose_." Cal thought to himself as he took out his fourth Poke Ball.

"Charizard!" Cal shouted as his Charizard appeared in the air, shot fire before he landed on the ground and roared.

"A Charizard." Ash said quietly before he turned to Hawlucha who was sweating, due to exhaustion and the sun's rays but most likely exhaustion.

"You good to go?" Ash asked making Hawlucha nod his head while looking at Charizard.

"Then use Karate Chop!" Hawlucha placed his left hand on his right arm, slide across as his arm glowed white before he dashed towards Charizard.

Hawlucha leaped, swung his fist down on Charizard's head making him grunt a bit, "Thunder Punch!"

Charizard glanced up at Hawlucha, clasped his right fist, which is now surrounded by yellow electricity, he swung it and slammed it into Hawlucha's stomach making him grunt in pain.

Charizard pushed his forward sending Hawlucha crashing into a boulder, reducing it to rubble.

"Hawlucha!" Ash shouted as he turned to Hawlucha only to see him lying on his stomach unconscious.

"Thanks, Hawlucha return." Ash returned Hawlucha before he turned back to Cal and Charizard.

Ash took out his fifth Poke Ball, "Ok, Snorlax I choose you!" Ash shouted as his Normal Kanto Pokemon appeared on his feet and soon the sun's rays died down.

"Charizard use Dragon Claw!" Charizard roared as he extended his wings, took off, flew towards Infernape as both of his claws, became green and scaly.

"Snorlax Protect!" Snorlax raised his arms in front of his head as a turquoise shield appeared around him.

Charizard slashed the shield but Snorlax didn't budge, "Fly back and when the shield drops use Flamethrower!" Charizard flapped his wings back until he was at a safe distance.

When the shield was gone Charizard reared his head back, before snapping it forward shooting orange and yellow fire from his mouth.

"Hyper Beam!" Snorlax reared his head back, he opened his mouth, as black energy gathered in front and Snorlax snapped it forward firing a black beam.

The two attacks collided but Hyper Beam just managed to overpower Flamethrower, slammed into Charizard creating an explosion with black shockwaves coming from it.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Charizard still flying but panting a bit, "Charizard use Dragon Claw!" Charizard flew towards Snorlax with his claws green and scaly.

"Meet it head on with Ice Punch!" Snorlax raised his right fist as it surrounded itself in an icy aura.

The two Pokemon slammed their attacks against each other creating light blue and light green shockwaves.

"Flamethrower from there!" Charizard opened his mouth and fired orange and yellow fire that slammed into Snorlax point-blank.

Snorlax slid back a bit as his Ice punch was cancelled.

Charizard then slashed Snorlax's stomach making him grunt in pain, "Don't give up use Ice Punch!" Snorlax turned to Charizard and as his right fist surrounded by an ice aura.

Snorlax slammed his fist into Charizard's face sending him flying back, but he regained his balance in the air and landed in front of Cal.

"Flamethrower!"

"Hyper Beam!"

The two Pokemon charged up their attacks, as they fired them at each other, but the two attacks flew past each other creating two explosions on each side.

Ash and Cal turned away again, when the smoke died down, it revealed Snorlax lying on his back unconscious while Charizard is lying on his stomach also unconscious.

"Thanks, Snorlax, get some rest." Ash returned Snorlax.

"Thank you, old friend." Cal returned Charizard as each took out their final Poke Ball.

"Magmortar!" Cal shouted as the final evolved form of Magby appeared.

"Alright Infernape I choose you!" Ash shouted as Infernape appeared on all fours.

Cal looked into Infernape's eyes. When he did his eyes widen, "_What is this feeling? This Infernape is like nothing I've seen before_." Cal thought to himself.

"Magmortar use Flamethrower!" Magmortar raised his right arm and fired orange and yellow fire from his cannon like hand.

"Match it with your!" Infernape reared his head back and snapping it forward, before he fired orange and yellow fire.

The two Flamethrower's collided into each other creating an explosion at the centre with bits of fire flying from the smoke.

"Infernape Mach Punch!" Infernape started running on his legs, raised his right fist as it surrounded itself in a white light and Infernape ran into the smoke.

Cal narrowed his eyes looking at the smoke trying to find where Infernape will strike.

Soon Infernape appeared in front of Magmortar, slammed his fist under Magmortar's chin and sending him in the air.

"Magmortar use Thunderbolt!" Magmortar fired a yellow lightning bolt from his left cannon hand.

It slammed into Infernape making him grunt in pain, "Now use Focus Blast!" Magmortar ceased his Thunderbolt but fired a blue sphere from his left cannon hand and flew towards Infernape.

"Send it back with Mach Punch!" Infernape looked up, his right fist surrounded by a white aura, swung his knuckles against it sending it back and colliding with Magmortar creating an explosion.

"No way!" Cal shouted surprised by this.

Soon Magmortar fell out of the smoke, crashed on the ground, but got back on feet and casted a glare at Infernape.

"Infernape use Mach Punch!" Infernape started dashing towards Magmortar with his right fist surrounded itself in a white light.

"Lava Plume!" Magmortar raised both of his cannon hands next to each other and fired orange lava energy from them.

It slammed into Infernape making him grunt in pain and pushed his back sith a few burn marks.

"Use Thunderbolt again!" Magmortar lowered his right hand, but kept his left hand up and fired yellow lightning bolt from his it.

"Infernape use Dig!" Infernape leaped forward with his head going first and dug a hole avoiding the Thunderbolt.

"use Flamethrower in the hole!" Magmortar lowered his left hand, but raised his right hand and fired orange and yellow fire into the hole.

Suddenly Infernape shot up from the ground, slamming his right fist under Magmortar's chin.

Infernape jumped back as the Flamethrower Magmortar shot earlier slammed into Magmortar himself.

It didn't deal that much damage but Magmortar kneeled on his right knee as he had his eyes closed and panting badly.

"Wrap this up with Flare Blitz!" Infernape slammed his right fist on the ground, cracking the ground, as his body surrounded itself in orange and yellow fire aura and flew towards Magmortar with the fire changing colour to blue and white.

Magmortar saw the light, turned only to see Infernape coming towards him and swung his right fist at Magmortar.

When Infernape slammed into Magmortar it creating a white and blue explosion and with smoke following it soon after.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Infernape standing on all fours with blue electricity due to the recoil damage, while Magmortar is lying on his back on the ground and unconscious.

Cal sighed as he returned Magmortar, saw Ash and Infernape celebrating, with Pikachu who had woken up and on Ash's shoulder.

Cal walked up to them making all three turn to him, "It seems that I lost my fire after all." Cal told Ash.

Before Ash could say anything, "Not that I'm surprised, after all the only reason I trained Fire Pokemon is only I could beat my brother's Ice types." Cal continued.

Ash said nothing but listened, "You can go and tell Kiki that you defeated me. I have things to finish." Cal finished as he walked back to where he was, sat back down and began meditating again.

Ash, Infernape and Pikachu just stared at him, "You know Cal. I don't believe you've lost your fire. After all, if you did you wouldn't have enjoyed our battle." Ash told Cal.

But Cal didn't move, but if Ash was on the other side, he would have seen Cal's eyes opened and glancing at him, "I saw you smirking during out battle. And I hope we can battle again. Bye." Ash continued before he returned Infernape and walked away leaving Cal alone on the mountain.

Cal looked down a bit, "Hmph, me enjoying a battle?" Cal asked himself out loud.

Cal sighed after that, "I wish it was that easy." Cal continued before he closed his eyes again and went back to meditating.

* * *

Author's Notes.

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter.

I've been play Pokemon Sword and I love it. The game is amazing, so many Pokemon are there, the environments are amazing and well designed and the new Pokemon are well done as well. I choose Sobble for my starter and he's cool as.

But back to my story, let me know what you guys thought of this chapter


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Disagreements **

* * *

**On the day Ash left for Reborn**

About 10 minutes after Ash left Pallet Town everyone is outside of Ash's home. Oak rang the doorbell. After a bit the door opened revealing Delia who smiled at them.

"Hello everyone, what can I do for you?" Delia asked trying to sound happy.

"_Calm down, calm down, calm down. Getting angry right now will only tell them that Ash told me. Bear for now_." Delia thought to herself.

"I'm glad you're here Delia. Do you know where Ash is?" Oak asked.

"_Yeah, far away from you backstabbers_." Delia thought to herself. "He run me and said that his plane just landed at Vermillion City. With any luck he'll be here in an hour, why?" Delia asked pretending to be curious.

"Can we come inside for a bit?" Oak asked.

Delia nodded, "Sure come in." Delia answered before she opened the door fully, turned around and walked inside not showing them that she has a death glare.

When she turned around her expression to the one before and sat down on the couch.

Oak, May, Iris and Serena sat on one couch with Oak in the middle while Lillie, Mallow, Lana and Dawn sat on the other one with the two group of people on different side of the room.

Delia noticed that Dawn had been crying and while she was concerned by this it didn't matter right now.

"So, what's wrong? Is everything ok?" Delia asked in confused.

After a bit of silence Oak broke it, "You see Delia this might be hard for you to accept but believe me, you'll thank us later." Oak started

"Thank you?! I want to tear you apart!" Delia shouted in her mind but kept up her act.

"What for?" Delia asked again.

"You see, Ash has competed in seven regions and lost every time, we believe it's about time that Ash should stop." Oak answered.

Delia asked an eyebrow, "Stop? Do you mean that Ash should take a break for a while?" Delia asked continued to be confused.

"No. We think it's time that Ash should give up on his dream on being a Pokemon Master and give something a try." Oak cleared his pervious statement.

Delia just sat there with a blank expression on her face before she narrowed, "You're not serious . . . are you?" Delia asked with her fists slowly clasping.

"We are. Ash has been at this for far too long and every time he does he endangers himself so giving something a try would keep him safe and he can do something that he will be good at." Oak answered.

Delia's fists clasped ever tighter, before she looked down with her hair shadowing her eyes, "You're asking me to betray my son. The son that I raised from day one? To crush his hope?" Delia whispered but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Ash's loyal friends can feel the malice coming from her tone, "Yes if you help us in convincing him then he'll have no choice because you're the only family he has left." Oak answered.

Delia just sat there not moving from her spot making the mode around them tense. After about a minute of silence Delia spoke up, "Get out." Delia grumbled softly but in rage.

"I'm sorry can you repeat that?" Oak asked.

"I said . . ." Delia stood up before facing them, "GET OUT!" Delia screamed in rage.

"De-Delia please-"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Delia screamed interrupting Oak.

"How you dare say that my son isn't cut out to be who he wants to be! Who are you to tell him that?!" Delia shouted before turning to everyone else.

"You should all be ashamed! Ash told me about his advantages with all of you! And I'm disgusted that you would even have considered this after all he's done for you!" Delia screamed at them.

Ash's loyal friends didn't flinch while the others did by this, "Delia if your son keeps going chances are he'll die. Do you want your son's death on your hands!?" Oak shouted getting annoyed by this

Delia's eyes wide open when she heard tha and slowly turned to Oak who looked annoyed, "I would rather die than betray my son. Get out." Delia told them with disgust replacing her rage.

Oak scoffed, "Suit yourself." Oak replied as he and the other walked out leaving Ash's loyal friend and Delia alone.

Delia turned to them, "I want you out as well." Delia told them making them flinch in fear.

Lillie stood up and walked towards her with her hat covering her face.

When she was in front of Delia she wrapped her arms around the mother surprising her, but she heard Lillie crying, "We're sorry. We're so, so, so sorry. We're never going to betray Ash not after what he did for us." Lillie told Delia with tears pouring out of her eyes and landed on her.

Delia was surprised, she cupped Lillie's cheek making Lillie face her and saw her tears were legit. Delia frowned sadly before she returned the hug and Lillie continued to cry on her.

Delia turned to the others, "Do you all feel the same?" Delia asked wanting to be sure.

"Ash is my childhood friend Delia even if I wanted to, which I wouldn't in a million years. I can't it would break the friendship we have." Gary answered.

"Ash helped me through so much during our journey in Sinnoh. He helped to be the coordinator I am today, I'll never betray him." Dawn answered with a new batch of tears rolling out of her eyes.

"Your son is the only the only person who I can call my rival. I'll be damned if I betray him.

"Same here he saved mine and Lillie's mother. I owe him, and I'll never turn my back on him." Gladion added on.

"Same he helped all of us realize our dreams and we'll forever be grateful to him for saving our region." Mallow answered with his former classmates nodding in agreement.

"I can't he either he's like a big brother to me and he's the person I want to be one day. I can't betray him." Max added with some tears falling out of his eyes with Bonnie nodding in agreement.

Delia saw that they were all telling the truth making her smile in appreciation, "I'm glad that you still believe in Ash." Delia replied happily with some tears of joy following out of her eyes.

"Tell me what happened at the lab." Delia requested before everyone nodded.

"This is what happened." Gary started to explain.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"__So, when he gets here, we'll convince him to give up and try something new." Oak explained to the group that consist of Ash's 'friends' and 'rivals.'_

_Most of them nodded the only ones who didn't were, Gary, Max, Paul, Dawn, Bonnie, his Alolan classmates and Gladion._

_"__You're asking me to betray the person who made me change my ways and the only rival that can I enjoy battling?" Paul asked with a neutral expression while on the inside is anything but that._

_Oak turned to the purple hair Sinnoh native, "It's for the best young man. He can't keep chasing something that's never going to happen." Oak answered._

_Under table, Gary's clasped his fists in rage by what his grandfather is saying, but he restrained himself._

_"__I'm not about to betray the person who gave me the best battle I ever had." Paul replied._

_"__I agree. Ash is an amazing trainer and it's his determination that will make him achieve his dream." Galion added on agreeing with Paul._

_"__Same here, plus we owe him for saving Alola, so I would rather die then betray him." Kiawe added on with his eyes narrowing with a dangerous glare._

_"__YEAH!" Mallow, Lana and Sophocles shouted in agreement while Lillie nodded in agreement with them but said nothing._

_"__Ash is the first real friend I have. I'm not about to destroy the friendship we have. Gramps I'm disgusted that you are even considering this because you gave Ash his first Pokemon!" Gary shouted turning his gaze at his grandfather who just stared back at him._

_"__Yeah! Ash is my role model! I'm about to betray him!" Max shouted._

_"__Yeah! It's because of Ash is the reason you got your Gym back Clemont and he's like a second brother to me! I'll never betray him!" Bonnie shouted._

_May and Clemont were surprised by their younger siblings' outburst._

_"__I'm sorry." Dawn whispered making everyone turn to her and saw tears flowing out of her eyes._

_"__I can't betray Ash. Not after what he's done for me. He helped me through so much that I can't imagine my life if he hates me." Dawn told the group while sobbing._

_"__Neither can I. I'm not betraying Ash, he helped me to get over my fear and saved my mother. I can't betray him, and I won't." Lillie agreed with Dawn before she started to sob._

_Paul placed his right hand on Dawn's shoulder comforting her, while Gladion did the same thing for his sister._

_Everyone started at the group of people who won't betray Ash, "It seems that we're at a standstill. I understand that you think Ash will succeed but how long will it take?" Oak asked._

_"__It doesn't matter how long it takes! Ash believes that it will happen, and I believe that he will!" Mallow shouted in anger as she stood up._

_"__Ash competed in seven regions, including yours and he lost in all of them. If you ask me, I think it's time to throw in the towel!" Misty explained before she stood up. (__**PS: I know Ash won the Alola League, but that came before I wrote the first chapter**__)._

_"__Good thing no one's asking you!" Kiawe shouted in rage as she stood out of his chair and slammed his hands on the table._

_"__You never know. When he competed in the Wallace Cup he did a good job. With more practice he can be a great coordinator!" May shouted standing out of her chair as well._

_"__Maybe he did. I watched that a few days ago and it was cool to watch him with his Buizel. But that's not Ash's style he loves battling ad his Pokemon love it as well!" Lana shouted with an evil glare._

_"__Well how about-"_

_"__ENOUGH!" Oak shouted interrupting Cilan and made everyone turn to him._

_After a that outburst, Oak coughed on his hand, "Please sit back down." Oak gestured to the chairs before everyone sat down again but not dropping their glares._

_"__Now then how about this we talk to Delia and try to convince her as well." Oak explained._

_Ash's loyal friends turned to him surprised, "You're going to make his own mother turn on him!?" Sophocles shouted._

_"__Just when I thought you can't sink lower." Paul added with a death glare casting at Oak._

_"__We're are not going to get anyway by arguing about this and Ash will be home soon. So, we all go to her house and see what side she's on. If she joins us the people who aren't convincing him can leave." Oak explained._

_Everyone just stared at him, until the people who are convincing Ash nodded in agreement while the other didn't nod just glared at him._

_Oak stood, "Follow me." Oak told as he walked out followed by Brock, Misty, Tracey, May, Drew, Iris, Cilan, Clemont and Serena._

_While everyone else just stayed there, "Wh-what are we going to do?" Lillie asked._

_"__We'll just have to believe that Mrs Ketchum will support her son." Gladion answered._

_"__But this is his mother we're talking about. Surely she wouldn't turn her back on her own son." Mallow replied._

_"__I'm not taking any chances." Paul stated before he stood up._

_"__I'm following them." Paul continued before he followed them._

_"__We should go to." Gary told the group making them nod in agreement before they followed Paul._

* * *

**Flashback End**

Once they were done explaining Delia nodded while trying to keep calm on the outside but on the inside, she was feeling anything but that.

Lillie turned to Delia as she broke the hug and turned to her, "So, when Ash gets here, we'll tell him what's going to happen." Lillie told Delia.

Delia turned to blonde Alolan girl and frowned, "That's not possible." Delia replied with her eyes closed.

Everyone was confused by this, "Why?" Paul asked.

"Because . . . he was already here." Delia answered.

The girls gasped with their eyes wide open when she said that while the guys eyes were just widened.

"He was here already?!" Gary shouted.

Delia nodded, "And he overheard all of you talking about his dream." Delia answered.

Everyone was shock with their eyes wide open, "Do-does he think we betrayed him?" Lana asked hoping that wasn't the case.

Delia closed her eyes and looked down sadly, "I'm sorry but he does." Delia answered.

The girls started to cry again with Max comforting Bonnie, Kiawe comforting Mallow, Paul comforting Dawn, Sophocles comforting Lana and Delia comforting Lillie.

After about 5 minutes the girls wiped the tears away and turned to Delia, "Do you know where Ash went?" Gary asked.

Delia shook her head, "No he said that he was going far away. I don't know where he went." Delia answered.

Everyone looked down for a bit until they turned back to Delia, "What are you going to do?" Mallow asked.

Delia frowned, "I don't know." Delia answered.

Lillie had an idea, "How about you come and live in Alola." Lillie suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Lana agreed.

Everyone nodded in agreement before turning to Delia, who smiled and nodded in response, "Yes please anything to get away from here." Delia replied.

Everyone nodded in response, "Now let's just hope that Ash's Pokemon won't betray him." Gladion hopped.

Delia smiled, "Don't worry all of them went with Ash." Delia reassured making everyone smile in response.

"Well let's get started. I'll call mother and tell her." Lillie told Delia making her nod in response before they went about their own business around the house.

Delia smiled by the fact that Ash has some great friends, _real_ friends. She looked out the window, "_Ash I wish you could see this, and I know that you'll make your dream a reality_." Delia thought to herself before she walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

**At Oak's Lab**

Oak and his traitors were walking back to Oak's Lab, "So much for that." Misty said annoyed.

"Well, to be honest she is his mum. I didn't think that she would agree to it in the first place." Clemont explained.

"I guess." Misty replied.

"No matter, even if Delia won't agree to this. We'll get his Pokemon to agree with us." Oak told the group making everyone nod in agreement.

When they made it back to the lab, Oak went to get Ash's Poke Balls.

He opened the chest where they were, but they were all gone, "What the?! Where are his Pokemon?!" Oak shouted.

The traitors were surprised by this as well, "All of them are gone!" May shouted.

Oak ran to the computer, typed in Ash's Pokemon to find them in Coral but they weren't there, "Where could they have got to?!" Oak shouted.

Everyone was confused until something came to Serena, "You don't think Ash . . ." Serena didn't finish a bit worried about her answer.

Everyone else turned to her, "Ash took them?" Brock asked making Serena nod in response.

"Impossible Ash would've rung me and asked for them. Also, Ash doesn't get back after another hour. There's no way he would've taken them." Oak denied.

"Then, where are they?" Tracey asked.

"Don't know but I'm ringing the police and report this." Oak answered before he made his way to the phone and rung the police.

* * *

**Timeskip**

The police arrived and began investigating the area trying to find Ash's Pokemon.

"So, your saying that Ash's Pokemon just disappeared without any trace?" Jenny asked as she wrote down on a notebook.

"Yes. They just vanished." Oak answered while nodding.

Jenny finished writing down her notes, "Ok. We'll send word to try and find them." Jenny replied.

"That won't be necessary." A voice called out making the pair turn and saw Delia walking towards them.

"And why is that ma'am?" Jenny asked.

"Because he has them." Delia answered.

Oak was surprised while Jenny raised her right eyebrow, "How do you know?" Jenny asked.

"Because he told me he took them and rightfully so since he caught them." Delia answered.

"But Ash won't be home for another 30 minutes." Oak told Delia.

Delia just stared at the Kanto professor, "I lied." Delia told shocking Oak.

"He was here earlier but he left a short while after you came." Delia confessed.

Oak was shocked by this. Jenny narrowed her eyes, "Are you certain that your son has his Pokemon?" Jenny asked wanting to confirm this.

Delia nodded, "I'm one-hundred percent sure." Delia answered.

Jenny stared at her for a bit until she sighed, "Very well." Jenny answered before she pulled out a radio in her right pocket.

"Pull out everyone. I've confirmed that Ash's Pokemon have not been stolen their trainer has them. I repat pull out." Jenny explained over the radio.

"_Confirmed. Pulling out_." A male voice came from the other end.

Jenny put the radio away, "I wish everyone a good day." Jenny wished them before walking to her motor cycle, sat on it and drove away with some cop cars following her.

When they were gone Oak turned to Delia, "Why did you lie about Ash not being here?" Oak asked as the traitors walked up to them.

Delia narrowed her eyes, "Because I didn't want you lot anywhere near him." Delia answered in a dangerous tone making the traitors flinch by that.

"But why, we had something important to tell him." Oak pestered.

Delia gave a low growl, "Because he knows that you were going to make him give up on his dream." Delia answered.

The traitor's eyes widen when they heard that, "He overheard you lot talking about it. So, he took his Pokemon and ran far away." Delia continued.

Snapping out of his shocked state Oak narrowed his eyes, "Well, where is he?" Oak asked.

"Even if I knew I would never tell you." Delia answered.

Delia and the traitors stared at each other for a while until, "I never want you near my family every again. Good day." Delia told them before walking away leaving the traitors alone.

Once she was out of sight Oak turned to the others, "Well, if he's gone then all we can do is go about our everyday lives and not a word about this to anyone agreed?" Oak asked with everyone nodding in agreement.

Soon everyone walked away while Oak and Tracey walked back to the lab.

* * *

Author's Notes.

Well here is the chapter with the traitors, I'll make another one later but the next one will be back with Ash.

So I hope you guys enjoyed this one, let me know what you've thought and I'll see you next time.

Bye.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Follow your Heart**

* * *

After the battle against Cal Ash is making his way down and back to the Academy. Soon he walked to where Kiki's room and when he was inside, he saw Victoria as well as Kiki auguring.

"Sensei you can't keep pushing yourself! You're going to get yourself killed!" Victoria shouted.

"Victoria you know that I can't stop, besides your friend might be able to complete my first task. It means that I have to get ready." Kiki replied.

Victoria turned her head to the hammocks and sighed sadly as well as in defeat.

Ash and Pikachu turned their heads to each other, saw that both of them had a worried expression on their faces, but they turned back to the pair and knocked on the wall.

Victoria and Kiki turned towards the sound and saw Ash standing in front of the door with Pikachu on his shoulder.

Victoria smiled but Ash can tell it's a forced one, "Hi Ash." Victoria greeted Ash trying to sound happy.

Ash smiled sadly at her, "Hey Vicky." Ash replied as he took a few steps inside.

"I take it that you defeated Cal?" Kiki asked.

Ash nodded, "Yeah, it was tough, but we pulled through." Ash answered with Pikachu nodding in agreement.

Kiki nodded her head, "Well then, I'll wait for you on the battlefield. Where you can begin my final test." Kiki told Ash making him nod in response.

Kiki walked past Ash, but suddenly her eyes shot wide open, placed her right hand over her heart, gasped in pain and bent down.

"Sensei!" Victoria shouted as she and Ash ran to her and bent down slightly.

"Are you ok?!" Victoria asked in concern.

Kiki took a few deep breaths of air, stood up and turned to her student, "Yes, I'm . . . fine." Kiki answered in between breaths.

"_Come on. I need . . . to keep going for just a little longer_." Kiki thought to herself before she walked out of the room.

Once she was gone, Victoria and Ash turned to each other, "What was that about?" Ash asked concerned about what he just saw.

Victoria glanced down and sighed sadly, "You see, Kiki has been sick for months, her doctor told her that there's no cure for her. Ash . . . she's dying." Victoria answered with tears threating to fall from her eyes.

Ash was a bit surprised, but he had a feeling that was happening, due to what he just saw, "I'm very sorry." Ash apologized.

"It's not your fault but . . . why did it have to turn out like this?" Victoria asked while rubbing the tears from her eyes.

Ash just watched her for a bit, "I don't know . . . this world can be cruel and unforgiving. But Victoria do you want to know something my mum told me once?" Ash asked making Victoria turn to him.

"W-what?" Victoria asked.

"She told me that, nature takes care of its own and when your time is about to end there's always a reason for it. And I believe that, and Kiki is living proof of that." Ash answered.

Victoria looked down, "Your right . . . but still." Victoria replied.

Ash walked out of the room and headed towards the battlefield, "Ash wait!" Victoria called out making Ash and Pikachu turn their heads to her.

"Listen . . . do you have to battle her? I mean, she's not well and battling strains her a lot. We can convince her to teach you the technique a different way." Victoria desperately tried to convince Ash.

Pikachu turned to his trainer wondering what he'll do, "Victoria, you heard it yourself. She's not going to hand it over to an outsider like me." Ash replied in a serious tone.

Victoria was a bit surprised when she heard the amount of seriousness in his tone.

Victoria looked down, "You know while you were gone. Kiki didn't let me do the graduation test. She showed me how to run the academy." Victoria told Ash.

Ash's expression did change. Victoria looked back up at Ash, "Ash battle me." Victoria requested as she raised a Poke Ball in her right hand in front of Ash.

Ash blinked by this while Pikachu was surprised, "If you can't beat me, then there's no reason for you to battle sensei." Victoria told Ash.

Ash just stared at her. After about 30 seconds the silence was broken by Ash, "No." Ash answered.

Victoria eyes widen when he said that, "No . . . W-Why?!" Victoria shouted.

"Because you aren't thinking straight. I understand that you care about Kiki and you see her like your mother. But that's is clouding your way of thinking and that's why I won't battle you." Ash answered.

Victoria eyes widen until she lowered her right arm and turned her head down not showing Ash her face, "It's for the children, right? They're more important than she is?" Victoria asked with some tears falling off her face.

Ash frowned, "It's not like that." Ash answered.

". . . I'll just go." Victoria ran past Ash and out the room.

Ash just sighed sadly and shook his head, "_Pika, pika Pikachu_." Pikachu told Ash sadly.

"I know buddy. I know what I have to do." Ash replied as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Ash walked on the battlefield where he saw Kiki on one end of the field. Ash also saw Victoria on the side, which makes him believe that she'll be the referee for this battle and some students are on different sides of the field.

Ash, walked past Kiki, took his place across her and turned to Kiki with his eyes being shadowed by his hair.

"Show me your inner strength and how your discipline holds you." Kiki told Ash.

But Ash didn't move and while his eyes still shadowed

Kiki turned to Victoria and nodded her head.

Victoria nodded slowly and turned to the center of the field, "T-this battle between the Gym Leader Kiki and A-Ash the challenger will now b-begin. Each side will use six Pokemon and the battle will be over when one s-side loses all of their Pokemon and substitutions are allowed." Victoria explained the rules making Kiki nod while Ash didn't move.

Victoria raised her right hand, "Let the battle beg-"

"I forfeit!" Ash called out interrupting Victoria and made everyone turn to him.

Everyone just stared at him some in silence, some stared at him in disbelief while others were confused.

This silence lasted for about a minute, "You forfeit!?" Kiki asked breaking the silence and shocked.

Ash raised his head showing his eyes again, "Yeah I forfeit." Ash repeated in a serious tone.

Soon some of the students started whispering amongst each other saying things like, 'Why is he forfeiting? The battle hasn't even started.' 'Is he sacred of sensei?' 'Maybe he doesn't want to battle.'

Kiki narrowed her eyes, turned her slightly towards Victoria, who shook her head telling her she didn't tell him, before Kiki turned back to Ash, "May I ask why your forfeiting?" Kiki asked.

Ash just stared at her for a bit, "You taught me to look at things from another perspective, maybe you should try that with yourself." Ash answered before he turned and walked out of the academy.

Kiki, Victoria and the other student's eyes widen when they heard that, they watched him leave, before they turned to Kiki who looked down.

Victoria ran up to Kiki, "Sensei I swear I didn't tell him to forfeit!" Victoria swore.

Kiki turned to her, "Really?" Kiki asked not believing her.

Victoria slumped down slightly, "All I said that we were going to convince you to teach the technique, but I didn't tell him to forfeit!" Victoria explained.

Kiki stared at her apprentice, "I believe you. Go talk to him." Kiki replied making Victoria nod before she ran after Ash.

Kiki narrowed her eyes slightly before she followed Victoria.

* * *

Ash is walking along the beach towards the boat. Until he stopped as he and Pikachu turned to each other.

"Pika, Pika, Pi, Pikachu." Pikachu told Ash.

Even though Ash can't understand what he's saying, he had a rough idea, "I know but . . . You how we battle. If our opponent isn't at their best, then what's the point?" Ash asked.

Pikachu nodded with his eyes closed in agreement, "We'll just have to save those children another way." Ash continued making Pikachu nod again.

"ASH!" A woman shouted making Ash and Pikachu turned their heads and saw Victoria running towards them.

Ash turned around to face her as Victoria stopped running in front of him, "Why? Why did you forfeit. You told me that there wasn't any other way to get that machine." Victoria wanted to know.

"It's true I did say that. But that doesn't mean I was going to battle her, you just assumed that." Ash answered.

Victoria was surprised by Ash's response and the pair didn't noticed Kiki was standing a few feet away from them.

"Victoria if you thought I was going to battle her while she's dying then you really have a low opinion of me." Ash told Victoria.

Victoria was surprised when he heard him say that, "N-no I didn't . . . I just thought that you wanted to save the children." Victoria replied surprised when he told her that.

Ash stared at her, until he sighed with his eyes closed and turned back to her, "Victoria I understand wanting to protect someone you care about. But we battle fairly. If our opponent isn't at their best, then what is the point of battling them?" Ash asked with Pikachu nodding in agreement.

Victoria and Kiki's eyes widen when they heard him say that, "No matter who we battle, we play fair, we don't attack the trainer, we don't beat up our opponents senselessly and we especially don't battle when our opponents are close dying." Ash told Victoria in a dead serious tone.

Victoria was surprised when she heard that Ash has so much honor than she thought. Kiki was surprised as well.

"Just because we can't get your sensei to teach us her technique, it just means that we're gonna have to do something else to save those children. But no matter what I'll do it because I don't give up 'til it's over." Ash continued.

Victoria and Kiki are even more surprised by Ash's response. Victoria stared at Ash for a bit until she looked down for a bit and hugged him.

Ash was surprised by this until he heard her crying, "I-I-I'm sorry (Sob), y-your right (Sob) I should h-have mo-more (Sob) faith i-in you (Sob). It's ju-just that (Sob) I-I'm so sc-scared o-of los-losing (Sob) sen-sensei. (Sob) I ca-can't ima-imagine my (Sob) life wi-without her. I don't (Sob) I don't want to lose her." Victoria said while crying on Ash's chest.

Ash just stared at her and wrap his arms around Victoria holding her tightly to her, while Kiki just watched the whole thing feeling sad and disappointed at herself.

Ash brought his hand around, cupped Victoria's chin with his right thumb and index finger, making Victoria look up at him and saw a smile on his face, "Vicky, it's great to see that you care so much for Kiki like she's your mother. But Vicky you said that she showed you how to run the academy, do you know what that means?" Ash asked while rubbing his thumb against her cheeks wiping the tears away.

Victoria shook her head, "It means that she trusts you more than anyone else in this region." Ash answered his own question making Victoria eyes widen understanding.

"Vicky if you ever need help, someone to talk to or you to cry. Just know that I'll be here, I'll listen to everything you have to say and offer a shoulder." Ash told Victoria.

When Victoria heard that, a fresh batch of tears started to well up again and cried onto Ash's chest again louder than last time.

Ash did or said nothing but wrapped his arms around her embracing her while rubbing her back gently as she let out all her emotions that have been bottled inside.

After about 5 minutes Victoria's cries turned to sobs, "(Sob) T-thank y-you Ash, s-so mu-much." Victoria thanked Ash.

Ash smiled, "No worries Vicky." Ash replied with a smile.

Soon the pair heard clapping, they turned, saw Kiki looking at them with a smile and clapping, "Well done Ash. I can see that you follow your heart no matter what, you fight with honor and respect and Ash you have my respect." Kiki told Ash.

Ash nodded in response, "Thank you Kiki." Ash thanked.

Kiki turned to Victoria, "Victoria I am so sorry that you've been carrying so much sadness because of me. But I want you to know that Ash's is right I trust you more than anyone else and I know that you have what it takes to succeed and surpass me." Kiki told her apprentice.

Victoria smiled, "Thank you sensei." Victoria replied as she hugged Kiki as Kiki returned the hug.

After a bit Kiki turned to Ash, "I really appreciate that you value Victoria's feelings, but I want to battle you. So, Ash do you accept my challenge?" Kiki asked.

Ash glanced at Victoria who smiled, gave a single nod and glanced back at Kiki, "I accept." Ash answered.

Kiki nodded before all three walked back to the battlefield.

* * *

Ash, Kiki took their places on sperate ends of the battlefield while Victoria took her place at the referee place.

The students were talking to each other saying things like, 'He's back', 'Wonder what changed his mind?', 'Do you think sensei talked to him?' and 'Will he be able to defeat sensei?'.

"The rules are as I explained earlier. Let the battle begin!" Victoria shouted.

Kiki raised a Poke Ball with her eyes closed she held it in front of her head and opened her eyes, "Machamp guide me!" Kiki shouted as she released her Kanto Superpower Pokemon appeared.

Ash smiled, "Yeah I thought as much, you use Fighting Types. In that case." Ash explained.

Ash turned to Pikachu, "Why don't you sit this one out." Ash told Pikachu who nodded in response as Ash took out a Poke Ball and turned back to Kiki and Machamp.

"Noivern I choose you!" Ash shouted Noivern appeared in the air before he landed.

"I'll start, Machamp use Meditate." Machamp clapped his upper as well as his lower hands, closed his eyes and soon his body surrounded himself in a white lining.

"Noivern use Dragon Claw!" Noivern extended his wings, flapped them hard, taking off, flew towards Machamp with his claws green and grew.

Kiki raised her right-hand palm in front, "Grab him!" Machamp raised his upper hands, grabbed the claws but not before he pushed Machamp but a bit.

"What?" Ash shouted.

"Use Strength!" Machamp raised Noivern in the air before slamming him on the sand making him shout in pain and splash sand around him.

"Lift him and then throw him!" Machamp raised Noivern by his claws again.

"Supersonic!" Noivern opened his eyes, glanced at Machamp and fired soundwaves at Machamp.

And soon Machamp eyes widen and let go of Noivern allowing him to fly back.

"Acrobatics!" Noivern surrounded himself in a light blue aura, flew towards, slammed into Machamp creating an explosion and sending him back.

"Boomburst!" Noivern's ears glowed white and fire white energy soundwaves.

They slammed into Machamp created an explosion. When the smoke cleared revealing Machamp looking down, kneeling and panting.

Machamp shook his head, before standing up, turned to Noivern and glared at him.

"Noivern use Acrobatics!" Noivern surrounded himself by a light blue aura and flew towards Machamp.

"Thunder Punch!" Machamp grasped his top right fist as it became surrounded by yellow electricity.

Machamp reeled his right fist back, when Noivern flew towards Machamp, he swung his fist forwards, the two slammed into each other and created an explosion.

The students turned away while Ash, Victoria and Kiki just watched the explosion happened.

Soon the smoke died down revealing Noivern and Machamp lying on the ground next to each other and both unconscious.

"Both Machamp and Noivern are unable to battle!" Victoria declared.

Ash and Kiki returned their Pokemon and brought out two new Poke Balls, "Toxicroak guide me!" Kiki shouted as the Sinnoh Poison and Fighting type appeared.

"Kirlia I choose you!" Ash shouted as Kirlia appeared.

"Use Dazzling Gleam!" Kirlia started spinning around creating rainbow energy spikes that flew towards Toxicroak.

Toxicroak raised her arms over head as the attack slammed into her pushing her back, "Use Meditate!"

Toxicroak lowered her arms, clapped her hands, closed her eyes and her body was surrounded by a white lining.

"Kirlia use Psychic!" Kirlia eyes started to glow blue.

"Sucker Punch!" Toxicroak bent down a bit as he vanished and suddenly reappeared in front of Kirlia.

Toxicroak slammed her right fist, which is surrounded by a black aura, under Kirlia's chin sending her in the air, "Kirlia!" Ash shouted in concern.

"Now use Poison Jab!" Toxicroak looked up as her right fist glowed purple and jumped up towards Kirlia.

"Kirlia use Teleport!" Kirlia's body was surrounded by a blue lining.

When Toxicroak swung her right fist at Kirlia, she vanished into thin air making Toxicroak miss her target.

Toxicroak landed on the ground on her feet, she and Kiki glanced around trying to find their opponent.

"Dazzling Gleam!" Kirlia jumped from behind a boulder spun around in the air firing rainbow energy orbs at Toxicroak.

"Roll and dodge behind a boulder!" Toxicroak rolled on the ground avoiding the Dazzling Gleam, stood up and leaned behind a boulder as the Dazzling Gleam continued to hit the boulder.

"Use Strength!" Toxicroak turned, grabbed the boulder, lifted it out of the ground and chucked it towards Kirlia.

The Dazzling Gleam continued to hit the boulder, breaking it down but it managed to hit Kirlia sending her back.

"Now use Poison Jab!" Toxicroak started to dash towards Kirlia with her right fist surrounded by a purple light.

"Kirlia look out!" Ash shouted.

Kirlia stood up, turned towards Toxicroak only to see Toxicroak bent down to her level and swung her fist into Kirlia's stomach sending her flying and crashed into a boulder making dust stir around her.

"Kirlia!" Ash shouted in concern.

Soon the dust settled revealing Kirlia on her hands as well as her knees trying to get up, with scrapes and bruises. Kirlia turned to Toxicroak who is starring at her who's vocal sac is inflating and deflating.

Kirlia looked down in defeat, "Kirlia!" Ash shouted making Kirlia turned up to him.

"I know you can do it!" Ash encourage.

Kirlia eyes widen a bit and looked down again. Kirlia grasp her right fist tightly, rose to her feet and stared at Toxicroak in determination.

"KKKKKIIIIIIRRRRRR!" Kirlia shouted and soon her body surrounded herself in a blue aura.

Everyone was surprised with Ash's mouth open as Kirlia started to grow and change.

Soon the blue aura broke apart from her body revealing Gardevoir smiling with her injuries gone.

Ash's shock state turned into a smile, "Gardevoir!" Ash shouted making Gardevoir turn to him and nodded in response.

Ash took his Pokedex and started scanning her. Once he was done, he turned to Gardevoir as he put the Pokedex away, "Awesome we got new moves!" Ash called out.

Victoria was shocked by the fact that Ash only caught Kirlia/ Gardevoir not even 24 hours ago and yet they trust each other more than enough to make Kirlia evolve into Gardevoir.

Victoria turned to Ash, "_Ash really is an amazing trainer_." Victoria thought to herself

Kiki smirked, "I'm impressed Ash, but don't think that we're going to take this lying down. Use Poison Jab!" Toxicroak started dashing towards Gardevoir with her fist surrounded by a purple light.

"Gardevoir use Psychic!" Gardevoir's eyes glowed blue freezing Toxicroak in place.

Ash smirked, "Send her flying!" Gardevoir smirked, raised her right hand and did a push movement sending Toxicroak crashing into a boulder reducing it to rubble.

Soon Toxicroak lifted herself out of the rubble and glared at Gardevoir.

"Use Strength!" Toxicroak surrounded herself in a red lining, turned to a boulder, grabbed it, picked it up and threw it towards Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir use Moonblast!" Gardevoir brought her hands next to each other gathered moon energy into a pink sphere and threw it.

The Moonblast smashed the boulder into pieces and continued its path. Toxicroak's eyes widen when she saw the orb, it slammed into her and created an explosion with pink shockwaves coming from it.

When the smoke died down it revealed Toxicroak lying on the sand, on her back with her arms and legs spread out and unconscious.

"Toxicroak is unable to battle Gardevoir wins!" Victoria shouted as she raised her right hand towards Ash's side.

"Great Gardevoir!" Ash shouted happily.

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu added on.

Gardevoir walked up to her trainer and nodded her head, "_Gar_." Gardevoir replied.

"Thank you, old friend get some rest." Kiki thanked Toxicroak as she returned her and took out a new Poke Ball.

"Hitmonlee guide me!" Kiki shouted as the Kanto Kicking Pokemon appeared with his arms crossed and starring at Ash and Gardevoir.

Ash turned to Gardevoir who is panting a bit. Ash took out her Poke Ball, "Gardevoir return for now." Ash returned Gardevoir, putting her Poke Ball away and took out a new one.

"Kingler I choose you!" Ash shouted as his Kanto crab Pokemon appeared and slammed his giant pincer on the sand making some sand splash around it.

"Let's go Kingler use Bubble Beam!" Kingler raised his giant pincer and fired a barrage of blue bubble that flew towards Hitmonlee.

"Stir the sand in front of you!" Hitmonlee uncrossed his arms, raised his right leg in the air and swung his foot downwards slamming his heel on the sand.

The sand rushed in front of him blocking the bubbles.

Ash and Kingler were surprised by this and soon the sand dropped on the ground again revealing Hitmonlee starring at them.

Ash narrowed his eyes a bit, "In that case use Ice Beam!" Kingler opened his giant pincer and fire light blue electricity that flew towards Hitmonlee.

"Run and slide under!" Hitmonlee started running forwards and slid under the Ice Beam avoiding the attack making it hit a boulder and engulfing it in ice.

Hitmonlee stood up and continued running towards Kingler, "Rolling Kick!" Kiki ordered as she did a sidekick.

Hitmonlee spun around, raised his right foot and slammed his foot into the left side of Kingler's head making him slide across the sand and crashed into a boulder.

"Now use High Jump Kick!" Hitmonlee jumped in the air and started coming downwards and aimed his knee at Kingler as its glowed brown.

"Intercept it with Crabhammer!" Kingler turned to Hitmonlee.

Kingler's giant pincer glowed blue, he swung it and the two attacks slammed into each other creating blue and brown shockwaves.

Kingler swung his pincer to the side pushing Hitmonlee back. Hitmonlee did a flip and landed on a boulder and stared down at Kingler.

"Kingler use Bubble Beam!" Kingler fired a barrage of blue bubbles from his giant pincer.

Hitmonlee raised his arms in front of his face as the bubbles slammed into him creating an explosion with white smoke coming from it.

Soon when the smoke died down it revealed the boulder but Hitmonlee was gone.

Ash and Kingler looked around trying to find him. Kiki raised her right palm, "Finish this with Mega Kick!" Ash turned up and saw Hitmonlee in the air with his right leg surrounded by a white aura.

Hitmonlee headed downwards towards Kingler, "Kingler above you!" Ash shouted as Kingler looked up, only for Hitmonlee to slam his right foot into Kingler's face creating white shockwaves and stirring the sand around them.

When the sand dropped on the ground again Hitmonlee jumped away revealing Kingler unconscious, "Kingler is unable to battle! Hitmonlee wins!" Victoria declared as Hitmonlee landed in front of Kiki, crossed his arms and stared at Ash.

"Thank you Kingler." Ash returned Kingler and took out a new Poke Ball.

"Torterra I choose you!" Ash shouted as Torterra appeared in the air before he landed on the ground lifting the sand around his feet before it fell on the ground again.

Kiki smiled, "Hitmonlee use Rolling Kick!" Hitmonlee started running towards Torterra.

"Leaf Storm!" The leaves on the tree on Torterra's glowed bright green, before he aimed the tree at Hitmonlee firing a cyclone with leaves.

It slammed into Hitmonlee, he closed his eyes, raised his arms in front of his face as the Leaf Storm pushed him back, "Frenzy Plant!" Torterra's body surrounded by a green lining, raised his forelegs before slamming them on the ground making giant roots shot up from the ground.

They headed towards Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee looked up and the tips of the roots reflective in his eyes as they slammed into Hitmonlee making sand stir around him.

The roots withdrew into the ground revealing Hitmonlee lying on his back and unconscious, "Hitmonlee is unable to battle! Torterra wins!" Victoria shouted.

Kiki returned Hitmonlee and brought out a new Poke Ball, "Gallade guide me!" Kiki shouted as the male evolution of Ralts appeared in a battle stance.

Ash lowered his head a bit because Torterra must recharge, "Gallade use Poison Jab!" Gallade dashed towards Torterra as his right arm glowed purple.

Gallade swung his fist into Torterra's head sending him sliding back a bit.

When Torterra stopped, purple electricity making him flinch in pain, "_He's been poisoned_." Ash thought to himself.

"Gallade use Leaf Blade!" Gallade's right changed to green and ran towards Torterra.

Gallade jumped, spun around, swung his arm and slammed it on top of Torterra's head making him grunt in pain.

"Torterra use Leaf Storm!" Torterra fired a cyclone with glowing leaves that slammed into Gallade point-blank sending him flying and crashed into a boulder creating a crater.

Gallade shook his head, got out of the crater and glared at Torterra who's right eye is twitching and struggling to stay on his feet due to the poison.

"_Torterra is gonna run out of steam. I have to go for an all or nothing attack_." Ash thought to himself.

"Torterra use Frenzy Plant!" Torterra's body was surrounded by a green lining, he raised his forelegs and slammed them on the ground.

Giant roots shot up from the ground and headed towards Gallade.

Kiki smirked, "An all-or-nothing attack huh? I knew you would do that." Kiki told Ash making Ash's eyes widen in shock.

"Gallade use Psycho Cut with a spin!" Gallade spread his arms outwards, started spinning on the spot and fired multiple pink crescent-like blades of energy.

They slammed into the Frenzy Plant roots slicing them into pieces, shocking Ash and Torterra.

Kiki punched the air with her right fist, "Finish this with Drain Punch!" Gallade dashed towards Torterra with his right arm glowed brown.

Gallade swung his fist and slammed it on Torterra's head making him shout in pain as he was slammed into the ground making sand stir around them.

When the sand dropped on the ground, it revealed Gallade standing in front of Torterra while looking down at him, as his body was surrounded in a green aura that is healing some wounds and soon the aura died down.

Torterra is lying on the ground unconscious, "Torterra is unable to battle! Gallade wins!" Victoria declared as Gallade walked back towards his trainer.

Ash returned Torterra and took out another Poke Ball, "Pawniard I choose you!" Ash shouted as his newly caught Unova Pokemon appeared.

Some of the students were surprised by Ash's choice. Victoria was also surprised, "_Wonder what Ash has in mind by choosing Pawniard?_" Victoria asked herself.

Kiki narrowed her eyes a bit, "_Ash wouldn't choose a Pokemon that is the worst matchup against my Fighting types without a plan. I wonder what that plan is?_" Kiki thought to herself as she smirked at the last part.

"Do your best Pawniard!" Ash encourage making Pawniard nod in response and got into a battle stance.

"I don't know what your plan is but show me yours and Pawniard's inner strength. Gallade use Drain Punch!" Gallade dashed towards Pawniard as his is surrounded by a brown light.

"Pawniard slide between Gallade's legs and then use Night Slash!" Pawniard ran towards the incoming Gallade.

As Gallade swung his fist, Pawniard slid underneath and between Gallade's legs making Gallade miss his target.

Pawniard stood up, his right blade glowed purple, spun around and slashed Gallade's back making him stumble back.

Pawniard jumped away, Ash and Pawniard saw a black lining surrounded Gallade confusing the pair, "My Gallade's ability is Justified. Whenever a Dark move hits Gallade his physical attack increases." Kiki explained why a black lining surrounding Gallade.

Ash narrowed his eyes, "_Ok, I can't let this go on otherwise Gallade will one-shot Pawniard._" Ash thought to himself.

"Pawniard use Swords Dance!" Multiple blue energy swords appeared around before they went inside Pawniard and increased his Attack Power.

"Gallade use Leaf Blade!" Gallade's right arm glowed green, turned around and dashed towards Pawniard.

"Pawniard roll and dodge!" When Gallade swung his right arm, Pawniard rolled underneath it and avoided it.

"Pawniard use Swords Dance again!" When Pawniard stood up the sword appeared again and went inside Pawniard increasing his Attack Power again.

"Gallade continue to use Leaf Blade and don't stop!" Gallade turned and dashed towards Pawniard.

"Pawniard use Night Slash!" Pawniard crossed his arms before he swung them outwards as both of his silver blades glowed purple and extended.

As Gallade swung his right arm, Pawniard raised his blades over his head as he crossed them and blocked the Leaf Blade.

"Pawniard jumped back!" Pawniard jumped away as he uncrossed his arms and made Gallade stumble forward a bit.

"Now use Guillotine!" Pawniard landed on the side of a boulder, leaped towards Gallade as his blades changed from purple to white, extended slightly more and he crossed them.

Gallade looked up and saw Pawniard coming towards him. Pawniard swung his blades outwards slashing Gallade.

Pawniard flew past Gallade, landed behind him, cancelled the attack as he crossed his blades, when he did a white explosion happened where Gallade was and it engulfed him.

When the smoke died down it revealed Gallade lying on his stomach and unconscious, "Gallade is unable to battle! Pawniard wins!" Victoria declared.

Kiki was surprised until she smiled, "Impressive Ash you've clearly show that you trust your Pokemon." Kiki told Ash.

Ash nodded, "No matter what challenge we face we'll face them together. That's just how we do things." Ash replied.

"_Pikachu_!"

"_Pawniard_!" Pikachu and Pawniard replied nodding their heads in response.

Kiki smiled before she took out a new Poke Ball, "Lucario guide me!" Kiki shouted as her Sinnoh Fighting and Steel type appeared.

"A Lucario." Ash said out loud while starring at Kiki's new Pokemon.

Ash turned to Pawniard who has his head turn to him and nodded his head.

Ash nodded in response before they turned to Kiki and Lucario, "Pawniard use Night Slash!" Pawniard dashed towards Lucario as his right blade glowed purple.

"Lucario use Bone Rush!" Lucario put her hands together, when she pulled them away from each other, she created a blue energy bone and held it in both of her paws.

Pawniard leaped towards Lucario, Pawniard swung his Night Slash only to be blocked by Lucario's bone.

"Aura Sphere!" Lucario lowered her left paw as she created a blue orb.

Ash's eyes widen, "Pawniard get out of there!" Lucario pushed the orb into Pawniard, created an explosion, sending him flying, crashed into a boulder and reduced it to rubble.

"Pawniard!" Ash shouted as he turned to where Pawniard crashed, only to see Pawniard unconscious and lying face down.

"Pawniard is unable to battle! Lucario wins!" Victoria declared.

Ash's eyes widen a bit, "_In just one hit_." Ash thought to himself shocked before he narrowed his eyes.

"Thank you Pawniard get some rest." Ash returned Pawniard before he took out a Poke Ball.

"Alright Unfezant I choose you!" Ash shouted as Unfezant appeared in the air as she let out a battle cry.

"Another Flying type. In that case Lucario use Aura Sphere!" Lucario brought her hands next to each other as she created a blue sphere and threw it towards Unfezant.

"Unfezant use Heat Wave!" Unfezant's wings glowed orange and she started to flap them, and she created orange wind.

The two attacks collided with each other in the sky and created an explosion.

"Lucario use Flash Cannon!" Lucario brought her hands next to each other, created a silver orb and fired a silver beam that headed towards Unfezant.

"Dodge it and use Aerial Ace!" Unfezant flew towards Lucario as she avoided the Flash Cannon as her body surrounded itself in a white light.

She slammed into Lucario pushing her back and making her grunt in pain before Unfezant flew away.

"Aura Sphere!" Lucario turned to where Unfezant is, created a blue sphere and threw it.

It slammed into Unfezant's back created an explosion and making Unfezant screech in pain.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Unfezant with scrapes and bruises but still flapping her wings in the air.

"Now use Hidden Power!" Lucario brought her paws next to each other, she created a black sphere and threw it towards Unfezant.

"Unfezant use Air Cutter!" Unfezant's wings glowed light blue and flapped her wings rapidly as she created light blue 'X's.

The black sphere and one of the Air Cutter's created an explosion in the air but the others continued their path and slammed into Lucario created an explosion with smoke surrounded her.

"Use Aura Sphere!" Lucario fired an Aura Sphere, which broke the smoke and flew towards Unfezant.

It slammed into her and created an explosion.

Unfezant started to fall out of the smoke, but she regained her balance, she flapped her wings before she landed on the ground in front of Ash.

Unfezant and Lucario glared at each other, "Unfezant use Aerial Ace!" Unfezant took off and flew towards Lucario as her body surrounded by a white light.

"Lucario use Ice Punch!" Lucario clasped her right fist which caused it to be surrounded by an ice aura and dashed towards Unfezant.

Lucario swung her fist as the two slammed into each other creating light blue and white shockwaves before an explosion happened engulfing the pair.

When the smoke died down it revealed Lucario and Unfezant lying next to each other both unconscious, "Both Pokemon are unable to battle. Send out your final Pokemon!" Victoria told the pair.

Ash returned Unfezant while Kiki returned Lucario and both took out their final Poke ball, "Gardevoir I choose you!" Ash shouted as Gardevoir appeared again.

"Medicham guide me!" Kiki shouted as the Hoenn Fighting and Psychic type appeared sitting on the sand, who appears to be meditating and with her eyes closed.

Soon Medicham stood up and opened her eyes. Ash saw they were like Kiki's eyes filled with confidence and clear state of mind.

"It's sensei's Pokemon partner!" A female student shouted in awe.

"It's been awhile since we've seen her." A male student added on.

Victoria stared at Medicham, "_It has been awhile since I last saw Medicham_." Victoria thought to herself with a small smile.

Ash smiled, "Let's win this Gardevoir!" Ash shouted with Gardevoir nodding in response with a smile.

"_Gardevoir and Medicham are both Psychic types but Gardevoir has an advantage due to her being part Fairy while Medicham is part Fighting. I wonder what sensei will do?_" Victoria thought to herself.

"Medicham use Meditate!" Medicham closed her eyes, clapped of hands as her body is now surrounded by a white lining.

"Gardevoir use Moonblast!" Gardevoir brought her hands together created a pink orb before she flung it forwards and headed towards Medicham.

"Medicham use Ice Punch!" Medicham reeled her right fist back, grasped it making as it surrounded itself in an icy aura.

She flung it forwards, slammed it against the Moonblast, freezing it in place and made it shattered into pieces.

Ash and Gardevoir were surprised by this as Medicham lowered her fist and narrowed her eyes at the pair.

"Medicham use Ice Punch again!" Medicham started running towards Gardevoir with Ice Punch still in effect.

"Meet her with Thunder Punch!" Gardevoir's right fist engulfed itself in yellow electricity as she started running towards Medicham.

When both Pokemon met each other at the centre, they swung their fists, slammed them under each other's stomach, making them both slide across the ground and stopped in front of their trainers.

Gardevoir and Medicham turned to each other and glared at each other, "Medicham use Strength!" Medicham's body surrounded by a red lining, turned to a boulder, lifted it up and threw it towards Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir use Shadow Ball!" Gardevoir brought her hands next to each other, created a purple and black orb of energy and flung it forwards.

The Shadow Ball slammed into the boulder, created an explosion and reduced the boulder to rubble.

"Medicham use Ice Punch!" Medicham ran towards Gardevoir as her right fist was surrounded by an icy aura and ran into the smoke.

Ash and Gardevoir glanced around the smoke trying to find Medicham.

Suddenly Medicham leaped out of the smoke, swung her fist forwards, slammed into Gardevoir's stomach and making her slide backwards.

"Don't give in! Use Thunder Punch!" Gardevoir placed her right hand on the ground slowing down her sliding until she stopped turned to Medicham.

She ran towards Medicham as her right fist surrounded itself in yellow lightning.

She slammed into Medicham's chest making her grunt in pain.

Gardevoir pushed Medicham forwards making her slide until she stopped in front of her trainer with her panting a bit.

Gardevoir stood up and she started to pant as well.

"High Jump Kick!" Medicham leaped towards Gardevoir as she brought her right knee forwards as it surrounded by a brown aura.

"Psychic!" Gardevoir's eyes glowed blue and soon Medicham's body was surrounded by a blue lining and she send her flying.

Medicham slammed her knee into a boulder making her grit her teeth, as the boulder was reduced to rubble and buried Medicham.

"Ice Punch!" Medicham emerged from the rubble, leaped towards Gardevoir as her right fist surrounded by an icy aura and slammed it into Gardevoir's stomach sending her sliding until she stopped in front of her trainer.

Ash smiled, "Gardevoir!" Ash called out making Gardevoir turn to him.

Gardevoir saw her trainer smiling at her, "It's all-or-nothing on this attack, ready?" Ash asked making Gardevoir nod in response with a smile and turned to her opponents.

Kiki smiled and turned to Medicham, "Well, if they're going for an all-out attack then we'll do the same." Kiki told Medicham making Medicham nod in response with a smile as well while looking at Gardevoir.

"Thunder/Ice Punch!" Gardevoir's fists were engulfed in yellow lightning while Medicham's fist are surrounded by an icy aura.

Both Pokemon ran towards each other and they reeled their right fists back.

When they were at the center of the field, they swung their fists forwards, they slammed into each other as yellow and light blue shockwaves flew throughout the field and soon an explosion happened engulfing the pair.

Everyone turned away and when the light died down everyone turned back.

Everyone tried to look past the smoke soon they saw two silhouettes. When the smoke cleared it revealed Medicham standing, while panting heavily, and looking down at Gardevoir who is lying on her stomach.

"Gardevoir is unable to unable-"

"GARD!" Gardevoir shouted interrupting making everyone turn to her, saw her getting on all fours and slowly getting back on her feet while panting heavily.

Medicham continued to pant with her right eye twitching, until she started to fall backwards and landed on the ground unconscious, "Medicham is unable to battle! Gardevoir wins! And this means the victor is Ash the challenger!" Victoria shouted.

"We did it!" Ash shouted happily as he pumped his right fist in the air.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu added on.

Ash ran to Gardevoir who is starting to fall forwards, but Ash caught her and made Gardevoir turn to her trainer, "Well done Gardevoir I'm proud of you!" Ash told Gardevoir with a proud and grateful smile.

Gardevoir smiled and nodded as well, Ash took out Gardevoir's Poke Ball, "Return and take a long rest." Ash told Gardevoir as he returned her, stood up and turned to Kiki.

Kiki returned Medicham, turned to Ash and smiled, "Well done Ash. You've shown me that you have a, (Grasp)!" Kiki grasped in pain as she held her right hand over where her heart is and started to breath heavily.

Everyone saw this, "What's wrong with sensei?" Was a common question that is asked among the students.

"Sensei are you ok?!" Victoria asked in worry.

Kiki turned away, "(Gasp) Yes, I'm (Gasp) fine. I just need to-" Kiki fell on her knees before she fell on the sand unconscious.

"SENSEI!" Everyone shouted as they ran towards the unconscious Gym Leader.

* * *

Author's Notes.

Well that chapter is done. Typing battles are hard and they take a long time, but it's rewarding when you finish them.

So I hope you enjoyed this one, let me know what's you've thought and I'll see you next time.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: A Devastating Plan**

* * *

After Kiki fell unconscious in front of everyone, Ash as well as Victoria carried Kiki back to her room where she woke, sat on her hammock and stared at the floor in disappointment as well as anger.

Not anger at others, but at herself.

"Sensei don't worry. It's fine." Victoria tried to reassure her teacher.

Kiki glanced at her, "Really? Because I'm far from fine." Kiki answered in a serious tone.

Victoria was surprised by her sensei's tone while Ash just watched them, "Because there's no point in keeping up in this charade, and after my collision in the courtyard my glass reputation is scattered." Kiki continued as she looked down again.

Ash understood Kiki's reason to be angry but what he doesn't understand is why she kept her sickness a secret.

"Sensei . . . No one could have done the things you've done. You've inspired so many people, made so many happy as well and-"

"Victoria you don't understand." Kiki interrupted Victoria surprising her.

"I talked about how to 'Defeat your inner chaos', did you honestly think that I was only talking about the Zen of the mind? I could just be centred as dead-zero if I'm not already. And it doesn't change the fact that my body is killing itself!" Kiki shouted.

Victoria was surprised by her teacher's outburst, "I . . . I . . ." Victoria tried to speak but turned away and ran out of the room.

"Victoria!" Ash shouted in concern as he watched her leave the room.

Ash turned to Kiki who is starring at the floor again, "Just leave me alone." Kiki told Ash without looking at him.

Ash narrowed his eyes at her with a frown, before he turned and walked out of the room leaving the Fighting Gym Leader alone.

When Ash was outside of the room, he saw Victoria standing at the centre of the room looking down.

Ash walked towards her, "Vicky." Ash called out making Victoria turn to him.

"I-I'm sorry. I-it's just I've never seen sensei like this before." Victoria told Ash as she looked to the right.

"But I understand why she's angry, because I've never seen her faint before. But for now, maybe a rest with her being alone will hopefully help." Victoria continued before she turned back to Ash.

"I'll try and get the technique and hopefully your badge. But . . . is she doesn't make it your badge will have to reset." Victoria told Ash.

"I really couldn't care less about the badge right now." Ash replied making Victoria nod in response.

"You know I wonder where Cain is? I asked sensei, but she said he never came." Victoria told Ash.

Ash's eyes widen a bit, "Where would he be? Because he left before us." Ash replied wondering where as well.

"I don't know it's not exactly hard to miss Apophyll Beach. The only place I can think of is Auzine Island." Victoria answered.

"Auzine Island?" Ash asked.

"Yeah it's an island that's between here and Coral Ward. Something must have happened to him. Can you go and check please?" Victoria requested.

Ash nodded, "Sure. What will you do?" Ash asked.

"I'm gonna stay here and help sensei to get better." Victoria answered.

Ash nodded, "Ok, I'll see you later." Ash replied before he walked out of the room.

* * *

Ash walked to the boat and sailed towards the island. Once there he walked around the island, hopping on lily pads and battling Foongus, Palpitoad and a bunch of other swamp Pokemon.

Soon he came across an old shack, he walked inside where he saw Aster and Eclipse.

Eclipse saw Ash and turned to him, "Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up." Eclipse told Ash with her hands on her hips, and made Aster turn to him as well.

"Oh . . . It's you again." Aster greeted less then pleased to see him again.

"Trust me it's not exactly great seeing you two as well." Ash replied annoyed.

"I assume you're looking for your friend, right?" Eclipse asked.

"Yeah I am. If you guys tell me where he is, we'll go." Ash answered.

"Like hell we'll do that! So, let's just get to the fun part where we beat your sorry ass!" Aster was about to throw a Poke Ball until Eclipse stopped him by raising her right arm in front of him.

Aster turned to her, "Why are you stopping me?!" Aster asked.

Eclipse turned to him, "As we are right now, we don't stand a chance against him. Remembered what happened last time?" Eclipse asked.

Aster nodded, "I know but we can do it!" Aster insisted.

Eclipse shook her head, "No we can't, besides the asset is almost ready." Eclipse replied.

Ash and Pikachu narrowed their eyes, "_Asset_?" Ash thought to himself.

Aster just stood still for a bit until he lowered his arm and put the Poke Ball back in his pocket, "Fine." Aster said in defeat and turned to Ash.

"But good luck trying to find your friend. You'll need it." Aster said in a smug tone.

"So, he's here. Thanks for the tip." Ash replied with a smirk.

Eclipse face palmed with her right hand and turned to Aster, "You moron! You just told him that he's here!" Eclipse shouted.

Aster realized his mistake, and his eyes widen, "Sorry." He apologized.

"Let's just go." Eclipse replied as the pair walked past Ash and out the shack.

Ash shook his head, "Man how thick can you be?" Ash asked out loud.

"Pika, pika." Pikachu replied with a deadpan expression.

Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder as the pair walked around the room until Ash found a secret passage behind a generator.

Pikachu saw the passage, ran up to Ash, climbed on Ash's right shoulder and Ash walked down the hall until he came to a room where he saw Taka, three Meteor grunts, Cain in a cage on the left side and a Camerupt in a different cage on the right.

Taka saw something at the corner of his eye, turned and saw Ash, "Ash nice to see you." Taka replied in the same emotionless tone.

"Heeeeyyyyy Ashy!" Cain greeted behind his cell.

"I assume you came here for the weird boy. He was caught sailing by, and we were ordered to capture him due to him escaping our pervious attempt to capture him, sooooo yeah." Taka explained.

"I am but a damsel imprisoned and stressed out! Ash my darling prince save me!" Cain begged in a dramatic tone as he reached his right arm towards Ash.

Ash, Taka, Pikachu and the Meteor Grunts sweat dropped and gave him a deadpan stare at him.

Ash, Pikachu and Taka turned to each other, "Simply to satisfy my curiosity, how exactly did you find us?" Taka asked.

"A friend thought that Cain would be here, I wasn't expecting to find you lot here." Ash answered.

Taka nodded with a frown, "I see, you see this island was a place for breeding. The Pokemon here were brought to the region to replenish it. Even this place was an observation centre before we hijacked it." Taka explained the role of this island and the shack.

"What are you plotting?" Ash asked.

"There planning on attacking Apophyll Academy!" Cain answered.

Ash glanced at Cain when he heard that and turned to the Camerupt, "I'm gonna guess that the Camerupt is part of your plan?" Ash asked.

"You guessed right. You know how there's a volcano on top of Pyrous Mountain right?" Taka asked.

"Yeah." Ash answered as he's getting anxious about where this was going.

"You see, that Mountain was the last location that cause an eruption. We're to take a PULSE machine up there and attaching it to Camerupt. We're gonna use him to create a little eruption, if that happens bye-bye Apophyll Academy and a part of civilization wiped from the face of the earth." Taka explained.

Ash and Pikachu's eyes wide open in horror by their plan, "But a lot of people will die if this happens!" Ash shouted.

Taka just shrugged his shoulders, "Orders are orders and I can't disobey them." Taka replied not caring.

Ash narrowed his eyes and clasped his right fist, "Than I'm gonna stop you!" Ash shouted.

"PIKA!" Pikachu agreed.

Taka narrowed his eyes, "Well then, I'll see you on top of the mountain." Taka replied as he snapped his fingers as the lights turned off.

After about 30 seconds the lights turned on with Taka, the Grunts and the Camerupt gone.

Ash lowered his guard, "This isn't good." Ash explained with Pikachu nodding in response.

Ash ran to the cell, unlocked it, opened it and allowed Cain to walk out, "You know, you don't have to be so serious, I was joking." Cain told Ash about the prince.

"You know Cain, I'm really not in the mood for any jokes right now." Ash told Ash making Pikachu nod in response.

Cain dropped the sly expression and replaced it with a serious expression and nodded as well, "I know. If that Camerupt causes that volcano to erupt, a lot of people are going to die. We have to get to Apophyll Academy and warn them!" Cain suggested making Ash nod in response before the pair ran out of the room.

* * *

The pair ran though the swamp, made it to the boat, Ash drove back to Apophyll Beach, ran along the sand and towards the Academy.

Once there, they saw a bunch of students and their Pokemon injured or in a state of panic, "Ash! Cain!" Victoria called out making the pair turn to her who saw her standing behind a rail.

"What happened?!" Cain asked.

"Team Meteor came through, the students tried to defeat them, but a guy named Taka and their boss defeated all of them without any trouble. Come inside!" Victoria answered as she ran inside the Academy with Ash and Cain following her to Kiki's room.

Cain and Ash explained Team Meteor's plan to use PULSE Camerupt to cause an eruption to destroy the Academy and everyone on it.

Victoria and Kiki were shocked and horrified by this, "This can't happen!" Victoria shouted.

"Agreed. If Apophyll Beach is destroyed Reborn City will be in danger as well." Kiki explained.

Ash turned to Kiki, "I don't mean to be rude but how? I mean Apophyll is here and Reborn City is over there." Ash said confused.

Kiki turned to Ash, "You see Ash, even though if Apophyll and Reborn are separated by a poisonous lake and even though we reject technology, these two are the same sides of the same coin. If one is destroyed it will destroy the other side." Kiki answered.

Ash nodded in response understanding, "I just hope that Cal can hold them off long enough for us to get there!" Kiki added on as she tried to walk but fell over and was caught by Ash.

"Sensei you can't move, trust us, we'll stop them. Come on guys." Victoria replied as she ran out with Cain following them.

Ash turned to Kiki, "Don't worry I promise you that I won't let your island and everyone you love be destroyed." Ash promised to Kiki as he guided her back to her hammock.

Kiki stared at him until she nodded in response, "Ok. Just be careful and look after Victoria." Kiki requested making Ash nod in response before he ran out of the room as well.

* * *

Ash ran towards Pyrous Mountain where he saw Cain, "Where's Victoria?" Ash asked.

"She went to get some supplies just in case." Cain answered making Ash nod in response.

They walked towards the cave where they saw a grunt standing outside of the entrance and leaning on the mountain, "Finally! I was getting bored!" Cain shouted as he released his Nidoking.

But the Grunt didn't response and just stared at them, Ash and Cain raised their right eyebrows, "Aren't you gonna release your Pokemon?" Cain asked.

"Nope. My orders are to stand guard and not let anyone though." The Grunt answered.

Cain nodded, "Ok. In that case Nidoking." Cain told Nidoking as he walked up to the Grunt, grabbed him and lifted him in the air

"HEY, HEY, HEY! LET ME GO!" The Grunt demanded.

"As you wish." Cain replied with a smirk, before Nidoking walked over to the edge, threw him off the cliff and landed on his stomach on a ledge.

The Grunt stood up and turned to the pair, "HEY!" The Grunt shouted.

"You said you were to stand guard. You never said where you had to stand." Cain told the Grunt before he turned to Ash.

"Are you coming?" Cain asked.

"I'll wait for Victoria you go on ahead." Ash answered making Cain nod in response before he returned Nidoking and ran into the cave.

After about 3 minutes of waiting, "ASH!" Victoria called out making Ash turn to her and saw her Pikachu on her shoulder.

"Hey Vicky." Ash greeted.

"Sorry I'm late! I had to get a few things." Victoria told Ash.

"Don't worry about it. But we should head up." Ash suggested making Victoria and both Pikachu's nod their heads in response and the pair ran inside the cave.

The pair battled Team Meteor Grunts which they defeated without too much trouble and soon they made their way to the top of the cave.

Ash and Victoria walked out of the cave and Ash was about to continue, "Hey Ash." Victoria called out making him turn to her.

"When you battled Cal. What did you think of him?" Victoria asked.

Ash stared at Victoria before he turned and looked at the distance, "I thought that he has a strong passion for battling, even though he didn't admit it. But in a way I saw myself in him due to being betrayed." Ash explained.

Victoria smiled, "I'm glad maybe when this is over, I'll . . ." Victoria said with a small blush making Ash turn and saw the blush.

"I-I'm sorry to you it must seem like I'm toying with you. Considering after everything that we've been through so far." Victoria admitted with guilt as she glanced down.

Ash smiled, "No, not at all Vicky." Ash replied making Victoria glanced back at him surprised by his response.

"I'm grateful for everything you've done for me. And yeah, I don't know much about love, but I do like you more than a friend." Ash confessed with his cheeks red a bit and scratching his right cheek with his right index finger.

Victoria's blush grew slightly when he said that, "But whether I'm your boyfriend or not, is entirely up to you. But even if you don't, it won't change the friendship we have." Ash finished with a smile.

Victoria's eyes widen a bit for she smiled warmly, "Ash, thank you." Victoria thanked as the pair hugged each other.

Both Pikachu were standing behind their trainers, they turned to each other with a smile, until Ash's Pikachu saw something white above him, looked up, "Pika!" Pikachu called while making Ash and Victoria broke their hug, turned to him and saw he's pointing up with Victoria's Pikachu looking where he is pointing.

Ash as well as Victoria turned in the direction where Ash's Pikachu is pointing, they saw an Absol standing on a cliff and looking down at them.

After about a minute Absol turned and jumped away, "An Absol. Something must've happened to Cal! Come on!" Victoria suggested making Ash nod in response as they ran to the top with their Pikachu's on their partners shoulders.

When they reached the top, they saw Cain, Cal, Taka and Solaris.

Cain and Taka are battling each other with Solaris watching behind Taka while Cal watched from the side.

Cain had Nidoking while Taka has Chatot out.

"Chatot use Chatter." Chatot started to speak loudly dealing damage to Nidoking's ears and when Chatot stopped Nidoking is confused.

"Baby snap out of it!" Cain shouted.

"Goodbye. Use Sky Attack." Chatot flew towards Nidoking as his body becomes surrounded by a light blue aura.

He slammed into Nidoking created an explosion. Cain turned away and covered his face with his arms.

When the light died down, Cain turned back, when the smoke died down it revealed Nidoking lying on his back, with his arms and legs spread out and unconscious.

"It seems teaching Chatot Sky Attack is very effective." Taka explained while looking up at Chatot who is flying above him.

Cain gritted his teeth and returned Nidoking and growled at the pair. Taka returned Chatot as Solaris walked in front, "How disappointing, it seems that you aren't the trainer I thought you were." Solaris told Cain disappointed by his skills.

Before Cain growled at them, "Cain!" Ash shouted making everyone turn and saw Ash and Victoria running towards them.

Victoria turned to Cal, who is surprised to see her, "Victoria!" Cal said surprised.

"Cal are you ok?! Did they defeat you already?!" Victoria asked in concern.

"Yeeah, you could say that . . ." Cal replied while glancing down and to the side.

Ash's eyes widen when he heard that, and narrowed his eyes at him in anger, "_You bastard_!" Ash yelled to himself.

"Sorry guys." Cain apologized gaining their attention.

"I tried to defeat them, but the dude in the scarf defeated me." Cain said as he walked back towards them.

"Don't worry, we'll handle the rest." Victoria replied as she turned to Solaris and Taka.

"I'm not going to let you destroy this island that I can call it home! I will stop you!" Victoria shouted as she stomped her right foot forward as she took out a Poke Ball in her right hand.

Taka walked up towards them until Solaris raised his right arm telling him to stop, "Don't, your Pokemon just battled so they'll need time to rest." Solaris told Taka.

"Yes father." Taka replied.

"Wait . . . Father?!" Victoria shouted in shock.

"This old dude is scarf's boy daddy?!" Cain shouted in shock as well, while Ash's expression didn't change because Taka already told him.

"Yes, I'm Taka's father and if really want to destroy the PULSE. I would do it quickly because-" Solaris gestured his left palm to the left making Ash, Victoria, Cain and the pair of Pikachu's turn and saw the Camerupt attached to a PULSE machine gathering energy.

"As you can see you don't have a lot of time. So, I would suggest that you either defeat me or your precious Academy will be destroyed." Solaris suggested.

"I do more than defeat you. I'll-" Victoria spoke as she walked towards him until Ash stopped her by raising his right arm, making Victoria turn to Ash and saw he has a serious expression on his face.

"Victoria this is an opponent that you should not battle. I'll battle him." Ash told Victoria shocking her.

"What are you talking about?! I'll battle him!" Victoria shouted.

"Victoria, trust me. I won't lose, and I promise that I'll stop the PULSE." Ash swore.

Victoria frowned a bit annoyed until she sighed in defeat, "I trust you Ash. Good luck and be careful." Victoria wished with a concern expression.

Ash nodded and walked towards Solaris until he was a few feet away from him.

"You must be quite confident if you think you can defeat me." Solaris told Ash.

"I will defeat, because I have something to fight for! So, for the sake of everyone of this island we'll defeat you!" Ash shouted as he pointed at Solaris with a serious expression on his face.

"PIKA!" Pikachu agreed with his cheeks sparking.

Solaris smirked evilly, "Well then, show me. Show me your determination!" Solaris shouted as all three glared at each other as a gust of wind started to blow making Solaris's coat, his and Ash's hair blow as well.

* * *

Author's Notes

Well another chapter done and dusted. The next chapter is going to good, so there's that to look forward to with some surprises.

But until then let me know what you've thought about this chapter and I'll see you later.

Bye.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: The Unthinkable – Ash vs Solaris**

**Warning Blood and Gore in this Chapter**

* * *

Ash and Solaris are starring at each other waiting their first choice.

"Heracross I choose you!" Ash shouted breaking the silence as Heracross appeared with a battle cry in the air before he landed on the ground.

"A Heracross huh? Interesting choice, go." Solaris said in a hard tone as he tossed an Ultra Ball and released a Tyranitar that roared when he appeared.

Ash, Pikachu and Victoria's eyes widen a bit when they saw his Pokemon before Ash and Pikachu narrowed their eyes, "_That's the Tyranitar. The one who hurt Amaria_." Ash thought to himself.

Tyranitar roared again as sand appeared beneath his feet, soon the sand flew around the area and created a Sandstorm.

"Heracross use Horn Attack!" Heracross opened his wings and flew towards Tyranitar with his horn glowing white.

"Fire Punch." Tyranitar's right fist became surrounded by fire.

As Heracross pushed his horn Tyranitar swung his right fist forwards. Both Pokemon slammed into each other, but Tyranitar easily overpowered, pushed him and send him flying.

"Heracross!" Ash shouted as Heracross recovered, opened his wings and flew in the air but getting buffered by the sand.

"Heracross use Hyper Beam!" Heracross gathered energy on top of his horn before he fired a black beam that headed towards Tyranitar.

"Block it." Tyranitar crossed his arms and shielded his face with his arms.

When the black beam collided with Tyranitar he uncrossed his arms destroying the attack.

"Hera/What!?" Heracross and Ash shouted in shock.

"Let me show you what a real Hyper Beam looks like." Solaris offered as Tyranitar opened his mouth and gathered energy into a black orb.

"Go!" Tyranitar fired the black beam in the air and collided with Heracross creating an explosion.

"HERACROSS!" Ash shouted in concern as he looked at the cloud of smoke.

Soon Heracross fell out of the smoke, crashed on the ground unconscious, with bruises and scrapes.

"_That was so fast_." Cain thought to himself in disbelief by how fast Solaris defeated one of Ash's Pokemon.

"_Come on Ash_." Victoria thought to herself.

Cal and Taka remained silent as they watch the battle with Taka leaning his back on a boulder.

"Thank you Heracross return." Ash returned Heracross before bringing out his second Poke Ball.

"Sneasel I choose you!" Sneasel appeared with sparkles and with his arms crossed.

"Sneasel use Icy Wind!" Sneasel opened his mouth and fired a gust of wind with light blue snow.

When the Icy Wind collided with Tyranitar, but he merely narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

When Sneasel stopped his attack Tyranitar's body was engulfed in a layer of white ice.

"Night Slash!" Sneasel created a purple energy blade in his right paw and dashed towards Tyranitar.

Sneasel leaped towards Tyranitar, swung his blade and slashed Tyranitar downwards, but Tyranitar merely glanced at Sneasel, "Grab him." Solaris ordered.

Tyranitar broke through the snow, raised his right arm and grabbed Sneasel's neck.

"Sneasel!" Ash shouted in concern as Sneasel tried to break free but failing.

"Superpower." Tyranitar roared as his body is surrounded by a brown lining and raised his right arm above his head.

Tyranitar roared louder as he swung his arm downwards, smashing Sneasel on the ground making dust stir around them.

"_SNEASEL_!" Sneasel shouted in pain as he was smashed into the ground.

"SNEASEL!" Ash shouted in concern.

Tyranitar lifted his right arm, as the dust settled revealing Sneasel lying in a crater unconscious as the sandstorm died down.

Everyone was shocked by this, "Just one move!" Victoria shouted in shock.

Cain gritted his teeth, "_I hate not being able to do anything!_" Cain thought to himself.

Ash returned Sneasel and turned to Solaris and Tyranitar, "_Their so strong, but I can't give up. I will defeat him_." Ash thought to himself as he took out a new Poke Ball.

"Sceptile I choose you!" Sceptile appeared with a battle cry.

"Sceptile use Leaf Blade!" The two leaves on each of Sceptile's arms glowed green before merging into one on each arm before dashing towards Tyranitar.

As Sceptile was running he cross the blades on top of each other.

"Block it."

Sceptile jumped up, swung his right blade downwards intending to hit Tyranitar but he merely raised his hands grabbing the attack.

"Dragon Pulse!" Sceptile opened his mouth and fired purple energy which turned into a dragon and slammed into Tyranitar point-blank, creating an explosion making Tyranitar grunt in pain, as he released his grip from Tyranitar and making him slide back.

Taka leaned forward a bit, surprised by the fact that one of his father's Pokemon grunted, "_I've never seen that happen before_." Taka thought to himself

"Sceptile Leaf Blade!" Sceptile extended his arms outwards and upwards, he landed on the ground, leaped towards Tyranitar, with Leaf Blade still active, swung his arms and slashed Tyranitar's chest making him grit his teeth in pain.

"Hyper Beam." Tyranitar turned to Sceptile, opened his mouth, gathered energy, formed a black orb and fired a black energy beam, slamming into Sceptile's chest making him shout in pain, cancelled the Leaf Blade, sending him crash into a boulder and reducing it to rubble.

Everyone turned to where Sceptile crashed, "Sceptile!" Ash shouted in concern.

After a bit the rubble started moving upwards, revealing Sceptile who is holding the twig in his right hand, he has scrapes, bruises all over his body and with a small trickle of body running down his mouth.

Sceptile wiped the blood from his mouth, placed the twig in his mouth, "SSSSCCCCEEEEEPPPPP!" Sceptile roared as his body surrounded by a green aura.

"Sceptile's Overgrow has activated." Cain said.

"But Sceptile can't keep going." Victoria added on.

"You good to go?" Ash asked making Sceptile turn to him and nod in determination.

Ash nodded and turned back to their opponents, "Sceptile use Leaf Blade!" Sceptile roared as the two leaves on each of his arms glowed bright green as they merged and grew bigger than the last one.

Sceptile vanished but reappeared in front of Tyranitar, swung around and slashed Tyranitar's chest pushing him back, "TTTTRRRRRYYYYYY!" Tyranitar shouted in pain as he is sliding back, surprising Taka while Solaris's eyes widen a bit.

"Alright Frenzy Plant!" Sceptile roared, as he raised his arms above his head, swung them downwards, slammed them on the ground making giant roots shoot up from the ground with green lining around them and headed towards Tyranitar.

Tyranitar stopped sliding, turned towards Sceptile only to see the Roots coming towards him and slammed into him creating an explosion with green shockwaves.

Solaris stared where Tyranitar got hit as the smoke died down revealing Tyranitar still standing but panting heavily.

"No way! How is it standing?!" Cain shouted in shock.

Victoria just watched in fear by the fact how strong this guy's Pokemon are.

Sceptile bent over ready for an attack as Tyranitar glared at him with his eyes twitching, until his eyes widen, as he started to fall backwards and landed on his back unconscious.

Solaris just stared at his unconscious Pokemon with his expression not changing.

"He did it!" Victoria shouted in joy.

"Yes!" Cain replied just as happy.

Taka was shocked, "_He defeated, one of father's Pokémon_." Taka thought to himself surprised, by the fact one of his father's Pokemon was defeated.

Cal was surprised as well.

Solaris said nothing, he just simply returned Tyranitar.

When he did that, he turned to Ash and Sceptile, "I must admit, I'm surprised, it's been a while since anyone defeated one of my Pokemon. It seems that I greatly underestimated you Ash." Solaris told Ash as he took out a new Poke Ball.

Ash lowered his head slightly, "But that's the last mistake I'll make. Go!" Solaris said as the Poke Ball released a Garchomp that appeared kneeling on the ground and with his eyes closed.

Soon Garchomp opened his eyes as he stood up and let out a loud roar, that was louder than Tyranitar's.

Ash's eyes widen a bit, "_That's the Garchomp that nearly killed me_." Ash thought to himself.

Ash turned to Sceptile who is glancing at him with his body still surrounded by a green aura and nodded his head at his trainer.

Ash nodded as well before they turned back to Solaris and Garchomp.

Ash and Sceptile waited for Garchomp to strike but Solaris didn't give any orders. Ash narrowed his eyes, "_Why isn't he moving_?" Ash thought to himself as Sceptile lowered his head slightly prepared in case anything happens.

But after a bit Solaris still didn't give any commands, "If you're not gonna move, then we will! Sceptile use Leaf Blade!"

Sceptile's two leaves glowed green, merged on his arms, grew and ran towards Garchomp.

Sceptile leaped towards Garchomp and was about to slash him, "Block it." Garchomp raised his right arm.

Sceptile slammed his Leaf Blade against Garchomp's right arm but Garchomp didn't even flinch by this, "Fire Fang."

Garchomp roared as swung his right arm outwards sending Sceptile flying.

Garchomp's jaw became engulfed in fire, he flew at lightning speed towards Sceptile and bit Sceptile's left arm creating an explosion.

Sceptile yell in pain, from the smoke and with fire coming from the smoke.

When the smoke died down it revealed Garchomp looking down at Sceptile who is lying on the ground unconscious and with a badly burnt left arm.

Ash gritted his teeth, "Thank you Sceptile take a good rest." Ash returned Sceptile brought out a new Poke Ball.

"Gardevoir I choose you!" Ash shouted as Gardevoir appeared and narrowed her eyes at Garchomp.

"Moonblast!" Gardevoir brought her hands next to each other, created a pink orb, flung her arms outwards, firing the orb as it flew towards Garchomp.

"Fire Fang." Garchomp opened his mouth with fire coming from it, when the orb came close enough, Garchomp slammed his mouth shut on the attack and created an explosion.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Garchomp unharmed as he opened his mouth, letting out a puff of smoke surprising Ash and Gardevoir.

"Is that all you got?" Solaris asked.

Ash and Gardevoir narrowed their eyes, "Thunder Punch!" Gardevoir turned to him confused as was everyone else.

Gardevoir saw the look in Ash's eyes, nodded, turned back to Garchomp, her right fist became surrounded by yellow electricity and ran towards Garchomp.

Gardevoir slammed her fist into Garchomp's stomach not dealing any damage and not even making him flinch, "_What was Ash thinking_?" Cain thought to himself.

"Moonblast!" Gardevoir reeled her left hand back as she created a pink sphere, pushed it forwards and slamming it into Garchomp, Gardevoir teleported away before the explosion.

"So that was his plan. To get close and then nail him with a Moonblast." Victoria said with a smile.

"I see, that was a good move." Cain replied with a smirk.

Ash, Pikachu and Gardevoir stared at smoke and when it died down it revealed Garchomp no longer standing there.

Ash, Gardevoir and Pikachu looked around trying to find Garchomp, "Fire Fang." Pikachu looked up and saw Garchomp flying towards them with fire coming out of his mouth.

"PIKA!" Pikachu shouted as he pointed up making everyone look up and saw Garchomp.

Garchomp bit Gardevoir's head, creating an explosion, "GARDEVOIR!" Ash shouted in concern.

When the smoke died down it revealed Garchomp's mouth still latched on Gardevoir's head.

He turned his head to the right before flinging to the front releasing Gardevoir from his jaw and landed in front of Ash.

Ash ran to Gardevoir, leaned her forwards to see that she is still breathing, but with a bite mark on her head with burn marks and unconscious.

Ash, Victoria and Cain are shocked beyond belief, "Did you honestly believe that I would fall for a silly little trick like that?" Solaris asked almost insulted.

"_Just one move, again_!" Cain thought to himself.

"_Everyone is counting on you Ash. I know you can win_!" Victoria thought to herself.

Ash growled before he turned to Gardevoir, "Thanks Gardevoir take a good rest." Ash returned Gardevoir as he turned to Pikachu.

"You're up buddy." Ash told Pikachu who nodded in response, jumped off Ash's shoulder and landed in front of Ash.

"Just how foolishly are you if think that a Pikachu can defeat my Garchomp?" Solaris asked almost insulted.

"I believe in Pikachu and I know he can defeat your Garchomp." Ash replied with determination.

"Suit yourself. Stone Edge." Garchomp raised his right claw before, he slammed it on the ground making blue boulders and headed towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu Quick Attack to get close!" Pikachu started running with his body leaving behind a white light.

He jumped on the tip of the boulder and continued to jump on them as he moved in closer, "Iron Tail!"

Pikachu jumped up from the final boulder, his tail glowed silver, swung around and slammed it on top of Garchomp's head.

Garchomp merely glanced at him unfazed by his attack, "Grab him."

"Quick Attack and circle him!" Garchomp was about to grab Pikachu but Pikachu jumped back with his white leaving behind a white light and started running around him in circles.

"So naïve. Earthquake." Garchomp raised his right foot, slammed it on the ground causing the ground to shake fiercely.

Pikachu lost his balance and fell over in front of Garchomp as he grunted in pain.

"Stone Edge." Garchomp slammed his right claw on the ground making blue boulders shot up from the ground, slammed under Pikachu's stomach sending him in the air.

"PIKA!" Pikachu shouted in pain.

"PIKACHU!" Ash shouted in concern as Victoria covered her hands over her mouth in horror, while tears are pouring out of her Pikachu's eyes at the sight.

"Dragon Rush." Garchomp flew towards as his body is surrounded by blue dragon energy.

"Iron Tail!" Pikachu opened his eyes, turned to Garchomp, his tail glowed silver and jumped up so that he was higher than Garchomp.

Pikachu did a backflip and swung it downwards as the two attacks collided with each other created an explosion.

Soon Pikachu fell out of the smoke, Ash ran to where Pikachu is falling, caught him and saw he is unconscious and badly injured.

"It seems that your belief in you Pikachu is misplaced." Solaris told Ash as he turned to Solaris and saw Garchomp flying down and landed in front of him looking unharmed.

Pikachu slowly woke up, turned to Ash and looked sadly at him, "Don't worry you did great." Ash told his partner with a reassuring smile, before he turned and walked towards Cain and Victoria.

"Victoria can you watch him." Ash requested.

Victoria nodded in response, "Of course." Victoria answered as Ash handed Pikachu to Victoria, before he turned and walked until he was in the same spot earlier.

Ash took out his final Poke Ball, "It's all on you. Infernape I choose you!" Ash shouted as Infernape appeared.

"Useless. Stone Edge." Garchomp slammed his right claw on the ground making blue boulder shot up from the ground and headed towards Infernape.

"Flare Blitz and then straight into Mach Punch!" Infernape slammed his right fist on the ground as his body was surrounded by orange fire flew forwards as the fire changed blue.

Infernape slammed into the Stone Edge and smashed his way through them.

When Infernape was in front of Garchomp, Infernape slammed into Garchomp making him slide back a bit, but he didn't grunt.

Infernape stopped his Flare Blitz, swung his fist upwards as it surrounded itself in a white aura, slammed it under Garchomp's chin and sending him in the air slightly.

"Dragon Rush." Garchomp flew upwards, once he was high enough, he turned downwards to Infernape with his body surrounded by a blue dragon aura and flew towards Infernape.

"Infernape Dig!" Infernape leaped forwards and dug a hole avoiding Garchomp and he slammed into the ground making dust stir around him.

Garchomp turned around and stared at the hole that Infernape dug, "Earthquake." Garchomp raised his right leg, slammed it on the ground making the ground shake fiercely and hurling Infernape out of the ground.

Infernape landed on his back in front of Ash still conscious.

Infernape slowly stood back on his feet and glared at Garchomp who looks unfazed and barely damaged.

"You good to continue?" Ash asked making Infernape nod in response.

"Then use Flare Blitz!" Infernape slammed his right fist on the ground as he was surrounded by fire before shooting himself towards Garchomp with the fire turning blue.

"Dragon Rush!" Garchomp roared as he was surrounded by blue dragon energy and leaped towards the incoming Infernape.

The two attacks collide but Garchomp overpowered Infernape making him crash into the ground.

"Infernape!" Ash shouted in concern as he ran towards him.

"How is this guy so strong?" Cain asked.

"Even Ash can't defeat him." Victoria said shocked.

As Garchomp landed in front of his trainer, Solaris turned to the PULSE machine who is nearly at maximum power, "Excellent. Camerupt will soon be ready and this island will become nothing more than a memory." Solaris said.

Ash helped Infernape to his feet. While Ash, Victoria, Cain, Infernape and both Pikachu's glared at him.

"Not if I can help it!" A familiar voice shouted making everyone turned and saw Kiki walking towards them.

"Sensei what are you doing here?! You should be resting!" Victoria shouted at her.

"I'm not about to let that abomination destroy this island, everything and everyone I love! Medicham guide me!" Kiki ignored her student and sent out her partner.

"You think you can stop the eruption with a Medicham?" Solaris asked.

"No, I can't. But what I can do is destroy the machine. Medicham Hi-Jump Kick!" Medicham's right knee glowed brown and jumped in the air.

"Stop her!" Solaris ordered someone.

Everyone saw Cal releasing his Magmortar. Medicham headed towards the machine.

"Catch it." Cal ordered.

Magmortar grabbed Medicham's left leg is his cannon-like arms shocking Cain, Victoria and Kiki while Ash narrowed his eyes at Cal.

"I knew it." Ash stated making everyone turn to Ash.

"You really are quite the observer Ash. I don't give you enough credit." Solaris told the Kanto born trainer.

Victoria turned back to Cal, "Cal you're betraying us?!" Victoria asked shocked hoping this wasn't true.

But to her shock Cal turned his head away from her with his hair shadowing his eyes, "I'm sorry Victoria, I'm not who you think I am. But then again, I did make it a habit not showing my true nature." Cal answered.

That made Victoria's eyes wide open in shock and horror as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Cal dispose of it." Solaris ordered while referring to Medicham.

"Cal don't." Kiki begged with some tears coming from her own eyes.

"I'm sorry sen- no Kiki. Get rid of it." Cal replied in regret, as Magmortar spun around, towards the lava, threw Medicham into the volcano, head first killing her in an instance, before she sank into the lava and erased her from this world.

Victoria, Ash, Cain, Kiki, both Pikachu's and Infernape are shocked by what they just saw.

"And all those who stand in Team Meteor's way will be killed." Solaris explained making everyone turn to him.

"Garchomp. Execute." Solaris ordered as Garchomp turned from Infernape, leaped towards Kiki, landed in front of her and stared down at her with a death glare.

Ash eyes wide open in horror, as his pupils started to shake when he saw this, "_This is_." Ash thought to himself.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Ash turned off the third monitor making one light turn on above him. He saw a Garchomp slicing a woman's head off killing her as she fell over and landed in my own pool of blood._

* * *

**Flashback end**

"_I was right Kiki was the one I saw and it's about to come true!_ _No! I can't let that happen! Victoria will be crushed!_" Ash shouted to himself as he started to run towards Kiki as Garchomp raised his right claw.

"KIKKKIIIII!" Ash shouted as he raised his left arm and as Garchomp swung his claw down.

**SHINK!**

. . .

. . .

Cain and Cal were shocked by this with their eyes wide open. Both Pikachu's are in a state of horror with Victoria holding her hands over her mouth in shock and horror.

But none was more shocked then Kiki who Ash pushed out of the way just in time, but his left arm got chopped off and a cut wound is running down from the top of his left shoulder to his bottom right stomach and making blood splatter where he got cut.

"I . . . made . . . i-" Ash whispered loud enough for Kiki to hear, before he fell to the ground lying in his own blood.

"AAAASSSSSSHHHHHHH!" Cain shouted for the first time in a male voice.

"NNNNNOOOO! AAASSSHHH!" Victoria screamed in horror.

"PIKA! PIKA! PIKA!" Pikachu shouted as he jumped from Victoria's grip and ran to his trainer with Cain and Victoria following him.

Victoria bent down and shook Ash trying to wake him up, "Come on Ash! Wake up! You can't die here! You just can't!" Victoria shouted with tears pouring from her face.

Kiki is starring at Ash in shock state with her mouth as well as her eyes wide open and with tears starting to fall from her eyes.

Infernape saw the whole event in horror with his eyes wide open and his pupils shaking.

* * *

**Scene Change**

Infernape standing in a black empty space, looking down with his eyes shadowed, as events of everything that has happened since he met Ash played in black and white.

Ash offering him new family and to get stronger when he was a Chimchar, helping him during his Blaze as a Chimchar, evolving into Monferno after he defeated Paul's Ursaring, helping him when his Blaze took over as Monferno, evolving into Infernape to save Paul's Electabuzz, defeating Volkner's Luxray, defeating Paul's Electivire in the Sinnoh League and winning so many battles with Ash.

"_Infernape you know I believe in you_." Ash told Infernape during his battle against Volkner when he lost control because of his Blaze.

Infernape started to growl, with his teeth gritting against each other, as he clasped his fists very tight, the fire crown grew and soon his whole body was surrounded by a red aura before the whole scene became black.

* * *

**Back on top of the Volcano**

"I didn't see that coming. I guess he really was trying to play the hero. But, to no avail." Solaris explained slightly annoyed that Ash got in the way.

"HEY!" Cal shouted making Solaris and Taka turn to see a furious Cal.

"You were going to kill Kiki!" Cal shouted.

"Of course, she got in the way. But this works as well. That boy interfering with Team Meteor's plan, so this works just as well and maybe even better." Solaris answered as he turned to everyone who are around Ash.

That snapped something inside of Pikachu making him flinch in anger while Victoria's eyes widen when he heard that.

"That wasn't what we agreed!" Cal shouted.

"You are aware that she along with everyone else on this island will die, so why not speed up the process." Solaris replied unfazed by Cal while glancing at him.

"You know what, I'm out! I'm not destroying this island that Kiki loves!" Cal shouted.

"Says the trainer who just ordered to throw her partner into a volcano." Taka replied as he was about to turn to Ash until he saw something else, that made stop in his place and his eyes widen at the sight.

"You're nothing like your brother. You're too weak to do anything." Solaris told Cal not noticing what caught Taka's attention.

"DON'T YOU . . ." Cal shouted before he looked down and fell to his knees.

"You're right I'm weak. I was lost alone, I wanted to die. But Kiki taught me the values of life, she taught me how to feel love again." Cal explained with tears coming from his face.

"Fa-Father?" Taka said a bit scared trying to get his attention.

"Not now." Solaris replied.

Kiki was watching the scene between Cal and Solaris while Victoria's hair shadowed her eyes as she was holding Ash in her arms, "And yet I destroyed her trust by taking something she loves." Cal said.

"Then why?" Victoria whispered but loud enough for everyone to hear her, making Cal and Solaris turn to her.

"Why? . . . WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!" Victoria shouted as she stood up and turned to Cal angry, with her eyes red and tears pouring out of her eyes.

Cal and Kiki were shocked by Victoria's attitude. They've never seen her like this before, "WHY DID YOU SIDE WITH THEM?! DID ME, SENSEI OR ANYONE ON THIS ISLAND MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?!" Victoria demanded in fury, shocking Kiki and Cal greatly, due to the fact that they've never seen her like this before.

"Father." Taka tried again a bit louder while he kept his gaze on what caught his attention.

"He wanted to get stronger and to show that he was the better sibling then his brother. But in the end, he's just as pathetic as his brother informed." Solaris answered ignoring Taka with Cal turning away.

"_Informed_?" Cain thought to himself.

This shocked Victoria and Kiki, "Garchomp finish this." Solaris ordered making Garchomp nod in response and prepared to strike again.

Ash's Pikachu got in front of Garchomp, "PPIIKKAA!" Pikachu shouted ready to defend Ash as his cheeks sparking like crazy with Victoria's Pikachu joining him.

"FATHER!" Taka shouted.

"WHAT?!" He asked as he turned to his son annoyed.

"Look." He pointed to the right making Solaris turn to where he's pointing, and his eyes widen a bit at the sight.

Garchomp turned his head as well and soon followed by everyone and their eyes wide open by what they saw.

Infernape was on his hands and feet, looking down making his eyes shadowed, an aura is around him that was red as blood, his fists were clasped so hard that blood is coming from them, he was gritting his teeth together while growling loudly, the fire crown on his head is growing.

"What the?" Solaris asked.

Infernape looked up, allowing everyone to see Infernape's eyes are glowing red so much that you barely see his pupils, with a face that's ready to kill, "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Infernape roared as a giant white pillar shot in the air before it was replaced by an even bigger pillar of fire that was almost as big as a volcano eruption.

Everyone, even Solaris and Garchomp shielded themselves with their arms by the power and the heat Infernape is producing.

* * *

Everyone at Apophyll Academy saw the pillar and are scarred by this, "W-what is that?" A female student asked.

"I-I-I don't know." A male Teacher answered not sure himself.

* * *

Fern was walking around in Obsidia Ward.

He noticed a light, making him turn and saw a pillar of fire the sky across the ocean, "What the hell?" Fern asked.

* * *

Ame was heading back towards the Grand Hall until she saw a light making her turn to see the pillar of fire in the sky.

"That's coming from-" Ame said until her eyes wide open before she ran to the Grand Hall.

* * *

Julia, Florinia and Amaria were hanging out and talking to each other until they saw the fire pillar, "Curious: What is that?" Florinia asked a bit scared by this.

"I don't know. But I don't like." Julia answered scared as well.

"Neither do I." Amaria added on just as scared.

* * *

Shade was standing on top of the Abandoned Power Plant looking at the pillar of fire with his coat being blown by the wind, "You . . . defied . . . destiny." He merely stated in an emotionless tone but with anger to it.

* * *

**Meanwhile Outside of Reborn **

**Kalos**

Two black and green dog-like Pokemon are running on the ground with a blue Pokemon behind them keeping up with them.

The Blue Pokemon felt something shocked him, making stopped running kneeled down and panting heavily.

The two green and black Pokemon turned to see the blue Pokemon kneeling, "_Greninja? What's wrong_?" One of them asked.

Greninja turned to them, _"I . . . I think . . . something's happened to . . . Ash_." Greninja replied.

The two green and black Pokemon turned to each other concerned before all three turned to the sky concerned by this.

* * *

**In Alola**

Delia was unpacking her belongings from the boxes

After Lillie told Lusamine what happened, she was furious by the fact that people would even consider betraying the young trainer and was happy when her daughter told her that Delia wants to move to Alola.

Lusamine arranged the moving workers and got her a small house that was near Professor's Kukui and Burnet and told them what happened, and they weren't happy about it either. **(The house that you start out in Pokemon Sun and Moon)**

The move happened very quick and, in a few days, she was living in her new house. She is currently unpacking some of the smaller items.

Suddenly she heard glass smashing. Delia walked towards the sound and saw a photo had fallen off the shelf.

"Oh dear." Delia said as she walked up to the photo, bent down and picked it up making some glass fall out of the frame.

She turned it, so the picture was facing her and saw the broken glass is around her son.

Delia turned to the window and stared at the sky, "Please be safe Ash." Delia said out loud.

* * *

**Back in Reborn**

Cain, Victoria, Kiki, Cal and Pikachu are scared and sweating like crazy by this.

Taka has his mouth wide open and scared by how much power Infernape is giving off.

Solaris narrowed his eyes, he isn't showing any worried expressions, but a few beads of sweat rolled down his face.

The camera turns to a close on Infernape's face with him growling and gritting his teeth as the camera slowly moves to the right before the screen faded into black.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Hatred and Regret**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and I didn't create Pokemon Reborn**

* * *

**Warning: Some Blood and Gore**

* * *

Everyone is starring at Infernape who is growling at them with the red aura as well as the fire crown growing, "Wh-what's up with I-Infernape?" Victoria asked terrified by how Infernape's acting as she took a step back and away from him.

"I-I don't know. I-I've never seen or felt so much power coming from a Pokemon." Kiki answered scared herself.

"He's making me want to hide under a bed." Cain added on terrified and sweating a bit.

"IIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN!" Infernape roared as he reared his head back before snapping it forward firing a Flamethrower, but it was in the form of an orange and yellow beam.

"GET DOWN!" Kiki shouted as everyone bent down so that they are lying on the ground and avoided the Flamethrower.

The Beam moved to the right making Solaris, Taka, Cal, Garchomp and Magmortar bent down as well and avoided the beam.

The beam moved to the right slicing boulders in half and making them melt. The beam soon collided with the PULSE Machine as well as Camerupt and created an explosion.

Soon Infernape stopped his attack, "THE PULSE!" Solaris shouted as everyone turned, when the smoke cleared it revealed literally nothing, as if the machine and Camerupt were erased from existence.

"P-P-Please tell me, I-I did not just see that." Cain shuttered scared as he slowly stood back on his feet.

"Ok, I-I won't." Victoria replied as she stood back up and soon Kiki followed as well.

Solaris, Taka and Cal are shocked beyond the point before they turned back to Infernape who is growling at them.

"T-That Infernape just destroyed the PULSE _and_ the Camerupt with it." Taka explained as he took a few steps backwards in fear.

Solaris gritted his teeth, "Indeed. And now he'll pay. Garchomp Dragon Rush!"

"GGGAAAARRRR!" Garchomp roared as he leaped forward and flew towards Infernape as his body became surrounded by blue dragon energy.

Infernape glanced towards Garchomp, he raised his right fist, as it surrounded itself in a white light, when Garchomp was about to slam into Infernape, he swung his right fist lightning fast, slamming under Garchomp's chin, smashed through Garchomp's Dragon Rush and sending him high in the sky as he grunted in pain.

Everyone was shocked by this, even Solaris by the fact Infernape stopped Garchomp dead in his track when before he couldn't do anything against the Sinnoh Pseudo legendary.

Infernape roared as he slammed his right fist on the ground, before he leaped up towards Garchomp, leaving behind a small crater as his body surrounded by blue as well as white fire and flew like a meteor.

He flew above Garchomp, made a faced downward at Garchomp, flew towards him, slammed into Garchomp's chest making him shout in pain, Infernape slammed him on the ground and created an explosion.

Everyone turned away by the explosion, when the smoke died down everyone turned back and saw Garchomp lying in a small crater with Infernape standing over him, casting a death glare and still growling.

"IIIIIINNNNNN!" Infernape roared as he raised his right fist, as both of his fists surrounded by a white light.

He swung his right arm on Garchomp's chest as he raised his left fist, "GGGGAAAAARRRRR!" Garchomp roared in pain as his eyes shot wide open.

As Infernape pulled his right fist away, he swung his left fist into Garchomp's chest making him grunt in pain and he continued this without any sign of stopping.

Victoria and both Pikachu's turned away, unable to watch this. Solaris growled at this and took out an Ultra Ball, "Gyarados Hydro Pump!" Solaris's Gyarados appeared, before he reared his head back, then snapping it forward and fired a blast of water from his mouth.

When the Hydro Pump was about to collide with Infernape he vanished making the Hydro Pump hit a boulder.

"What the?!" Solaris shouted.

When Gyarados stopped his attack, Infernape appeared in front of his face with his Mach Punch still in effect.

"IIIIIINNNNNN!" Infernape roared as he slammed his fist into Gyarados's face making him roar in pain before Infernape pushed him and send him flying and crashed behind Solaris.

Everyone just stared at Gyarados who is barely struggling to get up, "W-where did th-this power come from?!" Taka asked.

No one answered him as Infernape landed, before he leaped towards Gyarados with his body now surrounded by blue and white fire.

Infernape slammed into Gyarados creating an explosion with blue and white shockwaves flying from it and making everyone cover or turn away to protect themselves.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Gyarados unconscious and scorch marks all over his body. Infernape is glaring at Solaris and growling even more.

Everyone is shocked by this, "N-no way . . ." Taka said in disbelief by the fact that his father's Pokemon was defeated so easily when it had the type advantage.

Infernape turned to Taka who step away fearfully, before Infernape dashed towards him with his fist surrounded by a white aura.

"Everyone attack!" Solaris shouted as he released a Staraptor, a Scizor and an Excadrill.

Staraptor flapped her wings hard and fired light blue sawblades. Scizor opened his pincers and fired a silver beam from each of them before they merged into one. Excadrill brought his blade-like hands next to each other created a blue sphere in between them, before he threw it.

Infernape saw the attacks heading his way, soon his body was surrounded by blue and white fire and leaped towards them.

Infernape and Solaris's attacks slammed into other, which created a massive explosion and a strong gust of wind making everyone turn away by the force.

Soon Infernape was sent flying, crashed into a boulder and buried him in rubble.

Solaris returned all of his Pokemon and turned to Taka, "Retreat!" Solaris ordered making Taka nod his head in response.

The pair ran towards a cliff, jumped over the edge and slid down the edge out of sight.

Soon when they left everyone remaining turned to where Infernape got buried, they watched the spot for a bit and waited for something to happen, but nothing happened.

"D-Do you think Infernape got knocked out?" Cain asked.

"IIIIINNNNN!" Infernape roared as a fire pillar shot up from where he was, which caused the rubble to melt into nothing, revealing him on his feet and looking up.

"You just had to ask." Victoria replied without looking at him.

Soon Infernape looked straight with him panting heavily, but with the fire-crown not dying down, he didn't see Solaris, Taka or Garchomp. He glanced to the right where he saw Cal and Magmortar starring at him, Cal was nervous while Magmortar was in a battle stance. Infernape then glanced to the left and saw Cain, Victoria, Kiki and both Pikachu all scared and anxious about what will he do.

Infernape glanced down and saw his trainer lying on the ground with Cain, Victoria and Kiki around him.

Infernape growled louder as he fully turned to left, reared his head back and fired an orange and yellow beam in their direction.

Everyone ducked down avoided the attack, "What the hell is he doing?! We're on his side!" Cain shouted.

"His rage has blinded him! He's not thinking straight!" Kiki shouted.

Cal turned towards Infernape, "Magmortar use Thunderbolt!" Magmortar fired a yellow lightning bolt form his left cannon arm.

It slammed into Infernape making him screech in pain stopping Infernape from attacking further.

Cain, Victoria and Kiki turned to Cal in surprised. Soon Magmortar stopped his attack. Infernape looked down a bit, his growling seemed to have been lowered and with his body now paralyzed.

Infernape slowly turned his head facing Cal and Magmortar, dashed from his spot leaving a small crater from underneath where his feet were, as his right fist surrounded by a white light.

He slammed his Mach Punch into Magmortar's stomach making him cough up saliva, Infernape pushed him sending him flying and crashed into a boulder.

Infernape slowly turned his head towards Cal. Infernape slowly walked towards him, making Cal walk backwards in fear, until he stopped by the edge of the cliff that leads down into the lava.

Cal looked down at the lava, before turning back at Infernape and saw his murderous expression while growling.

Kiki jumped from where she was with five Poke Balls in her hands, "Everyone stop Infernape!" Kiki shouted as the rest of her Pokemon appeared, tackled Infernape to the ground and restrained him.

Machamp, held his right arm, Lucario, held his left, Gallade held his left leg, Toxicroak held his right leg and Hitmonlee held his head.

Infernape tried to free himself by tossing and turning as well as roaring but was unsuccessful.

Suddenly Infernape roared louder than before as his body was surrounded by an orange fire sending all of Kiki's Pokemon flying and crash on the ground or against boulders.

Infernape, flew in the air with the fire changing into blue, before he came back down, he crashed into the ground creating a crater, created a strong blast of wind making everyone turn away by the wind.

When the dust cleared it revealed Infernape, he turned his head towards Kiki making her flinch in fear and took a few steps back.

Infernape slowly walked towards Kiki as he continued to growl and with his fire crown huge. Victoria, Cain and both Pikachu's ran in front of Kiki in a battle stance, with Victoria ready to fight Infernape.

When Infernape was a few feet away from them, Infernape raised his right which is surrounded by a white light, swung it forwards ready to hit anyone.

"INFERNAPE!" A voice shouted making Infernape stop where he was as everyone turned to the source and saw Ash wake panting, with blood rushing out of his left shoulder, his right eye closed and leaning against a boulder.

"ASH!" Cain, Victoria, Cal and Kiki shouted in shock by the fact he's still alive.

"PIKA!" Ash's Pikachu shouted as well.

Infernape turned and slowly walked towards Ash with his Blaze not showing any sign of dropping.

Victoria saw this and was terrified for Ash, "Ash get away! He'll kill you!" Victoria screamed in concern.

"N-no, h-he (Pant) won't." Ash replied softly but just loud enough for them to hear him.

He stood straight while holding his right arm over his left shoulder and opened his right eye.

Infernape continued to walk towards Ash as he continued to growl. When Infernape was in front of Ash. Ash smiled, "I-Infernape (Pant) y-you k-know I (Pant) be-believe in you." Ash told Infernape as he raised his right hand and moved it towards Infernape.

Infernape just stood there while breathing heavily and growling, but he didn't stop Ash's advance.

Victoria and Cain were worried because Ash is going to get himself kill. Victoria was about to run towards them but was stopped when Kiki placed her right arm on her shoulder.

Victoria turned to her sensei and saw her shaking her head.

Victoria turned back to Ash still worried.

Ash placed his right hand on Infernape's left cheek with his smile never leaving. Soon Infernape's breathing started to slow down, after a bit he slowly closed his eyes, as he did the fire crown started to shrink, once it was back to its normal size, Infernape's eyes slowly fluttered opened revealing them without the red aura and turned to Ash.

"_In, Infernape_?" Infernape asked confused and tired.

Ash sighed, "Th-thank (Pant) go-goodness yo-your ba-" Ash's eyes closed and started to lean forward and became unconscious.

Infernape saw this and his eyes shot wide open, "_In_!" Infernape shouted as he caught Ash.

"Ash!" Victoria shouted as she, Cain, Kiki and both Pikachu ran up to them.

"_PIKA PI_!" Ash's Pikachu shouted in concern as well.

Infernape turned to them and everyone saw Infernape's eyes are normal again.

Kiki examined the unconscious trainer, "He's losing a lot of blood, we need to get him back to the academy now!" Kiki told the group making everyone nod in response.

As Victoria grabbed Ash, Infernape dropped on his knees before he fell on the ground on his stomach and became unconscious.

"Great. That's all we need." Cain said with sarcasm. Kiki reached for Infernape's Poke Ball, returned him, she turned to her Pokemon and returned all of them.

Kiki turned to Cain, "Help me." Kiki told Cian making him nod in response.

Cain hosted Ash on Kiki's back as they ran back to the academy with Ash's Pikachu following them.

Victoria was about to follow them, "Victoria!" Cal shouted making Victoria narrowed her eyes, slowly turned to Cal and glared at him.

She saw Cal with a regret expression, "I never meant for any of this to happen. Believe me." Cal pleaded.

Victoria narrowed her eyes even more, "Tell that to Ash." Victoria replied in a cold tone making Cal flinch by this.

"My best friend could die, you worked with Team Meteor, you killed Sensei's partner! AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO SAY, THAT YOU NEVER WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN!" Victoria shouted with tears falling from her eyes.

Cal looked down ashamed, "I'm sorry." Cal apologized as he swung his right arm, as he released something from his hand and it flew towards Victoria.

She caught it and turned to it revealing it to be Ash's Z-Ring with blood stains on it.

Victoria turned to Cal, only to see that he released his Charizard, hopped on his back and flew away.

Victoria merely watched Cal flew away, "_Pika, pi_?" Her Pikachu asked in a worried tone.

Victoria turned to her Pikachu, "Come on." Victoria replied as she ran away hoping to catch up with the others.

* * *

Soon Victoria caught up with the others and they all ran to the Academy where the students and other teachers saw the group.

"Get every Medical pack NOW!" Kiki shouted as everyone nodded.

Soon a doctor and a nurse ran up to them with a bed, Kiki laid Ash on it as the nurse pushed him inside the school, "What the hell happened to him?!" A doctor asked.

"He was slashed by a Garchomp." Kiki answered.

"How is he still alive?!" A nurse asked.

They ran inside to the infirmary, laid Ash on the bed and started to get him stable.

Kiki turned to Victoria and Cain, "Stay here." Kiki told the pair making them nod in response.

Kiki ran inside as Victoria, took Ash's Pokemon to Nurse Joy to get them healed, who was shocked when she saw the state of them and began healing them.

Victoria came back outside the infirmary with Cain waiting and the pair stood outside waiting.

* * *

After about 10 minutes they heard a whirling. Victoria and Cain ran outside and saw a helicopter descending with Ame standing on the legs while holding a handle with a serious expression on her face.

When the helicopter landed Ame jumped off, with Cain and Victoria starring at her, "What happened?! What was that pillar of fire that shot here!" Ame demanded to know.

Victoria and Cain were surprised, "Wait . . . You saw that!?" Cain asked.

"I did I see it? The whole city saw it! So, what . . . happened." Ame demanded to know.

Victoria took a step forward, "You may want to follow us." Victoria told Ame as she ran back to the academy with Cain and Ame following her.

When they got inside, Victoria gestured Ame to go inside, which she did and her eyes wide open in horror but what she saw.

Kiki saw Ame and walked up to her, "Hello Ame." Kiki greeted Ame.

Ame turned to Kiki, "Kiki, what the hell happened to Ash?!" Ame asked in shock.

Kiki sighed as she glanced down before glancing back at Ame and her a quick summery of what happened.

After Kiki was done explaining Ame was shocked down to the core. Soon her expression turned serious as she narrowed her eyes, she pulled out her phone and call the hospital.

* * *

After about 20 minutes, another Helicopter landed with a doctor and a nurse ran towards the academy with some equipment.

Ame explained what happened and as the mainland doctor and nurse helped the Apophyll Doctor's to stabilize Ash.

Nurse Joy had finished stabilizing Ash's Pokemon and are now on healing beds with glass around them, sleeping and is now helping the student's Pokemon that were injured during the fight.

Victoria, Cain, Kiki and Ame are waiting outside waiting to hear Ash's condition.

After about an hour and a half, the mainland doctor and nurse came out making everyone turn to them, "Doctor, how is he?" Victoria asked the doctor with tears falling from her eyes.

The doctor sighed, "He lost a lot of blood. It was a miracle that he's alive at all. We did manage to stop the bleeding, then we did a Blood Transfusions, which managed to stabilize him and after a long rest he'll be okay." Doctor answered.

Everyone sighed in relief, while Victoria wiped the tears from her eyes, "Thank Arceus." Victoria said in relief, with Cain giving a small smile.

Victoria turned to the doctor, "Can I go see him?" Victoria asked.

"Sure, but only one guest." The doctor replied making everyone nod in response as Victoria walked in and saw Ash lying on the bed asleep who has wires attached to him from the machines and with a mechanical ventilator to help with his breathing.

Victoria stared sadly at Ash with new tears falling from her eyes again and looked down, "(Sob) I'm so (Sob) so-sorry (Sob) Ash." Victoria apologized between sobs as she got on her knees, grabbed his right hand and she leaned her forehead on it.

* * *

Outside Kiki and Cain were telling Ame what happened on the mountain in full detail this time, "So what you're telling me is that, that huge pillar of fire wasn't caused by the volcano, but by Ash's Infernape?" Ame asked.

The pair nodded in response, "I've never seen anything like that before. It was as if Infernape had been taken over by a demon." Cain explained and remembered the look in Infernape's eyes and his expression.

"I've seen hatred in a lot of people and Pokemon before, but none of that can compare to what I saw today." Kiki added on.

Ame looked down for a bit, until he turned back to the pair, "Where is Infernape?" Ame asked in a serious tone.

Ame and Kiki walked towards the Pokemon centre. Nurse Joy saw the pair, "Hello Kiki. What can I do for you?" Nurse Joy asked as she is finished wrapping bandage around a Hitmonchan.

"Where are Ash's Pokemon?" Kiki asked.

"They are in the back, why?" Joy asked.

"We need to see them, particularly his Infernape." Ame replied.

Joy nodded, "Sure follow me." Joy replied as she walked through a door leading to a surgery room.

Once they were inside Nurse Joy's eyes widen, "Huh!?" Joy asked shocked.

Kiki and Ame saw 6 beds but only five Pokemon on them, with Infernape not lying on his

"Where is he?" Ame asked.

"I-I don't know! He shouldn't be even be awake let along walking!" Joy shouted.

Kiki released her Lucario, "Can you find Infernape?" Kiki asked making Lucario nod in response.

Lucario closed her eyes as the appendages raised as she tried to find Infernape's aura.

After about a minute, Lucario's appendages dropped as she opened her eyes, "You found him?" Kiki asked making Lucario nod in response as she walked away with Ame and Kiki following her.

* * *

After about 5 minutes they heard a smashing sound, they ran towards the sound until they saw Infernape, who has bandages wrapped around his right leg and smashing his head on a wall making a trail of blood coming from where he's hitting.

Kiki and Ame can feel the amount of regret that is coming from him, "Stay here." Kiki said as she walked towards Infernape.

Infernape heard footsteps approaching him, Infernape turned and saw Kiki walking towards him.

Infernape turned back at the wall, "You know getting angry at yourself for failing to protect someone close to you is normal." Kiki told Infernape making him glance at her.

Kiki smiled, "I can see that you hold a great amount of love for Ash and I'm sorry, because of me he got hurt." Kiki apologized.

Infernape fully turned his head towards her. Kiki sat down on the sand, with her legs crossed making Infernape follow suit, "It's learning how to channel your rage is the way to defeat your inner demon." Kiki explained.

Infernape glanced down, "Let me show you how to channel your rage, so you can defeat your inner demon." Kiki offered making Infernape glanced back at Kiki and nodded his head.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Solaris is watching his Garchomp and Gyarados from behind window. Garchomp as well as Gyarados are lying on a separate medical bed sleeping, breathing deeply, Garchomp has a bruised chest and burnt marks all over his body, while Gyarados has a bruised face as well as burnt marks all over his body as well.

Solaris watched as Meteor Doctors wrapped bandages over Garchomp's chest, arms and legs while others wrapped bandages around Gyarados's face and parts of his body that were more injured.

Solaris narrowed his eyes showing complete rage, "That Infernape . . . he'll pay for this." Solaris swore with rage.

Soon a door opened behind Solaris making Solaris turn and saw a silhouette of a person who looks like a woman with emerald eyes who is shooting a death glare, "What . . . happened?" She asked in a cold and furious tone.

Solaris stared at her for a bit, "You see . . ." Solaris answered as the screen went black.

* * *

Author's Notes

I should apologize about not warning about what was going to happen last chapter about the blood and Gore, but i will update it so that it will have a warning.

So other then that let me know what you've thought and I'll see you next time.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: A Confession **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon nor did I make Pokemon Reborn**

* * *

Ash is lying on the bed in the medical room at Apophyll Academy, with a machine going _beep, beep, beep_ as it tracked his heart rate.

Soon Ash's eyes started to flutter slowly until they opened, "Arrrgghhh. Where . . . where I'm I?" Ash groaned as he sat up from the bed, looked around and saw he was in a wooden structure.

He turned and saw Victoria who is lying her head on the right side of Ash's bed fast alseep.

Victoria felt movement under her head, she turned and when she saw Ash awake, her eyes shot wide open and sat straight up while looking at him.

Ash turned to Victoria and smiled, "Hey Vicky." Ash greeted with a smile.

Victoria placed her hands over her mouth as tears flowed out of her eyes, pounced at him and engulfed him in a hug as she cried on his chest.

Ash flinched in pain, but he ignored it when he heard Victoria crying. Ash smiled and returned the hug.

After a bit the pair broke the hug and suddenly Victoria pushed her lips against his with her eyes closed.

Ash's eyes wide open and his while whole face turned red so much that steam is coming from the top of his head. After about 30 seconds, Victoria broke apart, slowly opened her eyes and looked to Ash who is still beat red and shocked.

Victoria still had tears flowing out of her eyes, "You idiot! D-do you have any idea how worried I was when you did that?! You . . . I thought you were going to die!" Victoria shouted as she gently pounded Ash's chest.

Ash didn't feel embarrassed anymore, frowned a bit and turned to the right, "I wasn't about to let the one person you look up to and see as a mother killed in front of you." Ash answered.

Victoria's eyes widen a bit when she heard that, turned to him as she stopped pounding his chest, she smiled warmly at him and with a small blush on her cheeks. She placed her right hand on Ash's, making Ash turn to her and saw her smiling.

"I really appreciate you considering my feelings Ash, I really do." Victoria thanked Ash.

Ash smiled until a thought came to him, "How long was I out?" Ash asked.

Victoria frowned, "You were out for two days." Victoria answered.

Ash nodded in response, until his eyes widen, "Wait! What happened at Pyrous Mountain?! Was the PULSE destroyed?! What happened to Solaris, Taka and Cal?!" Ash asked.

Victoria turned to a serious look, "The PULSE was destroyed causing Solaris and Taka to retreat and Cal left shortly after that." Victoria answered.

Ash sighed in relief, with his eyes closed. Suddenly he felt something strapped on his left shoulder, he turned to his left, pulled the sheets off his left arm and what he saw caused his eyes and mouth to wide open in shock.

It was a mechanical arm with his Z-Ring and a Key Stone attached to the wrist. The Key Stone is attached on the wrist while the Z-Ring is slightly lower, "Wh-what?" Ash whispered in shock, but loud enough for Victoria to hear

Victoria frowned with more tears coming from her eyes, "Solaris's Garchomp sliced your arm off, when you saved sensei and we couldn't find it. So, Ame called in some technical people and gave you that arm." Victoria explained in sadness.

Ash's mouth is still open, looked at the arm, before he closed it, lowered his eye lids and turned to Victoria, "Remind me to thank Ame when I see her again." Ash told Victoria making her nod in response.

"Who destroyed the PULSE?" Ash asked.

Victoria stared at Ash for a bit, "Your Infernape." Victoria answered a bit in fear.

Ash narrowed his eyes slightly when he heard the amount of fear in Victoria's answer, "What happened?" Ash asked not too seriously.

"You don't remember?" Victoria asked making Ash shake his head telling her 'No'.

Victoria stared at Ash as if she's trying to find the right words, "Solaris was about to order his Garchomp to finish you off, but Taka saw something making all of us turn and saw Infernape with a look that was like . . . it was like that he wanted to kill everyone and destroy everything around him." Victoria answered.

Ash was surprised but understood what caused that, "Ash what was that power?" Victoria asked.

Ash glanced down trying to find the right words, before he glanced at Victoria again, "That was Infernape's Blaze." Ash answered.

Victoria's eyes widen, "Blaze? I've seen Pokemon when Blaze is activated, but it nothing like that." Victoria replied.

Ash explained how when Infernape's Blaze is activated, Infernape freaks out even when he was a Chimchar, Monferno as well as Infernape and when he was finished, she was surprised to say the least.

"That really happened?" Victoria asked shocked.

Ash nodded, "Yeah, but during our battle against Volkner, I thought Infernape had mastered his power. But it seems that when Infernape saw me in that state must have made him snap." Ash explained.

Ash suddenly thought of something, "Where are my Pokemon?" Ash asked.

Victoria smiled, "They're fine, the Pokemon that were injured against the battle with Solaris have been healed, they're all back on their feet and Infernape has actually been training with Sensei." Victoria answered.

Ash nodded with a smile, as Victoria turned down slightly, "Ash." Victoria called out.

"Yeah?" Ash asked.

Victoria glanced at Ash, "You remember what I said about my feelings for you?" Victoria asked with a small blush.

Ash blushed a bit but nodded. Victoria turned down, "I did say that I had feelings for Cal, but after what happened on the mountain, I can't forgive him, so . . ." Victoria turned back to Ash, allowing Ash to see her face which has a blush.

"So . . . if you're willing. Will . . . will go out with me?!" Victoria asked with her eyes closed.

Ash blushed a healthy red. After what seemed like an eternity of silence even though it's been a minute.

Ash smiled, "It would be an honour to date you Victoria." Ash replied honestly making Victoria open her eyes, turned at Ash and saw him smiling.

Victoria smiled, "Thank you Ash." Victoria thanked.

The two leaned closer as they closed their eyes, "Aww, why can't I get a kiss?" A voice called out making Ash and Victoria shoot their eyes open, pulled away, turned and saw Cain leaning against the door frame who has a smirk on his face.

"C-Cain!?" Victoria shouted.

"H-how long have you b-been here?!" Ash asked.

"Ever since you started to explain Infernape's Blaze. Imagine my surprise when I saw Victoria confessing her love for you Ashy?" Cain asked in a dramatic tone as he raised his right arm above his head with his eyes closed.

Ash and Victoria blushed madly by that, "But all jokes aside." Cain continued in a serious expression as he opened his eyes and lowered his arm.

Ash and Victoria lost their blushed faces and saw Cain smiling, "I'm glad you're ok." Cain told Ash.

Ash smiled, "Thanks Cain." Ash replied.

Ash took the covers off and saw a massive cut running down from his left shoulder to the bottom of his right stomach and was stitched up.

Ash's eyes and mouth was widened when he saw this while Victoria and Cain frowned a bit.

Ash slowly made his way out of the bed with Victoria helping him, and he stood up.

He turned to his new left arm, "This may take a bit of getting used to." Ash explained.

"I can imagine." Cain replied.

Victoria and Cain walked out of the room. Leaving Ash alone to allow him to get changed into his clothes, but they are ruined, his shirt having a massive cut and his pants have holes in different areas on them.

"_I'm gonna need new clothes_." Ash thought to himself as he put his pants on.

Ash he was changing he thought about the battle he had with Solaris and how he overpowered him throughout the whole battle, "_Solaris was so strong. No matter what we did, it wasn't good enough, we barely managed to beat his Tyranitar and he also countered everything we did._" Ash thought to himself.

"We need to get stronger otherwise we'll never be able to beat Team Meteor." Ash continued out loud.

Suddenly he felt a presence behind him. He turned and saw Shade floating a few feet away from him, "Shade!" Ash shouted surprised to see the phantom but not loud enough for Victoria and Cain to hear.

"You . . . defied . . . destiny." Shade told Ash in the same demonic tone but a lot angrier than last time.

Ash narrowed his eyes, "I wasn't about to let Kiki get murdered in front of Victoria." Ash replied.

Shade didn't answer for a bit, "Don't defy destiny . . . a second time . . . if you do . . . consequences will be . . . _worse_." Shade explained as he put a more heavier tone on 'worse', before he disappeared into the shadows.

Ash narrowed his eyes, before he sighed and finished changing into his clothes.

Once he was done Victoria and Cain walked back inside. Victoria helped Ash by raising her right arm under Ash's shoulder and all three trainers walked outside.

When they were out of the Infirmary, they saw all of Ash's Pokemon standing or sitting on the battlefield.

When they all saw Ash, they all had tears in their eyes and Pikachu to him, leaped towards him, Ash caught him, and Pikachu hugged his best friend with tears coming from his eyes.

"_Pika, pika, Pikachu_!" Pikachu told Ash happily.

"I'm fine buddy." Ash replied to Pikachu.

Pikachu looked up to his best friend with tears still flowing from his eyes and nodded in response.

After a while Ash hugged all his Pokemon, he saw Infernape when he saw Ash, he looked down sad and mad at himself most likely.

Ash walked up to him, with Victoria still helping him, Infernape turned to him and saw him smiling, "It's fine Infernape. I would have done the same thing." Ash reassured him.

Infernape glanced to the side unconceived. He felt Ash's right hand on his forehead making Infernape glanced back at him.

"Infernape the fact that you got mad when you saw me nearly killed just proves that you care about me, I appreciate it and from now on we'll continue to battle together." Ash continued to reassure Infernape.

Infernape glanced around and saw all his fellow teammates smiling at him. Infernape glanced back at Ash and nodded his head with a smile of determination.

"It's nice to see you're okay Ash." A voice called out, making everyone turn and saw Kiki and Ame walking next to each other with a small black box under her armpit.

Ash, Victoria and Cain smiled, "Hey Kiki, Ame!" Ash replied.

The pair walked up to Ash, "Hey Ash, it's nice to your back on your feet." Ame told the Kanto Native Trainer with a smile.

Ash smiled in response, "Thanks Ame." Ash replied as Kiki walked up to Ash and Victoria slightly making them turn to her.

Kiki bowed slightly, "I'm sorry that you got hurt because of me. I should've listened to Victoria, but I didn't and because of my reckless decision you got hurt, I'm truly sorry." Kiki apologized.

Ash smiled, "It's fine Kiki. Your beach, your Academy and your students were in danger. I would have done the same thing. Victoria told me that you've been training Infernape, thank you." Ash replied.

Kiki raised her head and nodded, "I'm merely repaying me debt." Kiki replied.

Ash nodded as he turned to Ame, "Thanks for the new arm Ame." Ash thanked Ame.

Ame shook her head in response, "Don't worry about it. You saved a Gym Leader and a good friend of mine from death. It's the least I can do and so I decided to have your Z-Ring installed to it and a Key Stone as a bonus to it, but you'll have to find your own Mega Stones." Ame replied.

Ash nodded in response, "And here you go. One last gift." Ame handed Ash the black box that was under her armpit.

Ash took it with his right hand, he opened it and saw a new set of clothes.

Ash turned to Ame, "Well your old clothes got destroyed, so I got you a new set of clothes." Ame continued.

Ash nodded in response, "Thanks Ame." Ash thanked Ame making her nod in response.

Ash turned to Kiki, "Kiki I know you've been training Infernape, did you teach him the technique, because we still need to save those children." Ash explained.

Kiki nodded in response, "It's the least I can do, but it will take a lot more than teaching one of you Pokemon my technique to repay my debut." Kiki replied.

Ash turned to Victoria, before turning back to Kiki, "Then Kiki can you give me your permission to date Victoria." Ash requested surprising Ame, Kiki and making Victoria blush a bit.

Kiki turned to her apprentice surprised, "Is this true?" Kiki asked.

Victoria nodded in response, "Yes, sensei." Victoria answered with the blush on her cheeks still there.

Kiki turned back to Ash. After a bit of thinking, Kiki smiled, "Yes. You have my permission. I can only ask that you take care of her." Kiki answered.

Ash nodded in response, "You have my world. I will treat her with kindness and love." Ash replied making the blush Victoria must increase.

Kiki smiled, "I'm good. By the way here you go." Kiki extended her right hand that was facing upwards and her hand closed.

Once it was as far as she could stretch it, she opened her hand revealing a badge.

"You've pasted my test and exceed my expectations by showing me that you care for others more than yourself. So, I present you the Fury Badge." Kiki replied as she handed Ash the badge.

Ash smiled, "Thank Kiki." Ash thanked as he took the badge.

"I also saw that you have a Sneasel." Ame told Ash she turned to Ash's shiny Sneasel.

Ash nodded, "Yeah, he's been a great member of the team." Ash replied as he turned to Sneasel with a smile making Sneasel smile as well.

Ame walked towards Sneasel, she bent down to Sneasel level as she reached into her pocket, pulled her hand out revealing a Razor Claw in her right hand.

Sneasel stared at it with his eyes widen and turned to Ame, "Take it." Ame told Sneasel making Sneasel turn back to the item, took it from Ame and bowed in appreciation.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

Ame stood up and turned to Ash and Victoria, "That is a Razor Claw. It's an item that will allow Sneasel to evolve. My final gift to you." Ame replied.

Ash smiled and bowed, "Thank you Ame. I really appreciate it." Ash thanked Ame.

Ame shook her head, "Don't worry about it. As I said you saved a good friend of mine, I'm merely repaying you." Ame replied.

Ash nodded in response, "I'm gonna get changed." Ash told the group.

Cain walked up, "Yeah and then I'll meet you outside the gate, because you need to battle my sister." Cain told Ash.

Ash nodded in response, before Cain turned around, "Later, sweeties." Cain told everyone as he walked away.

Ash walked inside the Infirmary, got changed into his new clothes, he walked to a mirror and he looked pretty good. (**Clothes from Decibel. Another playable character in Pokemon Reborn**) He noticed that his machinal arm is concealed due to his shirt being long sleeved but not the hand part.

Ash sighed as he walked outside, he saw Victoria standing outside waiting for him with his and her Pikachu on both of her shoulders.

Ash's jumped from her onto his, "I'm good, to go." Ash returned all his Pokemon, returned all of them expect for six Poke Balls (Including Pikachu's)

Ash turned to Victoria, "What are you gonna do?" Ash asked Victoria.

Victoria smiled, "Sensei has allowed to travel with you and continue my journey as well." Victoria replied.

Ash was surprised by this, "But what about the academy?" Ash asked.

Victoria continued to smile, "You see Kiki is going to take Lucy to be the substitute head teacher until I return." Victoria answered.

Ash smiled, "I see. Well I'm glad that we can travel together." Ash replied.

Victoria nodded, "I know, but I'm going to support you, we'll battle together against Team Meteor and get closer to each other." Victoria replied with a small blush.

Ash smiled with a small blush as well and nodded in response, "Well then, let's get going." Ash replied as the pair walked out of the academy.

They walked towards the boat until, "VICKY!" A voice called out making the pair turn around and saw Lucy, Kiki and other students standing a few meters away from them.

"Good luck Vicky!" Lucy wished.

Victoria smiled, "Thank you!" Victoria replied.

"And don't worry! The Academy will be the same when you return!" Lucy told Victoria making her nod in response.

Kiki walked forwards a bit, "I wish you both the best of luck and may your strength and passion guide you to greatness." Kiki told the pair.

Ash, Victoria and both Pikachu nodded in response as they turned around and walked away towards the boat.

Both are ready to continue their adventures with each other and to develop stringer feelings for each other.

* * *

Author's Notes

There you have it. Ash is alive, the shipping with him and Victoria is finally beginning. i was always going to start to shipping after this in the first place.

As for the machinal arm, i did it so that it would motivate Ash to get stronger, so if you think that I'm sick for doing something like that, please don't.

But i hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I'm looking forward to writing more in the future.

So I'll catch you guys later.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Understanding the Disaster**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the Kalos Region. Vivillon's and Butterfree's are flying around. Caterpie's are munching on leaves and a bunch of other Wild Pokemon are, lying under a tree, eating berries and running around.

But there is one Pokemon who is sitting on the edge of a cliff looking off to the wide forest with his right knee over the edge, with his right elbow against his right leg, with his fist against his cheek and staring into space.

This Pokemon is Greninja one of the best Pokemon on Ash's team but had to leave him behind to protect Kalos.

Just a few days ago he felt something that happened to Ash and has been there ever since.

The two Zygardes who are currently in their core form hopped towards him and looked at him both having worried expression.

"_He's been there for the past two days_." Squishy pointed out softly so that Greninja won't hear them.

"_I know, but the only times he's moved was only because it was important_." Z2 explained.

"_But even then, he won't say a word and just goes back to that same spot when we're done_." Squishy added on.

Z2 nodded in agreement before both of the cores glanced towards Greninja, "_We need to get him to talk_." Squishy

"_I agree_. And that someone is going to you." Z2 told his brother.

Squishy turned to his brother, "_Why me_?" He asked.

"_Because you've known him longer then I have, so he's more comfortable with you_." Z2 answered.

Squishy narrowed his eye slightly, before sighing in defeat and hopped towards him.

When he was next to Greninja he stared at the forest for a bit before turning to Greninja, "_Greninja we understand that you're worried about Ash. Trust me we are as well_." Squishy told Greninja making him glance at him.

"_Ash is a strong trainer, who can handle anything that Arceus can throw at him_." Squishy tried reassured Greninja but he glanced back to the open.

"_That doesn't make what I felt go away_." Greninja replied remembering the pain that occurred on his left shoulder.

Squishy stared at Greninja until he sighed softly, "_You know_." Z2 called out making the pair turn to it.

"_We can locate Ash_." Z2 told Greninja.

"_He's right we have cores all over the world. There nowhere in on this planet that Ash can be without a core seeing it_." Squishy explained.

Greninja nodded in response, "_Please do, it will help me to know that he's ok_." Greninja replied making the two Zygarde cores nod in response before Z2 hopped next to Squishy, both closed their eye, glowed green and began screeching.

"_Let's start at Pallet Town in Kanto. It is his home town after all."_ Squishy explained making Z2 nod in response.

Soon they had sights on Ash walking down a dirt path with Pikachu on his shoulder, "_There he is_." Z2 said making Greninja nod in response.

Soon the Cores gasped in shock, "_What_?!" Squishy and Z2 shouted in shock and rage.

Greninja raised an eyebrow, "_What's wrong_?" Greninja asked.

Squishy stopped glowing opened its eye and turned to Greninja. Squishy explained that Ash's friends wanted him to give up and try something else.

Once they were done Greninja was furious, "_Are you serious_?!" Greninja shouted.

Squishy was about to answer, "_Wait_!" Z2 shouted making Greninja and Squishy turn to it.

"_Not all of his friends are betraying him_." Z2 declared.

"_Who?!_" Greninja and Squishy yelled.

"_Bonnie for one_." Z2 answered bringing relief to Squishy, "_A boy around Bonnie's age called Max. About eight people around Ash's age disagree as well_." Z2 continued.

"_Do you know who they are_?" Greninja asked.

Z2 kept his eye close, "_Yes. I can hear their names. A spikey brown hair male called Gary, Paul who is a purple hair male, Dawn a blue hair woman, Kiawe a black and red hair male, Sophocles a yellow hair short person, Lana a blue hair short woman, Mallow a green hair woman and Lillie a blonde hair woman." _Z2 answered.

Greninja and Squishy were mad considering that Serena and Clemont weren't mentioned.

"_What about his Pokemon_?" Squishy asked.

Z2 sat there for a bit, and sighed in relief, "_All of his Pokemon are with him. They believe in their trainer_." Z2 answered bringing relief to Greninja considering his Kalos Teammates believe in him.

"_Where is he now_?" Greninja questioned.

Squishy closed his eye and glowed green. After a bit, "_It seems that Ash took his Pokemon, after say his farewells to his mothers who still believes in him and went to a Region called the Reborn Region."_ Z2 answered

"_And_-" Squishy and Z2 gasped in shock making them break their concentrating

"_What's wrong_?" Greninja asked.

"_Wh-wha, who, what could've caused such a disaster_?!" Squishy asked with a shocked expression.

Z2 narrowed his eye, before closing it and searched Reborn, and saw what got Squishy surprised.

Z2 shot its eye open as well and began panting, "_H-how could this . . ._" Z2 couldn't finish.

Greninja had a worried expression, "_What's going on_?" Greninja asked.

Both Cores turned to him, "_The Reborn Region . . . is . . . is dying_." Z2 answered.

Greninja's eyes wide open, "_What_?!" Greninja shouted in shock.

"_The water is polluted, vines are destroying the towns, Pokemon and people are dying."_ Squishy explained shocking Greninja down to the core.

"_We need to find the cause_!" Z2 suggested making Squishy nod in agreement before they mediated again trying yo find the cause.

The Cells began to show the Cores what happened to the Region with Team Meteor and the PULSE, "_So these humans created a machine to amplify Pokemon's powers at the cost of draining their life force_." Squishy explained with rage with its eyes closed.

"_How disgraceful_!" Z2 shouted with Greninja nodding in agreement.

Then Squishy "_That's_!" Squishy shouted is shock when he saw Ash battling a Tangrowth with a different colour in the park.

"_I see Ash_!" Z2 shouted as well.

"_Is he ok_?!" Greninja asked in concern.

"_I'm not sure, because this was from about a week ago_." Squishy answered.

"_Let's keep going_." Z2 suggested making Squishy nod in response.

The Zygarde cores continued to watch Ash and felt sad for him when they saw him killing Pokemon.

But they agreed that it was for the best because they could've killed a lot more, but it didn't make it easier for him or them.

They watched Ash go through so much horrors in Reborn shocking the two Zygarde cores and Greninja.

They were happy that Ash ceased the vines from destroying causing any more damage as well as the water pollution.

"_These humans are beyond evil_!" Z2 shouted by the damage they are causing.

"_I agree. These people have no idea what they're doing. They're only doing it to open that door_!" Squishy agreed just as furious.

"_Do either of know what's behind that door_?" Greninja asked but is just as furious.

"_No, I'm afraid we don't_." Z2 answered.

"_Damn it_." Greninja replied frustrated.

"_Hang on_." Squishy said making them turn to Squishy.

"_It seems that Ash is about to battle the human called 'Solaris' who is the boss of Team Meteor_." Squishy told the pair.

"_What happened_?" Greninja asked getting a bit anxious.

Squishy and Z2 didn't answer as just watched the battle and suddenly, both gasped loudly with their eye shot wide open and with horror expression on their faces.

"_What happened_?!" Greninja asked as he put his hands behind the Cores to prevent them from falling backwards.

The Cores panted heavily as they slowly turned to Greninja, "_Y-y-you are not going t-to like this." _Squishy told Greninja what happened the mountain about how Solaris's Tyranitar defeated Ash's Heracross, Sneasel, but his Sceptile managed to defeat him, before he as well as his, Gardevoir, Pikachu and Infernape were crushed by his Garchomp and what happened to Ash.

When they were done Greninja was shocked down to the core with his eyes wide open and unconscious moved his right hand over his left shoulder.

"_So, so that's why_." Greninja whispered in horror making Squishy and Z2 nod their heads.

Greninja turned to open, slowly stood up with the Cores watching him in concern, "_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH_!" Greninja yelled is sadness, despair and above all rage. Pure and utter rage.

Some Flying Pokemon flew away scared by how loud it was, until Greninja bent down and started crying with tears pouring out of his eyes as events played though his mind of all the times they spent together.

Both Zygarde cores watched Greninja in sadness with tears coming out of their eyes as well.

Then a water vortex appeared around Greninja as it transformed him into Ash-Greninja with the Water Shuriken appear on his back, but it was slowly turning black.

Both Zygardes Cores were surprised by this until relation came to them, "_Greninja_!" Squishy shouted making Greninja glance at it.

"_If you can still transform into Ash-Greninja, that means_." Squishy explained making Greninja's eyes wide open as the Water Shuriken faded back to blue.

Greninja stood up and looked at his chest seeing that it did changed, "_Wait . . . so if I can still transform that means_." Greninja explained.

"_Ash is alive!_" Z2 shouted in shock.

Greninja realized that this is true, "_What happened after that?!_" Greninja demanded as Squishy as well as Z2 closed their eye again and began going through the images again.

They saw Ash's Infernape going into full on rage mode, "_Oh my_." Squishy said in sadness and fear.

"_I can understand that he would be angry, but I would never would have imagined that this Infernape would have so much power that can rival yours Greninja_." Z2 explained surprising Greninja.

"Ash's Infernape has that much power?" Greninja thought to himself in concern slightly.

The Cores continued to watch what happened, including Infernape destroying the PULSE, brutalizing Solaris's Garchomp, knocking out his Gyarados as well before he sent out all his Pokemon and smashed Infernape into a boulder before he and Taka escaped.

"_WAIT_!" Squishy shouted making Greninja turn to him in anticipation.

"_Ash woke up and . . . he managed to calm down Infernape_." Squishy told Greninja making him anxious but relieved slightly.

"_But_ . . ." Squishy continued making Greninja worried again.

"_He managed to calm Infernape, but he lost conscious and it seems that this Cain, Kiki and his Pikachu are taking back to this academy_." Z2 explained.

"_While this Cal and Victoria are talking to each other, but it seems like Victoria is shouting at Cal_." Squishy finished as they saw him throwing Ash's Z-Ring before flying away on his Charizard.

They continued to watch Ash until they gasped. Before they stopped glowing, opened their eye and turned to Greninja, "_Well? What happened? Is he_ . . ." Greninja couldn't finish fearing the worst.

Both Cores nodded, "_He's alive and he's leaving the Academy now with this Victoria_." Squishy told Greninja in a relieved tone.

When Greninja heard that he felt so relieved that you wouldn't believe, slowly fell on the ground and sat down.

After a bit Greninja turned to the open and saw the sun starting to set, "_So what should we do_?" Z2 asked making Squishy turn to it.

"_We can't let Team Meteor destroy the Reborn Region! We need to take action_!" Z2 explained.

Squishy narrowed his eye and nodded determined, "_Agreed. We need to go_!" Squishy agreed.

Both turned to Greninja waiting to hear what his response will be, "_I agree as well. Ash is still there, and he needs all the help he can get. And I'm not about to abandoned Ash when he needs me right now. He helped me to become where I am now. It's my turn to return the favour_." Greninja explained with determination.

Both Cores moved their single eye in a way that there were smiling, "_That's the Spirit_!" Squishy shouted.

"_Agreed. Now then_." Z2 and Squishy closed they eyes as they glowed green and turned into their 10 percent forms.

"_Let's go and pay someone a visit_." Squishy suggested making them nod in response as Greninja stood up and all three ran away from the cliff.

"Hang on Ash. I'm coming." Greninja thought to himself determined to find him.

* * *

Author's Notes.

Greninja and both Zygarde cores are aware of what happened to Ash and the Reborn Region and they are on their way to help him.

So I want to wish everyone a merry Christmas and a happy new year and I'll see you again in 2020.

Bye :)


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: The Wastelands and Round Three**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and I didn't make Reborn**

* * *

After the boat ride from Apophyll Beach back to the dock at Coral Ward.

Ash felt good to be off the beach, as the pair walked through Coral Ward and heading towards South Obsidia Ward.

When they got their they saw Cain leaning on a wall next to the door with a smirk.

"Hey lovebirds~" Cain greeted in singsong with a wave.

"Hey Cain." Ash greeted back as they walked closer to him with a small blush on Ash's and Victoria's cheeks.

Ash turned to the gate, "So this is how we can get to your sister?" Ash asked.

Cain smiled sadly as he turned to the gate, "Yeah, behind this gate is the way to my old house." Cain answered.

Cain turned to the pair, reached into his right pocket, pulled out a purple key and showed the pair, "And this little baby, will allow you to open it." Cain continued.

Ash and Victoria nod in response, "So can you please open it?" Victoria requested.

Cain glanced up thinking about his options. After a bit he glanced back at the pair of raven hair trainers, "Sure." Cain answered making the pair smile.

"Thank you, Cain." Ash and Victoria thanked in unison.

"But-" Cain started in a serious tone.

Ash and Victoria heard the amount of seriousness in Cain's tone, "-I will warn you that this place is very dangerous. When you go there and if anything happens to you out there. Reborn City won't do anything about it." Cain explained.

Ash raised an eyebrow, "Why?" Ash asked.

"Because the Byxbysion Wasteland is outside of the Reborn City's area." Victoria answered.

Cain nodded, "Exactly right Vicky." Cain replied.

Ash nodded understanding why that is, "Cain will you come with us?" Ash asked.

Cain frowned a bit before turning his head at the gate, "I'm sorry, but I can't." Cain answered.

Ash figured as much while Victoria was saddened by his answer, "I'm sorry I asked." Ash apologized.

Cain shook his head, "Don't worry about it. I just don't care enough for seeing my family again, after they kicked me out." Cain answered.

Ash and Victoria frowned when they heard him say that. Cain just shrugged his shoulders, "But whatever." Cain continued as he walked up the door, pushed the key in the hole, turned it making a 'clung' sound on the other side and unlocking it.

Cain pulled the key out of the hole and put the key back in his pocket.

He turned to the pair, "Well, after you beat my sister. Meet me outside the Railnet. Later lovers." Cain said as he walked away.

Ash and Victoria blushed again when Cain called them lovers. After a moment of silence Victoria took a deep breath before turning to Ash, "Ash?" Victoria called out making Ash turn to her.

"I'm gonna wait by the railnet as well." Victoria told Ash.

Ash raised an eyebrow, "Why, I thought you wanted to continue your league quest as well." Ash replied confused.

Victoria smiled, "I really don't care about me league challenge right now. We need to save those children and I'm willing to wait until Team Meteor is defeated before I will continue my League Challenge." Victoria explained.

Ash nod in response, "Just be careful." Ash replied concerned for his girlfriend.

Victoria smiled by her boyfriend's worry, "That's what I should be telling you." Victoria replied as she leaned forwards and gently kissed his lips with Ash returning the kiss.

Soon the pair broke apart, "I'll see you later." Victoria replied before she walked away with her and Ash's Pikachu waving goodbye.

Ash turned the door, walked inside, down a hallway, an officer warned him about the dangers, but Ash said that 'He'll be okay.'

The officer told Ash, that the Gym is on the other side of the Wastelands if he travels west he'll be there. Ash nodded at the information before walking out.

When Ash and Pikachu got outside, their eyes wide open by what they're seeing.

The whole area is pretty much ruined, buildings are destroyed, trash is everywhere, purple and pink sludge that looks soft that is everywhere, trees are halfway buried in them as well as the buildings, the trees have dark pink leaves instead of green and a variety of Poison Pokemon are wondering around the area.

Everyone is surprised to say the least, "Ok . . . I wasn't expecting this" Ash said in shock.

"_Pika_." Pikachu replied nodding his head.

"Can people actually live here?" Ash questioned more to himself then Pikachu.

"_Pika_." Pikachu added on with an unsure expression on his face.

Ash made his way through the Wasteland.

They were surprised by the fact the sludge on the ground is quite hard.

As Ash walked onwards, they saw two headstones. Ash was surprised by the fact they belonged to Elena and Corey.

Ash frowned when he saw them. He felt Pikachu tapping his cheek making Ash turn to him.

"_Pika, pi_." Pikachu said in a worry tone.

Ash smiled sadly, "I'm fine buddy." Ash replied before he turned away and continued their journey towards the Gym.

They went through old buildings, slid down metal ramps, and battled against wild Pokemon.

After a while, they came across a house where it looks the same like the others expect for the fact that it's perfectly intact.

Ash stared at the house, "I guess this is the place." Ash assumed.

"Pika." Pikachu replied while nodding his head.

Ash opened the door, walked inside and saw a perfectly clean house. It has a Kitchen, with the living room in one space, a PC machine as well as a healing Machine next to it and both are in the far corner of the room.

"Who's there?!" A woman's voice called out making them turn and saw an open-door hole.

Soon the woman walked out, she is around her late 30's, she has the same colour hair like Cain, expect her hair flows down to her middle back that is tied slightly above the bottom, matching colour eyes, she is wearing a black one-piece dress, black heels and a white apron.

She turned and saw Ash, "Who are you?" The woman asked.

"I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu." Ash introduced himself and Pikachu.

"My name is Lana." The woman identified as Lana.

Ash's eyes widen when he heard that name, because it reminds him of a certain Alolan, short blue hair girl.

"Can I help you?" Lana asked snapping Ash out of his thoughts and back to reality.

"Yeah. Is this the Gym?" Ash asked.

The Lana smiled, "Ah, are you a challenger?" Lana asked making Ash nod in response.

"Great, hang on." Lana said as she walked towards a bright purple door with a Poke Ball on the door with the white on the top and black on the bottom.

"AYA! YOU HAVE ANOTHER CHALLENGER!" Lana shouted making Ash, and Pikachu cover their ears.

"OK! TELL THEM TO WAIT! I'M A LITTLE BUSY!" Another woman shouted on the other side of the door.

Lana turned Ash, "Why don't you go inside she shouldn't too much longer." Lana suggested making Ash nod as Lana went to the kitchen and started to wash the dishes.

Ash walked towards the door, Ash opened, and walked inside.

Ash closed the door, turned and saw a woman with purple hair that runs down to her middle back. She is returning a Dragalge.

Ash saw the ground of the battlefield is the same as the sludge outside, the field was grass around the area, with rocks as well and what looks like some vines that are smilair to the ones PULSE Tangrowth created.

"Fine . . . you win." She admitted annoyed.

"Yeah I know!" A familiar arrogant voice called out making Ash turn to the source and narrowed his eyes because they saw Fern walking towards the woman.

The woman handed Fern a badge. Fern turned and saw Ash, "Well if it isn't Ash late to the party as usual." Fern said in a smug tone.

Ash narrowed his eyes even more, annoyed by the fact the Fern hasn't changed since last time they met.

The woman with purple hair turned and saw the Kanto born trainer.

Ash got a good look at her. She looked around 22 years old, her purple hair is straight on the left side and at the front right her hair is swirled down past her shoulder and her eyes are purple as well.

She is wearing a black shirt, with a white collar as well as white lining at the end of her sleeves and a purple lining at the bottom of her shirt. A white miniskirt with purple lining at the bottom, black stockings that go to her thigh's all the way down to the feet and with black joggers with white at the bottom.

"I assume you're here for a battle?" She asked.

"Yeah I am." Ash answered.

The woman sighed in annoyance but nodded in response, "Don't worry. She's fresh off the plate, a total noob." Fern explained in mockery.

The woman turned to Fern mad as well as annoyed, "You say that. But don't forget I defeated you the first time you came here!" She shouted.

Fern's right eye twitched, "Please. You just surprised me with your Double Battle format. I'm assuming you battle like that because you hide your lack of skills." Fern assumed.

Ash narrowed his eyes when he said that, "I only do it this way because my brother-"

"AYA YOU HAVE ANOTHER VISITOR!" Lana shouted from the other room.

The purple hair woman sighed, which made Ash assume that she's Aya, "ANOTHER ONE?!" Aya asked.

"YEAH!" Lana replied.

Fern smirked, "You can't blame people for wanting a free badge." Fern said in a smug and mockery tone.

Aya grew a tic mark, "Would you just shut up! Leave me alone!" Aya shouted.

Fern smirked, while Ash is getting mad. Ash was about to say something until, "I'm gonna guess that this is a bad time." A new voice called out making everyone turn saw a man.

The man looks around Aya's age, he has red hair with some orange patches, with it in sections and runs down to his shoulders. He is wearing a black shirt with an orange stripe at the centre going down, as well as a grey stripe on the right side going in the same direction as the other one, he is wearing grey trousers and with black sneakers.

Ash just stared at him while Aya raised an eyebrow, while Fern grew an annoyed look, "Oh . . . it's you." Fern said annoyed.

The man smirked when he saw Fern, "Yeah, it's me. What are you doing here mate?" He asked.

Fern smirked, "Sweeping scrubs and I'm not your mate. What about you?" Fern asked making Aya grew another tic mark.

The man frowned not surprised by his answer, "You're right we aren't mates and I heard there's a new Gym Leader. So, I thought I'd welcome her to the club." Hardy answered.

He turned to Aya, "You're Aya right?" He asked.

Aya nodded, "Um, y-yeah." She answered a bit on edge by the man in front of her.

The man smiled, "Sweet. The name's Hardy. Rock Gym Leader at your service." The man identified as Hardy introduced himself.

Ash was surprised by the fact he met another Gym Leader.

"Yanno, so the plan was to give you a nice warm welcome into the Gym Leader business." Hardy told the group until he turned to Fern.

"But it seems that you got a sour one, huh mate?" Hardy asked.

Fern narrowed his eyes, "Keep your comments to yourself." Fern replied as the two narrowed their eyes at each other making the mood tense.

"You two know each other?" Ash asked making Hardy and Fern turn to them.

"Sorry mate didn't see you. Are you?" He asked.

"I'm Ash." Ash introduced himself.

"_Pi, Pikachu_!" Pikachu greeted.

"Nice to meet ya. Names Hardy. And as for your question, yeah, we know each other. I had the misfortunate of being stuck in his class at Trainer School." Hardy explained as he glanced and glared at Fern.

Fern smirked, "In other words. He's jealous that I was top dog and he was just a loser." Fern said in a smug tone.

"Yeah keep yourself that mate." Hardy said in a sarcastic tone.

"Not only that his and my sister were BFF's in high school and they would drag us with them every time they went to meet up." Fern added on with Hardy nodding in agreement.

"Did you say that you are the '_top dog_' before or after I defeated you in front of the whole school?" Ash asked with a smirk.

Fern gritted his teeth in anger and while Hardy was surprised, "You defeated Fern in front of the whole school?" Hardy asked with a smirk growing.

Ash nodded, "Yes I did." Ash answered.

"HAHAHAHAHA, that's fantastic mate!" Hardy laughed while Fern's eyes started to twitch.

"That was then, and this is now!" Fern shouted.

Hardy stopped laughing, "Really, so you're saying you can defeat him right here and right now mate?" Hardy asked with a smirk.

"Of course, I can!" Fern replied.

"Well why don't you boys do that while I heal my Pokemon." Aya told as she walked out of the room.

Ash and Fern glared at each other and took their places on the field while Hardy walked up to the stands.

"I've been waiting for this day. The day I beat your sorry ass." Fern said with a smirk.

Ash and Pikachu smirked, "Well you're gonna keep waiting because it's not gonna happen today." Ash replied with a smirk as well.

"_Pika_!" Pikachu nodded in agreement.

Fern narrowed his eyes even more, "Five on five last one standing wins, no substitutions." Fern explained making Ash nod in response.

Hardy was watching, "_Let's see what your made of mate_." Hardy thought to himself while looking at Ash.

Aya walked in the room, up to the stands and sat next to Hardy, "You came to watch the battle?" Hardy asked.

"Obviously. Because I have nothing better to do since they're using my field." Aya replied.

Hardy smirked before turning back to the field.

"Rhyhorn wreck this loser!" Fern shouted as his Kanto Rock and Ground appeared with a roar.

Ash smirked as he took out a Poke Ball as well, "Dewott I choose you!" Ash shouted as Dewott appeared.

Both Pokemon narrowed their eyes at each other, "I'll start, Rhyhorn use Stone Edge!"

Rhyhorn raised his forelegs in the air before slamming them on the ground making boulder boulders shot up from the ground and headed towards Dewott.

"Hydro Pump!"

Dewott reared his head back before pushing it forwards and fired a blast of water.

The Hydro Pump overpowered the Stone Edge and slammed into Rhyhorn creating an explosion with white smoke coming from it.

When it died down it revealed Rhyhorn still standing but soaking wet.

"Ice Beam!"

Dewott reared his up upwards as he created a light blue sphere in front of face, he flung his head forward, fired light blue beams from the orb and headed towards Rhyhorn.

"Fire Fang!"

Rhyhorn opened his mouth as his jaws became on fire.

He slammed his mouth shut on the Ice Beam creating an explosion with white smoke.

When the smoke died down revealing Rhyhorn unharmed. Ash narrowed his eyes, "Dewott get in close!" Dewott started running towards Rhyhorn.

"Drill Run!"

Rhyhorn started running forward as his horn grew, glowed brown and started to spin fast.

Ash smirked, "Dewott jump over!" When Rhyhorn was about to slam into Dewott, he leaped over him, surprising Rhyhorn and Fern.

"Hydro Pump!"

Dewott reared his head back before snapping it forward firing a blast of water on Rhyhorn's back created in explosion with white smoke.

When Dewott landed, behind the cloud of smoke, which dissolved soon and revealed Rhyhorn lying on the ground unconscious, "One down." Ash said with a smirk making Pikachu and Dewott nod in response.

Fern returned Rhyhorn and took out his second Poke Ball, "Roserade wreck this loser!" Fern shouted as his Sinnoh Grass and Poison appeared.

"_Budew evolved huh_?" Ash thought to himself.

"Dewott Ice Beam!"

Dewott created a light blue sphere in front of face, he pushed his head forwards a bit and fired light blue beams that headed towards Roserade.

"Hidden Power!"

Roserade brought her bouquet hands next to each other, created an orange energy orb and flung it forwards.

The two attacks collided with each other, but the Hidden Power overpowered the Ice Beam, slammed into Dewott created an explosion with black smoke.

When the smoke died down it revealed Dewott barely damaged and glaring at Roserade.

"Dewott use Razor Shell!"

Dewott took both of his Scalchops from his legs, created blue energy swords and ran towards Roserade.

Fern smirked, "Sleep Powder!"

Roserade raised both of her bouquet hands in front of her and fired a cloud of green spores.

When Dewott ran into the cloud and ran though it he felt sleepy and he fell on the ground fast asleep as the Razor Shell stopped.

"Dewott, wake up!" Ash shouted but Dewott remained asleep.

"Extrasensory!"

Roserade raised her arms above her head, swung them in the formation of an 'X', as she fired a golden aura that flew towards and slammed into Dewott sending him flying.

"Dewott!" Ash shouted in concern as Dewott landed still fast asleep.

Fern smirked, "Giga Drain!"

Roserade's cape glowed green, extended as it, it headed towards Dewott, wrapped around his body, lifted him up and drained his energy.

Suddenly Dewott eyes shot wide open and shouted in pain. Fern smirked, "Throw him down!" Roserade smirked as she lifted him higher before flinging him downwards head first.

"Dewott Ice Beam!"

Dewott opened his mouth and fired light blue beams that flew towards Roserade.

As the Ice beam slammed into Roserade created an explosion with white smoke as Dewott crashed into the ground making some purple dust stir around him.

Soon the dust and the smoke cleared it revealed Roserade still conscious, but her chest is covered in an ice layer while Dewott is unconscious.

"Thanks, Dewott get some rest." Ash returned Dewott and took out a new Poke Ball.

"Talonflame I choose you!" Ash shouted as Talonflame appeared in the air as he flapped his wings.

"Roserade use Extrasensory!"

Roserade swung her arms in the same motion as earlier as she fired a golden aura that flew towards Talonflame.

"Talonflame Air Slash!"

Talonflame's wings glowed white and flapped them repeatedly creating light blue energy sawblades.

The two attacks collided with each other created an explosion at the centre.

"Sleep Powder!"

Roserade raised her bouquet hands as they fired a green cloud of spores.

When the smoke died down Talonflame saw the green cloud, "Flap your wings!" Talonflame started flapping his wings repeatedly.

The cloud stopped and flew back and engulfed Roserade, "What!" Fern shouted when the cloud cleared Roserade flopped on the ground asleep.

"Wake up!" Fern shouted.

"Brave Bird!"

Talonflame flew towards Roserade as his body surrounded itself in a blue aura.

He slammed into Roserade created an explosion with blue shockwaves from it.

Soon Talonflame flew out of the smoke with his body suffering from the recoil damage and as the smoke cleared it revealed Roserade lying on the ground unconscious.

"_Impressive. Ash knew Fern would use Sleep Powder, so he took advantage of that_." Hardy thought to himself with a smirk.

Fern gritted his teeth as he returned Roserade and took out a new Poke Ball, "Krookodile wreck this loser!" Fern shouted as Krookodile appeared.

"_Sandile evolved as well_." Ash thought to himself.

"Krookodile use Stone Edge!"

Krookodile raised his right fist in the air, slammed it on the ground making blue boulders shot up from the ground and headed towards Talonflame.

"Dodge it and use Flame Charge!"

Talonflame zigzag in the air avoiding the Stone Edge as his body became surrounded by orange and yellow fire and slammed into Krookodile creating an explosion pushing him back slightly as Talonflame flew away.

"Krookodile use Dig!"

Krookodile starred to burrow his way under the ground.

"Talonflame Brave Bird and go after him!"

Talonflame surrounded his body by a blue aura, made a U-turn and followed Krookodile into the hole.

Soon an explosion happened underground, shooting Krookodile out of the ground with Talonflame following him, "Gggrrrrr Thunder Fang!"

Krookodile turned to Talonflame as his fangs became surrounded by electricity, slammed his jaw on Talonflame's right wing making him screech in pain.

"Flame Charge!"

Talonflame engulfed his body in fire, forcing Krookodile to withdraw his mouth from Talonflame and flew away.

"Brave Bird!"

Talonflame made a U-Turn and flew towards Krookodile as his body became surrounded by a blue fire aura.

"Thunder Fang again!"

Krookodile turned to Talonflame with his Thunder Fang still activated and opened his mouth.

Both Pokemon slammed their attacks into each other created an explosion with electricity and blue fire flying from it.

When the smoke died down it revealed both Pokemon lying on the ground unconscious.

"Well Fern has two Pokemon while Ash still has three, wonder how this battle will turn out?" Hardy asked out.

"Don't know." Aya answered while, she bent down a bit, leaning her elbows on her legs with her hands leaning against her cheek,

Ash and Fern returned their Pokemon and brought out a new Poke Ball each, "Scyther wreck this loser!" Fern shouted as Scyther appeared as he crossed his blades against each other.

"Lycanroc I choose you!" Ash shouted as Dusk Lycanroc appeared with a howl.

Hardy leaned towards the Dusk Lycanroc, "_Wow, I've never seen a Lycanroc like that before. It's tough looking_." Hardy thought to himself.

"Scyther use Air Slash!"

Scyther opened his wings as they glowed light blue, flapped them created light blue energy sawblades and flew towards Lycanroc.

They slammed into Lycanroc created an explosion, pushed Lycanroc back but still fine.

"Now use Slash!"

Scyther started to flap his wings rapidly and flew towards Lycanroc as his scythes glowed white.

"Accelerock!"

Lycanroc's eyes changed from green to red and dashed forwards as his surrounded by a white light.

Scyther swung his scythes against Lycanroc's head creating shockwaves but Lycanroc over powered Scyther and send him flying.

"Don't let up! Stone Edge!"

Lycanroc roared as he raised his forelegs in the air before slamming them on the ground causing blue boulders to shoot up from the ground.

It slammed under Scyther's back and created an explosion.

When the smoke died down it revealed Scyther lying on the ground unconscious.

Hardy was surprised, "_That was fast_." Hardy thought to himself.

Fern returned Scyther and took out his final Poke Ball, "Decidueye wreck this loser!" Fern shouted as the Ghost and Grass evolution of Rowlet appeared in the air before he landed and narrowed his eyes at Ash.

"Let's go Lycanroc!" Ash shouted with Lycanroc nodding in response and started to growl.

"Spirit Shackle!"

Decidueye pulled out an arrow quill from his right wing, a shadowy aura surrounding the tip and fired it heading towards Lycanroc.

"Stone Edge!"

Lycanroc raised his front legs before slamming them on the ground creating blue energy boulders that headed towards Decidueye.

The Spirit Shackle broke through about 4 boulders but upon the fifth boulder it blocked the Spirit Shackle, before it broke it into pieces and the Stone Edge continued towards Decidueye.

"Tch, Leaf Blade!" Decidueye's right wing glowed green, he swung it sideways slicing the boulders in half from the top and destroyed them.

"Now head towards him!" Decidueye started fly towards Lycanroc with his Leaf Blade still active.

He swung his right wing against Lycanroc's face making him grunt in pain.

"Don't give in! Use Crunch!"

Lycanroc glared at Decidueye, his fangs glowed black, opened his mouth and slammed his fangs on Decidueye's right wing making him screech in pain.

"Throw him!" Lycanroc turned his head to the right before swinging it forwards as he released Decidueye from his grasp sending him flying and with his eyes closed.

"Spirit Shackle!"

Decidueye opened his eyes, readjusted himself, as he landed on a rock, pulled an arrow from his wing, aimed it at Lycanroc as a shadow aura appeared at the tip before he fired it heading towards Lycanroc.

"Use Accelerock to dodge!"

Lycanroc's body was surrounded by a white light and jumped up avoiding the arrow.

"Keep firing until you hit the damn wolf!" Decidueye pulled out arrows and fired them rapidly.

Lycanroc landed as he started to run side of side as he kept moving forward and avoiding.

"Lycanroc use Crunch!"

Lycanroc leaped towards Decidueye, as the white aura vanished but was replaced by his fangs glowing black.

Decidueye raised his right wing as Lycanroc slammed his fangs into his wings creating an explosion, sending Decidueye flying and making him crash into a boulder.

"Get up!" Fern shouted getting annoyed and mad.

Ash smirked, "Let's finish this, Lycanroc use Stone Edge!"

Lycanroc roared as he landed on the ground, when he did blue boulders shot up from the ground and headed towards Decidueye.

"Dodge it!" Fern shouted making Decidueye turn to the boulders, he tried to fly away, but his right wing stung him making him flinch in pain as the boulders slammed under Decidueye making him screech in pain as an explosion happened with blue shockwaves flying from the smoke.

When the smoke died down it revealed Decidueye lying on the ground unconscious.

Ash smirked, "I win." Ash declared as Lycanroc blinked, when he opened his eyes again, they changed back to green.

Fern's right eye twitched in anger as he returned Decidueye.

Ash heard Hardy and Aya walking towards him, making him turn and saw Hardy with a smirk on his face, "You know mate, you made my day as well as the trip worth wild by defeating Fern and watching it happen." Hardy explained.

"Yeah right!" Fern shouted making everyone turn and saw him walking towards them.

"I went easy on him, because I didn't want to see him cry." Fern explained with arrogance.

Ash, Pikachu and Lycanroc narrowed their eyes at him, "Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night." Hardy replied not convinced in the slightest.

"Well are you ready?" Aya asked making everyone turn to her.

"Sure, I'll change my Pokemon and then we can begin." Ash answered making Aya nod in response.

"I don't want to miss this." Fern told the group as he walked to the stands.

"I'll referee." Hardy told the pair.

"Sure whatever." Aya replied.

Ash changed his Pokemon as he took his place on the field where Fern was standing while Aya went to where Ash was.

"I'm not sure who I want to lose more?" Fern asked out loud.

Aya and Ash turned to him, "Do you hate everyone or just by default?" Aya asked.

Fern shook his head, "No just you and Ash." Fern answered.

"The feelings mutual Fern." Ash answered.

"Hey, lay off them mate!" Hardy shouted.

"No, it's fine. I'm not a good person and I shouldn't even be doing this." Aya replied.

Hardy turned to Aya, "Hey come one. Don't be like that, this is not the time to doubt yourself. Chin up, I know that you'll rock this battle." Hardy encouraged Aya.

"I'd better be off when everyone left me alone." Aya replied as she turned to Ash.

Ash frowned by Aya's attitude, "_She reminds me of how I felt when my friends betrayed me_." Ash thought to himself.

"This battle between Ash and Aya will now begin! Each side will use six Pokemon, which will be in double format and the battle will be over when one trainer loses all their Pokemon! Let's Rock and Roll!" Hardy shouted.

Ash and Aya took out their Poke Balls, "Tauros and Gible I choose you!" Ash shouted as Tauros and Gible appeared.

"Nidoqueen and Toxapex poison them!" Aya shouted as the final evolution of a female Nidorina appeared and the evolved form of Mareanie appeared.

All four Pokemon glared at each other ready to fight.

* * *

Author's Notes.

Well I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter.

Few things i want to say:

One - Should I give Ash a Galar starter and if so which one should I give him or maybe even give him two. You let me know.

Two - I want to thank you to everyone who is reading this story as well as the last one (**The Torren Champion**), everyone who favourite them and followed them.

Three - I wish everyone a happy new year and welcome to 2020. I'm looking forward to posting more chapters this year and I hope all of you will enjoy them as well.

But for now, see you all in the next update and let's enjoy 2020.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Battling the Poison . . . Again, Ash vs Aya**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or make Pokemon Reborn**

* * *

"Let's go! Tauros Take Down on Nidoqueen and Gible use Dragon Pulse on Toxapex!"

Tauros started charging towards Nidoqueen as his body was leaving behind a white aura, Gible reared his head back before snapping it forwards firing purple energy that turned into a dragon and flew towards Toxapex.

"Toxapex use Protect and Nidoqueen grab the horns!"

Toxapex lowered her tentacles as a turquoise shield formed around her.

The Dragon Pulse slammed into Toxapex created an explosion when the smoke cleared it revealed Toxapex unharmed and soon she raised her front tentacles revealing her face.

As Tauros was about to slam into Nidoqueen, she raised her arms and grabbed his horns pushing her back but not dealing that much damage.

"Nidoqueen use Crunch and Toxapex use Icy Wind!"

Nidoqueen opened her mouth as it was surrounded by a black aura, brought her mouth down and slammed it on Tauros's head creating an explosion and sending him back.

Toxapex opened her mouth and fired a gust of wind with light blue snow coming from it.

"Gible use Dig!"

Gible barrowed his way underground avoiding the Icy Wind as the Icy Wind froze the top of the hole.

Ash turned to Tauros, "Tauros use Take Down again!"

Tauros started charging towards Nidoqueen as his body leaves behind a white aura.

Aya narrowed her eyes, "Grab him again!" Nidoqueen grabbed Tauros's horn pushing her back again but not dealing too much damage.

Ash smirked, "I knew you would do that. Tauros use Water Pulse!"

Tauros opened his mouth, created a water sphere, soon he pushed his head forwards as the sphere into Nidoqueen point-blank creating an explosion with white smoke and sending her back a bit.

"_He knew Aya would order Nidoqueen to block it, so Ash took advantage of that_." Hardy thought to himself.

As Toxapex is looking around she raised her tentacles trying to find Gible soon Gible shot up from behind her, "Toxapex behind you!" Aya shouted making Toxapex turn around.

"Dragon Pulse!"

Gible fired purple energy from his mouth as it turned into a dragon.

When Toxapex fully turned around she saw the Dragon Pulse, it slammed into her and created an explosion.

As Gible landed he and Tauros ran back in front of Ash, turned back to their opponents.

When both smokes died down it revealed Nidoqueen and Toxapex still standing but injured.

Aya narrowed her eyes, "Nidoqueen and Toxapex use Sludge Wave!"

Nidoqueen as well as Toxapex opened their mouths, fired purple sludge as they merged into one and flew towards the pair.

"Intercept it with Dragon Pulse and Water Pulse!"

Gible fired purple energy that turned into a dragon as Tauros created a water sphere and fired it.

The attacks collided at the centre and created a massive explosion.

When the smoke died down it revealed all Pokemon glaring at each other.

"Nidoqueen use Focus Blast and Toxapex use Scald!"

Nidoqueen brought her hands next to each other created a blue energy sphere and threw it heading towards Tauros.

Toxapex reared her head back before snapping it forward as she fired boiling water that headed towards Gible.

"Gible send the Focus Blast back with Rock Smash and Tauros use Stone Edge!"

Gible and Tauros ran across to where the other one was, Gible jumped up as his right fist was surrounded by a brown aura, he slammed it against the Focus Blast, sending it back, slammed into Nidoqueen and created an explosion.

"What the!?" Aya shouted in shock while Hardy and Fern were surprised as with their eyes widen a bit.

Tauros raised his front legs in the air before slamming then down creating blue boulders that shot out of the ground, they blocked the Scald, continued their way towards Toxapex and slammed under her created an explosion.

When the smoke died down it revealed both Pokemon struggling to get back up.

"Tauros use Stone Edge and Gible use Draco Meteor!"

Tauros raised his front legs before slamming them on the ground creating blue boulders that shot out of the ground and headed towards the pair.

Gible gathered energy as his body was surrounded by an orange lining, soon he opened his mouth and fired an orange orb in the air.

When the orb was high enough it exploded making meteors shoot everywhere but most of them flew towards Aya's Pokemon.

Aya gritted her teeth, "Toxapex use Toxic Spikes!"

Toxapex turned towards her opponents as her body was surrounded by a purple aura as purple energy arrows appeared and flew towards Ash's side.

As the Draco Meteor and Stone Edge slammed into the pair and created an explosion with brown and blue shockwaves coming from it.

When the Toxic Spikes hit the ground on Ash's side of the field they melted into the ground, Ash noticed that when they did the sludge on his side of the field glowed a bit before the light died down.

Ash turned to Aya's side, when the smoke died down it revealed Nidoqueen and Toxapex unconscious and lying next to each other.

"Nidoqueen and Toxapex are unable to battle! Aya send out your next two Pokemon!" Hardy told Aya.

Aya returned her Pokemon and brought out two new Pokemon, "Venusaur and Drapion poison them!" Aya shouted as the Final form of the Grass starter and the Sinnoh Poison and Dark type appeared.

Ash turned to his Pokemon, "You two ready to go?" Ash asked making Tauros and Gible nod in response.

"Then use Dragon Pulse and Water Pulse!"

Gible fired purple energy that turned into a dragon while Tauros fired a water sphere and both flew towards their opponents.

Aya smirked, "Drapion use Knock Off, followed by Cross Poison and Venusaur use Power Whip!"

Drapion ran to the front, with his pincers glowing a black aura.

He raised his pincers in the air, when the attacks came close enough, he swung them down, slamming the attacks into the ground and smashed them into pieces.

Ash, Tauros and Gible were surprised by this.

Drapion raised his arms, crossed them in the formation of an 'X' swung them outwards creating a purple 'X' that flew towards Tauros.

Venusaur extended his vines underneath his flower and headed towards Gible as they glowed light green.

The Cross Poison slammed into Tauros, created in explosion, as the Power Whip slammed into Gible's chest sending him flying, Gible crashed into a boulder creating a crater and making dust stir around him.

"Tauros! Gible!" Ash shouted in concern.

Soon the smoke and dust died down it revealed Tauros lying on the ground unconscious and Gible lying in the crater, with him facing downwards and unconscious as well.

"Gible and Tauros are unable to battle! Ash send out your next Pokemon mate!" Hardy told Ash.

"Thank you, guys, return and take a good rest." Ash told the pair as he returned them and turned to Aya.

He pulled out two new Poke Balls, "Infernape and Melmetal I choose you!" Ash shouted as Infernape appeared and his Hex Nut Pokemon appeared.

When Infernape did the Toxic Spikes kicked in making Infernape grunt in pain, while Melmetal felt nothing.

Aya, Hardy and Fern were surprised when they saw the Mythical Steel Pokemon, "What the hell is that!?" Fern asked.

Ash smirked, "Its name it Melmetal and its a Mythical Pokemon that I caught in Alola." Ash answered as Melmetal raised his fists in the air excited to battle.

Ash turned to Infernape who is suffering from being poisoned, "Infernape!" Ash called out making Infernape turn to him.

Infernape saw Ash smirking, "You know what to do." Ash told Infernape making Infernape smirk, nod in response before he turned back to Aya and her Pokemon.

Aya narrowed her eyes and glanced at Melmetal, "_Judging by his name, appearance and by the fact that it wasn't affected by the Toxic Spikes, it must be a Steel Type, does it have another type_?" Aya thought to herself.

Aya shook her head, with her eyes closed, before she opened them and faced Ash and his Pokemon, "_Whatever, I'll just battle them and see what happens_. Aya continued to herself.

Ash smirked, "Infernape dig!" Infernape leaped forwards as he dug a hole and out of sight.

Aya glanced at the hole before back at Melmetal, "Drapion use Fire Fang!"

Drapion started running towards Melmetal as he opened his mouth as fire appeared in his mouth.

"Thunder Punch!"

Melmetal reared its right nut fist back as it became surrounded by electricity.

"Drapion stop!"

Aya shouted making Drapion stopped running as he cancelled his attack.

Ash smirked, "No good enough." Ash told Aya making Aya, Hardy and Fern confused.

Suddenly Melmetal pushed his right fist forward and to everyone's surprise Melmetal's arm extended and slammed into Drapion sending him flying and crashed in front of Aya.

Everyone is surprised by what just happened. Hardy turned to Melmetal as it retracted his right arm, "_That Pokemon has the capability to extend its arms?!" _Hardy thought to himself as he narrowed his eyes slightly and grew a smirk on his face.

"_That's one interesting Pokemon. You are also quite interesting as well Ash_." Hardy thought to himself.

Drapion slowly got back on his feet and growled at Melmetal who doesn't look fazed by this.

Aya glanced at the hole that Infernape dug, "What the hell is taking that Infernape so long?" Aya asked.

Ash smirked, "You're about to find out!" Ash answered making Aya glance at him and saw a smirk on his face.

"Melmetal run back!" Melmetal turned and ran back until he was on the edge of the field.

"Infernape Flare Blitz!"

Ash shouted as everyone heard Infernape roaring from underground as the field started to glow orange.

Everyone's eyes wide opened as pillars of orange beams shot up from the ground before a massive pillar of fire shot up from the ground.

Hardy, Aya and Fern covered their faces with their arms but, Aya's Pokemon are shouting in pain and Aya saw the Toxic Spikes she created in the fire before they dissolved into nothing.

As the fire died down everyone uncovered their arms, allowing everyone to get a better look at the field and saw the grass as well as the vines gone, the rocks are black, and the purple sludge turned black.

Aya, Hardy and Fern's eyes are wide open shocked by this.

"_A-amazing_!" Hardy thought to himself shocked and amazed.

Fern growled annoyed by how powerful his Pokemon are, "_Why are his Pokemon so strong_?!" Fern thought to himself mad.

Aya's eyes and mouth wide open in shock by this, "_N-no way_." Aya thought to herself.

Soon they saw Infernape jumping out of the ground.

He landed in front of Ash he flinched in pain due to the recoil damage, as Melmetal walked until he was on the left side of Infernape as Infernape shook off the pain and turned to their opponents.

Aya turned to her Pokemon who are struggling to get back on their feet with Venusaur suffering more due to him being part Grass type.

Aya gritted her teeth, "Can you guys continue?" Aya asked making both Pokemon nod slowly in response.

Aya didn't looked convinced, "Infernape use Mach Punch on Drapion and Melmetal use Double Iron Bash on Venusaur!"

Infernape started running towards Drapion, he raised his right arm as his right fist became surrounded by a white aura.

Melmetal extended his arms to the side, started to spin its body very fast gathering force, soon Melmetal stopped as it extended its right arm and headed towards Venusaur.

Drapion and Venusaur tried to dodge but were too injured due to the underground Flare Blitz.

Infernape, leaped forwards as he slammed his right fist into Drapion's chest sending him flying, Melmetal slammed its right fist under Venusaur's chin sending him in the air, Melmetal extended his left fist, slammed it into Venusaur's stomach making him shout in pain and sent him flying.

Aya ducked down as both Pokemon slammed into a wall behind her.

As Aya stood up she turned and saw her Pokemon lying up against the wall unconscious, "Venusaur and Drapion are unable to battle! Aya send out your last Pokemon!" Hardy told Aya.

Aya took a deep breath and sighed as she returned her Pokemon and turned to Ash and saw him returning Infernape but not Melmetal and took out a new Poke ball.

"Alright, Boldore I choose you!" Ash shouted as Boldore appeared.

Aya sighed as she took out two new Poke Balls, "I'll admit I wasn't expecting this, I wasn't expecting to be a Gym Leader, but . . . I don't like losing when I'm battling. Salazzle and Dragalge poison them!" Aya shouted as her Alolan Female Fire and Poison type appeared and the Kalos Poison and Dragon type appeared above the ground.

Ash smirked, "Well then, let's battle until the end! Melmetal use Flash Cannon and Boldore use Rock Blast!"

Melmetal fired a silver beam from the front of his eye and it flew towards the Salazzle.

Boldore's crystal's glowed orange as the rock at the front glowed sliver and fired three silver energy waves that flew towards Dragalge.

Aya smirked, "Flamethrower and Hydro Pump!"

Salazzle reared her head back before she snapped it forward as she fired orange and red fire.

Dragalge reared her head back before snapping it forwards as she fired a blast of water from her snout.

Flash Cannon and Flamethrower collided with each other, pushing each other back a bit before an explosion happened at the centre.

The Hydro Pump slammed into all three Rock Blast's and overpowered them and slammed into Boldore making him shout in pain as the Hydro Pump pushed Boldore back.

Aya smirked, "Now use Dragon Pulse and Salazzle keep Melmetal busy with Dragon Claw!"

Salazzle's claws glowed green, scaly, grew and dashed towards Melmetal. Dragalge fired purple energy that turned into a dragon and flew towards Boldore.

"Melmetal protect Boldore with Thunder Punch!"

Melmetal turned to the Dragon Pulse, reared its right fist as it became surrounded by electricity.

Melmetal was about to extend it and destroy the Dragon Pulse but Salazzle leaped in front of Melmetal, slashed her claws into Melmetal's chest and making Melmetal take a few steps back in pain.

Melmetal turned to Salazzle, extended its right fist and slammed it into Salazzle's chest sending her flying and landed in front of Aya.

The Dragon Pulse slammed into Boldore and created an explosion, "Boldore!" Ash shouted in pain.

Soon the smoke died down revealing Boldore lying on the ground unconscious, "Boldore is unable to battle! Send out your next Pokemon!" Hardy told Ash.

Ash returned Boldore and took out another Poke Ball, "Pawniard I choose you!" Ash shouted as Pawniard appeared keeling on the ground before he stood up.

Hardy stared at Ash's Pokemon, "_Both of his Pokemon are Steel Types. His Pokemon are immune against Poison Types but they are weak against Salazzle. So, if they take out Salazzle he'll have a big advantage against Aya, and he still has Infernape left_." Hardy thought to himself.

Aya saw Salazzle walking towards her and turned back to her opponents until she was in front of her trainer.

Aya turned to Ash, "Salazzle use Flamethrower and Dragalge use Dragon Pulse!"

Salazzle shot orange and red fire from her mouth that flew towards Melmetal, Dragalge fired purple energy that turned into a dragon and flew towards Pawniard.

"Melmetal deflect them!" Melmetal took a few steps forwards, spread its arms out, started to spin his body around fast.

When the attacks slammed into Melmetal, Melmetal deflected them, sending them off in different directions and they slammed into boulders.

Aya, Salazzle and Dragalge were surprised by this and soon Melmetal stopped spinning until it was staring at their opponents.

"Tch in that case use Dragon Claw!"

Salazzle swung her arms outwards making green craws appear and dashed towards Melmetal.

"Pawniard use Night Slash!"

Pawniard dashed towards Salazzle as he crossed his arms as an 'X' as his silver blades, glowed purple and grew.

Salazzle leaped towards Melmetal prepared to slash it, but Pawniard slid under Melmetal's legs, stood up, leaped towards Salazzle and slashed her chest sending her in the air.

"Melmetal throw Pawniard towards Salazzle and use Guillotine!"

As Pawniard fell, Melmetal raised his right arm and allowed Pawniard to land on it.

Melmetal reeled its arm back before flinging it towards Salazzle, throwing Pawniard.

Pawniard's blades changed from purple to white.

He flew past Salazzle but as he did, he slashed her, making her eyes shot wide open as she fell on the ground in front of Melmetal and became unconscious.

"Salazzle is unable to battle!" Hardy shouted as Pawniard landed on a boulder.

Aya returned Salazzle and turned back to her opponents, "Dragalge use Hydro Pump on Melmetal!"

Dragalge fired a blast of water. It slammed into Melmetal pushing it back, as well as making Melmetal grunt in pain and soon Melmetal was sent flying and crashed into a boulder.

As the dust settled it revealed Melmetal still conscious but injured badly and struggling to get up.

"Now use Dragon Pulse!"

Dragalge fired purple energy that turned into a dragon and flew towards Melmetal.

"Look out!" Ash shouted.

"_Pika, pika_!" Ash shouted as well.

When the Dragon Pulse was about to slam into Melmetal, Pawniard jumped in front blocked the attack with Guillotine.

"Pawniard!" Ash shouted in shock.

Melmetal was shocked as well. Pawniard is struggling to stand his ground and grunted as well with his eyes closed.

"Don't give up Pawniard, I know you can do it!" Ash encouraged making Pawniard shot his eyes wide open as he let out a battle cry and soon his body was engulfed in a blue aura.

Ash, Hardy, Fern and Aya were surprised by this as Pawniard's body started to grow bigger as well as change while he continued to block the Dragon Pulse.

Soon the aura flew away from his body revealing a Bisharp, "_Bisharp_!" Bisharp shouted as he swung his Guillotine outwards destroying the attack.

"Yes! You evolved!" Ash shouted happily as he took his Pokedex and scanned him.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied just as happy.

"_Unreal! Pawniard responded to Ash's encouragement and that allowed him to evolve_." Hardy thought to himself.

"_Talk about dumb luck at its best_." Fern thought to himself annoyed.

Soon the white blades retracted back to how they were on his forearms and glared at Dragalge.

Ash nodded as he saw new moves, before he put his Pokedex away, "Bisharp use Iron Head!"

Bisharp started running towards Dragalge as the spike on his head became covered in silver steel.

He leaped forwards and slammed his head into Dragalge's stomach sending her back a bit but still fine, "We're not giving up! Hydro Pump!"

Dragalge regained her balance, fired a blast of water from her snout and it slammed into Bisharp's chest sending him flying and crashed into a boulder.

Soon Bisharp jumped away from the boulder, landed in front of Ash on his right knee, while panting a bit and soon Melmetal walked up next to him.

Melmetal and Bisharp glanced at each other and nodded their heads. Ash smirked, "Bisharp use Night Slash and Melmetal use Flash Cannon!"

Bisharp bent down slightly before he dashed from his spot as the blades on his elbows grew and glowed purple.

Melmetal fired a silver beam from in front of its eye and flew beside Bisharp.

"Dragalge dodge and then use Dragon Pulse on Bisharp!"

Dragalge flew upwards avoiding the Flash Cannon, she turned to Bisharp, saw he is looking at her, fired purple energy that turned into a dragon and headed towards Bisharp.

"Bisharp slice it in half!"

Bisharp stopped running, when the Dragon Pulse was about to slam into him. Bisharp raised the Night Slash and blocked the attack and soon he swung them outwards destroying the attack.

"Finish this with Guillotine!"

Ash shouted as he smiled and pointed forwards.

Bisharp's blades changed from purple to white and grew slightly, leaped towards Dragalge.

"Dodge it!" Dragalge was about to fly out of the way until she was slammed by Melmetal's Thunder Punch making her grunt in pain and soon she was paralyzed.

Aya shot her eyes wide open when she saw this and soon Bisharp swung his right blade against Dragalge.

Bisharp landed on his right knee on the ground his left foot on the ground, as he made a formation of a lower case 'T' with his arms, soon his blades retracted, when they in explosion happened where Dragalge was and making her shout in pain.

Soon Dragalge fell out of the smoke and crashed on the ground unconscious, "Dragalge is unable to battle! All of Aya's Pokemon are out, this means the winner is Ash the challenger!" Hardy declared as he gestured his right palm to Ash as Bisharp walked towards Melmetal and both Pokemon nodded at each other.

Ash nodded and ran towards his Pokemon. When he was in front of them, "Well done you two!" Ash shouted happily at them making Bisharp and Melmetal nod in response accepting the praise.

Ash returned them and saw Aya walking towards him, "So, I lost . . . oh well. That just means I won't have to battle you again." Aya told Ash.

Ash raised an eyebrow, "Wow!" Fern called out making them turn to him.

"I think I would have preferred that if Ash got bombed." Fern told the pair.

Ash narrowed his eyes, "Whatever. Later losers." Fern replied as he walked away.

Hardy walked up to them, "Heyo Aya don't take a couple of losses seriously, it's part of the job and you put up a rock-hard fight. It's just that Ash rocked a little harder than you." Hardy told Aya.

Aya turned her head down, "I really don't care." Aya replied.

Hardy raised an eyebrow, "C'mon Aya. No need to be so distant." Hardy told Aya.

Aya turned and glared at Hardy, "No. I really don't care! I never wanted this job! I was never meant to be the Gym Leader! My stupid baby brother dumped on me when he ran away!" Aya shouted at Hardy.

Hardy was surprised when she heard that while Ash frowned, "Cain really did that?" Ash asked.

Aya's eyes widen as she turned to Ash, "You know Cain?!" Aya asked.

Ash nodded in response, "Yeah I know him." Ash answered.

Aya stared at Ash for a bit, "What did he say about us?" Does he hate us?" Aya asked.

Ash shook his head, "No, he never said anything about you guys. And I really don't think he hates you guys, but he said that he doesn't want anything to do with you guys anymore." Ash answered.

Aya glanced down, "I see . . . I guess that's to be expected after what happened between him and mom. He hasn't talked to us since he ran away, and mom won't talk to him anymore." Aya answered.

Ash raised an eyebrow, "_What could've happened between him and Lana_?" Ash thought to himself.

"He just ran away, he didn't take any of his Pokemon, HE was supposed to be the Gym Leader, not me and I'm not cut out to do this kind of shit!" Aya shouted before she turned around not facing the pair.

Hardy and Ash frowned, "C'mon don't be like that Aya. Tell you what, how about I stick around for a while and help you." Hardy told Aya.

Aya looked over her left shoulder at Hardy, "Why? I'll be fine on my own." Aya replied a bit annoyed.

Hardy shook his head, "Nope, I'm staying. After you give Ash the Badge, we'll work things out, ok?" Hardy told Aya.

Aya stared at Hardy for a bit until she sighed in defeated, before she turned back around facing Ash, "Here take it." Aya chuck Ash the Venom Badge and Ash caught it.

"You can go now." Aya told Ash.

Ash nodded and was about to walk out, "I'm looking forward to seeing ya in my gym in Agate City mate. Don't let me down." Hardy told Ash with a smirk.

Ash turned to Hardy and smirked, "Don't worry we'll give you a rock-hard battle you'll never forget." Ash replied determined.

"_Pika, Pikachu_." Pikachu replied just as determined.

Hardy's smirk grew slightly, "Greta see ya. Peace!" Hardy replied.

Ash nodded before he turned to Aya, "You know Aya. Weather Cain wants to admit it or not, I can tell that he still cares about you." Ash told Aya making Aya turn to him surprised.

"See ya." Ash continued as he walked out of the Gym.

Ash travelled through the Wasteland until he was back to where he was earlier, "Alright, now it's time to save those children from Team Meteor and Sigmund!" Ash said out loud making Pikachu nod in response.

"You are aware that raiding a building that will be filled with Team Meteor Grunts won't be easy." A familiar male voice called out making Ash turn to the source and saw a figure standing in the shadows looking down with his eyes closed and leaning against a wall.

"Who are you?" Ash asked with Pikachu's cheeks sparking.

The figure slowly opened his eyes and turned to him, "Someone you know." He answered as he walked out of the shadow.

Ash and Pikachu's eyes wide open when they saw who it was.

Soon Ash narrowed his eyes and clasped his right fist tightly and Pikachu's cheeks started to spark even more, "Wh-what the hell . . . what the hell are you doing here . . . CAL!?" Ash shouted at the figure who is Cal who just stood there with his hands in his pockets.

Cal didn't say anything, as all three glared at each other and as a gust of wind blew between them.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: The Truth and the Saving**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and I didn't create Pokemon Reborn**

* * *

Ash and Pikachu glared at Cal, with Pikachu's cheeks sparking while looked unfazed by their glare.

After about a minute, Cal glanced at Ash's left arm and saw a bit of metal, "It seems that you didn't come out completely unscathed." Cal told Ash.

Ash narrowed his eyes even more, "Yeah! Because of you and your boss!" Ash shouted.

"PIKA!" Pikachu shouted as well.

Cal turned his head down slightly, "You're right. What happened was my fault." Cal admitted with sadness, guilt and anger, most likely at himself and clasping both of his fists.

Ash and Pikachu stared at Cal for a bit, "So, why are you here?" Ash asked wanting to know what Cal wants with him.

Cal turned to him, "I want to talk to you." Cal answered.

Ash and Pikachu lowered their heads slightly, not letting down their guard, "About what?" Ash asked in suspicion.

Cal sighed sadly as he closed his eyes before opening them and looked at the pair, "About what was supposed to happen at the Mountain." Cal answered in a serious tone.

Ash and Pikachu were surprised by his answer but confused as well, "What's that supposed to happen?" Ash asked confused.

"_Pika, pika_?" Pikachu added on just as confused.

Cal nodded before he looked at the dark and cloudy sky, "You see I never wanted any of what happened to actually occur." Cal started to explain.

"You didn't want any of it to happen?! You joined Team Meteor!" Ash shouted.

Cal continued to look at the sky, "True. But there was only one reason why I joined them." Cal replied.

Ash raised an eyebrow, "What reason." Ash asked.

"Because my brother is a part of them." Cal answered.

Ash and Pikachu were surprised when they heard that, "I've told you before, that I spent my whole life trying to outshine Blake, my brother. About 2 years ago I discovered he joined Team Meteor. So, I joined them only to ruin him." Cal explained.

Ash narrowed his eyes, "But did you know what you were getting yourself into when you joined them?!" Ash asked.

"Of course, I did, but I was blinded by my rage and hatred at my brother. When Solaris offered me a chance to outshine my brother, to make me stronger. I accepted his offer, but after I met Kiki, I told Solaris that I'll continue being a member if he agrees to leave Kiki's island and everyone on it alone and he agreed." Cal answered.

Ash clasped his fist, "But what does that have to do about what was supposed to happen at the mountain?" Ash asked.

Cal sighed sadly before turning back at Ash, "When I heard that Solaris was to destroy Apophyll Academy by using a PULSE Machine that will make the volcano erupt, I was shocked and filled with rage by this. I confronted him about our agreement, but he didn't care, and he told me that he was going to destroy it no matter what. I wasn't about to let that happen, so without anyone knowing I installed a program into the PULSE machine." Cal explained.

Ash and Pikachu turned to each other surprised, before they turned back, "What kind of program?" Ash asked.

"When the PULSE would go critical, the program would overload the system. It would cause the machine to self-destruct and blow up." Cal answered in a serious tone.

Ash and Pikachu's eyes wide open in shock when they heard that, "All I had to do was to stall all of you long enough for the machine to blow up. I knew that your battle with Solaris would create a long enough diversion to power up the machine, everything was going as planned . . . what I didn't expect was Kiki showing up despite her sickness." Cal continued.

Ash and Pikachu said nothing but continued to listen to Cal's story.

"When Solaris ordered me to stop her Medicham and kill it I couldn't disobey otherwise it would run the risk exposing about my betrayal and eventually learned that I sabotaged the PULSE." Cal explained.

Ash understood why Cal did what he did, "You couldn't risk exposing yourself in front of Solaris, because you knew that if you did he would kill Victoria as well as Kiki and he would make you watch them die and they would try again to destroy the Academy." Ash replied.

Cal nodded in response, "Yeah, but when I saw Solaris was about to kill Kiki, he I couldn't take it anymore, so I left and I'm a rouge agent now." Cal finished.

Ash and Pikachu didn't say anything for a bit, Ash and Cal stood there in silence for a bit until Cal broke with a sigh, "Regardless you saved Kiki and I'm forever grateful for that and I'm sorry about your arm. I understand if you don't believe me." Cal told Ash as he looked down.

Ash stared at Cal, "No . . . I believe you." Ash replied.

To say Cal was surprised would be an understatement as he turned to Ash, "Y-You believe me?!" Cal asked shocked.

Ash nodded in response, "Yes I do. Because I doubt that you came all the way out here and waited for me to simply to tell lies. But if I had to guess you were hoping to run into Victoria correct?" Ash asked.

Cal nodded in response, "I know that you didn't want anything to happen but, on the mountain, but when Kiki showed up and it limited your options. You had no choice, you were also forced to make an impossible choice, to either destroy their trust in you and to save them or to let Solaris kill them, causing you to blame yourself and watch as Solaris destroys Kiki's legacy." Ash continued.

Cal sighed before he nodded, "That's pretty much it." Cal replied.

Ash nodded, "While I do believe you, it will take some time to trust you again." Ash explained with Pikachu nodding in agreement.

"I was expecting that. One more thing." Cal told Ash.

"Yeah?" Ash asked.

"I saw you and Victoria kissing each other. I assume that you two are dating right." Cal asked in a serious tone.

"Yes, we are." Ash replied.

After about 10 seconds Cal gave a small smile, "Then take care of her. She deserves someone that will look after and trusts her. Can you do that?" Cal asked.

"I swear on my life that I'll protect her from anything and everything that intends to hurt her." Ash swore in a serious tone.

Cal's smile grew a bit and nodded, "Good. One day I'll tell Victoria the truth. But for now, there's something I got to do. I hope we meet again. Until then." Cal replied as he turned and walked away.

Once he was out of sight Pikachu turned to Ash, "_Pika, Pika. Pikachu."_ Pikachu told Ash making Ash turn to his partner.

"I'm fine buddy and I think Cal needs to find himself. As for us let's save those children." Ash replied making Pikachu nod in response as Ash ran towards Opal Bridge.

* * *

Once he was there, he walked underneath and saw Victoria, her Pikachu and Cain trying to move some of the smaller rocks out of the way while Victoria's Incineroar and Cain's Nidoking are moving some of the larger ones out of the way.

"Hey guy!" Ash called out making everyone stop what they were doing, turned and saw Ash and Pikachu.

Victoria and her Pikachu smiled, "Ash! / _Pika_!" Victoria and her Pikachu shouted as they ran to them as Ash's Pikachu jumped off his shoulder.

Victoria hugged Ash with Ash returning the hug and it's the same with the Pikachu's.

Soon Ash and Victoria broke the hug, "I'm glad you're ok." Victoria said in relief.

Ash smiled, "Thanks Vicky." Ash replied.

Ash broke the hug and turned to Cain, "I got the badge." Ash told Cain making him nod in response.

"They probably told you that I ran away." Cain replied annoyed as he turned around not facing them and crossed his arms.

Both Pikachu's jumped on their trainer's shoulder as everyone stared at him, "(Sigh) The reason I ran away was because I need to get away from my mom." Cain told the pair.

Ash, Victoria, both Pikachu and Incineroar were surprised while Nidoking looked sadly at his trainer.

"She's wasn't the happiest with the way I turned out to be. (Sigh) She told me that I reminded her too much of dad and he wasn't the nicest person. She also wasn't too happy about the choices I made about people who I had _fun_ with, and she told me that she never wanted a boy." Cain explained the pair.

Everyone was shocked by this, "Cain . . . I'm, I'm so sorry." Ash apologized.

Cain shrugged his shoulders as he sighed and looked up slightly, "Don't be. It's not your fault. All she's doing is living in the past. That's the reason why I left." Cain replied before he turned back to the raven hair trainers.

He took a few steps forward, "While I was out. I learned what's it like to have freedom. It can be a scary thing especially when you're young. It's why I'm trying to set Heather right otherwise she might end up like me." Cain continued.

Ash and Victoria nodded in response, "Well let's go and save them." Ash told making everyone nod in response.

"Lead the way." Victoria replied.

"We'll be right behind you." Cain added on.

Ash walked up as he took out a Poke Ball, "Infernape I choose you!" Ash shouted as Infernape appeared on his knuckles and feet.

Infernape turned his head towards Ash, "You know what to do." Ash told Infernape making him nod in response before turning back at the pile of boulders.

Infernape stood on his feet, closed his eyes, he slid his right foot clockwise across the ground until it was at the back, as he waved his right arm in the same pattern as his foot as he clasped his right fist and the fire crown grew slightly.

After a minute of silence Infernape shot his eyes wide open and swung his right fist forward. He slammed it into one boulder sending it flying and many other boulders followed that one until a path was made.

Everyone was shocked by this, "A-amazing. Remind to thank Kiki for teaching Infernape this." Ash told Victoria.

"Sure. Don't worry." Victoria replied as she and Cain returned their Pokemon and Infernape lead to way clearing more boulders with the trainers following him.

Soon Infernape cleared the last pile of boulders revealing the door, "And here we are. Back to where we began." Cain explained.

Ash nodded, "Thanks Infernape." Ash thanked Infernape as he returned him, putting the Poke Ball away, turned to Victoria and Cain.

"Let's go." Ash told the pair making them nod as they walked through the door.

Once inside they saw a set of stairs and the tracks followed underneath a door, "Hmm, this can't be right." Cain said as he walked up to the door.

He grabbed the handle, but it wouldn't budge, "Thought so it's locked." Cain told the pair as he turned to the pair before he turned to the stairs.

Ash and Victoria turned to the stairs as well, "They must've gone this way." Victoria said as all of them ran up the stairs.

Once they reached the top it led to a room.

They walked outside where they were back at Obsidia Ward, "We're outside again." Ash said confused.

They saw that two massive holes in the ground preventing them from leaving unless you have a Flying type.

Ash turned and saw a building that had some smashed windows and parts of the sign are hanging on by a thread, "Could they be in there?" Ash asked making Victoria and Cain turn to where Ash was pointing.

"That's the Yureyu Building. It was nearly destroyed due to an earthquake." Cain replied.

"But it can serve as a great hideout. It's big and there's a lot of places to hide." Victoria added on.

Ash nodded before he turned to the pair, "Alright my plan is that we strike at night. That was we have cover and we'll use the element of surprise to our advantage." Ash told the pair making them nod in response.

"So, for now we wait." Ash continued.

* * *

**Timeskip**

It was now night-time as Ash, Victoria and Cain stood outside the Yureyu Building, "Alright if you guys are ready?" Ash asked making them nod in response.

Ash opened the door, peaked inside and saw no one, "It's clear." Ash whispered as they all walked in with Ash slowly closing the door behind them.

Once they were inside, they noticed how the place is a mess and the lights are flicking on and off for about 10 seconds.

Victoria grabbed Ash's right arm a bit scared by their surroundings.

Ash turned to his girlfriend, "It's fine Vicky. I'm here." Ash reassured Victoria making her smile and nod in response.

"Alright, well let's start climbing. We're bound to found them eventually." Cain suggested making the pair nod in response.

Soon all three trainers ran up some stairs they battled some Meteor Grunts. They saw a computer monitor, Ash turned it off as it said, '_3F Gate Open_'.

They continued to run upstairs until they ran down a hallway, they turned and what they saw shocked them down and horrified them.

Two Meteor Grunts are holding Shelly by her arms with the one on the right holding a knife that is next to her neck.

"SHELLY!" Ash shouted in shock and rage.

"A-Ash, Vi-Victoria, C-Cain. I'm s-sacred. P-please help m-me." Shelly pleaded to them terrified and with tears falling from her eyes.

"One more step and she'll get a new hole in her throat." The right male grunt threatened as he brought the knife closer to her neck.

Ash and Victoria were horrified, while both Pikachu sparked their cheeks but can't do anything because they'll kill her.

"You wouldn't hurt such a sweet and innocent girl, would you?" Cain asked.

"Yes, we would. Boss's orders. If anyone tries to get close, we split her throat. If you leave, we'll forget this happened." The other one replied.

Ash growled at this, "A-Ash d-don't worry a-about me. J-just save t-the others." Shelly told them.

Everyone is shocked by this, "No way! I'm not leaving you!" Ash shouted.

"A-Ash don't fo-forget that I-I'm not t-the only o-one here. You still ha-have to sa-save the others. P-Please for m-me." Shelly requested.

Ash growled as he clasped his fists tighter, "I'll come back!" Ash shouted as he ran away with Victoria and Cain saying something similar as they followed him.

The two grunts turned to each other and smirked in victory by the fact they left.

They didn't realize that Ash is peeking around the corner and glaring at them.

Soon he turned his head facing Cain and Victoria, "What are we going do? We can't leave poor Shelly alone!" Victoria shouted as a whisper.

"I know. But I have a plan." Ash replied as all huddled together as they whispered.

The two grunts were still holding Shelly's arms preventing her from escaping, "Hey boys!" Cain shouted as he walked out of the corner with a smirk and he winked at them.

"Didn't you understand, we'll do it!" The left grunt shouted holding the knife against her throat again.

Ash walked out of the corner with Pikachu still on his shoulder, "I know, which is why going to make you guys an offer." Ash told the pair making them narrow their eyes at him.

"What kind of offer?" The left one asked.

"You let her go and I'll give myself up." Ash replied.

Shelly gasped as she heard that, "No Ash! You can't!" Shelly shouted without stuttering.

Ash turned to Shelly, "I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to you again and I intend on keeping that promise." Ash replied.

Shelly's eyes widen with a fresh batch of tears rolling down her eyes.

The two Meteor Grunts stared at each other for a bit, before they nodded and turned back to Ash, "Sure you got yourself a deal. But first drop all of your Poke Balls." The right one ordered as Ash took out his six Poke Balls and dropped them on the ground.

"Ash are you sure about this?" Cain asked.

Ash nodded without hesitation, "Yes I am." Ash replied.

The two grunts smirked, "Now let her go." Ash ordered.

The two grunts chuckled evilly, "As if. There a thing such as lying." The right one replied.

Ash's expression didn't, "What a coincidence. I lied to, NOW!" Ash shouted as two figures jumped up and over the wall, one landed on a table behind the right one while a larger second figure landed behind the left one.

The smaller one held a purple energy sword against his neck with the other one held a green energy blade against his neck.

"WHAT THE!?" The grunts shouted as they turned to their attackers, the right one was Ash's shiny Sneasel while the other one was a normal coloured Gallade.

Ash walked up to them, "Let her go. Or else they'll end you." Ash ordered.

Scared for their lives they released their grip on Shelly.

She ran up to Ash, hugged him for dear life, as she started to cry, with the tears falling on his stomach. Ash returned the hug, "T-thank (Sob) s-s-s-so m-much (Sob) b-b-bro-brother." Shelly thanked Ash in between sobs.

Ash bent down to her level while not breaking the hug, "I'm sorry I took so long. But I'm here now and I'll never leave you." Ash replied warmly.

Shelly looked up at Ash and nodded her head as they broke the hug. She noticed Ash's left hand harder than the right one, she lifted his sleeve and saw his arm replaced by a machinal one.

Shelly gasped at the sight, "Wh-what happened to your?!" Shelly asked in shock by this.

Ash frowned, "I'll tell you later." Ash answered.

Ash then turned and saw Victoria walking up to them, "Take care of her." Ash told Victoria making her nod in response as she grabbed Shelly's right hand and walked her away.

Ash glared at the two grunts, "You know if I'm as cold and heartless as you people I would've killed you myself." Ash told them in a murderous tone.

The two grunts started to sweat like crazy by how Ash sounded, "But, you're lucky I'm not. So, instead (Snap)." Ash snapped his right fingers as Sneasel and Gallade merely knocked them out by smashing their heads with the end of their attacks.

Sneasel and Gallade released the Grunts allowed them to flop on the ground, "Thanks, you two." Ash returned Sneasel and Gallade.

"Right let's go." Cain suggested making them nod in response.

They caught up to the girls as Ash handed Victoria her Gallade, "Thanks for letting me borrow Gallade." Ash thanked Victoria making her nod in response.

"No worries." Victoria replied as Ash led the way again with Victoria as well as Shelly at the centre and Cain is at the back.

Soon they walked down a hallway, they saw a room, turned and saw three figures.

Two Meteor Grunts, one male, one female and Charlotte. All three of them are sitting down with Charlotte sitting across the Grunts.

Charlotte turned and saw everyone, "Well about time you showed up!" Charlotte shouted annoyed.

The two Meteor Grunts turned and saw the gang causing Shelly to hide behind Ash, with Ash, Victoria and Cain in a battle stance.

The Grunts stood up, "Don't move otherwise we'll split her throat!" The male grunt shouted.

Charlotte turned to them, "Really guys? You're still going on about that?" Charlotte asked sarcastically as she crossed her arms.

The Grunts turned to her, "W-Well uhh . . . that's what the boss said to say, so . . ." The male Grunt replied as both Grunts sweat dropped.

Ash, Victoria and Cain were confused by the sudden change in tone by them, "Your boss Sirius, right? Let's put that on hold for a second and meet my friends." Charlotte replied as she turned to Ash and his friends.

"This is Ash, the girl behind Ash is Shelly, the purple-hair princess is Cain and I have no idea who the other one is." Charlotte introduced Ash's group.

"My name's Victoria." Victoria replied with her guard still up.

Charlotte nodded, "I see. Nice to meet you Vic." Charlotte greeted as she turned to the grunts.

"Everyone meet Simon and Tara." Charlotte introduced the Grunts.

The Grunts turned to Ash, "Yeah we've meet." Simon replied as he narrowed his eyes slightly at Ash.

"Yeah. I'm still annoyed when you defeated us." Tara added ono just as annoyed.

"To be fair you probably started that on your o- . . .wait, wait, wait! Charlotte are you telling us that you made friends with Team Meteor?!" Cain shouted.

Charlotte turned to him and shrugged her shoulders, "Why not? They're people too. They just happen to be on different sides then you." Charlotte answered.

"Yours as well!" Ash shouted furious by the fact that Charlotte made friends with people who belong on the same team who tried to kill Shelly.

Charlotte tilted her head slightly to the right, "True. But it beats being tied up." Charlotte replied.

Simon turned to Charlotte, "You know . . . we can't exactly let you go right?" Simon asked.

Charlotte turned to them, "True, Ash, princess will you do the honour?" Charlotte asked.

**Timeskip**

Ash and Cain defeated Simon and Tara without too much trouble, "Great, now you have an excuse." Charlotte told the pair not moving from her spot.

"Argh, why can't you tell your friends to stop being good?" Simon asked.

Charlotte turned to them, "Well, how about you lot stop being bad?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah, she's right. Why don't you guys leave Team Meteor?" Victoria asked.

Simon sighed, "We can't." Simon replied.

"Why not?" Charlotte asked as she shook her head slightly.

"Because when Team Meteor successes, the world we be remade into a new one." Tara answered.

"What will happen to this world?" Ash asked.

"It will vanish. We know what Team Meteor does is wrong, but when the world is remade into a new one. All of the pain will never have existed." Simon answered.

"So, in other words. The end will justify the means." Charlotte replied.

"Exactly!" Simon shouted.

"Cool. Well, see ya later guys." Charlotte replied as she stood up and walked towards Ash's group.

Simon and Tara were shocked by this. Charlotte turned back to them, "Don't give me that look. It's not like you guys can do anything anyway." Charlotte replied making them grumble annoyed knowing that this is true.

Charlotte turned back to them, "Well let's get the others." Charlotte replied as they continued to run up the building.

They ran upstairs and saw Noel sitting on a bed inside a cage, "Noel!" Ash shouted.

Noel snapped his head up a bit, turned and saw everyone. He ran and grabbed the bars, "Ash, Cain and everyone!" Noel shouted in joy and relief.

"Hey you lot! You're not supposed to be here!" A voice shouted making everyone turn to the right and saw two male grunts running towards them.

These Grunts were different, these two have the same matching cloths, the basic design of the cloths were the same but they are wearing black coats that are unbutton, the sleeves have a pattern on them, they are wearing a grey shirt, with matching pants with a black belt, black boots, the thing that stuck out the most was that they had three metal hooks with three Poke Balls on them and they merge into one that is wrapped around their right arm.

"You're keeping them cages? Real classy." Charlotte told the grunts with sarcasm.

"Why would this place have cages anyway?" Victoria asked.

"You may have heard that it was an earthquake that destroyed this place, right?" The first Grunt asked.

"Yeah. What about it?" Victoria asked.

Ash narrowed his eyes, "It wasn't an earthquake that destroyed the place. We took control of it." The Grunt answered earning surprised looks from Cain, Victoria, Noel and Charlotte, while Ash's glared grew.

"And now you can join the brat in a cage." The second Grunt said as he released a Beedrill while the first one released a Whirlipede.

Charlotte stepped to the front, "I'll handle these losers. I've been itching to pay them back for kidnapping me." Charlotte explained as she turned her head to Ash.

"You go on ahead and save Anna and Heather. I'll burn these guys to a pile ash, and I'll get Noel out of that cage when I'm done." Charlotte continued before she turned to them, threw two Poke balls, releasing a Kanto Ninetails and a Delphox.

"Thank you." Ash replied as he turned to Shelly.

"Stay here, things will get messy up there and I want you to stay here." Ash told Shelly making her nod in response as she hid behind Charlotte.

Ash and the others ran around them and upstairs.

When they reached the top, they saw Sigmund with his Electivire out and Heather is sitting on a bed still with same dead expression on her face.

Ash growled, "SIGMUND!" Ash shouted making him and Electivire turn, saw Ash, Cain and a girl that he hasn't met before.

"I knew that you would show up." Sigmund with his gaze focused towards Ash.

"And I would have thought that you'd turn yourself in!" Ash shouted.

"Well you thought wrong. I'll admit, it was fortunate that Sirius came along with this 'Team Meteor' and offered to help recapture my fugitives. And all he wanted in exchange was a ring that this girl has . . . I believe it was called the Ruby Ring." Sigmund explained.

Ash's eyes widen, "_Damn it!_" Ash thought to himself.

"After that I held her here, for questioning, but it seems that is not proving so easy, considering she's not saying a word and is quite as a Pichu." Sigmund continued as he turned his head to Heather.

"That's because of you, electrocuting her!" Cain shouted.

Sigmund turned his head back towards them, "The loss of speech is not the result of Electro – convulsion therapy. She's lost the ability to speak of her own free will." Sigmund replied.

"That doesn't make it right, for you to be doing something like this on children!" Victoria shouted.

"The truth of the matter is I do not care what you think. All I want to know is." Sigmund replied as he turned and stared directly at Ash.

"Ash, do you intend to fight me and to take her back?" Sigmund asked.

"Yes, it if means getting her away from someone like you!" Ash answered immediately.

Sigmund closed his eyes as he sighed, before opening them and turned to him, "Then so be it. Musharna and Drampa appear!" Sigmund shouted as the Unova Psychic Pokemon and the Alolan Normal and Dragon Pokemon appeared.

Ash stepped forward, "I got this, Sneasel and Hawlucha I choose you!" Ash shouted Sneasel and Hawlucha appeared with sparkles appearing around Sneasel.

All Pokemon glared at each other with Sigmund and Ash glared at each other as well. Both ready for an all-out battle.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Battle the Doctor and the next Key**

"Musharna use Psyshock and Drampa use Dragon Pulse!"

Musharna fired a beam of purple energy from the gem on her forehead that flew towards Hawlucha. Drampa fired purple energy that turned into a dragon and flew towards Sneasel.

"Sneasel intercept the Psyshock and use Shadow Claw and Hawlucha use Karate Chop on Dragon Pulse!"

Sneasel and Hawlucha ran across and past each other as Sneasel's right arm became surrounded by a black aura and it gave off a purple mist as Hawlucha's right fist became surrounded by a white light.

Both Pokemon leaped forward as Sneasel slashed the Psyshock destroying it as Hawlucha swung his right fist downwards slamming it on the Dragon Pulse's head destroying it as well.

As they landed, they dashed towards their opponents and leaped towards them. Sneasel slashed Musharna on her forehead and Hawlucha spun to the right as he swung his fist against Drampa's left cheek.

Both Pokemon were sent back. Sigmund narrowed his eyes, "Psychic Terrain!"

Musharna opened her eyes as the room changed into a room with psychic energy waves flowing around them.

"_Psychic Terrain prevents priority moves from working_." Victoria thought to herself.

"Hawlucha use Fire Punch!"

Hawlucha clasped his right fist as it became on fire and swung it towards Drampa.

"Thunderbolt!"

When Hawlucha slammed his fist under Drampa's chin, but Drampa's body was surrounded by yellow lightning, slamming into Hawlucha, making him shout in pain and it send him flying.

Hawlucha landed on his feet in front of Ash, raised his head and glared at his opponents.

"Dazzling Gleam on Sensual!"

"Use Icy Wind to dodge!"

Musharna turned to Sneasel as her jewel glowed pink and fired rainbow energy spikes that flew towards Sneasel.

Sneasel fired his Icy Wind on the ground projecting him in the air and avoided the Dazzling Gleam.

"Now use Night Slash!"

Sneasel cancelled his Icy Wind and created a purple energy blade in his right hand.

Sneasel spun around very fast, as he slashed Musharna, landed behind her, he pretended to sheath his Night Slash and when he did an explosion happened engulfing Musharna.

Sneasel did summersaults backwards and stopped in front of Ash and stared at his opponents.

Soon the smoke cleared revealing Musharna unconscious. Sigmund returned Musharna and took out a new Poke Ball, "Hypno appear!" Sigmund shouted as the Kanto Hypnosis Pokemon appeared.

Ash narrowed his eyes, "Hawlucha use Karate Chop!"

Hawlucha dashed towards Drampa as both of his fist became surrounded by a white light.

"Hypno use Hypnosis!"

Hypno ran in front of Drampa, started to wave his pendulum side to side and created pink waves.

When the waves hit Hawlucha, Hawlucha started to feel tired until he fell on the ground, his attack ceased its action and fell asleep.

"Hawlucha wake up!" Ash shouted but Hawlucha didn't.

"Dream Eater!"

Hypno eyes flashed red as a ghost version of himself appeared and flew towards Hawlucha.

It slammed into Hawlucha, shooting his eyes wide open as his energy got sucked away, before Hawlucha fell on the ground unconscious.

Ash gritted his teeth, "Thanks Hawlucha, get some rest." Ash returned Hawlucha as he took out a new Poke Ball.

"Noctowl I choose you!"

Ash shouted as Noctowl appeared in the air, with sparkles and next to Sneasel.

"Noctowl use Air Slash!"

Noctowl flapped his wings across each other, rapidly as he fired multiple light blue energy 'X's that flew towards Drampa.

"Drampa use Thunderbolt!"

"Icy Wind!"

Drampa's body was surrounded by yellow lightning and fired a yellow lightning bolt. Sneasel fired a gust of wind with light blue snow around it.

The Icy Wind slammed into the Thunderbolt and froze. Some of the Air Slash's slammed into the Frozen Thunderbolt smashing it into pieces and the others slammed into Drampa creating an explosion with smoke around him.

"DDDRRAAAMMM!" Drampa shouted in pain.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Drampa lying on the ground unconscious.

Sigmund returned Drampa and took out a new Poke Ball, "Raichu appear!" Sigmund shouted as an Alolan Raichu appeared hovering above the ground.

"A Raichu." Ash stated.

"Indeed, and this is as far as you go. Raichu use Thunderbolt and Hypno use Dazzling Gleam!"

Raichu fired yellow lightning from her body while Hypno raised his left hand, which created a white, soon rainbow energy spikes flew from it and both attacks flew towards Sneasel and Noctowl.

"Noctowl use Heat Wave and Sneasel use Icy Wind!"

Noctowl flapped his wings hard creating a gust of orange wind, while Sneasel fired a gust of wind with light blue snow coming from it.

All four attacks slammed into each other and created an explosion between them.

"Sneasel jumped on Noctowl and Noctowl fly in the smoke!"

Sneasel jumped backwards, did a backflip, landed on Noctowl's back as Noctowl flew into the smoke and both vanished once inside.

"Raichu and Hypno use Psychic and clear the smoke!" Raichu's and Hypno's eyes flowed blue as the smoke was surrounded by a blue lining, they pushed the smoke away and as it cleared.

But when they moved the smoke, they saw Noctowl, flapping his wings, "Heat Wave!"

Noctowl flapped his wings hard as he fired orange wind that flew towards the pair.

"Send it back with Psychic!" Their eyes glowed blue again.

Sigmund realized something, Sneasel wasn't on Noctowl's back. He saw Ash's smirk, "Wait, it's trick!" Sigmund shouted.

"Sneasel Night Slash!"

Sneasel dashed from behind Sigmund with two purple energy swords in each hand and leaped towards them.

Raichu and Hypno turned only to let Sneasel slash the side of their stomach's making them shout in pain.

Sneasel jumped to the side as Noctowl's Heat Wave slammed into the pair making them grunt in pain.

"Sneasel finish this with Shadow Claw!"

Sneasel landed, turned back to Raichu as well as Hypno and leaped towards them.

Sneasel clasped his fists as they became surrounded by an icy aura, "That's Ice Punch!" Victoria shouted.

Ash was surprised, but he quickly got over it and smirked, "Sneasel Ice Punch!"

Sneasel slammed his fists into Raichu and Hypno's face's, pushed them, sending them flying and crashed into a wall making dust stir around them.

Sneasel landed as the dust cleared revealing Raichu and Hypno lying in a crater both unconscious and soon the Psychic Terrain vanished as they found themselves in the room as they were in earlier.

"Yes Ash!" Victoria shouted happily.

"Keep it up and show Dr. Geezer who's boss!" Cain added on.

Sigmund narrowed his eyes. He's losing his cool.

Sigmund was about to return his Pokemon when suddenly Sneasel's body was surrounded by a blue aura.

Ash smiled when he saw what was happening, "Sneasel's evolving!" Ash shouted as Sneasel's body started grow a bit and his body started to change.

Soon the blue aura dispersed revealing a Weavile. His body colour was the same when he was a Sneasel, the crown, the collar and the feathers are dark blue, and the jewel are still the same colour.

"_Weavile_!" Weavile shouted.

Ash smiled at Weavile before he turned to Sigmund, "You see that?! By treating Pokemon and people with kindness and love you can evolve into a better version of yourself! Which is why you're going to lose!" Ash shouted.

"Pika!/Weav!/Noct!" All of Ash's Pokemon agreed.

Victoria and Cain were surprised by Ash's speech, but they found them in awe by this.

Sigmund said nothing as he returned Raichu and Hypno, "You know, it's funny that you should say that. Because I tried that once and it caused me to lose the one person that I had left." Sigmund replied in a serious, upset and furious tone.

Ash, Victoria and Cian were surprised by this, as Sigmund took out a new Poke Ball, "Now we'll finish this. Electivire and Rotom!" Sigmund shouted as Rotom appeared and Electivire ran until he was in front of Sigmund.

Ash dropped his surprised expression as he narrowed his eyes, "_So, his Electivire finally joined the battle. He blocked Pikachu's Iron Tail without any effort_." Ash thought to himself.

"Weavile use Night Slash and Noctowl use Zen Headbutt!"

Weavile created a purple energy sword in his right hand, as a blue orb appeared in front of Noctowl's 'horns'.

Weavile ran towards Electivire and Noctowl flew towards Electivire as well.

"Rotom use Will-o-Wisp on Weavile and Electivire use Ice Punch!"

Weavile leaped towards Electivire, was about to slash him, until Rotom appeared in front of Weavile with three dark-purple fire balls with a white lining around them and fired them.

They slammed into Weavile sending him flying and cancelled his attack and landed on the ground. Soon Weavile's body was surrounded by orange and yellow fire making him shout in pain.

When Noctowl was about to slam into Rotom. Rotom zipped behind Electivire, as Electivire's right fist was surrounded by an icy aura.

He swung his fist forward and both Pokemon slammed into other.

But Electivire easily overpowered, Electivire sent Noctowl flying and crashed into a wall behind Ash.

"Weavile! Noctowl!" Ash shouted in concern for both of his Pokemon, he turned to Noctowl and saw him unconscious.

Ash returned Noctowl and turned to Weavile, "Can you go on?" Ash asked in concern.

Weavile, slowly opened his eyes, slowly stood up and nodded his head.

Ash didn't look convince but he won't argue with Weavile since it's his choice to continue. He turned Sigmund as he took out another Poke Ball, "Charizard I choose you!" Ash shouted as Charizard appeared on the ground as he raised his head upwards and shot fire from his mouth.

Soon Charizard lowered his head, ceased shooting fire and growled at his opponents, "Wow. That Charizard sure looks strong." Cain said surprised.

"Yeah." Victoria replied a bit in awe when she saw him.

"Rotom use Thunderbolt!"

Rotom fire yellow lightning that flew towards Charizard.

"Flamethrower!"

Charizard shot orange and red fire from his mouth.

The two attacks collided with each other, but the Flamethrower overpowered the Thunderbolt and slammed into Rotom making him screech in pain.

"Electivire use Thunder Punch!"

Electivire dashed towards Charizard with both of his fist surrounded by yellow lightning.

"Dragon Claw!"

Charizard, stopped his Flamethrower, crossed his arms, but soon swung them outwards with his claws surrounded by a green aura and flew towards Electivire.

Electivire and Charizard slammed their attacks, creating shockwaves that flew throughout the area.

"Weavile use Night Slash!"

Weavile shook his head as he closed his eyes, before he opened them, stopped shaking his head and dashed towards Electivire as he created a purple energy blade in his right hand.

He ran behind Electivire, leaped towards him and slashed his back making him grunt in pain.

Charizard saw his chance, as he swung his claws outwards, swinging Electivire's arms outwards as well.

Charizard quickly slashed Electivire's chest making him screech in pain and sliding him across the ground.

But Electivire opened his eyes, slammed his hand on the ground ceasing his sliding, until he stopped, stood up and glared at his opponents as Weavile suffered from burn damage again.

"Rotom use Foul Play and Electivire use Fire Punch!"

Rotom flew towards Charizard as his body surrounded itself in a purple aura, while Electivire surrounded his right fist in orange and red fire and ran towards Weavile.

Ash narrowed his eyes, "_We need to end this_." Ash thought to himself as he turned to his mechanical arm.

Ash took out the Fire Z-Crystal and placed it in the hole.

"Charizard it's time to end this!" Ash shouted making Charizard nod in response.

Ash turned to Weavile, "Weavile get back." Ash ordered making Weavile nod in response as he ran back.

Ash did the fire dance, when he was done Charizard was surrounded by an orange aura, soon he opened his mouth and gathered fire energy in the form into an orb.

"Let's end this! INFERNO OVERDRIVE!"

Ash shouted as Charizard reared his head up before snapping it forward as it fired the orb as it grew larger.

Both Pokemon saw this coming, both tried to slow down, but the Z-Move slammed into them, created a massive explosion shaking the whole building and caused the windows to smash on the floor they are on.

Sigmund, Victoria, Heather and Cain turned away due to the brightness and they covered their eyes.

Soon when the light died down, everyone turned back and saw Electivire and Rotom lying on the ground unconscious.

After a minute Sigmund sighed as he closed his eyes, but soon opened them and returned his Pokemon, "You won, so I'll honour our agreement. But I will warn you, do not believe that your charade will help this child. We'll settle this shortly." Sigmund told them as he walked away and up some stairs.

Once he was out of sight Ash returned Weavile as well as Charizard and everyone ran towards Heather.

"Heather are you ok?" Cain asked.

". . ." Heather said nothing and continued to stare at the ground.

"(Sigh) Whatever. We got you back and that's what's important." Cain replied.

Ash turned in the direction that Sigmund went, "Guys, look after Heather. I'll go and see if I can find Anna." Ash told Victoria and Cain making them nod in response as Ash ran upstairs.

Once he was upstairs, he saw Sigmund talking to Sirius, "So you failed Doctor?" Sirius asked.

Ash narrowed his eyes as he clasped his right fist tightly. Anna saw Ash, "ASH!" Anna shouted making Sirius and Sigmund turn and saw him.

"Well, you are alive." Sirius told Ash a bit surprised.

"It's gonna take a lot more then what your boss did to get rid of me!" Ash shouted.

Anna was confused when Ash said that, "_What does that mean?_" Anna thought to herself.

"So, it would seem. And Doctor, your job was to keep the children captive, not mine. All I wanted was to get a certain artefact." Sirius explained as the turned to the Doctor.

"The Ruby Ring?" Ash asked.

Sirius turned to Ash, "Indeed, however imagine my surprise when I saw this girl carrying the Amethyst." Sirius answered as he held his right hand up showing a pendent with a small metal chain with a purple gem attached to it.

Ash was surprised when he the Amethyst, "Give me back my pendent please! It was the only gift I got from my father, PLEASE!" Anna begged with tears threating to fall from her eyes.

Sirius turned to Anna, "Your father gave this to you . . . He always was a fool." Sirius replied.

Anna gasped when she heard that, "Y-you knew m-my father?!" Anna asked shocked.

"Heheheh. I believe this concludes our business." Sirius replied as he turned to Ash.

"Make no mistake Ash. You are on Solaris's radar and anyone who ends up on his radar . . . dies. So, until then, Doctor?" Sirius told Ash before asking the Sigmund.

"Right." He answered before the lights switched off and whole room went dark.

After about 10 seconds the lights turned on, with Sirius and Sigmund gone, "_Damnit_!" Ash thought to himself before running up to Anna and untied her.

Once she was untied, she pounced towards she, hugged him and cried on his chest, "H-He has my pendent . . . Daddy's pendent. I don't even know daddy and yet he does? How is that fair?!" Anna asked as she continued to cry on Ash's chest.

Ash and Pikachu frowned when they heard that. Ash wrapped his arms around Anna and rubbing her head trying to calm him down, "I promise Anna I'm going to do everything in my power to get you your pendent back." Ash swore.

Anna looked up at him, "R-really?" Anna asked.

Ash nodded, "Of course. But for now, let's get you out of here." Ash answered making Anna nod in response.

Anna grabbed Ash's arms, but she noticed that his left arm was harder than his right arm.

She lifted the sleeve and gasped by what she saw, "Wh-what happened to your?" Anna asked in shock.

Ash frowned, "I'll tell you later ok?" Ash answered making Anna nod in response.

Ash turned around, bent down, allowing Anna to climb on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ash stood up and walked downstairs.

Ash saw Victoria, Cain and Heather, "Hey Ash." Victoria greeted as she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hey Vicky." Ash replied unable to return the hug due to him carrying Anna.

Soon Victoria broke apart, turned and saw Anna, "Are you Anna?" Victoria asked.

Anna nodded in response, "Y-yes." Anna answered a bit nervous.

"I'm Victoria." Victoria greeted.

Anna nodded in response. Cain walked up to them with Heather on his back, "So what happened?" Cain asked.

Ash sighed, "Sigmund and Sirius got away." Ash answered.

Victoria lowered her head while Cain looked annoyed, "For now let's get out of here." Ash continued making everyone nod in response and soon everyone walked out of the room.

Once they were out of the building, they saw Charlotte, Shelly and Noel waiting outside for them, "Yo! What's up?!" Charlotte asked.

"Noel!" Anna shouted when she saw Noel as Ash lowered her as the siblings ran to each other and hugged each other.

"I'm glad you're ok." Noel told his sister.

"I'm glad too, but . . . they took daddy's pendent." Anna told Noel.

Noel's eyes wide open and turned to his sister, "Really?" Noel asked in a shocked tone.

Anna nodded with tears falling from her eyes, "We'll get it back." Noel told Anna making her wipe her tears away before she nodded in response.

"Alright, so are we all still going to go to my sister's house in Tanzan Cove?" Charlotte asked.

"I-I don't have anywhere e-else to go so y-yes please." Shelly answered.

"Yeah, Nostra isn't feeling too good." Anna added on making everyone turn to her.

"Nostra isn't feeling too good. Don't you mean you're not feeling too good, you look pale." Charlotte replied.

Anna shook her head, "N-no. I-I'm fine." Anna replied.

". . . Kay, if you say so. Anyway, let's go to the railnet exit." Charlotte replied, before started to walk away with everyone else following her.

After about a 10-minute walk they found themselves blocked by a metal door, "Well, it's just one door after another. Now what?" Charlotte asked getting annoyed.

Ash and Victoria turned to each other, nodded their heads and turned to Charlotte, "We can take care of that." Ash answered.

Charlotte turned to him, "If you can, do it." Charlotte replied as she walked to the side.

Ash and Victoria walked up to the front of the barricade. Ash replaced one of his Poke Balls for a new one.

"Infernape I choose you!"

"Gallade Hi-yah!" Ash and Victoria shouted as Infernape and Gallade appeared.

"Infernape use Mach Punch!"

"Gallade use Drain Punch!" Infernape and Gallade ran towards the gate as Infernape's right fist was surrounded by a white light and Gallade's right fist became surrounded by a green aura.

Both Pokemon slammed their attacks on the gate and broke through the gate leaving a hole at the centre.

Infernape and Gallade stopped their attacks, "Thanks Infernape." Ash thanked Infernape.

"Thank you as well, Gallade." Victoria added on as they both returned their Pokemon.

Ash and Victoria turned to everyone else, "Well now we can proceed." Ash told everyone as they walked through the hole and outside the cave, but it was still night-time with the moon luminating the area.

"Ah, fresh air!" Cain shouted.

Heather jumped off Cain's back, released her Salamence, hopped on his back and was about to fly away.

Everyone saw this, Ash released his Charizard and blocked them from leaving.

Heather turned and glared at Ash, "Listen I know the reason why you're not saying a word. It's because you're realizing what your dad taught you about how cruel the world can be is turning out to be true." Ash told Heather making everyone turn to him.

Heather turned to the front and looked down making her hair shadow her eyes, ". . ." Heather said nothing.

She rubbed Salamence's neck before he flew up, away and out of sight.

Charizard was about to intercept them, "Charizard no." Ash told Charizard making him turn to him. He saw his expression showing full seriousness and Charizard nodded his head before Ash returned him.

"Aaaaand she's gone, she didn't even say, 'thank you everyone, for saving me'." Cain replied.

"N-not like I wanted to he-help my friend a-anyway." Shelly replied upset by the fact Heather just left without say 'thanks' or 'goodbye'.

"Anyway, I'm still gonna follow her. I'm still worried about her. I'll catch up with you guys later. Bye-bye." Cain told everyone as he walked in the direction Heather went and past everyone.

"See ya princess." Charlotte told Cain.

"And goodbye my prince." Cain replied before he walked into the forest and was now out of sight.

"Alright we'll let's get to my house, so the kids can rest." Charlotte continued before she started to walk North.

"She called us 'kids'. But isn't she a few years younger than me, Anna and Shelly?" Noel asked.

"It doesn't matter. Let's go." Victoria replied as they all followed her.

They walked into a cave. As they walked through the cave Charlotte saw a metal post that is sticking out of the wall, "This metal junk is new." Charlotte explained confused.

Suddenly the ground started to shake a bit, "W-w-w-w what was that?" Shelly asked sacred.

"I don't know shrimp, but I doubt it's anything good. Let's keep moving." Charlotte answered with everyone nodding in response as they continued to walk.

Soon they got outside of the cave. When they were outside, they saw a pond with flowers everywhere and a wooden house that was quite big on the other side of the pond.

"That's my sister's house." Charlotte said as she pointed at the house.

Soon everyone walked around the pond and Charlotte stopped, "Hold one. One, two, three . . . eight." Charlotte counted the flowers.

"One, two . . . eight. Eight . . .eight . . . (Sigh) Laura's been at it again. I swear that sister of mine." Charlotte explained annoyed before she started walking towards the house again.

Everyone turned to each other confused by what Charlotte was on about before turning back to her and followed her.

Soon Charlotte opened the door, and everyone walked inside.

Once everyone was inside Charlotte closed the door and everyone saw a woman with pink hair. The same woman Ash saw leaving the Orphanage a few days ago.

"Ummm . . . Charlotte what are you doing here?" The pink hair women asked confused.

Charlotte put her hands in her pockets as she walked towards her, "We had enough of that geezer Laura, so we strapped him to his own table, gave him the shock of his life and escaped that hellhole." Charlotte answered.

The woman who is now identified as Laura gasped as her eyes wide open in shock, "Yo-you didn't, did you?!" Laura asked.

Charlotte chuckled, "I wished, but no we didn't. But I wasn't lying when I said we escaped from that place. And we need to lay low for a while." Charlotte answered.

She turned to everyone else, "Ash, Victoria and Shelly. This is Laura, my sister." Charlotte introduced.

Laura turned to them, "It's a pleasure to meet you . . ." Laura replied a bit nervous.

"I-it's a pleasure to me-meet you too." Shelly replied nervous as well as she bowed sightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Victoria greeted her.

"Yeah, same here." Ash added on.

Charlotte turned her head towards her sister, "It's because of them we managed to escape from the Doctor, who is now a part of Team Meteor and it could be too dangerous to let them back into the city." Charlotte added on making Laura nod her head in response.

"Um, Laura is there anywhere, that Anna can sleep? 'Nostra' is feeling too good." Noel asked Laura while referring to Anna instead of Nostra.

Laura nodded, "Of course Noel. Follow me Anna." Laura answered as she walked upstairs with Noel and Anna following her.

Shelly turned to Charlotte, "Um, Charlotte I don't m-mean to be r-rude but . . . What happened to your parents?" Shelly asked.

Charlotte's expression turned serious as well as sad and looked down, "I'd rather not talk about it. It brings up too many painful memories." Charlotte answered in a sad and hurt tone.

Ash, Victoria and Shelly can tell the amount of hurt in Charlotte's tone when she said that.

Laura walked back downstairs, "Poor thing went straight to sleep. She has quite a nasty fever." Laura explained.

"Is there any medicine around?" Victoria asked.

"No, I'm afraid not. But there the Poke Mart in Spinal Town should have some. Ash if you don't mind can you go tomorrow and get some. Because they'll most likely closed by now." Laura requested.

Ash nodded, "Of course." Ash answered.

"But how about all of you get some sleep. It's nearly 10." Laura told everyone making them nod in response.

"I'll take the room as I always take." Charlotte replied as she walked up stairs.

Laura turned to the others, "You see we only have three beds left. So, do you won't mind that if two of you share a bed." Laura explained.

Ash and Victoria turned to each other, blushed and turned away. Laura saw this and smirked, "Well Ash and Victoria you two don't mind sharing one, do you?" Laura asked.

Ash's and Victoria's blush grew bigger, "N-n-n-n-n-n-n, no we d-d-d-don't mind. Right A-A-A-Ash?" Victoria asked while stuttering.

"O-o-o-only if y-y-y-you're ok w-w-w-with it?" Ash answered and asked while stuttering as well.

Victoria simply nodded in response.

Laura smiled while Shelly blushed slightly when she saw the blushes on their faces, "We'll see you guys tomorrow." Laura said as she grabbed Shelly's right hand, guided her to her room leaving Ash and Vitoria alone.

Victoria released her Pikachu. Her Pikachu and Ash's Pikachu took the couch, laid next to each other and fell asleep.

Ash took a deep breath, when he did, he lost the blush and turned to Victoria, "We should get some sleep as well." Ash told Victoria making her nod in response as well.

They walked upstairs, and Laura told them that their room is in the back. Victoria changed into her nightgown with Ash changed into a black singlet and a pair of boxes that was black as well with a blue and white Poke Ball on the right side.

Ash and Victoria laid on the bed on their sides, while facing away from each other, but their bodies touching each other due to the limited amount of space returning their blushes.

Both tried to sleep but they couldn't due to their situation.

After a bit of silence. Victoria decided to break it, "Ash. Can you turn towards me please?" Victoria requested.

Ash glanced towards her, "Are you sure?" Ash asked.

Victoria turned around, "Yes, I'm ok with it." Victoria answered as Ash turned around so that they are facing each other.

Soon Victoria decided to take a step further, she sat up, crawled towards Ash making him lay on his back, until she was on top of Ash and straddling his stomach.

Ash blushed harder than before when she saw her nightgown as the moonlight reflected it making it sparkle and causing her to look even more beautiful.

"V-Vicky?" Ash asked.

"Ash I know that you've been under a lot of stress and you've been carrying the problems of so many people. But just know that from now on you don't have to face them alone anymore. I'm here for you, I'll bear any burdens that you're carrying, and I'll never leave you." Victoria told Ash.

Ash's mouth and eyes were widened a bit before he closed his mouth, lowered his eyes and smiled.

He sat upwards causing Victoria to now sit on his lap and he cupped Victoria's left cheek with his right hand, "Thank you Vicky. I'm so glad that I have you with me. Vicky I can tell you this with confidence. Victoria, I love you." Ash told Victoria in a warm, caring and yet serious tone.

Victoria's eyes widen a bit with tears coming from them but soon she smiled, "Thank you Ashy. I love you to." Victoria replied as the two leaned closer, they closed their eyes and their lips touched each other, feeling the love that they have for each other.

Soon they broke apart and the two stared into each other's eyes, "When all of this is done we'll go on a date." Ash told Victoria making her nod in response.

"I'll look forward to it." Victoria replied as Ash wrapped his arms around Victoria and fell back and landed on the bed with Victoria lying on his chest.

"Let's get some sleep." Ash told Victoria making her nod in response.

"Goodnight Ashy. I love you." Victoria told Ash.

"I love you too." Ash replied as they closed their eyes and soon fell asleep with both holding in each other arms.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: A Town where Everything Vanishes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and I didn't make Pokemon Reborn**

* * *

The next day, the morning sun rays hit Ash and Victoria stirring them from their sleep.

They woke up, they stared at each other and both smiled, "Morning Ash." Victoria greeted.

"Morning Vicky." Ash replied before their lips gently touched each other.

Soon they parted and stared at each other, "Well time to get up." Ash told Victoria making her pout slightly and leaned her head against his chest.

"I don't want to. I just wanna lay here with you." Victoria replied a bit annoyed.

Ash smiled happily, "Come on Vicky you know we got to head out." Ash told his girlfriend.

Victoria sighed annoyed, "You owe me." Victoria replied making Ash nod in response.

Both got out of bed, Victoria took a shower, then Ash took a shower, they changed back into their clothes and walked downstairs where they saw Laura and Charlotte sitting on a table.

They turned and saw the pair of raven hair trainers, "Morning Ash and Vic." Charlotte greeted the pair.

"Morning Charlotte, Laura." Ash replied as they sat down across from them.

"So, you're gonna go to the Poke Mart and get that medicine? Because that fever of hers isn't getting better." Charlotte told Ash.

"Yeah." Ash answered.

"It's so weird, Anna told me that the man who help Sigmund took her pendent. Why would he go to all of that trouble just to take a pendent?" Laura asked confused.

Victoria and Charlotte nodded just as confused while Ash looked down with a serious and concerned expression. Laura saw Ash's expression, "Do you know why Ash?" Laura asked making the girls turn to him.

Ash looked up, "Yeah I know." Ash answered.

"Great. Wanna fill us in?" Charlotte asked.

Ash nodded as he explained why Sirius took the Pendent as well as Heather's Ruby Ring.

Once he was done Charlotte, Victoria and Laura were surprised but they understood, "So, that's why he took them." Laura said having a clear understanding.

"Yeah, I still have the Sapphire, which is good, but they have the Ruby as well as the Amethyst and that leaves one left." Ash explained.

"So, we need to find it before they do." Victoria added on.

"How about we deal with that later, until he help Anna upstairs?" Charlotte asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement, "Well, I'll head off." Ash replied.

"Before you go." Charlotte called out making Ash turn to her.

She pointed at his left arm, "Mind explaining how you lost an entire arm?" Charlotte asked.

Ash's expression hardened a bit while Victoria, narrowed her eyes into a glare and clasped her fists, "This is what happened." Ash explained the incident on Pyrous Mountain.

When he was done Laura and Charlotte were surprised, "I can't believe Cal would do something like that!" Charlotte said surprised with Laura nodding in agreement.

Victoria nodded in agreement as well, "I know!" Victoria shouted softly due to Anna, Noel and Shelly are still sleeping.

Ash stared at them, "_Cal said that he will tell Victoria the truth when she cools down one day. I sure hope he makes it sooner than later_." Ash thought to himself.

"Well, I'm going to head off." Ash told all the women as he stood up and turned to Victoria.

"Victoria can you stay here just in case something happens?" Ash asked.

Victoria nodded, before she stood up and kissed his right cheek, "Just be careful." Victoria told Ash making him nod in response.

Laura stood up, walked into a room, but shortly she came back with a sandwich in her hand, she walked back to the group and handed the sandwich to Ash, "I made you this since I knew that you'll be going early." Laura told Ash.

"Thank you." Ash thanked as he took the sandwich.

He turned to Pikachu and saw him still sleeping, "I think I'll leave Pikachu with yours Vicky. Tell Pikachu that I went to the town." Ash told his girlfriend making her nod in response.

"I'll see you guys later." Ash continued as he walked out of the house.

Ash walked through the Chrysolia Forest having been told by Laura how to get to Spinel Town. She also told him that this Forest can be very confusing, and boy was she right.

* * *

"Argh I'm lost!" Ash shouted annoyed he spent about 10 minutes in this forest and he feels like he hasn't had any progress.

Soon he heard some faint cries snapping his attention, he turned to where the cries are coming from and he ran towards them.

The cries got louder until he saw an Eevee who is standing next to a Ponyta, who is lying on the ground and panting heavily.

Their colours were different. Eevee's fur as well as its eyes are a light grey with the tip of its tail and the fur collar are white. The Ponyta has a white coat and the flames are blue and white instead of orange and red.

Eevee has a worried expression of its face. Ash saw the Ponyta injured badly and the flames are dying down.

Ash walked towards them. Eevee heard the footsteps, turned to the source and saw Ash walking towards them.

Eevee growled at Ash, leaped forwards so that Eevee was in front of Ponyta and got into a battle stance, "_EEVEE_!" Eevee shouted.

Ash saw this and held his hands upwards, "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you or Ponyta. I want to help." Ash explained to Eevee.

Eevee narrowed its eyes trying to find deception in his eyes, but found none, "_What should I do? Should I let him help?_" Eevee thought before turning to Ponyta who's panting is getting slower.

Eevee turned back to Ash and nodded.

Ash smiled as he walked up to Ponyta, kneeled and took out some potions and bandages.

Ash wrapped the bandages around Ponyta's legs, sprayed some of potions, he released his Pignite and told him to shoot a gentle Flamethrower on Ponyta.

After about 10 minutes Ponyta's eyes slowly opened and lifted its head off the ground.

Eevee looked relieved when Eevee saw this, "_Ee, vee_!" Eevee shouted in joy.

Ash smiled at this and turned to Pignite, "Thanks Pignite." Ash thanked.

"_Pig, Pignite_." Pignite replied as Ash returned him.

Ash stood up and was about to walk away until, "_Eevee_!" Eevee shouted making Ash turn around and saw Eevee and Ponyta walking up to him.

Both looked at him with wonder on their faces and both wonder why. Why did he help them?

Ash saw this and smiled, "I can't just stand by while Pokemon are injured and not do anything." Ash told the pair.

Eevee and Ponyta were surprised by this, turned to each other, nodded their heads and turned back to Ash.

Both now looked at Ash with pleading on their faces. Ash smiled, "You sure you want to come with me?" Ash asked making them nod in response.

"Alright then." Ash took out two empty Poke Balls, threw them at him, they hit him and sucked them inside.

After a bit both Poke Balls stopped shaking with a 'Clung' sound signalling the catch was successful.

Ash smiled, he picked the Poke Balls up, replaced two Poke Balls so that he can carry these two, threw them in the air and released Eevee as well as Ponyta.

Both looked at him with happy expressions. Ash smiled in response as Eevee ran up and climb on Ash's right shoulder.

Ash rubbed under Eevee's chin making Eevee purr by this before he rubbed Ponyta's head making Ponyta neigh happy.

Ash took out his Pokedex and scanned the pair.

Ash saw that Eevee is a male while Ponyta is a female, he checked their moves and was impressed by them.

Soon Ash put his Pokedex away, "So do either of you know how to get to Spinal Town?" Ash asked.

Eevee and Ponyta turned to Ash and nodded their heads. Ash was relieved by this, "Great. Can you take me there?" Ash asked making them nod in response again.

Ponyta turned around, turned her head back to Ash and gestured him to get on her back.

"You sure?" Ash asked making Ponyta nod in response.

Ash walked to the right side of Ponyta and mounted Ponyta with his legs on each side, "Alright take us there." Ash told Ponyta as he gently tapped Ponyta's sides with his heels making her neigh before she walked to the right.

As Ponyta walked through the forest, something caught Ash's eye, "Hey wait!" Ash ordered making Ponyta stop and turned to him.

Ash dismounted, walked up to some vines that were hanging off a tree, with Ponyta following him and Ash pulled some off the tree.

Eevee and Ponyta watched their trainer in curious by what was he doing. Soon Ash finished, and the pair saw that Ash had tied the vines to make some reins.

"Ponyta do you mind? Because I don't have any other way to hang on?" Ash asked.

Eevee turned to Ponyta, who thought about it for a bit, until she neigh and nodded.

Ash smiled, "Thank you." Ash thanked as he walked up to Ponyta.

Ponyta opened her mouth, allowed Ash to place the vines in her mouth, before she closed it.

Ash mounted her again and held the vines and gave them a flick, "Alright, now you can run." Ash said making Ponyta smirk before she started galloping.

* * *

After about 10 minutes Ponyta slowed down as she emerged out of the woods with Ash still on her back and Eevee still on Ash's right shoulder.

All three saw a town with things scattered around the place. Ash turned to the right and saw a flower bench vanishing.

This surprised Ash, "_Well . . . that's something you don't see every day." _Ash thought to himself as he dismounted from Ponyta.

"Thank you, Ponyta." Ash thanked Ponyta making her nod in response before returning her.

Ash turned to Eevee, "You should get some rest as well." Ash told Eevee making him nod in response before Ash returned Eevee as well.

Ash walked around the town and continued to watch as things vanished and reappearing in different places.

"_What the hell is going on?! Why are things disappearing and reappearing in different spots?!"_ Ash thought to himself confused by what's going on, soon Ash saw the Poke Mart.

Ash smiled as he walked up to it, but it vanished from its spot.

Ash suddenly heard a loud thumping sound.

Ash turned, ran towards the sound and saw the Poke Mart on a balcony on what looks like a mansion.

Ash saw a sign and read that this is a Gym, "_This place is a Gym?!_" Ash thought to himself surprised.

Soon the doors opened making Ash turn and saw a boy that looks around 16 or 17. He has black hair that is standing up in sections with the tips of his hair being maroon, he has a pair of glasses with a black frame, he is wearing a dark orange shirt with bright orange spirals on the front, he's also wearing brown trousers that goes down to his knees and black boot.

"What was that sound?" He asked as he walked out of the door.

"It might've been that." Ash answered as he pointed upwards making him turn and saw the Poke Mart.

"Yes, that would do it." He replied before facing the house.

"Hey mom! The Poke Mart is on top of the house!" He shouted.

"Say what?!" A female voiced shouted.

Soon a woman walked out of the door.

Ash saw that she looks to be around her late 30's early 40's, her hair has two different colours of each side, the right side being pink and the left side being light blue, she is wearing a bright pink singlet with a light blue bikini over the singlet, she's also wearing black stockings and light blue heels.** (PS: I'm terrible at fashion details)**

She walked out of the house, turned around, looked up and saw the Poke Mart, "Ah, so that explains why I can't get to the balcony." She said.

She saw Ash and turned to him, "Hello young man, and who might you be?" She asked.

"I'm Ash Ketchum." Ash introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ash. My name is Serra and I suppose I'm this towns Gym Leader." The woman identified as Serra replied.

Ash raised an eyebrow slightly confused, "_Suppose? What's does that mean_?" Ash thought to himself.

Serra gestured her hand to the boy, "And this is my son, Bennett." Serra introduced the boy.

"Greetings." Bennett greeted Ash.

"Hello." Ash replied.

"Let's go inside and talk." Serra told Ash before she walked inside with Ash and Bennett following her.

Once inside Serra sat on the couch, with Bennett walking towards, then stood next to her and Ash stood in front of Serra.

"You know things have been strange around here recently." Serra explained making Ash turn to her.

"Things have been disappearing and reappearing in different spots. And while I may be a Gym Leader, buildings on top of buildings is something that I didn't plan on. Since it's facing in the direction of my house and I since we can't open the doors you're just going have to wait until it gets teleported in a different spot." Serra told Ash while waving her right hand in a circular formation.

Ash is annoyed by this, "I'm in a hurry because I need medicine to help a friend that this Poke Mart sells." Ash told the pair.

Serra looked at him for a bit until, "By any chance are you a league challenger?" Serra asked changing the subject.

Ash raised an eyebrow confused by this, "Yeah, why?" Ash asked.

Serra smirked by his answer, "Well lately it's been pretty quiet in terms of challengers. So how about this, if you can defeat me not only will I give you the Badge, but I'll give you the medicine you need to help your friend. How does that sound?" Serra proposed.

Ash stared at her for a bit, "_I really don't think I have much of a choice. The quicker I get that medicine the quicker I get back to the others_." Ash thought to himself.

"Sure, I accept your challenge." Ash answered with a smirk.

Serra's smirk grew, "Great." Serra replied before a knock came on the door making everyone turn to the door.

"Bennett can you get that?" Serra asked making Bennett nod in response before he walked up to the door.

Opened it and it revealed a man in his late 30's, he has dark white hair, he is wearing a brown coat that covers his body down to his feet and his is also wearing brown boats.

Bennett walked back besides his mother with the man following him, "Prosperitas, Pax Pacis and Obseqium. May Lord Arceus give blessing to your house. My name is El and I'm a servant of lord Arceus." The man told them identified as El.

Bennett raised an eyebrow while Ash and Serra narrowed their eyes slightly, "And what can I do for you Mr. El?" Serra asked.

"I have come looking for my daughter Luna." El answered.

Ash raised an eyebrow while Serra and Bennett's eyes widen a bit, "Who's Luna?" Ash asked.

Serra glanced towards Ash and sighed sadly, "You see, Luna is a girl that came to my house one day. She was exhausted when we met her, so I took her in." Serra explained.

"Yeah she's also beautiful and she's the Dark type Gym Leader." Bennett added on with a small blush.

"I'm most grateful for that. You see she walks the path of darkness and as such she turned her back on me. She denounced me as her father and ran away. But I have come to reclaim her." El explained.

Ash narrowed his eyes at El's words, "Well that's wonderful, but I'm afraid to tell you that she's not here anymore. She left a few days ago." Serra replied.

"I see, that's most unfortunate. Do you have any idea where she might be?" El asked

"She didn't say anything. She left just as quickly as she came. I wish I can say the same thing for the Poke mart." Serra joked before she looked down.

"Or half the guys I've been with." Serra added on with a bit of sadness.

Bennett turned his head back towards his mum, "Mother." Bennett replied sadly.

Serra turned to Bennet, "Bennet, did Luna say anything about where she was going?" Serra asked her son.

"Bennett jumped a bit, "Um, no . . . she didn't say anything." Bennett answered.

Ash and Serra narrowed their eyes suspiciously making Bennett turn away, "I see." El replied while keeping his gaze at Bennett.

El turned to Serra, "Miss Serra Voclain. I have travelled a great distance. Would you allow me to rest here for a bit?" El requested.

Serra nodded in response, "Sure I don't mind. We have a lot of spare rooms. As a matter of fact, you came at rather entertaining time. This young man Ash is about to challenge me, so you may want to stick around for that." Serra explained as she gestured her right hand towards Ash.

El turned his head towards him. The two stared at each other for a bit until El closed his eyes and nodded, "I see, how interesting. This would be quite entertaining indeed." El replied.

Serra nodded as she stood up before she turned to Bennet, "Bennett would you be so kind to show our guest to the spectator's seats?" Serra asked Bennet.

"Sure mother. Follow me El sir." Bennett told the El as he walked away with El following him.

Once they were gone, Serra turned to Ash, "I'll wait for you in the arena. Just use the monitor to talk to Ame and then just walk through the doors when you're done. Later." Serra told Ash as she pointed at the two doors behind her before walked out of the room as well.

Ash turned to the monitor walked up to it, turned it on showing Ame who is surrounded by a sack of paper and writing down.

She turned and saw Ash, "_Oh, hi Ash! I see you're at Serra's Gym_." Ame told Ash.

Ash nodded in response, "_Well, I don't know if you know but Serra used to be a famous model_." Ame told Ash.

Ash was surprised by this, "Really?" Ash asked.

Ame nodded, "_Yeah, but when Bennett was born, she retired. But moving that to one side. She's the Ice Gym Leader and the only way to get to her you have to smash your way through_." Ame told Ash.

Ash raised an eyebrow confused by this, "What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"_You see at the end of each room is a wall and you have to find a passage that is behind the wall_." Ame answered.

Ash nodded in response, "Sounds simply enough." Ash replied.

"_It might be, expect for the fact that the battle field is quite interesting_." Ame replied.

Ash raised an eyebrow, "interesting?" Ash repeated.

"_Yeah you see_-"

"Don't tell me. I prefer to find out for myself." Ash interrupted with a smirk.

Ame smirked in response, "_Suit yourself. I'll see you later_." Ame replied before she turned to screen off.

Ash walked towards the doors, opened them and walked past once inside he saw the floor is made of ice that is clear as crystal, mirrors are on the walls. The right side of the room is pink while the left side is light blue. Even the stuff in here are pink and blue on their sides.

"Welcome challenger." A female voice called out making Ash turn and saw two women each wearing a maid outfit one pink and light blue.

"In order to proceed to the next room, you need to find the hidden passage that is behind one of these ice mirrors." The maid in light blue clothing explained as she gestured to the wall behind both maids.

Ash nodded in response, "Thank you." Ash replied.

The maids bowed and went back to where they were. Ash took out his Pokedex, swapped a Poke Ball for a new one, threw the new one in the air and it released Noivern, "Use Super Sonic to find the passage and then use Dragon Claw." Ash explained.

Noivern nodded in response as he turned to the wall fired sounds waves at the wall until he turned to the far right, took off, flew towards it with his claws glowing green and slashed the wall destroying it.

Once Noivern did that he flew back revealing a hole, Ash smirked as he returned Noivern and walked through into the next room.

The maids watched Ash leave the room, before turning to each other and smirked, "I never would've thought of using Noivern's soundwaves like that before." The light blue maid told making the other maid nod in response.

"Indeed, I believe mistress will have a fun time with him." The pink maid replied.

* * *

Ash released Noivern again and he found the passage that was a bit to the left side and walked through it.

When he did, he saw Bennett and El waiting for him, "What are you guys doing here?" Ash asked.

Bennett took a step towards him, "Well I was hoping that you would battle me." Bennett requested.

Ash raised an eyebrow, "Why?" Ash asked.

"Because I always do this against my mother's challengers. Since I want to be a Gym Leader myself one day, I want to be able to handle against any trainer. So please." Bennett requested.

Ash thought about for a bit until he smiled and nodded, "Sure let's do it. But let's keep it three on three." Ash told Bennett making him nod in response.

Both trainers took out a Poke Ball, "Venomoth come!" Bennett shouted as his Kanto Poison and Bug type appeared in the air.

"Noivern I choose you!" Ash shouted as Noivern appeared again on the ground.

"Venomoth use Signal Beam!"

Venomoth fired a lime green beam from her tusk that flew towards Noivern.

"Super Sonic!"

Noivern took off and fired soundwaves from his ears.

The two attacks collided creating an explosion at the centre of the field as smoke appeared in front of them.

"Dragon Claw!"

Noivern flew into the smoke as his claws glowed green.

Venomoth looked around trying to find Noivern when Noivern suddenly appeared in front of Venomoth and slashed her sending her flying.

"_Impressive Noivern can use soundwaves to locate anything in dark places so he used it to find Venomoth_." EL thought to himself.

"Venomoth use Poison Fang!"

Venomoth recovered, flew towards Noivern with her tusk glowing purple.

"Acrobatics!"

Noivern's body was surrounded by a light aura and flew towards the incoming Venomoth.

Both Pokemon slammed their attacks into each other creating an explosion.

Soon both Pokemon flew out of the smoke with Noivern damaged slight while Venomoth is badly damage and soon the smoke died down.

"Quiver Dance!"

Venomoth's body glowed white as it flew around where she is as she powered up.

"Dragon Claw!"

Noivern flew towards Venomoth with his claws glowing green.

"Baton Pass!" Venomoth's eyes glowed blue.

When Noivern was about to slash Venomoth, she vanished and returned to her Poke Ball making Noivern miss his target and flew back in front of Ash.

Soon a Vivillon appeared, this one has black wings with a red, blue, green and purple line on the wings. (Red on the top right, blue top left, purple, bottom right and green bottom right).

"_Since Bennett used Baton Pass, Vivillon has the increased status that Venomoth got from the Quiver Dance_." El thought to himself.

"Continue your Dragon Claw!"

Noivern flew towards Vivillon with his Dragon Claw still in effect.

Bennett smirked, "Sleep Powder!" Vivillon flapped her wings hard that created a cloud of green spores that flew towards Noivern.

Noivern flew through the cloud and when he came out from the other side. His eyes started to lower until he fell asleep and fell on the ground.

"Noivern wake up!" Ash shouted but Noivern remained asleep.

"Draining Kiss!"

Vivillon flew towards Noivern and hovered above Noivern and kissed his right cheek draining his energy.

When she did that she flew above, "Signal Beam!"

Vivillon opened her mouth, fired a lime green beam that collided with Noivern and created an explosion.

When the smoke died down it revealed Noivern still lying on the ground but now he is unconscious.

"Thanks, Noivern take a good rest." Ash returned Noivern and stared at Bennett and Vivillon.

"_He's good, very good. But I won't lose_." Ash thought to himself as he took out a new Poke Ball.

"Staraptor I choose you!" Ash shouted as Staraptor appeared in the air with a battle cry.

"Vivillon use Signal Beam!"

Vivillon fired a lime green beam from her mouth.

"Staraptor use Quick Attack to dodge!" Staraptor's flew forwards leaving behind a white lining and avoided the attack.

Ash saw Bennett smirking, suddenly the Signal beam bounced off the wall, then collided with Staraptor from behind and created an explosion.

"What the?!" Ash shouted in surprised.

"You see these mirrors can reflect anything even special attacks. So, don't think you're safe if you avoid my attacks." Bennett explained.

Ash narrowed his eyes slightly, "_So these mirrors can reflect attacks. If that's the case it just means that we need to watch out backs . . . or_." Ash thought to himself before he smirked.

Soon Staraptor flew out of the smoke and stopped in front of Ash.

"Staraptor Aerial Ace!"

Staraptor flew towards Vivillon with his body surrounded by a white aura.

"Signal Beam!"

Vivillon fired a lime green beam that flew towards Staraptor.

"Dodge it!" Staraptor flew up avoiding the beam.

"You haven't learned, yet have you?" Bennett asked as the beam bounced off the wall and flew back to Staraptor.

Bennett saw Ash's smirk, "You're wrong I did learn. Staraptor fly down!" Staraptor flew downwards.

Much to Bennet's surprise the Signal Beam collided with Vivillon and created an explosion.

"No way!" Bennett shouted in shock.

El was also surprised by what just happened.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Vivillon looking down slightly and panting. Suddenly Staraptor slammed his Aerial Ace into Vivillon slamming her into the ceiling and caused some of the mirrors around her to shattered.

Soon Staraptor flew away allowing Vivillon to fall out of the ceiling, crashed on the ground and became unconscious.

After a bit Bennett sighed, returned Vivillon and turned to Ash, "I must admit I wasn't expecting that. Using my own attack against me." Bennett told Ash.

Ash smirked and nodded, "Yeah when I first saw that I knew that we can turn that into our advantage." Ash replied with Staraptor nodding in agreement.

Bennett nodded and took out a Poke Ball, "Venomoth come back out!" Bennett shouted as Venomoth appeared again, but she is already panting.

"Venomoth use Poison fang!"

Venomoth flew towards Staraptor with her tusk glowing purple.

"Brave Bird!"

Staraptor flew towards with his body surrounded by orange aura before it turned into blue.

Both Pokemon slammed into each other and created an explosion that was soon replaced by smoke.

Staraptor flew out of the smoke still conscious and landed in front of Ash. While Venomoth dropped out of the smoke, crashed on the ground and became unconscious.

Bennett smiled sadly, "I'm not that surprised, thanks girl take a good rest." Bennett returned Venomoth.

Ash returned Staraptor, Ash took out his third Poke Ball while Bennett took out his final Poke Ball, "Butterfree come out!" Bennett shouted as the Kanto butterfly Pokemon appeared.

When Ash saw the Butterfree he thought about his Butterfree that he caught during his first journey, "_I wonder how he's doing_?" Ash thought to himself.

He shook his head with his eyes closed and turned his attention back to Bennett and his Butterfree.

"Weavile I choose you!" Ash shouted as his shiny Weavile appeared with his arms crossed and sparkles around him.

"Butterfree use Signal Beam!"

Butterfree brought her hands together and fired a lime green beam from them that flew towards Weavile.

"Block it with Shadow Claw!" Weavile's right claw became surrounded by a black aura.

Weavile swung his Shadow Claw blocking the attack and soon he swung it outwards destroying the attack.

"Ice Punch!"

Weavile cancelled his Shadow Claw leaped towards Butterfree, clasped his right fist before it became surrounded by an icy aura.

He slammed it into Butterfree's stomach sending her flying, "Butterfree use Giga Drain!"

Butterfree wings glowed green, then they extended towards Weavile, wrapped around him and started to drain his energy making it go into Butterfree.

"Weavile use Night Slash!"

Weavile grunted as he created a purple energy blade, swung it upwards slashing the Giga Drain destroying them and freed him.

When Weavile landed, he dashed towards Butterfree who's wings returned to normal and with the Night Slash still in effect.

"Quiver Dance!"

Butterfree was surrounded by a white light and flew around increasing her status.

Weavile leaped towards Butterfree and slashed Butterfree sending her back, "Signal Beam!" Butterfree fired a lime green beam from in between her hands.

"Spin around!" Weavile started spinning around very fast in the air, with Night Slash still in effect and slicing through the Signal Beam.

"No way!" Bennett shouted in surprised with Butterfree also surprised while El is interested.

"Finish this with Ice Punch!"

Weavile stopped spinning faced Butterfree, swung his right arm outwards cancelling the attack, clasped his right fist before it became surrounded by an icy aura, landed on the ground and dashed towards Butterfree.

When Weavile was close enough to Butterfree, he leaped towards her, when Weavile was in front of her, he reeled his right fist back, before he swung it forwards, slamming his fist into Butterfree's stomach sending her flying and crashed where Vivillon crashed.

Bennett turned and saw Butterfree unconscious. Bennett sighed as he returned Butterfree and when he did, he turned to Ash, "Thank you for the battle I appreciate it." Bennett thanked Ash as he bowed slightly.

Ash smiled, "Don't worry about it." Ash replied.

El walked up to them, "That was an excellent performance form both of you. I believe you both have been gifted by Arceus' light." El told the pair.

Ash and Bennett turned to him, "Thanks El, I . . . I think." Bennett replied.

El turned to Bennett, "Would you believe me if I say that you're thinking too small Bennett?" El asked.

Bennett raised an eyebrow, "Too small sir?" Bennett replied confused while Ash narrowed his brows slightly.

"Indeed. There's nothing wrong with becoming a Gym Leader, but I believe with your determination, you would make a fine member of the Elite Four." El explained.

Ash's and Bennett's eyes wide open in surprised, "A-an, an Elite Four member. I-I can't I'm nowhere near ready!" Bennett denied.

"Maybe but I believe that I may be able to provide some service. Let us discuss this elsewhere after your friend has battled." El mentioned before he gestured Bennett to follow him.

"R-really? Thank you! Lead the way Mr. El." Bennett replied before he followed him out of the room leaving Ash alone.

He narrowed his eyes at El, "_I don't trust this guy. Not one bit_." Ash replied before he turned to Weavile who watched the whole thing.

"Thanks, Weavile you were great, get some rest." Ash thanked Weavile making him nod in response before he was returned, and Ash changed some of his Pokemon.

Once that was done, he turned to hole that was already in the wall there walked through it ready to battle Serra.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

Well that's another Chapter done and dusted.

I've seen the trailer for the extension pass for Pokemon Sword and Shield and I'm looking forward to it especially since we're getting Gigantamax for the starters, Blastiose and Venusaur. So that I'm really looking forward to.

Let me know what you thought about it as well as the whole story because this story now has more chapters than my first story The Torren Champion. So i would really appreciate it what you think about this story because it lets me know what I'm doing wrong or what I'm doing good at.

Also I've been thinking about it for a while, and I'll let you guys decide, should Ash get a Type Null or not, because I think it would be a good Pokemon for him to have, but let me know if i should give him one.

But for now I'll see you later. Bye


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Reflection Battle – Ash vs Serra**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and I didn't make Pokemon Reborn**

* * *

Ash walked through the hallway and saw Serra standing on the battle field which was made from mirrors.

"Welcome Ash I'm glad that you can make it." Serra greeted Ash.

Ash walked to his side of his field, "Thank you Serra." Ash replied.

"Some people might think my arena is vain but I'm rather fond of mirrors because they reflect a lot more than simply your reflections. Within reflections and crystal is imperfections and that's where you can find art." Serra explained to Ash making him nod in response.

"So, if you win, I'll give you the badge and the medicine." Serra told Ash making him nod in response.

* * *

In the stands El and Bennett are sitting down, "Bennett can they hear us?" El asked.

Bennett turned to El confused, "Kind of a strange question. but this is a one-way mirror, so they can't see us, but they may be able to hear us if they focus on the battle." Bennett answered.

"I see." El replied as he shifted his gaze back to the battle.

* * *

A maid walked to the side, "The Single battle between Ash the challenger and mistress Serra will now begin. Each side will use six Pokemon the battle will be over when all Pokemon on one side are unable to continue. In addition, both trainers can make substitutions. Begin!" A maid shouted.

"I'm interested to see your true self, Glaceon show your reflection!" Serra shouted as the ice evolution of Eevee appeared.

"_A Glaceon huh? In that case_." Ash thought to himself before he took out a Poke ball.

"Incineroar, I choose you!" Ash shouted as his final evolution of the Alolan Fire Starter appeared with a teeth smirk.

"I'll begin. Glaceon use Aurora Veil!"

Glaceon shouted as aurora with different colours appeared above them.

Ash and Incineroar narrowed their eyes, "Glaceon use Ice Beam!"

Glaceon formed a sphere in front of her mouth and fired light blue beams that flew towards.

"Use Darkest Lariat!"

Incineroar smirked, as his hands became surrounded by dark aura, started spinning around as he moved closer and cutting through the attack.

Incineroar slammed his right hand into Glaceon's stomach sending her sliding across the ground and cancelled her attack.

Soon Glaceon stopped sliding, turned to glare at Incineroar who stopped spinning and glared back.

"Flame Charge!"

Incineroar started stomping his feet on the ground rapidly before his body became surrounded by orange and red fire and flew towards Glaceon.

"Signal Beam to the right!"

Glaceon opened her mouth and fired a lime green beam to the right.

It bounced off the wall, collided with the left of Incineroar's stomach, created an explosion, making him slide across the ice and crashed into a wall.

Incineroar rubbed the back of his head as he grunt before he stood up, glared at Glaceon and breathed hard as embers coming out of his mouth.

"Glaceon on Signal Beam to the left!"

Glaceon opened her mouth and gathered energy.

"_Argh! What do I do? . . . Wait . . . that's it_!" Ash thought to himself.

"Incineroar smash the ground below you!" Serra and Bennett raised an eyebrow confused while El leaned forward slightly.

Incineroar slammed his fist on the ground breaking the mirror ice below him and sending pieces into the air.

Glaceon fired the Signal Beam towards Incineroar, "Grab the biggest piece!" Ash shouted making Serra's eyes wide open.

Incineroar grabbed the biggest piece he could find.

Incineroar raised the piece in front of his chest, making Signal Beam bounce off the mirror, headed back to Glaceon, slammed into her and created an explosion.

"Glaceon!" Serra shouted in worry.

"Finish this with Cross Chop!"

Incineroar tossed the broke mirror aside, dashed towards Glaceon who emerged from the smoke still conscious and as Incineroar crossed his arms and glowed brown.

When Glaceon turned to Incineroar, he leaped towards her and slammed his arms on her back making her shout in pain as the ice smashed beneath them making white smoke appear around them.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Incineroar with his arms crossed, while looking down at Glaceon who is lying on the ground unconscious, "Glaceon is unable to battle. Incineroar wins!" The maid declared.

Serra's mouth as well as her eyes were widening a bit before she lowered them and smirked, "I must say, I've never seen anyone using my mirrors the way you did before." Serra told Ash.

Ash smirked, "Since this whole field is made of ice-mirrors, I knew that you would try to use the reflections to your advantage. So, I took advantage of that." Ash replied.

Serra's smirk grew, returned Glaceon and took out a new Poke Ball, "In that case I better get serious. Ninetales show your reflection!" Serra shouted as the Alola Ice and Fairy Ninetales appeared and when she did it started to hail.

Ash saw Incineroar getting pelted by the hail making him grunt slightly, "You ready to go?" Ash asked.

"Roar!" Incineroar shouted as he bent down slightly in a battle stance, as some embers flew out of his teeth with a smirk, indicating he's good to go.

"Then use Flame Change!"

Incineroar started to stomp his feet rapidly and soon he shot himself towards Ninetales with his body surrounded by orange and red fire.

"]Aurora Beam!"

Ninetales opened her mouth and fired greenish and blue beam.

It slammed into Incineroar, created an explosion sending him sliding across the ice and out of the smoke.

Incineroar slammed his claws into the ice making stopping him from sliding, stood up and glared at Ninetales.

"Darkest Lariat!"

Incineroar smirked, his hands became surrounded by black aura, spun around and headed towards Ninetales.

"Moonblast!"

Ninetales gathered moon energy, formed a pink orb and fired it.

"Slide under it and then use Flame Charge!"

Incineroar stopped his current attack, slid under the Moon Blast making it miss, he stood back up, his body became surrounded by orange and red fire and dashed towards Ninetales.

Incineroar slammed into Ninetales, created an explosion, sending her flying and crashed into a wall.

Incineroar stood there smirking. Ash saw the Moon Blast reflecting off the mirror and headed towards Incineroar, "Incineroar duck!" Incineroar turned around only to see the Moon Blast, collided with him and created an explosion.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Incineroar lying on the ground on his back with his arms, legs spread out and unconscious, "Incineroar is unable to battle. Ninetales wins!" The maid declared.

Ninetales stood up and shook her head as Ash returned Incineroar, "Thanks. Take a good rest." Ash thanked Incineroar as he took out a new Poke Ball.

"Bulbasaur I choose you!" Ash shouted as Bulbasaur appeared.

"_Bulba_!" Bulbasaur shouted determined as the hail started pelting him.

Serra and Bennett were surprised while El narrowed his eyes slightly, "I don't know what you're up to. But I'm interested to see. Aurora Beam let's go!"

Ninetales fired a greenish and blue beam that flew towards Bulbasaur.

"Jump with Vine Whip!"

Bulbasaur extended his vines, jumped up, avoided the beam, making the beam bounced off the wall, headed back towards Ninetales, it slammed into Ninetales and created an explosion.

"Bulbasaur use Bullet Seeds and spin!"

Bulbasaur started to spin around as he fired seed with green lining around them as they fired in every direction.

They bounced all over the place making Serra cover her head with her hands and as the seeds hit Ninetales all over her body making her grunt in pain.

"Solar Beam!"

Bulbasaur stopped spinning, landed back on the ground, the Hail continued to pelt him making him grunt in pain, but he gathered yellow energy on the tip of his bulb.

"Aurora Beam!"

Ninetales shook her head, turned to Bulbasaur and gathered energy.

Bulbasaur fired a bright yellow beam form his bulb as Ninetales fired a greenish and blue beam form her mouth.

The attacks pasted each other and collided with their opponents created explosion where they were.

Serra and Ash stared at the smoke, when it died down it revealed Bulbasaur who has some bruises but still standing and conscious. Ninetales is lying on the ground who is bruised as well but she is unconscious.

"Ninetales is unable to battle. Bulbasaur wins." The maid declared.

Serra was surprised but smirked as she returned Ninetales and took out a new Poke Ball, "I'm beginning to understand your true self, show me more. Sandslash show your reflection!" Serra shouted as the Ice and Steel type Alolan version of Sandslash appeared and made some slashes in the air.

Ash looked down at Bulbasaur who is looking over at him and nodded his head. Ash nodded in response and turned back to Serra and Sandslash, "Bulbasaur use Bullet Seed!"

Bulbasaur fired multiple seeds with green lining around them that headed towards Sandslash.

"Iron Head!"

Sandslash skated across the ice as she lowered her head with it and the front icicle becoming surrounded by a silver energy.

She pushed her way through the seeds and continued her path towards Bulbasaur.

"Jump with Vine Whip!"

Bulbasaur extended his wings, placed them on the ground, slinging himself up the air avoiding the attack.

Serra smirked, "Icicle Crash!"

Sandslash stopped where she is, looked up, opened her arms out as icicles appeared and headed towards Bulbasaur.

They slammed into Bulbasaur created an explosion with white smoke coming from it. Soon Bulbasaur fell out of the smoke and landed on the ground unconscious, "Bulbasaur is unable to battle. Sandslash wins." The maid declared.

"Bulbasaur!" Ash shouted in concern as he ran to him and picked him so that he is facing him.

"Are you ok?" Ash asked.

Bulbasaur's eyes fluttered slowly, until they were fully opened, turned to him and nodded sadly, "_Bulb, Bulbasaur_." Bulbasaur said sadly like he's apologizing.

Ash smiled, "Don't worry you were great. Take a long-earned rest." Ash replied as he returned Bulbasaur, stood up, walked back to his spot, turned and took out a new Poke ball.

"_He cares a lot about his Pokemon. He really is quite a special trainer_." Serra thought to herself with a small smile.

"Hawlucha I choose you!" Ash shouted as Hawlucha appeared with a pose but started to get pelted by the Hail.

Serra smirked by this, "Quite the Pokemon you have Ash. Let's see how far he'll take you. Sandslash use Hone Claws!"

Sandslash's claws glowed white and slashed the air in front of her increasing her attack power.

"Use Karate Chop!"

Hawlucha started to skate on the ice towards Sandslash with his fist glowing white.

"Brick Break!"

Sandslash's fists glowed brown and she started to skate across the ice towards Hawlucha.

Hawlucha as well as Sandslash reeled their right fist back before swinging it forwards, making them collide with each other creating shockwaves that flew out the field and causing some of the mirrors to crack.

Hawlucha as well as Sandslash swung their left fist at each other. Hawlucha's fist slammed into Sandslash's head while Sandslash slammed her attack under Hawlucha's chin.

Hawlucha was sent in the air while Sandslash was pushed back and the hail stopped.

"Icicle Crash!"

Sandslash recovered, turned to Hawlucha, created multiple icicle's and flew towards Hawlucha.

"Take it!" Ash shouted as Hawlucha turned to the incoming icicles, crossed his arms over his stomach before the icicles collided with them and created an explosion with white smoke.

Soon Hawlucha fell out of the smoke and landed on the ground with his arm-wings covered by a powder of ice.

Hawlucha swung out his arms breaking the ice off them and smirked at Sandslash.

Ash was watched the pair, until he turned to Sandslash, noticed something and smirked, "_That will work_!" Ash thought to himself

"Sandslash use Iron Head!"

Sandslash skated towards Hawlucha lowered her head as it and the front icicle became surrounded by a silver energy.

"Not yet!" Ash shouted as Sandslash slammed into Hawlucha's stomach making him slide back a few feet before stopping and smirked.

"Is he just going to keep taking attacks?" Bennett asked confused.

El didn't answer but continued to watch Hawlucha.

Hawlucha's body started to glow red slightly making the ice beneath his steam up and he gestured to Sandslash to bring it.

Serra was confused for a bit, before she narrowed her eyes, "Sandslash use Brick Break!"

Sandslash skated towards Hawlucha as her claws glowed brown.

Ash smirked, "Hawlucha get in close!" Hawlucha skate across the ice heading towards the incoming Sandslash.

When they were close enough, "Jump over!" Ash shouted as Hawlucha leaped over Sandslash surprising everyone.

"Grab her tail!" When Hawlucha landed he spun around, grabbed her tail, lifted her off the ground and started to spin her around.

"Slam her into the ground!" Hawlucha stopped spinning her, lifted her above his head before slamming her into the ground making ice around her shatter in pieces with white dust coming from it.

When the dust settled it revealed Sandslash lying on the ground still conscious but grunting in pain.

Sandslash slowly opened her eyes, looked at Hawlucha, tried to get up, but she couldn't.

Serra was confused until she saw the tips of Sandslash's icicles wedged into the ground preventing her from getting up.

"No way!" Serra shouted in shock with Bennett also shock while El was surprised.

Ash smirked, "Yes way! Flying Press!"

Hawlucha bent down, before jumping into the air, extended his arms outwards, spun around his body was surrounded by a white aura and flew towards the wedged Sandslash.

Hawlucha slammed into Sandslash's stomach making her shout in as white dust stir around them.

When the dust cleared it revealed Hawlucha facing Ash with his arms cross while Sandslash is lying on the ground unconscious, "Sandslash is unable to battle. Hawlucha is the winner." The maid declared.

Serra was surprised as well as shocked by this, before she closed her mouth, returned Sandslash and smirked at Ash, "I must say, using the spikes of Sandslash's back to wedge her into the ground was genius." Serra complimented.

"In a battle anything can be used as a weapon. Sometimes our opponents' greatest weapon can be our advantage." Ash explained making Hawlucha nod in agreement and soon the hail stopped and the clouds that were there cleared.

Serra chuckled by that, "You really are one-of-a-kind, aren't you?" Serra asked before she took out a new Poke Ball.

"Let's see how you'll beat this one. Aurorus show your reflection!" Serra shouted before the Kalos Fossil Ice and Rock type appeared and let out a roar.

Ash was surprised, "An Aurorus!" Ash shouted in surprised.

"_Cha_." Hawlucha replied while nodding his head just as surprised.

Serra smirked, "Good luck with this one." Serra told Ash as Aurorus let out another roar and soon the clouds came back, and it started to Hail again.

Aurorus use Thunder Wave!"

Aurorus opened her mouth, fired three yellow rings of electricity that flew towards Hawlucha.

"Hawlucha slide under it!" Hawlucha skated across the ice and slid under the Thunder Wave avoided them, before he stood up and headed towards Aurorus.

"Karate Chop!"

Hawlucha's right arm glowed white, leaped towards Aurorus, slammed it into her lower neck making her grunt in pain as she slid back a bit.

Soon Hawlucha jumped back and landed in front of Ash while Aurorus regained her balance and the two glared at each other but the Hail pelted Hawlucha.

"Flying Press!"

Hawlucha jumped into the air so that he was higher than Aurorus, opened his arms out, spun around and flew towards Aurorus.

Serra smirked, "Water Pulse!" Aurorus opened her mouth and fired a water sphere.

The sphere slammed into Hawlucha created an explosion with white smoke.

Soon Hawlucha landed on the ground, on his feet but kneeled in pain and panting heavily, "Hawlucha!" Ash shouted in concern.

Serra smirked, "Aurora Beam!"

Aurorus reared her head back before snapping it forward as she fired a greenish and blue beam.

Hawlucha looked up, saw the beam in front of him, it slammed into him and created an explosion, "Hawlucha!" Ash shouted in concern again.

Soon the smoke cleared revealing Hawlucha lying on the ground unconscious, "Hawlucha is unable to battle. Aurorus wins!" The maid declared.

Ash smiled sadly and took out his Poke Ball, "Thank you Hawlucha take a good rest." Ash returned Hawlucha before he took out his fourth Poke Ball.

"Pignite I choose you!" Ash shouted as Pignite appeared and fired some embers from his snout.

"Another Fire Type as well as a Fighting Type." Bennett observed.

El continued to watch Ash, "_This boy_ . . ." El thought to himself.

"Pignite use Flame charge!"

Pignite started stomping on the ground repeatedly before he shot himself towards Aurorus with his body surrounded by orange and yellow fire.

"Water Pulse!"

Aurorus fired a water sphere from her mouth and flew towards Pignite.

"Send it back with Brick Break!" Pignite's right fist became surrounded by a brow aura.

He swung his fist against the Water Pulse, sending it back, slammed into Aurorus and created an explosion with her shouting pain.

"What!?" Serra shouted in shock.

Aurorus didn't have time to recover because Pignite slammed into her lower neck sending her back and crashed into a wall shattering the glass around her.

Pignite jumped away and landed in front of Ash while Aurorus slowly got herself upright and glared at Pignite with the Hail pelting him.

"Use Flamethrower!"

Pignite took a depth breath before firing orange and red fire from his snout.

"Aurora Beam!" Aurorus reared her head back before snapping it forward as she fired a greenish and blue beam from her mouth.

The two attacks collided at the centre with each other of them slightly pushing each other back before an explosion happened creating a cloud black smoke.

"Water Pulse!"

Aurorus fired a sphere of water from her mouth and disappeared into the smoke.

Pignite glanced around trying to find the attack when suddenly the Water Pulse slammed into Pignite's back sending him face first into the ground.

Soon the smoke cleared revealing Pignite lying on the ground, "Pignite!" Ash shouted before Pignite slowly got back on his feet.

Ash saw Pignite's back is wet making him narrow his eyes, "_Aurorus_ _must've fired the Water Pulse so that it would bounce off the walls and slammed into Pignite's back_." Ash thought to himself as the Hail continued to pelt Pignite.

"Aurora Beam!"

Aurorus fired a greenish and blue beam from her mouth that flew towards Pignite.

"Fire Pledge go!"

Pignite shot embers from his snout before he slammed his right fist on the ground making fire pillars shoot up from the ground and headed towards the incoming beam.

The Aurora Beam slammed into the front Fire Pledge created an explosion, but the Fire Pledge continued its path.

When it was in front of Aurorus, it circled around her to form a ring before they merged into a giant pillar making Aurorus shot in pain.

"Aurorus!" Serra shouted in concern.

Soon the Fire Pledge died down, allowing Aurorus to fall on the ground with scorch marks and unconscious, "Aurorus is unable to battle. Pignite wins!" The maid declared.

"Great Pignite!" Ash shouted happily making Pignite nod in response and shot some embers from his snout.

Serra smirked, "That's one impressive Fire Pledge. Return Aurorus." Serra complimented before she returned the Fossil Kalos Pokemon.

Serra turned to Ash, "Not bad Ash, I'm impressed. Now then let's kick it up a notch. Jynx show your reflection!" Serra shouted as the Kanto Ice and Psychic Pokemon appeared.

Soon the Hail ceased and the clouds above them cleared.

"Let's win this! Pignite use Flamethrower!"

Pignite took a depth breath before firing orange and red fire from his snout.

"Focus Blast!"

Jynx brought her hands next to each other, created a blue sphere in between them, before she swung her arms outwards and fired the sphere.

The two attacks collided with each other at the centre of the field and created an explosion.

"Flame Charge!"

Pignite started stomping on the ground repeatedly before he shot himself towards Aurorus with his body surrounded by orange and yellow fire.

"Use Ice Beam on the ground!"

Jynx formed a sphere in front of her mouth and fired light blue beams that flew towards Pignite.

Pignite slammed into it, created an explosion with white smoke before Pignite jumped back and landed in front of Ash.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Jynx standing where she was with the ice boulder gone.

"In that case use Fire Pledge!"

Pignite shot embers from his snout and swung his fist at the ground.

"I don't think so! Use Ice Beam!"

Jynx formed a sphere in front of her mouth and fired light blue beams that flew towards Pignite.

When Pignite was about to slam his fist on the ground the Ice Beam collided with his fist freezing it in place and froze on the ground.

"Pig?!/What?!" Pignite and Ash shouted in shock.

"Use Psyshock!"

Jynx fired a purple stream of energy between her hands and flew towards Pignite.

It slammed into Pignite created an explosion sending him crashing into a wall behind Ash.

"Pignite!" Ash shouted in concern as he turned to where Pignite crashed and saw him lying in a crater and unconscious.

"Pignite is unable to battle. Jynx wins!" The Maid declared.

Ash sighed sadly, "Thanks Pignite return and take a good rest." Ash returned Pignite before he turned back to his opponents and took out his fifth Poke Ball.

"Melmetal I choose you!" Ash shouted as Melmetal appeared and gave a battle cry.

Everyone was surprised when they saw this Pokemon, "I've never seen that one before!" Bennett explained surprised.

El was surprised as well before his expression turned curious.

Serra was surprised until a smirk appeared on her face, "A Pokemon that I've never seen before. This is going to be fun." Serra explained.

Ash smirked as well, "Trust me when I say this, Melmetal is a tough opponent." Ash explained as Melmetal raised its arms in the air.

Serra's smirked grew slightly, "I'll take your word for it! Jynx use Ice Beam!" Jynx formed a sphere in front of her mouth and fired light blue beams that flew towards Melmetal.

Ash didn't give any orders as the Ice Beam collided with Melmetal and created an explosion with white smoke.

When the smoke died down it revealed Melmetal frozen in ice.

Serra smirked, "Focus Blast!"

Jynx brought her hands together, created a blue sphere between them, threw it and flew towards Melmetal.

"Melmetal deflect it!" The ice surrounding Melmetal started to shake before it burst and shattered, freeing Melmetal, surprising Serra and Jynx.

Melmetal started spinning his body around on the body with its arms outwards.

Melmetal's fist slammed into the Focus Blast and sending it back. Serra and Jynx were surprised but the returned Focus Blast slammed into Jynx created an explosion.

"Wow!" Bennet shouted in shock and amazement while El leaned forward slightly by the strength of Melmetal.

"Flash Cannon!"

Melmetal ceased its spinning, gathered energy in front of its eye, before Melmetal fired a silver beam and flew towards Jynx.

When the smoke cleared Jynx turned to her opponents only to see the Flash Cannon heading her way.

"Focus Blast!"

Jynx created a blue sphere in her right hand, threw it making it collide with the Flash Cannon, but it got overpowered. The Flash Cannon slammed into Jynx created an explosion making her slide back.

"Double Iron Bash!"

Melmetal started to spin its body again but faster than last time.

Bennet was interested because he never heard of that move before while Serra gave a low grunt and turned to Jynx and saw she is watching her opponents cautiously.

"Jynx use Hail!"

Jynx created a light blue sphere between her hands before she threw it in the air.

When it was below the ceiling it dispersed, then clouds appeared again, and it started to Hail again.

When Melmetal built up enough force, "GO!" Ash shouted as Melmetal extended its arms and headed towards Jynx.

Everyone was surprised when they saw that Melmetal can extend its arms.

Melmetal's fists slammed into Jynx sending her flying and crashed into a wall behind Serra, "Jynx!" Serra shouted as she turned to where Jynx crashed.

Serra saw Jynx lying in a crater and unconscious, "Jynx is unable to battle. Mel-Me . . . um, sorry sir, but what was its name again?" The maid asked Ash.

"Melmetal." Ash answered.

"Melmetal, ok. Melmetal wins!" The maid finished.

"_Mel_!" Melmetal roared as it raised its right fist in the air as the Hail pelted it but didn't seemed brothered by it.

Serra turned to Melmetal before back at Jynx, "Thank you." Serra returned Jynx before turning back to her opponents and smirked.

"I must say Melmetal's abilities caught me off guard. I've never have guessed that Melmetal could extend its arms." Serra explained.

Ash nodded in response, "Yeah. Melmetal's a great Pokemon." Ash replied as he turned to Melmetal and a tear of joy around its eye by being praised.

Serra's smirk turn into a smile as she took out her final Poke Ball, "The I must go all out on it. Froslass show your reflection!" Serra shouted as her Sinnoh Ice and Ghost type appeared while hovering above the ground and in front of Serra.

Ash narrowed his eyes slightly, "_A Froslass_." Ash thought to himself before turning to Melmetal.

"Melmetal don't underestimate her!" Ash called out making Melmetal nod in response.

"Then use Thunder Punch!" Melmetal reeled its right fist back before swinging and extended it towards Froslass with it surrounded by yellow electricity.

Serra smirked, "Dodge it!" Froslass vanished from sight making Melmetal hit nothing.

Ash and Melmetal were surprised until realization came to Ash, "_Snow Cloak. That's why Serra ordered Hail before Melmetal's last attack."_ Ash thought to himself.

"Ice Beam!"

Melmetal turned its body around trying to Froslass but having no luck. Suddenly Melmetal was hit on the back by a light blue beam making it stumble forwards slightly.

Melmetal turned to where it got hit but saw nothing. Melmetal took a few steps forward trying to find Froslass.

"Melmetal try and anticipate where Froslass will be and use Flash Cannon!" Melmetal nodded before closing its one eye concentrating on where Froslass will be.

"_Fros. Fros. Lass. Froslass._" Froslass's voice echoed throughout the whole field but Melmetal stayed still trying to find her.

Froslass appeared behind Melmetal, opened her mouth and charged up an Ice Beam. But Melmetal shot its eye wide open, turned around and fired a silver beam from in front of its eye.

Froslass was surprised by this, but the Flash Cannon slammed into her created an explosion sending her a few feet but kept her hold on the Ice Beam.

When she regained her balance, she fired it making it slam into Melmetal created an explosion making it slide back until Melmetal crashed into a wall but still conscious and continued to get pelted by the Hail.

"Impressive. In that case, Shadow Ball!"

Froslass brought her hands next to each other, created a purple and black orb of energy and flung it forwards.

"Flash Cannon!"

Melmetal fired a silver beam from in front of its eye.

The two attacks collided and created an explosion where they made contact.

"Melmetal use Double Iron Bash straight ahead!"

Melmetal started spinning its body very fast until Melmetal swung its fists straight.

Melmetal's fist slammed into something but they heard shattering sounds. When the smoke cleared, they saw that Melmetal slammed its fists on the mirrors.

Ash and Melmetal were surprised by the fact that Froslass is gone as the Hail continued to pelt Melmetal.

Melmetal retracted its fist and took a few steps forwards trying to find Froslass.

"End of the line Ash! Froslass use Wake-Up-Slap!"

Froslass appeared in front of Melmetal with his hands glowing brown. She slammed them into Melmetal's chest making him shout in pain, before he was sent flying and crashed into the same wall earlier.

"Melmetal!" Ash shouted in concern as he saw Melmetal sitting down, while leaning against the wall and unconscious.

"Melmetal is unable to battle. Froslass wins!" The maid declared.

Ash was shocked before he sighed and smiled sadly, "Thanks Melmetal take a long rest." Ash returned Melmetal and took out his final Poke Ball.

"I'm interested in what your final Pokemon will be." Serra told Ash.

Ash smiled as he turned to the Poke Ball, "I only caught this one recently. But I believe he'll win this! Eevee I choose you!" Ash shouted as the Shiny Eevee appeared with sparkles.

Serra was surprised by this choice while Bennett raised an eyebrow and El narrowed his eyes slightly.

Ash bent down making Eevee turn to him, "This is our first battle Eevee all I can ask for is to do your best ok?" Ash asked.

Eevee's mouth was widen a bit surprised, but closed, as he replaced his surprised expression with a determined one and nodded his head, "_Vee_!" Eevee shouted determined as he turned to his opponents.

Serra smiled by this, "_He knows that he must beat me to get that medicine. But even so he trusts his Eevee that he only just caught apparently. Ash really is a passionate trainer_." Serra thought to herself.

"Froslass let's do this." Serra told Froslass making her nod in response before the Hail ceased and the clouds vanished.

"Froslass use Ice Beam!"

Froslass formed a sphere in front of her mouth and fired light blue beams that flew towards Eevee.

"Eevee Dig!"

Eevee leaped forward, before he dug a hole and out of sight.

The Ice Beam missed its target making it bounce of the wall and slammed into Froslass created an explosion with white smoke and pushed her back slightly.

Froslass shook her head, regaining her senses and tried to find Eevee.

"Froslass use Water Pulse into the hole!"

Froslass brought her hands nest to each other, created a water sphere before firing it into the hole.

After a bit, a pillar of water shot of the ground to Froslass's right making everyone turn to it and saw Eevee on top of the pillar of water.

"Eevee!" Ash shouted in concern.

"Ice Beam!"

Froslass formed a sphere in front of her mouth and fired light blue beams that flew towards Eevee.

"Eevee use Copycat!"

Eevee turned towards Froslass, his body glowed white, before he opened his mouth and fired an Ice Beam.

The two Ice Beams collided with each other created an explosion where they contacted.

Soon the smoke died down revealed both still conscious, with Froslass still hovering above the ground and Eevee on his feet again after the water pillar died down.

"Froslass use Water Pulse!"

Froslass brought her hands nest to each other, created a water sphere and flung it towards Eevee.

"Send it back with Iron Tail!"

Eevee's tail glowed silver, spun around, slammed his tail into the Water Pulse sending it back, slamming into Froslass and created an explosion with white smoke.

"Froslass!" Serra shouted in concern.

"Iron Tail again!"

Eevee faced Froslass and leaped towards her with his tail still glowing silver.

"Wake-Up-Slap!"

Froslass turned to Eevee wither hands glowing brown.

Eevee did a backflip and swung his tail while Froslass swung her right fist forwards.

The two Pokemon collided with each other as they both grunted trying to gain the upper hand.

"Eevee use Shadow Ball!"

Eevee opened his mouth and fired a purple and black sphere that slammed into Froslass and created an explosion.

"FROSS!" Froslass shouted in pain.

"Froslass!" Serra shouted before she covered her head with her arms and turned away.

Soon the shockwaves ended allowing Serra to look back. After a bit the smoke cleared revealed Eevee who is sitting on top of Froslass conscious while Froslass is lying on the ground unconscious.

"Froslass is unable to battle. Eevee wins! And this means the victor is Ash the challenger!" The maid declared.

"We did it!" Ash shouted happily.

"_Ee, vee_!" Eevee shouted just as happy before he ran towards Ash.

Ash bent down, opened out his arms, allowing Eevee to leap in them and he hug Eevee, "You were great Eevee." Ash told Eevee making him nod in response happily.

Serra sighed sadly as she returned Froslass and walked up to Ash.

Ash saw Serra walking up to him and stood up with Eevee still in his arms.

"Congratulations Ash. The Rim Badge is yours." Serra handed Ash her Badge.

"Thank you." Ash thanked as he took it.

Serra reached in her pocket and pulled out a small bottle with liquid in it, "And per our agreement here is the medicine that should help your friend." Serra handed Ash the medicine.

"Thank you again." Ash took the medicine.

From the stands, "Wow that was an amazing battle." Bennett told no one in particular.

El stood up making Bennett turn to him, "Bennet let's talk outside." El told Bennett making him nod slowly before El walked out with Bennett following him.

Back on the field, "Well now I have (THUMP)" Ash was interrupted by a loud sound making the house shake a little.

Serra looked up, "Who wants to bet that the Pokemon Centre is now on top of my house?" Serra joked.

"I really don't want to think about that." Ash answered a bit unsure.

Serra shrugged her shoulders, "Well let's go and take a look." Serra told Ash making him nod in agreement before Serra ran outside with Ash only walking.

* * *

**Outside of the house**

"So, you understand right? To introduce an outsider such as yourself into the Elite Four is no easy feat." El told Bennett.

"Of course, I do sir." Bennett answered.

"Good. I'm providing you with a great service, so I'll expect the same in return and complete compliance from you." El explained.

"Yes sir." Bennett agreed.

"Now tell me two things, one tell me about my daughter's location. I know that you're not being honest about it." El told Bennett.

Bennett started to sweat a bit, "She . . . may have mentioned Vanhaen Castle. Sorry sir." Bennet answered before apologizing.

El turned away, "Of course she would go there." El whispered before turning back to Bennett.

"The other thing. Before she ran away, I gave her an Emerald Brooch. Does she still have it by any chance?" El asked.

Bennett raised an eyebrow confused by that, "Yeah . . .she does, and it makes her look beaut-" Bennet stopped when he saw El's expression.

Bennett coughed inside clearing his throat, "Yes sir. She does." Bennet answred.

El nodded, "Excellent. Now then let us leave." El told Bennett making his eyes widen a bit.

"Right now?!" Bennett asked a bit surprised.

"Yes. Unless you want to pass up your chance to become something bigger?" El asked.

Bennett looked down and shook his head, "No sir." Bennett answered.

"Good. Now let's go." El replied before he started to walk away.

Bennett followed him before he took one last look at his house, "Good bye mom. I'll come back when I can." Bennett said before he ran up to El.

* * *

Author's Notes

Well Ash has his Eighth Badge and the Medicine for Anna. What could El have in mind for Bennett? And how will Serra react when she learns that her son has left? Well you'll just have to keep reading to find out.

Let me know what you've thought of the battle I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you next Chapter.

Bye.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: They're Coming!**

* * *

Ash walked out into the main room where he saw Serra reading a note and she has a sad expression.

"(Sigh) Well Ash, the good news is that the Poke Mart is no longer on the house." Serra told Ash.

Ash nodded in response, "And the bad news?" Ash asked.

Serra's frown grew, "(Sigh) The bad news is that Bennett left with that El stranger." Serra answered surprising Ash.

"Why would he leave so suddenly?" Ash questioned surprised.

"He says that he'll be studying with him to join the Elite Four." Serra answered.

Ash narrowed his eyes slightly, "Can El really do that?" Ash thought to himself.

"(Sigh) If that plays out wonderfully, then I should be happy right?" Serra asked more to herself then Ash.

Ash frowned sadly at Serra, "Are you happy?" Ash asked.

Serra glanced down before she walked to the couch, sat down and looked up at the ceiling, "I should be because I want the best for my son but . . . it seems surreal. First Luna, then Gardevoir and now Bennett. All things fade away into nothing it seems . . . (Sigh)" Serra explained.

Ash felt bad for the Gym Leader, "Ash can you do me a favour please?" Serra requested.

Ash gave a single nod in response, "Sure, what is it?" Ash asked.

"If you see Bennett, keep an eye on him. He can take care of himself, but he makes wrong choices . . . then again doesn't everyone?" Serra asked.

Serra turned to Ash, "You can go now. You still have to help your little friend, don't you?" Serra asked making Ash nod in response.

"It was fun to battle you Serra and I promise I'll watch out for Bennett." Ash told Serra making her nod in response before he walked out leaving her alone.

When Ash was outside, he turned back to the house, "_What exactly would El want with Bennett? It just seems weird." _Ash thought to himself before he replaced some of his Pokemon.

He threw a Poke Ball and released Ponyta who appeared with sparkles, "Hey Ponyta do you mind taking me to the entrance to the Railnet?" Ash requested making Ponyta nod in response.

Ash walked up to Ponyta and mounted her, "Alright, go." Ash tapped Ponyta's sides with his heels and gave a flick of the vines making her run to where they came from.

After about 15 minutes Ponyta walked out of Chrysolia Forest with Ash still on her back.

Ash saw the train tracks making him smile and looked down at Ponyta and is looking at him, "Do you think you can keep going?" Ash asked making Ponyta nod in response and neighed that sounded prideful.

Ash smirked as he pulled the reins making Ponyta turn right and flicked them making her ran towards the cave.

Soon Ash was in the Tanzan Cove and saw Charlotte and Victoria sitting outside, probably waiting for him.

Ash pulled the reins to the right making Ponyta turn in that direction, jabbed gently Ponyta's sides making her run around the pond.

Charlotte and Victoria heard galloping making them turn and saw Ash who is riding a shiny Ponyta.

Victoria smiled as she ran up to him.

When Ponyta stopped, Ash dismounted and caught Victoria in his arms and the pair embraced each other.

Victoria turned to Ash, "Welcome back." Victoria greeted Ash.

"Good to be back." Ash replied.

"PIKA!" A voice called as the two broke apart and saw both Pikachu's the females is trying to calm down the male one who is looking at Ash in annoyance.

Ash started to sweat a bit while Victoria giggled, "You see, he isn't every happy, because you left him behind." Victoria told Ash.

Ash scratched his right cheek with his index finger, "Sorry buddy, but I needed to go, and I thought I'd give you a rest after yesterday." Ash explained to Pikachu.

Pikachu could've augured with that, but he was exhausted after yesterday, so he decided to leave it alone and nodded.

Charlotte walked up to Ponyta and rubbed her hand on Ponyta's head, "Quite the Ponyta you have here. Where'd you find her?" Charlotte asked.

"Well, you see . . . wait how did you know Ponyta's a girl?" Ash asked.

Charlotte turned to him and raised an eyebrow, "I'm the Fire Gym Leader, as well as I've trainer with Fire Types my whole life. So, of course I can tell males and females apart from each other." Charlotte answered.

Ash nodded in response. Charlotte turned to Ponyta, grabbed the vine-reins and took them out of her mouth, "You used vines as reins?" Charlotte asked.

Ash shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't have anything else." Ash replied.

Charlotte let out an annoyed sigh, "I'll give you fireproof reins later." Charlotte told Ash.

Ash turned to Ponyta who nodded at him, before Ash turned back to Charlotte and nodded, "Thank you." Ash thanked.

"Don't mention it. You got the medicine, right?" Charlotte asked.

Ash nodded and pulled out a bottle, and explained what happened at Spinal Town, "So, that's why it took you so long." Charlotte understood.

Ash nodded, "Yeah but it worked out in the end. So, let's give this to Anna." Ash suggested making everyone nod, as Ash returned Ponyta, both Pikachu's climbed on their trainers' shoulders and walked inside.

Once inside Charlotte led the way to where Anna is. Once they were in the room they saw Anna sleeping on the bed with Noel sitting on a chair beside her, Shelly is also sitting on a chair but it's against the wall and Laura is standing on the other side of the bed.

"Hey!" Charlotte called out making everyone awake turn to her and saw Victoria and Ash.

Shelly smiled, stood up, ran up to him and hugged him with Ash returning the hug.

Soon they broke apart, Ash walked up to Laura and handed her the medicine, "You have the medicine, thank you." Laura thanked as she took the bottle.

She opened the lid, bent down to Anna's level, "Anna wake up." Laura ordered softly as she shook her a bit.

Anna's eyes started to flutter open slowly, until she woke up, sat upright leaning on the wall behind her and turned to Laura, ". . . Huh?" Anna asked confused.

"We have something for you." Laura showed Anna the bottle.

Anna tilted her head slightly, "W-What's that?" Anna asked.

"It's medicine. Ash got it for you, drink it and you'll feel better." Noel answered causing her eyes to shot open.

"Really?! Ash did that?! Thank you, Ash! Now Nostra will feel better!" Anna replied as she took the bottle and begin pouring on the doll as if she was feeding it.

Everyone was surprised by this, "Wait Anna, stop! Don't pour it all over your doll!" Laura shouted.

"You're wasting the medicine by doing that Anna." Noel told his sister annoyed by this.

Anna turned to her brother, "No I'm not. No-Nostra is drinking it. She isn't well." Anna told her brother.

"_'__Nostra'_ isn't the one who we're worried about." Charlotte told Anna, annoyed as well.

Soon Anna took the bottle away from her doll, "See, she drunk it." Anna said before she pulled the covers off the bed, jumped out of bed, landed in front of Anna and turned to Ash.

"Nostra says, 'Thanks Ash.' And so, should I. Thank you." Anna thanked Ash with no trace of her being sick.

Ash's right eye was twitching slightly, "Yeah, your welcome." Ash replied in disbelief by what just happened.

Anna turned to Noel, "I think Nomos wants you to stop lying. You should listen to him." Anna told her brother in a bit of a bossy manner.

Charlotte sighed as she took a step forward, "Well at least she's better." Charlotte replied.

"Yeah . . . I guess that counts." Laura agreed uncertain.

Anna turned to Laura and smiled, "Oh hi Laura! When did you get here?" Anna asked.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped when she asked that while Laura raised an eyebrow, "I've been here the whole time. You are in my house." Laura answered.

Anna dropped her smile as she lowered her head slightly, "Oh, . . . I didn't notice. Sorry." Anna apologized.

Laura smiled, "It's fine. Don't worry about it." Laura replied.

Anna turned to Ash, "I'm sorry for the trouble Nostra caused Ash. But I know how to make it up to you." Anna explained.

Ash and Pikachu raised an eyebrow by that, "How?" Ash asked.

Anna smiled, "Easy." Anna answered before she turned to Noel, "Noel can you and Nomos give Ash a Gym battle?" Anna requested surprising everyone in the room.

Noel's eyes widen, "Right now?" Noel asked.

Anna nodded happily, "Yeah, why not? We have two Gym Leaders here already, and it'll be important to Ash if he collects every badge as soon as possible." Anna explained referring to Charlotte as well.

Charlotte glanced at Ash, "No thanks. I think our battle will be more fun if we battle at my Gym, so I'll wait until he gets there." Charlotte replied.

Anna was slightly disappointed by that, "Oh . . . I see. But Noel and Nomos can battle Ash. So, let's do it." Anna replied.

Noel turned to Ash, "Are you ok with this?" Noel asked.

Ash smiled and nodded, "Sure. Only if you're up to it?" Ash asked back making Noel nod in response.

Anna smiled by this, "Great! Let's not waste time!" Anna shouted before she walked over to Noel, grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the room.

Once the siblings were gone, "I think I've ceased in understanding her." Laura explained while shaking her head slightly.

Charlotte shrugged her shoulders, "I've never understood her in the first place. . . But that's what makes her interesting." Charlotte replied.

"She is quite interesting . . . to say the least." Victoria agreed.

Charlotte started to walk out, "Well, let's go. I wanna see how you'll fare against Noel Ash rather than some minion." Charlotte told Ash rembering the battle she saw at the orphanage before she walked out.

Everyone nodded before they walked out of the room and went outside where they saw Anna sitting on the edge of a flower bed while Noel is standing on the wide area.

Ash walked up so that he was across from Noel while Shelly, Victoria and Laura went and joined Anna on the side. Charlotte walked to the side, "Well, I'll referee for this battle." Charlotte told the pair making them nod in response.

"I really don't see the point in doing this. But I'm willing to give it my all." Noel explained.

Ash nodded in response with a smirk, "That's the spirt Noel!" Ash shouted with Pikachu smirking as well and ready for battle.

"Alright this battle between Noel and Ash will start. Each side will have six Pokemon and sub- Saphira!" Charlotte explained before she shouted and taking a step forward making everyone turn and saw a Dragonite flying towards them with a woman on its back.

Ash reconagized the woman, she's the same woman he first saw outside of the orphanage, "_So that's Saphira_." Ash thought to himself.

The Dragonite flew past everyone making a gust of wind blow as well and made everyone turn to her direction.

Soon the Dragonite descended until it was hovering above the ground.

Charlotte took a few steps forwards with a smile, "Hey they sis!" Charlotte greeted while she raised her right hand.

Saphira looked down and was surprised, "Charlotte! . . . I see, so that explains it." Saphira said as she closed her eyes understanding something.

"Hey Saphira!" Anna greeted making Saphira open her eyes, turned around and saw the twins.

"Anna and Noel too? So, you're all here." Saphira said.

Charlotte nodded, "Yeah. Ash, Victoria and Shelly helped us escape from that psycho twice now." Charlotte explained as she pointed at Ash, Victoria and Shelly when she said their names.

Saphira turned to the three trainers and Shelly ran and hid behind Ash while the two raven hair trainers stared at her.

After a bit she closed her eyes, "I see. You can tell me this later, but I have bad news. It's about to be three times." Saphira explained surprising Shelly, Anna and Noel in fear, while the others narrowed their eyes.

"Wh-what?" Anna asked in fear.

"Sigmund is on his way and he's not alone. His Orderlies are with him and a group of people dress in black and grey clothing." Saphira told the group making the children flinch by that while the others started to get angry.

"Team Meteor!" Ash shouted making Saphira nod her head in response.

"So, it would seem. There about to cross the lake and they cut off our way of escaping." Saphira explained.

Shelly hugged Ash in fear as he returned the hug trying to reassure her while Noel and Anna started to sweat a bit, "What do we do Saphira?" Laura asked.

Saphira stared at her sister for about ten seconds before back to the entrance, "Running isn't going to do any good. So, Charlotte, Noel, Anna and the purple hair girl." Saphira pointed at them.

Shelly turned her head towards Saphira, "Um, m-my name is-"

"Doesn't matter right now. Get inside the house and hide. While Laura, uh Ash and ummm Victoria was it? You three are going to defend the them ok?" Saphira told them making the three trainers nod in response.

"If anyone gets inside, destroy them. NOTHING is going to touch my family. Charlotte stay with Laura, Sigmund can't do anything to her since she's 18 so stay close to her." Saphira ordered her sister.

"Sure." Charlotte replied in a serious tone than usual.

"What about you?" Ash asked Saphira.

Saphira turned to him, "I'm going to take down as many as I can. Get inside NOW!" Saphira shouted as everyone ran inside leaving Saphira and her Dragonite alone.

"Let's do this." Saphira said in a serious tone, before she climbed onto her Dragonite's back and flew over the pond.

**Inside the house**

"There isn't a lot of good hiding spots. Chances are that we will be found." Noel explained while looking around.

"Yeah. So, Ash, Victoria and Laura will be our best line of Defense. Laura is an Elite Four member, nothing's getting past her." Charlotte explained.

"Um . . . Yeah, sure." Laura replied a bit unsure by that.

"Ash is a wrecking Ball. Any meteor lackeys or Orderlies will be crushed by them. Right Ash?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah. I'll make sure they don't get anywhere near you guys." Ash declared making everyone nod with Shelly, Anna and Noel looking at him happily, while Victoria smiled warmly at him.

Charlotte smirked, "Alright so, me and Shelly will take the kitchen while Noel and Anna take upstairs and head under a bed or something." Charlotte explained making the three mentioned nodded in response.

Laura turned to Victoria, "Do you mind helping me upstairs Victoria? I don't think I'll be able to protect two people at the same time." Laura requested.

"Of course." Victoria nodded in agreement.

"Pika!" Victoria's Pikachu agreed with her cheeks sparking.

Charlotte turned to Ash, "You'll be here beating the crap out of any grunts or orderlies who step through that door." Charlotte told Ash making him nod in response.

"Alright let's go!" Laura shouted before Noel, Anna and Laura ran upstairs while Charlotte and Shelly ran into the Kitchen leaving Ash and Victoria alone.

Victoria turned to Ash, "Be careful." Victoria told her boyfriend making him nod in response.

"You too." Ash replied as he leaned forward and the two kissed for a bit before breaking apart and Victoria ran upstairs leaving Ash and Pikachu alone.

"Pika, Pi. Pikachu?" Pikachu asked making Ash turn to him.

"We'll win buddy. We have to." Ash replied making Pikachu nod in agreement before he turned to the door and took a few steps forward.

Soon Sigmund came through the door and they glared at each other, "Well, we meet again." Sigmund greeted in a neutral tone.

"Yeah, I guess we do." Ash replied trying to stay clam while Pikachu cheeks started sparking like crazy.

Soon two male Orderlies came through the door, "I have no intention of wasting my time with you again. Those children are from my orphanage and therefore my property." Sigmund declared.

The anger inside of Ash is growing, "You make me sick with your thinking. And last I checked the orphanage is no longer legal, due to the way you've been treating them. So, make it easier on yourself and turn yourself over to Ame!" Ash shouted.

"PIKA!" Pikachu agreed.

"Please. As if I will ever be done in by that woman. I will build a new orphanage and continue with what I'm doing. But moving that to the side. I know not to underestimate you due to our last encounter. Therefore . . . Orderlies detain Ash while I search upstairs!" Sigmund ordered as the two Orderlies walked in front of Sigmund, before he walked towards the stairs.

"Hey!" Ash shouted as he ran towards him but was blocked off by the Orderlies.

"You're battling us!" One of the Orderlies shouted.

Ash gritted his teeth against each other, "Laura, Victoria you're gonna have company!" Ash shouted as Sigmund started to walk up the stairs and out of sight.

Ash turned to the Orderlies, "You guys picked the wrong trainer to mess with. Pikachu and Gible I choose you!" Ash shouted as Pikachu landed in front of Ash while Gible appeared next to him.

The Orderlies both took out a Poke Ball, "Magneton!"

"Kadabra!" The Orderlies shouted as the Kanto Steel and Electric type appeared above the ground as well as the Kanto Psychic Pokemon appeared on the ground.

"Kadabra use Shadow Ball!"

"Magneton use Flash Cannon!"

Kadabra raised her left hand, created a back and purple energy orb, swung her arm, throwing the orb and headed towards Gible.

Magneton aimed its magnets at Pikachu, fired three small silver beams, as they flew, they joined into one and headed towards Pikachu.

"Gible use Dragon Pulse and Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

Gible fired purple energy which turned into a dragon, while Pikachu fired a yellow lightning bolt from his body.

All the attacks collided with each and created an explosion sending a bunch of stuff flying and crashed into the walls.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack!" Pikachu started to run while leaving behind a white line and disappeared into the smoke.

"Kadabra use Psychic and get rid of the smoke!" Kadabra raised her right hand with her eyes glowing blue before she clasped her hand making the smoke disappear, but Pikachu wasn't there, only Gible.

"Where is the Pikachu?!" An Orderly shouted while looking left and right trying to find him.

Suddenly Pikachu ran from behind them, "Thunderbolt!" Pikachu fired a yellow lightning bolt that slammed into Kadabra making her screech in pain.

When Pikachu stopped his Thunderbolt, he slammed his head into Kadabra's back and sent her flying towards Gible.

"Gible use Dragon Pulse again!" Gible fired purple energy which turned into a Dragon and flew towards Kadabra.

The Dragon Pulse opened its mouth, catching Kadabra before it slammed it shut and created an explosion.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Kadabra lying on the ground unconscious.

"N-No way!" Kadabra's trainer shouted in shock.

"Pikachu Iron Tail!" Pikachu turned towards Magneton, leaped towards it with his tail glowing silver. When he was behind Magneton, he slammed his tail against the top one sending git hurling towards Gible.

"Rock Smash!"

Gible leaped towards Magneton with his right fist glowing brown.

When Gible was close enough he swung his fist into Magneton sending it flying back towards Pikachu.

"Magneton do something!" The Orderly shouted but Magneton didn't response due to being bash around like a baseball.

"Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu landed on the wall but leaped towards Magneton with his body surrounded by a yellow lightning aura.

Pikachu slammed into Magneton created an explosion with yellow electricity coming from it.

Soon Pikachu jumped out of the smoke, landed next to Gible and in front of Ash while suffering from the recoil damage. Soon the smoke cleared revealing Magneton lying on the ground unconscious.

Both Orderlies were shocked by this, before they turned to Ash, "I said you would be crushed a I mean it." Ash growled at them with Pikachu's cheeks sparking and Gible growling as well.

The Orderlies took a few steps away from them in fear.

Suddenly Gible was surrounded by a blue aura. Everyone saw his body growing and changing shape. Soon the light died down showing Gible has evolved into Gabite.

Ash smiled, "Gabite!" Ash shouted happily.

"Pik, Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted happily making Gabite turn his head towards his trainer and nodded with a smirk.

Soon they turned back to the Orderlies, "W-What do we do?" An Orderly asked in fear.

Before the other one could answer the door swung open, "Blast that feral woman!" A man shouted making everyone turn and saw Sirius walking through the door with water dripping off his clothes as well as his hair, some parts of his shirt have been teared up and with a murderous expression.

"S-Sirius sir! Where's everyone else?!" An Orderly asked surprised by the state of him.

"Gone. Dead for I know!" Sirius shouted surprising everyone.

"That bitch and her Dragonite blasted everyone as we were crossing the lake! So, I clipped her wings in response and hauled myself out of the water!" Sirius answered as he turned his gaze to the Orderlies and casted a death glare.

"And now I am NOT leaving her empty handed!" Sirius shouted as he turned his gaze to Ash.

"Solaris wants to kill you himself and now you're here interfering with our work! So, you and those children will be coming with us!" Sirius shouted as he took a few steps forward making the Orderlies step aside and returned their Pokemon.

"Over my dead body!" Ash shouted.

Sirius smirked viciously, "That can be arranged." Sirius replied.

The two glared at each other with Gabite and Pikachu determined to win.

"I'm going to make sure that you get what's coming to you after what you've done to Corey!" Ash declared as he pointed at Sirius with his index finger.

* * *

**Author's notes**

**Ash defeated two Orderlies, while Sigmund was able to go upstairs where Victoria and Laura are. Ash's Gible evolved into Gabite, Ash and Sirius are about to go head to head and what could have Sirius done to Corey? Keeping reading to find out.**

**I have to let everyone know that I'm back at Collage so I won't be able to write as often, hence why this Chapter was shorter compared to other chapters.**

**But regardless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, favourite this story and follow it, because it motivates me and I'll see you next chapter.**

**PEACE!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: The Kidnapping**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and I didn't create Pokemon Reborn

* * *

When Ash mentioned Corey's name Sirius narrowed his eye, "So, I take it, you know?" Sirius asked.

Ash lowered his finger, "Yeah I do. And you're going to pay for what you did!" Ash declared

"I would love to see you try. I may not be as strong as Solaris or _her_." Sirius explained.

"_Her_?" Ash thought to himself confused.

"But I can hold my own." Sirius finished as he took out a Poke Ball.

"_I know this guy is strong. He managed to hold his ground against Julia and Rini with just his Serviper. I can't let my guard down_." Ash thought to himself.

"Minior destroy!" Sirius shouted as the Alola Rock and Flying type appeared with sparkles as it hovered above the ground. But this one's rock shield is dark grey instead of brown.

Ash narrowed his eyes, "Gabite return." Ash returned Gabite before he took out a new Poke Ball.

"Buizel I choose you!" Ash shouted as Buizel appeared with his arms crossed and with a determined expression.

"Buizel use Hydro Pump!"

Buizel reared his head back before snapping it forward and fired a blast of water.

"Minior use Psychic!"

Minior's eyes glowed blue as the Hydro Pump slowed down before stopping.

Minior directed it back at Buizel, "Dodge it!" Buizel stopped firing his Hydro Pump jumped out of the way of his own Hydro Pump making it crash into a bookshelf.

Ash turned and looked at the now ruined as well as wet bookshelf and books, "_Carp! I have to make sure that we don't break everything!_" Ash thought to himself before turning back to Sirius.

"Aqua Jet!"

Buizel surrounded himself in water before flying towards Minior with his tail propelling him.

Buizel slammed into Minior sending it back before it regained its balance.

"Shell Smash!"

Minior's body was surrounded by a white light, before it started to crack before shattering making Minior's body give off a red aura.

"Buizel don't give him a chance to attack, use Ice Punch!"

Buizel landed in front of Ash, disengaged his Aqua Jet before dashing towards Minior with his right fist surrounded by an icy aura.

Buizel leaped towards Minior, slammed his fist into the front part of Minior's sending it flying before it regained its balance

Sirius smirked, "So confident. So foolish." Sirius told Ash as the rock shield around Minior started to crack before it fell off revealing its core form.

Just like the rock shield Minior's body is dark grey, the swirls are dark white while its eyes are pure white, along with the tips and small triangles that are green, orange, red, blue and yellow are around its body.

Ash narrowed his eyes, "Stay on guard!" Ash shouted making Buizel nod in response.

Sirius smirked, "Use Power Gem!"

Minior gather energy in a blue orb in front of it.

"Hydro Pump!"

Buizel reared his head back but Minior fired a blue beam that slammed into Buizel created an explosion sending Buizel flying.

"Buizel!" Ash shouted in concern.

"Too slow. Dazzling Gleam!"

Minior started spinning clockwise on the spot, as its body glowed white before firing rainbow energy spikes.

"Look out!" Ash shouted making Buizel turn, saw the attack coming but slammed into him created an explosion.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Buizel standing on his feet, glaring at his opponents with his right eye twitching.

"Hmph. He sure is stubborn." Sirius said annoyed by the fact Buizel's standing.

Suddenly Buizel's eyes shot wide open as he feel backwards and landed on the ground unconscious.

"Ha! Spoke too soon." Sirius explained.

Ash ran up to Buizel, bent down, lifted him so that his head was up against his chest.

Buizel's eyes slowly opened, saw Ash and looked at him sadly, "_Bui, bu_." Buizel said sadly.

Ash smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry about it. You were great Buizel, return and take a good rest." Ash returned Buizel and glared at Sirius and Minior.

Ash stood up and took a few steps backwards, "_He's strong, very strong. But I can't lose_." Ash thought to himself as he took out a new Poke Ball.

"Snorlax I choose you!" Ash shouted as sleepy Pokemon appeared lying on his back fast asleep.

Ash and Pikachu sweat dropped when they saw this while Sirius raised his right eyebrow, "Snorlax wake up!" Ash shouted but Snorlax merely scratched his stomach with his right hand.

"Are you mocking me?!" Sirius shouted making Ash turn his gaze at him.

"I'll wake him up! Minior use Power Gem!"

Minior fired a blue beam from in front of its face.

It collided with Snorlax and created an explosion, creating a cloud of smoke.

Ash was worried by this but soon two loud thumps shook the whole house making everyone stumble a bit. Soon the smoke cleared revealed Snorlax on his feet and with a very mad expression.

Sirius was surprised by this because Snorlax's can sleep though anything.

Ash smirked, "Now you're gonna get it!" Ash declared.

Sirius gritted his teeth against each other, "What good will that get you? It changes nothing. Minior use Power Gem!"

Minior fired a blue beam.

"Dodge then use Ice Punch!"

Sirius raised an eyebrow when he said, 'dodge', "_There's no way a Snorlax can dodge this_." He thought to himself.

But to his and the Orderlies surprise, Snorlax bent backwards avoided the beam and headed for a wall.

Pikachu leaped off Ash's shoulder and fired a Thunder Bolt destroying the beam before it could hit anything.

"Thanks buddy." Ash thanked Pikachu making him nod in approval.

Snorlax stood back on his feet, with his right fist surrounded by an icy aura.

Before Minior could dodge Snorlax slammed his right against Minior sending it flying, pasted Sirius and crashed into a wall behind him.

Sirius turned to where Minior had crashed, saw its lying in a crater and unconscious.

Sirius was in a state of disbelief, as he turned back to the raven hair trainer and Snorlax, "_How the hell did that Snorlax move so fast?!_" Sirius thought to himself.

Sirius narrowed his eye, which turned his expression to shock into a hard glare, returned Minior without facing it and brought out a new Poke Ball.

"I guess I should take you seriously. It's only fitting. Golisopod destroy!" Sirius shouted as the Alolan Bug and Water type appeared on his legs.

"_A Golisopod_." Ash thought to himself before turning to Snorlax.

"Ready to go?" Ash asked making Snorlax nod in response.

"Then use-"

"First Impression." Sirius interrupted Ash before Golisopod disappeared before he reappeared in front of Snorlax and struck him with his pincers making Snorlax grunt in pain as he was pushed back

Ash was surprised, "Damnit! _I forgot about that move_!" Ash thought to himself annoyed at himself.

"Don't stop, Liquidation!" Golisopod created a bleu sword in his right hand and dashed towards Snorlax.

"Protect!" Snorlax raised his hands in front of his face as a turquoise shield appeared around him.

Golisopod slashed the shield with his sword but it didn't get through, "Quick use Mega Punch!" Snorlax disengaged the shield, reeled his right fist back as it glowed white before swinging it forward.

It slammed into Golisopod's face, making him cancel Liquidation and made him slide back until he was in front of his trainer.

Sirius narrowed his eye, "_I must admit, that's one impressive Snorlax_." Sirius thought to himself.

"Ice Punch!"

"Sucker Punch!"

Snorlax's right fist was surrounded by an icy aura while Golisopod's right fist was surrounded by a back aura.

Both Pokemon swung their fist at each other, Snorlax slammed his under Golisopod's chin and Golisopod slammed his into Snorlax's stomach.

Both Pokemon stumbled back a bit, but Golisopod suddenly returned itself to his Poke Ball, then a Tyrantrum appeared in his place and let out a roar.

"_That's all I need_!" Ash thought to himself while staring at the Kalos Fossil Pokemon.

Sirius smirked, "You see My Golisopod makes sure that whatever his is up against he switched the best Pokemon to fight who he was fighting. So goodbye, Dragon Claw!"

Tyrantrum ran towards Snorlax as his claws glowed green and grew.

Tyrantrum slashed Snorlax, sending him flying, until crashed in front of Ash smashing the floor where he landed and making Ash turn away.

Soon Ash turned back and saw Snorlax lying unconscious in a created with broken wooden planks around him, "Thanks Snorlax, get a good rest." Ash returned Snorlax and took out a new Poke Ball.

"Rowlet I choose you!" Ash shouted as Rowlet appeared flapping his wings in the air.

Sirius narrowed his eye, "You think that puny little runt will win?" Sirius asked almost insulated.

Rowlet grew a tick mark, "_Rowl, rowl, let!_" Rowlet shouted angry by Sirius's comment.

"I know Rowlet will win because I believe in my Pokemon!" Ash shouted.

"Tch. Your funeral. Tyrantrum use Crunch!"

Tyrantrum's teeth glowed purple and extended and ran towards Rowlet.

"Rowlet dodge and use Seed Bomb!" Rowlet flew towards Tyrantrum.

Tyrantrum opened his mouth as was about to bite Rowlet, but he flew down making Tyrantrum bite air.

Rowlet flew between Tyrantrum's legs, when he past he flew up, reared his head back, before snapping it forward as he fired a seed with green lining around it.

It slammed into Tyrantrum's back creating an explosion making him grunt in pain.

Sirius noticed that an object is rolling down Tyrantrum's back. He narrowed his eye and saw it is an Everstone. When the stone feel off, he saw Rowlet flying towards it and ate it.

When Sirius saw this, he narrowed his eye into a disapproval glare.

Tyrantrum recovered as Rowlet flew back in front of Ash, "You think that you'll be able to beat me by leaving that runt as he is?" Sirius asked.

Ash narrowed his eyes while Pikachu lowered his head and Rowlet frowned his brows, "It's his choice if he wants to evolve or not. I'm not going to force me Pokemon to evolve if they don't want to. It not right." Ash explained making Pikachu and Rowlet nod their heads.

Sirius stared at them until he started to chuckle, which turned into a full-blown laugh. After a bit he stopped and faced them again, "If you believe that you can defeat Team Meteor with that kind of thinking . . . You're sadly mistaken." Sirius explained as his tone became dark and serious.

Ash and his Pokemon narrowed their eyes even more, "Tyrantrum use Dragon Dance!"

Tyrantrum raised as head, roared loudly as he slowly moved his head to the right as a blue and red aura swirled around him.

"Rowlet use Razor Leaf!"

Rowlet flapped his wings rapidly created green energy leaves that flew towards Tyrantrum.

"Fire Fang!"

Tyrantrum's teeth became engulfed in fire, opened his mouth, when the Razor Leaves came close, Tyrantrum slammed his mouth shut, eating the attack and created a small explosion inside his mouth.

"What! / _Rowl_!" Ash and Rowlet shouted in shock before Tyrantrum opened his mouth letting out a puff of smoke.

"In that case use Leaf Blade!"

Rowlet crossed his wings over each other before green energy blades appeared.

Rowlet swung his arms outwards and flew towards Tyrantrum.

"Dragon Claw!"

When Rowlet was about to slash Tyrantrum, he swung his right claw which is green and scaly.

Tyrantrum easily overpowered Rowlet sending him flying, "Rowlet!" Ash shouted in concern and worry.

"Now use Rock Tomb!"

Tyrantrum roared as multiple boulders with white lining appeared before they flew towards Rowlet.

"Rowlet look out!" Ash shouted Rowlet opened his eyes only to see the boulders in front of and they slammed into him and created an explosion.

Ash and Pikachu looked at the cloud of smoke in worry while Sirius just stared at the smoke, knowing that puny runt couldn't have survived that.

Soon Rowlet fell out of the smoke and landed on the ground, but still moving, "Rowlet!" Ash shouted in concern.

Rowlet slowly looked up at Tyrantrum, who is currently looking down and waiting for him to give up.

Rowlet started to growl and as he slowly got back on his feet.

Rowlet glared at Tyrantrum, before taking off as he loud out a battle cry, spitting out the Everstone and his body is surrounded by a blue aura.

Ash as well as Pikachu are surprised, while Sirius's expression telling him that he doesn't care.

Rowlet's body started to grow and changed. Soon the aura dispersed revealing Dartrix.

Ash smiled happily, but before he could say anything, "_DDDDAAAAARRRRRTTT_!" Dartrix shouted as he landed on the ground, opened his wings out wide and then his body was surrounded by the same blue aura again.

This everyone was surprised even Sirius, as Dartrix's body grew even bigger and changed again.

Soon the aura dispersed revealing Decidueye with his eyes closed.

Ash was shocked to say the least, "Dart- no Decidueye." Ash said in shock.

"_Pika_." Pikachu added on also in a shocked tone.

"It evolved twice at once?! It had that much experience all along!?" Sirius shouted in shock.

Decidueye snapped his eyes open, before narrowing them at Tyrantrum. Ash took out his Pokedex and scanned him.

Ash smirked, "Alright, let's do this. Decidueye use Spirit Shackle!"

Decidueye drew an arrow quill from his right wing, as a shadowy aura appeared at the tip as he aimed it and fired it.

The arrow slammed into Tyrantrum's face creating an explosion and making him yell in pain, "My Tyrantrum!" Sirius shouted in anger by the fact Tyrantrum got hurt quite bad.

"Wrap it up with Leaf Blade!"

Decidueye smirked, as he crossed his wings, before they glowed green and grew slightly.

Decidueye swung his wings outwards and flew above Tyrantrum.

When Decidueye was in front of Tyrantrum, he flew towards him, slashed his wings as an 'X' and against Tyrantrum's face.

Soon Decidueye jumped away, landed on the ground with his back facing Decidueye, swung his arms outwards before withdrawing them which created an explosion where Tyrantrum's face was.

Tyrantrum started to fall forwards and crashed, with his head in front of where Decidueye is standing.

Everyone saw Tyrantrum is now unconscious. Ash snapped out of his shocked state and smiled happily, "Well done Decidueye!" Ash shouted.

"_Pika, Pikachu_!" Pikachu shouted happily as well.

Decidueye turned his trainer chirped happily accepting the praise.

Sirius narrowed his eye, returned Tyrantrum and took out a Poke Ball, "I'll admit, I wasn't expecting Rowlet to evolve to its finally stage at once. I underestimated it." Sirius explained making Decidueye turn his head before he turned his whole body back at Sirius.

"Golisopod destroy!" Sirius shouted as Golisopod appeared again but is panting and sweating quite badly.

Ash narrowed his eye, "_He's trying to get as much damage as possible with Golisopod because he knows that he can be one shot_." Ash thought to himself before he turned to Decidueye.

"You good to go!" Ash asked making Decidueye nod his head in response.

"First Impression!"

Golisopod vanished but quickly reappeared in front of Decidueye and struck his stomach with his pincers.

"Leaf Blade!"

Decidueye grunted in pain but swung his right-wing outwards as it grew slightly and glowed green.

Decidueye swung his right-wing inwards, hitting the left side of Golisopod's face sending him flying and crashed into a bookshelf smashing it into pieces.

When the dust cleared it revealed Golisopod leaning against the broken bookshelf unconscious and with an opened book lying on his head.

Sirius returned Gliosopod and took out a new Poke Ball, "Toucannon destroy!" Sirius shouted as the Alolan Normal and Flying type appeared on the ground with a glare.

Decidueye's eyes widen by this before he shook his head, before he narrowed his own eyes and glared back.

Ash didn't see Decidueye's expression, but he could tell what he was thinking, "_Guess when Decidueye saw his Toucannon, it reminded him of his old family. But he quickly shock that thought and refocused on the battle_." Ash thought to himself with a small frown before he smiled.

"Decidueye use Leaf Blade!"

Decidueye crossed his wings, before they glowed green and grew slightly.

Decidueye swung them out and flew towards Toucannon, "Break Blast!"

Toucannon's beak started to glow orange as it started to heat up.

Decidueye slashed Toucannon's beak, but suddenly fire surrounded by body making him screech in pain, "Decidueye!" Ash shouted in concern.

When Toucannon finished charging his beak, he rammed it into Decidueye's stomach sending him flying and crashed into a wall behind Ash.

"Decidueye!" Ash shouted again in concern.

After a bit Decidueye flew out of the smoke and landed in front of Ash making him turn and saw bruises, scrapes all over his body and panting heavily

"Are you ok?!" Ash asked making Decidueye nod his head as he continued to glare at Toucannon.

"Your Decidueye is really tenacious. In that case, Toucannon Rock Blast!"

Toucannon opened his beak and fired three silver waves that flew towards Decidueye.

"Block them with Spirit Shackle and then use Leaf Blade!"

Decidueye pulled out three arrows form his quill fired them one at a time, before his wings glowed green and flew behind them.

The Rock Blast and the Spirit Shackles slammed into each other and created an explosion creating a cloud of smoke.

Sirius and Toucannon waited for Decidueye to jumped out of the smoke in front of them, but nothing happened. Soon the smoke cleared, with Decidueye no longer there.

Sirius and Toucannon looked around trying to find him.

One of the Orderlies noticed a shadow heading towards Toucannon.

"Sir Sirius look down!" The Orderly shouted making Sirius and Toucannon look down only to see Decidueye emerging from the ground and slashing Toucannon's chest with a Leaf Blade making him screech in pain.

"Brave Bird!"

Decidueye flapped his wings flying away and into the air.

He tucked his wings in and flew towards Toucannon with his body surrounded by red and white aura, then he swung his wings out as the aura changed blue and white.

"Sky Attack!"

Toucannon looked up at Decidueye, flew towards him with his body surrounded by a light blue aura.

The two Pokemon collided with each other creating an explosion upon impact sending shockwaves throughout the area.

Ash, Pikachu and the Orderlies covered their faces and turned away while Sirius raised his arm above his head.

Soon the explosion died down allowing everyone to turn and lower their arms. After a bit the smoke cleared revealing Decidueye and Toucannon lying next to each other both unconscious.

Sirius narrowed his eyes as he returned Toucannon, "Thank Decidueye you were amazing. You deserve a long rest." Ash returned Decidueye and both took out a new Poke Ball.

"Gabite I choose you!" Ash shouted as Gabite appeared again and roared.

"Seviper destroy!" Sirius shouted as the Hoenn Poison Snake Pokemon appeared and flicked his tongue.

"_There it is. The Seviper that held its own against Julia and Rini_." Ash thought to himself.

"Gabite Dragon Pulse let's go!"

Gabite opened his mouth and fired purple energy which turned into a dragon and flew towards Seviper.

"Oh please, use Poison Tail!"

Seviper's tail glowed purple and with a purple orbs coming from it.

When the Dragon Pulse was about to slam into Seviper, he swung his tail, slicing the Dragon Pulse in half before it created two explosions.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Seviper unharmed and narrowing his eyes at his opponents.

"In that case Rock Smash!"

Gabite bent down a bit, before dashing towards Seviper, as his right spike glowed brown.

"Throat Chop!"

Seviper's tail changed from purple to black.

Gabite swung his claw, but Seviper slammed his tail against Gabite's cancelling his attack and making him take a few steps back while covering his throat with his left spike.

"Gabite!" Ash shouted in concern.

Ash was about to order another attack, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Two women screamed making Ash and his Pokemon turn to upstairs.

"_What was_?" Ash thought to himself in fear.

"Goodbye. Aqua Tail!"

Ash and his Pokemon turned back to their opponents.

Seviper's tail changed colour to blue with three rings of water around it. He jabbed it forwards slamming into Gabite's chest sending him flying.

"Gabite don't give up use Dragon Pulse!"

Gabite opened his mouth and fired purple energy which turned into a dragon.

Seviper didn't have enough time to dodge it and the Dragon Pulse made contact and created an explosion as Gabite crashed into a wall.

"Gabite!" Ash shouted I concern as he turned and saw Gabite unconscious and lying in crater.

Ash turned and when the smoke cleared, he saw Seviper somewhat fine, "Tch. Thanks, Gabite take a good rest." Ash gritted his teeth before turning back to Gabite with a small smile and returned him before turning back to Sirius.

Ash glanced towards the stairs, "_I have to finish this now and check on the girl_s." Ash thought to himself before turning back to Sirius and Seviper.

Ash took out a new Poke Ball and turned to it, "I believe in you. Infernape I choose you!" Ash said before he shouted as threw the Poke Ball releasing Infernape.

Infernape appeared on all fours with his eyes closed.

Meanwhile where Anna and Charlotte are hiding. Anna sudden jumped up as her eyes widen.

Charlotte turned to Anna and raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?" Charlotte asked.

Anna turned to Charlotte, "I think Ash called his Infernape." Anna answered.

Charlotte's eyebrow raised even more, "How do you know?" Charlotte asked.

"He gives a strong vibe that Nostra and I can feel." Anna answered.

Charlotte sighed, "Whatever you say." Charlotte replied.

Sirius's eyes widen slightly when he saw Ash's Infernape, before they narrowed, "_So that's the Infernape_." Sirius thought to himself as he lowered his head slightly.

Soon Infernape opened his eyes and saw his opponent and narrowed them, "Infernape, be careful." Ash told Infernape making him look at and gave a single nod before he turned back to Sirius and Seviper.

"_Let's see just how powerful this Infernape is_." Sirius thought to himself, "Seviper use Aqua Tail!"

Seviper raised his tail as it glowed blue again with three water rings around it and slithered across the ground towards Infernape.

"Infernape use Mach Punch!"

Infernape lifted his arms, dashed towards Seviper as he raised his right fist and it became surrounded by a white aura.

Infernape and Seviper slammed their attacks against each other, created white and blue shockwaves, "Flamethrower!"

Infernape opened his mouth and shot orange and red fire from his mouth.

It collided with Seviper point-blank sending him back a few before he stopped in front of his trainer, turned to Infernape and hissed at him.

Infernape growled and narrowed his eyes, "Poison Tail!" Seviper's tail glowed purple and slithered towards Infernape.

"Catch it!" When Seviper was close enough he swung his tail but Infernape caught it with his hands making him grunt a bit.

"Slam him!" Infernape grabbed a lower part of Seviper's tail with his right hand, before he let go with his left hand and lifted him in the air.

Infernape run forwards a bit before swinging his arm down and slamming Seviper on the ground.

Before Seviper could recover Infernape lifted him again, spun around a few times and threw him in the air, "Flamethrower!"

"Dark Pulse!" Seviper looked down at Infernape.

Infernape shot orange and red fire form his mouth, while Seviper fired a beam with black circles with purple lines around them.

The two attacks slammed into each other, with both pushing the one slightly before an explosion happened, engulfing Infernape and Seviper in a cloud of smoke.

"Aqua Tail!"

Seviper closed his mouth, his tail glowed blue as it became surrounded by three water rings and headed down to strike Infernape.

Seviper struck the place where Infernape was, but he struck the ground.

Soon the smoke cleared allowing Ash and Sirius to see that Seviper had struck the ground and Infernape was where Seviper was.

"What?!" Sirius shouted in shock.

"Infernape use Flare Blitz!"

Infernape roared as his body became surrounded by orange and white fired and flew towards Seviper as the fire changed into blue.

Seviper tried to move but his tail was wedge too far into the ground.

Infernape slammed into Seviper and created an explosion that caused some of the windows to crack.

After a bit Infernape out of the smoke and landed in front of Ash, while everyone saw Seviper with scorch marks and lying on the ground unconscious.

Sirius narrowed his eyes before he returned Seviper and faced Ash, "I must say it's been quite a while since anyone defeated my Seviper. You should feel honoured." Sirius told them making them narrow their eyes.

Sirius took out an Ultra Ball, "But this ends now!" Sirius was about to throw the Ultra Ball until he turned in the direction of the stairs making everyone turn and Ash's eyes widen in shock.

Sigmund is walking down the stairs with his Electivire out who has Laura and Victoria over his shoulders.

"Victoria!" Ash shouted in worry and anger.

"I found these two children defending upstairs, so I dealt with them." Sigmund explained.

Ash turned to Sigmund, "Let them go or else!" Ash demanded while growling, with Pikachu's cheeks sparking and Infernape growling as well.

Sigmund glance towards Ash, "Now, now. I wouldn't get to hasty. Otherwise her death will be on your hands." Sigmund snapped his fingers as Electivire brought his antennas to each side of Victoria's head.

Ash gasped with his eyes widen in horror and taking a few steps back.

Sigmund smirked, "A wise choice." Sigmund told Ash before he turned to Sirius.

"Now then we'll be leaving now and so will Laura and Victoria." Sigmund explained as he walked over to door with his Electivire following him and the Orderlies behind him.

Once they were gone Sirius turned to Ash and put the Ultra Ball away, "We'll finish this later." Sirius said as he threw a metal orb on the ground creating a cloud of smoke.

Ash and his Pokemon turned away and coughed, soon the smoke cleared, and everyone turned back to see no one.

Ash's eyes wide open in horror when he didn't see them, before he ran outside with Infernape following him.

When Ash was outside, he looked around trying to find them but there were no trace of them.

Pikachu and Infernape turned to their trainer, who fell to his knees, before on his hands and slowly clasped his right fist gathering dirt around it, "Damn it! Damn! Damn! Damn!" Ash shouted as he punched the ground each time, he side that.

"VICTORIA!" Ash shouted as he lifted his fists off the ground and looked up with tears rolling out of his eyes.

* * *

**(Before Ash's battles)**

"You two go hid in the back bedroom." Laura told Noel and Anna making them nod before they ran off to the far bedroom.

Once they were gone Laura turned to Victoria, "Do you think Ash will be able to handle Team Meteor, the Orderlies and Sigmund?" Laura asked.

Victoria smiled and nodded reassuring, "Of course he will. After all, he'll do anything to protect his friends." Victoria told Laura.

Laura looked away, "But I'm . . . I'm not his friend." Laura told Victoria.

Victoria raised an eyebrow, "We just met only yesterday and now he's protecting us." Laura added on.

Victoria smiled again, "It's true that you and Ash only just met, but Charlotte, Anna and Noel are his friends and he'll protect them and therefore he'll protect you." Victoria explained to Laura.

Laura stared at her with his mouth widen a bit before she closed it, smiled and nodded, "Ok then. I'll believe him." Laura replied making Victoria nod.

"_Laura, Victoria you're gonna have company!_" Ash shouted form downstairs making both girls turn and saw Sigmund walking up the stairs.

Laura's eye widen when she saw him, while Victoria brought out a Poke Ball.

Sigmund narrowed his eyes at the pair before turning his gaze to Laura, "Hello Laura, it's been some time." Sigmund greeted in a neutral tone.

Laura narrowed her eyes, "Yeah it has Doctor." Laura greeted back trying to stay calm.

"I trust that you're doing well. And I believe your name is Victoria." Sigmund said as he turned his gaze to the raven hair woman.

Victoria didn't say anything but gave a single nod, "Doctor, I'm of legal age now. And this is my home, so I must ask you to leave." Laura told Sigmund making him turn his gaze to her.

"If only I was here for you. Come now I think we all know who I'm after. Where are the children? Shall I look around?" Sigmund asked as he took a step forward, but so did Victoria.

"You will not pass us." Victoria told the Doctor.

Sigmund stared at the pair until he sighed, "So be it. Electivire! Hypno!" Sigmund shouted as he threw two Poke Balls releasing Hypno and Electivire.

"Incineroar Hi-Yah!" Victoria shouted as Incineroar appeared in a battle stance.

"Lilligant bloom!" Laura shouted as the Unova Grass type appeared.

"Lilligant use Quiver Dance!"

Lilligant raised her arms up, spun around on the spot like a ballerina as a white aura appeared around her increasing her status.

"Incineroar use Darkest Lariat on Hypno!"

Incineroar growled as her hands became surrounded by a dark aura, spun around and headed towards Hypno.

"Electivire use Thunder Punch."

Sigmund ordered as Electivire's right fist became surrounded by electricity.

Electivire ran in front of Hypno, swung his fist, making it collide with Incineroar's right fist creating shockwaves before sending both Pokemon back and side across the floor until stopped in front of their trainers.

"Doctor, you know just as well as anyone that I'm a member of the Elite Four and I have Kiki the Fighting Gym Leader's apprentice with me. You have no chance of defeating us." Laura explained making Victoria nod in agreement.

Sigmund turn to the right, "Yes Lizzy . . . I understand what must be down." Sigmund said next to him while nodding his head.

"Pardon?" Laura asked as Victoria turned in Sigmund's direction, but no one is there.

"_Who is he talking to_?" Victoria thought to herself before shaking her head.

"Doesn't matter. We need to keep him away from Noel and Anna." Victoria continued.

"Lilligant use Petal Blizzard!"

Lilligant raised her arms outwards, spun around on the spot, as the flower glowed pink and fired pink petals with green lining around them and headed towards the pair.

"Protect."

Electivire ran in front raised his arms in front of his face, which created a turquoise shield around him and Hypno.

The Petals slammed into the shield pushing Electivire back as well as cracking the shield, but he managed to stand his ground.

"Incineroar use Brick Break!"

Incineroar's arms glowed brown and dashed towards Electivire.

Incineroar slammed her right fist against the shield and making it shatter into pieces.

Incineroar swung her left fist towards Electivire slamming him into his right cheek slamming him into the ground.

Incineroar jumped away and landed in front of Victoria as well as Lilligant.

Victoria and Laura turned to each other and nodded their heads, before they turned back to their opponents and saw Electivire slowly getting back on his feet.

Sigmund glanced to the right, "I understand what must be done Lizzy." Sigmund told _'Lizzy',_ but Victoria and Laura raised an eyebrow but kept their guard.

"Electivire use Thunder Wave."

Electivire raised his antennas over his head, the left one aimed at Incineroar, while the right one at Lilligant and fired yellow lightning from them.

They slammed into the pair making yellow electricity zap them making Incineroar kneeled as Lilligant dropped to her knees both in pain.

"Incineroar! / Lilligant!" Victoria and Laura shouted in concern at their Pokemon.

"Now use Thunder Shock on '_them_'!"

Sigmund ordered as he pointed at who he wanted to attack, making Electivire redirected his antennas at his new targets and firing two yellow lightning bolts that were smaller than Thunderbolt.

They flew past Incineroar and Lilligant and slammed into their targets, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Victoria and Laura screamed in pain.

Both of their Pokemon turned and saw their trainers getting attack, "_IIIINNNN! _/ _LLLIIIILLLL!_" Incineroar and Lilligant shouted in fear.

Electivire ceased his attack before Victoria as well as Laura flopped on the ground both unconscious.

"Hypnosis and follow it up with Focus Blast."

Incineroar and Lilligant turned and saw Hypno who is waving his pendent creating blue energy rings that flew towards Lilligant.

Lilligant got hit by the waves, before flopping on the ground asleep.

Hypno created a blue energy sphere in his right hand, before throwing it. It slammed into Incineroar, created an explosion and she became unconscious lying on her back.

Sigmund returned Hypno and walked up to the pair of unconscious women, "I apologize. It seems that the voltage was too much for either of you." Sigmund told the pair who were unresponsive.

Sigmund bent down, picked up Incineroar's as well as Lilligant's Poke Balls and returned them.

Sigmund heard an explosion downstairs making him and Electivire turn to the staircase, "Hmph, it's getting noisy down there. I could search for Anna, Noel and Charlotte . . . or." Sigmund turned to the unconscious girls.

Sigmund smirked, "I think you two will do." Sigmund finished evilly as the screen went black.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So another chapter done.**

**Now I have to tell you guys something.**

**For the record, I'm NOT ABANDONING this story, it's just that updates will take longer then usual, because I'm back at collage and I'm going to put a lot of time into my assessments. I only wrote this chapter at the same time as usual updates is to tell you guys this.**

**So if updates take longer then usual it'll most likely due to me having to work on my assessments. So don't worry.**

**So summary of this chapter.**

**Ash and Sirius battled each other. Sirius is revealed to own a Minior, Golisopod, Tyrantrum and a Toucannon. Ash's Rowlet evolved into Dartrix and then into Decidueye at once. Ash's and Sirius's battle was interrupted before it could end. Sigmund has kidnapped Victoria and Laura.**

**Will Ash be able to save them, what does Team Meteor have in mind for them and what could Sirius have done to Corey?**

**Find out later.**

**BYE ;)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: Rescue Mission**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and I didn't create Pokemon Reborn**

* * *

Anna, Noel, Shelly and Charlotte ran outside where they saw Ash kneeling on the ground with Pikachu and Infernape around him trying to comfort him.

"Ash!" Shelly shouted as she and the others ran to him and kneeled.

"What happed, we heard screaming and you shouting, so we ran outside!" Anna asked.

Ash gritted his teeth against each other, "He took them." Ash whispered with rage but loud enough for the others to hear.

"Who?" Charlotte asked surprised by the amount of rage from his tone.

"Laura and . . . Victoria." Ash whispered sadly as more tears fall from his eyes.

Everyone widen their eyes in shock, Shelly and Anna hugged him trying to comfort him, "They took Laura?!" A voice shouted making Everyone turn and saw Saphira walking towards them.

Charlotte's eyes widen in shock, "Sis! You're ok!" Charlotte shouted.

"Of course, I'm ok. As if a little stunt like that isn't enough to kill me. Now tell me . . . what happened?!" Saphira demanded as her gaze hardened.

Ash slowly turned to her which allowed her to see the sadness and anger in his eyes, "This what happened." Ash explained what happened inside.

"He has no authority to do that." Saphira stated with rage as she clasped her fist.

"Guess he's finally slipping, which means that it's finally time to hunt him down and split his throat." Saphira continued as Ash stood up.

"Me first. He took Victoria." Ash told in a deadly tone surprising Shelly, Anna and Noel and making them scared a bit.

Ash saw their expression, turning to them and soften his gaze, "I'm sorry guys, but I can't hide my rage." Ash apologized.

Anna shook her head, "I don't blame you Ash, it's normal." Anna replied making the others nodded in agreement.

Ash gave a small smile and turned to Saphira, "I want at him first." Ash told Saphira.

Saphira smirked, "Great, then let's go. Charlotte watch the kids until we get back." Saphira told her sister making her nod in response.

"Um, excuse me b-but, do y-you know where t-to look?" Shelly asked.

Saphira turned to her, "We'll figure it out purple hair girl." Saphira replied.

"Her name is Shelly, Saphira." Ash told Saphira narrowing his eyes.

"Ok, my bad." Saphira replied sounding like she doesn't care too much.

"Hey um, I think I might know where they are." Noel declared making everyone turn to him.

"Remember all those pipes in the cave. Maybe that's where Team Meteor's base is." Noel explained.

Saphira and Ash nodded in agreement, "It's worth a shot. Well be back as soon as we can." Saphira said before she turned and left with Ash following her after he returned Infernape.

* * *

**Inside Tarzan Cave**

Ash and Saphira are walking in the cave looking at the metal structures that are attached to the cave's walls, "Yeah, this has Team Meteor's name all over it." Saphira declared making Ash and Pikachu nod in agreement.

The pair continued walking until they went up some stairs but were blocked by a barricade. Saphira took out a Poke Ball, releasing her Dragonite, "Tear it down." Saphira ordered as Dragon flew towards the barricade before Dragonite's body was surrounded by blue energy.

Dragonite slammed into the barricade smashing through it and leaving a hole behind. Both said nothing as they walked though the hole and continued.

Soon they came across a pair of Male Meteor Grunts, "Hey who are you?! You're not suppose to be here?!" A male Grunt shouted as he and the other Grunt took out a Poke Ball.

But before they could release them Dragonite grabbed their throats and lifted them in the air, "No mercy." Saphira said in a dark tone as Dragonite started to tighten its grip around their necks making them gasp for air.

Ash and Pikachu were a bit surprise, "Saphira that enough." Ash told Saphira making Saphira turn to him.

"No, it isn't." Saphira replied as they heard choking before they ceased and both dead.

Dragonite chuck them making them crash into the wall, "Now it is." Saphira finished before she walked through the door.

Ash frowned, "Even though they took Victoria and Laura, we have no right to kill them." Ash said out loud making Pikachu nod in response before he walked inside as well.

He didn't see Saphira anywhere, "Let's keep going." Ash explained making Pikachu nod in response as he walked through defeating Team Meteor Grunts along the way.

He grabbed a male Grunt by the collar and lifted him so that he was in front of him, "Where are the girls?" Ash demanded while casting a death glare.

"W-w-w-w-what girls?!" The Grunt shouted in fear while sweating heavily.

"The girls that Sigmund captured earlier. One with long black hair, while wearing karate clothes and the other one with pink hair going just below her shoulders while wearing a dress that looks like it made from leaves." Ash described Victoria and Laura.

The Grunt's eyes wide open in realization, "T-there at the prisoner cell! I-if you go up for a bit and then to your right, you'll see a door at the end of the hallway! Y-you'll find them there!" The Grunt shouted.

"You better be right." Ash threatened as he tossed the Grunt forward making his back slam into a wall before he ran away.

He ran up until he was faced with two hallways, he turned to the right, saw a door and ran towards it.

When he was outside, he saw the sign saying, 'Prisoner Cells'. Ash nodded before kicking the door open and ran inside.

Once inside he saw Laura and Victoria behind bars, "Victoria, Laura!" Ash shouted making the girls turn and saw Ash.

"Ash!" Victoria shouted with joy and tears rolling down her eyes.

Ash was about to run up to them, "Hold it!" A voice shouted making everyone turn and saw two Grunts walking from a broken cell, one male and female.

The male one was wearing the Knight uniform, while the female one was wearing the same style as the usual ones by this one had four wing-like attachments on the back, with all the same size and all of them having a Poke Ball just below the corners.

"I see you're here for your little friends." The male Grunt guessed.

"And if you know what's good for you. You'll let them go." Ash threatened with Pikachu sparing his cheeks.

"If you really want them. You're more than welcome to join them." The female Grunt explained.

"I rather take them out of this hellhole." Ash replied.

The female Grunt took a Poke Ball from the right wing, while the male Grunt took one from the hooks.

"Machoke!"

"Manectric!"

Both Knights shouted as the male knight released the Kanto Muscle Pokemon and the female one released the Hoenn Discharge Pokemon appeared.

Ash narrowed his eyes, before he glanced towards Victoria and Laura who is looking at him in concern, "_I'll end this quickly_." Ash thought to himself before he turned to his opponents.

"Charizard and Krookodile I choose you!" Ash shouted as Charizard and Krookodile appeared with glares and emitting low growls.

"Oh please, Machoke use Brick Break on Krookodile!"

"And Manectric you use Thunder Fang on Charizard!"

The Knight's Pokemon started running towards their targets with Machoke's arms surrounded by a brown aura and Manectric's fangs surrounded by yellow lightning.

"Charizard use Dragon Claw on Machoke and Krookodile also use Dragon Claw on Manectric!"

Charizard flapped his wings before flying towards them while Krookodile ran towards them.

Charizard's and Krookodile's claws glowed green, scaly as they grew, Charizard as well as Krookodile crossed each past each other with Charizard in front of Machoke and Krookodile in front of Manectric.

Charizard and Machoke slammed their attacks against each other creating shockwaves. As Krookodile swung his right claw, Manectric slammed his jaw on it, but it didn't do anything.

Krookodile swung his left claw and slammed it against Manectric's face sending Manectric flying. Charizard swung his left claw under Machoke's chin also sending him in the air before both Pokemon landed in front of their trainers.

"Get up!" The Male Knight shouted.

"Right now!" The female Knight added on as both Pokemon slowly got back on their feet and both sides glared at each other.

"Machoke use Thunder Punch of Charizard!"

"And Manectric you use Ice Fang on Krookodile!"

Machoke clasped his tight as yellow electricity surrounded them and ran towards Charizard. Manectric's fangs grew slightly, as they glowed light blue, as they gave off an icy wind and ran towards Krookodile.

"Charizard use Flamethrower on the ground!"

Charizard reared his head back as he took a depth breath, before snapping it forward, shooting orange and red fire from his mouth.

Charizard's attack hit the ground and he moved his head slowly to the right creating a wall of fire stopping Machoke's and Manectric's advancements.

"Charizard use Dragon Claw!"

Charizard flew through the fire with his claws glowing green, scaly and grew.

Charizard slashed the pair sending them flying and crashed into a wall behind the Knights.

They turned and saw Machoke and Manectric struggling to get up.

Both Knights turned to where Ash was, saw the fire wall dimming down before it stopped, showing the floor where the fire was a red light and steaming slightly.

But the Knights didn't care about that, they cared that they saw Ash and a hole in the ground, "Where's Krookodile?!" The male Knight shouted as the Knights looked around trying to find him.

When the Knights Pokemon were back on their feet, the ground started to crack beneath Manectric, before Krookodile slammed his fist under Manectric's chin sending her in the air and crashed into the ceiling.

"Charizard Seismic Toss!"

Charizard flew towards Machoke, grabbed him by the arms, flew in the air while holding Machoke, spinning around in a circle formation a flew time, before throwing Machoke on the ground in front of his trainer.

Both Knights turned to their Pokemon and saw they were both are lying in crates that they made and unconscious.

"N-No way." The female Knight said in surprise as she and the male Knight saw Charizard landed in front of Ash and while Krookodile ran besides Charizard and facing their opponents.

Both Knights returned their Pokemon ad took out new Poke Ball, "We can't give up. We are Team Meteor's Knights we won't be defeated!" The male Knight shouted as both were about to throw another Poke Ball.

"Dragon Pulse!"

A voice shouted before two purple dragon energy's flew past Ash as well as his Pokemon, slammed into the Knights sending them crashing into a wall knocking them both out.

Everyone turned to see Saphira walking towards them with her Dragonite behind her.

"Hey Ash, I thought you scampered off somewhere." Saphira told Ash.

Ash narrowed his brows slightly, "No you ditched me before I walked inside." Ash recorrected Saphira.

Saphira just shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever." Saphira replied before turning back to Victoria and Laura.

"Victoria!" Ash shouted as he ran to the bars.

"Ash!" Victoria shouted as well.

When Ash was in front of the cell, Ash lifted his right hand while Victoria lifted her left hand towards each other, held them so that their fingers were interlocking with each other, "You are hurt?" Ash asked in concern.

Victoria smiled and shook her head, "No, I'm fine. I knew you would come." Victoria reassured making Ash smile.

"Hey sis, you ok?" Saphira asked making Laura turn to her.

"You, two didn't have to come here you know . . ." Laura answered as she turned her head downwards.

"Nonsense. You are my sister, we're family, we look out for each other and It's my job as your big sister to protect you and Charlotte. And besides, I wasn't about to let Sigmund get away with something like this. Especially when he has NO legal right to do this and I WILL kill him!" Saphira shouted in anger and in seriousness.

Everyone turned to her, with Ash and Victoria a bit concerned while Laura looked at her sister worried about her, but she nodded in agreement, "I understand." Laura replied.

"I got this, girls you should step back." Ash told the girls making them nod as they took a few steps away.

"Charizard Dragon Claw!"

Charizard roared his claws glowed green as they grew, he slashed the bars, but nothing happened surprising everyone.

Saphira walked up to them and examined them, "Seems these bars have been made so that they can repel attacks." Saphira explained.

"So how do we get them out?" Ash asked worried for Victoria.

"These cells are locked by a key, and as I understand only Sigmund has it. So, we'll need to find him and force him to give us that key" Saphira answered as she turned to Ash.

"Ash I'll need you with me." Saphira told Ash.

"But what about Victoria and Laura?!" Ash asked worried for Laura, but mainly worried for his girlfriend.

"Ash, we'll be fine. The sooner you get to the control room, the sooner we can leave. Please." Victoria told Ash in reassuring tone.

Ash stared at her for a bit until he grunted, "I'll come back soon." Ash told Victoria making her smile and nod.

Ash turned to Saphira, "Let's go." Ash told Saphira making her nod before they returned they Pokemon (minus Pikachu) and ran out.

After battling more Meteor Grunts they found out that Sigmund is in the back room, which is being locked and the only way to open it is by opening it from the Control Room.

Saphira walked up to the monitor and started typing, "Man, this security system stinks. I should be able to crack it in a minute." Saphira told Ash.

"HEY!" A voice shouted making everyone turn and saw another male and female Knights running towards them.

"You two are not supposed to be here!" The female shouted.

"Saphira, we'll deal with them. Continue to try and open the cells." Ash told Saphira, making her nod before turning back to the monitor and Ash walked so that he is in front of the pair.

"Intruders must be stopped! Conkeldurr!" The male Knight shouted as the Unova Fighting type appeared and jabbed his stone pillars on the ground.

"Gothitelle!" The female Knight shouted as the Unova Psychic Pokemon appeared with a slight bow.

"Pikachu and Sceptile I choose you!" Ash shouted as Pikachu leaped off his shoulder and landed in front of Ash while Sceptile appeared next to Pikachu while adjusting the twig in his mouth

"Conkeldurr use Stone Edge!"

"Gothitelle use Shadow Ball!"

Conkeldurr raised his right pillar in the air before slamming it on the ground shooting blue pillars from the ground and headed towards Sceptile. Gothitelle brought her hands next to each other, created a purple and black orb of energy and flung it forwards Pikachu.

"Pikachu send it back with Iron Tail and Sceptile use Leaf Blade!"

Pikachu's tail glowed silver, leaped towards the Shadow Ball, swung his tail against the Shadow Ball, sending it back, slammed into Gothitelle and created an explosion.

Sceptile's leaves glowed green, before merging, run forwards slashing the boulders slicing right through them.

Sceptile vanished, then reappeared in front of Conkeldurr, slashed his chest sending him sliding across the ground and stopped in front of his trainer.

"In that case Conkeldurr use Dynamic Punch on Pikachu!"

"Gothitelle Brick Break on Sceptile!"

The Knight's Pokemon ran side-by-side as Conkeldurr's stone pillars glowed brown while Gothitelle's fist glowed brown.

"Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu got on all fours, started running towards the pair as his body was surrounded by a yellow electricity aura.

Conkeldurr swung his stone pillar, while Gothitelle swung her fist, as Pikachu leaped towards them and created shockwaves upon impact and created an explosion.

Shortly all the Pokemon were flung from the smoke with bruises and scrapes over their bodies. Pikachu landed in front of Ash who is panting heavily, while Conkeldurr and Gothitelle fell on their back in front of the Knights.

"Get up!" Both Knights shouted in unison.

"Sceptile use Frenzy Plant!"

Sceptile roared as his body was surrounded by a green lining, raised his arms in the air, before slamming them downwards, making giant roots soot up from the ground and slammed into the Knights Pokemon creating an explosion.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Conkeldurr and Gothitelle lying on the ground and unconscious.

The Knights returned their Pokemon and were about to take out another Poke Ball, 'ATRIUM GATE DISENGAGED' a computer woman voice said.

"Blast! We couldn't stop them!" The male Knight shouted

Saphira turned to them, "That's right. So, if you value your lives, I suggest you'll run, or am I going to burn the two of you to a cinder?" Saphira asked as she took a few steps towards them.

The Knights didn't answer her but started to sweat. Saphira narrowed her eyes and took another step towards them, "Boo." Saphira said before they screamed and ran out of the room.

"Pathetic . . . Let's go." Saphira said as Ash returned Sceptile, picking Pikachu up, spraying him with a Hyper Potion, giving him a Sirius Berry and the pair walked out.

When battled their way through the Atrium. Soon they had surrounded a Scientist that is protecting a monitor, as Saphira grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her face, "Open the gate if you want to live." Saphira threatened.

The Scientist is sweating quite badly, "O-o-o-okay, okay. I'll do it!" The Scientist shouted before Saphira released him from her grip, the Scientist turned to the monitor behind him and disabled it, opening the barricade.

"Good." Saphira said before she punched the Scientist in the face knocking him out and making him flop on the ground.

Saphira returned Dragonite, while Ash returned Charizard as the pair walked inside.

Once they were inside, they were in a room, they saw Sigmund who is leaning against the back wall, ZEL who is typing on a keypad while monitoring an Abra who is attached to a PULSE machine.

The Abra looks like it has it's wearing amour, on its arms, hands, legs, upper chest and head. The helmet has a cut-out allowing Abra to see and with spike on the top of its head.

"Sigmund." Saphira greeted with hatred.

"Saphira." Sigmund greeted back in a neutral tone.

ZEL glanced to the side, saw Saphira and Ash which gained ZEL's full attention, "You." Lumi whispered at Ash before turning back to the PULSE.

"You are going to let Laura and Victoria go." Saphira demanded.

"And why would I do that? Although, I'm more than willing to trade them for the ones who are under my legal care. Anna, Noel and Charlotte." Sigmund offered.

Ash, Saphira and Pikachu narrowed their eyes, "Don't you give me any of this legal shit. After Ash brought your therapy to the light you lost your authority and therefore the children are no longer under your legal care." Saphira replied with her hatred growing.

Sigmund narrowed his eyes, "Silence!" Sigmund shouted in rage making ZEL turn towards him.

"Doctor is something wrong?" A voice asked making everyone turn and saw Sirius behind Ash and Saphira.

When Sirius saw the pair, he narrowed his eye, "You." Sirius whispered in hatred that is towards Saphira.

"Miss me?" Saphira asked as she narrowed her eyes.

Sirius narrowed his eye even more, "No I don't. But later, there's more important concerns right now." Sirius walked towards Ash pushed him out of the way.

Sirius walked until he was a few feet behind ZEL, "ZEL, I've just received a communication link." Sirius told ZEL.

"And?" Eve asked uninterested, not facing him and continued to type.

Sirius breathed out slightly, almost if he's afraid, "Lin, is coming shortly to review our progress." Sirius finished.

When he said that ZEL stopped typing, flinched up, with her eyes wide open in fear. Sigmund's eyes wide open in surprised, ". . .Lin? . . ." Sigmund whispered to himself in shock.

Ash noticed that the atmosphere suddenly turned tense and scared, "Why does that name sound familiar?" Saphira as she placed her index finger against her chin tyring to think.

Sirius turned to Ash and Saphira, "Familiar? Lin is the true leader of Team Meteor." Sirius explained surprising Ash.

"Wait! I though Solaris was the leader!" Ash shouted confused.

Sirius directed his gaze towards Ash and scoffed, "If only that were the case. Solaris '_actually_' takes orders from Lin and Solaris doesn't even hold a candle compare to her." Sirius explained almost afraid of descripting her.

Ash's and Pikachu eyes wide open, "_There's someone more dangerous than Solaris_!" Ash thought to himself.

ZEL turned around, "R-right now? But . . . Abra still won't listen to us . . ." Lumi said in fear and worry.

Saphira raised an eyebrow, "Why would Team Meteor care about an Abra of all Pokemon?" Saphira asked confused while Ash turned to the Abra.

ZEL looked up slightly, "Well um . . . we need to get to a certain place that is sealed tightly. So, we figured that if we can amplify an Abra's ability to teleport and ask it nicely . . . it could teleport us in there." Lumi explained.

ZEL turned to face the PULSE and Abra, "But this stupid Pokemon won't listen to anything we say! It's just been causing trouble constantly!" Zero shouted as he kicked the machine slightly.

Saphira's mouth was open slightly and appeared to be in thought, "_Amplifying teleportation_ . . ." Saphira thought to herself until she realized something making her narrow her eyes and closed her mouth.

"So that explains why Spinel Town is in that state it's in!" Saphira shouted making Ash realize as well that the Abra is the cause if things vanish or teleport.

ZEL turned to the pair, "Correct. Although unlike many of our pervious operations, our objective was not to disturb nearby areas. This most likely a side-effect that is being caused by Abra not being able to control its powers." Eve explained.

"That's enough ZEL. You focus on taming that thing. Otherwise Lin will have all of out heads." Sirius ordered making ZEL turn to him nodded in response.

"Excuse me. Hate to interrupt, but we're still here and bursting the dump." Saphira said making Sirius, Sigmund and ZEL turn to them.

Sirius smirked, "In that case you two will be our test subjects, ZEL?" Sirius asked making ZEL nod in agreement, before turning to the PULSE and started typing again.

Saphira took a step forward, "Allow me to finish what I started-" Before Saphira could finished she vanished into thin air.

Ash and Pikachu's eyes wide open, "Saphira! / Pika!" Ash and Pikachu shouted in shock.

"Goodbye bitch. I'll enjoy not seeing you again." Sirius said with a smirk.

Ash and Pikachu narrowed their eyes and casted a glare, "Where is she?!" Ash demanded.

"Wherever Abra sent it. And the other?" Sirius asked before Ash and Pikachu vanished as well.

Once they were gone Sirius smirked, "Very good. Where did they go?" Sirius asked.

"Um . . . to be honest I really don't think they actually know." Lumi answered referring to Eve and Abra.

"Really? It could be anywhere?" Zero asked.

"ZEL continue to work on Abra, we need to have it perfected before Lin arrives." Sirius order making ZEL nod in response before she went back to typing.

Sirius turned to Sigmund, "You stay here, in case others try to come." Sirius ordered making Sigmund nod in response before Sirius walked out of the room.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Another Chapter done.**

**So, a summary fo Chapter 38. Ash and Saphira raided Team Meteor's mountain Base, found Victoria and Laura, discover that PULSE Abra is the reason that things keep getting teleported in Spinel Town, Ash discovers that Lin is the true boss of Team Meteor, she's on her way to the base and PULSE Abra teleported Ash and Saphira to an unknown location.**

**On another matter, I read the reviews you left me last chapter, telling me that you guys are getting bored with the kidnapping. So, tell what should i do in the future because I'm just going off the game. If you haven't played Pokemon Reborn yet, you should it's a really great game and it's why I'm writing this story. Because we all know that they'll never make Pokemon Reborn anime, even though I really want there to be one.**

**So, let me know what I should do, because I want to hear your ideas, let me know what you've thought of this chapter and I'll see you later.**

**BYE :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: In the Depths and the True Boss**

**I don't own Pokemon and I didn't make Pokemon Reborn**

* * *

We find our hero lying against a wall in a cave with Pikachu lying next to him.

Soon a drop of water fell from the tip of a rock and fell on Ash's nose, causing Ash's eyes to flutter, "(Groan) Wh-what happened?" Ash asked while rubbing his head with his right hand.

Soon he woke up, but he could barely see anything, "Wh-where am I?" Ash asked out loud, before remembering what happened, causing his eyes to shot wide open.

"Oh yeah, Abra teleported us away!" Ash shouted.

"_Pika_." Pikachu groaned making Ash turn and barely saw him.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted as he kneeled and picked him up.

"Are you ok?" Ash asked in concern making Pikachu nod in response.

Ash sighed in relief, before he started to look around, "I can't see anything." Ash said making Pikachu look around as well.

"_Pika, pi_." Pikachu agreed.

Ash took out his Pokedex, replaced some two of his Pokemon with new ones, "Infernape I choose you!" Ash shouted as Infernape appeared and his fire crown illuminated the area a bit.

"Infernape use Flamethrower to see where we are." Ash ordered making Infernape nod, before he turned and shot orange and red fire upwards illuminating the area allowing Ash to see.

They were in a cave, nothing weird about that, apart from the fact that there are metal barrels with green sludge leaking out of them.

Ash and Pikachu narrowed their eyes, "I bet Team Meteor are behind this." Ash guessed making Pikachu nod in agreement.

Soon Ash saw a path they can take, "Infernape follow me." Ash told Infernape as he ceased his Flamethrower and followed Ash with Pikachu jumping on his trainer's right shoulder.

* * *

Ash and his Pokemon had been walking for about ten minutes with Infernape acting as a torch, until the ground started to shake, "What was that?" Ash asked while trying to stay on his feet.

"_Pika_?"

"_Infer_?" Pikachu and Infernape asked as well just as confused and a bit worried.

"Let's not stay here any longer. We need to save Victoria and Laura." Ash told the pair making them nod before they continued

As they continued the shaking was getting worse, until they came to an open area that was brighter then before allowing everyone to see better.

Ash returned Infernape, before he continued to walk down the one-way path, with the shaking getting worse and soon they came across a cliff.

Ash and Pikachu looked down, but they couldn't see the bottom, "Wow." Ash said with Pikachu nodding in agreement.

Ash looked around, "There's no other way. And we can't fly out of here." Ash said out loud making his voice echoed.

"Ash! Is that you!?" A voice shouted making Ash and Pikachu jump a bit as they looked around trying to find the source.

"Saphira?! Is that you?!" Ash shouted.

"Yeah! It's me! I'm stuck down at the bottom of this accused cavern!" Saphira shouted.

Ash and Pikachu looked down at the depths of the cavern which is so dark they couldn't see the bottom, "Do you want me to send down Charizard?!" Ash asked.

"I don't think that would be a good idea! Because the floor is covered in the green sludge as well as some of the walls and they look like they're about to break! I'll find a different spot that I can fly up!" Saphira shouted.

"Ok!" Ash replied before the ground started to shake more worse than earlier.

"AAAAHHHH!" Ash shouted as he fell on his butt, soon the shaking stopped.

"Are you ok?!" Saphira asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Ash answered.

"Pika!" Pikachu called out making Ash turn to him, saw him pointing behind them, Ash turned and saw a new path.

"What the?" Ash asked confused.

"What's wrong?!" Saphira asked.

"A new path just appeared out of nowhere!" Ash answered.

"Really?! Go and explore it and try to find a way out!" Saphira ordered.

"Ok!" Ash replied before he stood up and walked down for a bit before walking down this new path.

Ash noticed it was slightly larger than the one he just walked down, "_There's no way that we could've missed this. So, the question is who or what did this_?" Ash thought to himself.

Soon they came to another cliff, "Are you making progress up there?!" Saphira asked.

"No! And I'm wondering what could've done this?!" Ash answered.

"Whatever it was, it must have been very strong . . . and large!" Saphira replied before more shaking happened again.

"And nearby. Keep your guard up!" Saphira continued.

"Yeah, I'm just wondering what it could be?!" Ash asked.

"No clue! I'm gonna keep moving, you keep looking for a way out!" Saphira shouted.

"Ok!" Ash shouted before they walked back the way they came.

When they were about half-way down, they two more paths, "Again?" Ash asked out loud.

"_Pika_." Pikachu narrowed his eyes keeping his guard up.

Ash walked down on the new path, until he came across a cliff again, "Hey Saphira can you hear me?!" Ash asked.

"Yeah I can hear you! Let me tell you, it is putrid down here! All these containers look like there from the base! No telling how they got here!" Saphira explained.

"I think I know where they came from! I remember seeing them in the base!" Ash replied.

"I agree! Though the fact that it's here, must mean that we're underneath the base! In the depths of Tanzan Mountain!" Saphira explained before more shaking happened again.

"_RRRROOOOOAAAARRRR_!" A roar echoed throughout the cave.

"Right! I wouldn't be surprised if whatever is causing the earthquakes is retaliating against Team Meteor for this toxicity!" Saphira shouted.

"That's most likely the case!" Ash replied before he started walking away again.

Soon they came across another new path and walked down it when they were near the cliff that ground started to shake even worse than before, "Careful! It's coming!" Saphira shouted soon the ground started to crack, before a Steelix appeared.

Only this Steelix was three times the size of a normal Steelix. Ash and Pikachu were shocked down to the core, "I-It's . . . IT'S HUGE!" Ash shouted as Steelix roared.

"Ash be careful! This Steelix is responsible for all the earthquakes in Chrysolia! Try to subdue it while I get into position!" Saphira shouted as Steelix looked down, saw Ash, widened its eyes with its pupils locking onto Ash before roaring at them.

Ash took a few deep breaths before narrowed his eyes, "Ok, this will be the tough! Sceptile I choose you!" Ash shouted as Sceptile appeared.

When he saw Steelix, his eyes wide open and took a few steps back in fear, "Sceptile don't worry! The bigger they are the harder they fall!" Ash encouraged.

"_Or at least, I hope so_." Ash thought to himself.

Sceptile shook his shocked expression and replaced it with a determined expression and nodded his head.

"Sceptile use Dragon Pulse!"

Sceptile opened his mouth and fired purple energy that turned into a dragon and flew towards Steelix.

It slammed into Steelix's face and created an explosion.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Steelix unharmed by the attack shocking everyone, "No way!" Ash shouted in shock.

Steelix roared as blue stones appeared form the ground and headed towards Sceptile.

"Sceptile use Leaf Blade!"

Sceptile's leaves on each of his arm arms glowed green and merged.

Sceptile swung his right arm, slashed through it, but the others came and slammed into Sceptile sending him flying in the air, "Sceptile!" Ash shouted in worry.

Steelix opened her mouth and fired a light blue stream of energy from her mouth, slammed into Sceptile, pushing him downwards and he crashed into a wall and rocks buried him.

"Sceptile!" Ash shouted in concern as he ran to where Sceptile got buried.

Soon Sceptile emerged from the rocks showing Ash that Sceptile is covered in scrapes and bruises and breathing heavily.

"Are you ok?" Ash asked in concern making Sceptile turn to him and nodded his head, before turning to Steelix and glaring at her.

Sceptile took a few steps forwards, until he was a few feet away from the Steelix and glared at her with his right eye twitching, "_SSSSSSCCCCCEEEEEEPPPPPP_!" Sceptile roared as his body was surrounded by a green lining.

"_LLLLLLLIIIIIIIIXXXXXX_!" Steelix roared as she fired another light blue stream of energy.

"Sceptile use Leaf Blade!"

Sceptile's leaves on his arms glowed green, grew larger and merged.

Sceptile leaped forward, he swung his right arm, slicing through the Dragon Breath, until he got in front of Steelix.

Sceptile swung his left arm, slashing where Steelix's nose is making her shout in pain.

"Now use Frenzy Plant!"

Sceptile put his feet on Steelix's nose, bent down, before jumping away as he landed on the ground and slid back a bit, before stopping.

Sceptile then raised his arms in the air, before slamming them down, making giant roots shot up from the ground and headed towards Steelix.

Steelix turned and saw the roots, "_LLLLLIIIIXXXX_!" Steelix roared as the ground started to shake where Ash, Pikachu and Sceptile were, causing the root to break before they withered, as well as causing Sceptile to lose his balance and fell over.

Steelix saw this, before her head glowed silver and headed towards Sceptile.

"Sceptile!" Ash shouted as Sceptile turned and saw Steelix heading his way.

"Return!" Ash shouted as he returned Sceptile just in time before Steelix slammed her head where Sceptile was, creating a crater and making dust stir around her.

When the dust settled it revealed Steelix's head where Sceptile was, slowly lifting her head, to show Ash the massive crater that Steelix left behind.

"_That would've been Sceptile if I didn't return him_." Ash thought to himself in fear of what could've happened if he didn't think fast.

"_LLLLLIIIIIIXXXXX_!" Steelix roared snapping Ash out of his train of thought and turned to her.

"In that case Melmetal I choose you!" Ash shouted as Melmetal appeared in a battle stance.

When Melmetal saw Steelix, it lowered its head slightly but ready for battle, "Melmetal Double Iron Bash!"

Melmetal started spinning its body fast, gaining force, before swung his fist towards Steelix.

The both fists slammed into Steelix's face sending her sliding back but not much. Steelix reared her head up, before snapping it towards Ash and Melmetal firing a steam of light blue energy.

"Deflect it!"

Melmetal withdrew its fists, started spinning its body around fast. When the attack collided with Melmetal, it grunted a bit as it tried to stand its ground but is getting pushed back slightly.

Soon Steelix's ceased her attack, "Melmetal Dynamic Punch!"

Melmetal's fists glowed brown, before sending them to Steelix.

They slammed into Steelix making her shout in pain. When Melmetal withdrew its fists, Steelix roared as the ground started to shake again, causing Melmetal to lose its balance and making Melmetal knee on its right leg.

Steelix fired a light blue stream of energy from her mouth, slamming into Melmetal created an explosion.

Soon the smoke cleared revealing Melmetal still kneeing, but its body is surrounded by yellow sparks of electricity, "_Melmetal is paralysed! I have to end this quickly_!" Ash thought to himself.

"Melmetal use Dynamic Punch!" Melmetal slowly got back on its feet, its fists glowed brown and tried to extend them to Steelix. The paralysis kicked in making Melmetal flinch in pain with its eye closed.

"Melmetal!" Ash shouted in concern.

Steelix opened her mouth and fired a stream of light blue energy. It slammed into Melmetal and created an explosion, "Melmetal!" Ash shouted in concern.

Soon the smoke cleared revealing Melmetal lying on the ground and unconscious.

Ash returned Melmetal, thanked it for its hard work, before taking out a new Poke Ball, "Infernape I choose you!" Ash shouted Infernape appeared and roared.

Steelix roared in response to this, before firing a stream of light blue energy, "Infernape run towards Steelix!"

Infernape dashed forwards, avoiding the stream of energy and getting closer to Steelix.

Steelix ceased her Dragon Breath, before she roared and causing the ground to shake, "Infernape jump and land on Steelix!" Infernape leaped towards Steelix and landed on her head.

"Use Mach Punch and don't stop!"

Both of Infernape's fist glowed white and started slamming them on Steelix's head making her roar in pain and shook her head trying to fling the fire monkey off her head.

Due to Steelix shaking her head, Infernape had to cancel his attack and held on for dear life, "Hold your position and use Flamethrower!"

Infernape shot orange and red fire from his mouth, that slammed on Steelix's head.

"_EEEEEEEELLLLLLLIIIIIIIXXXXXXX_!" Steelix roared in pain.

Soon Steelix shot her eyes wide open, bent her head down, before flinging upwards hurling Infernape in the air.

Steelix turned to Infernape and fired a stream of light blue energy at him.

It slammed into Infernape and created an explosion, "Infernape!" Ash shouted in concern.

Soon Infernape fell out of the cloud of smoke, landed on his feet and in front of Ash, but panting a bit now.

Before Ash could response, Steelix's head glowed silver and headed towards Infernape, "Infernape dig!"

Infernape leaped forward and dug a hole avoiding Steelix.

Steelix lifted her head and saw the hole that Infernape dug. Then Infernape emerged from the ground and slammed his fist under Steelix's chin making her roar in pain.

"Wrap this up with Flare Blitz!"

Infernape landed on the edge of the cliff, roared as he slammed his right fist on the ground making orange and yellow fire appear around him and shot him as the fire turned into blue and white.

Steelix turned to Infernape, but Infernape slammed into Steelix and created an explosion and smoke covering her whole head.

Soon Infernape jumped out of the smoke and landed in front of Ash with his body suffering from the recoil damage, before shaking it off.

Soon the smoke cleared revealing Steelix glaring at them, "It can still battle?!" Ash shouted as Infernape got ready for another round.

After what seemed like an eternity Steelix started to fall to the side, slowly fell on the ground and out of sight.

Ash and his Pokemon sighed in relief, but the ground started to shake again and Steelix came back up, "No way!" Ash shouted.

"_Infer_!"

"Pika!" Infernape and Pikachu shouted in shock and fear.

"Giddy-up you, dumb beast!" A voice shouted making everyone turn and saw Saphira sitting on Steelix's head while holding the ridges.

"Saphira!" Ash shouted in shock.

Saphira smirked, "Ash climb on. We're going for a joy ride." Saphira said explained as Ash returned Infernape and slowly climb on Steelix's head and sitting behind Saphira.

"Come on move!" Saphira ordered while slapping the ridges making Steelix move the side and began to move her way through the ground.

After about 2 minutes the pair found themselves at the entrance of the base, "Well that was fun." Saphira said with a smirk.

"I never knew that's what you had in mind." Ash replied.

Saphira turned to him, "Well now you know how I do things." Saphira replied before turning back to the entrance.

Ash and Pikachu turned to it as well, "But moving that to the side. Meteor still has to be stopped, Laura and that little girlfriend of yours still have to be saved." Saphira changed the subject with Ash and Pikachu nodding in agreement.

"So, here's the plan, you stop the PULSE-Abra while I'll take Steelix, dig around to the other side of the mountain and break them out." Saphira explained.

"Sounds like plan." Ash replied with Pikachu nodding in agreement.

"Get it done quickly, because it sounds like their real boss will be here soon and it will trouble if she sees us. See ya, later." Saphira finished as she walked into the cave entrance that they came out of.

* * *

Ash walked through the base again, he didn't have to worry about any grunts and he quickly made it to the back room where he saw Sigmund leaning on the left wall this time and ZEL who is in front of Abra.

"Behave you, dumb vermin!" Zero shouted angrily.

"Err, that's the inappropriate way so saying, um . . . please listen to us Abra." Lumi requested before ZEL vanished but reappeared in front of Sigmund.

"I believe that was Abra's polite was of declining." Sigmund told ZEL in an uninterested tone.

"Why you-" Zero shouted as he turned but saw Ash at the doorframe.

"You again?! How did you get back so fast?!" Zero shouted making Sigmund turn his head and saw Ash.

Ash narrowed his eyes slightly, "You see, Abra teleported beneath the base." Ash explained.

ZEL's eyes widen, and turned to Abra, "This damn thing is useless!" Zero shouted.

"Now, now Z. Let's be nice to the poor thing." Lumi replied trying to calm him down.

"ZEL I believe this can be work in our favour." Sigmund declared making ZEL and Ash turn to him.

"What do you mean Dr?" Eve asked.

"If this 'Lin' doesn't like the results that the Abra is producing, wouldn't it be better if we terminated the asset." Sigmund explained.

Ash's and Pikachu's eyes wide open in shock when they heard that, "Hmmm. That would be beneficial." Eve replied.

"But I wouldn't be fair to the poor Abra after all we've put it through." Lumi added on.

"We can't do anything at all if we can't get the damn thing to listen!" Zero shouted before ZEL vanished and reappeared in the bottom left corner of the room.

"Don't you sass me Abra!" Zero shouted again before turning to Ash.

"Ash, you wish to cease the chaos that is happening in Spinal Town due to this untamed teleportation energy, correct?" Eve asked making Ash narrow his eyes at ZEL.

"Yeah a good idea. This let Ash clean up this mess. It will do all of us good by taking out this little bas-" ZEL was teleported out of the room before Zero could finish.

"ZEL?" Sigmund asked.

Then the door opened behind Ash making them turn and saw ZEL walking through the door.

"Ash just get rid of this thing NOW!" Zero shouted.

Ash glared at ZEL for a bit, "Tch, you guys make me sick." Ash said in disgust as he walked in front of the PULSE making the Abra turn his head up towards him.

Ash stared at the Abra in sadness, "_This isn't fair to Abra_." Ash thought to himself.

"_P-please_." A young boy's voice begged in Ash's head surprising him.

"_I-I don't w-want t-to suffer any-anymore. P-please_." A voice begged.

Ash turned to the Abra and saw tears coming out from beneath its mask.

Ash frowned sadly and closed his eyes, "I'm sorry." Ash apologized as he released Infernape.

Ash opened his eyes as tears started to fall from them, "Infernape . . . use Flamethrower!" Ash ordered in sadness.

Infernape turned to his trainer, saw the expression on his face and nodded in response.

Infernape turned to the Abra, reared his head back while taking a deep breath, before snapping it forward, shooting orange and red fire from his mouth and flew towards Abra.

When the Flamethrower was about to hit Abra, "_Thank you_." Abra thanked Ash before the attack slammed into the Abra as well as the PULSE and created an explosion.

Soon the smoke cleared revealing remains of the PULSE with no Abra. Pikachu turned to his trainer, "_Pika_?" Pikachu asked in concern.

Ash wiped the tears and turned to the yellow mouse Pokemon, "I'm fine buddy." Ash replied.

"Well that's a relief." Sigmund explained making everyone turn to him.

"Eve, will the nearby regions return to normal or is the damage permanent?" Sigmund asked.

"Any objects that have been moved by Abra will stay where they ended up, but no new objects will vanish, and some objects will still move from time to time due to being influenced by Abra's teleportation powers. But eventually Chrysolia will clam itself." Eve explained making Sigmund nod in response.

"You better be right." Ash growled getting their attention and saw him with a dangerous glare.

"You made an innocent Abra suffer for a long time and just because you didn't like the results you wanted it dead! If anything, else happens to Spinal Town I will hunt you down!" Ash yelled while turning his gaze to ZEL.

ZEL glanced down looking guilty probably from Lumi. The door opened as Sirius walked in, "Lin has just arrived. I sure hope that you-" Sirius stopped when he saw Ash.

"You! How did you get back so soon?!" Sirius demanded, but his gaze turned to the broken PULSE.

"What happened?!" Sirius demanded now looking to ZEL.

"Um . . . well, um . . . Abra still wasn't listening to our commands so we had Ash subdue it." Lumi answered while glancing down and to the side.

Sirius turned his gaze and glared at Ash who he, Pikachu and Infernape glared back.

Sirius groaned, "Lin can't know that an enemy is among us! She'll kill us!" Sirius shouted making ZEL flinch in response knowing that he's right.

"He's right." Zero replied in fear.

"Ash you're going to pretend that you're one of us." Sirius explained.

Ash narrowed his eyes dangerously, "Excuse me?!" Ash shouted.

"I know, it's not my cup of tea either! But Lin is more dangerous then you could ever imagine! So just pretend and pray that Lin doesn't know who you are!" Sirius explained.

Ash reluctantly nodded in agreement. Soon the door opened, making everyone turn and Sirius and Zel stiffened up, while Sigmund's eyes were wide open in shock and Ash was shocked as well.

"_That's_!" Ash thought to himself as a woman who looks to be around her late 20's, with green hair and she walked in. The same woman that was in the sceond vision that Ash saw at Shade's Gym.

Ash looked into her eyes and it was like he is staring at the devil. Emotionless, cold and heartless is what Ash is getting off her. It's making him sweat as well.

Lin turned, saw the destroyed PULSE and snapped her gaze towards Sirius making him flinch, "Report." Lin ordered with a cold and heartless tone as well.

Sirius gulped softly a bit as he straightened himself, "We attempted to use the PULSE to amplify Abra's teleportation powers, in order to teleport a party into the heart of ruins. However, Abra's powers could not be controlled and we had to terminate the project." Sirius replied with as much as authority as he can.

Lin narrowed her eyes and turn her head slightly towards Ash making him lower his head with his eyes narrowed while Pikachu and Infernape stiffened, "Who is he?" Lin asked with her gaze on Ash.

Sirius was sweating even more, "This is Ash. Our newest recruit. He helped with the PULSE Abra project." Sirius lied.

Lin glanced towards Sirius, "Lying is becoming of you Sirius." Lin replied.

Ash's eyes narrowed as Pikachu and Infernape got into a defensive stance, while Sirius leaned back slightly, "Ma'am?" Sirius questioned.

Lin glanced back to Ash and started to walk towards him, "I know who this boy is. Solaris told me that a raven hair trainer, with a Pikachu on his shoulder, who goes by the name of '_Ash_' who has an Infernape that single-handedly destroyed the PULSE on Pyrous Mountain, brutalize his Garchomp, smashed his Gyarados, putting them both in intense care and forcing him to retreat." Lin explained as she walked until she was in front of Ash.

The two glared at each other with Pikachu sparking his cheeks and Infernape's fists are glowing white, "I was interested in seeing this trainer. But he is just a child." Lin added on making Ash narrow his eyes.

Ash's fists are clasped but shaking slightly, "_I'm shaking. This woman, is unlike anyone I've met_." Ash thought to himself as he stared into her cold eyes and gulped softly.

Lin turned and glared at Sigmund, "And the other?" Lin asked.

Sigmund took a few steps towards Lin and Ash, "Ahem, pardon me. I am Dr. Sigmund Connal. Resident psychiatrist to Reborn City and proud administrator to the city orphanage." Sigmund introduced.

Lin's expression didn't change or said anything as she starred at him, "He has been a great help. Thanks to him we now have two of the four keys. The Ruby and the Amethyst." Sirius explained.

"I see." Lin replied

"Forgive me for asking this, but is there a chance that we've met before?" Sigmund asked.

Lin narrowed her eyes slightly, "Impossible." Lin answered immediately and without hesitation.

Sigmund flinch, "Y-yes, of course." Sigmund replied.

Lin turned back to Ash, "As for the other two keys, Solaris has reported a lead on the Sapphire, who is currently being guarded by Amaria, the Water Gym Leader." Sirius explained.

Ash kept his glare on Lin, "_So they don't know that I have the Sapphire_." Ash thought to himself not giving anything away.

"And the Emerald?" Lin asked still glaring at Ash.

"Elias is currently tracking down the Emerald as we speak." Sirius answered.

Ash's eyes widen in shock and turned to Sirius, "_Elias_?!" As thought to himself.

"You know." Lin called out getting Ash's attention again, "Solaris wants your Infernape so he can get his revenge. However, you are interfering with Team Meteor. Therefore." Lin continued as she took out a Poke ball.

"I'll eliminate you myself." Lin finished before the ground started to shake catching everyone off guard and everyone except for Lin to tumble over.

"What was that?!" Sirius shouted.

A male Grunt came through, "Commander! A giant Steelix broke through the side of the base! It bit right through the holding cell!" The Grunt explained.

Everyone turned to him, "A . . . what?!" Sirius shouted.

Lin turned and glared at Ash, "You wouldn't happen to do with any of this would you Ash?" Lin asked in a dangerous tone.

Ash lowered his head slightly, not answering and glaring at Lin, "Hmph. Size doesn't equate strength. I'll deal with this." Lin continued as she walked out.

Once she was gone Sirius turned to Ash, "If I were you, I would leave before she comes back." Sirius told Ash.

Ash nodded slightly as he returned Infernape and ran out of the room leaving everyone behind.

* * *

**Meanwhile Outside**

"Alright Steelix, you want revenge on these guys just as much as I do, right?" Saphira asked while glancing down at Steelix who is standing on top of Steelix's head.

"_LLLLIIIIIXXXX_!" Steelix roared in agreement.

Saphira smirked, "Thought so. They trashed your home, now let's trash theirs!" Saphira yelled.

Before Steelix could attack a Hydreigon flew towards them with Lin riding on its back. Hydreigon stopped a few feet away from them, "Who are you? Saphira asked.

"So, you believe that by destroying our base you are protecting your sisters?" Lin asked ignoring Saphira's question.

Saphira narrowed her eyes getting mad, but she took a good look at the woman, "Have we met? You look familiar?" Saphira asked.

"Your petty family bonds are meaningless." Lin ignored the question.

Saphira narrowed her eyes into a dangerous glare, "Petty? If anything of anyone tries to threaten my family, I'll tear them apart! That's loyalty, something of which the likes of you has never heard of!" Saphira yelled.

Lin lowered her head so that her hair is shadowing her eyes, "Loyalty . . . family . . . how meaningless." Lin replied as she looked up and glared at Saphira.

"Nothing beats pure and unbridled power." Lin finished.

Saphira narrowed her eyes even more, "Steelix use Dragon Breath!"

Steelix reared her head back, before snapping it forward firing a stream of light blue energy.

"Flamethrower."

Hydreigon opened all its mouths and shot orange and red fire from them. They merged into one and the two attacks collided.

The Flamethrower easily overpowered the Dragon Breath and slammed into Steelix.

"_LLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIXXXXXXXX_!" Steelix roared in pain before a massive explosion happened engulfing the pair, creating shockwaves and making Lin's cloths blow by the force.

The camera zoom in to Lin's face and show it at the front, "As I said, loyalty . . . family . . . friends . . . bonds . . . are all meaningless . . . and soon no one will need them ever again." Lin explained as the screen faded into black.

* * *

Author's Notes.

That's another chapter done.

Ash saved Spinal Town, met Lin and what happened to Saphira?

Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you've thought and I'll see you next time.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: The Past Revealed Ash vs Noel**

**Disclaimer I don't own Pokemon and I didn't make Reborn**

* * *

Ash ran to the house, once inside he saw everyone sitting or standing around a table in the far-right corner.

"ASH!" Victoria and Shelly shouted as they ran to him. The two girls hugged Ash.

"Are both of you?"

The girls broke the hug, Victoria turned to Ash with a smile, "Yes I'm fine. But . . ." Victoria reassured by traced off somewhere.

Ash started to grow concerned, "What happened?" Ash asked.

Everyone looked down, "You see . . . we saw Saphira on a giant Steelix, then she was confronted by a green hair woman with a Hydreigon and she took down Steelix in one attack." Laura explained.

Ash's eyes wide open in shock, "_Lin took down that Steelix in one move?!_" Ash thought to himself in shock.

"What happened to Saphira?!" Ash asked in worry.

Noel looked down, "She fell off the peak at Tanzan Mountain. I hate to say it, but she might not make it." Noel answered.

Ash's eyes wide open, "Noel!" Anna shouted in anger.

"Come on everyone!" Charlotte shouted making everyone turn to her.

"This is Saphira we're talking about! The strongest Gym Leader in this Region! I'm sure that she pulled a Dragonite in mid-air!" Charlotte explained.

Everyone nodded in response, "Anyway, who was that woman?" Charlotte asked everyone.

"Ash do you know?" Noel asked Ash.

"I do." Ash answered making everyone turn to him, "Her name is Lin. And she is the true boss of Team Meteor." Ash answered surprising everyone while Charlotte's expression was curious.

"Lin . . . where have I heard that name before?" Charlotte asked.

"Ash!" Anna called out making him turn to her, "Did you get my pendent back?" Anna asked.

Ash frowned, closed his eyes and shook his head, "I'm sorry, I couldn't find them." Ash answered.

Anna frowned and lowered her head sadly, "Oh, ok." Anna replied.

"Why would they take a pendent?" Shelly asked as she sat down.

"It's not because it's a pendent, it's because it's the Amethyst." Ash answered making everyone turn to him.

"Why would they want it?" Noel asked.

"It's because it's a key." Ash answered surprising Noel, Anna and Shelly, but not the others.

"Wait . . . wait . . . a key?" Shelly asked making Ash nod his head in response and making Shelly's eyes wide open and turned to Anna.

"Anna . . . um, how l-long have you h-had that pendent?" Shelly asked.

Anna turned to her, "I've had it for as long as I can remember. It's from our parents." Anna answered making Noel nod in agreement.

"I remember a book I read once. It describe an ancient city that was built on a crash site of a fallen meteor that landed in the Reborn Region. The temple was sealed by fours keys. A Ruby, Amethyst, Sapphire and an Emerald. But the city fell into ruin and was lost. What if your pendent is one of those keys?" Shelly explained then asked.

Anna and Noel were surprised by this, "Yeah it is." Ash replied confirming this.

"But . . . that would mean, the ancient city." Noel started.

"Became Reborn." Charlotte finished.

Ash nodded, "Yeah, the ancient Temple is beneath Reborn. Its why Team Meteor blew up the stairway." Ash explained making everyone turn to him.

"I heard when city officials explored underneath, they found a huge cavern that leads to a locked door." Shelly added on.

"Ok, so they found the locked door, so they just need these four keys." Charlotte explained.

Shelly gasped, "Heather's Ruby Ring! It must be one!" Shelly shouted in shock.

"Yeah, it's why he did what he did." Ash said with his anger inside building.

Everyone turned to him, "Whose he?" Charlotte asked.

Ash turned to everyone, before looking away. Something that Victoria didn't like, "Ash. What aren't you telling us?" Victoria asked with her eyes narrowed.

Ash glanced at everyone, "You really want ya know?" Ash asked making everyone nod in response.

Ash sighed in defeat, "You know that Corey had a wife right, Elena Molinar!" Ash asked.

Shelly, Laura and Anna nodded slowly, "I remember her. She was an Elite Four member. I used to study her battles. But I heard she died in childbirth." Laura answered.

Ash turned his head so that he's facing them, pulled a chair and sat down, "(Sigh) that's not exactly true." Ash replied confusing everyone.

"Wh-what you mean?" Shelly asked getting scared.

Ash sighed sadly again, "Before Corey . . . jumped off the bridge, he gave me a sliver ring and a purple key card." Ash started as he raised his right hand showing everyone the ring.

"The ring as it turned out was a way so that Corey's Pokemon would recognise it and they would want to join me. And while I was looking for Heather and Cain, I went back to Corey's Gym, found a secret room with that Key Card he gave me and found this." Ash continued as he opened his bag and pulled out the Key Card and the Diary.

"What's that?" Charlotte asked while looking at the Dairy.

Ash didn't answer for a bit, "It belonged to Corey and it explained what happened." Ash answered as he picked it up and began reading it.

"Dear Heather, . . . by the time you read this, you will be strong. I was not raised to be strong, that why I raised you the way I did. So that you can be strong, so that you won't fell a thing whenyou get your revenge on the man who ruined our lives. I was raised to be naïve and I suffered because of that. I told you for the longest time that your mother had passed . . . But I never told you how." Ash started surprising everyone as the younger kids started to tense up.

"If there's one thing I learned when growing up, is that reality is curel. You must learn that the moment you were born, I didn't. Team Meteor sought to cleanse the city and restore it to its former heritage. A holy site. To this end . . . they take no prisoners. I joined their ranks to sabotage them." Ash continued surprising everyone.

"But specifically, I sought the man who killed your mother. He was after an artefact. One that I foolishly bestowed upon her. He saw her life was a small price to pay. I will see to it that he pays with his blood. He ended her life with a poison, when I discovered her IV was laced out, I stuck against him. One of the few things I take pride in my life were the screams he made while he pulled the syringe from his bleeding eye. He may have survived but his wound will mark him for the rest of his life and to remind him of what I've done to him. Since then I converted the poison that killed Helena into a poison that controls others and brings retribution upon the guilty. My beautiful daughter we will end this together and no matter what happens, just know that I love you, you mean the world to me and I am happy to call you my daughter." Ash finished before he slowly closed the dairy.

Everyone was shocked down to the core. Ash sighed sadly, "When I read this dairy, I was more determined than ever to stop Team Meteor. I just didn't realize that the higherups of Team Meteor would so . . . strong and . . . so terrifying." Ash added on.

Everyone stared at him for a bit. Victoria walked behind Ash and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm sorry Ash. I had no idea that you were carrying such burden." Victoria apologized.

"Wait . . . so, . . . the person had his eye destroyed, but that would mean . . ." Anna started as she remembered the man who took her pendent.

"Yeah. The man who killed Corey's wife, took Heather's mother away from her was . . . Sirius." Ash declared making everyone gasp in shock.

After a bit Ash looked up with a determined look, "I promised Corey that I would protect Heather no matter what. And I'm going to keep my word and Sirius will get what's coming to him. I swear it." Ash declared in determination.

Everyone nodded in agreement, "Alright. So, they have the Ruby and the Amethyst. You have the Sapphire, which just leaves the Emerald." Laura explained.

"We need to stop Team Meteor from getting the Keys. Whatever they could be planning it can't be good!" Anna shouted making everyone nod in response.

Charlotte's eyes widen, "You said the keys were embedded into jewellery, right?" Charlotte asked.

Ash nodded in response, "Do you have the sapphire?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah I have it here." Ash replied as he reached into his bag, pulled it out and showed everyone the Sapphire bracelet.

Charlotte and Laura gasped in shock, "That's . . ." Laura shouted in shock making everyone else turn to her confused.

Charlotte turned to Ash, "Where did you get that?!" Charlotte asked.

Ash raised an eyebrow, "I got it from Amaria who got it from her friend called . . . I think her name was Titania, why?" Ash answered before asking.

Charlotte and Laura turned to each other, stared at each other for a bit and turned back to everyone else, "You see . . . that used to be mine." Laura confessed surprising everyone.

"What?" Ash asked in shock.

"_Pika_?" Pikachu added on.

"But I lost it . . . after . . . mom and dad died." Laura explained.

"Oh." Anna said in sadness.

"I . . . didn't think it survived the fire." Laura added on.

"Wait fire? What fire?" Noel asked.

"Is that where you got those scars?" Anna asked Charlotte making everyone turn to Anna.

Charlotte gritted her teeth against each other, "For the lats time! I DON'T have scars! Look!" Charlotte answered as she rolled up her sleeves showing everyone her arms with no scars.

"But they are there." Anna replied looking at her arms.

Shelly looked at her arms carefully but not seeing anything, "I don't see anything." Shelly told Anna.

"Same here." Victoria agreed.

"Oh right, I keep forgetting. Sorry I won't talk about them anymore, anyway. What fire?" Anna asked turning to Laura.

Laura glanced at Charlotte who is rolling down her sleeves, "You see um . . . when we were younger Charlotte-"

"WOW ok, why not tell them the whole thing Laura!" Charlotte shouted as she stormed out of the house.

"Charlotte!" Laura shouted running after her leaving everyone alone.

After a minute of silence, "So . . . on that note?" Anna broke the silence making everyone turn to her.

"I know, how about Ash and Noel have that battle." Anna suggested.

"Right now?" Noel asked.

"Why not? Let's try and get this doom and gloom out of our minds for a bit. Let's go outside! Last one there is a rotten Exeggcute!" Anna shouted as she ran out of the house.

Noel sighed as he stood up, "Well, let's do this." Noel told the group.

"I'll meet you out there. I need to make a phone call." Ash replied.

Everyone were confused but shrugged it off as they walked out.

Ash walked to the back room with a PC Box and a phone, he dialled a number, "_Hello_?" An elder male voice asked from the other end.

"Hey, it's Ash." Ash greeted.

"_Oh Ash! How are you_?" The man asked.

"I'm good, how is he?" Ash asked.

"_He's doing well_." The man answered.

"Great! Is there a chance that he can re-join us?" Ash asked.

"_Of course, he can. He misses you and when he watched the Alola League he wanted to join you again_." The man answered happily.

"Great!" Ash replied just as happy.

"_I'll go get him_." The man replied as he left the phone.

After about three minutes a Poke Ball appeared in the slot, "_Is he there_?" The man asked.

Ash picked it up, "Yeah I got him." Ash answered.

"_Great! Wish him luck for me_." The man requested.

"Don't worry I will. Ok I got to go. Bye." Ash replied as he hung up.

"_Pikachu_." Pikachu said happily for his old teammate to be back.

"Yeah. We need all the help we can get. I'll get the others later, but he will be great against Noel." Ash replied as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Once they were outside Ash and Noel took their positions as they were earlier with Ash changing a few of his Pokemon. Victoria walked up, "Alright, I'll be referee! Each side will use six Pokemon and the battle will be over when all the Pokemon on one side are unable to continue. In addition, substitutions are allowed. Battle begin!" Victoria yelled as she swung her left hand down.

Ash took out a Poke Ball and smiled at it, "Let's do this! Goodra I choose you!" Ash shouted as his Kalos with a happy look and with a smile.

"Wow! A Goodra!" Anna shouted excited.

"_I never knew he had a Goodra_." Victoria thought to herself surprised.

"_Wow! I've never seen a Goodra before in person_." Shelly thought to herself amazed as well.

"Goodra!" Ash shouted happily making Goodra turn and smiled happily as well.

"_Goodra_!" Goodra shouted happily as he ran up to his trainer and hugged him.

Ash chuckled and returned the hug, "It's good to see you too." Ash told him happily.

"_Pika_!" Pikachu shouted happily as he leaped form Ash's shoulder, landed on Goodra's shoulder and nuzzled his cheek.

"Ash when did you get a Goodra?" Victoria asked making the pair break the hug and turned to her.

"I caught Goodra when he was a Goomy in Kalos, as we travelled, he evolved into Sliggoo and then into Goodra." Ash explained.

"_Goodra_!"

"_Pika, pika_!" Both Goodra and Pikachu agreed as they nodded their heads.

"But I left Goodra at his homeland in Kalos with all of his friends." Ash said a bit sad making Goodra smile sadly at him.

"So that phone call you was so that you can get Goodra?" Noel asked.

Ash nodded in response, "Yeah and eventually I'm going to bring all the Pokemon that I had but released so that we have a better chance of battling Team Meteor." Ash explained making Goodra confused which Ash saw.

"I'll tell you later." Ash told him making him nod in response.

"But for now, let's battle. So, Goodra I choose you!" Ash shouted as Pikachu leaped off Goodra's shoulder, landed back on his trainer's shoulder, as Goodra turned to face Noel and smirked in determination.

"Ok then, Porygon-Z go!" Noel shouted softly as he tossed a Poke Ball releasing the Kanto Virtual Pokémon who hovered above the ground.

"Let's make the battle in your favour! Rain Dance!"

Goodra roared as dark clouds appeared in the sky and it started to rain.

Noel looked up, "_Hmm, he made it rain huh_?" Noel thought to himself before turning back to Ash.

"Goodra use Ice beam!"

Goodra formed a sphere in front of his mouth and fired light blue beams that flew towards Porygon-Z.

"Tri Attack!"

Porygon-Z raised its arms as three spheres appeared in a triangle formation, a yellow electric one, an ice light blue and a fire orange sphere.

The attacks slammed into each other and created an explosion at the centre of the field. When the smoke cleared it revealed both Pokemon unharmed.

"Discharge!"

Porygon-Z's body was surrounded by yellow electricity, before it fired the lightning in multiple directions, but all headed towards Goodra.

"Ice Beam on the ground!"

Goodra fired light blue beams on the ground, creating an ice wall in front of him.

The lightning slammed into, bounced off the wall, slammed into Porygon-Z and created an explosion, "What!?" Noel shouted in shock.

Anna and Victoria were surprised by this as well, "_Battling against Serra really help with strategies_." Ash thought to himself.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Porygon-Z floating where it was with only a few marks on its body, "Dragon Pulse!"

Goodra opened his mouth and fired energy that formed a dragon and flew towards Porygon-Z.

"Psychic!"

Porygon-Z's eyes glowed blue as a blue lining surrounded the Dragon Pulse.

Porygon-Z turned the Dragon Pulse around, slammed into Goodra and created an explosion, "You're not the only one who can play the reflective game." Noel said with a small smirk.

When the smoke cleared it showed Goodra with a few bruises, shaking his head with his eyes closed before he opened and faced Porygon-Z with a cross look.

"Tri Attack!"

Porygon-Z raised it arms as the same three energy spheres appeared, this time they flew separately with the yellow first, then light blue and orange behind them, but the orange orb was slightly smaller than the others.

"Goodra Bide!"

The spheres slammed into Goodra each one pushing him back slightly and each time making him grunt in pain.

Goodra turned to Porygon-Z with his body surrounded by a red lining.

Soon Goodra opened his mouth, fired a white energy beam that flew towards Porygon-Z that engulfed it before an explosion happened engulfing Porygon-Z.

Soon the smoke died down revealing Porygon-Z lying on its back, unconscious.

"Porygon-Z is unable to battle Goodra wins!" Victoria declared.

"Great Goodra!" Ash shouted happily.

"Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted just as happy.

"Goodra!" Goodra shouted happy as well.

Noel returned Porygon-Z after say words of gratitude to it before taking out his second Poke Ball.

"Your Goodra is impressive. But I'm not going to lose. Bewear go!" Noel tossed a Poke Ball releasing the Alola Normal and Fighting Pokemon.

"_A Bewear huh_?" Ash thought to himself as he took out a Poke Ball, "Goodra return for now." Ash returned Goodra and took out a new Poke Ball.

"Swellow I choose you!" Ash shouted as his Hoenn Normal Flying type appeared in the air.

"Swellow use Aerial Ace!"

Swellow dove down towards Bewear with his body surrounded by a white aura.

"Grab him!" Bewear braced himself.

Bewear gabbed Swellow's wings making him slide back slightly and grunting in pain.

"Slam him on the ground!"

"BBBBEEEEE!" Bewear shouted as he raised Swellow in the air before slamming him on the ground.

"SSSWWEEEELLLL!" Swellow shouted in pain.

"Now use Ice Punch!" Bewear grabbed Swellow's head with his left hand, lifted him as his right fist surrounded by an icy aura, flicked him up, swung his fist into Swellow's stomach sending him flying and crashed in front of Ash.

"Swellow!" Ash shouted in concern.

When the dust settled it revealed Swellow slowly getting back on his feet, shook his head a few times before facing his opponents before he took off.

"Brave Bird!"

Swellow let out a battle cry, as he flew in a circle formation as his body surrounded by an orange aura, before flying towards Bewear with the aura turning blue and white.

"Rock Slide!"

Bewear clasped his fists, raised them in the air before slamming them on the ground making multiple boulders appear from the sky.

"Evasive manoeuvres!" Swellow flew and dodged all the boulders that are falling in his way, but one grazed his wing making him grunt, before he slammed into Bewear creating an explosion.

Swellow flew upwards and out of the smoke while suffering from the recoil damage.

"Finish this with Ice Punch!"

Bewear suddenly appeared in front of Swellow, with bruises, surprising him, Ash, Pikachu and Victoria.

Bewear reared his right fist back as it became surrounded by an icy aura, before swinging it forward, slamming into Swellow's chest sending him flying, crashed in front of Ash making dust stir around him.

"Swellow!" Ash shouted in concern again.

Soon the dust settled revealing Swellow lying on his back, in a crater he made and unconscious, "Swellow is unable to battle! Bewear wins!" Victoria declared.

The rain lightened up, then it stopped, as the dark clouds cleared revealing the blue sky as well as the sun.

"Thanks, Swellow return." Ash returned Swellow, took out a new Poke Ball, faced Noel and Bewear.

"Torkoal I choose you!" Ash shouted as Torkoal appeared and started to chuckle.

"A Torkoal huh? Interesting choice. Let's go, Bewear use Rock Slide!"

Bewear raised his fist in the air before slamming them on the ground making multiple boulders appear from the sky and fell towards Torkoal.

"Iron Defense!"

Torkoal withdrew his head and legs onto his shell as the shell turned into iron.

The boulders slammed into Torkoal's shell before dust engulfed him.

Soon when the dust settled it revealed boulders in half while Torkoal is where he was. Torkoal lifted his head and legs out of the shell so that he was standing again.

"Tch in that case, use Hammer Arm!"

Bewear's right arm glowed brown and ran towards Torkoal.

"Torkoal Heat Wave!"

Torkoal opened his mouth, fired orange wind that headed towards Bewear.

Noel gasped, "Bewear stop!" But it was too late, and the Heat Wave slammed into Bewear making him yell in pain.

Ash smirked until he realized something making him look down, "Huh?" Ash asked making everyone look down and saw the grass was catching fire.

Soon the area around them was on fire, "This isn't good!" Ash shouted in shock.

"Tor!" Torkoal shouted as well as he looked left and right.

"Ash do something!" Victoria shouted.

"Torkoal return!" Ash returned Torkoal and took out another Poke Ball.

"Goodra come back out and use Rain Dance!" Ash shouted as Goodra appeared again.

Goodra saw the fire making him gasp, before he narrowed his eyes, roared as dark clouds appear in the sky and it began to rain again.

The rain dosed the fire around them and put it out with brunt grass around them.

Soon the fire was put out making everyone sigh in relief, "Next time Ash, don't order your Pokemon an attack like that." Anna told Ash making him nod in agreement.

"Yeah, don't worry. I learned my lesson." Ash replied before turning to Noel and saw Bewear lying on the ground unconscious.

"Umm . . . Bewear is unable to battle! I guess the winner is Torkoal!" Victoria declared unsure by what happened.

"What happened?" Ash asked.

Noel sighed as he returned Bewear, "Bewear's ability is Fluffy, it halves any damage he takes from psychical attacks, but it doubles any fire attacks inflicted on him." Noel answered.

Ash and Victoria gave an 'Oh' understanding what happened, "_So that's way Swellow's Brave Brid barely did anything_." Ash thought to himself understanding.

Noel took out a new Poke Ball, "Girafarig come!" Noel shouted as the Psychic and Normal type appeared who reared his

"_A Girafarig huh_." Ash thought to himself as he took out a Poke Ball, "Goodra return and thanks for your help." Ash returned Goodra and took out a new Poke Ball.

"Bisharp I choose you!" Ash shouted as Bisharp appeared.

"That won't stop us! Girafarig use Hidden Power!"

Girafarig reared his head upwards as he created an orange sphere, before snapping it downwards flinging it towards Bisharp.

"Bisharp use Night Slash!"

Bisharp's blades on his elbows glowed purple and grew.

When the sphere was close enough, Bisharp swung his arms as a cross, slicing the sphere into four pieces as they flew past him before they exploded.

"Night Slash again!"

Bisharp dashed towards Girafarig with his blades the same.

"Thunder Wave!"

Girafarig opened his mouth, fired three yellow rings of electricity, that slammed into Bisharp making him grunt in pain as yellow sparks appeared around his body, kneeled and closed his eyes in pain.

"Don't give in!" Ash encouraged as Bisharp opened his eyes and continued to run towards Girafarig.

When Bisharp was close enough he spun around, slashing Girafarig with his right blade, before he slashed him with his left blade both times making Girafarig screech in pain.

"Thunderbolt!"

Girafarig opened his eyes, turned to Bisharp as his body surrounded itself in yellow lightning, before he fired a yellow lightning bolt that slammed into Bisharp point-blank sending him flying and landed in front of Ash.

"Dig your hands in the ground!"

Bisharp slammed his hands in the ground, reducing the pain but still dealing damage.

Soon Girafarig ceased his attack leaving Bisharp kneeing on the ground flinching in pain as yellow sparks continued to shock his body as Bisharp slowly got back on his feet, glared at his opponents and panting heavily.

"_Bisharp's losing steam. I've got to end this now_." Ash thought to himself, "Bisharp use Guillotine!"

Bisharp overlapped his hands-on top of each other as the blades on his elbows glowed white and grew even bigger than earlier.

Bisharp flinched in pain but dashed towards Girafarig as he uncrossed his arms.

Noel smirked, "Girafarig use Psychic on some of the boulders!"

Girafarig's eyes glowed blue, as some of the boulders gained a blue lining and started to float in the air.

Girafarig directed the boulders in front of him blocking his view.

Bisharp grunted, but leaped towards them, started spinning around as he sliced through all of them, reducing them to rubble. When he sliced through the last one, he slashed where Girafarig was standing but he didn't slash him.

When Bisharp landed, he stopped spinning, looked around trying to find Girafarig.

"Girafarig Thunderbolt!"

Ash looked up and saw Girafarig with his body surrounded by yellow lightning, "Bisharp above you!" Ash shouted making Bisharp look up and saw Girafarig.

Girafarig fired a yellow Lightning bolt that headed towards Bisharp. Bisharp tried to move but the paralyses kicked happened making him grunt in pain before the Thunderbolt slammed into him creating an explosion with yellow electricity flying form it.

"Bisharp!" Ash shouted in concern.

As Girafarig landed, the smoke died down revealing Bisharp lying on his back with his arms and legs spread out and unconscious.

"Bisharp is unable to battle! Girafarig wins!" Victoria declared.

"Yes!" Noel whispered happily but loud enough to hear him.

"Giraf!" Girafarig shouted happily as he reared his legs.

"Thank you Bisharp, get a good rest." Ash returned Bisharp and turned to Pikachu, "Your up buddy! I choose you!" Ash told Pikachu making him nod in response, before leaping off his shoulder, landed in front of him with his cheeks sparking.

Victoria smiled as she had a thought, she released her Pikachu that appeared next to her.

"_Pikachu, I want you to watch Ash's Pikachu, ok_?" Victoria told her Pikachu making her nod in response, before she climbed up her trainer to her right shoulder and watched Ash's Pikachu

Noel lowered his head slightly, "_So, I can see what his partner is made of. I can't underestimate him_." Noel thought to himself.

"Girafarig use Hidden power!"

Girafarig fired an orange sphere from his mouth and flew towards Pikachu.

"Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu's body surrounded itself in yellow lightning fired a yellow lightning bolt.

The two attacks collided but the Thunderbolt overpowered the Hidden Power, slammed into Girafarig and created an explosion.

When the smoke died down it revealed Girafarig standing on all fours but looking down and panting in pain.

"Iron Tail!"

Pikachu started to run towards Girafarig as his tail glowed silver.

"Catch him!"

Pikachu leaped towards Girafarig, did a backflip and swung his tail at Girafarig.

Girafarig snapped his head up, facing Pikachu, spun around, his tail mouth opened, grabbed Pikachu's tail and held him in place.

"Yes!" Noel whispered happily with a small smile.

But Noel noticed Ash is smirking, "Thunderbolt!" Noel's eyes wide open in shock and fear.

Pikachu smirked as his body surrounded itself in yellow lightning, making Girafarig screech in pain, before an explosion happened engulfing the pair with yellow lightning coming flying out of the smoke.

When the smoke died down it revealed Pikachu on all fours with a smirk looking at Girafarig, who is lying on the ground on his right side and unconscious.

"Girafarig is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" Victoria declared.

Pikachu ran back to Ash, when he was in front of him, he turned around and stared at his opponents. The rain soon ceased, and the dark clouds cleared revealing the blue sky again.

"_Ash still has four Pokemon. But Goodra has taken quite a bit of damage and unless Ash want to fire a wildfire again, I doubt that Ash will use Torkoal again. While Noel has three Pokemon but all of them are in perfect health_. _It's still anyone's game._" Victoria thought to herself.

Victoria's Pikachu is in awe by Ash's Pikachu, "_He's so strong_." She thought to herself as a healthy blush appeared on her cheek

Noel sighed as he returned Girafarig and took out a new Poke Ball, "Cinccino go!" Noel shouted as he threw a Poke Ball which released the Normal Unova Pokemon.

Ash turned to Pikachu, "You good to go buddy?" Ash asked making Pikachu nod in response while looking at his opponents.

"Cinccino Bullet Seed let's go!"

Cinccino fired a barrage of seeds with green lining from his mouth that flew towards Pikachu.

"Use Quick Attack to dodge!"

Pikachu started to run while leaving behind a white lining. Pikachu zig-zag from left to right avoiding the seeds, slammed his head into Cinccino sending him back slightly but still fine.

"Now use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu fired a yellow lightning bolt from his body that flew towards Cinccino.

"Hidden Power!"

Cinccino opened her mouth, created an orange energy sphere, before flinging it forwards.

The two attacks collided with each other and created explosion. When the smoke died down it revealed both Pokemon unharmed.

"Iron Tail!"

Pikachu dashed towards Cinccino as his tail glowed silver.

"Tail Slap!"

Cinccino's tail glowed white, spun around and swinging his tail.

Pikachu leaped forward, swinging his tail as well, the two attacks collided with each other, creating shockwaves that flew throughout the area.

"Bullet Seed!"

Cinccino opened his mouth, firing a barrage of seeds with green lining point-blank at Pikachu making him yell in pain and sending him flying.

Pikachu crashed in front of Ash stirring a cloud of dust where he was, "Pikachu!" Ash shouted in concern.

Soon the dust settled revealing Pikachu lying on the ground, but got back on all fours, shook his head a few times with his eyes closed, before opening them and glared at Cinccino.

"You good?" Ash asked making Pikachu nod in response, "Then use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu fired a yellow lightning bolt from his body.

"Hidden Power!"

Cinccino fired an orange sphere from his mouth.

The two attacks flew past each other and created an explosion on both ends with smoke engulfing the pair.

When the smoke on both ends, died down it revealed Pikachu and Cinccino standing where they were both bruises and scrapes on the body, glaring and growling at each other.

"Volt Tackle!"

"Giga Impact!"

Pikachu started running on all fours towards Cinccino as his body surrounded himself in a yellow lightning aura. Cinccino leaped and flew slightly above the ground towards Pikachu as his body surrounded himself in a purple aura with orange spirals around him.

Pikachu and Cinccino slammed into each other creating yellow and purple shockwaves that flew throughout the area. Victoria, her Pikachu and Anna turn away, while Ash and Noel continued to watch.

Pikachu and Cinccino tried to push each other away while yelling at each other, before a white light burst in the sky before an explosion a massive explosion happened engulfing the pair.

Everyone turned away and covered themselves to prevent smoke from getting in their eyes and mouth.

Soon the smoke died down, as everyone uncovered themselves, turned back to where Pikachu as well as Cinccino were and tried to see who won.

Soon the smoke died down revealing Pikachu standing on his back feet while Cinccino is also standing on his feet. Both Pokemon are panting, badly injured and looking down.

Both Pokemon slowly looked up at each other, smirked before they both fell backwards, both landed on the ground and both Pokemon are now unconscious.

Victoria was shocked, but quickly recollected herself, "Both Pikachu and Cinccino are unable to battle!" Victoria declared.

Anna was shocked, "_Wow. This is an amazing battle_!" Anna thought to herself in awe.

Ash walked up to Pikachu, bent down, gently scooped him so that he's holding his back.

Pikachu's eyes slowly opened, saw Ash and looked at him sadly. Ash smiled, "Don't worry. You were great, you deserve a long rest." Ash told Pikachu stood up and walked to Victoria.

"Do you mind?" Ash asked making Victoria shake her head.

"No, I don't mind. I'll watch him." Victoria answered as Ash gently handed Pikachu to Victoria before he walked back to where he was.

Noel already returned Cinccino and both took out a new Poke Ball each, "Torkoal I choose you!" Ash shouted as Torkoal appeared again.

Everyone were surprised when they saw Ash releasing Torkoal, which Ash saw, "Don't worry. We'll be careful." Ash reassured everyone.

They didn't look convinced but decided to let Ash do his thing, "Swellow go!" Noel shouted as his Swellow appeared in the air.

Ash was surprised by this, "You have a Swellow as well? Cool." Ash complemented Noel making him smile slightly and nod in response.

"But we're not going to lose!" Torkoal use Flamethrower!"

Torkoal reared his head back fire red and orange fire in his mouth. Torkoal snapped his head forward, firing a stream of red and orange fire that flew towards Swellow.

The flames collided with Swellow creating an explosion where he was. Soon the smoke died down revealing Swellow barley damaged and flapping his wings.

"Again!"

Torkoal fired a red and orange stream of fire from his mouth towards Swellow.

"Dive down and then use Steel Wing!"

Swellow dove down, avoided the attack making the Flamethrower hit a rock wall.

When Swellow was about to crash into the ground, he turned making him fly straight, towards Torkoal as his wings glowed silver.

As Swellow flew past Torkoal, he slashed the right side of Torkoal before an explosion happened where they were.

Swellow flew out of the smoke unharmed and flew back in front of Noel facing Ash.

Soon the smoke died down revealing Torkoal standing on all fours barely damaged.

"Steel Wing again!"

Swellow flew towards Torkoal with his wings still glowing silver.

"Flamethrower!"

Torkoal shot red and orange fire from his mouth.

The Flamethrower slammed into Torkoal created an explosion.

After about 20 seconds Swellow continued to fly towards Torkoal. Swellow flew past Torkoal this time slashing the left side of him and created an explosion.

As Swellow was flying away red and orange fire surrounded him making him screech in pain.

Everyone saw this, "He got burnt!" Victoria shouted in surprised.

Swellow shook off the pain and flew back in front of Noel.

The smoke died down revealing Torkoal still standing. Torkoal shook his head a few times before facing Swellow again.

"Torkoal let's end this use Ancient Power!"

Torkoal's eyes glowed purple as boulders with purple lining appeared around him, before they flew towards Swellow.

"Dodge and use Facade!" Ash and Victoria gasped in shock when they heard that.

Swellow avoided the boulders as he flew towards Torkoal. Once Swellow avoided the last boulder, his body was surrounded by an orange aura.

Swellow slammed in the front of Torkoal which created an explosion with orange shockwaves flying from it.

"Torkoal!" Ash shouted in concern.

Soon the smoke died revealing Swellow in the air, flapping his wings, looking down at Torkoal who is lying on the ground and unconscious.

"Torkoal is unable to battle! Swellow wins!" Victoria declared, but not holding her hand due to him carrying Pikachu.

"Thanks, Torkoal. Return and take a good rest." Ash returned Torkoal as Swellow flew back to Noel.

Ash watched until Swellow was back with Noel as he took out a new Poke Ball, "Lycanroc I choose you!" Ash shouted as the Dusk form of Lycanroc appeared with a howl.

Everyone were surprised when they saw this, "_I've never seen a Lycanroc like that before_." Noel thought to himself surprised.

"_Wow, Ash really does have amazing Pokemon_." Victoria thought to herself amazed.

"_I never knew Lycanroc's had a third form_!" Shelly thought to herself not recalling seeing it in any of her books.

Anna meanwhile was found lost in thought as she stared at the Lycanroc, "_I-I've never seen a Pokemon with this kind of glow before. How could this Lycanroc have this kind of glow?_" Anna thought to herself shocked and slightly amazed by this.

Ash smirked, "You ready Lycanroc?!" Ash asked making Lycanroc howl in response as his eyes changed from green to red.

"Accelerock!"

Lycanroc dashed towards Swellow as his body surrounded in a white light.

Noel snapped out of his shocked state and turned to Swellow, "Swellow use Steel Wing!"

Swellow flew towards Lycanroc as his wings glowed silver.

Both Pokemon slammed into each other creating shockwaves but Lycanroc overpowered Swellow sending Swellow flying.

Swellow readjusted himself, glared at Lycanroc and screeched, "In that case use Brave Bird!"

Swellow let out a battle cry as he surrounded himself in an orange aura. As he flew towards Lycanroc the aura turned blue and white.

Ash smirked, "Stone Edge!"

Lycanroc roared as he raised his forelegs in the air before slamming them on the ground causing blue boulders to shoot up from the ground and headed towards Swellow.

Swellow slammed into them, pasted the first three without too much trouble. But when he pasted the fourth boulder it slowed him down, the fifth boulder stopped him completely, before a sixth one slammed underneath Swellow sending him in the air.

"Swellow!" Noel shouted in concern.

Swellow came back down, crashed into the ground on his back and making dust stir around him.

Soon the dust settled revealing Swellow lying on his back and unconscious.

"Swellow is unable to battle! Lycanroc wins!" Victoria declared.

Noel was surprised, but quickly snapped out of it and returned Swellow, "That's one impressive Lycanroc." Noel complimented.

Ash smiled, turned to Lycanroc who is walking towards him. Ash bent down and rubbed the side of Lycanroc's head, "Yeah, he's a great Pokemon to have and a great teammate." Ash replied making Lycanroc barked happily accepting the praise.

Noel took out his final Poke Ball and turned to it, "It's all on you. Clefable go!" Noel shouted as the final evolution of the Kanto pure Fairy type appeared.

Ash smirked, "_I had a feeling that he would have one_." Ash thought to himself, "Lycanroc use Stone Edge!"

Lycanroc roared, raised his forelegs before slamming them on the ground causing blue boulders to shoot up from the ground and headed towards Clefable.

"Moonblast!"

Clefable brought his hands next to each other, created a pink sphere in between them, flung his arms outwards firing the sphere.

The Moonblast slammed into the front Stone Edge, created an explosion at the centre of the field and ceasing the movement of the boulders behind the front one.

Soon the smoke died down revealing both Pokemon unharmed.

"Accelerock!"

Lycanroc started to dash towards Clefable with his body surrounded by a white aura.

"Clefable Hidden Power!"

Clefable brought his hands together again, this time created a light brown sphere, flung her arms outwards firing the sphere.

The sphere slammed into Lycanroc created an explosion. The force pushed Lycanroc out of the smoke making him slide across the ground and stopped in front of Ash.

Lycanroc shook his head a few times before turning his head facing Noel and Clefable.

"Cosmic Power!"

Clefable's body surrounded by a pink aura as, green, yellow and purple energy stars appeared, they started moving in a circle formation around him, increasing his Defense and Special Defense.

"Now use Hidden Power!"

When the aura as well as the stars faded away, Clefable brought his hands next to each other, created a light brown sphere and flung it towards Lycanroc.

"Use Accelerock to dodge!"

Lycanroc bent down as his body surrounded by a white aura, dashed form his spot and leaped over the Hidden Power.

"Stone Edge!"

When Lycanroc landed he slammed his feet on the ground, making blue energy boulder shoot up from the ground and headed towards Clefable.

The Stone Edge slammed underneath Clefable sending him in the air.

"Thunder Fang!"

Lycanroc looked up at Clefable, leaped towards him as his fang became surrounded by yellow lightning.

"Moonblast!"

Clefable turned to Lycanroc, created a pink sphere in his right hand.

Lycanroc opened his mouth to bite Clefable, while Clefable slammed his Moonblast in front of Lycanroc, making yellow and pink shockwaves fly around them before an explosion happened.

Lycanroc as well as Clefable fell out of the smoke, landed in front of their trainers and glared at each other with narrow eyes.

"Soft-Boiled!"

Clefable closed his eyes as a green aura appeared around him and some of his injuries began to heal.

Ash's eyes wide open, "Don't let him heal! Accelerock!"

Lycanroc started to dash towards Clefable with his body surrounded by a white aura.

Just when Lycanroc was about to hit Clefable, the aura around him died down and opened his eyes.

Lycanroc slammed into Clefable's stomach sending him back a few feet.

"Moonblast!"

Clefable created a pink sphere in his right hand, threw the sphere, that slammed into Lycanroc and created an explosion.

"Lycanroc!" Ash shouted in concern.

Soon the smoke died down revealing Lycanroc lying on the ground, on his side and unconscious.

"Lycanroc is unable to battle! Clefable wins!" Victoria declared.

Ash smiled sadly, "Thanks Lycanroc. Return and take a good rest." Ash returned Lycanroc and took out his final Poke Ball.

"You're up again Goodra I choose you!" Ash shouted as Goodra appeared again.

Victoria started to grow concern, "_Goodra is a Dragon Type and Clefable is a Fairy Type. Goodra's Dragon Pulse won't even affect him. Ash is in a tight spot_." Victoria thought to herself in concern.

Ash turned to Goodra who is panting slightly from his battle against Porygon-Z, "Goodra!" Ash shouted making Goodra turn to him and saw his trainer smiling.

"I believe in you. So, let's win." Ash told Goodra making him nod in agreement and with determination before turning back to his opponents.

"Let's kick this off! Goodra Rain Dance!"

Goodra roared as dark clouds appeared again and it began to pour.

"Clefable, use Moonblast!"

Clefable brought her hands next to each other, created a pink sphere, flung her arms outwards, firing the sphere towards Goodra.

"Dragon Pulse!"

Goodra opened his mouth, fired purple energy that morphed into a dragon and flew forwards.

The Dragon Pulse opened its mouth, slammed it shut, eating the Moonblast creating an explosion.

"Hidden Power!"

Clefable created a light brown sphere in between his hands and flung it towards Goodra.

"Goodra use Ice Beam!"

Goodra formed a sphere in front of his mouth and fired light blue beams that flew forwards.

The two attacks collided, but the Ice Beam froze the Hidden Power in place.

"Grab it!" Goodra, extended his antennas, grabbed the frozen sphere and lifted it.

"Now throw it!" Goodra flung the sphere, making it slam into Clefable sending him back slightly.

"Moonblast!"

"Use Bide!"

Clefable flung a pink sphere from his hands at Goodra.

The Moonblast slammed into Goodra creating an explosion pushing him back, out of the smoke revealing his body surrounded by a red lining.

"Hidden Power!"

Clefable flung a light brown sphere, that slammed into Goodra, creating another explosion pushing Goodra back again.

Goodra managed withstood that as the red aura grew larger, but he's panting badly and covered in bruises.

"Clefable finish this with Moonblast and give it everything you have!"

Clefable created another pink sphere but larger than the pervious one in between his hands, flung the sphere towards Goodra.

Ash narrowed his eyes , while gritting his teeth, but not giving any orders.

The Moonblast slammed into Goodra and created a bigger explosion then before.

Everyone watched trying to see what happened, with Victoria and both Pikachu's worried. While Anna was upset slightly but happy hoping that her brother won.

Soon the smoke died down revealing Goodra kneeling, panting heavily, with even more bruises and looking down with the red aura even bigger.

Everyone watched with anticipation, soon Goodra slowly turned his head upwards showing everyone that he's still here.

Everyone apart from Ash's Pikachu were surprised, "How is he still conscious?!" Noel thought to himself shocked and surprised.

Ash raised his arm in the air, above his head, before swinging it and pointed at Clefable, "GOODRA FIRE!"

Goodra roared loudly as he opened his mouth, fired a white beam, about twice the size of the last one.

Clefable saw the size of the beam making him froze in place. The beam slammed into him, engulfing his whole body, created a massive explosion, making the leaves of the trees blow and some flew off the branches.

Noel, Victoria, Anna and both Pikachu's looked away and covered themselves to protect them.

Soon the smoke died down, allowing everyone to look back and saw Clefable lying on the ground, with a lot of bruises on his body and unconscious.

Clefable is unable to battle! Goodra wins! The winner is Ash the challenger!" Victoria declared happily as the rain ceased and the dark clouds cleared.

"We did it!" Ash shouted happily as he ran up to Goodra.

"Yay! Great job Ash!" Anna shouted kind of happy.

Pikachu jumped out of Victoria's hands and run up to Goodra was well.

Goodra fell on his butt and continued to pant heavily.

Ash and Pikachu hugged Goodra, "You were great Goodra!" Ash told Goodra happily.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

Goodra smiled happily and returned the hugs.

Noel walked up to Clefable, bent down and lifted him by his back.

Clefable turned to his trainer and looked sadly at him, "Don't worry. You were great. Get some rest." Noel returned Clefable, before standing up again and walked to Ash.

Ash, Pikachu and Goodra turned to Noel who is walking towards them, "In accordance with the Reborn League. I present to you, the Standard badge." Noel explained as his lifted his left palm, presenting Ash the badge.

Ash smiled, "Thanks Noel." Ash thanked Noel as took the badge.

Victoria ran up to Ash and hugged him, "That was a great battle Ash." Victoria told him as she kissed his cheek.

Ash smiled, "Thanks Vicky." Ash replied as he returned the hug.

Soon everyone heard footsteps, making everyone turn and saw Laura walking towards them.

" . . . Did I miss anything, what happened?" Laura questioned.

Anna and Shelly stood up, "Yeah, Ash defeated Noel and got his badge." Anna answered.

Laura nodded in response, "Um, Miss Laura but . . . where's Charlotte?" Shelly asked.

Laura turned to the side, "I think . . . I think she needs some time to herself right now." Laura answered a bit upset.

Ash and Victoria heard the tone making the couple frown slightly, "What happened?" Anna asked while titling her head slightly to the right.

Laura flinched as she slowly turned to everyone again, "Well . . . um, you see . . . there was an incident. When we were younger and living together with mom and dad. Charlotte would often sneak outside during night-time to play in the garden or stare at the lake, which was fine until one night she was playing with her Vulpix and . . ." Laura stopped unsure what to say next.

Everyone else started to tense up slightly, ". . . Well as you can see it's easy for a fire to spread in a place like this . . . Saphira woke me up and rushed me out of the house just in time but . . . our parents didn't make it." Laura continued her backstory with tears emerging from her eyes.

Everyone were shocked by this, "(Sniff) Ever since then . . . Saphira made sure that me and Charlotte were kept safe. Especially after the Doctor took us in . . . She's kept us safe for years . . . but at her own cost." Laura explained.

That last part confused Ash and Victoria, "_At her own costs_?" Ash repeated to himself.

"I . . . (Sniff) I really hope Saphira's safe . . . I don't what I would do if she . . ." Laura could finish as she covered her hands over her eyes as tears poured out of her eyes and fell to the ground on her knees.

Ash returned Goodra, before everyone ran up to her, "(Sob) Ju-just look (Sob) at m-me . . . I'm tech-technically (Sniff) an adult I shou-shouldn't be (Sob) crying . . . I shou-should be strong (Sniff) like Sa-Saphira." Laura said while crying.

Victoria looked sadly at her, bent down and gave her a sister like hug, "I understand where you're coming from. My sensei is sick and one day she's going to die. She took me in and looked after me. She's like a mother to me. I'm an adult as well and like you I cried as well. Tears are a way to get the sadness out of your body." Victoria reassured Laura.

Laura turned to her, "(Sniff) Re-really?" Laura asked making Victoria smile and nod in response.

Ash watched the pair with a small smile on his face, "C'mon let's go inside. Nostra says you'll feel better if you have a snack and sit down." Anna told Laura with a warm smile.

Laura nodded in response, "Ok." Laura replied as Victoria and Ash helped Laura to stand and everyone walked inside.

Once inside Ash and Victoria sat Laura down on a couch, while Shelly walked into the kitchen and came back out with a glass of water.

"Here." Shelly handed the glass to Laura.

Laura smiled in appreciation, "Thank you." Laura took the glass and drunk the water until it was half-empty.

Ash and Victoria watched them as Anna sat next to Laura as she and Shelly tried to reassure her.

Ash felt someone tapping on his back making him turn and saw Noel looking at him, "Can I talk to you alone." Noel requested.

Ash nodded in response as he followed Noel out of the room, "Ash?" Victoria asked as she turned to her boyfriend confused where he was going.

Ash turned to her and smiled, "Don't worry I'm just going to talk to Noel for a bit." Ash reassured Victoria making her nod in response before Ash walked out.

The pair walked to the base of the stairs. Noel turned to Ash and leaned his back against the pole, "So what's wrong Noel?" Ash asked.

Noel stared at him for a bit, until he turned his head down slightly, "Well . . . I know that everyone is trying to reassure everyone but . . . I don't see the point in denying the obvious." Noel answered a bit unsure.

Ash gave him a sympathy look knowing what Noel is talking about, "The fact is, Saphira fell from a high place and there's a very high chance that she won't make it back alive." Noel continued.

Ash gave Noel a small smile, bent down so that he was at his level, placed his right hand on Noel's shoulder making Noel turn to him, "I understand that the chances seem small, believe me. I doubt that Saphira made it as well. But I have faith that Saphira is alive, both of her sisters have faith as well, Anna, Shelly and Victoria have faith that she'll make it and you should as well." Ash reassured Noel.

Noel's eyes widen slightly by Ash's words. After a bit, he lowered them, "Ok. I'll have faith in Saphira as well. But we can't sit around and wait for her to show up, but Anna won't allow me to search for her. In other words, can you go and search for Saphira." Noel requested.

Ash smiled and nodded in response, "I was going to do that in the first place." Ash replied making Noel nod, then the pair walked out again.

Everyone continued to reassure Laura until Anna, Noel and Shelly were getting tired and started to yawn.

Ash, Victoria and Laura smiled at the children, "Alright, I think it's time you get some sleep." Victoria told Anna, Noel and Shelly.

The three children nodded in response as they walked upstairs leaving, Ash, Victoria and Laura alone.

"Laura." Ash called out making Laura turn to him.

"Tomorrow I'll search for Saphira and I'll bring her back." Ash told Laura making her nod in response.

"Please. I beg you, bring back my sister." Laura pleaded to Ash making him nod in response.

Victoria wrapped her right arm over Ash's back, "I'm going with you." Victoria told Ash making him smile and nod in response.

"Let's get up early in the morning." Ash told Victoria making her nod in response.

"Then let's get some sleep." Victoria told Ash as she dragged him upstairs.

Ash and Victoria got changed and laid in bed. Ash laid on his back with Victoria on his right side with her hand on his chest and Ash's right arm around Victoria.

Victoria frowned slightly with her eyes closed, "Do you think Saphira's alive?" Victoria questioned.

Ash turned to Victoria and started to rub her hair with his right hand with a small frown as well, "I don't know . . . we're just gonna have to have to believe in Saphira and we will find her." Ash answered.

Victoria opened her eyes, saw her boyfriend looking her, smiled as a small blush emerged on her cheeks, crawled towards him, with her now lying on his chest.

Ash blushed slightly as he stared at Victoria's smile, "Everyone expects great things from you. And guess what, so do I." Victoria told Ash.

Ash smiled, wrapped his right arm around Victoria, "Yeah, I promised I'd save everyone and that's what I'm going to do." Ash replied.

Victoria nodded, "I know you will. After all, you're my hero." Victoria told as she leaned in and peck his lips, before burying her head in his right shoulder and fell asleep with Ash following shortly after.

* * *

Author's Notes

That was one of if not the longest chapter i very wrote. But I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Let me know what you've thought.

And not relating to the story. The Coronavirus is dangerous right now. I just want everyone stay safe and healthly.

Bye


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: A few Surprises**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and I didn't make Pokemon Reborn**

* * *

Ash and Victoria got up a bit earlier than usual, because they wanted to start looking for Saphira as soon as possible.

Ash, Victoria had both of their Pikachu's on their trainer's shoulder and were in front of the house with Laura sending them off.

"Please tell Shelly, Anna and Noel that we're going to look for Saphira." Ash requested making Laura nod in response.

"Of course." Laura replied.

"We'll let you know if we find Saphira or Charlotte." Victoria told Laura gaining a single nod from Laura again

The young couple both nodded before they gave a slight bow to Laura, "Thank you, and thanks for letting us stay here. But we need to get going." Ash thanked Laura with Victoria nodding in agreement.

Laura smiled, "Don't worry about it. Thank you for getting my sister out of that a cursive orphanage." Laura thanked as well.

Ash and Victoria raised their heads, "Don't worry. I wasn't going to let Sigmund continue to do what he did." Ash replied.

"We'll we should get going. Thank you, Laura." Victoria thanked before the two walked away.

Laura watched them leaved while waving goodbye. Soon she placed her hand over her heart, "Please, Ash, Victoria, find them." Laura thought to herself.

Ash and Victoria are walking in the rock path, "Where should we start?" Victoria asked.

* * *

Ash looked around and saw a path that they haven't been to before, "Nothing says better then going into the unknown." Ash answered as he pointed at the path making Victoria nod in agreement as they walked down the path.

Soon they came to a small area, where they saw opening with light coming out of it, "I guess that must be the way out." Victoria assumed.

"But we can't leave, not until we find Saphira." Ash remained her girlfriend.

Victoria turned to her boyfriend, "I know, I was just saying that-"

**(BOOM)**

Victoria was interrupted when an explosion happened on the right side of the cave making the ground shake slightly.

Ash, Victoria and their Pikachu's turned to the explosion with their arms over their faces.

Soon the smoke died down revealing a hole on the side of the wall as the trainers lowered their arms as both Pikachu leap off their trainers' shoulder ready for to fight.

Everyone waited for who or what made the hole to come out with both Pikachu's sparking their checks.

After a tense moments, a Dragonite flew out of the hole, surprising everyone.

The Dragonite turned to his right, then to his left, saw Ash, Victoria and the Pikachu's and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Finally, you found the way out! Nice work Dragonite!" A voice called out making everyone turn to the hole.

Ash's eyes wide open, "_I know that voice_!" Ash thought to himself.

Soon Saphira walked out of the hole with dirt stains all over her clothes as well as her hair and it had some small pebbles in her hair as well.

Ash as well as Victoria were surprised when they saw her but even more surprised when they that she didn't even have any injuries.

Saphira turned to her left, saw Ash, Victoria as well as both Pikachu's and smiled, "Hey there strangers!" Saphira greeted as she walked up to them.

She stopped a few feet away from them, saw the shocked expression, smirked and placed her right hand on her hips, "Come now. Did you really think I would go down without a fight?" She asked rhetorically.

Ash and Victoria glanced at each other, before back at Saphira, "To be honest, we hoped that you would be ok, but . . ." Victoria couldn't finish not wanting to tell Saphira the worst-case scenario.

Saphira dropped the smirk and turned to the right, "Well, I will admit. That woman caught me off guard when she mentioned my sisters. I'm still wondering how she even knew about them." Saphira explained confused by her encounter with Lin.

Ash and Victoria didn't answer. Saphira sighed a bit before turning back to the pair, "Well I guess it doesn't matter. I already snuck back into their base and terminated it." Saphira told the pair surprising them.

Saphira walked up to Ash, dug into her pocket, before lifting her right fist in front of Ash, "I even got these." Saphira continued as she opened her fist showing two items shocking everyone.

"No way!" Ash shouted while looking at the items.

The items that are in Saphira's palm is the Ruby Ring and the Amethyst Pendent, "I'm sure you already know this, but Team Meteor are quite desperate to get these. I know one of them belong to Anna, but if she has it then it will put a big target on her back, and I'd sleep better if Anna isn't Team Meteor's target again. So, you hang on to them." Saphira told Ash as she handed them to him.

Ash, placed the ring on his right middle finger, the pendent around his neck and hid it under his collar, "I understand." Ash replied making Saphira nod in response.

"Team Meteor already know that they were taken, but they don't know you have them. I'm going to take the others and relocate them up North in the Carnelia Region. In the cities of Labradorra and Calcenon, the Gyms there belong to me and Charlotte. I'll take everyone up there, it's best if you two go sperate. I know you two can defend yourselves." Saphira explained making them nod in response.

"Also before I forget, if you go through that exit you'll find yourselves in the Aventurine Woods as well as Route one you'll find the Nature Centre and if you go East to that you'll find a castle that belongs to the Psychic Gym Leader." Saphira explained.

"Thank you Saphira." Ash thanked while nodding in response.

"No worries. We'll, I got to go. Travel Safe!" Saphira whished the pair as she walked in the direction where they came from.

Once she was gone, Ash reached into his bag, pulled out the Sapphira bracelet and placed it on his right wrist, "It's better if I keep all of the keys close to me where I can keep an eye on them at all times." Ash explained making Victoria nod in agreement.

"Yeah, with all the things that has happened or about to happen, Team Meteor will try everything to get them." Victoria agreed.

"Pika." Both Pikachu's agreed before they climb to their trainers' shoulder.

"In the meantime, I'll continue to battle the gyms, and we need to find the Emerald." Ash added on making Victoria nod again in agreement.

"Well, lucky for you, I know they way to the Castle." Victoria told Ash.

Ash smiled and gestured forward, "Lead the way." Ash told Victoria making her giggle a bit, before she started to walk, with Ash right beside her.

* * *

As they travelled through the forest Ash stopped walking making Victoria turn to him confused, "Ash what's wrong?" Victoria asked.

Ash didn't answer instead he turned to the right started running in that direction, "Ash! Where are you going?!" Victoria asked before running after him.

As they ran on Victoria started to hear branches snapping sound. Soon they came out of the bush, saw a Heracross as well as a Pinsir that have cornered two Pokemon who were up against a tree.

Both Pokemon were about Pikachu's height as well as standing on two feet. One looks like a small lizard that has blue skin, with a light blue face with similar colour eyes, a yellow fin on the top of its head that is bordered in dark blue.

The other one looks like a rabbit, it has a white body, it also has a yellow band-shape across its nose, it has orange markings around its ears, toes as well as its neck and with a darker orange markings on the top of its ears.

The blue Pokemon is terrified with tears coming from its eyes and its behind the rabbit-like Pokemon who is growing at Heracross and Pinsir.

"I know Heracross and Pinsir, but I don't recognize the other two." Victoria whispered.

"Yeah I don't either, but I can't just stand by." Ash replied as he leaped out of the bush.

"HEY!"

All four Pokemon turn to him, "You leave those two alone!" Ash demanded while pointing at the two unknown Pokemon surprising the two mentioned.

Heracross's horn glowed white and flew towards Ash, while Pinsir opened its mouth, created a brown sphere that flew towards Ash.

"Infernape come out use Mach Punch!" Ash released Infernape, who fists glowed white.

Infernape and Heracross slammed their attack against each other, but Infernape easily overpowered Heracross sending Heracross flying.

When swung his left fist into the orb, sending it back, slamming it into Pinsir creating an explosion.

The rabbit Pokemon is an awe by Infernape while the small blue Pokemon is watching as well but trying its best to keep itself hidden.

Heracross as well as Pinsir got back on their feet, glared at Infernape who is starring back at them.

Both Bug Pokemon fired a black beam that flew towards Infernape, "Infernape use Dig!"

Infernape leaped backwards, digging a hole in the ground avoided the beams making them hit tress that exploded and snapped both trees off their stumps.

Heracross and Pinsir must recharge, allowing Infernape to spring up from the ground in front of the pair, "Infernape use Flare Blitz!"

Infernape's body surrounded by orange as well as red fire, before it changed to blue as well as white and flew at the pair.

Infernape slammed into both Pokemon and sent them flying. Heracross as well as Pinsir flew past the two smaller Pokemon, both Bug Pokemon slammed into a tree each behind the smaller Pokemon as they slowly fell on the ground and now unconscious.

The smaller Pokemon starred at the unconscious Bug Pokemon in shock before they turned to back, saw Infernape, Ash as well as Victoria who are now in front of them and looking down.

The Blue Pokemon ran behind the tree they were up against while the rabbit-like Pokemon who in a stance ready for battle.

Ash saw this and turned to Infernape, "Infernape, Pikachu can you tell them that we don't mean them any harm." Ash requested making the pair nod in response before Pikachu leaped off Ash's right shoulder.

**Poke Speech**

_"__Hey, calm down, we don't mean you any harm." _Pikachu told the pair who didn't looked convinced.

"_Why should we believe you_?" The Rabbit Pokemon asked in a male voice not lowering his guard.

"_If we wanted to hurt you, we would've done it by now_." Infernape answered making the rabbit and the lizard Pokemon turn to him.

The rabbit Pokemon walked backwards still facing Ash's Pokemon until he was next to the lizard Pokemon turned to each other, "_W-what should we d-do_?" The Lizard Pokemon asked in a timid male voice.

The rabbit didn't answer but he turned and started to pace back and forth while looking at the ground trying to figure out what the best option, "Should we trust them? We have no idea where we are, and we don't know where to go from here." The rabbit Pokemon thought to himself before he turned to Ash's group.

"_Ok, well go with you, but if try anything you'll be sorry_." The rabbit Pokemon replied.

Pikachu and Infernape nodded in response.

**Human Speech**

Pikachu and Infernape turned to their trainer who nodded in response telling him it's ok.

Ash smiled as he walked up to the pair and bent down. He took off his backpack, pulled two Oran Berries and offered it to the pair.

The rabbit slowly approached him cautiously, grabbed the two berries, before hopping back to the lizard Pokemon, gave one to blue Lizard, who grabbed it and both devoured it in an instant.

Once they did, they turned to him and slowly walked up to him.

Ash smiled as he picked them up, one in each arm as Pikachu climbed on Ash's right shoulder before Ash turned to Victoria, "Hey Victoria where is the Nature Centre from here?" Ash asked.

"it's not too far from here, about a 5-minute walk if we get back on the path." Victoria answered making Ash nod, before he returned Infernape and the pair walked back the way they came.

* * *

It took ten minutes to get to the Nature Centre, where they saw a man around his mid-20's wearing a lab coat, with a black shirt, grey jeans and who is writing notes on a clipboard with three Miltank's in front of him.

"Excuse me!" Ash shouted making the man and Miltank's turn to him, "Do you have a healing unit here?" Ash asked.

The man nodded, "Of course we do, come inside." The man answered as he walked inside with Ash and Victoria following him.

Inside they saw a high-tech place with scientists walking around the room who are either writing notes, talking with each other or scanning some Pokemon.

Ash and Victoria followed the man up the stairs, where they saw a healing machine.

"Here you go." The man told the pair.

"Thank you, sir." Ash thanked the man as he did a slight bow.

"Don't worry about it, now if you'll excuse me." The man replied as he walked back downstairs.

Ash and Victoria walked up to the machine, place them inside, making the two Pokemon confused by this, "Don't worry, it's going to heal any injuries you have." Ash reassured the pair making them nod in response.

Ash turned the machine on making the glass doors closed as the machine started to glow slightly, healing the injuries that were on the two Pokemon.

Then the machine stopped glowing, the glass doors opened, allowing the two Pokemon to jump out of the machine, landed in front of raven hair trainers and did some stretches.

Ash took out his Pokedex and started to scan the rabbit, "_No data_." The Pokedex said as a question mark appeared on the screen.

Ash and Victoria were confused and surprised by this, "No data?" Ash asked confused as he turned the Pokedex to the other one.

"_No data_." The Pokedex repeated with a question mark on the screen again.

"Again, no data." Ash said confused.

"Maybe Ame knows." Victoria told Ash making him nod in response.

He looked around, until he saw a video telephone, walked up to it, dialled Ame's number and waited.

Soon the screen turned on revealing Ame on the other end, "Hi Ash!" Ame greeted.

"Hey Ame." Ash greeted back.

"Hi Ame." Victoria greeted as well.

"Hi Victoria, how are you two going?" Ame asked.

"We're going good thank you." Victoria answered.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure?" Ame asked again.

"You see I saved two Pokemon and when I tried to scan them the Pokedex didn't recognise them." Ash explained.

Ame raised her right brow confused, "Can I see these Pokemon?" Ame requested making the pair nod in response.

Ash gave the phone to Victoria, bent down, picked up the pair and showed them to Ame.

Ame's eyes wide open, "Wow!" Ame shouted surprised.

"You know these two?" Ash asked.

"Yes, I do. They're starter Pokemon that you can receive in the Galar Region." Ame answered surprising everyone.

"Really?!" Ash asked surprised.

"Pika?!"

"Yeah, the blue one is called Sobble and the white one is called Scorbunny." Ame told the names of the pair.

"Sobble and Scorbunny huh?" Ash said out loud.

"Hey Ash, put your Pokedex in the slot." Ame told Ash.

Ash took out his Pokedex, placed it in the slot that fitted perfectly as a download bar appeared on the screen which was done quickly, "There, now your Pokedex should be allowed to scan them. Victoria you do the same." Ame told the pair as Ash took out his Pokedex as Victoria placed hers as the same download bar appeared.

Ash placed the pair down on the floor, took out his Pokedex again, "_Scorbunny the Rabbit Pokémon. Scorbunny loves to run, the special pads on Scorbunny's feet allow it to generate heat which indicates that its ready to battle_. _Scorbunny's legs allow it to run and jump around its opponent in order to confuse and disorient them._" The Pokedex explained Scorbunny as Ash moved it in front of Sobble.

"_Sobble the Water Lizard Pokémon. When Sobble touches water it changes colour to blend in with its surroundings in order to camouflage. Sobble can be a bit timid, it someone or something scares Sobble, it will start crying and brawling making anyone who is near Sobble to cry as well, allowing Sobble to escape_." The Pokedex explained Sobble.

Ash smiled as he put his Pokedex away, "It sounds like you two are really great Pokemon." Ash complimented with Pikachu nodding in agreement, surprising the pair as Scorbunny rubbed his nose with a grin accepting the compliment while Sobble looked away a bit embarrassed.

Ash smiled at the pair, "So what will you two do?" Ash asked making the pair turn to each other.

Scorbunny and Sobble starred at each other, before they both nodded, before turning back to Ash and both pointed at him, surprising him, "You two . . . want to come with me?" Ash asked making the pair nod in agreement.

Ash smiled as he took out two Poke Balls, Scorbunny leaped towards the Poke Ball, tapped the button with his feet as the Poke Ball sucked him in capturing him without any resistance.

Ash gently tapped the Poke Ball on Sobble's head sucking him in as well and captured him without resistance as well.

Ash stood up, threw the Poke Balls releasing Scorbunny and Sobble, "Welcome to the family." Ash told the pair who smiled, as Sobble climbed to Ash's other shoulder and Scorbunny started to run around him.

Victoria walked up to Ash, "You sure have a way to make Pokemon want to go with you." Victoria told Ash making him scratch his cheek.

"Y-yeah I guess I do have that ability." Ash replied.

Victoria smiled, "That's why I fell in love with you." Victoria replied as she kissed him on the lips with Ash returning the kiss.

Soon the pair broke apart, "I know I really envy you." Ame called out making the pair blush, turned to the screen and saw Ame is still on the line.

They saw Ame with a smirk, "Oh, don't mind me. I'll just go so you two can do lovey things to each other." Ame teased the pair making them blush even more.

Before Ash or Victoria could replay Ame disconnected. After a bit Ash and Victoria sighed before turning to each other, "Shall we?" Ash asked making Victoria nod in response as the pair walked out.

Victoria pulled out her phone, looked at the map and saw the Castle was east from the Nature Centre.

Ash replaced some of his Pokemon so that Scorbunny as well as Sobble can stay and brought a new Poke Ball.

Ash threw the Poke ball releasing Ponyta that sparkled when she appeared.

"Hey Ponyta, do you mind carrying us?" Ash requested making Ponyta nod in response.

Victoria returned her Pikachu, while Ash returned Sobble and Scorbunny before they mounted Ponyta, with Ash behind at the front and Victoria wrapping her arms around Ash.

Ash grabbed the vines since Charlotte left before she could give him the reins, "Go." Ash ordered as he flicked the reins as Ponyta started to gallop east.

As Ponyta gallop across the field Ash was deep in thought, "_Why do I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen?_" Ash thought to himself before shaking his head and flicked the vines making Ponyta go faster.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"So, Hoopa needs to understand. Grenkan and Zykan need to get to Ashkan who is in the Reborn region." Hoopa explained wanting to make sure.

Greninja and both Zygarde nodded in response, "_Yes, exactly that_." Z2 replied.

Hoopa smiled, "Ok." Hoopa replied as the ring around his stomach grew, flew off his body and flew towards the trio.

"Alley-Hoopa ring!" Hoopa chanted as the ring opened a portal.

"Say hi to Ashkan for Hoopa!" Hoopa requested making Greninja nod before he and both Zygardes who are in their 10-percent form jumped through the portal and out of sight.

* * *

Author's Notes.

Well another Chapter, sorry, if it wasn't as long as my pervious chapters.

I decide to give Ash, Sobble and Scorbunny, because those two are my favourite starter Pokemon in Sword and Shield. As well as Greninja, Squishy and Z2 are now in the Reborn Region.

Let me know what you've thought and let me know if I should give any other Galar Pokemon in my story. Bye.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: Into the Castle**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and I didn't make Pokemon Reborn that honor belongs to Amethyst**

* * *

Ash and Victoria are riding across Route 1 on Ponyta. After about 5 minutes an old-style castle started to come into view.

Ash pulled the reins making Ponyta slow down until she stopped before both trainers turned to the castle, "That must be it." Ash guessed.

"Yeah it is. I've only seen pictures of it before. But that is the right place." Victoria agreed.

Ash nodded, "Ponyta to the castle." Ash ordered as he flicked the reins making Ponyta run towards the castle.

Ponyta ran until they came across a hedge maze. Ash pulled the reins making Ponyta stop just at the entrance of the maze.

Victoria turned to Ash, "Why would the Gym Leader put maze outside of his gym?" Victoria asked.

"No idea." Ash answered not sure either.

Ash flicked the reins before Ponyta trotted into the maze.

They hit a lot of dead ends, until eventually they found themselves at the front of the castle.

* * *

"Wow, that maze was a pain to navigate." Victoria said.

Ash nodded in agreement before he and Victoria dismounted. Ash rubbed Ponyta's head, "Great job girl." Ash complimented making Ponyta neigh happily.

Ash returned Ponyta, as Victoria released her Pikachu, who climbed on her right shoulder before Ash and Victoria walked into the castle.

When they got inside, they were in a room with black and white tiles in a chess pattern, the top part of the walls were white while the bottom part are black with grey squares and pillars that are black and white.

It had a PC machine, a healing machine and a girl who looks around Bennett's age. She has blonde hair that just pasts her shoulders, her hair is covering her left eye with the right eye being brown in colour. She is wearing in a white sleeveless dress with a white top, with the frills being black that covers her thighs, she is also wearing white gloves that go up to her elbows, black and white striped knee socks that cover her whole legs, with black shoes.

The girl bent down slightly, "Greetings challengers and welcome." She greeted the pair.

"Hello miss." Ash replied.

"Hello there." Victoria greeted as well.

The girl raised herself, "Please follow me." She told before she turned and started walking into the room behind her with Ash and Victoria following her.

Once they were inside the style of the room was the exact same, it has black stairs, pot plants that are in corners as well as on the edges of the walls, a white glass table, with black chairs and a white couch at the centre of the room with a door behind furniture.

The girl sat down on a chair and faced them, "My master should be here shortly. Please make yourself comfortable until-"

Before the girl could finish the doors opened with two figures walked out of the double door. One was a Gardevoir, the other is a man who appears to be in his early 40's, he is wearing a curly golden colour wig one that would see at a fancy party, but his real hair is black that lowers to the middle part of his neck, he is wearing a purple suit that is over a white shirt, with black jeans and matching colour sneakers.

"Well, what do we have here, new challengers." The man said referring to the pair.

"No, I'm not a challenger right now." Victoria replied before turning her gaze to Ash.

"I am." Ash told him making the man nod in response.

The Gardevoir walked up next to Ash, "_One miss Gossip Gardevoir at your service. And don't worry children, autographs are free of charge_." The Gardevoir told them in a female voice as she handed them two pictures of herself with a signature.

Ash and Victoria were surprised by the fact that Gardevoir talked, "That's Telepathy." Ash replied as he slowly took them and put them in his backpack.

"Oh, you're a sharp one, aren't you? But enough of that, my name is Radomus, lord of this castle. It's a pleasure to meet you. As she introduced herself already, this my Gardevoir and this young lady is Luna my daughter." The man now identified as Radomus introduced himself, his Gardevoir and the girl called Luna.

Ash glanced towards Luna, "_So that's Luna huh?"_ Ash thought to himself.

"As the castle maid, it's my job to make sure that your stay here is more comfortable." Luna told the pair with a slight bow.

"A pleasure to meet all of you." Victoria greeted back still a bit surprised by the Gardevoir.

"Yeah, a pleasure." Ash greeted as well, as he turned his gaze to Radomus.

"And you two are . . . Victoria and Ash are you not?" Radomus asked the pair as he pointed at Victoria and Ash surprising the pair.

"_How does he know who we are?!_" Ash thought to himself.

"_Don't act so surprised that Master Radomus knows who you are_." Gardevoir told the pair making them turn to her.

"_After all, as Reborn's own Gossip Gardevoir it IS my business to know. Victoria who is a student of the Fighting Gym leader Kiki, who also took her in as her own apprentice and who wants to take over her role as the main teacher at Apophyll Academy_." Gardevoir told the pair surprising them even more as Gardevoir turned to Ash.

"_And you Ash Ketchum really are quite the trainer. You have competed in 7 leagues ever since you started your journey, none of which you've won, but came close in Kalos and Alola." Gardevoir started making Ash flinch slightly when she brought up his loses, "You've won the Orange islands and the Battle Frontier which is quite the achievement. I also know about your repeated raids on Team Meteor and your little escapade on the orphanage. Did i miss anything?_" Gardevoir finished with a sly smile and her head tilted to the right slightly.

Ash and Victoria were on edge by how much she knows about them, "_Oh, don't worry. Your secrets safe with me._" Gardevoir reassured the pair.

Radomus took a step forward, "Now, now, let us not over-estimate the value of that statement. After all, if they were secrets, they have just been split. But moving on, Ash I assume you came here for a Gym battle correct?" Radomus asked making Ash and Pikachu nod in response.

Radomus smirked slightly, "In that case Luna, Gardevoir can you please excuse us for a moment?" Radomus asked making pair.

"Of course, master." Luna answered as she walked towards the entrance of the castle but Gardevoir smirked in a playful manner.

"Ohh, enjoying a private moment already~ How sensuous and with a pair to boot." Gardevoir said in a playful tone.

Radomus gave Gardevoir a deadpan expression, "Gardevoir." Radomus replied in a neutral tone.

"Ahahaha, going." Gardevoir said as she walked in the same direction as Luna.

Once she was gone, Radomus turned to the pair with a sigh, "You see Gardevoir can be a bit . . . lively, but she mostly harmless. Feel free to pay no attention to her." Radomus told the pair making them nod in response.

"Radomus can I ask you something?" Ash requested.

Radomus saw the seriousness in his eyes, "Is this about Luna?" Radomus asked.

"Yeah, it is." Ash confirmed.

"I understand that you have met El, Luna's real father?" Radomus asked.

"I have, but Victoria hasn't." Ash answered.

"Yeah I don't know who El is." Victoria replied confused.

"Pika, pika." Both Pikachu's replied just as confused.

"I see, allow me to clarify a few things: even though I call Luna my daughter, she is not. One day she appeared and called me her father. Despite my words, she moved herself in. Of course, with my own family gone it was getting a bit empty around here and who am I to deny a young girl's wishes?" Radomus explained to the group.

"That is a good point. I mean people are free to do what they want." Ash replied.

"Indeed, but some people do the wrong things, which is why other people stop those people from doing something they'll regret. However, it seems that she is just playing a part of some greater fantasy. She fancies herself as a maid and thereby acts like one. She really is a strange girl, but she has been no short of amusement for Gardevoir and I." Radomus explained her relationship with Luna making Ash and Victoria smile.

"It sounds like Luna is happy here." Ash thought to himself.

"However, this El character . . . has been calling here a few times wanting to reclaim her, but I refused. I suspect that that may have been abuse in her past or worse. If there wasn't, she wouldn't have fled her birth-father. So, tell me, what are your thoughts on him?" Radomus asked Ash

Ash was about to answer him until the door opened and Luna walked through again, "Pardon for the intrusion master, but we have another guest." Luna told them making them turn to her.

Radomus walked in front of the couple, "By all means, please show them in." Radomus replied making Luna nod her head before walking back out.

Radomus turned his head to the pair, "I don't suppose your expecting anyone are you?" Radomus asked making the pair shake their heads indicating no.

"I see." Radomus replied before Luna walked back in and with Cain as well.

"Heeeeyyyyy Ashy, Vicky. How are you?" Cain greeted the pair.

"We're going well Cain thanks for asking." Ash replied making Victoria nod in agreement.

"Welcome I suppose you're here for a Gym battle correct?" Radomus asked.

"Yep. I have a bit of catching up to do, after I got side-tracked by Heather." Cain answered.

That caught Ash's attention, "Is she-"

"I found her yes Ashy, not that she was happy to see me again. But not to worry, she was adopted by some guy, I think his name was . . . Blake." Cain explained making Ash's eyes widen slightly.

"_Blake, isn't he_?" Ash thought to himself.

"But that was good enough for me." Cain replied.

"_I'm not sure it's good enough for me_." Ash thought to himself even more worried about Heather.

"Well now, there are girls lost all over the place." Radomus joked.

Luna turned to him, "I beg your pardon?" Luna asked unsure if that was directed at her.

"Not to worry, I jest. Nevertheless, we have two challengers and only one Gym leader, so how are we going to determined who battles me first?" Radomus asked.

"How about you and Cain battle Ash. And the winner will get to battle Radomus." Victoria suggested.

"An excellent idea miss Victoria!" Radomus agreed making Ash and Cain turn to each other and smirked at each other.

"Six on six, last one standing wins, agreed?" Ash asked making Cain nod in response.

"I know better than anyone then to go into a battle with Poison types against a Psychic Leader, which is why I have some new tricks up my sleeve. Check them out, Muk play time!" Cain shouted as he threw a Poke Ball which released the Alolan version of Muk.

"_Grimer evolved huh?"_ Ash thought to himself as he took out a Poke Ball, "Scorbunny I choose you!" Ash shouted as Scorbunny appeared.

Everyone was surprised by this, "Well, this is quite interesting." Radomus said surprised.

"I've never seen a Pokemon like that before." Luna said confused.

"His name is Scorbunny and it's a Pokemon from Galar." Victoria explained.

"Galar huh? What's a Pokemon like that doing here?" Luna asked.

"We're not sure either, we found him along with another Pokemon, Ash helped them, and they wanted to go with him." Victoria answered before everyone turned back to battle.

Ash turned to Scorbunny, "Let's do our best Scorbunny." Ash told Scorbunny making him nod in agreement and in determination before turning back to his opponents.

Ash took out his Pokedex looked up Scorbunny's moves and nodded, "_Ok we can make this work_." Ash thought to himself as he put the Pokedex away.

Cain starred at the Galar starter, "_Judging by his name and looks, I gonna guess he's a Fire type. Let's see how this goes_." Cain thought to himself, "Muk use Gunk Shot!"

Muk opened his mouth, fired a trash bag with purple lining and flew towards Scorbunny.

"Use Quick Attack to dodge!"

Scorbunny bent down, placed his paws on the ground, before dashing forward with his body leaving behind a white light.

Scorbunny leaped over the Gunk Shot avoiding it. Scorbunny did a backflip, brought his right foot forward, slamming it into Muk's head making him grunt in pain and sending him back slightly.

"Dark Pulse!"

Muk turned his gaze to Scorbunny, opened his mouth and fired a beam of purple circles that flew towards Scorbunny.

"Quick Attack again!" When Scorbunny landed on the ground he dashed to the right avoided the beam.

Muk directed his beam in the direction of the beam, trying to hit Scorbunny, but he kept running.

"Scorbunny slide underneath and then use Flame Charge!"

Scorbunny turned towards Muk, dashed towards him, slid underneath the Dark Pulse.

Scorbunny's body surrounded himself in orange and red fire and dashed towards Muk.

Scorbunny slammed his head into Muk's head making him grunt.

Cain merely smirked, "Muk use Knock Off!" Muk turned his gaze to Scorbunny, lifted his right hand as it became surrounded by a purple aura, swung his hand into Scorbunny's back slamming him into the ground and cancelled his attack.

"Scorbunny!" Ash shouted in concern.

Muk lifted his hand revealing Scorbunny lying on the ground and struggling to get back on his feet.

"Are you ok?!" Ash asked in concern, slowly Scorbunny got back on his feet, turned to Muk, glared and growled at him.

"Can you go on?" Ash asked making Scorbunny nod this time.

Everyone is watching the battle, "Rather than doing what he wants, he's asking Scorbunny if he wants to continue, how interesting." Radomus thought to himself.

Ash is deep in thought, "_Scorbunny can't take another, it's clear that he needs more battle experience. Think, what can I do, wait _. . . that's it!" Ash thought to himself.

"Scorbunny run around Muk with Quick Attack and don't stop!" Everyone was confused by the order even Scorbunny making him turn and saw the look in his trainer's eyes.

Scorbunny nodded, before dashing towards and around Muk making him look in different directions.

"_What is he up to?_" Cain thought to himself.

"What in the world could Ash be planning?" Victoria thought to herself confused by what her boyfriend has in mind.

"Double Kick!"

When Scorbunny was behind Muk, he leaped towards Muk as his feet glowed brown, he slammed his right foot into his back before his left one.

When he was done, Scorbunny leaped away and continued to run around Muk.

"Use Gunk Shot!"

"Agility!"

Muk opened his mouth, fired a trash bag with a purple lining around it. Scorbunny's aura changed from white to light blue as he got faster and avoided the Gunk Shot again.

"Double Kick again!"

Scorbunny leaped towards the right side of Muk, slammed both of his feet into his cheek sending him back a bit.

Muk tried to fire another Gunk Shot, but Scorbunny avoided it and started running in circles again

Muk was getting annoyed by the fact that he can't hit Scorbunny, "Scorbunny wrap this up with Mega Kick!"

Scorbunny slid across the ground until he was in front of Muk, bent down before leaping towards Muk, brought his right foot forward as it glowed white.

Scorbunny slammed his right fist into Muk's face making him grunt in pain, before Scorbunny send him flying and crashed into a wall behind Cain.

As Scorbunny landed, Cain turned around and saw Muk is lying on the ground and unconscious.

After a bit everyone regained their senses, "Well I wasn't expecting that." Radomus admitted.

Scorbunny fell on the ground, now sitting on the ground and panting heavily. Ash smiled, "You did great Scorbunny, take a good rest." Ash returned Scorbunny.

Cain sighed, "Thank you Muk." Cain returned Muk and turned to Ash, "Well I wasn't expecting you little buddy to be so fast." Cain admitted.

"The Pokedex said that Scorbunny runs around its opponents to confuse them I knew we could use that to win." Ash explained.

Cain sighed with a small smile, "That's just like you Ash. To use a Pokemon's nature and likes and to use them in battle. But you won't win. Mimikyu play time!" Cain released a Mimikyu.

"_A Mimikyu huh_?" Ash thought to himself as he took out a Poke Ball, "Glalie I choose you!" Ash shouted as the Hoenn Ice type appeared hovering in front of his trainer.

"Glalie use Ice Beam!"

Glalie created a light blue sphere between his horns, before firing light blue beams that flew towards Mimikyu.

"Shadow Sneak!" Mimikyu's shadow flew forward, until it was behind Glalie, before she vanished making the Ice Beam miss.

Mimikyu reappeared behind Glalie, slashing him with her tail making him stumble forward a bit.

"Now use Play Rough!"

Mimikyu ran towards Glalie who turned his gaze at the incoming Mimikyu.

"Glalie use Double Team!"

Glalie glowed white as multiple copies of himself appeared.

Mimikyu leaped towards the Glalie that she was going after, but she went straight through him.

When Mimikyu landed the Glalie's surrounded Mimikyu in a circle, "Glalie use Dark Pulse!"

All the Glalie's opened their mouths, fired a beam of black circles with purple lining around them.

The copies didn't hurt Mimikyu, but the real one was behind Mimikyu, making the Dark Pulse slam into her back and created an explosion.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Mimikyu unharmed, but her Disguise is now broken.

"Alright the Disguise is now broken, so form now on, our attack will hurt! Glalie use Ice Beam!"

Glalie fired light blue beams from in between his horns that flew towards Mimikyu.

"Mimikyu jump up and use Swords Dance!"

Mimikyu bent down slightly, before jumping up, avoided the attack, as blue energy swords appeared around Mimikyu, before they got absorbed into Mimikyu increasing her attack power.

"Glalie use Dark Pulse!"

Glalie turned to Mimikyu, fired a beam of black circles with purple lining around them.

It slammed into Mimikyu and created an explosion, sending Mimikyu flying back, but she recovered and landed in front of her trainer facing her opponents.

"Try to try out your new move, you Gyro Ball!"

Glalie's horns glowed sliver, before he started to spin around and flew towards Mimikyu.

Cain smirked, "Mimikyu use Drain Punch!" Ash and Victoria were surprised by this.

Mimikyu lifted her claw from underneath her gag, when Glalie was about to slam into Mimikyu, she leaped above Glalie avoiding him, spun around, before slamming her claw into Glalie's back sending him crashing into the ground.

Everyone starred at the Pokemon, with Mimikyu is starring at Glalie who is unconscious.

Ash returned Glalie, after saying words of praise, before taking out another Poke Ball, "Sobble, I choose you!" Ash shouted as Sobble appeared.

Luna and Cain were surprised by this while Radomus turned to Victoria, "I assume that's the other Pokemon you mentioned?" Radomus questioned making Victoria nod in response.

Ash looked at Sobble's moves and nodded before turning back to Sobble, "You ready?" Ash asked making Sobble nod slowly in response.

Cain smirked, "Another mystery, let's see what this little cutie can do. Mimikyu use Drain Punch!"

Mimikyu raised her claw as it glowed brown and started to run towards Sobble.

"Sobble use Water Pulse!"

Sobble opened his mouth, fired a water sphere.

It slammed into Mimikyu, sending Mimikyu back, but stopped in front of her trainer, turned and glared at Sobble making him flinch a bit in fear.

"Don't worry Sobble. I know you can do it." Ash encourage making Sobble turn to him, nodding in response before he turned back to Mimikyu.

"Mimikyu use Shadow Sneak!"

Mimikyu vanished as her shadow headed towards Sobble.

Ash smirked, "Not this time, Sobble use Mist!"

Sobble fired a thick white cloud engulfing Sobble and making him vanish in sight.

When Mimikyu reappeared in front of where Sobble is, she slashed the place, but she didn't slash anything.

Mimikyu looked around trying to find the blue lizard but she couldn't, "Sobble Water Pulse!"

Sobble who is a few feet away from Mimikyu, opened his mouth, fired a water sphere, that slammed into Mimikyu and created an explosion with white smoke blowing the mist away.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Sobble starring at Mimikyu who is laying on the ground unconscious.

"Great job Sobble!" Ash shouted making Sobble smile slightly and nodded in response.

"Thanks dear take a good rest." Cain told Mimikyu as he returned her and took out a new Poke Ball, "Meowstic play time!" Cain shouted as his shiny female Meowstic appeared with sparkles.

"Let's go, Sobble use Water Pulse!"

Sobble fired a sphere of water that flew towards Meowstic.

"Light Screen let's go!"

Meowstic raised her right hand as her ears opened and created a pink curved forcefield in front of her.

The Water Pulse slammed into the forcefield and created an explosion with white smoke.

When the smoke died down it revealed Meowstic where she was not having moved an inch.

"In that case use Pound!" Sobble's right hand glowed white and he ran towards Meowstic.

Cain smirked, "Meowstic use Psychic!"

Meowstic opened her ears, as her eyes glowed blue, before Sobble was surrounded by a blue lining and getting lifted in the air.

When Sobble was high enough, Meowstic snapped her gaze at the ground, sending Sobble, crashing into the ground.

Sobble is lying on the ground unconscious.

Ash walked over to him, kneeled, before gently scooping him in his arms, waking Sobble up, turned to his trainer and saw a smile on his face, "You did great Sobble. Get some rest you've earned it." Ash returned Sobble, before walking back to where he was and faced Cain with a new Poke Ball.

"Ponyta I choose you!" Ash shouted as Ponyta appeared with sparkles around her.

"Interesting, Meowstic use Charge Beam!"

Meowstic aimed her right hand at Ponyta, before she fired a yellow beam that flew towards Ponyta.

"Ponyta use Flame Wheel!"

Ponyta started to gallop towards Meowstic as her body surrounded itself in orange and red fire. She moved to the right avoiding the Charge Beam, before slamming into Meowstic sending her back a few feet but stopped in front of her trainer.

"Shadow Ball!"

Meowstic brought her hands next to each other, created a purple and black sphere and threw it towards Ponyta.

It slammed into Ponyta's right side sending her back slightly but recovered when she was in front of her trainer, turned and glared at her opponents.

"Take Down!"

Ponyta galloped towards Meowstic as she surrounded her body in a white aura.

"Psychic!"

Meowstic's eyes glowed blue Ponyta's body was surrounded by a blue lining as she started to float in the air.

"You know what to do." Cain told his shiny making her smirk before she slammed Ponyta into the ground making dust stir around her.

Soon the dust settled down, revealing Ponyta struggling to get back on her feet.

Ponyta slowly got back on her feet, turned to Meowstic who's expression hasn't changed.

Ponyta started to growl before shouting as her body surrounded by a blue aura.

Everyone starred at Ponyta surprised as Ponyta's body started to grow. Soon the aura shattered revealing Rapidash.

Rapidash's mane stayed the same when she was a Ponyta, but the flames are now seven colours. A Red-pinkish colour, bright purple almost pink, dark purple, dark blue, aqua blue, aqua-green and finally a green teal colour. **(I suck at colour description, let me know if I was wrong with Rapidash's colouring in the Reviews.)**

Ash got over his shocked stated and smiled, "Rapidash!" Ash shouted happily as he looked up Rapidash's moves, "Awesome new moves!" Ash shouted happily again.

Cain smirked, "Not bad, but don't think we'll take that lying down! Meowstic use Charge Beam!"

Meowstic aimed her right hand at Rapidash as she fired a yellow energy beam that flew towards her.

"Megahorn!"

Rapidash galloped towards Meowstic as her new horn, glowed light green and grew.

When Charge beam slammed into Rapidash, the attack didn't stop her and continued to gallop towards Meowstic.

Rapidash slammed into Meowstic sending her flying, "Stay strong and use Shadow Ball!"

Meowstic opened her eyes, turned to Rapidash, created a black and purple sphere in between her hands, before throwing it towards Rapidash.

It slammed into Rapidash created an explosion, "Flare Blitz!"

Rapidash galloped out of the smoke, towards Meowstic, as her body surrounded by orange and red fire, before it changed into blue and white.

"Charge Beam!"

Meowstic created a yellow energy orb in her right hand.

Rapidash leaped towards Meowstic as Meowstic pushed the orb towards Rapidash as the two slammed into each other, creating, blue as well as yellow shockwaves before an explosion happened.

Everyone watched trying to see who won, soon the smoke died down revealing Rapidash standing on her hoofs, panting heavily and looking down at Meowstic who is lying on the ground unconscious.

Everyone saw the pink forcefield that surrounded, shattered into pieces before disappearing.

Cain returned their Pokemon and took out a new Poke Ball each, "Primarina play time!" Cain shouted as the final evolution of the Water Alolan starter Pokemon appeared.

Ash smiled, "Popplio evolved huh?" Ash asked.

"Yes, he did, and he's been a great darling to my team." Cain answered making the humans, Rapidash and both Pikachu's sweat dropped by this.

"But moving that aside. I'll show you how strong he's gotten, use Sparkling Aria!"

Primarina stood on his tail, created an orb of water, before he threw it towards Rapidash.

"Dodge it!"

Rapidash tried to move to the right, but her right hoofs winched in pain making her flinch.

When the orb was close enough, it burst creating multiple bubbles that are around Rapidash, before they exploded around Rapidash creating an explosion with white smoke.

When the smoke died down it revealed Rapidash lying on her right side and unconscious.

"Thanks, Rapidash return and take a good rest." Ash returned Rapidash before he turned to Pikachu, "Your up buddy." Ash told his partner making him nod before he leaped off his shoulder and in front of him with his cheeks sparking.

Cain smirked, "So your little buddy is up now. Time to find out what he's made of, "Primarina use Moonblast!"

Primarina stood on his tail, created a pink energy sphere in front of his mouth and fired it at Pikachu.

"Quick Attack to dodge!"

Pikachu started running forwards, dashing from left to right with his body leaving behind a white light.

Pikachu leaped over the Moonblast, dodging it, before he landed and continued to head towards Primarina.

Pikachu slammed his head into Primarina's chest making him grunt in pain.

"Jump back and then use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu jumped away from Primarina, when he was a good distance away from Primarina, his body became surrounded by yellow lightning and then fired a yellow lightning bolt at Primarina.

It slammed into Primarina making him screech in pain, "Primarina!" Cain shouted in concern.

"Iron Tail!"

When Pikachu landed on the ground, he ran on all fours towards Primarina with his tail glowing silver.

"Reflect!"

Primarina opened his eyes turned to Pikachu, raised his fins above him, creating a light blue forcefield around him.

Pikachu, leaped towards Primarina, spun around and slammed his tail against the shield creating shockwaves before Pikachu got sent flying.

"Moonblast!"

Primarina fired a pink energy sphere from in front of his mouth that flew towards Pikachu.

"Volt Tackle!"

When Pikachu landed, he started running towards Primarina with his body surrounded by a yellow lightning aura.

The Moonblast slammed into Pikachu created an explosion with smoke engulfing Pikachu.

Everyone starred at the smoke waiting to see what happened.

Soon Pikachu ran out of the smoke with his Volt Tackle still in effect. Pikachu leaped towards Primarina, slamming him into his chest, creating yellow lightning around them, making Primarina screech in pain before an explosion happened with yellow shockwaves flying from it.

Everyone starred where the pair are, until the smoke started to die down, revealing Pikachu standing on his back feet, panting quite a bit, suffering from the recoil damage but still conscious.

Primarina is lying on his stomach looking forward, with burnt marks, yellow sparks coming from his body and unconscious.

Cain returned Primarina, "Pikachu take a break." Ash told Pikachu as the latter, ran back to his trainer and Ash took out a Poke ball, "Your up again Scorbunny I choose you!" Ash shouted as Scorbunny appeared again.

"_Scor_!" Scorbunny shouted happy to be back out, but as soon as he did, he started to pant.

"Marowak play time!" Cain shouted as his Alolan Fire as well as th Ghost type of the Kanto Ground type appeared and started to spin his bone until he got into a battle stance.

"Ready to go Scorbunny?" Ash asked making him nod in response, "Then use Flame Charge!"

Scorbunny bent down, placed his hands on the ground, before dashing forward as his body is now by surrounded red and orange fire.

When Scorbunny was about to slam his head into Marowak a light blue forcefield appeared around him.

Scorbunny slammed into his into the shield barely dealing any damage.

"_That_ _Reflect that Primarina used must still be in effect_." Ash thought to himself

"Shadow Bone!"

Marowak leaped away making Scorbunny stumble forward a bit but regained his balance.

As Marowak was in the air, he spun his bone around, above his head, as both ends of the bone became surrounded by purple flames. When Marowak landed, he threw his bone at Scorbunny making it look like a purple fire wheel.

It slammed into Scorbunny's chest sending him flying, "Scorbunny!" Ash shouted in concern as the bone flew back towards Marowak.

Cain smirked, "Say bye-bye to little bunny boy, Marowak use Flare Blitz!"

When Marowak caught the bone, Marowak, did a dance by spinning his body around, before he slammed his bone on the ground, before his surrounded himself in orange and red fire and flew towards Scorbunny as the fire turned blue and white.

Scorbunny slowly got back on his feet, looked up and saw the incoming Marowak making his widen by this.

Marowak slammed into Scorbunny as an explosion happened.

Soon Marowak jumped out of the smoke, landed in front of Cain with blue sparks zapping him due to the recoil damage.

When the smoke died down it revealed Scorbunny lying on his back with burnt marks and unconscious.

Ash ran up to Scorbunny, kneeled, picked up Scorbunny who didn't wake up.

Ash smiled, "You did great Scorbunny, take a long rest." Ash returned Scorbunny before walking back to where he was and turned to Pikachu, "Ready to go?" Ash asked making Pikachu nod in response.

When Pikachu was in front of his trainer the light blue forcefield around Marowak appeared again, before it shattered and disappeared.

"Reflect must've of warn off." Ash thought to himself

Cain's smirk grew, "No matter, we'll still win. Marowak use Shadow Bone!"

Marowak spun his body as purple flames appeared on the ends, before he threw it and headed towards Pikachu.

"Iron Tail!"

Pikachu's tail glowed silver, leaped towards the incoming bone, did a backflip, slamming his tail against the middle on the bone slamming it into the ground.

"No way!" Cain shouted in shock as Marowak started to run towards the bone.

"Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu's body surrounded by yellow lightning, when he landed on the ground, he fired a yellow lightning bolt that flew towards Marowak.

It slammed into Marowak making him yell in pain, before an explosion happened.

Pikachu ceased his attack as everyone starred at the smoke, soon Marowak ran out of the smoke, revealing a few scrapes on his body.

"Flare Blitz!"

Marowak grabbed his bone, did a dance, as his body surrounded himself in red and orange fire, before leaping towards Pikachu as the fire turned into blue and white.

"Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu started running towards the incoming Marowak with his body surrounded by yellow lightning aura.

Both Pokemon slammed into each other, creating blue, white and yellow shockwaves making everyone turn away or cover themselves, before an explosion happened.

When the light died down, everyone turned back to see what happened, soon the smoke died down revealing Pikachu lying on his back, while Marowak is lying on his stomach, with both lying next to each other and both unconscious.

Cain returned Marowak, as Ash walked up to Pikachu, picked him up, walked to Victoria and handed him to her, "Please keep an eye on him." Ash requested making Victoria nod in response as she took him.

Ash walked back to where he was as both trainers took out a final Poke Ball.

"Both of them have one Pokemon each, who do you think is going to win master?" Luna asked Radomus.

"Hard to say Luna, but one thing for sure, anything can happen." Radomus answered.

"Infernape I choose you!"

"Nidoking play time!"

Both trainers shouted at the same time, as they threw their Poke Balls each, releasing their Pokemon, with Infernape in front of Ash and Nidoking in front of Cain.

When the Pokemon saw each other, they growled at each other and glaring at each other, "Glad to see they ready to play, so let's play. Nidoking use Poison Jab!"

Nidoking ran towards Infernape, as his right fist surrounded by a purple aura.

"Use Mach Punch!"

Infernape ran towards Nidoking as his right fist became surrounded by a white aura.

When they were close to each other, they swung their fist forward, slamming them into their opponents chins, making both Pokemon slide across the ground and stopped in front of their trainers.

"Flamethrower!"

Infernape, turned to Nidoking, reared his head up, taking a deep breath, before snapping it forward firing red and orange fire towards Nidoking.

"Block it!"

Nidoking crossed his arms over his head, protecting himself. The Flamethrower slammed into Nidoking, making him grunt in pain and pushing him back slightly.

"Mach Punch!"

Infernape stopped his Flamethrower and started to run towards Nidoking with both of his fist surrounded by a white aura.

"Earthquake!"

Nidoking lowered his arms, raised his right arm in the air before slamming it on the ground making the ground shake furiously.

This caused Infernape to stumble a bit, before falling over.

On the sidelines Luna and Victoria are panicking trying to stay on their feet, while Radomus is unfazed by the shaking, "_Oh dear. Luna will not like cleaning up the mess_." Radomus thought to himself.

"Now use Poison Jab!"

Nidoking lifted his arm making the shaking stop, before he started running towards Infernape as both of his fist became surrounded by a purple aura.

Infernape slowly got back on his feet, looked towards Nidoking, saw the latter running towards him.

Nidoking slammed his left fist into Infernape's chest, before slamming the other under his chin sending him in the air.

"Infernape!" Ash shouted in concern.

Infernape's eyes shot open, recovered with a backflip, landed in front of Ash, but when he did purple sparks appeared around his body, zapping him.

"_He's been poisoned! I got to end this now!_" Ash thought to himself.

"Nidoking use Throat Chop!"

Nidoking ran towards Infernape with his right fist surrounded by a black aura.

Nidoking slammed his fist into Infernape's chest sending him flying and landed on his back in front of Ash.

"Infernape!" Ash shouted in concern.

Everyone is watching Infernape who is grunting in pain. Infernape stopped, grunting, but he slowly got back on his feet as the fire crown started to increase with his gaze on the ground.

Cain's and Victoria's eyes wide open in shock and a bit in fear, while Luna and Radomus are surprised by this.

Infernape snapped his gaze towards Nidoking showing his eyes glowing red making Cain sweat quite a bit due to the last time he saw Infernape like this, "Infernape!" Ash shouted making Infernape look over his shoulder and nodded his head at his trainer.

Ash smiled, before turning back to Cain, "It's ok Cain, let's enjoy this!" Ash shouted making Infernape roar in agreement.

Cain's mouth was dropped slightly, but slowly closed it and smirked, "I'm glad to hear. Nidoking use Poison Jab!"

Nidoking started to run towards Infernape with his right fist surrounded by a purple aura.

"Mach Punch!"

When Nidoking swung his fist forward, Infernape vanished, making Nidoking miss his target, suddenly Infernape reappeared, he slammed his right fist which is surrounded by a white aura sending him in the air.

"Nidoking don't give up use Megahorn!"

Nidoking shot his eyes open, readjusted himself, landed in front of his trainer, turned towards Infernape, started to run towards Infernape, bending down slightly, as with his grew a and glowed lime green.

"Flare Blitz!"

Infernape roared as he slammed his right fist on the floor, as his body became surrounded by red and orange fire, before he flew towards Nidoking as the fire turned into blue and white.

When Infernape as well as Nidoking were about to slam into each other, Infernape swung his right fist forward as they slammed their attacks against each other, creating shockwaves that flew throughout the room making everyone turn away and soon an explosion happened engulfing the entire room.

* * *

**Meanwhile In the first room**

Gossip Gardevoir is planning her next interview with Ame to see how far they've come since they started repairing the Reborn Region.

"_After I've battle against those two, with my Radomus. I'll get ready_." Gardevoir explained in a happy tone to herself.

**BOOOOOMMMMMM**

An explosion happened in the next room making Gardevoir surprised by this, turned and saw smoke coming out of the room, "_What in the name of_-"

"Excuse me." A male voice called out interrupting Gardevoir, making her turn to entrance and saw a silhouette of a man.

"_Can I help you sir?" _Gardevoir asked.

"Yes, yes you can." The male answered.

* * *

**In the main room**

Everyone watched the smoke, trying to see who won. Soon the smoke died down revealing Infernape who is no longer has Blaze activated, kneeling on his right knee, panting heavily with a lot of scrapes and bruises, while Nidoking is lying on his stomach, also has a lot of scrapes and bruises and unconscious.

Everyone stared at the scene until Radomus clapped twice making everyone turn to him, "Well I say we have a winner." Radomus declared.

Everyone snapped out of their shocked state, "We won!" Ash shouted happily before he ran up to Infernape who fell on his butt, "You were great Infernape. Take a long rest." Ash returned Infernape.

"Thank you Nido, you were excellent." Cain returned Nidoking before turning to Ash.

"Well a deal is a deal. You get to battle him first." Cain told Ash making him nod in response.

Radomus stared at the pair, "_These two should be interesting to battle_." Radomus thought to himself with a smirk.

Victoria ran up to Ash and kissed him on the cheek, "That was a great battle." Victoria told him making him nod.

"Thanks Vicky." Ash replied.

Radomus turned to Luna, "Miss Luna, can you be a dear a fetch Gardevoir please?" Radomus requested making Luna nod before she walked into the front room.

"Make sure that you soften this guy up for me ok?" Cain requested with a wink, sending shivers down Ash's spine.

"Oh?" Radomus called out making the three trainers turn to him, "Do you believe that you cannot best me on your own?" Radomus asked.

"It was a jooookkke. Stop taking everything so serious." Cain answered in a carefree tone.

Radomus narrowed his eyes slightly, "On the contrary, maybe it's you who is taking me too serious." Radomus replied in a bit of a cold tone.

Before anyone could replay, "Master!" Luna shouted as she walked past Ash, Victoria as well as Cain and stopped in front of Radomus.

"Did you find Gardevoir?" Radomus asked.

"No, but someone gave a message for you." Luna answered as she held up a letter.

Radomus took the letter, "Who gave this to you?" Radomus asked again.

"He was wearing a light robe, but I didn't recognize who he was." Luna replied.

"I see. Well, let's see what this is about." Radomus replied as he unfolded the letter and started to read it.

"'To one Radomus Vanhaen'. There's another Radomus Vanhaen, hmm, I would like to meet him." Radomus joked making everyone else sweat drop.

"Can you continue?" Ash requested.

"Of course, 'To one Radomus Vanhaen, I have captured your precious Gossip Gardevoir. If you wish to see her again, you will return my daughter to me immediately.' Signed El." Radomus read the letter shocking everyone while Luna gained a look of horror.

"_Why that_-" Ash thought to himself unable to finish his sentence.

"What? No 'sincerely', or 'love'? How rude." Radomus pouted completely unfazed by what he just read.

"Th-that person . . . isn't my f-father, please master, I beg you, don't send me to him!" Luna got on her knees and begged.

Ash, Victoria and Cain watched Luna in sadness, while Radomus's expression didn't changed.

"How were they able to capture Gardevoir anyway?" Victoria asked.

It's most likely that they were waiting for a diversion. And the battle between Ash and Cain proved to be the perfect thing." Radomus answered.

"Whatever the case we need to get her back, there's no telling what El will do." Ash told the group making everyone nod while Luna rose to her feet again and turned to the trio.

"Yes please, Gardevoir is my dear friend, please save her!" Luna pleaded to the trio.

Ash gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, I promise we will." Ash reassured Luna making her nod in response.

"So, what are we going to do?" Victoria asked with no one providing an answer.

After about 20 seconds, "That is very simple young lay." Radomus called out making everyone turn to him.

"What?" Cain asked.

We do . . . nothing." Radomus answered in a dead set serious tone.

* * *

Author's Notes

Well another chapter done and dusted, A quick Summery. Ash and Victoria arrive at the Castle, they meet Radomus Gardevoir and Luna. Cain joins them at the castle, tells them that Heather is being looked after by Blake. Ash and Cain battle which ends in Ash's victory. El has taken Gardevoir hostage wanting to exchange her for Luna, but Radomus is unfazed by this why?

Hoped you enjoyed the battle between Ash and Cain, as well as this chapter and I'll see you next upload.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43: Not Everything is in Black and White**

* * *

Everyone is starring Radomus in shock, "Did, you just say, we do nothing?" Ash asked wanting to make sure their ears weren't playing tricks on them.

"Indeed, we do nothing." Radomus answered.

"But she's your Pokemon! Don't you care?!" Cain shouted not believing what he's hearing.

"Of course, I care, it's for that reason that I don't act." Radomus answered unfazed by his tone.

"Urgh! Your making zero sense gold-head, I'll find her myself!" Cain replied as he walked out leaving the four trainers.

"Ah . . . wait for me!" Luna shouted as she was about to run after Cain.

"Wait Luna." Radomus called out making everyone turn to him, "It would not be wise if you go. You are the piece he wants to capture." Radomus told Luna making her stare at him until she glanced down in defeat.

"Allow to act in your steed." Radomus added on before he started to spin around on the spot and somehow changed into a detective outfit with a matching hat.

"Detective Radomus is on the case." Radomus declared getting into the act before he walked out.

Victoria turned to Ash, "We should go to." Victoria told Ash making him nod in response as they walked out as well.

Ash healed his Pokemon and changed a few of them, before they walked out of the castle and saw Radomus and Cain talking to each other.

"So, you swapped one silly hat for another?" Cain asked with a great amount of sarcasm.

"Now, now, guvnor, they're not silly. I merely chose the right outfit for the job. We are doing sleuthing are we not?" Radomus replied while adjusting his hat.

"Yeeeeeah, what made you have a change of heart?" Cain asked again not believing that he would come.

"Do not misunderstand me. I'm not the type of person who would do anything rash, if Luna demands it, I will acquiesce." Radomus replied.

Before Cain could reply, "Can we just start looking please?" Victoria requested making the pair turn and saw the raven hair trainers.

"You are quite right, miss Victoria. Considering Agate City is the closest from here he might go there, however they aren't a lot of places to hide. I suspect he might try to go to Reborn City, there are a lot of places to hide, but it's not the easiest to get to from here. Where would he go? I'll follow you lead." Radomus told the trio.

"Right, anyway we're wasting time here, Ashy, you and Vicky go to Reborn Gate, while me and Mr. Sherlock, we'll check the entrance to Agate City." Cain told the others making them nod in response.

* * *

Once they were out of the maze, Ash released Rapidash, he and Victoria mounted her, "Take us to Reborn Gate." Ash told Rapidash before he flicked the reins making Rapidash speed towards the gate.

Rapidash sped past the Nature Centre and stopped outside of the gate that connects to Reborn City and Route 1.

Ash and Victoria dismounted, "Thanks, girl." Ash thanked his Fire horse Pokemon as he returned her.

Ash and Victoria walked through the passage and saw El looking at the gate, "Of course the gate is still sealed." El said annoyed.

Ash, Victoria and both Pikachu's narrowed their eyes when they saw him, "EL!" Ash shouted making El turn and saw them.

"Your-" El didn't finish as he ran into a side passage.

"Get back here!" Victoria shouted as she and Ash followed him.

Once they reached the side, they saw a gear in the middle of the path, four glass windows with gear behind them, but no El, "Where'd he go?" Ash asked as he and Victoria looked around trying to find him.

"Yeah where did he go?" Cain asked making the pair turn, saw Cain and Radomus walking up to them.

"How did he get out?" Cain asked again as he looked around as well.

"We must press forward. I believe there is another section beyond the gear." Radomus replied making the trio nod in response.

Ash, Victoria and Cain managed to get past the get without too much trouble.

"This may be challenging for someone of my stature." Radomus explained to the trio.

Radomus started to try and go through the gear, but about half way through he couldn't move anymore, "Oh, dear." Radomus said.

"Are you stuck? Come to think of it, why doesn't the gear move anyway?" Cain questioned twice.

"This gear is the reason why the gate sealed. It froze just before Reborn City started to collapse that happened more then a decade ago." Radomus answered.

"So, this gear is the reason the gate won't open." Ash thought to himself.

"Many have tried to fix it, but they were always unsuccessful." Radomus added on.

"Come on. Even if it's tight, you can force your way in." Cain told Radomus making everyone turn to him.

Cain realized what he said, "I didn't mean it like that. I normally don't say that to boys, it's just . . . this is different." Cain added on.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't understand that. Remark. Here we go." Radomus replied as he forced himself out of the gate.

But Radomus couldn't stop, he slammed into Cain, pushing him back and fell off the edge.

"AAAAAHHH!" Cain shouted.

"CAIN!" Ash and Victoria shouted in shock as they ran to where he fell and looked over the edge.

"CAIN!" Ash shouted again hoping to get an answer.

Radomus walked up next to Ash, "Sorry about that, I didn't mean . . . hold on." Radomus stopped himself as he looked over the edge as well.

"It doesn't appear to be that deep. Your friend could've survived easily." Radomus added on.

Ash and Victoria sighed in relief, "Well, as you young people say, onwards and downwards!" Radomus shouted as he leaped off the edge leaving the couple alone.

The couple turned to each other, grabbed each other's hand and nodded, "Ready? 1 . . . 2 . . . 3!" Ash counted down as he and Victoria leaped over on 3.

When they landed, they found themselves in a cave that was similar that was underneath the Grand Stairway.

Ash and Victoria looked around, trying to find Radomus as well as Cain, "They must've gone ahead." Ash guessed making Victoria nod in agreement as the couple started to walk down the path while still holding hands.

Soon they came across Radomus who was about to go down some stone stairs.

Radomus heard footsteps, turned and saw the raven hair couple, "Ah, hello. Our friend isn't here. He must've gone ahead to try and find an exit. It shouldn't be too hard to find him this path only seems to lead in one direction." Radomus explained to the pair making them nod.

"I hope he's ok." Victoria said in a bit of a worry tone.

Ash turned to Victoria, kissed her cheek making her blush slightly and turned to him, "I'm sure he's fine. Cain can take care of himself." Ash reassured Victoria making her smile and nod in response.

"Well, it's our move." Radomus told the pair as they walked down the stairs and continued the path wondering where it'll lead them.

Soon the trio stopped on the edge of a cliff, "Hey! Look over there!" Victoria shouted making the two males turn and saw a tunnel with light coming from it.

"That must be the exit." Radomus guessed making the other two nod, before they all slid down the cliff and ran towards the tunnel.

Once they got to the other side, they were shocked by what they found. They found an area with grass around, a temple that looks ancient but doesn't have any damage to it and it appears to go to the top.

Everyone is starring at it in shock and wonder, "What is this place?" Ash questioned.

"I've never seen a place like this before." Victoria answered.

Radomus turned and saw Cain, "Ah, there you are!" Radomus shouted making the two trainers turn and saw their friend.

Cain turned to the trio, "Hey guys." Cain greeted the trio.

"I had no intention of dropping you down here, but it seems the we've found quite the Xanadu." Radomus told the purple hair trainer.

Cain nodded in agreement, "That's not the only thing we found." Cain replied making them confuse, before he turned his head straight making the others turn in his direction.

They saw two figures walking towards them. One is a women who looks to appears to be in her early twenties, she has silver hair that covers her left eye, leaving the right eye exposed as a dark blue, her hair is tied in a ponytail that runs down to her lower back. She is white coat that is opened, revealing a light blue tight shirt leaving her stomach exposed, light grey trousers and black boots that go to her up just below her knees.

The other figure is Gardevoir, Radomus's Gardevoir.

Ash's and Victoria's eyes widen while Radomus's expression didn't change.

"So, you did show up." The woman told the group, but his voice sounds a bit more male then female, but you can still hear female assets.

"Huh? Were you expecting us?" Victoria questioned making the figure turn to her.

"Not at all. But that older man with white hair, told me that a group of people would come in. So, I assume he's talking about you lot." The woman answered.

Ash tried to find any deception, but he couldn't find any, "_There's something unusual about this woman_." Ash thought to himself trying to figure what it was.

"He also said that you were pursing him, but I really didn't believe that was the case." The woman added on.

Radomus took a step forward, "And tell us, what exactly did he tell you." Radomus requested.

The woman closed her eyes appearing to be thinking, "Hm . . . He hold me that you had kidnapped his daughter and brainwashed her into thinking that she was your own daughter. And he also got a hold of your Gardevoir - and god what have you done to her, so that you might release his daughter." The woman explained as she opened her eyes as she was explaining.

Ash, Victoria, Cain and both Pikachu's eyes were wide open when they heard that. Radomus narrowed his eyes dangerously, "I beg your pardon?" Radomus asked feeling his rage climbing.

"You Gardevoir told me that she doesn't care about you as a trainer at all. Isn't that right?" The woman answered before questioned as she turned to Gardevoir.

Gardevoir walk up next to the person, "Yes . . . I was always afraid of Radomus, but I've been too afraid to say anything. You'll protect me, right Adrienn?" Gardevoir pleaded referring to the person who is identified as Adrienn.

"Of course, I will. I will not stand by and let anyone who mistreats their Pokemon." Adrienn added on.

Radomus's glared dropped and turned to the side, "I see, so that's how it is." Radomus replied, unfazed by what Gardevoir said.

"But, hand on, you were happy back at the castle." Cain explained confused.

"IT WAS AN ACT! A LIE! That man is neglectful and lies all the time! I was even there when he brainwashed Luna!" Gardevoir shouted with tears pouring out of her eyes.

Ash narrowed his eyes by his, while Victoria as well as Cain were shocked by this and Radomus remain unfazed.

"There you have it. I can't forgive anyone who is cruel to Pokemon!" Adrienn shouted.

Gardevoir turned to Ash, "Since I'm free, I'll thank El, by getting back what you stole from him Ash!" Gardevoir shouted pointing at Ash.

This shocked everyone by this, "I never stole anything from him!" Ash defended.

Adrienn narrowed her eyes when he said that. Gardevoir walked up to him, reached to him, "I mean this!" Gardevoir snatched the Amethyst Pendent.

"And this-" Gardevoir was interrupted by Pikachu slamming his head into her chest sending her back a few feet.

"The Amethyst Pendent!" Ash shouted making Radomus's eyes widen slightly.

"That doesn't belong to you! It belongs to Anna!" Victoria shouted.

Gardevoir recovered, "Hmm, he still has the Ruby Ring, those items rightfully belong to El." Gardevoir explained.

"You're wrong!" Cain shouted.

"Hmm . . . it doesn't matter, only one keys is necessary to reach the aerie, so I supposed to get both of them . . ." Gardevoir walked away and into the temple.

Once she was gone, "Since you know my name, would you do me the courtesy of telling me yours?" Adrienn asked.

"My name is Ash Ketchum."

"Victoria."

"Cain."

"I'm sure know you by now, but I'm Radomus."

Everyone introduced themselves making Adrienn nod in response, "Ash, Victoria, Cain and Radomus. I'll remember that. But please do not stop us to try and free Luna." Adrienn requested before walking away.

Once she Adrienn was gone everyone turned to each other, unsure by what just happened, "I never knew Gardevoir felt that way." Cain assumed.

"Yeah." Victoria agreed.

Ash didn't say anything, but stared at the ground, trying to make sense of what just happened.

Cain turned to Radomus, "Did you really brainwash Luna?" Cain asked making everyone else turn to him.

Radomus looked offended by that, "Do you really think that I'm capable of doing something like that?" Radomus questioned back.

The three trainers turned to each other, before they turned back to Radomus, "Well, regardless. We need to find out what happened, and we need to get the Amethyst Pendent back." Ash told the group making Cain and Victoria nod in response before Cain ran into the temple.

Radomus turned to the temple, "Well it appears this might be a fun game after all." Radomus declared with a smirk before walking into the temple with Ash and Victoria following him.

Once inside they saw Adrienn behind Gardevoir as well as El, who El is standing in front of an open door.

Ash noticed that they were three other doors, each with a seal on them, a green, red and blue seal. The fourth door is opened so Ash couldn't see the seal.

"El what did you do to Gardevoir?!" Cain demanded.

El didn't even glace towards him, "Please do not defile this holy place with you unintelligent shouting." El replied not answering the question.

Gardevoir turned to Cain, "El has done nothing to me, expect freed me from Radomus." Gardevoir answered Cain's question.

"Come Gardevoir, Adrienn. Ascend me into the light lord Arceus!" El prayed before walked through the door with Gardevoir following him.

"This is so weird." Cain said.

"Yes, this is strange. When I fell down here, I was for sure I would be trapped here and alone. But immediately I saw a young girl running around, then El as well as Gardevoir and now all of you. Is this some kind of secret tourist destination?" Adrienn asked.

But no one answered her, as she walked through the door where, EL as well as Gardevoir. Once Adrienn was out of sight, the door slammed shut.

Ash saw the seal on the door that they walked into had a purple seal on it.

"Oookkkaaayyy. That's not what I meant, but whatever. Is that Adrienn a boy or a girl? I can't tell." Cain explained.

"Yeah same here." Victoria agreed.

"Perhaps it would be best to ask." Radomus replied.

"But how do we get up?" Cain asked.

No one answered as Ash raised his right hand looking at the Ruby Ring, "I wonder?" Ash whispered to himself, but everyone heard it.

"Wonder what?" Victoria asked.

Ash didn't answer, but he walked up to the door with a red seal on it.

Ash placed his right palm on the door. When he did the door, slowly opened making Ash withdraw his hand, allowing the door to open completely.

Everyone stared at the door, until they turned to Ash, "How did you know to do that?" Victoria asked in shocked.

Ash turned to them, "These doors will open if you have the right key to open them. Since El had the Pendent he could open the Amethyst door. Since I used the Ring, I could open the ruby door." Ash explained to them making them nod in response as they walked through the door.

They solved a puzzle that involved with a Chimchar, Monferno and Infernape, thanks to Radomus's help.

* * *

They walked up a stair way where they saw Adrienn waiting for them.

"In case your wondering, El and Gardevoir have continued up to the aerie. I'm supposed to get the Ruby Ring so that you can't follow us. Will you be so kind and hand it over?" Adrienn requested while holding out her right hand.

Cain was about to say something, but Ash stopped him, "I'm sorry Adrienn, but I can't hand it over. It doesn't belong to me. It belongs to a girl named Heather. It was her father's so I can't give it to you." Ash explained making Pikachu nod in agreement.

Adrienn slowly lowered her hand and stared into Ash's eye, "Yes . . . you did say something like that earlier about the pendent. By the tone of your voice and the look in your eyes, you don't seem to be lying to me. But El insisted that they belong to him and he appeared to know how they work. He managed to open the doors." Adrienn replied.

"_El did know how to open the doors, but where did he learn how to do that with the keys_?" Ash thought to himself.

"I had been wondering down here for a while, until he showed up. I fell down here while I was inspecting the Grand gate about an hour ago. What is this place and better question, how can such a structure exist underneath Reborn City, without anyone discovering it?" Adrienn asked.

"I believe the answers we seek will show themselves if we continue." Radomus answered.

Adrienn nodded to that, "Most likely . . . now then, one of you has to be lying, but who?" Adrienn asked.

"We don't know what happened to Gardevoir, but El kidnapped her for Radomus. Luna wants to get her back." Cain replied.

"Yes . . . that 'Luna' girl he keeps mentioning. Argh, if there's only one way to prove who's right!" Adrienn shouted while grabbing the right side of her head.

"Elementary, my dear Adrienn, Elementary. Allow me." Radomus told Adrienn as he started to blow smoke out of a pipe, but Ash saw it was just steam.

Radomus walked up to Adrienn and showed the latter the note the former had received, "Read this and things will be clear." Radomus explained as Adrienn took the note and started to read it.

Once Adrienn was finished, "This doesn't make sense." Adrienn said confused.

"If I were such a bad trainer, why would I come here?" Radomus asked as he continued to blow steam from the pipe.

Ash, Cain and Victoria turned to him, "I'm not gonna lie, it didn't look like you wanted to." Cain answered.

Radomus turned to the trio, "And yet, here I am, at the request of miss Luna." Radomus replied as he continued to blow steam out of the pipe.

The trio and both Pikachu's sweat dropped by this, while Adrienn turned around not facing them, "I don't understand what to make of this." Adrienn told the group with a sigh of annoyance at the end.

"Don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this!" Victoria declared.

"Well, the top more rather, since we're going to the top." Cain added on making Victoria shoot an annoyed glare at him.

"You get what I mean!" Victoria shouted.

Adrienn turned back around, "Your right, you have the Ruby Ring, we'll use that to get to the top." Adrienn explained before she started to walk towards the Ruby Seal.

"Adrienn! Not to be rude or anything, but are you male or female?" Cain asked making Adrienn stop in where she was and chuckled a bit before turning to face the group.

"Don't worry, you're not being rude. And to answer your question, I am neither." Adrienn answered.

No one spoke for a bit, "Huh?" Ash, Victoria and Cain asked confused.

"_Pika_?" Ash's and Victoria's Pikachu asked confused as well.

Adrienn smiled, "It's easy to think of everything in terms of this and that, light or dark, right or wrong, boy or girl. Not everything is simply black and white. In my case I don't consider myself to be either." Adrienn explained.

The trio starred at Adrienn for a bit until, "Ahhhh, a non-binary individual." Radomus called out making the trio turn to him.

"A non-binary individual?" Ash repeated confused.

"Yes, a person who identifies themselves outside of the traditional gender spectrum." Radomus explained to the group.

"Adrienn, I'm a bit confused. If you don't consider yourself to be a male or female . . . what do, we call you?" Victoria asked.

"The answer to that is very simple, miss Victoria!" Radomus shouted making everyone turn to him again, "For a non-binary individual, there are some pronouns, since like some Pokemon don't have genders. In Adrienn's case we say, 'Xe'. 'Xem' or 'Xyr'." Radomus continued.

"That's exactly right. I'm impressed you know. If you want, I can give you three a deeper understanding of the concept later, but now we have more oppressing matters to attain to. Ash would you get the door?" Adrienn requested making Ash nod before they all walked up to the door.

* * *

After completing another puzzle, they found themselves at the top, where at the centre tower, El and Gardevoir are outside of a sealed door.

"As I expected, you can enter the temple with only one key, but you need all four to undo the final seal." El said out before turning and facing everyone else.

El glanced to Adrienn, "So you failed to detain them." El said.

"I think there are questions that you need to answer." Adrienn replied.

El turned back to the sealed door, "Questions . . . answers . . . such words are pointless to humans. Beyond this gate . . . lies that from whose dreams from our world unfolds. For this is the very place where Lord Arceus is born." El explained making everyone's eyes widen.

But Ash's and his Pikachu's eyes were even wider, "_Arceus?!_" Ash thought to himself as flashbacks of when he first saw Arceus and when he was in front of Arceus introducing himself and Pikachu.

"As we all know, our Lord Arceus created this very world, as well as three other dimensions. The Realm of Time, the Realm of Space and the Distortion World. Along humans and every Pokemon species that exist today. But wherefrom did the divine undertake itself into existence? And even if the answers are behind this door, what hill happen once it's opened? Will the world be made a-new, will everything here cease to exist? Only our lord knows. And even so humans who are so arrogant to have built a city on top of this holy place. Lord Arceus I beg for your forgiveness!" El explained before pleading to Arceus.

"If anything can be said heretical, I believed you just named it." Radomus told El.

El glanced towards him, "And what does a deceiver as you know of declaiming heresy?" El questioned.

"Isn't it ironic that you say that with that Pokemon next to you?" Radomus questioned back.

Ash glanced towards Radomus and narrowed his eyes slightly in suspicion, "Radomus I've had enough of your lying! Why don't you just admit to what you've done to poor Luna!" Gardevoir demanded.

"Well said. Return my daughter to me and I'll give you back your Gardevoir." El told Radomus.

"Is Gardevoir even wants to go back that is." Cain said.

"If we're going to consider the wishes of those who are apart of this and it's Luna's wish to stay with me." Radomus explained.

"Such a wish is falsehood – you control her to make her say such things." El declared.

"It's true I've seen it. Radomus is an awful monster, just admit to what you've done!" Gardevoir demanded.

"How long are going to keep this up?" Radomus asked not caring in the slightest what Gardevoir said.

Everyone turned to the Gym Leader, "Don't . . . you even care about your Pokemon's feelings?" Cain questioned

"I second that, you really don't seem affected by Gardevoir's words." Adrienn added on.

Radomus glanced towards Adrienn, "Why should I care about that Pokemon's emotions." Radomus answered.

Victoria, Cain and Adrienn's eyes widen in shock, while Ash narrowed his eyes even more.

"Radomus you're horrible, he always says such cruel things to me! Adrienn please protect me from him! And save Luna too!" Gardevoir pleaded.

Cain got in between Ash and Victoria, "Hey guys, maybe Radomus really did brainwash Luna." Cain whispered to the pair.

"I'm really getting that feeling as well." Victoria whispered back.

Ash didn't answer, but lowered his eyes looking at the ground.

"He is a callous and a two-faced swine who has no moral compass." El declared pointing at Radomus.

"Better no compass at all rather than one that always point south." Radomus replied unfazed.

"In order to measure a trainer on their worthiness, they need to hold a great amount of trust in their Pokemon and treat them like your family. Your Gardevoir truly seems to resent you Radomus and that is something that I cannot agree to. And I think it would be for the best to release Luna from your spell." Adrienn told Radomus.

Ash glanced at Adrienn, "_The way Adrienn is speaking as well as the tone, it's like Xe is like a Gym Leader or an Elite Four_." Ash thought to himself.

"The game is over Radomus, return my daughter to me. Release her from your control." El told Radomus.

Radomus stared at El, before turning to Adrienn, "I'm sorry you feel that way Adrienn." Radomus apologized but not sounding sincere about it.

"The was you said it didn't sound like an apology." Adrienn replied not convinced .

"Perhaps. And it isn't checkmate yet, I have one last move. I think it would be best if ask those who have seen Gardevoir with Luna." Radomus said as he turned his head in the direction of the trio.

"You're asking us to choose which side we take?" Victoria asked.

"If you prefer to see it that way." Radomus answered.

Ash, Cain, Victoria and the Pikachu's turned to each other, "Who's side do we take?" Victoria asked again.

"I'm not sure, the way Radomus is, it really doesn't seem like he cares, but on the other hand, Luna really seemed desperate to stay away from El. Ash what do we do?" Cain explained before questioning as they all turned to him.

"I'm not sure, so I'll trust your judgement." Victoria told Ash.

"Hhhmmmm." Ash hummed as he closed his eyes and began to think.

"_The way Radomus has been, it really seems like he doesn't care about Gardevoir. But the way Luna was, she got on her knees and begged Radomus to keep her away from El. But Luna told Serra that she ran away from El and that was even before she met Radomus and Gardevoir. Wait . . . before . . . El . . . Gardevoir . . . That's it!_" Ash thought to himself as his eyes snapped open on '_that's it'_.

"I know." Ash told the pair making them nod in response before they turned them.

Ash pointed at El, "El-" Ash started making Radomus narrow his eyes slightly, while El gained a small smirk, "-you can keep your nonsense to yourself because I'm not buying your crap anymore!" Ash continued shocking El, Cain, Victoria, Gardevoir as well as Adrienn but Radomus smiled honestly.

El narrowed his eyes and gave Ash a dangerous glare, "For what reason have you defied my words and our lord?" El questioned.

Before Ash could answer, "I'm glad that I'm not the only one who can see through this charade." Radomus told the group making them turn to him.

"Charade? What are you talking about?" Adrienn asked confused.

"Ah, what charade, xe asks. Isn't that the reason for remaining with El under the accusations of my Gardevoir?" Radomus questioned making Adrienn nod in response.

"However, you've never met her, so you don't know her true nature." Radomus added on.

"What do you mean, she right there, talking to us." Adrienn replied.

"Is she now? Is she El?" Radomus questioned El making everyone turn to him.

" . . . hm. So, you knew all along, didn't you?" El questioned making everyone confused apart from Ash and Radomus.

"What?" Adrienn asked before Gardevoir changed light purple making everyone expect the mentioned shocked, "Wait, that's-" Adrienn stopped as 'Gardevoir' relieved to be a Ditto.

"A Ditto!" Victoria shouted shocked.

"Indeed, you see, unlike the riddles in these ruins, light and truth don't always go hand-to-hand with each other. As our friend Adrienn said earlier, not everything is in black and white. And sometimes the light can be even more blinding then the darkness. And I for one, who never have been fooled by that over dramatic acting confession of a false Pokemon. It's why I was never interested in the first place." Radomus explained.

"You are as obstinate as Radomus." El replied.

"You lied to me." Adrienn whispered making everyone turn to xem and saw Adrienn is looking at ground with, with xem's hair covering xem face, xem's fists clasped and shaking, "YOU LIED TO ME!" Adrienn shouted as xem turned to El with a furious expression.

"Adrienn, in order to make way to a new world, one must take measures to make that happen-"

"But lying ins't the way to make changes happen! It should be built around trust!" Adrienn interrupted El.

"I have my own belifes as this world is blinded by darkness, sometimes you must take steps like that are the only way. And it's interesting that you should say blinded Radomus, look into my eyes." El replied before he told the group making them look at his eyes.

They saw that El's eyes have a white iris with the pupil a brighter white, "They're white . . . are saying that your blind?!" Cain asked.

"Was blind to be précised, but thanks to our lord, I was able to regain my sight and ever since then I devoted my life to serve him. However, I will deign to borrow his power once again . . . can you feel it? The holy energy that is circling around us. Ditto embrace the Lord's blessing. Take the energy into thyself!" El shouted before a blinding light engulfed the pair making everyone turn from them.

Once the light was gone, everyone turned back and what they saw shocked them.

El was standing there, but Ditto transformed into Arceus, "No way!" Adrienn shouted in shock.

"Aduro, Cero, Inudex . . . Mei Divinitus! We will silence the heretics!" El shouted as 'Arceus's' eyes glowed blue, before everyone part from Ash and Radomus were lifted into the air just above .

"What the?!" Cain shouted before they were slammed into the ground.

"Victoria!" Ash shouted as he ran to her while Radomus ran to Cain and Adrienn.

Ash gently lifted his girlfriend up, "Victoria! Are you ok?!" Ash shouted, with tears starting to fall from his eyes and gently trying to shake her but not waking up.

Ash check her pulse and felt it's still going.

Ash sighed in relief before turning to Radomus who is checking Cain and Adrienn who both fell unconscious, "They both still alive." Radomus reassured making him nod in response.

Ash picked Victoria up and walked over to Radomus, "Please watch her." Ash requested making Radomus look at him confused.

"Are you gonna-"

Ash nodded, answering the question before Radomus could finish.

Radomus stared at him for a bit until he nodded, "Then I won't stop you, but be careful." Radomus warned making Ash nod in response.

Ash gently place her own against a wall and kissed her forehead with her Pikachu next to her, ready to fight.

"You stay here and watch her." Ash told her Pikachu making her nod in response.

Ash stood up and walked until he was in front of El and 'Arceus' with his head down and Pikachu on his right shoulder with his cheeks sparking like crazy, "You will be the first heretic to fall at the hands of the lord Arceus." El told Ash.

Ash stood there for a bit until he snapped his head glaring at El in rage, "You made the biggest mistake of your life El, get ready . . . BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Ash shouted.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Greninja and the two Zygardes who are in their 10 percent form are running through a forest until Greninja stopped and turned to the right.

The two Zygardes saw Greninja had stopped , so they turned around and walked back to him, "_What's wrong_?" Squishy asked once the pair were in front of him.

Greninja didn't answer, but took off in the direction he was looking, "_Greninja wait_!" Z2 shouted as they ran after him.

* * *

**Back at the Tower**

At the top of the tower a silhouette of a person who appeared to be a young girl is sitting on top of the two with her legs hanging over the edge and looking down at the battle.

The girl giggled, "**_Well, I'm excited to see how this battle unfolds. But I have a good feeling on who's going to win_**." The girl giggled as the screen slowly faded into black.

* * *

Author's Notes

Well that's another chapter completed.

Quick Summary: Ash, Victoria, Cain and Radomus discover an ancient temple underneath Reborn City, meet Adrienn for the first time. Ash, Victoria as well Cain discover that El was lying about having kidnaped Gardevoir who was a Ditto and Adrienn discovered that El was lying to xem as well. With Victoria, Cain and Adrienn unconscious Ash battles El who Ditto has transformed into Arceus. And Greninja is close to Ash.

in case i made a mistake staying Adrienn is a woman, I apologize, but no website actually say what his body gender. Also I need your help for future chapters involving Adrienn, I don't know how to refer xe like his, him, he's, and her. So if anyone can tell me i would really appreciate it.

So I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you next upload.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44: Ash against a servant of God: El**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and I didn't create Pokemon Reborn**

* * *

Ash and Pikachu are glaring at El with Ditto who is currently Arceus.

Radomus is on the side looking after, Cain, Adrienn and Victoria with the three of them unconscious.

"_Let's see how good Ash really is_." Radomus thought to himself.

* * *

Back with Ash and El, Ash replaced some of his Pokemon, before he took out a Poke Ball, "Krookodile I choose you!" Ash shouted as Krookodile appeared and adjusted his sun glasses.

When Krookodile saw his opponents, he started to sweat slightly, "Don't worry Krookodile it's a Ditto, we'll win!" Ash encouraged making Krookodile nod in response before growling at his opponents.

"Then use Dark Pulse!"

Krookodile opened his mouth and fired a beam of purple and black circles that flew towards 'Arceus'.

"Shadow Ball."

eyes glowed purple as a purple and black energy sphere in front of 'Arceus' and launched it forward.

The two attacks slammed into each other, but the Shadow Ball overpowered the Dark Pulse, slammed into Krookodile, and created an explosion.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Krookodile somewhat ok due to Ghost moves aren't effective on Dark Types as the Unova Ground and Dark adjusted his sunglasses.

"In that case, use Aerial Ace!"

Krookodile started to run towards 'Arceus' with his arms outwards as his body is surrounded by a white aura.

"Focus Blast."

'Arceus' created a blue energy sphere at the front, before launching it forward.

Krookodile's eyes widen, when he saw this coming, but couldn't slow down.

The Focus Blast slammed into Krookodile and created an explosion.

"Krookodile!" Ash shouted in concern.

Once the smoke cleared it revealed Krookodile lying on the ground, on his stomach facing El and unconscious.

Radomus eyes were widen slightly by this, "_EL defeat one of Ash's Pokemon without any effort at all_." Radomus thought to himself.

"Thank you Krookodile, return and take a good rest." Ash returned Krookodile and brought out another Poke Ball, "Lycanroc I choose you!" Ash shouted as the Dusk Lycanroc appeared with a howl.

When Lycanroc saw his opponents, he started to sweat slightly, "Lycanroc relax, it's just a Ditto." Ash reassured Lycanroc making him nod in response before he snarled at El and 'Arceus'.

"Lycanroc, Stone Edge let's go!"

Lycanroc's eyes changed from green into red, before he raised his front legs in the air, before slamming them on the ground, creating blue energy boulders that headed towards 'Arceus'.

"Focus Blast."

'Arceus' created a blue energy sphere in front of its mouth. The sphere flew forward, blasting through all of the boulders, before slamming into Lycanroc creating an explosion making the latter howl in pain.

"Lycanroc!" Ash shouted in concern.

When the smoke died down it revealed Lycanroc struggling to get back on his feet. Soon Lycanroc shook his head, turned, and snarled at 'Arceus'.

"Accelerock!" Lycanroc dashed towards 'Arceus' with his body surrounded by a white aura.

Lycanroc slammed into the bottom part of 'Arceus' neck, but it merely glanced down.

"Psychic."

'Arceus's' eyes glowed blue, making Lycanroc's body surrounded by a blue lining, before he was lifted into the.

El raised his right palm next to his head, before swinging it down, as Arceus slammed Lycanroc into the ground making him howl in pain.

"LYCANROC!" Ash shouted in concern.

Soon the dust settled revealing Lycanroc lying on the ground on his right side and unconscious.

Ash gritted his teeth, "Thanks Lycanroc take a good rest." Ash returned Lycanroc.

Soon he heard groaning making him turn and saw Adrienn slowly waking up, "Wh-wh-what happened?" Adrienn asked.

"Ahh the non-binary individual has awakened." Radomus said as Adrienn xem's head.

"What happened?" Adrienn asked again.

"You were knocked out by the Ditto." Radomus answered making Adrienn's eyes widen.

"Where's El now?!" Adrienn asked fully awake, before Radomus turned his gaze towards Ash, making Adrienn turn and saw El battling Ash.

"Ash is battling El?!" Adrienn shouted.

"Indeed." Radomus answered.

"We got to help him!" Adrienn shouted.

"No, there's nothing we can do from here. We must have faith." Radomus told Adrienn making xem grit xe teeth before turning back to Ash and El.

"Alright, Sceptile I choose you!" Ash shouted as Sceptile appeared kneeling before he stood up and narrowed his eyes at his opponents.

"Such foolishness of a heretic, use Focus Blast."

'Arceus' created a blue sphere, before it flew towards Sceptile.

"Sceptile dodge and use Leaf Blade!"

Sceptile vanished from his spot, making the Focus Blast miss, Sceptile reappeared in front of 'Arceus' with the leaves on his arms glowing green and grew. Sceptile swung his arms in an 'X' formation into the middle part of 'Arceus's neck, but the latter wasn't fazed by it.

Ash grunted, "In that case use Dragon Pulse!"

Sceptile leaped back, reared his head back, before snapping it forward, firing a purple energy before it turned into a dragon.

It slammed into 'Arceus' created an explosion.

Sceptile landed in front of Ash.

Everyone starred at the smoke and when it died down, it revealed 'Arceus' unharmed, but the golden wheel now a bright pink.

Ash gritted his teeth, "_That's right Arceus can change into all of the types. And Ditto copied that ability_." Ash thought to himself frustrated.

Soon the wheel changed back into gold, "_Ash is really struggling. It seems that this place really does give Arceus power_." Adrienn thought to xemself.

"Shadow Ball."

'Arceus's' eyes glowed purple as a purple and black energy sphere in front of it, before 'Arceus' directed it at Sceptile and it flew towards him.

It slammed into Sceptile and created an explosion, "Sceptile!" Ash shouted in concern.

When the smoke died down it revealed Sceptile still standing, he raised his arms over and in front of his head. Sceptile slowly lowered his arms, and Sceptile is panting heavily.

Sceptile started to growl, before he roared, "SSSSSSCCCCCEEEEEE!" Sceptile roared as his body is now surrounded by a green aura.

"Overgrow in now activate." Radomus explained making Adrienn nod in response.

"Sceptile use Leaf Blade!"

Sceptile bent down, placed his right hand on the ground, before he dashed towards 'Arceus' with the leaves on his right arm, glowed green and grew larger than before.

When Sceptile was close enough, he leaped towards 'Arceus', spun around and slashed 'Arceus's' neck and much it everyone's surprised 'Arceus's' grunted in pain.

"No way!" Adrienn shouted in shock.

"_Interesting._" EL thought to himself before he narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Frenzy Plant!"

When Sceptile landed, he leaped away, when he was in front of Ash, he raised his hands above his head, before slamming them on the ground making giant roots shoot up from the ground and headed towards 'Arceus'.

"Judgement!"

'Arceus's' body glowed as he gathered energy, created an orange orb on top of its forehead. 'Arceus' launched it in the air, breaking through the roots, reducing them to ash.

When the orb was high enough in the air, it exploded releasing multiple pink meteors that flew in multiple directions.

Ash saw some of the meteors flew towards everyone, "LOOK OUT!" Ash shouted in concern.

Some meteors slammed where everyone was, against the towers, as well as Sceptile creating explosions everywhere.

Soon the smoke died down revealing Ash and Pikachu covered themselves to protect them.

Ash uncovered himself, turned to Sceptile, saw he is lying on his back, on the ground, as well as unconscious, with burnt marks all over his body and the stick had fallen out of his mouth.

Ash was shocked but turned to where everyone else were.

When the smoke died down it revealed a Reuniclus and a Mawile who both had created a turquoise forcefield in front of everyone.

Soon both of them lowered the forcefield and started to pant heavily, "Thank you Reuniclus." Radomus thanked his Pokemon.

"You did great Orphne." Adrienn told while looking at Mawile making Ash assume Adrienn gave Mawile a nickname.

Both Pokemon turned back to their trainers and nodded in response, "Are you guys ok?!" Ash asked making them turn to him and nodded.

"Yeah, we're fine. Cain and Victoria appear to be fine as well." Adrienn reassured Ash making him nod in response and sigh in relief before turning back to El and 'Arceus'.

Ash and Pikachu narrowed their eyes in rage, before he turned to Sceptile, softening his gaze, "Thanks Sceptile. Take a good rest." Ash returned Sceptile before taking out his third Poke Ball.

"Charizard I choose you!" Ash shouted as Charizard appeared in the air and roared loudly making dust fly away from him.

When Charizard saw who is was up against the smirked in determination, "I must say for a heretic, you certainly trained your Pokemon quite well. I barely sense any fear from them, especially this one and your Pikachu." El told Ash.

"We've been up against all kinds of opponents, the stronger our opponents are, the stronger we get, and it doesn't matter who we're up against, we have something to fight for, we'll never lose!" Ash shouted in determination.

"_PIKA_!"

"_ZARD_!"

Both Pikachu and Charizard shouted/roared in agreement, with Charizard firing a Flamethrower in the air.

Adrienn is in awe while Radomus smirked slightly by his words, "This Ash really is quite the trainer." Radomus complemented but Ash couldn't hear him.

"Yes, yes he is." Adrienn agreed while nodding.

El merely scoffed slightly by what ash said, "You won't lose you say . . . let's see how far until you see reality. Arceus use Focus Blast."

'Arceus' created a blue sphere, launched it forward and headed towards Charizard.

"Dragon Claw!"

Charizard's claws glowed green and grew. Charizard flew towards 'Arceus' while flying slightly above the ground.

When the Focus Blast was about to slam into Charizard, the latter, swung his claws, slicing the attack into four pieces, before an explosion happened behind him and Charizard continued to fly towards 'Arceus'.

Charizard flew up slightly so that he was in front of 'Arceus's' face, raised his right claw and swung it downwards.

Just before Charizard was about to slash 'Arceus', the golden wheel, changed into bright pink again.

Charizard slashed 'Arceus's' face, but it didn't do anything. El saw Ash's smirking making him raise his right brow confused.

"Flamethrower!"

Charizard smirked as he turned to 'Arceus' opened his mouth, fired red and orange fire from his mouth, that slammed into 'Arceus' point-blank making it grunt in pain as the fire engulfed its whole body.

Charizard flew away and landed in front of Ash.

When the fired died down it revealed 'Arceus' still standing with some burn marks but still somewhat fine.

El stared at his Pokemon for a bit, "Hmph, impressive, you baited me so that you can use Flamethrower close up and not leaving Ditto any time to change." El explained Ash's plan.

"Yeah." Ash replied making him nod in response.

"Well then, that will be the last time I fall for that trick. Use Judgement!"

'Arceus' created an orange sphere on top of his forehead, before launching it in the air, once the sphere was high enough it exploded making multiple pink meteors fly in multiple directions.

Radomus and Adrienn turned to each other and nodded at each other.

"Protect!" Radomus and Adrienn shouted in unison.

Both Pokemon turned to each other, nodded at the same time, before they turned back to the meteors, raised their arms, both created a turquoise forcefield that was twice the size as a normal Protect that covered themselves, their trainers, Cain and Victoria.

"Charizard dodge them!" Charizard flapped his wings before taking off.

Charizard flew left and then to the right, when another one was about to slam into him, Charizard used Dragon Claw, slashed it in half and flew past it before it exploded.

Ash then noticed one meteor just above Charizard, "Charizard above you!" Ash shouted but Charizard didn't have time to react, the meteor slammed into Charizard's back and created an explosion.

"Charizard!" Ash shouted in concern.

Soon Charizard flew out of the smoke with a murderous expression and with his Dragon Claw still in effect.

Charizard slashed 'Arceus's' neck making it grunt in pain.

"Judgement!"

Ash's eyes widen, "Charizard get out of there!" Ash shouted.

'Arceus' gathered energy on top of its forehead, creating an orange energy sphere.

Charizard flapped his wings, trying to fly back, but when 'Arceus' launched it, it slammed into Charizard sending him in the air with the energy sphere.

When it was high enough, it exploded creating pink meteors that flew in all direction.

Reuniclus and Mawile created a turquoise forcefield blocking the meteors but are struggling to stay on their feet.

"CHARIZARD!"

"_PIKA_!"

Ash and Pikachu both shouted in fear worry, as the meteors exploded everywhere, making Ash and Pikachu turn away.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Greninja continued running until he heard Ash's cry making him turn to the left.

"_Greninja wait_!" Z2 shouted but Greninja didn't listen and kept running.

Soon Greninja was inside the grand gate and saw it was sealed off.

Greninja looked to the left and saw nothing, then to the right, he saw a hallway and ran down it.

Greninja leaped over the gear but saw a dead end.

Greninja looked around until his attention was caught by down below, where he felt Ash.

"_GRENINJA_!" Z2 shouted before both Zygarde jumped over the gear and landed next to Greninja.

"_Finally (Pant) we caught up. (Pant) Now let's just_-"

Before Squishy could finish, Greninja leaped over the edge making both Zygardes turn and saw him on the ground.

"_I hate it when he does_." Z2 told Squishy before they leaped over the edge as well.

Once they were down, they saw Greninja running, _"(Sigh) Let's follow him_." Squishy said making Z2 nod in response as they continued to run after him.

* * *

**Back on top of the Tower**

Soon the explosions died down as Ash and Pikachu turned forward again.

Soon the smoke died down revealing Charizard lying on his stomach, bruises and scorch marks are all over his body, his arms bent so that his claws are in front of his head.

El saw this and closed his eyes, "May your Charizard have a peaceful passing." El prayed.

Soon everyone heard a low grunt making everyone surprised where they heard it from and saw Charizard slowly getting back on his feet.

Radomus, Adrienn were shocked but El was even more shocked by this, "H-how is he?" El couldn't finish.

Soon Charizard was back on his feet glaring at 'Arceus', while panting heavily.

Charizard's right eye is twitching a lot, until his eyes widen and started to fall backwards and landed on the ground.

"Charizard!" Ash shouted as he ran to him.

Ash bent down and saw that he's still breathing, making him sigh in relief, "Thank you Charizard, you were amazing. You take a long rest." Ash returned Charizard before standing back on his feet, turned, and glared at El.

Radomus and Adrienn were still shocked by what happened, "How was that Charizard able to get back on his feet after taking two Judgement's?!" Adrienn asked.

"Even I don't have an answer for that." Radomus replied.

Ash took out his fourth Poke Ball, "Infernape I choose you!" Ash shouted as Infernape appeared.

Infernape growled when he saw his opponent, "Let's do this, Infernape use Flamethrower!"

Infernape reared his head back, before snapping it forward shooting red and orange fire.

It slammed into 'Arceus' and created an explosion.

When the smoke cleared it revealed 'Arceus' where it was, but the golden wheel is now dark blue.

Ash narrowed his eyes by this as the wheel turned back into gold, "Damnit! This is looking bad for Ash!" Adrienn growled.

"You could see it that way . . . or not." Radomus replied making Adrienn turn to him confused.

"What do you mean?" Adrienn asked.

Radomus turned to Adrienn, "Let's me ask you something first, why did El had his Ditto change its type against Infernape, but he didn't against Charizard or any other Pokemon earlier?" Radomus asked.

Adrienn was about to retort but he didn't when he realized that Radomus was right, "The only times Ditto changed its type were against moves that wouldn't deal damage to it. Therefore, for Ditto to change its type so that a Flamethrower wouldn't do much damage." Radomus started hoping Adrienn will understand where he's going with this.

Then it struck Adrienn, "It means that Ditto is getting weaker." Adrienn finished making Radomus nod in response.

"Exactly right, and therefore Ash might have a chance." Radomus replied making the pair turn back to the battle.

"Infernape use Mach Punch!"

Infernape dashed towards 'Arceus' as he raised his right fist next to his head as it glowed white.

"Change into Ghost and use Shadow Ball!"

'Arceus' changed into a Ghost type, as its eyes glowed black as it created a black and purple energy sphere and fired it at Infernape.

"Send it back!"

When the Shadow Ball was about to slam into Infernape, he swung his fist into the sphere, creating shockwaves, before Infernape pushed it back, slamming into 'Arceus' and created an explosion, "NO WAY!" Adrienn and Radomus shouted in shock.

"What?!" El shouted in shock as well.

When the smoke cleared it revealed 'Arceus' had reverted back into Normal form.

'Arceus' turned its opponents, only to see Infernape in front of 'Arceus', slammed his fist into 'Arceus's' head making it slide back a few feet and grunting in pain.

"Now use Flamethrower!"

"I don't think so, use Judgement!"

When Infernape was about to launch his attack, 'Arceus' gathered energy on its forehead, launched it, slamming into Infernape's chest, sending him in the air as it exploded and created pink meteors that headed in different directions.

Reuniclus and a Mawile who both had created a turquoise forcefield to protect their masters again, Victoria and Cain as well.

"INFERNAPE!" Ash shouted in concern.

"_PIKA_!" Pikachu shouted in concern as well.

* * *

Greninja heard Ash's cry again and stopped running.

Squishy and Z2 caught up to Greninja, "_Finally, you've stopped. Now before you_-"

Greninja dashed in the direction he was looking, leaving the two Zygardes, "-_run off . . . again_." Z2 finished now annoyed before they ran after him again.

* * *

When the smoke died down, it revealed Infernape on his knees, along with his left elbow and his right hand on the ground, trying to push himself back up.

Infernape slowly turn his head towards 'Arceus', snarled at it before Infernape got back on his feet.

"You okay?" Ash asked as Infernape gave him a single nod in response.

"Then use Flamethrower!"

Infernape shot red and orange fire that flew towards 'Arceus'.

"Use Focus Blast!"

'Arceus' created a blue energy sphere in front of its mouth, before launching it forward.

The two attacks collided, but the Focus Blast overpowered the Flamethrower, slammed into Infernape, and created an explosion.

Everyone watched the smoke, with Ash, Pikachu worried, El's expression remained stoic, Radomus and Adrienn were mad but worried for Infernape.

Soon the smoke cleared revealing Infernape standing, with his gaze, making it so that no one can see his eyes.

Everyone just watched Infernape, as he started to make a low growl which is getting louder by the second, along with the fire crown on his head growing. Infernape snapped his gaze towards El and 'Arceus' revealing his eyes are glowing red.

"IIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN!" Infernape roared as a large fire pillar erupted into the air creating intense heat.

Radomus, Adrienn and their Pokemon turned away by the heat, while Ash, Pikachu, El and 'Arceus' remained unfazed.

"_This is nothing compared to what I saw earlier, when Ash battled Cain_." Radomus thought to himself shocked and amazed by how much power Infernape is giving off.

"_What . . . incredible power_." Adrienn thought to xemself in shock and amazed as well.

"_I'm actually impressed that this Infernape has so much power and to control it without losing his mind_." El thought to himself.

"Infernape use Mach Punch!"

Infernape vanished but reappeared in front of 'Arceus' with his right fist glowing white, swung it into 'Arceus' sending it off its feet and making 'Arceus' crash into a wall.

Radomus and Adrienn were shocked by this, "He lifted the 'Arceus' off its feet!" Adrienn shouted surprised.

"Now use Flamethrower!"

Infernape fired a red and orange beam from his mouth that flew towards 'Arceus'.

"Use Psychic!"

'Arceus's' eyes glowed blue as the red and orange beam slowed down, before 'Arceus' redirected the beam back to Infernape, making it slam into Infernape and created an explosion.

"Now use Judgement!"

'Arceus' created an orange energy sphere on its forehead, launched it in the air. Once it was high enough, it exploded sending pink meteors flying down it different direction.

When the smoke cleared from the Flamethrower cleared Infernape looked up, saw that a pink meteor was in front of Infernape, slammed into him and created an explosion.

"IIIIIIINNNNN!" Infernape shouted in pain.

"INFERNAPE!" Ash shouted in concern.

* * *

Greninja ran through a tunnel and stopped in front of the temple.

The two Zygardes ran up to him, saw the temple and were surprised, "_What is this place_?" Squishy asked while observing the temple.

"_I'm not sure, but there's something about this place_." Z2 replied.

Greninja didn't pay much attention, but merely looked up, saw smoke at the top and sensed that Ash was at the top.

Greninja narrowed his eyes, before running forward again, and he started to run up the temple.

"_Greninja_!" Squishy and Z2 shouted but the mentioned kept running.

Squishy and Z2 ran to the side and started leaping across the ledges on the walls trying to catch up.

* * *

When the smoke died down it revealed Infernape lying on his back with scorch marks all over his body and unconscious.

"Thank you Infernape, take a good rest." Ash returned Infernape before turning to his partner, "It's all on you buddy." Ash told Pikachu making him nod in response before he leaped off his shoulder and landed on all fours in front of Ash.

"From what I can tell, his Pikachu could be one of his strongest Pokemon." Radomus explained.

"But the so called 'Arceus' can changed its type, so Pikachu's Electric attacks won't do anything if 'Arceus' changes into a ground type." Adrienn replied.

"I know that, we just gotta believe that Ash can do it." Radomus replied.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu surrounded himself in yellow lightning, before he fired a yellow lightning bolt at 'Arceus'.

'Arceus' changed its Type to Ground. When the Thunderbolt slammed into 'Arceus', it created an explosion, but dealt no damage.

When the smoke died down, 'Arceus' saw Pikachu in front of its face, with the latter's tail glowing silver.

Pikachu swung it, slamming into 'Arceus's' right check sending 'Arceus' to the right slightly.

"Focus Blast!"

'Arceus' snapped its gaze back to Pikachu, created a blue sphere in front of former. It slammed into Pikachu and created an explosion sending Pikachu flying.

"PIKACHU!" Ash shouted in worry, but Pikachu's eyes opened, recovered, and landed on his hands and feet, shook his head a bit, before turning back to his opponents.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted still ok to fight.

"Quick Attack let's go!"

Pikachu started to dash towards 'Arceus' with his body leaving behind a white aura.

'Arceus' merely changed it's typing to Ghost when Pikachu leaped towards 'Arceus' he past right through 'Arceus'.

"Use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu turned around, fired yellow lightning from his body, slamming into 'Arceus' making it grunt in pain and stumble forward a bit.

El narrowed his eyes before raising his arms in the air, "Aduro, Creo, Inudex . . . Mei Divinitus. I beg of you Lord Arceus, please allow my Ditto to recover!" El prayed as 'Arceus' started to glow white as all of the injuries from Ash of Ash's Pokemon recovered.

Once the light was gone 'Arceus' lifted its head and glared at Ash and Pikachu.

"That's not fair!" Ash shouted.

"Yeah you can't just pray for outsiders to interfere in a battle!" Adrienn agreed.

"I also agree." Radomus also agreed.

"Truth of the matter is, I do not care, because you have all defiled this holy place and it's my job as a servant of Lord Arceus to cleanse this holy place of all of you heretics." El replied making Ash and Pikachu growl by this.

"Use Focus Blast!"

'Arceus' created a blue sphere in front and launched it towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu fired yellow lightning from his body.

When the two attacks collided, they exploded at the centre.

Ash and Pikachu tried to see El and 'Arceus', but suddenly a Shadow Ball flew from the smoke slammed into Pikachu created an explosion.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted in concern.

"Judgement!"

'Arceus' gathered energy on top of its forehead, before launching it in the air, when it was high enough, it exploded and made pink meteors fly down it different directions.

Pikachu slowly got back on all fours, shook his head, before he looked up and glared at the incoming meteors, "Pikachu use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu dashed from where he was while leaving behind a white light, trying to avoid the meteors.

"Psychic!"

'Arceus's' eyes glowed blue as Pikachu's body is surrounded by a blue lining, before Pikachu was lifted into the air.

"All who oppose Lord Arceus will be cleansed from this planet. Be grateful that our lord still sees you worthy to purify you." El explained as 'Arceus' directed Pikachu towards an incoming Meteor.

"PIKACHU!" Ash shouted in fear as Pikachu closed his eyes waiting for the worst, while Adrienn and Radomus were about to interfere, until a projectile flew, slammed into the meteor, and exploded before it could slam into Pikachu.

Once the explosion was gone everyone was confused, by what happened.

Suddenly another projectile slammed into the left side of 'Arceus's' cheek, created an explosion, also making 'Arceus' lose control as Pikachu was released from the Psychic and started to fall.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted as he caught Pikachu and turned to him, "Are you okay?" Ash asked in worry making Pikachu nod in response.

"Who dares to defile on those who needs to be purified from the darkness?!" El demanded as he along with everyone looked around.

"Up there!" Adrienn shouted as pointed up making everyone turn and saw a silhouette of a tall Pokemon.

Ash's heart beat stopped for a second as he recognized the figure with his eyes wide open, "I-it can't be." Ash whispered.

"_Pika_." Pikachu whispered as well also in shock.

The figure bent down, before jumping off the tower, did three 360 turn in the air, before he landed on his feet, kneeling in front of Ash as well as Pikachu, and facing them

"A Greninja!" Adrienn shouted in shock.

Greninja slowly stood up as he and Ash stared at each other. Ash slowly closed his mouth, gave Greninja a determined look, both nodded at the same time before Ash turned to Pikachu, "Why don't we let Greninja handle this?" Ash suggested making Pikachu nod in agreement.

"Ok! Greninja I choose you!" Ash shouted as Greninja turned to face El and 'Arceus'.

"I don't know that Greninja came from but I a servant of lord Arceus will cleanse your soul of the darkness! Use Focus Blast!"

'Arceus' created a blue energy sphere in front of it and launched it towards Greninja.

"Night Slash!"

Greninja brought his fists next to each other, separated them as he created two purple energy blades in each hand and dashed towards 'Arceus'.

When the Focus Blast was in front of Greninja, the Kalos Water Starter swung the Night Slash to the side, slicing the attack in half before it exploded behind him.

Greninja leaped towards 'Arceus', slashed the latter's neck making 'Arceus' grunt in pain.

"Aerial Ace!"

Greninja cancelled the Night Slash as both of his fist glowed a light blue, as soon as Greninja landed, he ran behind 'Arceus', slid underneath 'Arceus', stood up when he was in the middle, slammed his right fist into 'Arceus's' stomach making the mention grunt in pain.

Greninja dashed out from underneath, jumped up, slammed his left fist into 'Arceus's' head sending the latter back a bit.

Everyone were shocked by what they are seeing, "That Greninja is dealing more damage than all of Ash's Pokemon!" Adrienn shouted in shock.

Radomus could only nod in agreement.

"Focus Blast!"

'Arceus' turned to Greninja, created a blue energy sphere, before launching it, slamming into Greninja sending him flying.

"Don't give up! Water Shuriken!"

Greninja leaped away from 'Arceus', landed in front of Ash, brought his hands on the shuriken tattoo on his legs, created two shuriken's in his hands, brought them together and threw it at 'Arceus'.

"Shadow Ball!"

'Arceus' created a black and purple energy sphere and launched it forward.

The two attacks slammed into each other and created an explosion where they made contact.

"Judgement!"

'Arceus' gathered energy on top of its forehead, before launching it in the air, once it was high enough, it exploded creating pink meteors that flew in multiple directions.

Ash and Greninja merely closed their eyes at the same time, before Ash raised his right arm above his head, while Greninja raised his left arm above his head as well.

Adrienn, Radomus and El were confused by what Ash and Greninja are doing.

"Let's do this together." Ash said out loud.

"_Gren, nin, ninja_." Greninja said the same thing.

Everyone were really confused, until Ash and Greninja snapped opened their eyes, "LET'S GO!" Ash shouted as a veil of water surrounded Greninja.

Everyone were shocked and confused by this, Greninja, dashed forwards avoiding all of the meteors, he leaped forward avoiding another one as the water veil shattered, formed a giant Water Shuriken on his back.

Everyone saw that Greninja now looks a bit like Ash. (The red stripes are now black, because Ash is not wearing a hat, while the black parts are now a dark grey and his chest now looks like Decibel.)

Everyone is starring at Greninja shocked, "Did . . . that Greninja Mega-Evolve?" Adrienn asked confused.

"No, I don't think. I didn't see Ash using a Key Stone and there has been no discoveries of a Mega Stone for Greninja." Radomus answered, "_So what is this?_" Radomus thought to himself.

El got over the shock and narrowed his eyes slightly, "_This power_." El thought to himself.

"Focus Blast!"

'Arceus' created a blue energy sphere and launched it at Greninja.

"Greninja Water Shuriken!"

Ash mimicked Greninja grabbing the Water Shuriken off his back and Greninja threw it.

Much to everyone's surprise the Water Shuriken, sliced right through the Focus Blast, slammed into 'Arceus' and created an explosion.

"No way!" Radomus and Adrienn shouted in shock.

El gritted his teeth against each other in anger, "Greninja use Night Slash!"

Greninja crossed his arms as they reached his legs, pretended to unsheathe two purple energy blades, and dashed towards 'Arceus'.

Greninja leaped and slashed 'Arceus's' neck making the latter shout in pain. When Greninja landed, he zoomed to the right side of 'Arceus', leaped over the latter, slashing 'Arceus's' back making him grunt in pain.

El was gritting his teeth even more, "I'm done with this games! Cast judgement onto this heretic and his servants! Use Judgement!"

'Arceus' gathered energy on top of its forehead creating an orange sphere, launched it into the air, which exploded once it was high enough and pink meteors flew in multiple directions.

When Greninja landed he looked up and saw the incoming meteors.

Greninja turned to Ash, the two stared at each other and both nodded at the same time.

A meteor slammed into Greninja created an explosion making Ash grunt in pain, which Radomus saw.

Once the smoke died down, it revealed Greninja still standing with small embers and smoke around him, "Let's end this Greninja! WATER SHURIKEN!"

"_GGGGRRRRREEEEE_!" Greninja roared as he grabbed the Water Shuriken, raised it above him, as it spun around, as a water veil surrounded him and the Shuriken before it dispersed revealing a giant orange shuriken with flames blowing out form the tips.

Radomus, Adrienn and El were all shocked with their eyes and mouths wide open.

"LEEETTTTSSSS GGOOOOOO!" Ash shouted.

"_GGGRRRREEEENNNN_!" Greninja roared as he threw the Shuriken towards 'Arceus'.

"Judgement!"

But 'Arceus' didn't obey the command just merely watched as the Shuriken came closer and closer. It slammed into 'Arceus' and created a massive explosion making everyone part form Ash, Pikachu and Greninja turn away.

Once the explosion died down, everyone turned back and saw smoke everywhere.

Soon the smoke died down revealing that 'Arceus' had reverted back to Ditto, lying on the ground unconscious.

Once this was made everyone snapped back to reality, "HE DID IT!" Adrienn shouted.

Radomus smirked, "Yes he did." Radomus replied.

Greninja reverted back to his normal form, kneeled on his right knee, and panting heavily with Ash also panting.

El narrowed his eyes as he returned Ditto, before facing Ash again.

Victoria's and Cain's eyes fluttered until they opened and leaned up now sitting on, "What happened?" Cain asked while rubbing the back on his head.

"Not, sure that last thing I remember was . . ." Victoria tried to answer but nothing came when her Pikachu run up her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek making Victoria giggle.

Adrienn and Radomus turned to them, "Nice to see you two awake." Radomus told the pair with a smile.

Cain as well as Victoria turned and saw Radomus and Adrienn.

Suddenly their eyes widen in realization, "El, what happened to El!?" Victoria asked.

Adrienn smiled, "Don't worry, Ash won. Look." Adrienn pointed, making the pair turn, they saw El without Ditto, Ash, with Pikachu on his shoulder with bruises and a Greninja with bruises as well.

Victoria slowly got on her feet and ran towards him, "ASH!" Victoria shouted making Ash turn and saw his girlfriend running to him.

"Victoria!" Ash shouted as Victoria leaped towards him, which Ash caught and the two embraced each other, "You're not hurt, are you?" Ash asked in worry.

Ash felt Victoria shaking her head, "No, I'm fine Ash." Victoria replied.

"Well I must admit." El started making everyone turn to him, with Ash and Victoria not breaking their hug, "You truly are quite the trainer. But as a false idol, I cannot mimic the lords true power." El told everyone making them narrow their eyes.

Radomus took a few steps towards forward, "Is that all then?" Radomus asked.

Cain remembered something, "Wait! If that Gardevoir was merely a Ditto, then . . . where is the real Gardevoir?" Cain asked.

"An excellent question. Allow me to play my Queen. Oh Gardevoir. If you can hear me, please Teleport." Radomus called out.

Suddenly a flash of light appeared behind Radomus, once it died down it revealed Gardevoir with her back against his, "Ta-daaaaa!" Gardevoir shouted as she closed her eyes and raised her right hand over her head in a dramatic pose.

Everyone was shocked by this. Adrienn was the first to regain his senses, "Ah . . . so that's the real Gardevoir." Adrienn explained.

Gardevoir dropped her pose, turned to everyone was, "At your service~ Did you miss me?" Gardevoir asked.

"Dearly. But for now, would you be a dear and handle this please?" Radomus requested.

Gardevoir teleported in front of El making him turn to her, "Of course. Goodnight." Gardevoir created a Moonblast threw it at El colliding with his stomach slamming him into the door, knocking him, he fell to his knees and on the ground now unconscious.

"A one-hit KO!" Gardevoir shouted proud.

"Indeed, and that wraps up this case." Radomus replied as gabbed his cloths, threw them off, with him now wearing a police outfit, "Now all that's left to do is lock up the culprit." Radomus added on.

Everyone turned to him, "If you knew that Gardevoir was ok from the start, why did you bother coming here at all?" Victoria asked confused.

Radomus turned to her, "The answer is simple. It's because Luna begged me to come and I wasn't about to turn her down." Radomus answered making Ash, Cain and Victoria's eyes widen in response.

"_That's right, he only came because Luna begged him. He wouldn't have come otherwise_." Ash thought to himself.

"Yep~ I was taken, but I escaped, and I did it with ease, as well as with grace and style as well. I would never leave my master even if I wanted to, which I don't. Don't I make a great damsel in distress?" Gardevoir bragged before questioning in a dramatic tone.

Adrienn sweat dropped slightly, "Well this Gardevoir is certainly more . . . lively." Adrienn answered.

Gardevoir turned to Adrienn, "Indeed I am. And you were all 'I'll protect you' and stuff. You're such a cutie." Gardevoir winked at Adrienn making Xem turn around to hide a small blush on Xe's cheeks.

"W-well, I'm relieved. But I'm sorry Radomus." Adrienn turned back around and bow xe head slightly.

"Don't worry about it. Like I said, why should I be concerned when the king places himself in check. El tried to strike me using Gardevoir and it was his mistake." Radomus replied making Adrienn raise his head again and nodded in response.

"Well, everyone is going have to hold the applause until we get back to the castle." Gardevoir explained making everyone nod in response.

"_There you are_!" A voice shouted making everyone turn and saw two Green and Black dog Pokemon standing on top of a tower.

Ash's eyes widen in shock, "Zygarde!" Ash shouted making everyone surprise when they heard that.

Squishy and Z2 leaped over the edge and landed in front of Ash, "_Hello Ash, it's been a while_." Squishy told Ash making him nod.

"Yeah, it's great to see you again." Ash replied before turning to Greninja and the two hugged each other, Ash broke apart, "It's great to see you too Greninja." Ash added on making Greninja nod in response.

"_Let's hold off the reunions when we get back_." Z2 suggested making everyone nod in response.

"Right . . . Let's go." Cain replied as they all made their way down and out the tower.

As they were walking down Victoria's phone started to ring, but she just ignored it for now.

Once everyone walked down the tunnel, Ash turned back at the temple, "_Just what is this place, and how is it related to the Door underneath Grand stairway_?" Ash thought to himself before walking out and following everyone else.

Once he was gone, a giggle can be heard from a little girls voice, "That was the best entertainment I've had in a long time. I do hope you all will come back and play again soon." The girl explained as the screen slowly faded into darkness.

* * *

Author's Notes.

There you have it another chapter completed

Ash defeated El's Ditto, the real Gardevoir is ok, and best of all Greninja and Ash are back together along with the Zygarde Twins.

So I hopoe you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys next time.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45: The Promises we make**

**I don't own Pokemon and i didn't make Pokemon Reborn either**

* * *

Everyone is now standing in the Grand Gate, "Ahh, it's great to be above ground again! It feels like I've been down there for ages! Fresh air come to me!" Adrienn shouted as he walked out the gate and much to Radomus's and Ash's surprise, he walked out the way to Reborn City.

"Does anything about this seem strange to anyone?" Radomus asked.

"Yeah, the Grand Gate it's . . . it's opened!" Ash shouted in shock.

Everyone else is shocked, "Bu-but how? They haven't been opened for years!" Victoria shouted.

"Imma go and check it out." Cain replied.

"Indeed. This has most certainly piqued my curiosity." Radomus agreed as they all walked out.

Once they were outside, they saw Adrienn frozen like a statue, "Wh-what's . . . what has happened?" Adrienn whispered softly in shock but everyone heard him.

"Umm, you see the Grand Stairway was rough up by Team Meteor." Victoria answered.

Adrienn shook his head, "No, th-that's not what I meant." Adrienn replied as he looked to the right and stared at the broken buildings, "Umm." Adrienn's breathing started to get heavy by this before turning back to the other and saw his shocked expression.

"Wh-where are we?" Adrienn asked.

Ash, Victoria, Cain and Gardevoir were confused by this, while Radomus narrowed his eyes slightly in suspicion.

"Umm, this is Reborn City. We're in the North Obsidian Ward, have you never been here before?" Cain asked with Ash getting worried.

"No, no, no, no, no. Th-this can't be it." Adrienn replied as he walked to the left and saw even more damaged buildings, "I thought that-" Adrienn didn't finish as he walked to the right again.

"I don't get it. Where is the center? Where are the cabins by the port? And the lake-" Adrienn turned and saw the lake, "It's . . . brown." Adrienn continued as xem pushed xe hair against xem figures while breathing heavily.

Cain walked up next to Adrienn but Adrienn kept looking at the city, "You must be new here." Cain assumed.

Adrienn snapped Xe's head to Cain, "I'm not! I've lived in Reborn City my whole life!" Adrienn snapped at Cain making him, Ash and Victoria jumped back by this before Adrienn turned back to the city.

"B-but this place. Is disgusting, it's nothing like the two I grew up in." Adrienn continued.

Everyone is just watching Adrienn confused and worried, "This one has a few screws loose." Gardevoir said while making a coo-coo with her right hand.

"On the contrary. I have a different theory. Adrienn the last time you saw this city, the lake was properly coloured correct?" Radomus asked.

Adrienn turned to Radomus, "Yes, it was. It was a beautiful and perfect blue, which is why we named it Azurine." Adrienn answered.

Radomus nodded, "What else do you remember?" Radomus questioned again.

Adrienn sighed before turning back to the city, "L-Let's see . . . there were lots of grass and trees all over the place all were alive and healthy and um. This . . . waterfall, the Celestinine Cascade flows down into a river that runs through the city all the way to the city and at the corner of the lake there's a beautiful little port and my gym is . . . Oh no! My gym!" Adrienn shouted before running down the stairs.

Everyone watched Adrienn run off somewhere, "Adrienn's a Gym leader?!" Ash shouted in shock.

"So, it would seem, and I believe it would be wise to follow him." Radomus replied.

"He said his gym is by the port but wasn't that the Gym that was . . ." Victoria started and everyone's eyes, apart from Greninja and the two Zygardes eyes widen.

"Oh no. Adrienn wait!" Ash whispered in shock before shouting as everyone ran after xem.

Everyone reached Coral Ward and are walking around a corner, they saw Adrienn standing outside of the ruined Gym with a shock and horror expression on xem's face.

Adrienn fell to xem's knees, "H-how . . . how could this have . . ." Adrienn whispered in shock.

Everyone saw Adrienn's expression and are really worried about the non-binary individual, "This is going to be difficult to explain." Radomus whispered before they all walked to xem.

Adrienn slowly stood on xem's feet and turned xem's back to them, "No . . . no, no, no, no, no. This can't real, this has to be a dream. A really bad dream. And soon I'll wake up and everything will go back to normal." Adrienn said in denial.

"It would be easier to accept that this is a dream. But alas, it isn't." Radomus replied.

"I feel sick." Adrienn told the group while holding xem's head with xem's right hand.

"Stay strong and answer me this. How long has it been since you left this gym?" Radomus asked making Ash, Cain, Victoria, Greninja, both Pikachu's and Zygardes confused while Gardevoir narrowed her eyes slightly.

Adrienn turned back to the group, "I only left it since this morning, and it was in perfect condition along with the whole city, it was nothing like this." Adrienn answered.

Radomus nodded in response, "Um, Adrienn." Victoria called out making everyone turn to her, "My sensei, told me that this Gym has been abandoned and left like this for a decade." Victoria told Adrienn making xem's eyes wide open in shock.

"A . . . a decade?" Adrienn whispered in shock and horror.

"Indeed, you see when Ame was leading the restoration project, designated several buildings remained untouched. After the parts of the city have been restored by the blackouts and earthquakes, some buildings remain as a reminder, of what happened. Ame believed that the leader of the Coral Ward Gym would one day return and restore it. That leader is you right?" Radomus explained before asking.

"Ye-yeah, I left my Gym this morning and nothing was like this." Adrienn answered.

"I see, allow me to clarify one more thing, you said that you left this morning and you arrived at the temple around 'an hour' before we came correct?" Radomus asked.

"Ye-yeah." Adrienn replied not liking where this was going.

"In short, based on your description of Reborn City and the testimony of what you said. There's only one conclusion, you've been frozen in time for more than a decade." Radomus declared.

Once he said those words everyone was shocked, and no one dared to say anything.

After a minute of silence, "F-frozen in time." Adrienn whispered in shock.

"Radomus how can you come to a conclusion like that?" Ash asked wanting to know how that is even possible.

"A very good question. Before I can answer that, Adrienn you were able to access the Grand Gate by walking up the Grand stairway correct?" Radomus explained before asking Adrienn.

"Yeah, I was checking out the Mechanical Hall behind the Gates. Someone reported that they had seen some kind of light shining through the floor, so I went to dismantled it and check it out, but I lost my footing and I fell underground. I followed the natural tunnel and eventually I found the temple. Why?" Adrienn explained before asking.

"Then that confirms it. The gates haven't been working for years, it stopped working about a decade ago, which was the same time you went down there and now that your above ground again, the gates are working again." Radomus answered.

Everyone are shocked by that information, while Ash turned his head down, "_That does make sense, if Adrienn was frozen in time and the gates weren't working for a decade with xem being down there. But with Adrienn out of that place the gates are opened again_." Ash thought to himself before turning to Adrienn.

Adrienn turned to xem's Gym, "If what you're saying is true, then why weren't all of you trapped down there with me?" Adrienn asked.

"That is probably due to what we have that you don't." Radomus answered.

"The keys!" Ash shouted making everyone else realizing that as well.

"Indeed, since you didn't have one of the four key's you were frozen in time for years, only was until Ash came with one of the keys, was the reason that you were free." Radomus replied.

Adrienn kept staring at the ruined Gym, "So, what you're telling me is that I've been underground for more then 10 years and this whole city fell into ruin including my Gym." Adrienn summed up what he just heard.

"Pretty much." Radomus replied.

"Sooooo, what are you going to do now?" Cain asked making Adrienn look down and slowly started to clasp xem's fists.

"I now know what I must do. I must restore this place to its former glory." Adrienn answered.

"You're Gym, right?" Victoria asked.

"You're gonna try and fix your gym all by yourself?! Sounds like you got a lot of work cut out for you!" Gardevoir added on.

Adrienn shake xem's head, "No, not my Gym, the whole City!" Adrienn declared as xem turned to everyone showing a determined look.

Everyone was surprised by this, "You're gonna fix the whole city?" Victoria asked gaining an immediate nod from Adrienn.

"I refuse to let my home stay the way as it is. Is there someone I can talk to?" Adrienn answered before asking.

"Weeelllll, Ame is usually at the Grand Hall." Cain answered.

"The Grand Hall is a new construction. Adrienn won't know where it is." Ash replied.

"That's true, but it won't be that hard to miss. It's a big circular dome, you've probably pasted it on your way here." Radomus told Adrienn making xem nod in response before xem started to walk away.

But xem stopped, "Thank you, for getting me out of there and for telling me what I've missed out on what was happening to my home. I promise that this City will be restored to how it was." Adrienn swore making everyone nod in response.

"Good luck Adrienn. And if you ever need help, we'll come." Ash promised with Pikachu, Greninja and both Zygardes nodding their head and made Adrienn turn xem's head around and nodded xem's head.

"Thank you, Ash, and I'll be looking forward to when you challenge me." Adrienn replied before turning back around and walking away.

Once he was gone everyone turned to each other, "Well this turned out to be quite the ordeal." Radomus told the group.

"Yes, it was! It will make for some juicy news~" Gardevoir replied in singsong.

Victoria's phone started to ring again so she took it out and saw that she had 6 miss calls from Lucy, "Excuse me. Hello?" Victoria told the group, before she answered her phone and took a few steps away.

"That will have to wait my dear. First, I need your assistance. Since it's time you our battle with Ash." Radomus told Ash making him as well as his Pikachu smirk and nod in response.

**(Clunk)**

Everyone turned to the sound and saw Victoria had dropped her phone on the ground.

Ash walked up to Victoria, placed his hands on her shoulders turned her around and saw a horror expression on her face.

"Victoria?" Ash asked in worry.

Victoria fell to her knees, without answering. Ash picked up her phone and placed it next to his right ear, "Hello, this is Ash Victoria's boy-" Ash stopped when he heard the voice on the other end causing his eyes to wide open in shock, "We'll be right there." Ash finished as he ended the call before turning to Radomus.

"I'm sorry Radomus, but I got go now!" Ash shouted making Cain and Gardevoir raise their eyes focused, while Radomus narrowed his.

"What's wrong?" Cain asked.

"Kiki's collapse again." Ash answered making everyone widen their eyes in shock while Victoria remained on the ground.

Radomus dropped the shocked expression, "Of course I understand. I'll meet you at my Gym when you're done." Radomus replied making Ash nod in response before he and Gardevoir walked away.

"I think I'll head to the Grand Hall and see what I can do to help. Later~" Cain told the pair before walking away.

Once they were gone, Ash picked up Victoria bridle style and ran to the dock where Amaria's boat is with Greninja and both Zygardes following him.

* * *

It took about 15 minutes because Ash sped through the water, they docked at the beach where they ran to the academy, where they saw students and teachers on the battlefield.

"Vicky!" Lucy shouted making everyone turn and saw Kiki's apprentice and saw her with a horror and scared look on her face.

"Wh-where is she?" Victoria whispered making everyone frown, before Lucy stepped to the side allowing Victoria, Ash and the Pokemon to walk through.

Once inside they saw Kiki lying on her hammock, her skin is a lot paler then last time and breathing slowing.

"Sensei! Master!" Victoria shouted as she ran up to her, kneeled and took her left hand in both of hers and tears falling from her eyes.

Kiki slowly opened her eyes which barely had any life left in them, slowly turned to her student that she personally trained and smiled, "H-hello . . . Victoria." Kiki whispered but loud enough for them to hear her.

"Sensei." Victoria sobbed with more tears coming from her eyes.

Kiki continued to smile, "Come on . . . don't be like that, we both knew that this was going to happen." Kiki replied.

Victoria continued to cry on her sensei's hand, knowing it was true, but she still didn't like it.

Kiki started to shed some tears as well. Ash didn't say anything, not wanting to interrupt them but tears emerged from his eyes, his Pikachu eyes as well, while both Zygardes and Greninja watched the scene in sadness.

Kiki slowly raised her right hand, rubbing Victoria's cheek making Victoria turn to her sensei, "Victoria **(Deep breath)** I'm glad that you're here . . . because now I can tell you how much you mean to me." Kiki explained while still whispering making Victoria shed even more tears.

Kiki took a deep breath, "Ever since I first saw you . . . I knew that you would be the student who **(Deep breath) **who would succeed my Gym. It's . . . it's why I trained you. You reminded me of who I was at your age. Over- . . . overtime as I was training you, we became closer where I didn't see as my student, but as my daughter." Kiki confessed.

What Kiki said made Victoria hug her sensei like her life depended on it with Kiki slowly returning the embrace.

"(Sob) I . . . I . . . I can't sensei! (Sob) I can't continue (Sob) wi-without you . . . (Sob) YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" Victoria screamed as more tears fell from her eyes.

Ash and both Pikachu's who are on Ash's shoulders are now shedding a lot of tears as well.

Kiki soothed her student, "Don't cry Victoria. Everything will be okay." Kiki assured her before slowly turning to Ash, "Promise me you'll take care of her." Kiki pleaded to Ash.

Ash wiped his tears away, before nodding at Kiki, "I swear on my life." Ash swore making Kiki smile and nod in response before turning back to Victoria as her breathing started to slow down.

"You know **(Breath) **better then **(Breath) **anyone Victoria . . . that I have few regrets. But now . . . the biggest one **(Breath) **was not to **(Breath)** to see your future. Victoria I lo-" Kiki didn't finish as her eyes slowly closed and her hands went limp.

Victoria continued to cry on her sensei's chest as she felt her breathing and her heart rate stopped.

Ash and both Pikachu's watched with more tears falling form their eyes. Greninja and both Zygardes closed their eyes, bow their heads in respect.

Ash walked over, kneeled and hugged Victoria from behind and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"(Sob) Sensei." Victoria sobbed quietly in sadness.

"I'm so sorry Victoria." Ash whispered to her girlfriend as they remained there for a while.

The next day everyone at the academy held a funeral, with Kiki's Pokemon (Minus Medicham), Victoria, Ash, Cain and Ame at the front. With students and teachers everywhere. And everyone had tears coming out of their eyes.

Ash also noticed that Cal was on top of a small cliff looking down at them, but not close enough for anyone to notice, which was good because he needs to be here.

They found a spot to bury her that's near her school so that she can watch the school forever.

* * *

**At Night**

Victoria and Ash are in an apartment in Reborn City that Ame gave them. They embraced each other with tears falling out of Victoria's eyes and onto Ash's suit for the funeral.

Ash said nothing but rubbed her back soothing her, with their Pikachu's on a couch watching them, Greninja is leaning against a wall and the two Zygarde cores are on Greninja's shoulders.

After about 20 minutes on crying, her cries turn to sobs, "(Sob) T-thank you fo-for being he-here with m-me." Victoria thanked Ash.

Ash smiled, gently grabbed her chin making her face him, "Victoria, I will be there for you always." Ash swore before their lips gently touched each other.

After 20 seconds Victoria broke apart and stared at her boyfriend, "Ash?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, Vicky?" Ash asked back.

"I'm going to stay and help repair Reborn City." Victoria told ash surprising him, "I know that we barely travelled together, and I would want nothing more than to continue but . . . It was Kiki's job to ensure that the relationship between the City and the Academy was balanced. And now with her gone, I need to take that role as well as train to be the master." Victoria continued.

Ash now understood by that and kissed her forehead, "Vicky, you know that I'll never force you to do anything. If you want to stay here that's fine. But you know that I must continue." Ash told Victoria making her nod in response.

Ash broke the embrace, "Wait here." Ash told Victoria making her confused.

"Where are you going?" Victoria asked.

Ash gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry. I'm just gonna get something." Ash answered as he walked out with Greninja following him along with the Zygardes cores on his shoulders.

Victoria turned to Pikachu's, "Where do you think he's going?" Victoria asked making both Pikachu's shrugged their shoulders indicating they don't know.

* * *

Outside Ash is walking towards Obsidia Ward, "_Chosen One, where are you going_?" Z2 asked.

"To the shops." Ash answered confusing them before Ash turned his head to them, "So how did you know I was here?" Ash asked as they began to explain what happened.

Once they were done Ash was shocked when he heard that, "I'm glad that there are some people that believe in me." Ash said out loud making them nod in response.

"_Indeed, but one issue at a time. Which is stopping Team Meteor."_ Squishy explained making Ash nod in response before turning to Greninja.

"So, you wanna come back?" Ash asked gaining a nod from Greninja instantly.

"_I wish to join you as well_." Squishy told Ash, surprising him but nodded.

"_I meanwhile will continue to watch this City just in case they try anything again_." Z2 explained making everyone nod in response.

Ash reached the shops and walked inside, he asked the lady for help and soon he found what he needed.

Ash looked around until he saw something that made him smile, "_This will give me another reason to stop Team Meteor_." Ash thought to himself.

* * *

Victoria is waiting for her boyfriend to return with both Pikachu's sleeping on the couch snuggled up with each other.

"_Where is he_?" Victoria thought to herself.

Soon the door opened as Ash and Greninja walked in with both cores on hopping off his shoulders, onto the couch and fell asleep.

Victoria walked up to him, "Where did you go?" Victoria asked with an angry look and her arms crossed.

Ash smiled, grabbed her hand and walked to their bedroom, "Night everyone." Ash told his Pokemon which Greninja nodded and fell asleep.

Once they were inside, Ash closed the door, before turning to his girlfriend, "So, where were you?" Victoria asked getting inpatient.

Ash smiled at her, "I was getting another reason to stop Team Meteor." Ash answered.

Before Victoria could responded, Ash took out a black box, opened it and showed a ring with silver hoop and three black gems in a straight line.

Victoria stared at the ring in shock before slowly turning to Ash. She saw a bit of a guilty look on his face, "I know that we haven't been on a single date yet. But I just wanted to let you know that I will stand by your side forever. If you get lost in the dark, I'll pull you out. And I will love you until the end of time. So, when Team Meteor is gone, will you marry me?" Ash explained before proposed while pushing the box closer to her with his eyes closed and turning his head down.

Victoria couldn't move, frozen in shock, with her mouth and eyes wide open, but she slowly closed them with tears rolling down her eyes and slowly nodded, "Yes." Victoria whispered.

Ash's eyes wide open when he heard that, snapped his gaze to Victoria, "What?" Ash asked in shock.

Victoria nodded again, "I said yes. I will marry you." Victoria repeated in joy.

Ash was shocked as he slowly took out ring, grabbed Victoria's hand and gently side the ring on her right finger.

Victoria starred at it in happiness, before turning to Ash, "Thank you Ash. Even though yesterday and today were the worst days of my life. You turned this night into the best one." Victoria told Ash making him smile and the two kissed.

After 2 minutes they broke apart and they stared at each other, "And I know how to make it better." Ash told her with a smirk making Victoria blush madly but nodded in response.

* * *

**(Warning! Lemon happening! Skip ahead if you don't want to read!)**

Ash and Victoria leaned towards each other and started to kiss with so much passion. Victoria wrapped her arms around Ash's neck, while he wrapped his around her waist both actions deepening their kiss.

Ash maneuver them towards the bed as they landed on the bed with Victoria on top of Ash.

Ash slithered his tongue against Victoria's lips begging for entrance. Victoria moan by this but opened her mouth as their tongue's started to dance around each other as Ash and Victoria started to undress each other.

After about 5 minutes they broke apart, only for Ash to sit up with Victoria now sitting on his lap with her legs wrapped around him as they went for round 2.

As continued to make-out, Victoria started to unbutton Ash's shirt, before tossing it to the side of the room now wearing a white singlet, she took that off as well, allowing her to see his now bare chest, she took off his jeans as well with him now only wearing a pair of black boxers with yellow lightning bolts on them.

Ash started to untied the belt around Victoria's waist, before ripping her martial art clothing off, tossed it as saw she is wearing a white tight shirt for training, which he took that off it, then threw it somewhere in their room, he grabbed her pants and slid them off his girlfriend, before tossing it away as well she is now only wearing a black sport's bra with matching colour panties.

Once all of their cloths were off, they broke apart, with a trail of saliva from their mouths connected where they kissed.

They stared at each other with love in their eyes, Ash saw his girlfriend's breast, seeing as they are a 34D and smirk, "You know I could never see how beautiful your body is with so much clothing you were under." Ash told while gently ceasing her firm yet soft legs.

The comment along with Ash's actions made Victoria blush madly she raised her arms over her breast and turn to the side looking down.

Ash smirked by her reaction as Victoria glanced back at her boyfriend, "Ash you pervert." Victoria whispered in embarrassment.

Ash continued to smirk as he grabbed Victoria's shoulders, flipped them so that Victoria is lying on her back, with Ash hovering above her, leaned in and started to suck on Victoria's neck.

Victoria moaned by Ash's actions. Ash continued doing this until he sucked on a spot on her neck making her moan louder.

Ash smirked as he found her sweet spot and began to assault it with nibbles and started to suck it harder.

Victoria moaned in pleasure by this as Ash slowly made his way down her neck once he reached he grabbed the straps on her bra.

Ash stared at Victoria waiting for permission to release her breast from their prison.

Victoria smiled and nodded slowly as she raised her arms in the air slightly. Ash pulled the bra off, before he tossed it to the side and stared at her girlfriend's chest memorized by her beauty.

Ash stared at her chest for a bit not saying anything, making Victoria frown slightly, "_I guess he doesn't like them_." Victoria thought to herself sadly.

Ash saw this and smiled at her, "Victoria I have a good idea what your think of and let me say this – you are beautiful." Ash told Victoria.

Victoria's eyes widen, before started to smile with tears of joy coming from her eyes, "You may continue." Victoria told Ash making him smirk by that and sending shivers down her spine.

Ash started to kiss her left breast as he gently massaged her right breast with his maniacal arm with a glove over it.

Victoria moaned louder by this. Ash continued doing this for a bit before switching to her right breast and doing the same thing and massaging her left breast.

"Oh . . . oh **(Moan) **Ash! Please d-d-don't s-stop **(Moan)**." Victoria begged in between moans making Ash smirk as he stroked her stomach gently going down and started to rub her wet panties.

Victoria's moans grew even louder by this, "AAHH! A-Ash . . . I'm gonna, . . . I'm gonna." Victoria said in between moans making Ash speed up what he was doing.

"I'M CUUMMMMIIINNNGGG!" Victoria screamed as she released her juices with some going onto Ash's hand.

Ash brought his hand in front of him and licked some of the juices off of it, "Hhhmmmm. Yummy." Ash said making Victoria blush again while panting.

After about 20 seconds, Ash suddenly found him on his back from Victoria flipping them over with her now on top, smirking seductively at him.

Victoria leaned forward until she was next to right his ear, "My turn." Victoria whispered in a very seductive way, before she started to nibble his ear, earning a groan from her boyfriend.

After a bit, Victoria turn and saw a budge from his boxers.

Victoria smirked evilly by this, as she turned to face her boyfriend, with her left slowly made its way down and grabbed the budge earning another groan from Ash.

"It's seems that someone here wants to be let out." Victoria told Ash in a playful and seductive tone.

Ash blushed a bit by that making Victoria giggle upon seeing his reaction.

Victoria turned around as that her bubble butt was facing Ash and so that she was in front of the budge.

Victoria slowly took off his boxers, before throwing them away, saw her boyfriend's manhood and was shocked by how big it is, "_Holy crap! It's at least 8 inches!" _Victoria thought to herself in shock.

Hearing Ash groan from behind snapped Victoria out of her train of thought, before she turned to her boyfriend and wiggled her ass in front of him, "Be a good boy and let me pleasure you the same way you pleasured me." Victoria told Ash making him smirk and nod in response.

Victoria turned back to his manhood and started to lick the side of it earning a small satisfied groan from Ash.

Hearing that made Victoria slowly moved her way up and started to lick the top of it earning a louder groan.

After about 2 minutes Victoria took the whole rod in her mouth and slowly started to suck it.

Ash groaned even more by this, "Ah, V-Vicky. You're . . . so good. Keep going." Ash complemented making Victoria speed up.

This kept going for 5 minutes until, "Oh, Victoria, I'm gonna release." Ash told Victoria but she either didn't care or didn't hear him, most likely the former as bob her head faster.

"I'MMMM CUUMMMMIIINNNGGG!" Ash yelled as he released his load into Victoria's mouth.

Victoria managed to take all of it in as she slowly released her mouth form his manhood, turned to her boyfriend and saw him panting a bit which made her smirk at him.

After a moment Ash sat up and the two stared at each other, both with lust in their eyes, "Ash, make love to me." Victoria requested.

Ash nodded in response with a smile. Victoria got out of bed, took a birth-control pill.

Once she was back, he grabbed her shoulder, pushed her on the bed and forced on her back again with him on top, he grabbed her damped panties, slid them off and threw them away leaving Victoria now completely naked.

Ash lined up his manhood in front of Victoria's womanhood. He turned to his girlfriend, "Are you sure you want this?" Ash asked in concern.

Victoria smiled at him, he was always making sure she was ok, "Yes, I do. Make me yours. Make love to me." Victoria answered making Ash nod.

He slowly inserted his rod into her making her cringe by this, he continued inwards, but felt a barrier, stopped and turned to her, "This is going to hurt ok." Ash warned Victoria making her nod in response.

"I'm ready." Victoria replied while bracing herself.

Ash nodded as he quickly pushed his whole length in breaking Victoria's barrier and making her scream in pain.

"AAAAAHHHHHH IT HHHUUUURRRRTTTTTSSSSS!" Victoria screamed in pain as tears fell from her eyes.

Ash leaned forward as he kissed Victoria, trying to distract her from the pain. Victoria felt her inside's being teared apart.

They stayed silence for a bit as Ash slowly broke the kiss and looked at her in concern.

"You are okay?" Ash asked worried that he hurt her too much while wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Victoria slowly opened her eyes, smiled at Ash and nodded, "Yes . . . I'm fine. You may continue." Victoria answered now ready.

Ash started slowly pumping in and out of her sending her waves of pleasure throughout her whole body and as her moans got louder.

"Harder . . . faster!" Victoria ordered making Ash smirk as he complied with her requested as he started going faster.

Victoria's moans got louder every time he would slam back into her while Ash would grunt louder as well. Ash started to nibble her breast as well making her feel even more pleasure.

"Ah . . . Ah . . . Ash . . . Ash . . . I'm gonna . . . I'm gonna." Victoria said in between moans.

"Me . . . me too. Together?" Ash asked.

"Ah . . . together." Victoria answered.

"AAAASSSSSSHHHHH!"

"VVVIIIICCCCKKKKYYYY!"

Ash and Victoria yelled/screamed in unison as they both released their load, with it going all over the bed while Ash shot most of it inside his lover.

Ash slowly pulled out making Victoria whimper a bit already missing the feeling. She turned to her boyfriend. saw that he's still hard and smirked, "I see you're ready for round two?" Victoria asked.

Ash smirked in response before leaning towards his boyfriend, "Yes I am, now I want you get on all-fours." Ash whispered into her ear making her blush in excitement and nodded dumbly.

Ash back away, still on his knees, allowing his girlfriend to sit up, but got down on all fours before crawling on the bed until she was near the edge.

Victoria turned back to Ash, "Like this?" Victoria questioned with a smirk and wiggled her ass.

Ash placed his hands on her hips, as he rubbed the tip against her womanhood and smirked, "Exactly like that." Ash answered before he raised his right hand, before swinging it down on her right ass making her yelp in pleasure.

But before she could turn to him, Ash slammed his manhood inside of her again making her moan again in pleasure, "Oh, Arceus! This is so much better than the last position!" Victoria thought to herself as Ash began to thrust in and out of her.

Each time he thrusted in her moans would get louder.

"Ah . . . Ash . . .keep going . . . harder . . . faster!" Victoria begged in between moans.

Ash complied and began going faster and harder.

"Man! She's so tight!" Ash thought to himself as he kept increasing his speed.

They continued to moan and grunt in sync as Victoria fell to her elbows, "A-Ash . . . I'm gonna . . . I'm gonna!" Victoria shouted.

Ash grunted, "Yeah . . . me too . . . together?" Ash asked making Victoria raise to her hands again.

"Together!" Victoria screamed as they kept up the paste.

"AAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHH!"

"VVVVVVIIIIICCCCCTTTTOOOORRRRIIIIAAAA!"

Victoria/Ash scream/yelled as they released Ash released her sperm into her while Victoria squirted hers all over, he's cock.

Ash grabbed Victoria's shoulder as he pulled her with them now lying next to each other.

They didn't move or say anything as they both panted as Ash was about to take his manhood out, but Victoria grabbed his shoulders, "Leave it in please." Victoria told Ash making him smile and nodded in response.

Ash positioned himself next to his naked girlfriend so that they are facing each other. With his right arm underneath her neck while Victoria snuggled up to his chest.

"That was amazing." Victoria explained as she sighed happily with her eyes closed.

Ash smiled as he kissed her forehead, "I'm glad you liked it." Ash replied.

Victoria opened her eyes, "I didn't like it. I loved it." Victoria told Ash making him smirk.

"I loved it as well." Ash replied.

The two stared at each other until Victoria yawned, "Well we should get some sleep." Victoria said Ash making him nod in response.

"Goodnight Victoria. I love you." Ash told his lover with so much love in his tone.

Victoria smiled, "I love you too." Victoria replied as the two kissed each other before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Author's Notes

Oh boy what have I done. This is the first time I've written a Lemon before.

So a quick summary, Adrienn learns what's happened to his home, everyone learns that Adrienn was frozen in time for the past tens years, Kiki died, Greninja rejoins Ash's team with Squishy joining him while Z2 is going to protect the city. Ash proposes to Victoria and they had sex.

As I've said that was my first time writing a lemon so I hope i did ok, but i don't know.

As always leave a review telling me what you thought and I'll see you next chapter.

Peace!


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46: Gaining Information**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Pokemon or created Pokemon Reborn**

* * *

Solaris is sitting behind his desk watching footage on his computer, that Elias send him from the battle when Ash battled Serra and the battled Elias and Ash had.

He was impressed by Ash's Pokemon being able to deal with El's 'God'. But he was surprised when he saw a Greninja interfering the battle and transformed during the battle.

Solaris noticed that Greninja now looked bit like Ash.

"_Ash Ketchum a trainer unlike any I've encounter before, he is quite troubling. And all of his Pokemon are well trained. But it seems that his Pikachu, Charizard, Sceptile, Infernape, Krookodile, Greninja, Lycanroc and Melmetal are even more powerful_." Solaris thought to himself as he interlocked his fingers and covered his, chin and mouth with them.

Solaris watched footage of all of Ash's battles in all of the leagues he's been, from the Indigo Plateau to Alola.

He researched everything about Ash, how his received his starter, who was a Pikachu from Professor Oak.

How his Charizard didn't listen to him in the Indigo Plateau. Him winning the Orange Island League.

In the Johto League how he's Charizard that now listened to him barely lost against Harrison's Blaziken.

In Hoenn his Pikachu barely lost against Tyson's Meowth that is wearing boots and a hat. Conquering the Battle Frontier, which Solaris has to admit is quite impressive considering who the strongest Frontier Brain is.

In Sinnoh he was annihilated by a trainer called Tobias who has a Darkrai and a Latios who Ash's Sceptile defeated Darkrai and his Pikachu tied with Latios which is something that no ordinary trainer can do.

He was very disappointed when he saw Ash's lost in the Unova League when he was up against a trainer that who in Solaris's eyes is nothing, but even more disappointed when he saw him defeating Ash with only five Pokemon while Ash used six.

In Kalos however his opinions on Ash improved, he saw without a doubt that is Kalos team is one of the strongest team he has. With his Greninja defeating all three of Ash's first round opponent. Greninja defeating a Mega Sceptile without too much trouble. But barely lost against a trainer called Alain with a Mega Charizard X.

In Alola he defeated Hau's Decidueye with a Rowlet, he defeated Guzuma's Golisopod with Pikachu Gladion's Midnight Lycanroc with his Dusk Lycanroc. His Pikachu lost to Sun's Decidueye but he only lost due to Sun's tactics, but his Pikachu won against Tapu Koko.

Right now, he was more focused on his Infernape, due to his Garchomp wanting revenge and his Greninja that can transform.

After digging around he learned that during his Sinnoh journey he caught Infernape and he caught Greninja in Kalos and they both had interactions with the champions of their regions.

As well as that a Greninja had a mysterious power protected a village when ninjas were at war with each other.

Melmetal was a Pokemon discovered by Professor Oak in Alola after a bunch of Meltan's merged into one and Professor Kukui battled it with his Empoleon but lost badly.

He also learned that a trainer called Sun defeated Ash in the Alolan League final. Both Sun and Ash got to battle the Masked Royal who revealed to be that Region's Professor and they both won against him.

"Cynthia Champion of Sinnoh and Diantha Champion of Kalos." Solaris said out loud before standing up and walking out of his office with the intention of finding these people.

As he walked down the hallway, "I've never seen getting wo worked up over something so nonsensical." A female voiced explained making Solaris turn, saw Lin and narrowed his eyes into a dangerous glare.

"I'd watched your tone if I were you." Solaris replied not afraid of Lin.

Lin in response narrowed her eyes, "Where exactly are you going?"

"Here!" Solaris showed Lin footages of Ash's Infernape going wild defeating his Garchomp and his Greninja defeating Elias's 'Arceus', "I'm going to acquire some information about Ash, that way I'll be ready." Solaris explained.

Lin narrowed her eyes even more as the two glared at each other for what seemed like an eternity until Lin turned around.

"So long as you complete your assessments, I don't care what you do otherwise." Lin explained before walking away.

Once she was gone Solaris narrowed his eyes even more, "_Don't get the wrong idea. I'm the founder of Team Meteor, you forced your way to the top, that's al_l." Solaris thought to himself before turning and walking away.

* * *

**In Sinnoh**

Cynthia Champion is looking at the remains of some ruins that had said to be a placed dedicated to the Lake Guardians, Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie. Because even to this day they barely know anything about the Lake Guardians

"Hmmm, how interesting." Cynthia said to herself as she monitored the wall paintings.

Soon her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a helicopter sound. She ran outside and saw a black helicopter landing on the ground with Solaris on the side of it.

Once the helicopter landed Solaris got out and faced Cynthia, "Cynthia Shirona the Sinnoh region Champion." Solaris addressed her.

Cynthia narrowed her eyes at the tone this man is using, "Who are you?" Cynthia asked.

"My name is Solaris and I've come for information." Solaris answered in demanding tone.

Cynthia narrowed her eyes at the tone he was using, "If you want information about these ruins, it will be opened to the pub-"

"I have no interest in this place." Solaris interrupted Cynthia making her eyes narrow even more.

"Then what information are you after?"

"A trainer named Ash Ketchum."

Cynthia's eyes widen slightly when she heard that name, "_What does this man want with Ash_?" Cynthia thought to herself, "What do you want with him?"

"My Garchomp lost quite badly to his Infernape. And he wants revenge, so I've come to you for some information."

Cynthia narrowed her eyes again, "_I feel like he isn't telling me everything_." Cynthia thought to herself.

Solaris noticed her expression, "By your expression, you aren't going to tell me what I want to know. But I have ways to make you talk." Solaris revealed a Poke Ball.

Cynthia got the message and nodded in response, "One-on-one. Last one standing wins." Cynthia nodded to that.

"Garchomp shine on!" Cynthia released partner in the air, before she landed on the ground and roared.

"Go!" Solaris released his Garchomp who appeared on the ground, raised his head and roared even louder than Cynthia's.

Solaris's Garchomp snapped his head down and snarled at his opponents.

Cynthia gasped when she saw the look in his Garchomp's eyes, she can tell by the amount of battle experience this Garchomp has and something else that she can't put her finger on.

Cynthia dropped her shocked expression and got into a battle stance, "_I don't what he's after, but I'm gonna make sure he doesn't get it_." Cynthia thought to herself, "Garchomp Dragon Rush!"

Cynthia's Garchomp roared as she leaped and flew towards her opponent with her body surrounded by light blue dragon energy.

"Dragon Rush."

Solaris's Garchomp leaped and flew forwards with his body surrounded by the same dragon energy.

The two slammed into each other creating light blue shockwaves before an explosion happened and with smoke engulfing the pair.

After a moment Cynthia's Garchomp was sent flying out of the smoke with bruises on her body and crashed on her back in front of her trainer.

"Garchomp!" Cynthia shouted in concern.

Her Garchomp slowly got back on her feet and let out a loud roar.

When the smoke died down it revealed Solaris's Garchomp standing where they collided with no injuries on him.

Cynthia was surprised by this, "_There's no damage at all?!_" Cynthia thought to herself.

"Is this the limit of the Champion's abilities?" Solaris questioned making Cynthia scoff softly by that.

"We'll you show we're made of!"

"_Gar_!" Cynthia's Garchomp roared in agreement.

"Garchomp use Brick Break!"

Cynthia's Garchomp's right claw glowed brown and flew towards her opponent.

"Block it."

When Cynthia's Garchomp swung her right claw downwards, Solaris's Garchomp's raised his arms in front of his face, making Cynthia's Garchomp slam her attack against them and slam his feet go underneath the ground slightly.

"Now use Draco Meteor!"

Cynthia's Garchomp flew away as she cancelled her attack and landed in front of her trainer with Solaris's Garchomp lowered his arms.

Her body surrounded itself in orange energy, opened her mouth, turned upwards, fired an orange energy sphere in the sky which soon burst, and meteors flew out of it with the majority heading towards Solaris's Garchomp.

Solaris and his Garchomp merely watched as the meteors slammed into him creating multiple explosion when they slammed on the ground as well as into him and engulfed him in smoke.

Cynthia and her Garchomp stared at the smoke trying to see what happened.

Soon the smoke died down it revealed Solaris's standing with only a few scorch marks, but they were minor.

Cynthia and her Garchomp were shocked by this, "H-how?" Cynthia asked.

"When you were born and trained in one of the toughest and harshest region in the world. Let me show you, just how inferior you are. Use Stone Edge."

Solaris's slammed his right claw into the ground making blue energy boulders shoot up from underground and headed towards Cynthia's.

"Dodge it!"

Cynthia's flew upwards avoiding the Stone Edge, but when she directed her gaze back to her opponents Solaris's Garchomp was right in front of her casting a death glare at her.

"Fire Fang." Garchomp's mouth became engulfed in fire, opened his mouth, before slamming it shut on Cynthia's Garchomp's head creating an explosion and making her roar in pain.

"Garchomp!" Cynthia shouted in concern.

"Finish this with Dragon Rush."

Solaris's swung his head to the right releasing Cynthia's, tossing her, before he turned back, with his body surrounded by light blue dragon energy and flew towards her.

He slammed his head into Cynthia's Garchomp heading downwards and slammed her into the ground creating an explosion with Solaris's Garchomp flying out of the smoke.

"Garchomp!"

Soon the smoke died down revealing a crater, with smoke coming from it. Cynthia ran to it, stopped on the edge, saw her Garchomp lying on her back with bad scorch marks and unconscious.

"Garchomp!"

Cynthia slid down the crater, ran to her Garchomp, bent down, lifted her head but she was out cold.

Cynthia was lost in thought she didn't hear Solaris walking towards them. Cynthia turned and saw Solaris looking down at them, "I win, now tell me."

Cynthia didn't want to tell this man about Ash, but she agreed so she told Solaris about his Infernape, how it belonged to a trainer named Paul.

Once she was done Solaris didn't say anything but turned and walked towards his helicopter.

The Helicopter took off leaving the Sinnoh Champion and her unconscious partner.

"_Ash I don't know what you've done but be careful this man is dangerous._" Cynthia thought to herself before she returned Garchomp and headed towards a Pokemon Centre.

* * *

**In Kalos**

Diantha was in the Ninja Village who was in the shrine dedicated to the hero Greninja who protected the Village with the Village Chief Ippei, Professor Sycamore and Alain. Professor Sycamore was interested in learning where the Greninja obtained his power, which Diantha was also interested.

They were talking with each other until, "IPPEI!" Two voices shouted making all four turn and saw Sanpei and Nihei running towards them.

"What's wrong?" Ippei asked.

"A helicopter suddenly landed in the village, a man is demanding to see you, but Kagetomo and Saizo didn't take too kindly to his attitude and are battling him!" Nihei answered.

Ippei nodded, before running towards the exit with Diantha, Sycamore, Nihei and Sanpei following him.

Once they reached the center, they saw people gathered in a circle, the group made their way through, they saw Hanzo at the front.

They saw Kagetomo as well Saizo who had Weavile and Barbaracle battling Solaris who only has a Scizor out.

"Weavile use Night Slash!"

"Barbaracle use Razor Shell!"

Weavile created a purple energy blade in his right hand before dashing towards Scizor.

Barbaracle crossed his arms, as his hands glowed blue and grew. He swung his arms out and dashed beside Weavile towards Scizor.

"Bullet Punch."

When Weavile and Barbaracle were about to slash Scizor, he vanished making the pair slash air instead.

Before they could recover Scizor slammed his pincers that are glowing silver into their stomachs sending them both in the air.

"Weavile/ Barbaracle!"

"Finish this with Superpower." Scizor turned to the pair, vanished, then reappeared in the air with them with his body surrounded by a brown lining.

He slammed his right pincer into Weavile and his left into Barbaracle, both into their chest making them cough up a bit of saliva, before Scizor pushed them away from him, sending them crashing on the ground at the same time making dust stir around them.

Soon the dust settled down revealing Weavile and Barbaracle lying on their backs unconscious.

Everyone in the crowd are shocked by what they just saw, one man defeated the village chief rival and one of the top ninja without breaking a sweat.

Scizor landed in front of his trainer, facing his defeated opponents.

Solaris casted a disappointed glare at them, before glancing to the side, before turning his head and saw who he's looking for, "Are you Ippei, leader of this village?" Solaris asked making everyone turn to where he is looking at.

Ippei took a few steps forward, "Yes that is me, what do you want?"

"I'm here for something information about a Greninja that can transform."

Diantha, Sycamore, Alain and Mairin's eyes widen a bit by that, while Ippei narrowed his, "What exactly for?"

"Because I need information so that I can defeat him and his trainer." Solaris answered.

Everyone eyes widen by that, "_He's talking about Ash_." Alain thought to himself.

Hanzo walked until he was beside Ippei, "I'm sorry, but the shrine dedicated to the hero Greninja of this village and you are not welcome here. I must ask you to leave." Hanzo replied.

"I'll leave, as soon as I've come for what I seek." Solaris replied.

Ippei took out a Poke Ball, "Battle me. You win, I'll take you to the shrine. I win, you leave." Ippei explained.

"Very well."

"Greninja let's go!" Ippei released his partner who is kneeling on his right knee before standing up.

Solaris said nothing but kept Scizor out as the latter got into a fighting stance.

On the sidelines with Diantha, Alain, Sycamore, Mairin, Sanpei, Nihei and Shinobu, Hanzo along Kagetomo and Saizo re-joined them.

"So, you think brother can win?" Sanpei asked.

"Hard to say. I could tell, just by looking at him. This man has experience. And something else." Hanzo replied with a serious expression while looking at Solaris.

"Greninja use Water Shuriken!"

Greninja jumped into the air, formed two water shuriken is his hands, slammed them together, before hurling it at Scizor.

"Dodge."

Scizor vanished from where he was making the Water Shuriken hit the ground making dust stir around that area.

As the dust settled Greninja landed looking around trying to find Scizor.

"Bullet Punch."

Scizor suddenly reappeared in front of Greninja with his pincers glowing white, slammed his right pincer into Greninja's stomach sending him in the air.

"Greninja!" Ippei shouted in concern.

"Again." Scizor flew from where he hit Greninja, once he was above his he slammed the bottom his left pincer into Greninja's head, sending him crashing into the ground engulfing him in a cloud of dust.

Everyone was surprised while Ippei, Hanzo and Kagetomo showed no worry.

When Scizor landed, the dust died down, but Greninja wasn't there, only a wooden log.

"_Substitute_." Solaris thought to himself as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Greninja use Night Slash!"

Greninja appeared behind Scizor with a purple energy blade in his right arm.

He swung it downwards against Scizor back, creating an explosion with purple shockwaves, but Greninja jumped away so he wouldn't get caught in the explosion as well.

"Now use Water Shuriken!"

When Greninja landed, he leaped forward, as he created two water shuriken's. Once Greninja was above the smoke he threw them in the smoke, he created three more shuriken's and threw them into the smoke as well.

When Greninja landed an explosion happened with white smoke coming from it.

Everyone expect Ippei, Hanzo and Kagetomo turned away or covered their faces with their arms to protect themselves.

Once the explosion was over, everyone turned back to the cloud of white smoke.

Everyone was tensed until a silhouette slowly appeared in the smoke, soon the smoke died down revealing Scizor, much to everyone's shock and horror was standing their as if nothing happened.

Scizor merely dusted himself with his right pincer, before turning back to Greninja with his eyes narrowed slightly.

"N-no way." Sanpei said in shock.

Diantha narrowed her eyes, "_He's a strong trainer. I think he's even stronger than me_." Diantha thought to herself in fear slightly by the man in front of her.

"If that's the best that the Village chief has, then I think it's time to end this pointless struggle. Scizor use Bullet Punch."

Scizor's pincers glowed white and vanished from his spot.

Greninja looked around trying to find him, when Scizor reappeared behind Greninja.

"Greninja behind you!" Ippei shouted making Greninja turn around, only to have Scizor slam his right pincer into Greninja's stomach sending making him grunt in pain.

Greninja stumbled back a few feet before dropping to his knees while panting heavily.

"Superpower."

Scizor's body became surrounded by a brown lining and raised his pincers above his head.

"GRENINJA!" Ippei shouted.

Greninja slowly turned his gaze above him now looking at Scizor, but Scizor slammed his pincers into Greninja head slamming him into the ground making dust fly throughout the area.

"_GGGGGRRRRREEEEEENNNNN_!" Greninja yelled in pain.

Everyone turned away to prevent dust from getting into their eyes, after about a few moments everyone turned back and they saw Scizor standing in a crater looking down at a beaten, as well as badly bruised Greninja who is lying on his back and unconscious.

Everyone is shocked by what just happened, their leader was beaten like an amateur, while his opponent looked like he wasn't even trying.

"GRENINJA!" Ippei shouted as he ran up to his partner, bent down and lifted him so that he was next to him, "Are you ok?!"

His Greninja didn't response. Ippei check and felt pulse, and he's breathing slightly.

A shadow towered him, making him look and saw Solaris standing over him with a neutral expression on his face, "Now. Tell me what I want to know." Solaris demanded.

"Tsk." Ippei clicked his tongue against his teeth and reluctantly agreed.

* * *

**Timeskip**

Solaris is watching the ocean form the helicopter after taking photos of the shrine and getting some research from Professor Sycamore after crushing his Garchomp and Alain's Charizard.

He research everything about what he leaned carefully, and the helicopter landed back in the Reborn Region.

"_Ash Ketchum, now that I know about your main Pokemon's power. You will not stand in my way again_." Solaris thought to himself.

* * *

Author's Notes.

Hey guys i know this chapter was as big as the others were but i just needed to take it easy because soon I'm back at collage and i have my big project coming up so i won't be able to update for a while.

As i said already it's not as long as other chapters but i just wanted to take a different approach to this because i wanted Solaris to research Ash before taking him on again.

So let a review on what you've thought and I'll see you later.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47: Battle on the board – Ash vs Radomus**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and i didn't make Pokemon Reborn**

* * *

Ash and Victoria are lying in bed together naked with Victoria lying on top of her lover.

Ash's eyes slowly opened, where he saw Victoria lying on his chest, probably from moving in her sleep, with his manhood still in her womanhood and blushed slightly as he remembered what they did last night.

Victoria slowly opened her eyes, looked up, saw Ash and smiled, "Morning Ashy."

Ash's blush died down, smiled and kissed her forehead, "Morning Vicky."

Victoria smiled, "Now that you've taken my innocence's you have to come back." Victoria told Ash making him nod in response.

"Don't worry, I will. And once this is over, I'll introduce you to my mom." Ash replied making Victoria nod in response.

Ash pulled out of Victoria making her whimper a bit, they went to the bathroom after Ash gave Victoria a quick smack on the ass making her yelp in surprise. They had a shower together, got changed with Ame giving Ash his old cloths he had before they got ruined by Garchomp and ate breakfast before Ash was ready to go.

Ash re-caught Greninja after letting his Kalos Team reunite and caught Squishy, while Z2 would stay in the city and protect it.

Ash was outside of the Grand Gate, with Victoria hugging him, "I promise I'll come back soon." Ash told Victoria making her nod and broke the embrace.

"Just be careful." Ash nodded in response.

Ash saw Ame walking up to them, "Cain already went on ahead to the gym, you should be able to meet him there." Ame told Ash making him nod in response.

Ash release Rapidash who now has a fire-proof reins courtesy of Ame, Ash mounted her and flicked the reins, "Let's go." Ash ordered as Rapidash took off.

Once he was out of sight Victoria turned her head down, to her ring and rubbed her fingers against the black diamonds.

Ame saw this and smiled, "You know he'll come back right?" Ame asked making Victoria nod in response.

"I know he will."

* * *

After about an hour of riding, Ash came across the castle, Ash pulled the reins towards the castle making Rapidash run in that direction.

After running through the maze, they were outside of the castle with Cain outside leaning against a wall.

"Hey, Ashy." Cain greeted as Ash dismounted and returned Rapidash.

"Hey Cain." Ash greeted back.

"So, you're ready?" Ash and Pikachu gave a single nod in response.

They walked inside, past the first room, into the main room, where they saw Radomus, Gardevoir and Luna waiting for them.

Radomus was not wearing his officer outfit anymore. He is now wearing what appears to be a magician's outfit, with marron long-sleeve suit and jeans. He is wearing a black over-suit with no sleeves with marron buttons, he is also wearing black sneakers, he is also wearing a marron top hat, with a yellow sign that has 3-over-4 and with a very dark pink almost purple ribbon that is tied around the hat and flows down to his shoulders. He is also holding a cane that has a Poke Ball on the top.

Ash stopped and took a good look at Radomus and saw his black hair, "_He remains me of someone_." Ash thought to himself.

"Greetings Ash, I'm happy that you're back." Radomus greeted Ash.

Ash snapped out of his train of thought and smirked, "Thanks Radomus, sorry about the delayed battle." Ash apologized.

"Don't be, people are free to do what they want, when they want and however, they want. That being said however, I heard what happened to Kiki. Arceus rest her soul." Radomus explained before praying slightly making Ash flashback to how Victoria was when her master died in front of her.

"But moving from this gloom and doom. I'm looking forward to our battle. Normally you would have to complete my Gym Puzzle, but due to our recent events I'll let you battle me right now." Radomus explained making Ash surprised.

"Thank you Radomus." Ash thanked.

Radomus nodded, "Gardevoir and Luna why don't you two go on ahead. I need to discuss something with these two." Radomus told the pair making them nod and walked away.

Once they were gone Radomus turned to the pair, "So what is it that you want to talk to us about?" Cain asked.

"You see, since we capture El, I managed to get this back from him." Radomus answered before he held up the Amethyst Pendent by the chain.

Ash, Pikachu, and Cain's eyes widen in shock, "The Amethyst Pendent!" Ash shouted.

"Indeed, and my question to you is, how did you come across such an item?" Radomus asked almost desperate.

Ash noticed the desperation in Radomus's voice, "_Why would he care? Wait _. . ." Ash took another good look at Radomus making his eyes widen even more, ". . . _Could he be?!_" Ash thought to himself.

"It belonged to a friend of ours and she'll be wanting it back." Cain answered.

Radomus stared at them for a bit until he nodded in response, "Ah yes, friendship is such a precious thing to lose . . . believe me." Radomus replied with sadness at the end.

". . . But to my understanding, this item is being tracked down by this Team Meteor, so it's with my greatest regrets, I must refuse to hand it over." Radomus explained shocking Cain while Ash narrowed his eyes, "Please for just this once, allow me to have your faith. I will keep this item safe and no one will find it and you will not find your trust abused." Radomus continued.

Cain was about to protest, but Ash stopped him by placing his right hand on his left shoulder making the former to his friend, "As long as you keep it safe, I really don't care." Ash replied shocking Cain but Radomus nodded in response and withdrew the pendent.

"You have my word. Now on to the battle, all the doors will be opened to the final room. Cain you can join Luna in the viewer stands." Radomus explained before turned and walking away.

Once he was gone, Ash withdrew his hand away from Cain my Cain turn to him, "Why did you stop me?! That pendent belongs to Anna!" Cain demanded to know.

Ash and Pikachu narrowed their eyes at him, "I know! It's because it belongs to her that didn't want to give to her!" Ash snapped at him confusing him.

"What do you mean?" Cain asked.

Ash stared at him for a bit, took a deep breath and sighed loudly, "If Anna has the pendent, then Team Meteor will go after her again." Ash answered.

Cain's eyes wide opened in realization, "Team Meteor are after all four Key's, Saphira was going to return it to Anna, but she realized that if she has it Team Meteor will go after her again, it why she gave it to me. And since Radomus now has it, I believe it will be safer with him." Ash explained making Cain nod now understanding.

"I'm sorry Ash. I shouldn't have snapped at you." Cain apologized.

Ash smiled, "Don't worry about it. Now let's go." Ash replied as he and Cain walked to the final room and up some stairs where they saw the battlefield.

Cain saw Luna up in the stand and went to join her while Radomus and Gardevoir are standing on end of a balcony. Ash walked up to the end of his side and saw that there are statues that are taller than him on both sides of the field.

Radomus has black statues, while Ash has white statues. They are eight Pawniard statues at the front, two Golett statues, two Escavalier statues next to Golett, Bisharp Statues next to Escavalier, a Braixen Statue on the left and a Delphox Statue on the right.

"What are those?" Ash asked.

Radomus smirked, "You see, I was a chest champion, and I believe a Pokemon battle and a Chest Battle are very similar in terms of strategy. So, all challengers should know what it's like to be a Chest player." Radomus explained making Ash nod in response.

"And now my new butler will explain the rules." Radomus added on as he turned to his right making Ash turn to his left and saw a man walking to the edge.

Ash, Cain and Pikachu's eyes wide open in shock by who they saw while Luna was uncomfortable by who it is, "Greetings, my name is Elias and I am the butler for Master Radomus." Elias greeted with a bow. The thing that shocked the two trainers was that the man looks exactly the same as El.

"B-but that's!?" Ash shouted as he turned to Radomus who winked at and put his index finger in front of his telling him to 'be quite'.

"Right Elias please explain the rules." Radomus told Elias making him nod.

"Very well Mater Radomus. This battle between Ash the challenger and Master Radomus will now begin, each side will six Pokemon and the battle will be over when all Pokemon on one side are unable to continue, furthermore this will be a Double Battle. Begin!" Elias explained before shouting.

"I feel the excitement that will happen. Reuniclus and Gallade on the board!" Radomus shouted as he tossed two Poke Ball releasing the two Psychic Pokemon as Gallade appeared on top of the Bisharp statue and Reuniclus appeared hovering above the Escavalier statue.

Ash narrowed his eyes, looked down at the board for a bit, before turning back to his opponents and took out two Poke Ball, "Alright, Snivy and Weavile I choose you!" Ash shouted as Snivy and Weavile appeared in front of the pieces with sparkle around Weavile.

"Let us begin! Gallade use Psycho Cut on Snivy and Reuniclus use Focus Blast on Weavile!"

Gallade reared his right hand back as it became surrounded by a pink light, he swung it forward releasing a pink-crescent energy blade that flew towards Snivy. Reuniclus brought his hands next to each other, created a blue energy sphere, swung them outwards firing the sphere that flew towards Weavile.

"Weavile use Night Slash and Snivy use Leaf Storm!"

Snivy leaped into the air, started spinning around creating green energy leaves, before she launched them at the incoming attack. Weavile created a purple energy blade in his right hand.

Psycho Cut and Leaf Storm slammed into each other and created an explosion. Weavile swung his Night Slash to the right, slicing the Focus Blast in half before it exploded behind him.

"Weavile use Night Slash on Reuniclus!"

Weavile dashed towards Reuniclus with his Night Slash still in effect, he leaped towards him, spun around and was about slash Reuniclus. But Gallade appeared in front of Reuniclus, took the slash making him grunt in pain.

Ash, Cain and his Pokemon were surprised by this action, but Gallade's body was surrounded by a red aura.

Ash recognized this as he remembered Kiki's Gallade did the same thing after he was hit by a Dark Type move, "Snivy use Leaf Blade!"

Snivy ran towards Weavile as her tail glowed green. Snivy leaped forwards, Weavile turned around, placed his claws together, allowing Snivy to step on them, Weavile spun around and threw Snivy towards their opponents.

"Gallade use Night Slash!"

Gallade's right arm glowed purple as he swung it while Snivy swung her tail, both slamming into each other, creating shockwaves before an explosion happened.

Both Snivy and Gallade were flung form the smoke, Gallade landed on top of the right Bisharp piece while Snivy landed on one of the Pawniard pieces.

"Gallade use Night Slash again!"

Gallade leaped towards Snivy with his right arm still surrounded by a purple light.

"Snivy Attract!"

Snivy winked as pink energy hearts appeared around her and flew towards Gallade.

Gallade saw the pink hearts stopped as they circled around him, before they went into his body and Gallade fell in love with Snivy.

"Hmmm, interesting." Radomus explained with a calculated look.

"Weavile use Shadow Claw on Gallade!"

Weavile turned to Gallade, his claws became surrounded by a black aura with a purple lining around them and leaped towards Gallade.

Radomus didn't order anything as Weavile slashed Gallade in a 'X' pattern lifting Gallade in the air, but he continue to be infatuated by Snivy's Attract.

"Snivy use Leaf Strom!"

Snivy leaped in the air started spinning around as she created green energy leaves around her, before she launched them at Gallade.

Weavile leaped out of the way, before the leaves slammed into Gallade, sending him flying, smashed into two Pawniard's the right Bisharp statues, smashing them into pieces.

When the dust settled it revealed Gallade leaning up against the broken statue and unconscious.

"Gallade is unable to battle." Elias declared.

Radomus returned Gallade, before taking out another Poke Ball, "Slowking on the board!" Radomus shouted as one of the final evolutions of Slowpoke appeared on top of the right Golett statues.

Ash narrowed his eyes by Radomus's choice, "_He chose a Pokemon that is slowly then Weavile and Snivy. Why_?" Ash thought to himself.

Radomus smirked, "Reuniclus Trick Room!"

Ash gasped as Reuniclus's eyes glowed blue as a light blue rectangle box appeared around the field, before closing off at the top trapping Ash, Radomus and their Pokemon inside.

Ash, Snivy and Weavile looked around at the while Cain is leaning against the rail with Luna next to him, "_This isn't good. Now Ash is at a massive disadvantage_." Cain thought to himself.

Ash turned back to Radomus and narrowed his eyes, "_This was his plan from the start. He wanted to know who I'll be using first up so he can use Trick Room. Because Reuniclus and Slowking have the worst Speed out of their status_." Ash thought to himself.

"If you're not going to move, then I'll have to move again. Reuniclus use Focus Blast on Weavile and Slowking use Ice Beam on Snivy!"

Reuniclus brought his hands next to each other and created a blue energy sphere, while Slowking opened his mouth and created a light blue energy sphere in front of it.

"Dodge them!"

Weavile as well as Snivy were about to jump away, until Reuniclus and Slowking suddenly launched their attacks much faster than normal. The Blue energy sphere slammed into Weavile making him yell in pain, while the beam energy beam slammed into Snivy making her scream in pain.

Weavile was sent flying, smashed through two Pawniard pieces, one right Escavalier piece and slammed into the wall. Snivy only got slammed into one Pawniard piece.

When the dust settled it revealed Weavile lying in a crater, while Snivy is leaning against the broke Pawniard and both are unconscious.

"Weavile and Snivy are both unable to battle. Challenge Ash send out your next Pokemon." Elias declared.

"Thanks, you two get a good rest." Ash returned Weavile and Snivy, before taking out two new Poke Ball's, "Torterra and Scorbunny I choose you!" Ash tossed two Pokemon as Torterra appeared in front of all of the white statues while Scorbunny appeared on top of a Pawniard Statues that in front of the right Golett.

Radomus stared at Ash's choices for a moment, before smirking at them, "Interesting, let's see what your new strategy will be." Radomus told Ash.

Ash smirked, "You'll see." Ash replied making Radomus smirk even more.

Cain and Luna are watching the battle, "What do you think Ash has in mind?" Luna asked Cain.

The asked merely shrugged his shoulders, "No idea, I mean Scorbunny doesn't seem like his had that much expercince." Cain answered.

"Well then, Let's see how you'll deal with this. Reuniclus use Focus Blast on Scorbunny and Slowking use Ice Beam on Torterra!"

Reuniclus launched a blue sphere form his hands that flew towards Scorbunny, while Slowking fired a light blue beam from in front of his mouth that flew towards Torterra.

"Scorbunny use Flame Charge and Torterra use Energy Ball!"

Scorbunny's became surrounded by red and orange fire, leaped off the statue to the left, managing to avoid the Focus Blast, making the attack slam into the statue, before exploding and reducing it to nothing.

Torterra opened his mouth, formed a green energy sphere in front of him, before launching it.

The Ice Beam was very close to Torterra before his Energy Ball collided with the Ice Beam creating an explosion.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Torterra unharmed while Scorbunny is on top of another Pawniard statue that's in front of the Delphox.

Radomus narrowed his eyes slightly, "Why would he order Flame Charge? It's only going to make Scorbunny slower." Radomus thought to himself confused.

"Scorbunny run along the Light Screen with Flame Charge!"

Scorbunny leaped off the statue and started running along the Light Screen going clockwise with his body surrounded by red and orange fire.

Everyone were confused but curious about what Ash was up to, but they all saw the mentioned smirking, "Torterra use Earthquake!" Ash shouted making everyone gasp by this.

Torterra raised his front legs in the air, before slamming them on the ground making the ground shake furiously.

Reuniclus and Slowking fell on the ground as the Earthquake continued while Scorbunny kept running along the Light Screen.

The Statues started to crack until they all were scattered into pieces.

Once the shaken had stopped Scorbunny leaped off the wall with his Flame Charge gone and landed on Torterra's right side.

Everyone stared at the field in shock by what happened. Radomus slowly smirked, "Interesting, I must say, in all my years as a Gym Leader here, I've never seen anyone do anything like this before." Radomus explained as Reuniclus as well as Slowking got back up, with Reuniclus floating slightly above the ground and Slowking got back on his feet.

Ash smirked, "You always got to think outside the box. Like this, Scorbunny Flame Charge again!"

Scorbunny bent down, before leaped forward as his body became surrounded by red and orange fire.

But everyone saw that it was much slower than the last two times.

"Scorbunny is only getting slower and slower. Why would Ash even order Scorbunny to do that?" Luna asked.

Cain's eyes widen a bit, "Hold on, I think I know what he's planning." Cain declared making Luna turn to him.

"Slowking use Scald!"

"Torterra use Leaf Storm!"

Slowking fired boiling water from his mouth at Scorbunny, while the leaves on the tree on Torterra's back glowed green, before firing a cyclone with leaves.

The Leaf Storm was faster than Scorbunny, so it and the Scald slammed into each other sending the leaves and water everywhere.

Scorbunny slammed his head into Reuniclus's face sending him back but regain balance and narrowed his eyes at his opponents.

"Slowking use Ice Beam and Reuniclus use Focus Blast!"

Slowking and Reuniclus started to charge their attacks, until suddenly the Light Screen, started to vanish until it was gone.

Ash smirked, "Scorbunny use Mega Kick!"

Scorbunny smirked, before he vanished, but reappeared behind Slowking, slammed his right foot on his back sending him front first and crashed on the ground.

When Scorbunny landed, he vanished again, only to reappear on the side of Reuniclus, slammed his left foot into Reuniclus's side sending him flying and crashed next to Slowking.

Everyone are shocked by what happened, while Ash's smirk grew even more.

"Torterra Frenzy Plant!"

Torterra's body became surrounded by a green lining, raised his front legs in the air, before slamming them down, making giant roots shot up from the ground, before they headed towards Reuniclus and Slowking.

The roots slammed into the pair and created an explosion with green shockwaves coming from it, making Cain, Luna and Gardevoir turn away, but not Ash, Pikachu, Radomus and Elias.

When the explosion was over the three turned back and when the smoke died down it revealed Reuniclus lying on his back while Slowking is lying on his stomach, but they are both unconscious.

"Reuniclus and Slowking are both unable to battle. Master Radomus please send out your next two Pokemon." Elias declared.

Radomus returned his two Pokemon before turning to Ash and smirked, "destroying all of the statues in one go and in addition to that, you had Scorbunny constantly using Flame Charge to increase his speed. So, when the Light Screen would vanish Scorbunny would be able to move fast enough to distract Reuniclus and Slowking, which allowed Torterra to move in with the K.O." Radomus explained making Ash nod in response.

"It was risky, but you gotta do what you gotta do." Ash replied as Torterra and Scorbunny nodded, before Scorbunny became surrounded by a blue aura.

Everyone gasped in surprised by this as Scorbunny started to grow.

Soon the blue aura shattered showing Scorbunny's new form. It now has greyish ears that are flopped down, red eyes, his upper body is now a red fur that goes over his mouth like a collar, with his hands are half red at the bottom with his fingers the same colour as his ears. He also has a patch of yellow across his forehead that made it so he's wearing a bandanna, his lower body is a black fur with a tuft at the center that made it look like he's wearing a turtleneck sweatshirt. His feet half black with his toes half red.

Once everyone saw this Ash smiled happily, "You evolved!" Ash shouted making him turn and nodded his head at his trainer.

Ash took out his Pokedex and scanned him. "_Raboot. The Rabbit Pokemon and the evolved form of Scorbunny. Raboot's fur allows it to protect him from the cold and make their Fire moves hotter. Thy juggle either berries or pebbles to practice they footwork for when they evolve into their final form_." The Pokedex explained.

Ash put away his Poke Dex, before turning to Raboot, "That's awesome Raboot!" Ash shouted making Raboot nod his head, before turning back to Radomus with his hand in the tuft.

Radomus smiled, before he closed his eyes, "It's great to see how strong bonds are between human and Pokemon, even now. So, lets continue to test those bonds! Metagross and Malamar on the board!" Radomus shouted as the Hoenn Steel and Psychic appeared on the ground, while the Kalos Psychic and Dark type appeared on the right side of the Hoenn Pseudo-legendary.

"_A Metagross and a Malamar_." Ash thought to himself, before turning to Raboot and Torterra?" Ash asked gaining a bod from both.

"Raboot use Flame Charge!"

Raboot withdrew his hands from his tuft, dashing towards Metagross with his body surrounded by red and orange fire.

"Malamar use Reflect!"

Malamar's eyes glowed blue as a light blue forcefield appeared around them.

Raboot leaped towards Metagross, slammed his right foot against the forcefield creating shockwaves, but Raboot was repelled and sent back.

"In that case Torterra use Leaf Storm!"

When Raboot landed next to Torterra, the latter fired a cyclone of leaves form the tree on his back that flew towards Malamar.

"Psycho Cut!"

Malamar crossed her arms over her shoulders, as the scythe-like fins glowed pink, before she swung them in a 'X' formation sending pink energy crescent forward.

The two attacks collided with each other and created an explosion at the centre.

"Now use Psychic!"

Malamar's eyes glowed blue as Raboot's body is surrounded by a blue lining, before he was lifted into the air and pulled towards Metagross.

"Raboot!" Ash shouted in concern.

"Metagross use Zen-Headbutt!"

Metagross's face glowed pink and reared his head back slightly.

When Raboot came in front of Metagross, the Hoenn Pseudo-legendary swung its head forwards slamming into Raboot but he was held in place due to Psychic.

"Malamar release the little fella and Metagross use Meteor Mash!"

Malamar released her hold on Raboot allowing him to fall on the ground. But Metagross raised its right claw glowed white, before slamming it into Raboot's stomach sending him flying.

"Raboot!" Ash shouted in concern as Raboot crashed into the ground that is right below Ash.

Ash leaned over the rails to see Raboot is lying on his back unconscious.

"Raboot is unable to battle." Elias declared.

"Thanks, Raboot, take a good rest." Ash returned Raboot before taking out his fifth Poke Ball, "Bisharp I choose you!" Ash shouted as Bisharp appeared kneeling before raising to his feet.

"Another Dark Type. It seems you came well prepared to deal with my Psychic Types." Radomus explained.

"But Master with me being part Fairy. I'll crush anyone who stands in my way~" Gardevoir taunted in singsong.

"Let's go Bisharp use Iron Head on Malamar!"

Bisharp dashed towards with the blade on his head glowing silver.

The blue forcefield appeared in front of them again, as Bisharp slammed his head into forcefield creating shockwaves.

Radomus narrowed his eyes, before he turned to Ash and saw him smirking.

"Thunder Wave!"

Bisharp raised his left hand at Malamar, before releasing yellow rings of electricity.

The rings pasted through the forcefield colliding with Malamar grunt in pain as yellow sparks appeared around her body.

"_Cleaver. He knew Iron Head wouldn't do that much damage, so he choose to get in close and hit Malamar with a Thunder Wave point-blank_." Radomus thought to himself.

"Torterra use Stone Edge!"

Torterra raised his front legs in the air, before slamming them on the ground making blue energy boulders shoot up from the ground and headed towards Malamar.

Bisharp jumped to the right so that the boulders wouldn't hit him.

"Meteor Mash!"

Metagross raised its right claw as it glowed white, before swinging it against the boulders smashing them into pieces.

"Now use Agility!"

Metagross lowered its claw as its body glowed white before it vanished but reappeared behind Torterra.

"Torterra behind you!" Ash shouted as Torterra turned around.

"Zen-Headbutt!" Metagross slammed his head into Torterra sending him slide across the ground but stopped a few feet away.

"Now use Meteor Mash!"

"Bisharp intercept Metagross with Night Slash!"

Bisharp turned to Malamar before running towards it with the blades on each arms glowed purple and grew.

Metagross raised its right claw as it glowed white before swinging it forward.

Bisharp swung his right blade into Metagross's claw creating purple and white shockwaves that flew throughout the field.

Radomus smirked, "Metagross use Hammer Arm!"

Metagross's left claw glowed brown before he lifted it slamming it into Bisharp's chest sending him flying and towards Malamar.

"Bisharp!" Ash shouted.

"Malamar use Superpower!"

Malamar shook her head a few times, before turning to the incoming Bisharp as the tentacles glowed brown and raised them in the air.

"Torterra Leaf Storm!"

"Metagross Meteor Mash!"

Torterra fired a cyclone of leaves from the tree on his back that flew towards Malamar, while Metagross vanished.

When Malamar swung her tentacles on Bisharp she slammed the latter into the ground. But the Leaf Storm slammed into Malamar sending her crashing into a wall. Metagross reappeared in front of Torterra with its right claw in the air, before slamming it on Torterra's forehead creating an explosion.

"Bisharp! Torterra!" Ash shouted in concern.

When the smoke died down it revealed Metagross looking at Torterra who is lying on the ground unconscious, along with Bisharp, while Malamar is leaning against the wall, with the last three mentioned all unconscious.

"Bisharp, Torterra and Malamar are unable to battle, Master Radomus and Ash send out your final Pokemon.

Ash and Radomus returned their Pokemon, "Pika, pika, Pikachu?" Pikachu asked in concern.

Ash turned to Pikachu and smirked, "Don't worry Pikachu, our winning Pokemon is right here." Ash reassured as he held his final Poke Ball before turning back to Radomus, "Greninja I choose you!" Ash shouted as Greninja appeared before crossing his arms with his eyes opened as the forcefield appeared on Radomus's side shattered into nothing.

Cain was a bit surprised, while Luna is very surprised, "I never knew Ash had a Greninja." Cain said curious.

But in of the corner of his eyes he saw Luna is staring at Greninja with wide eyes in shock making Cain turn his head to her, "What's wrong with you?" Cain asked.

Luna continued to stare at Greninja, "T-that Greninja, I-I feel incredible power f-from it." Luna answered not looking at him.

Cain raised an eyebrow confused before turning back to the battle.

Radomus's expression changed to a slightly serious one, "You've seen Greninja before haven't you Gardevoir?" Radomus asked.

Gardevoir nodded in response also serious, "Yes master, I have." Gardevoir answered.

"Then we're going to have to take this a bit more seriously." Radomus explained making Gardevoir nod in response again, "Well then Gardevoir on the board!" Radomus shouted as Gardevoir vanished form where she was but reappeared next to Metagross who made its way back to its side of the field.

When Gardevoir reappeared she smirked, before she spun around a few times before bowing in front of her opponents, "Now you must face the me. Gossip Gardevoir, Master's most trusted partner." Gardevoir explained.

Luna smiled when she saw her best friend ready for battle, "Good luck Gardevoir!" Luna cheered making Gardevoir turn to her, smiled and waved at her.

"Thanks, dear!" Gardevoir shouted before turning back to Ash and Greninja.

"Gardevoir use Moonblast!"

Gardevoir brought her hands next to each other, created a pink energy sphere, before swinging her arms outwards launching it towards Greninja.

"Greninja Aerial Ace and then use Night Slash!"

Greninja's feet glowed light blue before he dashed towards his opponents.

When Greninja was close to the Moonblast, he leaped towards it, spun around, slammed his right heel into it, sending it crashing into the wall surprising everyone.

When Greninja landed he continued to run towards his opponents, when he was in front of Gardevoir, he swung his left foot towards her head, but Gardevoir blocked it with her arms, but she was still pushed away, slid across the ground before stopping in front of the wall.

Greninja dashed towards Metagross as he created a purple energy blade in his right hand.

He dashed past Metagross looking like he never slashed Metagross with Greninja kneeling on his right knee.

But Greninja slowly sheathed the blade once it was done an explosion engulfed Metagross making it yell in pain surprising everyone again while Greninja leaped back in front of Ash.

Once the smoke died down it revealed Metagross lying on the ground unconscious.

"Metagross is unable to battle." Elias declared.

Cain and Luna were surprised by how fast Greninja defeated Metagross, "Well that was fast." Cain said surprised.

Radomus returned Metagross, then turned to Ash and smirked, "I must say being able to battle your Greninja is quite the honor." Radomus told Ash making him smile.

"Thanks, Radomus." Ash replied.

"_Gren_." Greninja said as well.

Radomus held out his cane, "Which is why I won't hold back." Radomus said as he pressed a button on the cane as the top opened, much to everyone's surprised and gasped when it revealed a Key Stone.

"That's a!" Ash shouted.

"_Pika_!"

"_Gren_!"

Pikachu and Greninja shouted at the same time. Gardevoir revealed a necklace that was hidden with a Mega Stone as the gem.

Radomus tapped the stone as it began emitting light, "Through grace, power and beauty! Key Stone response to our emotions! Unlock your hidden power! Mega Evolve!" Radomus shouted as four rays of yellow light burst out of the Key Stone.

"_Let's GOOOOOO_!" Gardevoir screamed as four blue rays of light burst from her Mega Stone.

The fours rays of light connected with each other, when they did, they changed into white, before Gardevoir was surrounded by marron and yellow aura that morphed her body.

Soon the aura shattered revealing Mega Gardevoir with the Mega Evolution crest in front of her body before it vanished.

Cain and Luna were surprised but for different reasons, "I never knew he can Mega Evolve." Cain said in shock.

"But . . . why?" Luna asked softly, but Cain heard and turned to Luna.

"Why what?" Cain asked.

Luna kept staring at her friend, "Father almost never Mega Evolves Gardevoir in Gym Battles. So . . . why is he?" Luna asked making Cain turn back to the field, before turning to Ash and saw him smirking.

Ash was smirking because he is about to go up against Mega Gardevoir. It reminded him of when he was battling Diantha's Mega Gardevoir.

"It's been a while since we battled a Mega Evolved Pokemon, hasn't it?" Ash asked with Greninja responded by a single nod, "Then let's show them what we're made of." Ash continued before he placed his right fist on his chest as Greninja placed his left fist.

Cain and Luna saw this and were confused, but it turned shock when they saw Greninja surrounded by veil of water.

Greninja head morphed before the water shattered as it became a giant water shuriken on his back. (Now with a design that looks like Vero)

Cain, Luna and Elias were shocked by this, "OOkkk. I never seen a Greninja do that before." Cain said in shock.

"This must've been what I felt." Luna whispered to herself.

Radomus lowered his head slightly, but smiled in excitement, "This will be one of our greatest battles. Let's give it everything we've got." Radomus admitted with Gardevoir nodding in agreement.

Ash's smirk grew, "Well then, let's not waste time. Greninja Night Slash!"

Greninja and Ash crossed their arms while Greninja two purple energy blades in them, before swinging them out and dashed towards Gardevoir.

Greninja leaped in the air, headed head first towards Gardevoir.

"Reflect!"

Gardevoir raised her arms towards Greninja, creating a light blue forcefield.

Greninja slammed his blades against the forcefield creating an explosion forcing both Pokemon away.

Greninja landed in where he started, while Gardevoir slid until she was on the edge of the field.

Cain and Luna were shocked by the amount of damage caused by Greninja's attack.

"_Even with Reflect, I could feel the power that attack developed_." Luna thought to herself shocked out of her mind.

"Greninja Water Shuriken!"

Greninja grabbed the Water Shuriken on his back, before throwing it towards Gardevoir.

"Moonblast!"

Gardevoir brought her hands next to each other, created a pink energy sphere, before flinging her arms out, launching the sphere forward.

The two attacks slammed into each other, creating an explosion at the center of the field.

"Gardevoir Thunder Punch!"

"_Yes Master_!" Gardevoir shouted as her fists became engulfed in yellow lightning before she zoomed towards Ash's Greninja.

"Aerial Ace!"

Greninja crossed his arms in a lower case 't' formation with the right arm straight while the left arm on the side as both fists glowed white, before he uncrossed them and dashed towards the incoming Gardevoir.

When the pair were right in front of each other, they swung their right fists forward, slamming them against each other creating shockwaves.

Greninja's right foot glowed white, before he slammed top part of his foot into Gardevoir's left leg.

"_OWW_!" Gardevoir screamed in pain.

Gardevoir swung her left Thunder Punch under Greninja's chin sending him in the air slightly and making him grunt in pain.

Ash's head snapped up making him grunt in pain, before he lowered it, with his right eye slammed shut and rubbed his chin in pain with his right hand.

"Hmm?" Radomus saw Ash's reaction and narrowed his eyes slightly, "_He acted like he got hit under the chin_." Radomus thought to himself.

"Greninja use Night Slash!"

Greninja snapped his head back to Gardevoir, did a back flip, landed on his feet bending down, before dashing towards Gardevoir with a purple energy blade in his right hand.

"Dodge!"

Greninja slashed where Gardevoir was, but she zoomed to the right avoiding Greninja's strike.

"Don't stop!"

Greninja dashed to where Gardevoir was and was ready to slash her.

"Thunder Punch!"

"_On it_!" Gardevoir shouted as her right fist became surrounded by yellow lightning.

Greninja swung his energy sword as Gardevoir swung her right fist forward.

The two slammed their attacks into each other, creating purple and yellow shockwaves that flew throughout the field.

"Moonblast!"

Gardevoir raised her right palm as she created a pink energy sphere, before sending it into Greninja chest creating an explosion sending him flying.

Ash gasped as he held his chest in pain and looking down. Ash quickly turned back to the battle.

"Wa – (Cough) Water Shuriken!"

Greninja turned back to Gardevoir, grabbed the shuriken off his back, before throwing it forward.

It slammed into Gardevoir and created an explosion with white smoke.

Gardevoir slid out of the smoke, she stopped when she was started, as she rubbed her head before shaking it a few times before turning back to Greninja, "(Sigh) _I should've stuck to my job_." Gardevoir complained while rubbing her right arm that has a bruise on it.

"No complaining Gardevoir." Radomus told Gardevoir.

"_Sorry master. It's just been a while since I took a hard hit like that before_." Gardevoir replied before smirking at Greninja who had landed below Ash who is on his right knee.

Greninja slowly got back on his feet, he and Gardevoir glared at each other.

"Gardevoir use Thunder Punch!"

"_Aye, aye master_!" Gardevoir shouted as her fists became surrounded by yellow lightning and zoomed towards Greninja.

"Greninja Water Shuriken!"

Greninja grabbed the Water Shuriken off his back, spun it in front of him, before grabbing it, blocking Gardevoir's Thunder Punch.

Greninja parried Gardevoir's Thunder Punch, then responded by swinging his Water Shuriken back, only to for Gardevoir to block it with his right knuckle.

The pair continue to trade blows often getting scrapes by the other.

When Gardevoir swung her right fist Greninja blocked it, then he shifted the Water Shuriken and in one quick motion, he cancelled Gardevoir's Thunder Punch.

"Greninja let us finish this! Water Shuriken!"

Greninja roared as he held the giant Water Shuriken above his head, then Greninja swung his arms outwards, and to everyone's surprise he created two Water Shuriken's.

Greninja swung his arms towards Gardevoir, slamming the Water Shuriken's into her as she screamed in pain and created an explosion with white smoke.

Everyone watched as the smoke died down revealing Greninja looking down at Gardevoir who is lying on her back, back in her normal form and unconscious.

"Gossip Gardevoir is unable to battle. Greninja wins and the victor is Ash the challenger!" Elias declared.

Greninja dropped to his right knee as he reverted back to his normal form with Ash following suit with both panting.

"**(Pant)** We . . . **(Pant) **did it." Ash said with a smile with Pikachu and Greninja nodding in response.

Radomus stared at the pair, before lowering his head slightly with his hat covering his eyes, but he gave a small smile.

* * *

Radomus lifted his head, "Well played Ash, very well played." Radomus told Ash as Gardevoir slowly woke up and teleported to her master's side.

Gardevoir held her hip with her right hand, "_I'm sorry master_." Gardevoir apologized with a frown.

Radomus turned his head to her and smiled, "Don't be. We tried our best. I'm proud of you." Radomus replied making Gardevoir smile and nod in response.

Ash slowly stood back up, "Thanks Greninja take a good rest." Ash returned Greninja.

Cain walked over to Ash, "Well, well, well. Nicely done Ashy, but when were you going to tell me you had a powerhouse like that?" Cain asked with a smirk.

Ash smiled slightly, "I'll tell you later." Ash replied before he turned back to Radomus and Gardevoir who are now joined by Luna.

"Well done Ash, you've impressed me with your moves and so as your prize-" Radomus stopped before the top part of the railing on Ash's side opened revealing a triangle shaped Badge, "-the Millennium Badge." Radomus finished.

Ash smiled and took the badge, "Thank you Radomus." Ash thanked the Chest Master.

"Now your next challenge is none other then our dear Luna." Radomus explained as he turned his head to Luna who bowed to Ash.

Ash raised an eyebrow, "Why Luna?" Ash asked.

"Oh, right I forgot. You see our young Luna here is the Dark Gym Leader." Radomus explained surprising Ash, Pikachu and Cain.

"I'm looking forward to our battle. Master Ash." Luna explained with a smile and with a determined tone.

Ash smirked in response, "Likewise." Ash replied with Pikachu smirking as well.

"Well battle on my field which is in Lolia Valley, which is the perfect place for our battle. There you'll face a beautiful and yet dangerous thing . . . darkness." Luna explained before the lights suddenly turned off.

"Uhhh, okay. Was that planed?" Cain asked.

"No, it wasn't." Radomus answered.

"Not that I'm aware." Luna added on.

"There must be a problem with the generator, everyone go outside while me and Gardevoir will see what the problem is." Radomus said as he and Gardevoir walked out.

"The Darkness is where I come from and thus, I shall take my leave as well." Luna said as she walked out.

"We should go to." Ash told Cain.

"Yeah." Cain replied as they walked out of the room carefully.

"_I don't like this_." Ash thought to himself.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48: A Monster under the Ward**

* * *

Ash and Cain walked outside, but what they found surprised them, because they were two Team Meteor Grunts, "You two freeze!" A male ordered.

"No thank you. Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Pikachu leaped off Ash's shoulder and fired yellow lightning that slammed into the two grunts making them yell in pain before they collapsed unconscious.

When Pikachu landed on Ash's shoulder the two trainers turned to each other, "Do you think Team Meteor are responsible for the blackout?" Cain asked.

Before Ash could answer, "You're close but not true." The two trainers turned and saw El who is in his old outfit.

"EL!" Ash shouted with Pikachu sparking his cheeks.

"Yes, if that bastard Radomus thought he could use his pet Gardevoir to brainwash me, he's sorely mistaken. But I decided to play alone so that he'll let me get close to Luna without any problems. And I Ash I thank you." El explained before thanking Ash surprising them.

"For what?!"

"You see El does have powerful Pokemon so all I had to do was wait until all of his Pokemon were defeat that way he wouldn't be able to stop me. And now with all of this out of my way, I'll go and cleanse my daughter's mind of all the darkness that Radomus has inflicted on her." El walked out of sight.

"Get back here!" Ash shouted as he and Cain ran to where EL had walked but he was gone.

"Damnit!" Ash shouted frustrated.

"Where did he go?" Cain asked.

"Not sure, but we have to find him, before something happens to Luna!" Ash added on making Cian nod in response before they started running through the maze.

They battled a few Meteor Grunts until they came across another male Grunt.

"Hold it right there!" The Grunt walked up to them.

"Get out of our way!" Ash shouted.

"Or what?" The Grunt asked not intimidated by Ash.

Cain walked up holding a Poke Ball, "Or we'll remove you '_permanently_'." Cain emphasize permanently.

"_Pika_!" Pikachu's cheeks started sparking ready for battle.

They all starred at each other ready for battle, "Well, was that convincing?" The Grunt asked randomly confusing the pair and ceasing Pikachu's sparks.

"Wha . . .?" Cain asked confused but the question.

The Grunt smirked as he grabbed his hat revealing Radomus.

Ash, Cain, and Pikachu's eyes wide open in shock, "Radomus!" Ash shouted in shocked.

"Well, was it?" Radomus asked again.

"Uhh . . . Yeah it was." Cain answered.

"I told you before that you must wear the right hat for the right job, and this is the right hat for this job especially." Radomus explained

"How . . . how do you even have an outfit from Team Meteor?" Ash asked.

"There will be a time to answer your question later on. But for now, follow me." Radomus told the pair before he started to walk away with the pair following him.

Soon they reached a dead end of the maze and Radomus turned to them, "We don't have much time as we have to leave soon to find Luna." Radomus explained making the par nod in agreement, "While Elias portrays himself as a holy man, but his true nature is revealed to us and now he has Luna." Radomus continued.

"But where are they?" Ash asked.

"I suspect that they are somewhere in 7th Street in the Lapis Ward." Radomus answered making Ash nod but Cain raised an eyebrow with a doubtful expression.

"Ahh, Radomus . . . there's no such thing as 7th street." Cain replied.

"True, while it's not visible to the public, but with skillful eyes, good observation and talking to the right people you'll be able to find it. Ash I must ask you to travel in my steed. Cain, I need you to stay with me as I need your help." Radomus explained making Ash and Pikachu nod in response while Cain still had a doubtful expression.

Ash replaced some of his Pokemon as he took one of his new Poke Ball in his hand, "Noivern I choose you!" Ash shouted as Noivern appeared on the ground, Ash climbed on his back and Noivern took off into the skies leaving the pair behind.

* * *

After about 10 minutes they were over Lapis Ward, "Noivern land there." Ash pointed outside the Pokemon Centre making Noivern nod as he flew down and landed in front of the Pokemon Centre.

Ash ran around at the end of the streets. Where he as well as Pikachu saw Signs saying '5th' and '6th street', so he ran to Obsidia Ward where they saw '8th street'. This confused them greatly, so he ran back to Lapis Ward and remembered what Radomus said about skillful eyes and observation about having in order to find 7th street.

"Hey dude!" A voice called out making Ash turn and saw a tan-skin man around his early twenties. He has dark yellow hair at the center with four sections that run over in front of his face, both sides of his head are bold with tattoos that are on the side. He's wearing a grey shirt with ripped sleeves that is under a black leather jacket with the sleeves also ripped off, with spikes on the shoulder section, light grey jeans, black sneakers, a pair of spike bracelet on each wrist and a black headphone set with yellow on the speakers that is resting around his neck.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"Name's Arclight bro and I run the Nightclub that's next to the Grand Gate, which is now opened after being closed for so many years. And I can't help but wonder why." The man introduced himself as Arclight explained.

"I'm Ash and this is Pikachu." Ash introduced himself and Pikachu.

"So, dude, what the rush?" Arclight asked.

"I'm trying to find 7th street, but I don't know where it is." Ash answered.

Arclight smirked, "I believe I can help you dude, follow me." Arclight replied before walking away with Ash following him close behind.

He walked inside a house where they saw a woman at the desk, "Hello Arclight." The woman greeted him.

"Hello ma'am." Arclight replied.

The woman noticed Ash, "Who's he?" She asked.

"He's a new friend of mine and I would like for him to go to 7th street." Arclight answered making the woman nod before she gestured to the elevator.

Arclight and Ash walked inside the elevator, Arclight pressed a button which closed the doors and went down. When the doors opened, it revealed a room.

Arclight walked out of the elevator with Ash following him, they walked the room and what Ash and Pikachu saw surprised them, because it was a whole area that is in ruins, even worse than above.

Streets have cracks everywhere, boulders all over the place and buildings have smashed glass and ruined walls.

Ash saw people with stand there and people who are wearing ruined cloths are walking around the place.

"What the hell?" Ash asked.

"Yep, this is 7th street, it's always been like this after the earthquake. Out of all the Wards and Streets in the City this street was hit the hardest due to it being underground and all. I know Ame is trying to fix it, but with the lack of funds right now there's not a whole lot that can be done." Arclight explained sadly.

"It horrible." Ash said in anger with Pikachu nodding because the Earthquake was Team Meteor's fault.

"Yeah. But I heard that she got a new helper that goes by the name Adrienn, who was the Coral Ward Gym Leader that vanished all those years ago." Arclight explained, with Ash not saying anything due to knowing that Adrienn was helping.

"Anyway, I got to go, I'll see you around and stop by the Nightclub sometime. Later bro." Arclight replied before walking away.

* * *

Ash walked around asking if anyone has seen a girl with blonde hair in a maid outfit along here, but he always came up empty handed.

Soon he saw a woman in a lab coat with three Pokemon a Luxray, a male Unfezant, and a Carvanna all of them have different colours, which made Ash believe they're shinnies. They're all in cages looking scared, they are also on a loading trolley with the scientist paying a man a lot of money.

Once she gave him the money, she grabbed the trolley and started pushing it away.

Once she was gone Ash walked up to the man, "What the hell was that about?!" Ash demanded making the man turn to him.

"Beat it kid." The man replied as he continued to count the money.

"Why did you sell those Pokemon?! There alive they don't deserve to be locked up in a cage!" Ash shouted.

"_PIKA_!" Pikachu shouted agreeing with him.

"I said beat it kid otherwise-" The man pulled out a shotgun and pointed it at Ash, "You'll find yourself with a few holes in your head." The man threatened.

Ash and Pikachu are scared and started to back up slowly, "Zap Cannon!"

A green electric orb suddenly flew past Ash and slammed into the man making him yell in pain before he fell on his unconscious twitching a lot.

Ash as well as Pikachu turned and saw Arclight who had an Ampharos in front of him, "I leave you alone for 10 minutes and you already had someone pointing a shotgun at you." Arclight said.

Ash sighed in relief, "I couldn't just stand it when that man just sold those Pokemon just for a quick buck." Ash replied in anger.

Arclight nodded in agreement, "Yeah I can't stand it either, but usually he gets a lot more than those Pokemon, Team Meteor gives him the Pokemon and he sells them off. I was trying to stop his business, but the last supply Team Meteor didn't give him any Pokemon because someone kidnapped the Pokemon that were about to be shifted here." Arclight surprising Ash and Pikachu as their eyes widen in surprise.

"_The Pokemon from the Water Factory!_" Ash thought to himself remembering about the stolen Pokemon along with Pawniard and Kirlia.

"Yeah, now that he has no Pokemon left I'm going to end this little operation." Arclight as well as Ampharos walked up to the unconscious man and Ampharos picked him up.

"I'll see you later." Arclight was about to turn, but stopped and turned back at Ash, "Oh, by the way Ash. Try and be a little more careful around here, because next time, I won't be around to save your ass. Later." Arclight turned and waved at the pair as he and Ampharos walked away leaving Ash and Pikachu alone.

Ash and Pikachu watched Arclight until he was out of sight, "Don't worry, I won't let that happen again." Pikachu nodded in agreement to that.

Soon the pair turned to where the scientist walked off, "I wonder what she's planning to do with those Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"_Pika, pika_?" Pikachu added on confused.

Ash ran in the direction following the scientist, but he lost her, he turned and saw a bearded man having a cigarette, "Excuse me sir, have you seen a woman in a lab coat?" Ash asked.

The Man blew out a puff of smoke, "Yea, she went in that building." The man answered and pointed at the building.

"Thanks." Ash walked to the door.

**(Warning Slight Gore! Skip if you don't want to read)**

Ash opened it, walked inside and what he saw made him and Pikachu want to throw up.

It was a lab, that was ruined and blood that belong to the scientist was all over the wall, the scientist was lying on the ground that was outside of a chamber, but she didn't have a head.

Ash and Pikachu almost threw up, but they kept it in, they looked around, until they saw the three cages that had the Pokemon, but there were empty.

**(Gore over, it's ok to read from here)**

Pikachu's eyes suddenly jerked up and turned to the chamber, "_Pika_!"

Ash turned to the chamber as well, walked towards it where they heard growling.

Soon a lime green leg stomped out of chamber that followed by another lime green leg and soon the creature walked out and it shocked Ash and Pikachu. Because it was a Type: Null.

This Type: Null's body is dark grey almost black, the helmet is the same colour as it's body with dark green lines on helmet and collar, the fur underneath the helmet is light grey almost white. The rear legs flanks are also dark green and the fish like tail is the same colour and the spikes on the tail are lime green.

"A Type: Null!" Ash thought to himself shocked by what he saw.

The Type: Null was looking at the body of the deceased scientist until it saw Ash out of the corner of its eye and turned its head to him.

They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity, but it was only a minute until Type: Null fully turned to Ash and pounced at him with his claws glowing white.

"Pikachu Iron Tail!"

Pikachu leaped off Ash's shoulder with his tail glowing silver. As Pikachu spun around Type: Null swung his right claw downwards as both Pokemon slammed their attacks into each other, creating shockwaves but they pushed each other away.

"Type: Null we don't want to hurt you! We want to help you!" Ash shouted but Type: Null ignored it as Type: Null's claws glowed white and leaped towards them.

"Pikachu Quick Attack to dodge!" Pikachu's body became surrounded by a white light and zoomed out of the way avoiding the attack.

"You got to calm down!" Ash yelled at it, but Type: Null ignored him as it's claws glowed white and dashed towards them.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu fired a yellow lightning bolt from his body that slammed into Type: Null making it grunt in pain.

When Pikachu ceased his action, yellow sparks appeared around its body showing Ash that it's paralyzed.

"Thanks buddy." Ash thanked his partner before he slowly started to walk up to Type: Null.

Type: Null saw him coming and tried to attack but he couldn't move, "I'm not going to hurt you." Ash tried to calm down the newly created Pokemon

Type: Null turned to him before glancing at his Poke Ball that are around his belt making Type: Null give off a growl.

Ash saw what Type: Null was looking, then took his belt with the Poke Balls off, before placing them on the ground and then kicked them away, hoping that Type: Null will see that Ash won't try anything.

Type: Null watched Ash cautiously ready to attack as soon as he tried anything, but when Ash placed the the belt with the Poke Balls on the ground and kicked them away it calmed down slightly.

Type: Null turned back to Ash as Ash took off his bag, pulled out a few healing items a bandage and a few Oran and Sitrus berries.

Type: Null started to growl again but when Pikachu walked up and ate an Oran berry, he showed Type: Null that they weren't poisonous.

Type turned to Ash and saw he is offering an Oran Berry Type: Null sniffed it a few times before it ate it through its helmet. Once Type: Null finished the berry Ash made a bowl of Pokemon food for Type: Null and it tucked in.

As Type: Null was eating Ash pulled out some wipes and started to clean Type: Null. Type: Null flinched by the touch but calmed down when it realized it doesn't hurt.

Type: Null turned to Ash and saw he's wiping the blood off its body. Type: Null relaxed slightly as it continued to eat.

Once Ash was done, he pulled out a few bandage cloths and wrapped a few around Type: Null's legs to stop the bleeding.

Once that was done and Type: Null was finished eating. Ash walked in front of Type: Null, with Pikachu climbing to his shoulder and the three looked at each other.

"Listen I may not know what you're going through since you were three separate Pokemon before and I'm sorry that I wasn't in time to save any of you." Ash apologized making Type: Null's eyes widen slightly as it has the memories of all three Pokemon.

"So, if you want a new home where you'll be treated just like any other Pokemon, we'll be more than happy to have you as part of our family." Ash continued with Pikachu nodding in agreement.

Type: Null tried to find deception in his words but there wasn't any, everything that this trainer said in front of Type: Null, was true.

Type: Null looked down and weighed its options. After a few moments, Type: Null turned to Ash and nodded its head.

Ash smiled as he walked over, bent down, picked up his Poke Balls and walked back to Type: Null.

Ash showed it a Poke Ball, "Ready?" Type: Null nodded to the question, then Ash gently tapped Type: Null's head sucking it inside.

It shakes a few times before stopping signing a successful catch.

Ash smiled at the Poke Ball, "We got a Type: Null." Ash said making Pikachu nod in response, before turning to the exit, but turned back at the headless scientist, he released Charizard and told him to burn the body otherwise it'll rot.

Charizard nodded, then released a Flamethrower on the body, before it was reduced to ash as if she never had existed. Ash returned Charizard, turned to the exit and walked towards with Pikachu on his shoulder

Once Ash was outside, he saw Bennett walking towards a building, "Bennett!" Ash called out making him turn and saw Ash.

"Ash?" Bennett replied not expecting him to be down here.

Ash noticed the outfit that Bennett is wearing, and it looks like El's cloths, "What are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"I was getting supplies for the ritual." Bennett replied.

Ash and Pikachu were confused by that answer, "What ritual?" Ash questioned.

"I was out here trying buy time as I figured out a way to save Luna." Bennett answered.

Ash and Pikachu were surprised by that answer, "We're trying to save Luna as well!" Ash shouted with Pikachu nodding in agreement.

Bennett's eyes widen, "You as well huh? Great, if we have the same goal we can work together and save her." Bennett explained with Ash nod in agreement.

"Do you know where she is?" Bennett nodded to Ash's question.

"Yes, I do. I've been working with them ever since Elias took me as his apprentice and I know where there's base is follow me." Bennett said as Ash followed him.

They came to a locked door. Bennett grabbed the knob and turned the it in a few different ways before it opened.

"The door is locked, and it can only open if you turned the knob in a certain combination." Bennett explained to Ash making him nod in response.

Bennett and Ash walked through the door and to Ash and Pikachu's surprise they weren't inside a house they were outside, "Where are we?" Ash asked.

"We're just below Beryl Bridge, no time for that come on." Bennett answered before walking again with Ash following him.

After about 5 minutes of walking they turned around a corner and it led to a dead-end, "It's a dead-end." Ash said.

"No, it isn't." Bennett replied as he walked up to the wall, placed out his right palm against the wall, then the wall slowly started to move up revealing a secret passage.

"A secret tunnel!" Ash said surprised.

Bennett nodded to that, "Yeah, it's how they were able to do their work without anyone finding out. Follow me." Bennett walked inside with Ash following him.

Once inside Ash and Pikachu were surprised by what's inside it will a stone-built structure with pillars holding up the wall.

Once Ash walked inside the wall behind them closed, "Come on!" Bennett shouted but not too loud so other won't hear them before he walked away.

Ash soon followed but he realized something was strange and narrowed his eyes.

Bennett turned around but didn't see Ash, so he waited for him and after a moment Ash came back walking towards him, "Where were you?" Bennett questioned.

"Sorry, I was just making sure that there wasn't anyone around." Ash answered making Bennett nod in response.

The pair continued down for a bit until they came to an intersection leading down, left, right and back the way they came, and Bennett suddenly came to a halt.

Ash turned to him, "Bennett what's wrong?" Ash asked.

But suddenly about 5 people came from hallways towards them surprising Ash and Pikachu, Ash was about to back up but when he turned, he and Pikachu saw five more people behind them blocking the exit.

Ash turned to around and saw Bennett is looking at them, "I'm sorry about this Ash. But Elias asked me to let you in." Bennett confessed.

"What?!" Ash shouted in shock.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I wanted Ash to have a Type: Null, because I wanted him to have one.**

**You guys also let me know that you wanted me to continue this story, while leaving the re-write up as the different version, which I'm ok with.**

**Sorry for the late update, I've been busy with Collage and I'm doing my major project now.**

**So, I'll still write whenever I can, I'll try to make it so that the next update won't be more then a month away, but anything can happen.**

**Other then that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you've thought with a review and I'll see you next time.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49: The Cult of Arceus**

**I don't own Pokemon or make Pokemon Reborn**

* * *

"Elias allowed you to enter. What? You thought that I was that dumb to let you in?" Bennett explained again that he lured Ash here.

Ash and Pikachu were shocked before Ash was feeling to how he felt that day. Ash lowered his head so that his hair is shadowing his eyes.

"You lied to me." Ash whispered with venom in his tone.

Bennett's eyes widen slightly before his expression went back to before, "In order to prevent people from becoming evil, steps are needed to make everyone see the light." A voice called out making Bennett turn behind him before he and Ash saw Elias walking towards them in his regular outfit.

"Elias!" Ash shouted in rage.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheeks started to spark.

"Ash, you are quite the trainer as well as having loyalty to those you care about, I knew you would come for Luna, but you can be at ease I'm going to erase the darkness from her." Elias explained.

"More like erase who she truly loves, you bastard!" Ash yelled as he pointed at Elias.

Elias merely scoffed at him, "Such darkness can corrupt anyone and Radomus is the cause of her darkness and the darkness can make anyone unable to see the truth. I'm trying to make my daughter see the truth What's so wrong with that?" Elias asked.

"If that was the case then why did she leave in the first place and ran to Serra?!" Ash shouted but Elias didn't flinch. "You said that Radomus was corrupting her? But she ran away even before she met him, she lived with Serra and Bennett for a while and went she left as soon as she heard that you were coming, she ran again which broke Serra's heart! Then you decided to take Bennett away from his mother which caused her heart to break even more and now he's is part of something that will cause Luna great pain maybe even worse! As far as I'm concerned you are nothing more than a tyrant who only wants others to see things your way and force others to walk down the path you want them!" Ash shouted as he pointed at Elias.

The cult members gasped by what Ash said while Elias expression hadn't changed in the slightest, while Bennett glanced down slightly.

After a moment of silence Elias sighed, "Such a shame. If only you would join me you could have been a part of something far greater, but since you are denying everything, I'm saying you'll have to be terminated." Elias said as everyone took out a Poke Ball ready to battle.

Ash and Pikachu looked around trying to find an exit, "Give up Ash on one is coming help you." Elias said.

But Ash slowly smirked, "Think again."

Before anyone could response multiple Water Shuriken's flew down and slammed into the ground creating explosion forcing everyone to turn away.

When the cultist that are at the entrance way were distracted a silhouette of a Pokemon appeared behind them and slammed his fists on their heads knocking them out.

The ones at the left side, a smaller silhouette leaped forward knocking the grunts out. The ones on the right were getting knocked out by another small Pokemon. Soon when the smoke cleared Elias, Bennett and the remaining cultist turned and saw Ash with Greninja, Sceptile, Weavile and Snivy ready for battle.

Bennett was shocked by this, "Bu- . . . but . . . how?" Bennett asked shocked by what just happened.

"I'm not as gullible as I used to be, and you really thought I didn't find it strange when there wasn't anyone at the entrance when we came in?" Ash asked.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

When Bennett was gone Ash took out four Poke Balls, threw them which released Greninja, Sceptile, Weavile and Snivy with Weavile appearing with sparkles around him.

"Guys listen I think we're being set up, so when I give the signal all of you will attack ok?" Ash explained making the four Pokemon nod in response.

"Ok, stay in the shadows and wait for the signal." Ash continued as they nodded again before, Greninja grabbed Snivy while Sceptile grabbed Weavile and they leaped and stuck to shadows on the ceiling before Ash ran up to Bennett.

* * *

**(Flashback Over)**

Everyone is staring at Ash and his Pokemon most with their expressions not changing, while Bennett's face showed surprised while Elias's expression hadn't changed either.

"You know I thought I could trust you Bennett. But I guess I was wrong." Ash told Bennett making him drop his expression who now has a neutral expression.

"It matters not besides, you're outnumbered, and you'll never get to Luna before the ritual." Elias told Ash making him narrow his eyes before he smirked.

"So, she is here, thanks for the tip." Ash replied making everyone eyes widen by this.

"Capture him!" Elias ordered as all of the cult members prepared to throw their Poke Balls.

"Greninja Water Shuriken!" Greninja created water throwing stars and threw at on the ground creating an explosion with white smoke coming from it.

Soon the smoke died down with Ash and his Pokemon gone, "FIND HIM!" Elias ordered as the cult members ran off in all directions trying to find him.

Soon it was just him and Bennett. Elias turned to Bennett, "We aren't taking any chances I want the preparations done right." Elias ordered making Bennett nod in response as they walked down a hallway.

If they looked up, they would've seen Ash and his Pokemon on the ceiling with Greninja hold Ash and Pikachu while Sceptile is holding Snivy and Weavile.

Once Ash was sure that they were gone Ash nodded as they dropped back down on the floor, "Alright, we have to find Luna and get her out of this place." All of Ash's Pokemon nodded in response.

"So, Sceptile and Pikachu you guys go down the right hall, Greninja and Snivy will go down the left hall and Weavile you're with me. We'll go down this hall and if anyone finds Luna use this." Ash took out a three small devices, which he gave one to Sceptile and Greninja.

"Press the button on it and the others will know that you've found Luna."

All of Ash's Pokemon nodded in response as Pikachu leaped onto Sceptile's shoulder and Snivy on Greninja's shoulder as they all ran down their hallways.

* * *

**(With Ash and Weavile)**

Ash and Weavile are running down the hallway trying to find Luna.

"Let me go!" A female voiced screamed making Ash and Weavile stop and turned to the source.

"It's coming from over there."

Ash and Weavile ran in that direction. Soon they came to a corner which they slowed down, Weavile leaped up, grabbing Ash's right shoulder. They slowly and carefully looked behind the corner and saw Luna tied up and being dragged by two Cult members.

"There she is." Ash said softly making Weavile nod.

They saw the cult members dragging Luna away, "Let's follow them." Ash whispered making Weavile nod in agreement as they slowly and quietly started to follow them.

As they did Ash pushed the button.

The transmitter that are with Greninja and Sceptile started vibrating. Greninja turned to Snivy and nodded, before Greninja turned and ran back the way they came and the same with Sceptile and Pikachu.

Ash and Weavile were still following them, but soon a hand grabbed Ash's shoulder making him and Weavile turn and saw a cult member again grinning.

"You-" Ash was silenced by the man placing a hand over his mouth.

Weavile leaped and was about to use Ice Punch, "I must say you are certainly bold to enter the base without a plan." The cult said making Ash's widen by the voice.

Ash took the cult's hand off his mouth, "Weavile wait!" Ash whispered making Weavile turn to him confused before Ash turned back to the cult.

"Are you?"

"What did I tell you before? You must wear the right hat for the right job." The cult member answered making Ash's eyes widen.

"Radomus?!"

Radomus in disguise nodded in response, "Indeed. I'm sorry, but I had Gardevoir follow you in secret. Which lead us to Seven Street which Bennett lead you here. And so here I am."

"That's great, but where's Cain?"

"Don't worry, he's getting ready. So, listen here's what we're going to do."

* * *

In the middle of the base that was 5 cult members on each side of the wall looking straight, as Bennett is looking at a shrine table.

Elias is walking around the shrine table, with Luna lying down on it being restrained by chains and with tears in her eyes, "RELEASE ME NOW!" Luna tried to free herself, but she couldn't.

"Do not worry my dear daughter. Soon you'll be freed from the darkness that, that swine has corrupted you with." Elias said.

Luna turned her head to him with her eyes bloodshot from the tears and with rage on her face, "I AM NOT YOUR DAUGHTER AND YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER! RADMOUS IS AND HE HASN'T CORRUPTED ME WITH ANYTHING!"

"Such darkness has blinded you from the truth that is standing right in front of you. But do not worry soon you won't remember him once the darkness is-"

**BOOM**

Elias was interrupted by an explosion happened blasting the doors off its hinges making everyone turn to it with the cult members and Bennett surprised.

From the smoke Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder walked through with their expression showing anger.

Luna started shedding tears again, but this time of joy, "ASH!" Luna screamed in relief knowing that if he were here then her father would be here as well.

Elias walked 'til he was in between his daughter and Ash, "I must say you are very persistent." Elias told Ash.

Ash narrowed his eyes, "I'm always this way especially when a friend is in danger." Ash replied.

Luna's eyes widen slightly before she smiled despite the situation.

Elias narrowed his eyes, "Well, it doesn't matter. You are outnumbered." The Cult members standing to the side approached Ash.

However, Ash smirked, "Am I?"

"_LIGHTS _. . ._"_ The torches suddenly blew out as a spotlight appeared on Luna, "_CAMERA_ . . . _ DRAMMAA!" _An explosion happened with the smoke around the shrine soon the smoke died down and Gossip Gardevoir next to the shrine in the Charizard pose.

"Gardevoir!" Lune screamed in relief.

Soon she opened her eyes, turned to Luna, and kneeled next to her, "_Oh, my poor dear. You must be scared senseless_."

"I was!"

"But no worries, Ash, the famous and popular Gossip Gardevoir and her lovely master are here is save you!"

"Wow! Excluded again!" A voice shouted as the other doors exploded as Cain and his Nidoking walked through, "It really hurts me feelings." Cain in a hurt tone with his right hand over his heart.

"Well, where is that swine?" Elias questioned.

One of the cult members smirked, "Right here!" The cult member tore off the robe revealing Radomus in his normal outfit.

"MASTER!" Luna screamed in relief.

"Gardevoir if you would be so kind." Radomus gestured.

Gardevoir stood up and bowed, "_But of course_." When she raised her eyes glowed blue as all of the cult members were teleported out of the room.

Ash and Cain ran up to Luna.

"Pikachu Iron Tail!

"Nidoking use Throat Chop!"

Pikachu leaped off Ash's shoulder as his tail glowed silver and swung it at the chains, while Nidoking's right fist glowed black and slammed it down. Both breaking the chains with ease.

Luna stood up and hugged Cain and then Ash, "Thank you." Luna thanked the pair.

"_Bennett darling, I can't believe you of all people would be here_." Gardevoir said in fake surprise.

"And I can't believe you would help these people since Elias is trying to save Luna. And after we lived with mom." Bennett replied making Ash glare at him.

"_Ahh, yes I suppose you lived there as well. But I was there for Luna, while you stayed in your room. Which is so rude by the way_!"

Gardevoir's eyes glowed blue as Bennett was lifted off the ground, then she made a swiping motion slamming Bennett into the wall making him gasp before he fell on the ground unconscious.

"_And that was for ignoring me whenever I tried to befriend you_." Gardevoir said with a pout.

"Well Elias it seems that you are outnumbered." Radomus told Elias.

Elias closed his eyes as he sighed in anger, "So it would seem that there is no way to save Luna from the darkness after all. However, I still won't leave empty handed." Elias replied as he held an Emerald Broch.

Luna gasped as she raised her had to her hair only to find the Broch that was there isn't anymore, "Give that back! My father gave it to me!"

"I am your father!"

"No, you aren't a real father would only want what's best for his child. The fact that you kidnapped her best friend and her herself proves that you don't deserve to be her father. You couldn't care less about Luna's beliefs, you only care about your own beliefs. You think that you're great, but as I said before you are nothing more than a tyrant." Ash replied in a tone with rage making Pikachu nod in agreement.

Elias narrowed his eyes, "Ash Ketchum you have made a very big mistake today. Not only you stop me with the only chance to save my daughter. You have the nerve to talk to me like I'm a dictator. Mark my words Ash Ketchum, you will rule the day y-"

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah. He'll rule the day he ever crossed you. We've heard it all before. Try and come up with new lines because those we sooooo, yesterday. Until next time later_!" Gardevoir interrupted Elias before her eyes glowed and Ash, Pikachu, Cain, Nidoking, Luna Radomus and herself were teleported out of the cult.

Soon they all reappeared outside of the castle, "Well I'm glad that we're out of that mess." Radomus told the group.

Luna hugged him, "I'm sorry farther, he (sob) he took the emerald you gave me." Luna apologized while sobbing.

Radomus rubbed her head, "It's fine Luna. Don't beat yourself up over it." Radomus reassured her.

Soon they broke apart, then Radomus, Gardevoir and Luna turned, "Thank you Ash and Cain. I am indebted to both of you." Radomus told the pair.

Ash smiled while Cain smirked, "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad that Luna is safe."

"I'm glad as well, but I expect to be payed back with inter- ow!" Ash elbowed Cain in the stomach interrupting him from going further.

"Riiight. Moving on, I believe that Ash and Luna are due for a battle." Radomus told the pair making the two mention turn to each other and smirked at each other.

"That we are master."

"Yeah."

"_Ohhhhh, I'm sooooo, looking forward to this as I'll be refereeing for my best friend's battle_!" Gardevoir hugged Luna from behind.

"I wish I could be there, but unfortunately I need to repair the castle's generator. So, I won't be able to watch your battle."

Luna turned to Radomus, "It's ok master I understand."

"I think I'll help out Mr. one size fit all, until it's our turn to battle." Cain told the group making them nod.

"Follow me Ash." Luna led Ash away from the castle and to the maze.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Well there Chapter 49, I know it's not as long as previous chapters, but to be honest I'm really trying to find the motivation to write. **

**Before anyone says anything, I'm not giving up this story, it's just that I'm really struggle to find the motivation to write, espcially with what I'm doing at collage because I'm still on my big project so I've been doing that, which doesn't leave me a lot of time to write.**

**So let me know what you've thought of this and the next Chapter will be Ash vs Luna so there's that to look forward to.**

**I'll see you next Chapter**


End file.
